


Persona: Worlds Under War

by intenzity9



Series: Worlds Under War [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 274,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: Set six months after saving Japan in their summer vacation, the Phantom Thieves have long been disbanded with the promise of reuniting one day. However, after his hometown was attacked by the Metaverse during prom night, Ren Amamiya reunites with Goro Akechi and Sumire Yoshizawa as they investigate the events and uncover a dark secret that may destroy their existence.Meanwhile, another Persona user is in their warpath on a quest of vengeance and redemption, which puts her on the radar of the Phantom Thieves and the Shadow Operatives led by Yu Narukami.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kurusu Akira/Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Phantom Thieves & Investigation Team, Phantom Thieves of Hearts & The Shadow Operatives, Suzui Shiho & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Yoshizawa Kasumi & Yoshizawa Sumire
Series: Worlds Under War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829233
Comments: 308
Kudos: 198





	1. Prologue: The Last Phantom Thief of Earth XX (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> See the end notes.

**_March 17, 20XX_ **

  
**_Location: Tokyo, Japan - Earth XX  
Time: 1745 hours_**

"Come on, open up! Argh, damnit! Open u-"

BANG!

That was the sound that Kasumi Yoshizawa hears from Ann Takamaki's room. Failing to save her teammate on time, she inspects the room and sees her slumped corpse on the bed. On her feet is a letter containing an apology to a few people:

"To anyone who is reading this,

Yes, I am now dead as you begin reading this. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm beginning to make myself look like an idiot. Anyway, I'll cut to the chase before things get worse...

For my best friend Shiho, I'm sorry I couldn't save you on time. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise of being strong for you. If only I knew how to move on from what happened, I wouldn't feel like this. The guilt in my heart hurts more and more after you passed away, and with recent events I have been thinking you came back to life as if it was a dream. I guess I'm dumber than I am after I realized it for nearly two years now.

For my dear friend Akira Kurusu, I am so sorry I have neglected you when you needed us the most. After Futaba-chan found your rotting corpse in Leblanc's attic, that's what hit me back to reality. I promised to be by your side for best or for worst, and sadly I haven't fulfilled my promise to you either. I'm gonna miss your charismatic aura that makes everyone feel comfortable.

For Kasumi-chan, I'm sorry I ignored your warnings. If you happen to read this before anyone else, I hope you don't feel any grudges towards me after I called you names.

For everyone else, I hope that the future will be better for you. Even when things are getting tough, do me a favor and don't fuck up like I just did. Fight for what's right. And I'm speaking this as both Ann Takamaki.... and as the Phantom Thief Panther."

Kasumi felt a sense of guilt in her as she muttered under her breath, "How many people do I have to fail in saving? First, Akira... then Okumura-senpai... now Takamaki-senpai?" Tears begin to flow from her eyes as she recalls her past experiences, "I know I failed to save Sumire from that road, and I know I failed to save Father when Shido won the election. Am I some sort of unlucky charm?"

She then stands up and lets Ann's lifeless body lay on her bed, closing the blank blue orbs that stare at her for a few seconds. She then approaches the main door when a certain blonde boy and red-eyed girl appear in front of her.

"WHERE'S ANN!?" was all Ryuji can say as he is panting heavily.

"Ryuji! Will you not yell at people's faces for once?", Makoto scolded him as she looks at Kasumi, "What happened to Ann?"

Kasumi never spoke a word and gave them Ann's letter. Enraged, Ryuji rushes past Kasumi and enters Ann's room as he begins to mourn loudly on his fallen friend's body. Makoto tries her best not to cry as they know the situation is getting worse. She catches up with Ryuji and consoles him before telling him to leave as Kasumi watches the hallway for any threats.

Ryuji then spoke up, "The hell, man?! Is it because we accepted Doc's reality that made us weak? That he made us forget about our leader while he plotted some damn idea on killing all of us!?"

Makoto places her hand on his shoulder and sternly reminds him, "We know this is our fault, but that doesn't mean we're weak or oblivious. What would Akira say if he saw us in despair and feeling discouraged?" Ryuji sighed and kicked the floor as he marches out of the door.

As the three proceed to leave the Takamaki residence, Ryuji is shot in the knee by soldiers.

"THERE THEY ARE!", the captain of the squad yells as Kasumi changes into her Phantom Thief outfit, which consists of a gray coat with frilled sleeves, leotards that show a scarlet color, a belt with a diamond carved into a rose, and thigh-high stilletto boots. Her crimson gloves reach for her battle rifle to fire back at the soldiers.

"Get him outta here. I'll provide cover for you two," she commanded Makoto as the latter carries Ryuji and assists him in taking cover.

The soldiers were outmatched for Kasumi's quick reflexes that made her dodge their shots, giving her an advantage of taking them out flawlessly. After the last soldier is killed, she runs to the hiding duo and gives them help in escaping the neighborhood.

The trio arrive in Yongen-Jaya, but as soon as they set foot in the backalleys, they hear more soldiers entering through the other side of the district.

"Shit," Ryuji cursed, "we're screwed! Now what?"

As Makoto and Kasumi think of ideas that could help in avoiding the incoming soldiers, they suddenly hear a woman giving a battle cry as she attacks their pursuers. As they took a peek at the fight, they are shocked with what they see: a robot with a ponytail and a huge axe is wiping the floor with them.

She notices the trio and calls them over, signalling them that the fight is over. "Oi! Right over here! It's clear now!", said the robot.

Cautiosly exiting their hiding spot, Kasumi and Makoto assist Ryuji one more time as they join their savior.

"Who are you?", Makoto asked. She did not expect the response, however.

"My name's Labrys, an Anti-Shadow Weapon made by the Shadow Operatives."

Kasumi suddenly glares at Labrys, as if something pissed her off. "Shadow Operatives? You mean that terrorist group that hunts down Persona users?"

"Wait, ain't that bad?", Ryuji and Makoto panicked in unison.

"Trust me, lady, if I wanted to hunt down Persona users you'd be dead by my axe already."

"Doesn't mean you've atoned for your crimes, especially letting Kenzo Manahashi have the Sacrificial Lamb project!"

Makoto, now intrigued by what Kasumi said, inquires Labrys. "What's the Sacrifical Lamb Project, if I mean to ask without offense?"

Kasumi gives Makoto a glare before sighing in defeat, as she knows that her own team outcasted her while investigating said project.

The battle robot replied in detail, "The Sacrificial Lamb Project was supposed to be a confidential project by Kirijo Corp wherein the Shadow Universe would be blocked off from the real world with the help of a machine using a Persona user's power. When enough power has been absorbed, that power is used to seal off the portal between the worlds at the cost of the Persona user to become mortal once again."

"However, because they let some scumbag named Kenzo Manahashi have the project, things went wrong. And to put the tiniest cherry on top, he recruited Doctor Maruki to the project as a way of having the Metaverse in his power," Kasumi interjected, "His top priority? Kidnap or kill all Persona users for the sake of powering the machine further."

"Holy shit. So Maruki was with this Manahashi guy from the start?" Ryuji asked as if he was making a point. He kinda did as Labrys replied to him.

"It'd seem like it. He was the guy with the research that split up into two factions: one for Shido, and one for us."

Before the discussion went further, Makoto informs them of their position. "I hate to break it to you guys, but this isn't the perfect place to talk about something like this." Ryuji, Kasumi, and Labrys agree as they walk to Leblanc. Or what's left of it.

In front of them is a now-destroyed Leblanc Cafe, shown with a door broken to bits on the outside and everything - from kitchenware to books to even the seats - in a state of derelict. The attic seemed okay on the outside, but only the Thieves know what its inside looks like.

"Good. You're here," said an orange-haired girl accompanied by a tall boy with blue hair and another boy with a tan coat.

"Took you long enough," Ryuji uttered as Makoto sets him down, "where's Morgana?"

Without hesitation, the blue-haired boy spoke with sadness in his tone. "Dead."

The boy with the tan coat then followed his word, "We already found him rotting near Untouchable. It seemed that he had the same idea as I did."

"Well, that means we're undermanned in this. But thanks for the information, Akechi-san," Kasumi courteously thanked.

The orange-haired girl, Futaba Sakura, noticed her statement and questioned it. "Undermanned? Wait, where's Ann?"

Silence filled the air, meaning only one thing for them in a time like this. After a short while, Akechi broke the silence.

"Pardon me, robot lady, but we have something to check in the attic. Mind watching the lunatic with the bleeding knee here for a minute?"

"The fuck did you say, Akechi!?" Ryuji fired a look at him as he scowled.

"He didn't mean any ill intent, Ryuji. That's his way of saying, 'watch my friend'." The blue-haired boy told him.

"I'm neither friend nor foe, Yusuke. You know it," Akechi barked as he made his way through. Kasumi, Makoto, Futaba, and Yusuke followed.

The group arrives upstairs, with the sight of a blanket covering a body being the first they see. They stop dead in their tracks before they get close to the body, all showing looks of grief and dejection. Akechi notices this and proceeds forward.

"It seems you've all feel guilty about abandoning him," Akechi's words shot at the group like a spear going through, "I guess it didn't have to be my hand that killed him after all."

Angered by his blaming, Yusuke furiously defends the group. "Are you trying to say this is our fault to begin with!? I cannot believe you would have the nerve to say things like that to us - HIS OWN TEAMMATES!"

Futaba followed up his defense, "Yeah, and what the hell were you? A snake in the grass want to bite Akira in the neck since the day you met him."

"ENOUGH!"

All have their eyes on Kasumi, who is holding back her tears. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Blaming each other for things that you are all responsible for!" No one tried to defy her. "I myself am at fault as well for this. If only I have realized it sooner, we would have stopped this madness. But we are already too late for that."

Akechi stares at her intensely before pulling out a notebook under Akira's bed. It is a notebook that contained details about The Conspiracy, as well as how they are connected to the Shadow Operatives.

"Looks like you weren't the only one looking into them, Yoshizawa."

Futaba then alerts the group suddenly, "Guys, I'm picking up hearings of another patrol unit entering Yongen. We need to leave now!"

The crew rushes downstairs only to see Ryuji standing by the doorway with his leg bleeding.

"Ryuji!", Makoto yelled, "You shouldn't be standing."

Ryuji replied with a dark look in his eyes, "That Labrys lady says we only have three minutes to prepare and leave. She's grabbing her friends who will get us in the main road. And the last thing I need is pulling you all down because of my knee."

"What are trying to say?"

"I'm staying behind. If these bastards want us, they will have to go through me first."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?", Makoto now scolding Ryuji but at the same time began worrying, "That's suicide!"

Ryuji finally decides to speak his heart out, "I let Akira down. I let the Phantom Thieves down. I let my mom down. I let everyone down. Bad enough if I have to keep everyone down all the time. So do me a favor and just get out while you can!"

Not wanting Ryuji to die alone like everyone else, Yusuke steps forward. "Then I shall join you."

"Forget it, Yusuke. You're in good shape to escape with the rest."

"Physically, I may. But mentally and emotionally, I am not. I fooled myself as I fooled everyone. And I will not stand to live my life with that sorrow burdening me to my last breath."

Not arguing against his reason, Ryuji sighs and walks over to the counter. "I feel hungry. Mind cooking for me, Yusuke?"

Before Yusuke can respond, Kasumi pulls his shoulder to confirm his decision. "Are you sure about this, Kitagawa-senpai? This is a one-way ticket."

Yusuke hugs her before speaking in a soft tone, "I should thank you for opening my eyes. In fact, as I reunite with the others who have passed, I should thank them as well for being alongside me in this journey. I should also apologize to Akira when I see him for neglecting his pleas of help, which brought me back to my old self. You, Yoshizawa, are now one of the last Phantom Thieves in this. I trust you like how Akira does."

Labrys then returns to the group, "Alright, you guys. The van's ready. Hurry it up!" As she watches the group leave, she looks at Ryuji and Yusuke inside Leblanc. "Are you certain about this?"

"My mind's made up. We're gonna go down the hard way."

"I agree. Let this be known as a splendid finale for the marvelous Fox and the intimidating Skull."

Labrys nods and leaves the two alone. Yusuke then begins to create a beef bowl with what's left of the ingredients in the fridge.

As they wait for their impending doom to happen, Yusuke spoke with doubt. "Has it been our fault that this series of events have unfold? Maybe it is, maybe tis not. But regardless, we failed our duty as Phantom Thieves the moment we destroyed the God of Control."

Ryuji can only laugh at his words and reply with a heavy heart. "Akira'd surely be kicking our asses right now if we listened to him. Seeing Ann's suicide note made things worse for me to take in."

"If you do not mind, what was written in her note?"

"Something about failing Shiho, Akira, and us. She had little hope left to give to us before she offed herself."

"I see," Yusuke can only say as he gives Ryuji his meal.

As they look at the broken clock, the footsteps of the soldiers grew louder.

"Ready?" Ryuji prepares his shotgun, loaded with only ten rounds.

"For the Phantom Thieves." Yusuke declares as he readies his assault rifle with his last mag.

The soldiers arrive at the doorstep, and Ryuji and Yusuke begin their defense until their guns clicked and their bodies dropped.


	2. Prologue: The Last Phantom Thief of Earth XX (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Devastated by the deaths of her teammates, Kasumi Yoshizawa of Earth XX franticallys does her best to keep Ryuji and the others alive. But a fated meeting with Labrys and a fatal incident forces Ryuji and Yusuke to distract the soldiers while the rest escape.
> 
> What challenges would stall the remaining Persona users from reaching their goal to save the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious as to how the PT of this world look like, here is how they appear:
> 
> Akira (dead) - same appearance as Ren except he is as tall as Akechi instead of Ryuji and his hair is slicked back like his Yakuza look in the P5D
> 
> Ryuji (dead) - pretty much the same except his hair is back to its original black
> 
> Ann (dead) - no pigtails; hair down to the lower back
> 
> Morgana (dead) - human form
> 
> Yusuke (dead) - he has the artist's ponytail since his hair is long; rolled up sleeves
> 
> Makoto - hair is longer up to upper back length; is 5'6 instead of 5'5
> 
> Futaba - hair is at shoulder length; wears a jacket with the Oracle motif
> 
> Haru (dead) - she now wears sunglasses a lot and is free in her clothing style
> 
> Akechi - same SoB except he sports hand wraps instead of gloves
> 
> Kasumi - the brown-haired twin. (Yeah, so instead of Kasumi dying, it's Sumire.)

_**March 17, 20XX** _

_**Location: Tokyo, Japan - Earth XX  
Time: 1834 hours**_

The sound of gunfire can be heard in the empty region of Yongen-Jaya. Futaba and Makoto enter the van first, hoping things would not be as worse as they thought. They are then greeted by an old dog wearing wings.

"Koromaru, you can stop now."

The girls then look at the driver of the van, who is somewhat as old as Makoto. Seated next to him is a short-haired police officer who is oddly wearing a green vest instead of the standard blue. And the one who will be seated next to them is a familiar face that only Futaba would recognize.

"PINK ARGUS!? ARE YOU FOR REAL?"

"Not so loud, Sakura." Akechi scolds her as he scans the area if they got compromised.

Yukari Takeba, star of Futaba's favorite show, is indeed a Persona user. She also works as the Shadow Operative's marksman, having her signature bow and arrow with her. After hearing about the sudden attack, Yukari escaped death after her film crew were killed by an Abaddon spawn, which she was glad to kill it with her Persona Isis.

"Zip it, Defective Prince! You don't know how a true fan appreciates her favorite celebrity."

"Oh, tell me more. I am DYING to find out."

Kasumi and Labrys enter last as they monitor the area, making sure the soldiers only faced Ryuji and Yusuke. A sad expression falls on Kasumi, trying to pull herself together as she adds two more bodies into her thought. Labrys notices this and gestures Yukari to talk to her.

"Is everything alright? You look tense." the actress asked.

"Tense? Yukari-san, I don't think this is how a tensed look is.", the driver commented.

"Really, Ken-kun? How does a woman look like when she's tensed?"

The driver, identified as Ken Amada, pulls out his snarkiest comment. "If I told you now, I'll tell Junpei san as well. And Junpei-san wouldn't be your number one target for your annoyance and anger anymore. You wouldn't want that to happen now, would you?"

Yukari held off, knowing that out of all the people she throws jabs at Junpei doesn't have a clue on her mood. At least, she thought he doesn't. Shifting back to Kasumi,

"I know how you feel. Losing a lot of teammates is really a shitshow."

The gymnast remained quiet before she mumbled on her own. She must be that tense, everyone thought.

The police officer spoke up, "So you guys are the infamous Phantom Thieves? Kinda few from how I saw them. Plus, I should see a guy with suave hair in your team. He is your leader, right?"

Kasumi stayed quiet. Closing her eyes and citing a small prayer, she ignores the people inside the van.

"No point in talking to her, officer. She just felt trauma one after another in a matter of days." Akechi defended Kasumi's lack of response.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know," the officer apologized, "but if you must know... We lost a lot of friends yesterday. And Mitsuru-san told us to find you guys before this went to hell. I get that you don't want to talk to us, and it's okay. I'm sure we-"

Before she could finish, Ken abruptly stops the van. Koromaru starts barking angrily, giving the group a chance to look at what's ahead. A group of Seth are charging at them as Ken backs up the van to a considerable distance. Kasumi then stands up and gets out of the van to clear the path.

"Let's go, **Guinivere**!"

She summons her Persona, who appears as a violet-skinned huntress with a torn cape and hood, bandoleers of throwing knives around her torso, black tights with chains wrapped around her legs, and medieval boots and greaves. She lets out a laugh that Akechi would love as her eyes turned yellow.

"HehehehahahahHAHAHAAHA! Show them the light!"

Guinivere unleashes a barrage of Shining Arrows, weakening the Seth group before Kasumi whips out her spear chain.

"You guys just drive. I know what I'm doing." she ordered the group. She then launches her spear to latch onto one of the wyverns and commands it to follow the van as it moves.

"Nice job, Angel! Smooth as always!" yelled Futaba as she pumps her fist in the air.

Angel. Her Phantom Thief name. She given the nickname by Akira after they started teaming up in Sae Niijima's Palace. Back then, Akira put himself on the line to save everyone. But have they done the same to him when he was the one who saw beyond Maruki's lies?

Kasumi can't help but feel a mix of emotions in her. She coughed out the chance to cry. Which alerted Futaba as the little gremlin then begins to annoy her.

"Aww, is our little Angel crying? It's been a while since I heard you cry over the nickname in itself."

Kasumi lets out a playful laugh as she rolls her puffy eyes. "Aw, shuttup! Only he has the right to tease me."

Back inside the van, Akechi just finished calling someone. "I just finished alerting Hasegawa-san of our current situation. He should rendezvous with us near the Kirijo Headquarters." He then turns his sights onto Labrys, who stares back at him.

"I heard there were two of you."

"The other one's dead. Her powers were the first to be absorbed." Labrys answered bluntly, but Akechi can tell that there is an underlying emotion in her statement. Dismissing the thought, he spots the headquarters and asks Ken.

"I believe that is the Kirijo Headquarters?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Seems a bit off, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"The exterior of the place is supposed be blue, correct? Why is it black?"

"Are we seriously going to hear criticism about interior design from you?", Futaba interrupted the two to avoid further complications. The group gets startled when the Seth Kasumi rode on falls down to a ditch. Makoto was the first to see if the young gymnast is okay, but to her surprise she is now sitting on top of the van.

Kasumi catches her glare and asks, "What? Is it wrong that I feel bored from just riding that thing?"

"You nearly scared us! What would happen if something bad happened to you?" Makoto chided Kasumi like she was a toddler. Rather than argue, Kasumi returns inside the van and catches the attention of Akechi, who is suddenly blushing from something. Futaba, Labrys, and Yukari notice it as well but decide to not ask further.

"Alright, guys. Home sweet home," Ken gleefully proclaimed.

"Not exactly the word I'd use, considering your activities." Kasumi coldly stated.

"As expected, the Kirijo Headquarters took the mere disguise of a regular office building. But then again, it's obvious to be suspicious if the-" Akechi claimed before getting cut off by Futaba, who suddenly informs everyone of a problem.

"GUYS, WE GOT BOGEYS BEHIND US! TOO MANY OF THEM!"

Everyone takes a peek at the back and sees an entire military division catching up to them. Labrys tries to volunteer in distracting them, but before she could exit the van...

"What the - They got rocket launchers!?" Futaba panicked even more.

"They're hellbent on killing us. Not surprising from Shido anyway." Akechi calmly (and coldly) stated as he suddenly switches to his Phantom Thief outfit, consisting of a black bird helmet that resembles a crow, a dominantly blue jumpsuit with black stripes, a ragged caped, and a silver belt. "Let's kill them before they kill us."

Yukari protested to his idea, "No one is killing anyone in Kirijo grounds! We can make it without engaging in a fight."

Ken hears this and accelerates the van to reach the base, earning a scolding from the police next to him.

"Damnit, Ken! At least warn us next time!"

"You heard her, Chie-san. We have to hurry."

As the crew focus their eyes on both their destination and their pursuers, Kasumi can only sense something is wrong. She carefully observes the military tailing them, and notices that they are not making any effort in speeding up.

"Something's not right. We're speeding up, but they're not."

"It's a good thing they aren't speeding up. Bu-"

"You got to be kidding me!" Ken shouted as he spots a tank taking aim at them.

"Labrys, you know what to do."

"Aye, aye! Come, **Ariadne**!"

Before the tank launches its cannon, it is suddenly crushed by a Persona that appeared on top of it as it performed Beast Weaver. The group celebrates in victory, but is too late to recognize the SECOND tank that popped up.

"INCOMING!"

The tanks fires at them, and before Kasumi could summon Guinivere, she is knocked unconscious by the blast. Minutes later, she is being dragged off by Chie as Yukari and Akechi give them cover fire while the rest proceed inside the building. Regaining consciousness, she is greeted by Koromaru's licking on her face and the looks of people she didn't recognize. One of them was obvious Rise Kujikawa, but with her appearance she is nearly unrecognizable. Another face is a guy with spiky hair and headphones on his neck. He also has a cast on his right arm and sports a scar on his face. Next is a woman with turquoise hair tied to a braid who provides her a drink. Fourth is a man who wears a hat similar to Haru albeit without the feather. Surprisingly, he has the same revolvers as Makoto except they are dual-wielded and larger in size. Lastly, a tall man with an appearance that reminds her of Ryuji gave her a blanket (which is cute, if she might add) and glances between her and the main door.

"You sure they'll be alright?" Rise spoke up.

"They'll manage. If anything, that Akechi boy is literally the definition of berserk.", Labrys replied.

"And to think Akechi was as bad as Adachi.... He's worse than I thought," the man with the broken arm complained.

"It's okay. He may be a sociopath, but he means well. A little too well...." Makoto tried to reassure him.

"You know, the place isn't safe. If they reach the chamber, we are screwed before our plan can come to fruition." the akimbo man warned.

"Hasegawa-san is right. We don't have much time left before Manahashi gets here.", the woman with turquoise hair spoke to encourage everyone to keep moving.

Analyzing the area, Futaba suddenly has an idea. "Hey, do you guys have a map of the entire place?"

"We do. Just a moment," the woman replied with a serious look as she approached the AI kiosk, "Fuuka Yamagishi. Operative 1-3-0-3."

The AI recognizes her voice key, and soon after a holographic map is displayed for everyone to see. Futaba carefully studies the map before she draws to a conclusion.

"Alright, if I could get into the server room and hack multiple pathways to make sure everyone gets to your safe zone in one piece, we'd have no problem in completing this plan of yours."

"Should we tell them?" Chie looks at the group.

"We should. They've come this far, and even if I am disappointed that there are only a few Phantom Thieves you got-"

"Damnit, Yosuke! They lost most of their members already! Can you be sensitive for once?"

After getting elbowed in the ribs by Chie, the man named Yosuke apologized. "I-I'm sorry.... I didn't know..."

Kasumi sat up and patted his shoulder to reassure him, but her face says otherwise.

Futaba studied the map as Fuuka explains the plan. "Okay, so we know that Manahashi has the Sacrificial Lamb machines. With Souji dead and Aigis destroyed, the machine already did a reverse effect by opening the portal to the Shadow Universe. Thus the presence of unusual creatures..."

"But where does that lead us to?" Makoto inquired.

Rather than explain further, Fuuka allows the man with the hat to continue. "Hasegawa-san?"

"So we managed to find an old machine in the warehouse. We only learned just hours ago that it is a multi-dimensional transporter, so we decided to turn the tables on that bastard."

Kasumi then simplified it, "So basically, we just go to another dimension ahead before he does?"

"Precisely."

As Hasegawa confirmed Kasumi's deduction, Futaba turns to the group with a face that spells good news and bad news.

"Good news and bad news, guys. The good news is, my hacking skills are capable of giving you all 500% safety as soon as you arrive in the warehouse."

Yosuke whispers to Chie, "I am so glad she's on our team."

"But the bad news is...." Futaba pauses, gathering the right words to say without making everyone worry, ".... I have to stay behind. The moment I lock the doors, I can't access my way to the warehouse with an alternative route."

Makoto cursed under her breath while Kasumi looked at her with helpless eyes. "Is there no other way?"

"Sadly, no. I'm on my last health bar on this one. But then again, as if Sojiro were still here to lecture me about being reckless again..."

Silence filled the air again until the tall blonde man broke it.

"If we're gonna do this now, we better get to it. I'll remain with the gremlin to make sure all of you get through."

Makoto, knowing that she is at her wit's end, rejects his decision. "I'm sorry, but you won't be joining her at all in this."

"Ma-Makoto?"

"I'm going with you, Futaba. I'm not leaving you behind on this one."

"But that means you're leaving ME behind."

Makoto and Futaba turn to look at Kasumi, who couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"You know how hard it is to be ACTUALLY alone already? I lost Sumire, Dad, Mom, Akira, Morgana-senpai, and everyone else! I can't.... I can't afford to lose you two as well...."

As the others hear her voice breaking, they look onto the two Phantom Thieves with concerned faces. But Makoto and Futaba showed their determination at them, knowing this will be the last time they will work together.

"Kanji, take her with you. We'll restock first on supplies before heading for the warehouse."

"You sure about that, Rise?"

"I'm certain. Zenkichi-san, Ken-kun... let's go."

And with that, everyone proceeds to their respective assignments.

Meanwhile, outside the Kirijo HQ....

"SHIT! I'm running low on ammo!" Akechi growls as he reloads his Moebius.

"And I'm running low on energy! Can't you summon your Persona for once?!" Yukari complains as she begins to weaken.

"If I do, I won't be able to control it....."

"Just do it!"

Akechi gives her a glare before giving her a warning, "Don't say I warned ya. Now run!" Yukari complies and slowly makes her way to the entrance.

"Come...... **LOKI**!!!!!!"

A Persona with a matched stripe pattern to its master appears between him and the military. Some soldiers begin to show fear, while others directly push forward firing at Akechi.

"Call of CHAOS!"

In a snap, Loki begins brainwashing some soldiers into a psychotic rage as they begin to turn on each other one by one. However, a man in the distance shoots Akechi in the neck before he could use another spell. Choking on his blood, Akechi crawls towards his gun only for a foot to step on his hand.

"Already, my son? I leave you alone for a week and you betray me?"

"Damn you, Father! In fact.... ACH!"

Akechi chokes more as Masayoshi Shido steps on his neck. "You know, I gotta thank Maruki for his work. Giving me a reality where I rule does seem fitting for an emperor." the latter spoke.

"Should we order an airstrike on this building?"

The man behind him, Kenzo Manahashi, speaks up. Sporting a sickening green suit and tie, he grins at Akechi's dying body as he speaks once more. "It'd be a better idea for us since no one will then interfere with our business."

"Keep in line, Manahashi. Just because your proposal of obtaining the Sacrificial Lamb doesn't mean you have all authority for it." Shido growls at him as Akechi knew where this was going.

Elsewhere, Futaba and Makoto make it to the server room and begin reprogramming the security system. They receive a distress call from a radio, and Makoto picks it up to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Niijima? Is that you?"_

"Takeba-san? You sound hurt. Everything alright?"

_"Akechi's down. Shido and his men are currently outside and on top of him."_

Futaba shot Makoto a look that begs for a trap she can get a hold of.

"Are there any security measures we can try to trip off?"

"The main lobby itself. But I can't get it to activate since the lock is up."

_'We're in the server room. We'll unlock the security measure there and you deal with what's going on."_

Yukari hears a gunshot and turns around to look at Akechi, who is now seen with a bullet to the head. Terrified of how ruthless the Conspiracy has gone, she immediately tells the pair.

"Akechi's dead. These guys are no joke at all...."

_"Pink Argus, stay focused. You know that you have to face the danger head on!"_

"Damnit, Sakura-chan, now is not the time!"

_".... Sorry."_

Upon knowing Akechi died, Makoto remembered something.

"Takeba-san, how far are you from Akechi-kun?"

_"Not that far, but not near either. Why?"_

"Akechi has a notebook regarding the Conspiracy's plans and stuff. Akira took notes before he died."

Yukari didn't need to be told twice as she knows where this is going.

"You want me to get it, don't you?"

_"As soon as the security is unlocked."_

"Hope this works," she muttered to herself as the soldiers make their way inside.

Futaba then sports her devilish grin as she reprograms the security in the main lobby. "In 3... 2... 1..."

With a push of a button, a couple of turret guns pop up and open fire at the soldiers in the lobby. While the chaos is happening, Yukari rushes to Akechi's corpse and retrieves the notebook only to be compromised by Manahashi. "We have a runner!" Without a second to spare, Yukari takes the shortcut and runs towards a glass tunnel that connects the main building to an annex.

"Takeba-san's really fast." Makoto spoke with an impressed smile.

"I wish I had more time to spend with her." Futaba remarked with a sad smile.

"How much longer do we have?"

"About five minutes, since the guns would overheat."

"Let's get to it then."

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, Kanji tries his best to cheer Kasumi up. Even with the assistance of Yosuke and Chie's (somewhat) playful banter, Kasumi remains down. Labrys then tries to hug her only to be pushed away. At this rate, even the veteran Persona users are having a difficult time keeping morale up.

"Damn. I didn't know she was this broken," Kanji quipped.

"Can't you two learn how to understand a girl's pain for once?" Chie retorted.

"It's okay, you guys. I'm sorry for being like this. This is just too hard to take in all at once...." Kasumi apologized as she avoided eye contact.

Labrys then tries to contact Makoto and Futaba for updates to avoid pissing Kasumi off with their insistence on cheering her up.

"Makoto, Futaba... how's it going there?"

_"Not so good. I can't believe you Shadow Operatives have countermeasures for my hacking!"_

_"Futaba, are you certain you never hacked on their site before all of this?"_

_"No way! That'd be like spoiling myself with all the good crap they have."_

Labrys can only laugh at their bickering but suddenly hears gunfire not too far from them. She exits the warehouse and finds Yukari dashing like there's no tomorrow.

"Yukari-san! Ariadne!"

Labrys uses her Persona to attack the soldiers while she rushes to Yukari. However as soon as they come in contact, Yukari gives her the notebook as she warns her to not open the door to anyone. She doesn't stop for a second and begins to lure the soldiers to another part of the headquarters.

"HEY, I'M RIGHT OVER HERE!"

Labrys, knowing how it will end, reluctantly returns to the warehouse and contacts the duo once more.

"Futaba-chan, the soldiers have breached the area. We need that lockdown fast!"

"Hang on! Gonna recalibrate the layout of the security pattern. It'll take thirty seconds!"

A third party in the voice of Rise Kujikawa would beg to differ. "Make it ten seconds! We got heat on our tails!"

"What's going on on your end, Rise?"

"Hasegawa-san is hurt, and I don't have enough power to let Kanzeon fire anymore."

"Futaba?"

"Gimme a sec, Makoto."

With enough time to spare, Rise, Zenkichi, and Ken managed to escape the soldiers. However, Zenkichi is badly wounded.

"Tis but a flesh wound...." he jokingly told them

"Can't you heal him, Rise-san?"

"I would if I could," Rise tells him as she slumps next to Zenkichi, "but I'm at my limit."

"Let's take it slowly then. The warehouse shouldn't be far."

In the server room, Makoto whips out her Peacemaker as she prepares for incoming intruders. "Futaba, you handle in the security system. I'll take out whoever is coming here." Futaba nods her head as she locks another entrance to the warehouse.

"One more entrance... I hope Risette gets past this one."

Manahashi makes his way to the server room along with seven heavily armed men. As he makes a turn, he narrowly avoids Makoto's shot and taunts her.

"You should have ran away when you had the chance."

"And let you win? Over my dead body."

"Ah, I knew a Niijima's soul will be as strong as a lion's. However, I did not expect you all to be as dumb as a turtle. Especially your sister, after I skinned her face alive for not giving you away."

Makoto can feel the rage in her boiling. This man murdered her sister and is still expecting her to surrender. She can imagine the pain Sae felt as she bled to death.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Giving her all in the last stand, Makoto engages herself in a deadly gunfight with Manahashi and his men. Elsewhere, Shido finds Yukari bleeding in an empty room and approaches her as he steps on her leg wound.

"Going somewhere?"

"You won't... make it out... alive...." Yukari slowly insulted him before receiving a kick to the face.

"Do you not know what happens when you cross with Masayoshi Shido!?" he angrily leers at Yukari and picks her up by the collar.

"Wouldn't care anyway." Yukari slyly responds as she lifts up a detonator, which primes the explosives of the room they are in. The lights suddenly turn on to reveal that the room is rigged with high explosives.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I do. Checkmate!"

Futaba herself had to detonate the room, knowing that Yukari had a dud detonator to scare Shido. She cries as she hears Yukari's radio going static, and looks back as Makoto continues her fight outside. It wouldn't take long until Makoto runs out of bullets as she is killed by Manahashi afterwards. Futaba, seeing that the recalibration is at 95%, tries to fight Manahashi herself but is overpowered and killed. Manahashi then notices the system and realizes that they walked right into a trap. He immediately rushes out of the building and orders an airstrike.

In the warehouse, Labrys desperately tries to contact Makoto and Futaba.

"Makoto-san! Futaba-san! Someone! ANYONE?"

The absence of a response only tells Kasumi one thing: they're gone. She stands up and finally speaks up to the others, "I guess I really am the last Phantom Thief. Of this Earth, at least."

Chie, confused by what she meant, asked for clarification. "What do you mean 'of this Earth'?"

"Akira's plan was to infiltrate the headquarters of the Conspiracy and destroy the machine. That was Plan A."

Ken, now intrigued by the notebook's contents, asks more. "What Plan B, C, and D?"

"Plan B is to go to another Earth and ask for their help. Plan C is to eliminate everyone by force, which for me is too grim to accept. Plan D...."

Her sudden pause puts everyone on the edge.

".... Suicide bombing."

Suddenly, the power goes out. And as it does, the teleporting device activates. Before they have the chance to express their awe, the building suddenly shakes.

"What the hell?! What's going on out there?" Kanji asked anxiously.

"Fuuka-san!"

Fuuka then begins to show signs of worry and fear as she warns everyone. "Looks like they are launching an airstrike. We don't have much time before the machine is destroyed by the debris. We have to send someone in!"

Zenkichi adds to the warning, "However, this will only accommodate one person only. It'd take 5 days for us to fix this junk if the debris will destroy it. Two weeks, if it is worse."

"We're going with Plan B, right?"

Kasumi, having nothing to lose now, volunteers without question. "I'll go."

"You sure about this, Yoshizawa-san? It may be a one-way trip, if things go wrong..." Rise speaks in a soft yet worrisome tone.

"I'm certain. I've lost everything, so allow me to prevent the next world from losing everything as well."

As she spoke, she switches back to her normal clothes.

"Why would you-" Yosuke wondered before getting cut off by Kasumi.

"it's best if I have a disguise. If the next world hasn't been exposed to the effects of the Sacrificial Lamb, then I can find a way to prevent this and fight back against Manahashi."

Another shake occurs, with the ceiling beginning to drop a few.

"Hurry! We don't have much time."

As Kasumi steps forward to the machine, she turns around to look at the remaining Persona users. Seeing their eyes filled with determination, fear, hope, and despair, Kasumi nods to all of them as she delivers a message to them.

"I know we are currently in a situation that may bring our extinction as Persona users. Without the guide of our leaders, we see ourselves as lost sheep looking for a home. But we cannot stay lost forever. We have to stay strong as we look further into ourselves and face the cruel reality that has been given to us. I know none of us have that leadership spirit, but I damn well know that we have that fighting spirit in us. So until I return.... give them hell."

And with a flash, she marches into the portal and disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! We've finally finished the prologue! I know it took long, but I contemplated if the Prologue should be a three-part area or not. So I decided to type everything here instead. So who's ready for the main story?
> 
> Also, for those wondering about how the thieves snapped out of reality a bit too late.... It'll be discussed in a later chapter via Kasumi's flashbacks.
> 
> And in regarding Yukari's sudden death with Shido, she actually rigged the room with explosives as they were in the Shadow Operatives' training room.
> 
> Stay tuned for "The Return of the Infamous Joker" as we begin the game once again!


	3. The Return of the Infamous Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> After Makoto, Futaba, and Akechi of Earth XX died in the hands of the Conspiracy, Kasumi vows to avenge them as she travels to another dimension to seek help and prevent further ruin.
> 
> Elsewhere, a prom in a small rural town is about to taken over by the man who is dubbed Charming Crime Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Finally! On to the main story!
> 
> So quick reminder: this takes place months after the end of Scramble. I will be making Royal as Scramble's prequel story. So yeah.
> 
> Anyways, here's the story!

**March 17, 20XX**

**Location: Nayami National High School**   
**Time: 1850 hours**

"Look who's finally here!"

"Damnit, Daisuke! You're too loud!"

Amused by his friends' energy, Ren Amamiya exits the taxi as he approaches them. Sporting a devilish red coat with a gray suit underneath, red slacks, and black Victorian boots, he could say he almost looks like Arsene. (except for the wings, ofcourse.)

"Okay, I'm gonna have to agree with Daisuke here. Damn! You look good in red."

"Where'd that scolding go, Kana?"

Daisuke Matsunaga and Kana Sato have been Ren's childhood friends until his probation, and even though they have their pal back they still feel guilty for shunning him away during his stay in Tokyo.

He spoke to stop the banter, "Alright, you guys. We don't have time to waste."

"Is my only date to the prom about to ditch me outside?"

Daisuke, Kana, and Ren turn around to see a face Ren would recognize with awe.

"Holy moly, Suzui.... You-you look..."

"Astonishing." Ren finished Daisuke's sentence.

Blushing in reaction to Ren's comment, Shiho bashfully responds. "Thanks.... I-I hope you like me wearing this." She starts twirling around in her seafoam green dress with a silver star motif on the side and a slit that shows off her left leg. On her feet are white heels that leave an impression on its texture.

"Why not we have a photo together first? Pretty sure Ann would love to see us like this." Ready nonchalantly states while he pulls out his phone.

"Good idea. Though she'd get mad I'm having prom night with her man."

"What?" All three tried to make Shiho clarify herself, but she simply shakes her head.

"Alright, Ren. I thought you said you had no girl back in Tokyo," Kana begins to accuse him as he positions himself next to Shiho for the picture.

"Who said I didn't?" Ren shoots back with a smug grin on his face, one that Shiho has begun to get used to.

"Alright. Say cheese!"

The two former Shujin students flash smiles as the shutter goes off. However, before Shiho can move, Ren stops her from leaving. He then pulls out a bouquet of white roses.

"Sly dog!", Daisuke began to compliment him.

Shiho begins to lose her confidence, as she did NOT expect him to present her flowers. "I-I-I thought.... But y-you're..."

"Ann won't feel convinced if she saw you stealing me for one night without any signs," he teased furthermore, much to her embarassment.

"One more time?"

"One more time."

Shiho and Ren reposition themselves and flash smiles again as Kana takes their photo once more. Daisuke then suddenly starts complaining. "Man, how come Ren gets the ladies most of the time? First, Suzui," Shiho glares at him with a red face before he clarifies, "not that you two are really dating and all. But then there's this Ann chick you two keep talking about, and the mysterious girlfriend Ren has. Why can't I be a chick magnet for once?"

Shiho giggles as Ren begins to lecture him on how to get a girl on their way to the gymnasium, "First, you must have **Knowledge** at the level of **Erudite.** Then, you must possess the **Angelic Kindness** that can give you girls who can appreciate your heart. Then, it is on how **Lionhearted** you are in **Courage** to make sure they stay safe from all harm. Afterwards, having **Transcendent Proficiency** keeps you crafty so you can impress them with your skills. And finally, you must possess a **Charm** which spells **Debonair** all over."

"Uh......" Daisuke is at a lost for words due to Ren's pacing in the lecture.

Kana turns to Shiho and whispers, "I envy your date. He looks like he knows what he's doing."

Shiho regains her composure and curtly replies, "My, it must be natural for him."

The group arrives in the gymnasium, which is packed big time. Feeling the cool breeze of the air conditioner next to them, Kana freely declares, "Finally, some cold air in this place!"

"The gym has been cold most of the time, though." Shiho remarked.

"Yeah, Kana. See, the transfer student knows that the gym has been with cold air. You have been schooling here, and you never noticed it." Daisuke began to poke fun of her.

"Ren, they're bullying me!" she pouted at her friend as a last resort.

"Seriously, Kana. Better stop going to the beach if you want the cold air." Ren decided to play along.

"I have been betrayed...." Kana surrenders as they go to the food stand.

After hours of letting the MC speak and having intermission numbers to bore them to death, the group began to snore it off until ballroom dancing begins. As soon as the music begins playing, everyone puts themselves in place for the dance to begin.

"I hope your leg isn't bothering you as we dance, Shiho." Ren inquires her with a smile.

"Not at all. I bet you wanna dance without your glasses in the way," Shiho returned the snark.

"These glasses are fake."

"Huh?" Shiho is shocked to actually hear Ren confessing that his glasses are just an accessory.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you. It has grown on me, you know?" Ren apologizes to her as he tries to cover his shame.

"Hey, it's aright." Shiho reassures him before kissing his cheek. "Don't get the wrong idea, Amamiya. I know you have someone waiting for you back in Tokyo, so I have no right to enter your infamous harem."

"Why do you suddenly sound like Futaba?" He groaned at the sound of the term. She lets out a small laugh.

The dance continues on until a sudden elimination round was declared by the MC. Without a doubt, Shiho and Ren were the last to continue dancing as they win the sudden game. Before they could execute a graceful finale, Ren suddenly feels a sharp pain in his head. Shiho, noticing Ren before she stopped spinning, maintains her balance as she assists Ren. Daisuke and Kana follow suit.

"Ren-kun, what's wrong?"

"Bro, you okay?"

"Ren, say something?"

"Is there a first aid kit around here?"

The voices of the people around began to become inaudible until it rushed back to his ears. As he opens his eyes, they sport a bright yellow color that could only mean one thing. For him, at least.

"Re-Ren? Your eyes...." Shiho slowly pulls out her mirror the show Ren his reflection.

"Ren, you look like you've seen shit." Daisuke adds up as he pointed out his facial expression.

"Hey, you're sweating a bucket load." Kana points out his rapid sweating.

Before he could respond, Ren's Third Eye suddenly functions and notices a Shadow charging upward to Shiho's location. Without warning, he tackles her out of the way.

"LOOK OUT!"

As the crowd reacted at his action, they reacted more to what came out of the gymnasium's floor. A Moloch appears out of nowhere as it begins its rampage in the gym. Not soon after, a group of Decarabia spawn in the hallways followed by groups of Onmoraki, Black Ooze, and two Raja Naga shadows. As everyone fled the area, Ren and his friends remain cornered by the Shadows.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT THING?" Daisuke shouts as he backs away from the Raja Naga.

"Ren! What are we gonna do?" Kana starts panicking at the sight of the Black Ooze.

"This has to be a dream.... this has to!" Shiho hides behind the trio as the Onmoraki approach her.

Before he could respond, a voice begins to call him in his head.

**"So we meet again this time, Trickster! For you have not sought trouble as trouble sought you! Let us use this opportunity to reawaken once more to the rebellious soul that resides within you."**

"Yeah," Ren blunlty answers as he eyes the Moloch. "Let's do this."

Daisuke catches this and looks at him with a puzzled face.

**"I AM THOU, THOU ART I! Thou hast reawakened to a sleeping power that awaits your rage! For thou hast faced the trials and defied thy treacherous fate, let us unleash once more the power for the sake of thine justice!"**

A domino mask appears on Ren's face, which catches attention of the three people behind him.

"A mask?" Shiho wonders.

Ren immediately pulls his mask, and remembers that he will be undergoing the same level of pain he felt when he first awakened his Persona. He begins to scream in pain as the mask rips off his face, blood dripping from the spot.

"WHAT THE F-" Kana shouts in terror.

Ren suddenly laughs like a maniac as he finds himself engulfed in blue flames. His red coat is replaced by a long black coat with a three-parted tail, his red slacks have been replaced with black ones instead, and he feels the crimson gloves form in his hand.

A figure behind him appears, displaying a figure with a red suit and gray legs that are near-metallic. On his back are dragon wings colored yellow and black, and on his head shows a red gangster hat.

"Glad to have you back! Let's go, **Raoul!** "

The figure laughs as it uses a spell that placed its enemies to sleep. Although it was their perfect chance to run, Ren had other plans.

"Does anyone know how to activate the sprinkler system manually?"

No response.

"Guys?"

Still no response. Ren then turns around and sees his friends having faces of shock and awe. Slapping his face, Ren forgot that he isn't with the Phantom Thieves. "Oh, shit...."

"YOU'RE A FREAKING PHANTOM THIEF!? AWESOME!" Daisuke yells joyfully as he is not only meeting a Phantom Thief, but also being friends with one the whole time.

"Were you hiding this from us the whole time?" Kana accused him, this time with a tone of curiosity.

"So you're the ones who did everything back in Tokyo. Even after I-"

Shiho is cut off when one of the Raja Naga woke up, prompting Ren to improvise.

"Raoul! Eigaon!"

The figure unleashes a heavy curse spell that staggered the beast, which recovers quickly and attacks with a Maziodyne. Ren commands Raoul to defend the three with his wings and starts commanding them as Raoul deals with the awakened Shadow.

"Daisuke, I need you to head for the Chemistry Lab and find some kerosene. Afterwards, you rendezvous with Kana and create molotov cocktails in the cafeteria. You'll be attracting the little shitbirds, since they're weak to Fire. Shiho, you're on Decarabia duty. Those pipsqueaks are not as tough as they look. Hit their eyes and they'll drop like flies. Then rush outta here to activate the sprinkler system."

Shiho questions the idea, especially Ren's role. "What about you? Those things will come after me as soon as I leave the gymnasium."

Showing off his signature grin, "I'll handle them with ease. IT'S SHOWTIME!"

The group then splits up as Ren commands Raoul to attack the sleeping Shadows with a Megido spell to wake them up. Daisuke and Kana rush together as they throw stuff on the Onmoraki group while Shiho uses a volleyball to catch the Decarabia's attention. Ren remains facing the two Raja Naga and Moloch Shadows.

In the second floor of the school, Daisuke and Kana rush to the Chemistry Lab with the Onmoraki in pursuit.

"Crap, it's like that nightmare of mine where I was chased by roasted chicken!" Daisuke quoted as he frantically looks for the kerosene in the chemical cabinets.

"As much as I want to laugh at that, I can't seem to." Kana fearfully admits as she watches their exit point.

Daisuke ducks down and opens a cabinet with the kerosene inside it. "YES!" As he grabs it and closes the cabinet, he is greeted by the demon in front of him. His scream of terror caught Kana's attention as she rushes to save her friend and kicks the chicken demon away.

"Where the hell did they pop up!?" Kana panics even more. They then hear noise from the vents, and without looking at where they're going they bump into Shiho.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Not an option!"

Shiho picks up the duo and sprints with them as the Shadows chase them down. Finding the cafeteria, Shiho then formulates an idea which Ren would be very much impressed.

"I have an idea, and this may end up with us expelled."

"I am already not liking that idea!" Kana retorted.

"Whatever! Just say it!" Daisuke scolds Kana as he pressures Shiho to tell her plan.

"We're gonna lure all of them here in the cafeteria and cause a fire. Then we'll let the smoke detector catch wind of the smoke, so that the sprinklers will go off."

"What? You didn't find the source of that sprinkler system?"

"I panicked, okay?! Giant, one-eyed stars chasing me puts my anxiety to an all-time high!"

"What about making the molotovs?"

"We don't have time!"

The trio enter the cafeteria and spread the kerosene to a few places. The Onmoraki and Decarabia arrive, and while the demons hunt the three civilians down, the latter group sneaks their way out as they turn on the stoves in the kitchen. The moment they reach the door, Daisuke slips and alerts the monsters.

"RUN!"

Shiho lights up the kerosene trail as it leads back to the kitchen, resulting in an explosion that triggered the sprinklers. Catching their breath, the trio are relieved to be alive.

Meanwhile, back in the gymnasium....

"Crap! These things are tougher than we thought, Raoul." Ren stated as he lifts himself up.

**"It appears that these foul creatures have gained more resiliency since we last encountered them back when I was known as Arsene."**

"Where are the waterworks?" Ren grimaced as he prepares his dagger at the large enemies. Just as he was about to lunge towards them, the sprinklers have been activated right on cue. Ren then asks Raoul if he can summon other Personas.

**"You would not be called the Trickster if you do not possess such power now, wouldn't you?"**

Ren smiles and calls him back to summon another Persona. **"THOR!"**

The Norse God of Thunder appears in front of the enemies and unleashes Wild Thunder on them. Paralyzing every foe, Ren begins to make a run for the door when the Black Ooze spawn on his feet. He cursed as Shiho, Daisuke, and Kana return to the place.

"REN!" all three called in unison. But just like Ren, they get caught by the Black Ooze.

"The hell is this black shit?" Shiho can't hold in her thoughts and curses at the sight of the Shadow holding them down.

"Hang on!" Ren attempts to call out another Persona but is greeted with more Black Ooze around him, preventing the chance of having a clean shot at saving the three. As all four of them struggle against the formation of the ooze, the huge demons recover from their paralysis and charge onto the Persona user.

Kana notices a shadow on the beam of the gym and catches everyone's attention. "Hey guys! Look up there!"

**"ELLA!"**

A Persona in a wedding dress spawns over the Shadows, and with just one spell from her owner annihilates the Black Ooze. "Makougaon!"

The Raja Nagas and Moloch are hit with the spell as well as the figure jumps down from the beam while firing a lever-action rifle with one hand.

"Damn, she's cool! Is she a Phantom Thief too?" Daisuke calls out Ren, who only responds with a grin as he reunites with the mystery person.

"Great to see you again, dear." He flirts at her.

"Never thought it would be like this, Senpai." She responds without hesitation.

"How can we help?" Shiho inquires the both of them as she glances at them and the behemoths in front of them.

"We got this, Suzui-senpai! Get out while you still can!"

Shiho notices her formality and her address to her name. She will be asking those two later.

"No way! After everything that has happened, we aren't leaving!" Kana objects the other Persona user's command.

"Senpai?"

"It's okay. They are helping us, anyway."

The three civilians stare at the powerful duo as if they feel an aura in them. Shiho then spots an opening near the stage and rushes to it. Daisuke and Kana follow her as one of the Snake demons begin to go after them.

"I'll take the bull, you take the snake."

"Got it. Raoul!"

"Let's dance, Ella!"

The two unleash their personas and attack their assigned enemies without holding back. As for the third behemoth, it began to corner Ren's friends.

"This was a stupid idea, Suzui!"

"No shit. We can't get out."

"Yes, we can!" Shiho proudly declares as she puts the air conditioner at full power, causing the Snake Demon to shiver. Shiho uses the opportunity to jump OVER its thick serpentine body and use the spotlight to electrocute it.

"Heads up, you two!" She warns them before removing the plug and dropping it onto the puddle below the demon as it falls down defeated and frozen.

"Guess you can say we shocked it out cold." Daisuke punned terribly as he receives two punches in the ribs by the girls.

Meanwhile, the Moloch falls defeat while the Raja Naga is determined to defeat them as it blocks their attacks.

"We're not gonna make it drop. Every time I take it out, it just grows stronger." Ren growled.

"Then I have an idea," the other user looks up to the beam she just came from. "Ready?"

Figuring out her idea, Ren smirks as he whips out his grappling hook. "Of course, my dear Sumire."

"That's Violet to you, mister."

Ren then catches Sumire as she jumps and clings onto him in mid-air. Pulling out his Desert Eagle, he unloads the entire clip and tosses Sumire in the air.

"All yours!"

Sumire then begins to draw her ribbon out and wrap it around the Shadow as she imagines it as a dance with her deceased sister before landing in Ren's arms.

"That was wonderful, Senpai!" was all she can say as the ribbon kills the Shadow behind them. Taking advantage of the position, he leans forward to kiss her lips as she starts blushing rapidly.

"Se-Se-Senpai! Come on! No flirting on the j-job!" Sumire begins to feel flushed out of embarrassment. Ren can't help but hug her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you as well."

"Uh, Ren?"

The two lovers are interrupted by Shiho, whose dress in now covered in ooze, kerosene, and dirt. She smirks at the two lovers as she continues, "I didn't know that you were dating the gymnast honor student of Shujin."

"Eh? Gymnast honor student?" Daisuke finds himself dumbfounded before Kana spoke up.

"So this is the mystery girlfriend, eh?"

"Wait a second.... Are you Kasumi Yoshizawa?"

Stunned by his question, Sumire responds calmly and respectfully. "Oh, I'm not my sister. I'm the younger twin, Sumire. I get mistaken a lot as her, but she is no longer with us."

 _Not entirely true at first, darling_. Ren just stares at his group before hearing a voice echo in the hallways.

"Joker! Joker! Damnit, where are you?! There you are!"

"HOLY SHIT! ANOTHER MONSTER THING!"

"Morgana-senpai! I miss you so much!"

"Eh? Sumire? What are y- Geff off uf mfeff!"

"Uh, Morgana? Ren, is this your cat?!"

Ren just continues to stare at them as Morgana his being hugged to death by Sumire. Shiho takes the silence as a yes and looks at Morgana even further.

"Wait," Kana starts connecting the dots, "your cat is a Phantom Thief. Your girlfriend is a Phantom Thief. What's next? That Ann girl you and Shiho talk about is a Phantom Thief?"

Morgana mistook Kana's comment about Ann as an insult. "How dare you insult my Lady Ann! I should have you know that I have enough skills to make you feel the pain!"

"If you're Ren's cat, then you better remember how many times I had to yank your tail every time you take my tuna!"

Morgana begins to hesitate in his comeback, "I-I was hungry, you know! And if I didn't snatch it away from you, you would have been sick all day!"

"That's a lame excuse for a cat."

"Call me cat one more time, you hu-"

"Guys," Ren interrupts them, "we need to get out of here first. Police are going to arrive and inspect this place."

"Suzui, tell your friends to get out of here first. I gotta talk with Joker and Violet here."

No one budged a muscle, since they can't take Morgana seriously.

"What? Is it because I'm a cat? Is it because I look like a discount mascot? What is it?"

"..... Did anyone else see you on your way here?"

Morgana then remembered getting kicked out by Ren's parents after he suddenly transformed to his Metaverse form. Then he also remembered the students running away from him as he strolled his way to the school. "Oh crap."

"Morgana-senpai!"

"I didn't know I was gonna be that noticeable!"

"And you were the one who said Phantom Thieves travel in the shadows. I'm disappointed in you, kitty." Sumire begins to play dramatic at Morgana's mistake.

Shiho then turns to Daisuke and Kana, "You two better make a valid excuse to the cops. If they ask about a giant-headed cat roaming around the street, tell them you saw no such thing and that the other students must have been traumatized and began hallucinating."

"You know trauma and hallucinations don't go simultaneously," Kana starts spitting facts before Shiho angrily instructs them again.

"No monster cats. No Phantom Thieves. Just civilians playing heroes. Capische!?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the two responded with chills on their spines as they leave the stadium.

"Suzui, you need to leave as well." Morgana encouraged her to go, but she insisted on staying.

"You won't make me leave that easily, _Mona_." She stood her ground, smirking as she focuses her eyes on Ren.

"Did she know about us already, Joker-senpai?" Sumire asks Ren in a low voice.

"It's okay. We can trust her." Ren responds with a whisper.

"Alright, Ren... or should I say Joker... let's have a talk." Shiho then demands an explanation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is done! I hope y'all enjoyed that one!
> 
> One thing to point out, if you wonder, is that the Shadows here are bigger in size compared to a normal human being:
> 
> Moloch is a 12-foot behemoth.  
> The Raja Nagas are around 15 feet in length.  
> The Onmorakis are 3-foot running nightmares.  
> The Black Ooze have no shape, but can expand itself to farther distances.  
> The Decarabia are 4 feet tall, hence Shiho's earlier panic attack during the hallway scene.  
> And so on and so forth.....
> 
> As for Shiho's comment about stealing Ren from Ann, I am gonna confirm that Ann actually has a crush on Ren and the only people knows about this are Ren (thanks to Shiho's gossip) and Shiho herself.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Plan of Action", as Ren and Sumire reconvene in the Amamiya residence for their next move!


	4. Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: World Under War
> 
> After his school prom becomes a gathering ground for Shadows, Ren Amamiya reawakens his Persona and is joined by Sumire Yoshizawa as they save the day.....
> 
> ..... But with their identities compromised, they will have to find ways to keep their secrecy while investigating the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! Another chapter for this tremendous tale!
> 
> So things got awry at the start, right? Well, things are gonna get more chaotic as the story progresses. I'm also writing this as half-asleep, so inform me if there are any typos.
> 
> Anyhow, let's get started.

_**March 17, 20XX** _

_**Location: Chinmoku Park, en route to Amamiya residence  
Time: 2130 hours** _

"Start talking."

Shiho's persistence in finally uncovering the Phantom Thieves matches that of Makoto's in her pre-Phantom Thief days. However, Ren still owes her an explanation, considering that Shiho IS the catalyst in the Phantom Thieves' debut in Tokyo years ago. Next to him is Sumire, who holds his arm tightly as she fears that Shiho may be going rough. And next to their interrogator are Daisuke and Kana, who is locking her glare at Morgana. The cat sits a few meters away from Ren and Sumire, thinking he would ruin their mood if a third wheel is with them.

"Well?" Shiho impatiently demanded as she tries to avoid scaring Sumire.

"Okay," Ren began, "you now know that the three of us are Phantom Thieves. And you know now how we operate in situations like earlier."

Morgana then turns to him and speaks in defeat, "If only I was there, I would have managed to at least help you out. But what am I supposed to do? I'm just a cat."

"Suddenly, you claim you're a cat when the scenario doesn't demand it." Kana teased Morgana before the latter lets out a large hiss.

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"We began after your..." Ren paused mid-way as he knows the next word would give Shiho bad memories. Shiho, however, gave him a nod to continue. "... incident back in Shujin. As soon as we knew what Kamoshida did, we had to stop him immediately. After him, we went on to do what is right: bringing justice to the world full of injustice, no matter the risk and no matter the cost."

Shiho then notices Sumire's downcast expression as Ren explained.

"Sumire, right? Is something wrong?"

Sumire hears Shiho call her attention and fixes herself before answering her. "Actually, what Senpai said isn't just for show. The Phantom Thieves nearly died thrice in a span of 18 months. As a de facto member, I knew something would go wrong after that casino. But I was weak that time, and last summer's incident just had to be when I was in Malaysia." She sighs after this, but Shiho begins to softly speak to her.

"Hey, it's not easy being a hero. There will always be risks, and I'm pretty sure that's what Ren did when he was trying to give us the easy tasks while he gave himself to the big guns. Regardless, we all have to show our courage and charge at life head on."

Sumire chuckles at Shiho's words. "Did my boyfriend teach you how to be an inspirational speaker?"

"I think it's more on the lines of Debonair and Angelic social skills."

Ren can't help but smile as Shiho managed to cheer Sumire up and relieve her of her worries. Meanwhile, Morgana taps his shoulder as they come close to his home. Before they could step foot of the house...

"Shit, we're still in our Metaverse attire. How are we going to explain to my parents about this?"

"I don't know. I probably might get kicked out again by your parents."

Shiho senses a figure behind them and pulls Joker's gun off his coat. Trying to act intimidating for the figure to come out, she begins her warning.

"I-I know you're out there, you creepy stalker. Just c-come out of your hiding spot before I-I-"

An icy tone stops Shiho in mid-speech as he reveals himself. "You'll what? You do know that you are not capable of combat since you clearly have three strong imbeciles behind you."

Ren, Sumire, and Morgana immediately identify the figure, and their reactions are nothing but shock as he steps into the light.

"Akechi..."

"Oh, my God! You're alive, Akechi-san!"

"Impossible. How did you cheat death twice?"

Daisuke and Kana notice their reactions and follow suit, only in different expressions.

"OH MY GOSH! THE DETECTIVE PRINCE AKECHI IS WITH US! AND IN THE FLESH!" Kana couldn't hold her excitement while Daisuke said otherwise.

"Come on, Ren! Even this bastard knows you? Just how famous did you get, man?"

Akechi just laughed at his comment and answered for Ren. "I bet you're willing to make your own criminal record so people can be your friend. Go ahead... **be my guest**."

Ren confiscates his gun from Shiho and starts interrogating him. "What are you doing here? How did you survive? I thought Maruki told us you were only a figment of the false reality he created."

"Even after all of this, you still fell for his tricks. Looks like the Trickster has been tricked." Akechi insults him as lets out a genuine smile. He turns to Sumire and compliments her, "Yoshizawa, it's been a while. You've quite grown since we last met. You're looking a little mature compared to last time."

Unsure how to respond, Sumire lets out a blank reply. "Thanks, I guess. Same goes for you, I think."

Suddenly, a door opens behind them. From the look of everyone's faces, it isn't going to end well. In front of them is a middle-aged man with short, wavy hair wearing a clean polo shirt and khaki pants, and behind him is a woman approaching her middle age as she sports long, wavy hair with her left eye nearly covered and wears a yellow blouse with blue denim jeans.

"Kids? What are you doing out here?" the man asked as he looked at Ren, "Son? I don't remember you wearing that black coat. Or having a red-haired date at all."

Sumire intensely blushes and lets go of Ren as she starts apologizing to the man. "ImsorrysirIdidntknowyouweregonnabemadatyoursonforruininghis-"

The man can't catch up and tells her to speak slowly. Sumire blushes further as now all eyes are on her, and speaks slowly at the expense of stuttering out of embarrassment.

"I'm s-sorry, Sir! I didn't k-know you were gonna be-"

Cutting her off, the man looks at her closely before letting out a haughty tone. "I don't believe it. Am I looking at Sumire Yoshizawa? Honey, that gymnast champion is with our son! And in matching outfits with our son as well!"

"DAD! Knock it off already!" Ren now begins to blush as the man, now identified as his father, gave a comment that Ren wished he never heard. Shiho, Akechi, and Morgana snickered behind their backs before Daisuke spoke.

"I'm sorry, Amamiya-san! We just need to borrow the living room for something we need to discuss."

"Are you referring to the incident earlier or this?" Mr. Amamiya's expression drastically changed as he then pulls out a gun from his bag. Although Ren and Morgana can dismiss it as an airsoft toy, the markings on the gun said otherwise, earning them winces.

"A model gun based off the Heckler and Koch USP45 with a red barrel. Rightfully owned by Ren Amamiya..."

Sumire and Shiho look at Ren as they prepare themselves for a scolding.

".... callsign Joker. Mind explaining to me, son?"

Morgana decides to step in to save Ren's dignity from being tampered by his family. Ren gives him a look of approval before his dad saw.

"Forgive us, Ren's dad," Morgana started as the man steps backward. "but what your son is really doing is saving the world. He owned that gun to defend himself from those who are hellbent on killing him."

Silence covered the group as the howls of the wind are the only source of noise. Sumire speaks up next instead, only for her to regret the words she will say.

"What are you talking about, cat?"

"What Morgana-senpai means is that your son is the leader of the Phantom Thieves and we just prevent a Shadow attack from causing mayhem here in this town."

Ren and Akechi both facepalmed at how direct she spoke to Ren's father. "Perfect." both groaned in unison. They did not expect the response, however.

"Should've known. I wanted to believe it wasn't true, but I guess it is. Come on in, including the weird cat monster."

"I explained it in simpler terms!" Morgana argued at Sumire, who looked at him sternly and replied with a shrug.

"You know that Amamiya-san is a straight-to-the-point person."

"How would you know that?"

As they enter the house, his mother greets them all with a concerned face. Tuning in to the news, they see a reporter giving a live news report outside the school where police begin to examine the downed Shadows. Sumire leans forward to Ren and whispers to him, "I'm so sorry, Ren-senpai. I think your parents are mad at us." Ren can only nod as his mother began to lecture them.

"You made us worry, you all! Those monster things (Shadows, hon.) attacked your school, then you try to play hero with your friends and Detective Akechi just to-" she stops after seeing Akechi, immediately changing the topic.

"A-Akechi? But the news reported you dead two years ago!"

Akechi gave her a soft smile as he drinks a glass of water, "Masayoshi Shido knew I was investigating him, so I faked my death to avoid getting killed by him or any of his men."

 _I call bullshit on your claims, Goro._ Ren thought in his mind as he reminded himself of what transpired in the interrogation room and in the engine room in Niijima's Palace and Shido's Palace, respectively. Sumire gives Akechi a glare, making him choke on his drink before giving Ren's mother the signal to get back on track.

"Do you not know how dangerous it is to fight those things?! Or even be in the middle of it at all?!"

"Hon, why not we let them explain? They are the Phantom Thieves, after all. Including the cat, since I now remember seeing you before."

Ren, Morgana, and Sumire winced once more. Ren then defended himself and his team.

"Mom, Dad.... I get it, You lost me once back when I shipped out to Tokyo, and you don't want to lose me again. But why have the sudden urge to become concerned of me?"

His mother did not take this lightly as his tone was more of aggressive than defensive. His father waved his hand at her to avoid making any form of argument.

"Back when I had my probation, all you did was send my stuff to Sojiro and never called me to see how I'm doing or how I'm feeling. And that goes for the both of you as well!" Ren began to heat up as he pulls his friends into the argument. "And what I learned in Tokyo is that there are those who see beneath the surface, even if it is in a hot surface. I learned who my true friends are, who stuck with me to the end, and who I'm willing to let my life go on the line. I'm not gonna stand by and watch as evil takes its place in the world. If I can't stop it like how I stopped Shido, who will?"

His mother's expression changed from mad to sad, and his father then responds to his defense. "I get it. We're terrible parents. We neglected you to avoid our dignity into the town's rumor mill. You think we asked for this? And then all this Phantom Thief nonsense... you being their leader, your cat suddenly talking, being friends with a dead man.... I don't know if you're making the right call in handling yourself."

"YOU'RE WRONG!", Sumire shot up as she starts to be defensive as well, "What your son did to all of us.... to all of Japan... he did it for the greater good. If it weren't for him, this cat wouldn't be his best friend! If it weren't for him, Akechi-san would have died! If it weren't for him, Suzui-senpai's justice would never have been seen into the light! If it weren't for him...." She began to lose her breath while trying to defend her boyfriend.

"Calm down, young lady," Ren's mother then politely requested.

"If it weren't for him, I would have mourned my sister further and ended my life. Your son is the reason I continue to live... and that's what I love about him." Sumire then gets flustered and hides behind Ren.

His father stood up and turned to his wife. "Ayumi? If I can have a word in private?"

Ren's parents then proceed to their bedroom for a round of arguing. And while they argue, the Thieves and their civilian cohorts begin to plan things out.

"Okay, so what your parents are trying to say is that things are gonna be hard if you engage in this alone. But then again, I do have faith in your skills, Joker." Morgana did his best to translate the argument while keeping his spirits up.

Kana began to ask in regards to the Thieves. "Question! Why do you call him Joker? And why is your girlfriend called Violet? And you being Mona?"

"It's our codenames we use to avoid being detected by the enemy." Akechi supplies the answer to her question. "Like what Amamiya's parents said, it's uncertain if you're making the right call at this point."

Ren suddenly feels betrayed by Akechi's thought. "What are you implying, Crow?"

"Crow?"

"What I'm implying is you cannot lead these mortals into a battle against Metaverse demons. With your team disbanded, you can only have me, the cat, and your girlfriend as your only team left."

Shiho protests Akechi's suggestion without warning. "Hey, you can't let us out of this mess! We got involved too, so we aren't backing out."

Akechi stares her down and begins elaborating the reason why she and the others can't help. "Let me tell you this, Suzui. Fighting these things take a lot of energy, and losing a lot of energy means you'll be dead weight and ready to be grounded to death by those things. Sure, the guns and melee weapons can be effective; but if you're not careful, you will not live to see the light of day."

Ren and Sumire begrudgingly nod at Akechi's argument, claiming that what he said is true. "He's right. If you guys die, then I can't bring you back to life with our powers. We have a hard time in defending each other mission after mission, so defending you guys is gonna be a challenge for us. Understood?"

Shiho frowns and looks at her feet in defeat. "I understand."

"Morgana, what's our plan?"

"First, we find out where the Shadows came from. They managed to enter your school, but my senses speak for themselves. Your town has an aura of Shadow activity since earlier, so having me in the team is purely essential."

Akechi groaned at Morgana's pride while Sumire laughed. "Oh, Morgana-senpai... Never change."

"Afterwards, we can infiltrate the source of that aura and take it out like it's another day for us..."

Sumire looks at Shiho, who looks dejected as Kana and Daisuke try to cheer her up. From the looks of it, it seemed that Shiho wanted to join them regardless of her mortality.

"Ren?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk in private?"

Without questioning why, Ren follows Sumire outside to the porch. She then does breathing exercises in order to convince Ren to let Shiho join.

"Why not we let Suzui-senpai join? She knows about us more than the rest does."

"We can't bring her. She might end up hurt or worse, and the last thing Ann needs is her best friend murdered by a Shadow."

"I know that. But what if she really wants to help us? I mean, look at her."

Ren looks back inside, beyond the bickering of Akechi and Morgana. Shiho's expression is that of an abandoned puppy, and Ren is now put in a dilemma in regards of her membership as Sumire presses more.

"She may not be a Persona user like us, but she can do other stuff like being our medic or backup member or even be our item handler. Anyone is a helping hand for us, at this point. Think about it."

She retreats back inside to talk to Shiho after kissing his cheek, hoping Ren would be convinced. Meanwhile, he summons Raoul and consults him about it.

"Raoul, what do you think? Is it a good idea to bring Shiho around?"

**"Although the risk of her demise is likely, it surely does not spell defeat for all of us. For all we know, she may have a potential in awakening a Persona of her own."**

"Last I checked, Igor was the one selecting the Persona users. Not us."

**"Oh, Trickster. It is not entirely in his hands. Have you forgotten about your friends' awakenings? They were all born from their acceptance and rejections of their own shadows and the desire that hold them in. It doesn't matter where or how the awakenings occur, but it is on how and why they happen."**

Raoul disappears as Ren's parents call him back in.

"Ayumi?"

"Hiro?"

"Kids, we've argued about your stance in doing this Phantom Thief business. And it made us reflect on what happens in the future. Yes, we are very protective of our children to ensure a good future. But sometimes it's the children themselves who have their decisions to do in materializing that future." Hiro turns to Sumire, "Young lady, you defended our son like he was the last person on Earth you would protect at all costs. And although your current appearance is not good for a first impression for us, your spirit is what matters."

Daisuke ruins the moment as he opened his mouth, "What does that mean?"

Ayumi continues the talk, deliberately ignoring Daisuke's question. "Ren, sweetheart, I know you want to do the right thing not just for yourself but for everyone else. I can approve that behavior in you, but you must know when to retreat from an unstoppable encounter."

"As if Sojiro never told me...." Ren mumbled under his breath.

"As for you, cat...." Ayumi looked at Morgana cautiously, "Though we took you in for a sweet animal, your appearance now appears menacing. But based on your interaction and mannerisms, it seems like you have no ill intentions. So I apologize for kicking you out to the curb hard earlier this evening."

"No need to tell me twice."

Hiro looks at Akechi, the only Thief not in his attire. "And Akechi-san, we entrust your excellent skills as a detective to protect our son in your investigation about this Shadow phenomenon."

"Trust me, he does more than protecting my ass."

"Ren, we're serious!" His parents yelled at him for trying to joke about Akechi's actions.

"Do not worry, Mr. and Mrs. Amamiya," Akechi bowed, "if he does begin to show signs of fear, I can happily change his underwear."

"Screw you, Akechi."

"Call me shameless if you will, Ren."

After resting up a few more minutes, Daisuke then stands up and walks to the door. "Sorry, y'all. But Imma have to go home."

Hiro began to greet him farewell as he cleared the table. "Stay safe, Daisuke."

Daisuke then waved farewell to everyone and still wonders about what transpired tonight.

"Uh, Dad. What did you mean about Sumire's appearance being 'not good for a first impression'?"

Hiro is caught off-guard by his son's defensive question, knowing he might have triggered something again. "Uh, what I meant was that it's rare for a redhead around this town. I might have mistaken her for one of the girls that hog on Ren in school if she weren't your girlfriend."

Sumire forces a grin as she turns to Ren with a glare. "Is that so? Suzui-senpai?"

"Not telling. Ren?"

"That's a lie! Dad, you need to give better explanations or compliments than that." Ren exclaimed as the heat in his cheeks began to show.

"Why is he your dad again?" Shiho is suddenly amused.

"Him and his lack of tact and humor is what attracted my mother."

"We heard that!"

Sumire can't help but laugh at Ren's brutal comment, and Shiho laughs after. They then overhear his parents commenting about Morgana and Sumire.

"To think he was crazy about talking to his cat.... Looks like he wasn't crazy after all."

"At least we spared ourselves therapy cash."

"But what about the girl? I could have sworn I've heard her before."

"Uh, Sumire Yoshizawa. Gymnast champion. Does it ring a bell to you?"

Akechi stops their eavesdropping and bluntly informs them of something. "We may need to start tomorrow. Considering what happened, your school is probably gonna be closed down until further notice."

Shiho sighed. "So much for our graduation."

Ren reassures her as he lets Sumire lay on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Shiho. We'll have our chance in no time."

"Back to the matter at hand, it seems we have reached an agreement?"

Everyone nodded, and after this Kana stands up for her turn to go home.

"I'll make sure that blabbermouth does not yell about you being a Phantom Thief, Ren." She says with a smile.

"Thief's honor?"

Kana gives him a thumbs up before waving to Akechi and exiting the house. All that's left is Morgana, Akechi, Shiho, and Sumire.

"Suzui, aren't you gonna go? Your parents will be worried." Morgana said with kind concern.

"Yeah, I guess." Shiho slowly stood up before speaking in a low voice. "This is the best and worst day of my life."

Ren noticed her expression and consoles her as he lets the sleeping beauty next to him lay down on the couch. "Hey, if it makes you feel better... we'll have you on the team."

Morgana and Akechi catch his words, with the latter disappointed with him. "I thought we already established this, Amamiya. We CANNOT bring mortals with us."

Ren spoke the words that only Morgana can be convinced with. "Well, she wants to assist us and learn more on how we handle our missions. For all we know, she might have a Persona to call her own."

Shiho blushes as he gives her his trademark smile while Morgana switches his expression from worried to understanding.

"Considering that Yusuke had awakened his power after seeing his passion, Makoto finding justice, Futaba accepting the truth, Haru realizing her beliefs, and Sumire accepting herself...... maybe Suzui might be a good candidate."

Akechi opens his mouth to argue, but closes it back. There is no more time for arguments in his schedule, so might as well leave Shiho Suzui in the hands of Ren Amamiya or Sumire Yoshizawa to deal with.

Shiho bows respectfully before hugging Ren. "Thank you for reconsidering. I promise I won't let you all down."

"EHEM."

The two turn to Sumire, who woke up to the sight of her boyfriend hugging another girl. The two broke off the hug, showing signs of shame.

"Sorry, Yoshizawa-chan. I was just thanking him for letting me in the team."

Ren looks at Sumire as he informs Shiho, "You should thank Sumire more. She convinced me to let you in."

Shiho approaches Sumire and hugs her tight. "Thank you, Sumire-chan."

Sumire returns with a smile as she hugs back.

"No worries, Suzui-senpai."

"Call me Shiho."

Akechi approaches the door and gestures Shiho to leave. "I'll accompany her to her home in the meantime. I'll provide the explanation her parents would like to hear."

Ren nods before he looks at his parents in the kitchen. "Yeah. Maybe I have to discuss our plan to them, too."

"They know the risks now. They should know what benefit will they get from it."

"See ya around, bird brain."

"See you tomorrow, clown face."

Both show smug grins before parting ways. Last guest of the house is....

"Senpai? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Ayumi and Hiro hear this and try to ask for further details. After Sumire explained that she was passing by town without a place to stay, they let her sleep in Ren's room under one condition.

"I expect that your cooking will impress us after what transpired tonight, Yoshizawa-san." Ayumi challenged her.

"I promise, Mrs. Amamiya. I'll give you the best impression you'll ever experience." Sumire accepted the challenge.

Hiro then gives a gesture to Ren to bring her to his room and call it a night. After freshening up and changing their clothes, Ren and Sumire shared the bed together. Morgana then gives out a realization that peaked both of their curiosities.

"I wonder why your Thief outfits never reverted back to your normal clothes."

"Didn't you say the Metaverse aura is evident in town?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect this. It feels like the merging of the worlds again."

Ren then reached a realization as well, since he knew a certain someone was absent during the incident.

"Hey, sweetie.... Where were you when Mementos merged with Japan?"

"I-" She began to choke on her words before letting it out with a sad tone as she looked at his eyes. "I was scared, Senpai. I was scared to skip the tournament in Malaysia and return to help you guys. I was also scared of the fact that everyone was dying when it happened. From what Mishima-senpai told me, you all took a heavy beating and still fought despite your injuries. If only I was there sooner..."

Ren hugs her as she finishes her sentence.

"I'm scared of losing you."

"Hey, don't worry. I understand what you were going through. Worrying about us... Your dad... Everyone you cared for. We were all scared as well, but we can't just give up that easily."

As Sumire pays attention to his words, her heart sank. Ren wraps his arm around her as he continued.

"Remember what I told you before: you have stay strong and believe in yourself, both as a Phantom Thief and as my dearly beloved. With me by your side, you'll keep moving forward as you hold your chin up high with pride and confidence."

Sumire smiles at her boyfriend's encouragement before her yawn surrendered her sleepiness.

"Goodnight, Senpai. Thank you so much."

Ren kisses her cheek as he bids her good night as well. Morgana pounces on the small makeshift bed Ren made him as he made another comment.

"If what you're saying is true, then Suzui would be filling my spot for this. I'll resume my duties as navigator."

Ren shoots a joking mockery at his statement. "Before you claim yourself as navigator, learn how to avoid getting caught with that big head of yours."

"Hardiharhar. Go to sleep, Joker."

As the two sleep, everything suddenly shifts back to normal. Ren's Joker outfit returns to his prom clothes, Morgana reverts back to his cat form, and Sumire's Violet outfit reverts to her gym clothes and tights.

_**March 18, 20XX** _

_**Location: Amamiya Residence  
Time: 0525 hours** _

Sumire wakes up to see her boyfriend wrapping her in his arms as he snores. She notices Morgana back in his cat form and puts a mental note for later. As she checks her clothes, she wasn't surprised that her Thief outfit went back to normal. But what caught her eye is Ren's prom outfit. Leaving a note next to him, she goes down to the kitchen to cook breakfast. She then senses Ella watching her as she prepares the meal.

"What's wrong?"

**"I sense a strong power, my lady. It appears to match yours."**

"If it's about the cooking skills, I can tell that Mrs. Amamiya is a great cook."

**"No, not towards your prince's mother. This power.... I sense it bearing a resemblance to you entirely."**

Sumire freezes at the words of her Persona. A power that looks like her? She shook off the thoughts and continues preparing the meal until she finds Ren downstairs wearing the suit, untattered and clean as it was before the attack.

"Good morning, handsome." she flirted as her plan worked.

"I knew you were plotting about it."

"What? It suits you dashingly."

Ren decided to return the favor in the flirting. "Well, with an adorable princess like you, I have to be appeasing to your eyes all the time."

Sumire's face turns red as she tries to think of a comeback before pouting. "You cheater."

They share a kiss before Ren pulls out his phone.

"Senpai?"

"How about we have a photo together? While I am wearing this and you wearing my clothes."

"I-I-I..... guess...?"

Ren continues to tease her as they position the camera to have a full shot at them.

"Where is Morgana with that bouquet?" Ren whispered to himself.

With perfect timing, Morgana arrives with a bouquet of violets in his grasp. Sumire accepts the flowers and does not bother asking Ren where and how did he get the flowers at the dawn. Morgana volunteers to be the photographer as Ren and Sumire stand next to each other.

"Say Phantom Thieves!"

"CHEESE!" the duo shouts as they avoid the Ryuji syndrome, much to Morgana's disgust at his plan.

The photograph has been taken, and then suddenly Morgana scurries up to the bedroom while avoiding the parents who are approaching downstairs.

"You two are so noisy." Ayumi complained as she rubbed her head.

Hiro notices his son wearing the prom outfit and questions him with a puzzled look. "Where did you find it?"

"Closet." Ren answered swiftly.

"Huh. Okay. Just change back to comfortable clothes. You embarrassed your girlfriend by letting her wear your clothes."

"Either that or he embarrassed himself by wearing that in his sleep."

His parents begin to tease him as Sumire blushed and laughed along. While Sumire is preoccupied by his parents, Ren returns to his room to change as he finds Morgana grinning at him devilishly.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Just had to change your wallpaper on your phone."

Ren snags his phone and marches down to eat breakfast. Not long after Sumire impressed his mother with her cooking, he brings up the topic of their mission.

"Alright. So we might be out of town if the investigation calls for it."

"Akechi-san said that we could find its source here in town, but if the source is near town..."

Hiro stops her from completing the debriefing and puts his hand on Ren's shoulder. "We get it. Do us a favor and make sure no one - not even you- gets hurt in this."

Ren gives him a thumbs up as he smiles at Sumire.

Ayumi then adds something else. "Oh, and if you plan on lying, please do better. You two are terrible liars, you know that?"

Ren then finds confusion in her words, but Sumire does not.

"Your girlfriend here lied about not having a place after waltzing into town in the middle of a monster attack. If I recall correctly, she called me earlier this week via telephone to see if you were busy. And it was only last night that I realized it was her who talked to me."

Ren looked at Sumire, who smiles sheepishly. "Surprise?"

"Sumi, I love you so much. But at least let me know directly if you're coming over. Especially since it was a very busy week for me."

"I'm sorry." Sumire looks down and blushes despite her guilt.

Ren hugs you as he reassures her it's okay. After breakfast, Ren heads back to his room and again to the living room with weapons.

"To think my son owns a magnum pistol. And his girlfriend owns a rifle... what kind of weird stuff are you guys about to fight?" Hiro mouths his thoughts after seeing how realistic the guns are despite being dummies.

"The kind of stuff that are possibly found in the dark web."

"I didn't need to know." Hiro gives up on inquiring.

After bidding his parents farewell, the trio march down to Chinmoku Park to rendezvous with Shiho and Akechi.

Akechi began by jabbing at Ren and Sumire. "I assume you both had a passionate sleep?"

Ren jabbed back to avoid getting into an argument. "I didn't know Shiho was your type, Akechi."

Shiho gave him a glare as she turns beet red from the uncalled jab.

"That was uncalled for, Ren."

"I only jest, Shiho. Nothing personal."

"Whatever. Anyway, we already found our source." Akechi bluntly stated as he interrupted the two.

Morgana leaps down the brick wall. "That was fast of you two to find it."

"Why bother finding it when it has become too obvious?"

The group then trots inward to the park's center, where signs of a summoning have occured. Ruins of park huts can be seen scattered all over, the grass of the area burnt to ash, and the hieroglyphics emit a low glow.

"How did we not see that last night?"

"I guess none of us thought of going to the center of the park last night due to how sudden things were."

"Good point. You reckon we enter now?"

"Wait. What about Shiho-senpai's weapons?"

"Don't worry about it. Shall we go?"

"Joker?"

The group looks at Joker as his clothes change again.

"It's showtime!"

As they witness the transfiguration, Sumire, Morgana, and Akechi also change. Shiho attempts to question Akechi's clothing, but saves it for another time. The group then hop over the fence as they charge to the summoning ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Chapter is done! Longest one so far, so apologies for the lengthy stuff.
> 
> Raoul convinced Ren to let Shiho join. Does this mean her awakening is coming soon? Hmmm...
> 
> Ella warns Sumire of a power similar to hers... with a matching resemblance of her? Hmmm...
> 
> All will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned for "The Phantom Thief named Diamond"!
> 
> P.S.: Ren's father, Hiro, can be a bit tactless and aloof but he means well and shows concern for his son while his mother, Ayumi, goes into overprotective territory but is open to let her son be the independent person that he is.


	5. The Phantom Thief named Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: World Under Wars
> 
> Ren, Sumire, and Morgana reunite with Akechi and discuss with the Amamiya household in their plans. Meanwhile, Sumire was warned by her Persona about a power identical to hers. Could it be that she has a doppelganger in the middle of this?
> 
> Only one way to find out. Down the rabbit hole, they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. New chapter here.
> 
> From the title itself, it's kinda obvious that this is about Shiho. How and why? Keep reading to figure it out!
> 
> Lezzgo!

_**March 18, 20XX** _

_**Location: Chinmoku Park, Nayami  
** _ _**Time: 1100 hours** _

The familiar eerie air blows into the group's faces, earning a lot of mixed reactions.

"Ah, feels good to be back in this place." Ren exclaimed as he looks at the deteriorating mass that is the Metaverse.

"Sometimes, I wonder what kind of sick fetish you have." Akechi spoke, disgusted at Ren's obvious jest.

"This looks worse than Mementos, guys. I recommend we stay on guard." Morgana advised, knowing that the appearance of the Metaverse is an ever-changing one.

"Right. Although this place is creepier than Maruki's Palace." Sumire cautiously walks forward.

"I just hope I'm not hallucinating from looking at these skeletons." Shiho pointed out as the team stumbles upon a vast empty area. Shiho's statement wasn't exactly a lie; skeletons of animals and human beings are present, giving an impression that the Metaverse now feeds on living beings.

"Holy shit. Looks like we weren't the first place the Metaverse tried to break through." Ren examined the remains of a skeleton, managing to pull out a uniform badge. He recognizes this immediately as he cursed under his breath. "Shujin Academy."

Shiho grabs the badge from him, and immediately acknowledges it. She then helps Ren investigate the remains and finds a more disturbing discovery.

"Guys," she called them, "this one looks fresh. Take a look at this."

Akechi without a doubt identifies the corpse. "A student from the University of Kyoto. With the rotting flesh still intact with the bones, I fear what happened in Kyoto did not end well."

Morgana then realizes that one of their own members lived in Kyoto. "Joker, doesn't Wolf live in Kyoto?"

"Wolf?"

"Wolf is one of our older members of the group. Well, technically he's an adult with a Persona."

"Not surprising, considering a cat has a Persona."

Morgana takes Shiho's amusement seriously and ignores her as they progress further. Ren then leaves a text message to Wolf to see if things are okay.

_Wolf, respond with a vowel if the situation was handled. Respond with a consonant if things went to shit._

"Senpai! I found something!" Sumire waved her hand to call their attention.

What Sumire found is another set of hieroglyphics but located in a suspiciously rocky terrain. Shiho begins to feel anxious about the mission and lags behind the team. After a few minutes, she arrives with Ren creating a trap.

"What are you doing?"

"Creating a trap."

"I can see that. But why?"

Akechi provides the answer instead of Ren. "To be fair, you are incapable of battling a demon one-on-one. So sometimes we would plot out traps to make sure our progress goes smoothly and **without error**."

Shiho finds the tone in his emphasis, and she deliberately ignores Akechi. Sumire teams up with her in setting the other traps while Morgana and Akechi assist Ren on the big trap.

"I still cannot fathom why you would bring her here." the detective scolded Ren.

"Have faith in her, will ya? You may be a pretty boy, but God you lack the heart to help them out." Ren scolded him back.

"There's no point in arguing, okay? We gotta stick with what we got, even if it means letting her be our assistant." Morgana defused the two of them before things get hot.

"Even I can't fathom whose side you're really on, Morgana."

"Crow, I may agree with you on not wanting a civilian to help us. But on the other hand, it could help us learn if Suzui has what it takes to be a Phantom Thief."

"You and that almighty bullshit ethics of yours."

"You and that backstabbing personality of yours."

The boys then hear chains rattling in the distance. Their blood ran cold as they did not need to ask stupid questions.

"Reaper." Morgana silently muttered.

"Shit. We gotta run!" Akechi growled as he prepares his pistol.

"Mona, find the girls and let them rendezvous with us. Akechi, we gotta trigger the traps at the right timing." Ren immediately commands them as he wraps up the traps.

"Roger!"

"On it!"

Akechi then grabs a triphook and hides behind a pillar while Morgana races to the girls. Meanwhile, Sumire and Shiho are facing a problem of their own: they are attacked by a demonic Fafnir.

"Shitshitshit!" Shiho panics as she runs ahead of Sumire.

"The gun is no use. Shiho-senpai, do you have anything to slow it down with?" Sumire grimaces as she stops firing at the Shadow.

The raven-haired girl then pulls out bottles with cloth. "Just some cocktails. Though I dunno if I can hit the face with us running away from it."

"Then I guess I have to do what I have to do: ELLA!"

Sumire summons her Persona as she stares at it dead in the eye. Shiho stops running and hides behind a rock as she witnesses the gymnast face the demon.

"Shiho-senpai, I need you to throw those cocktails when I order you to. Got it?"

"Roger that, Violet!" Shiho responded, getting into character after saying Sumire's codename.

"Let's show the beast our Masquerade!" Ella then unleashes a colossal attack that stuns the Fafnir, giving it an opening for Shiho to light the cocktails and launch her attacks.

"Fire in the hole!"

The cocktails prove effective against it, causing it to go blind as the girls continue running. Morgana bumps into them as he tries to catch his breath.

"Mona, what's wrong?"

"Re-re-Reaper!"

"WHAT?" Sumire is taken aback with shivers going down her spine as Morgana pulls her hand and rushes back to Ren and Akechi.

"Hey, wait up!" Shiho trails behind as she throws another cocktail just in case it regains its field of vision.

As the trio arrive, they arrive in time to see the trap go off and stagger the Reaper. Akechi and Ren then pop out of their hiding spot to attack it.

"You won't stop me!" Akechi yells as he summons Hereward and uses Call of Chaos on himself.

"Let's go!" Ren latches onto a stalacite and hops from rock to rock before slashing the Reaper. "Go for it, Crow!"

Akechi rushes onto the Reaper and unleashes a murderous flurry of slashes from his saber and slices through it. Ren goes down and fires a bullet at it, but the Reaper immediately recovers.

"The hell!" Akechi angrily exclaimed, "That didn't do shit to it!?"

"Damnit, we need another attack. Violet, Mona, your turn to attack!"

Shiho then remembers bring smoke grenades with her. "Guys, take these!"

"Smoke grenades? How lovely." Akechi shows a bit of rudeness in his thanks.

"You're welcome, asshole." Shiho retorted.

The group takes advantage of the smoke grenades and uses it to blind the Reaper. The hideous abomination then begins to fire its bullets wildly, hitting the rock Shiho was hiding and another hitting the Fafnir approaching them.

"That thing's behind us!" Sumire warned the group.

"Shit, a Fafnir?" Ren groaned under his breath.

"ONE AT A TIME, YOU SHITS!" Akechi uses another buff spell as he grows more psychotic.

Shiho begins to murmur to herself as she hopes for the Fafnir to not see her. "Pleasedontcomenearme, pleasedontcomenearme, pleeeeease...."

As she continues her tiny prayer, she hears the team screaming in pain. She takes a peak and sees Ren holding onto a rock as he tries to stand up, Sumire grunting as she crawls for cover, Morgana shaking his head off after a strong attack, and Akechi down on the ground paralyzed.

"Damnit.... Raoul! Phantom Show!"

Raoul then performs a sleep spell that only worked on the Fafnir behind them. Ren immediately switches his Persona to a samurai with bloodshot eyes. "Yoshitsune!"

Sumire recovers and summons Ella to buff herself up. She unleashes a Vorpal Blade attack to support Yoshitsune's infamous Hassou Tobi attack. Morgana rushes to Akechi and removes his shock effect, forcing him to unleash Rebel's Blade onto the Reaper. Luckily for the team, the Reaper was defeated but they quickly realized that the ground begins to shake.

Shiho feels the quake and rushes to the group, but the ground gave up and she falls down to a pit along with the Fafnir. Sumire jumps down to see if she got wounded, and much to Ren's relief Shiho is only suffering a broken rib. The Fafnir wakes up and attacks the girls, prompting Ren to summon a Persona to protect them as he goes down to help.

"ARAHABAKI!"

"Senpai, I'm running low on energy." Sumire began to show signs of wear-and-tear as she reaches for a bottle of Arginade to regain her energy.

"Ngh!" Ren felt Arahabki getting bashed by Fafnir's attacks, eventually giving in the Freidyne spell and getting hit directly.

"Ren!" Shiho tried to save him, but instead gets cornered by the beast. "Violet, go save Joker!"

Sumire begins to worry as Shiho, a human, is about to go head to head with Fafnir, a Norse beast. "But what about you?"

"I'll...." Shiho pauses as she begins to tremble at the pace of the demon. "... damnit, what do I do?"

Suddenly, she hears a voice talking to her as the world goes silent.

**"Have you decided to face danger without fear? Will you prefer to go to a life where you are nothing but a pawn to everyone? Without anything to limit your rage and power, you can have my blessing to overthrow the enemy before you."**

Shiho's eyes slowly turn yellow as the beast draws near. Sumire notices this and points it out to Ren.

"Senpai...."

"I knew it."

**"Accept thy fate. Accept the danger before you and outwit it to your heart's content...."**

...

**"... do we have a deal, my lady?"**

"Damn right, I do."

With the voice laughing in her head, Shiho begins feel pain.

**"I am thou, thou art I. For you have been weakened before, and now nevermore. You have faced the threat that exploits you, so let us return the favor and exploit it to the death!"**

A dark blue mask with a linear visual hole appears on her face. Without hesitation, she removes it and screams as blue flame cover her body. The Fafnir is blown away by the flames as they fade away, revealing a young woman suited with a tactical leather suit in a shade of indigo and sapphire, knee-high black boots, and gray gloves as a bandoleer of machine gun bullets betray her elegant aura. Behind her is a blindfolded figure that wears a black-hooded assassin armor with gray leather sleeves and glider wings, a blue sash trailing from her left shoulder down to her right hip, a triple-striped legwear that along with gray spiked boots, and a sword sheathed on the back of her belt. As Shiho lets out a menacing grin, the demon before begins to be engulfed in ice.

"Let's stagger them, **Nora!** "

Her Persona unleashes another ice attack, completely putting the Fafnir in deep freeze.

"Joker, Violet.... shatter this bastard in one strike!"

The two nod as they charge towards the icicle and smash it entirely, killing the beast and summoning a horde of lowly Berith. Shiho takes advantage of the ambush as she unleashes another spell.

"You two know what to do. Mabufudyne!"

As the Berith freeze...

"Raoul! Brave Blade!"

"Ella! Unleash our Sword Dance!"

Without a second to lose, the trio survive the ordeal as Morgana and Akechi return with rope.

"Rope? Seriously?" Ren asks with a face.

"You better be grateful we had to rush out to a nearby hardware store for this, Joker!" Akechi hisses at him.

As they get out of the pit, Morgana and Akechi notice Shiho sporting a Phantom Thief outfit. Much to Morgana's delight and Akechi's bewilderment, Ren claps his hands as he congratulates Shiho.

"Bravo, Suzui! I am very much impressed by your awakening."

She blushes as Ren gave her a compliment. She blushes more when Morgana and Sumire give out their compliments as well.

"I don't believe it! You look as meow-velous as Lady Ann, but with a colder aura!"

"I knew you had it in you, Shiho-senpai! A perfect 10, in my book!"

The four of them stare at Akechi, expecting him to give out a harsh comment.

"I guess I underestimated you, Suzui. Looks like you went beyond my expectations and proved me wrong. If anything, I wish I could have seen how you've awakened."

Silence fills the air as they try to process Akechi's words. Shiho then speaks up.

"Thanks, Akechi-kun. In fact, I had to do what I had to do. It was me or Sumire-chan and Ren-kun. I had to make a decision, even if it will kill me internally. Then my head hurt and my Persona - my other self- began to talk to me about how weak I was back then. I wonder if your Personas had to mock you first before letting you show the true potential..."

Joker gave his insight to make sure Shiho isn't alone. "For me, my awakening was like trying to tick me off since I wasn't right in my mind by being a coward. Kamoshida had Ryuji cornered and ready to be executed, and I can't stand looking at another crime which I will not tolerate."

Sumire followed up, "At first, I just awaken to my Persona out of the necessity to accept myself. But then I realized my powers were unstable since I did not truly accept myself. Hiding behind the likeness of my sister, I-"

Sumire is cut off, cautiously observing her environment.

"Sumire, what's wrong?" Morgana snapped her back to reality.

"I sense something. Ella, is this what I think it is?"

 **"Indeed,"** the phantom bride began to confirm, **"this sensation is around this vicinity. We must go after it."**

"Sensation? What sensation?" Shiho inquired as Sumire tried to breathe carefully.

"Ella warned me earlier this morning about a power as strong as mine. To make it creepier, that power resembles my likeness."

"But that's impossible! Ella is both your Persona and Shadow. How is it you can detect a power identical to your own?"

**"Forgive me, feline, but even I do not know what is going on here."**

Akechi decides to summon Hereward and gives him an assignment. "H, scavenge the area for an entity bearing the appearance of Violet here."

**"With pleasure, my prince!"**

As Hereward begins his hunt, the group then turns to Shiho.

"What are you all looking at me for?"

"You need a codename! Of course, we wouldn't forget about it." Sumire joyfully declared.

"Right. Since only you and Joker saw her in battle, you might as we-" Morgana is cut off by Ren, who then gave hints for Morgana and Akechi to formulate names.

"Ice. She uses ice attacks."

Akechi goes first. "I'll go first then. Zero."

Shiho disapproves of the name immediately. "Hell no. I'm not gonna be called that after having this bad-ass Persona."

Morgana goes next. "How about Snowflake?"

"Nope. Try better, cat."

Sumire tried her best. "Sapphire?"

"Are you guys going to call me deliberately after how I look or what my powers are?"

"More or less. Sorry, Shiho-senpai."

Shiho tries to figure out their pattern to see how she can have her codename. "Well, how did you guys get your codenames?"

Morgana then began to explain, "Well, we call Ren Joker because he is our trump card. With his capability of summoning multiple Personas, he most likely our biggest gamble."

Ren didn't appreciate being called a gamble, despite gambling his own life more than once. He stayed quiet as Morgana continued.

"For Ryuji, he called himself Skull because of his mask. For Lady Ann, it was Panther since she disapproved all our proposals. (I can see why.) I called myself Mona to make it simpler. For Yusuke, it was due to his mask and extra tail even though he tried to call himself Da Vinci. For Makoto, her domineering stance and commanding prowess earned her the title Queen. For Futaba, she called herself Oracle in reference to a Greek deity of guidance. For Haru, it was her choice to be called Noir as a nod to how we Phantom Thieves operate. For Akechi, like the scumbag he is..... he accepted Crow for a nickname. Quite fitting now with how he looks, if you ask me."

Akechi felt offended by Morgana's description of him. "Are we done with your charade? We still have a job to do."

"For Sumire, it was more on the English translation of her name. I can see why Joker called her that."

"Is it because she is as beautiful and elegant as the flower itself?"

Both Sumire and Ren blush at Shiho's direct interpretation of things. Akechi groans impatiently.

"If you desire to call yourself something, then do it already."

Shiho then thinks carefully. Sumire whispers to Ren's ear about something.

"How did she impressively know about that?"

"Well, she did insult Ann back when they were in middle school for her bad painting."

"First the acting, now the painting. I don't know, but I think Ann-senpai might have a problem when she goes for college."

"More or less. But we're her friends for a lot of reasons."

"I know. And thanks. Again. For the codename, you know."

Ren notices Sumire's cheeks heating up as Shiho finally came up with a name.

"Diamond."

Akechi began to deduct her reason on picking the name. "I would assume this isn't about your power or your appearance, correct?"

"Mhmm."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but if I were to see it in a different light.... you picked the name Diamond because you are displaying an unbreakable spirit that lets you shine in your glory and achievement. Quite fitting for you, if you ask me."

Silence fills the air again as Hereward returns to his mater.

**"My mischievous prince, I have detected the intruder emitting the same aura as the redhead. Shall we go after them?"**

"In a minute. After these imbeciles correct me."

Shiho gets flustered by Akechi's TOTALLY accurate deduction.

"H-How the heck did you know a-about my reason?"

"Pardon me?"

"Are you psychic or something?"

"To be blunt, no. I just know how to see right through you."

"Like how we did with you and your beloved pancakes." Ren smugly taunts him, earning his silence in glory.

Morgana chuckled with pride and stared at Akechi, "Keep in mind that because of your ears towards my comment, we knew you were plotting something against us."

Shiho and Sumire proceed to not comment on what the boys were implying.

"So, Diamond!" Sumire cheerfully welcomed Shiho, "You are now an official member of the Phantom Thieves!"

The girls hug each other as the boys began bickering about something.

Somewhere in the distance, the Phantom Thieves' echoes in the new Metaverse nest earned the attention of someone else.

"S-Sumire?"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BONUS ART: Shiho Suzui - Diamond**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done!
> 
> If you guys wanna know who Nora is, she is Nora of Kelmendi. Nora is dubbed as "Helen of Albania" due to her beauty being a catalyst for a great war. In her history, she was forced to be a mistress for an Ottoman leader out of blackmail and was forced into battle after the army went on to attack her village.
> 
> In Shiho's case, it looked like an opposite. Although Ann was blackmailed by Kamoshida, Shiho herself was the catalyst for the Phantom Thieves to begin their journey against evil. While Nora is shown to be fierce and noble, Shiho appears as a quiet and meek girl who only interacts when necessary. Nora was forced into the leader's harem while Shiho was ***** by Kamoshida. One went for retribution for the injustice, the other tried to run away from the injustice. In mere speculation, you can say that Shiho is a complete contrast to her own persona; but from the pact they made, Nora is not willing to let Shiho regret her bravery and decides to use that moment to bring about her encouragement.
> 
> That's it for now! Stay tuned this Friday for the next episode, "Close Calls and Old Faces", which will now contain characters from the previous Persona installments.


	6. Close Calls and Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Shiho finally faced her fear and awakened to the Persona Nora. After confirming her codename as Diamond, all that's missing now is the identity of the mystery figure. One who recognized Sumire.
> 
> But first, it's evening. They have to go home and restrategize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins. More characters have come to the story, as well as a familiar one we recognized earlier.
> 
> So now we are gonna introduced to an important factor of the story: the Shadow Operatives. Why they are there is in this chapter for you to find out.
> 
> Anyways, let's continue..

_**March 18, 20XX** _

_**Location: Amamiya residence  
Time: 2130 hours** _

Hours after they exited the Metaverse and guided Shiho home, Ren, Sumire, and Morgana retreat to the Amamiya residence while Akechi will catch up to them after buying some snacks. While waiting for Akechi, Ren and Sumire are currently having a video chat with a few old friends.

"For real?! There were Shadows around during your prom?!" the loud mouth named Ryuji Sakamoto shouted in shock.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for Sumire here my ass would have been handed to me." Ren sheepishly responds, admitting his weakness as he held Sumire's hands.

"And what about Shiho? How is she?" the worrisome tone of Ann Takamaki went out of her mouth. Her tone immediately changes to an agitated tone when everyone notices that Ren is whispering something to Sumire.

"HEY! Don't just ignore us here!"

"Sorry, Ann-senpai," Sumire apologized before speaking again, "Shiho-senpai is doing alright. She managed to be the hero for once by helping Ren out before I arrived."

"Oh, thank goodness. For a moment there, I was afraid Shiho ended up in the hospital again." Ann sighed in relief.

Before anyone could speak further, Morgana jumped in front of the webcam and tapped on the screen.

"Hey, Morgana! Get off!" Ren tried to shoo him away.

Futaba recognized the tapping as a Morse code, and saying it out loud brought a face of disgust to Morgana from Ren.

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me, kitty!"

"Oh, great....."

Letting out her signature chuckle and devilish grin, Futaba then began typing fast as she spoke on the camera. "Earlier today, Morgana sent something to me for you all to see."

"I knew it. Wallpaper, my ass." Ren muttered to himself as he gave a glare to Morgana.

"So, for the moment of truth.... Ta-da!"

Futaba then uploads photos of Ren and Shiho before the incident, and Ren and Sumire before they started the mission. The latter couple blushed furiously and yelled directly to the gremlin who uploaded it.

"FUTABA!"

"FUTABA-SAN!"

A couple of "Awww" and "Oooh" noises can be heard, particularly from Ann.

"OH MY GOSH! SHIHO LOOKS WONDERFUL! THAT DRESS LOOKS PLEASING, THE DESIGN IS SO DARING ESPECIALLY THE EXPOSURE OF HER LEG, AND-"

Haru interrupted her excitement. "Ann-chan, should we give the couple their explanation first? I feel intrigued with the second photograph."

"Indeed. The positioning of their bodies give out a perfection in centering the subject without any signs of contrasting colors in their clothing. I agree with Haru in her intrigue." Yusuke bellows as he examines the photo.

"Okay, you guys. Shiho and I were dates in the prom..." Ren cut off as he turned to see Sumire giving him a disapproving stare. "... coz we were the only ones who knew each other closely after she transferred here. As for the second one- Sumi, come on. Don't give me that look."

"My, my. Is Violet getting jealous?"

Sumire caught Futaba's accusation and sharply defended herself. "I am most certainly not jealous!"

"Ryuji, do you think she's jealous?"

As clueless as ever, Ryuji can only answer with a dumb look. "Uh, she's a bit red-faced. But how is this related to jealousy?"

The girls in the chat groaned as Sumire picks up a mirror and sees her face becoming crimson.

"Sumire-chan, it's okay to be jealous." Ann reassured her while giving a forced smile. "I mean, I am kinda jelly that Shiho had Ren to the prom and you dating him. But then again, who am I to complain?"

Makoto decided to tease Ann with her feelings after hearing her. "Are you sure, Ann? If I remember correctly, you stomped out of Yongen after you saw them kiss, then you called me to eat crepes with you and afterwards watched a cheesy romcom to relieve you of your stress."

"H-Hey!" Ann begins to feel embarrassed as she opened up the hornet's nest. "Makoto, I trusted you!"

"As a matter of fact-"

"Yusuke, don't you dare!"

"I happened to see Ann trying to show herself off more by engaging in more sultry photography. If I had known that was intended for him, I wouldn't have painted you after I took the shot."

"Yusuke, why on Earth did I allow you to see my photoshoots?!"

"Creepy Inari. Bet he took the pic then drew ya nude at last."

"I beg to differ against your claims of nonsense!"

As if it was a surprise, Shiho enters the house and shows off a smug grin after approaching behind the couple. "Toldja Ann would be furious."

Sumire turned and gave her an odd look. "Yeah, but I don't know what is impacting her more: me dating Ren or you partnered with him."

"Ren, I told you not to take the harem route. Now you're trying to add me to the list? Shameless of you." Shiho began to play around, causing Ren to raise his hands up in the air.

"I'm done. ANYWAY...."

His tone caught everyone off-guard and let everyone focus again. But the sight of Shiho behind Ren and Sumire forced Ann to squeal and make the video chat noisy again.

"SHIHOOOO! I HATE YOU SO MUCH FOR HAVING HIM AS YOUR PROM DATE!"

"Hey, Ann. Quit the yelling already! Ma thinks I'm watching weird shit again."

"Shuddup, Ryuji! Your mom should know by now that you keep your stash under your bed since middle school."

"Ryuji?"

"Don't listen to her, Makoto."

"Ooh, Ryuji got a stash? How high is it?"

"Will all of ya shut up?"

Ren, Sumire, and Shiho can only laugh until she meddled with the chat log. She then sees her photo with Ren and decides to join in the chat.

"What's wrong, Ann? Think you can outshine me in my glorious moment that is the prom?"

"Oh-ho, I see where this is going. You dare challenge the great Ann Takamaki?"

"Ah, yeah. The great Ann Takamaki who painted literal shit."

"Yes, I did. Wait, hey! No fair!"

Hiro then calls Sumire to assist them in the kitchen. Shiho follows suit, leaving Ren alone in the video chat.

"So, when are we gonna meet up?" Ryuji eagerly asked, hoping for another reunion.

"Sadly, we won't." Ren blurted out with seriousness.

"WHAT?"

"THE FUCK?"

"Seriously?! Joker, you're joking right?"

"I do not understand. Why is there no need for a meeting?"

"Is something wrong, Ren-kun?"

"Ren, we want to know first why you won't call for a meeting."

Everybody did not expect their leader to deny a meeting. Hell, this is the first time he shut down one. Not a call-off, not a change of plans. A literal shutdown.

Ren then gave an explanation he hope'd the team would understand. "Okay, I understand you are all upset with my decision to not call for a reunion. As far as I'm concerned, everybody is on a hectic schedule in their personal time. I don't want to disrupt that time just so we can go back to the good old days."

"Dude-"

"Ryuji, you're still in the final stages of your rehab. Ann, you're not even allowed to leave training camp until next week. Yusuke, you're still known as Madarame's last pupil in Kosei. So I expect you to not stand out with the urge for a Thief business."

Morgana then pounced onto the space next to Ren as he continued.

"Makoto, Haru, you both are in college. I am not going to risk your education just to help me out here in the sticks. Futaba, I want to make sure you're doing okay WITHOUT the need to use the PC. I know you guys want to help, but I don't want to disturb you guys in your progresses. Until I say it's time for a meeting, we won't be seeing each other for a while."

The group goes silent, pondering about what Ren said is best for them. Finally, Ann spoke up.

"Alright then, Ren. If that's your call. We'll hold off for now. But if we find out you got in some super-duper trouble, we WILL go after you."

Taking the warning warmly, Ren nods his head before everyone logs out. However, Shiho said something that made Ann's eyes widen in question.

"See ya, Ann! Meetcha in the Metaverse sooner or later, mkay?"

"Alright, Shi- Wait, what?"

Shiho turns off the camera and laughs to herself.

"You did not just tease her about being a Phantom Thief, right?"

"Ain't fun if I stay as boring, bashful Shiho. Right?"

"You surely got cocky with yourself, Suzui."

"What can I say? There's room for me to grow braver each moment."

As soon as Sumire called them for supper, everyone dashed and ate the hearty meal. Minutes later, Sumire asks Shiho about her stay tonight.

"You sure your parents allowed you to sleep here?"

"Yeah. I just told them Kana and Daisuke are part of this. Even though I literally socked them off before coming here."

Ren just watched the girls talk as Hiro called his attention. "So, Ren. Any progress?"

Ren sternly gave the details he found so far. "So there's a weird gaping hole in the center of Chinmoku Park, and we investigated it. From what we found in that morbid pit, there were corpses belong to students from Shujin Academy all the way to the University of Kyoto. The bones were still warm, so the activity was just recent."

Ayumi stared at her son with a horrified look as if she was talking to a murderer. Hiro tried to snap her out of the trance before asking him to continue.

"We then found out that Shiho here is like us: a Phantom Thief. But that wasn't the only power we felt in there. There is something else... something that looks like Sumire."

The girls stopped talking as they shift their attention to Ren's detailing. "Based on what Akechi told me..... If we don't hurry up with this investigation, the entire Japan may be engulfed by these monsters in less than...... two weeks maximum."

"TWO WEEKS!?" The girls shouted with their mouths open, not expecting the time table to be that long. Sumire then tries to persuade Ren to make their mission shorter.

"Can we j-just do it in a week? I only promised my dad I'll be out of town for a week..."

"We'll try, Sumi. But as far as we know, we only have two weeks until the end of the world."

A knock is then heard from the front door. Hoping it was Akechi, Ren walks towards to door and, to his surprise, sees a young woman with a blue coat. Shorter than Futaba? Nope. But shorter than Sumire? Yeah.

"Good evening. My name is Naoto Shirogane, and I hope I am not intruding you all at-" she stopped as she looked at everyone in the dining room. "Dinner? At nearly 10 pm?"

Ren gave a sheepish nod and smiled, "Well, we forgot to buy ingredients earlier this evening, so we did it at the last minute."

"I see." Naoto then surveys the room before inquiring with him. "Do you mind if we can talk? I have a few questions to ask you and your friend there."

Ren whistles to Shiho, giving a signal that it's serious matters and the cops are involved. Sumire begins to mind herself with the dishes as she hid in the kitchen while Hiro and Ayumi chat at a low voice in the dining room. Naoto is then gestured inside, and immediately sits across Ren and Shiho. Meanwhile, Sumire whispers to Morgana carefully.

"Morgana, can you try to hear what they're gonna talk about?"

"Should I play sleeping or play stupid?"

"How about both?"

Morgana then scoots his way to Ren's feet and pretends to sleep. Naoto raises an eyebrow but dismisses the cat's presence.

"So, before I begin interrogating you two... I want to make sure I am getting the names correctly. Ren Amamiya? (Present.) Shiho Suzui? (Aye-aye!) Excellent. Now can you describe to me what happened during the attack in Nayami National High?"

Ren and Shiho nod at each before explaining what happened. They obviously omitted the fact that Ren and Sumire were Phantom Thieves and replaced it with just four dorks playing heroes against tough demons.

"So based on what you're saying, the demise of the creatures we are currently investigating are by your hands? Now if that were the case, it would be too impossible for teens like you to find easy ways in defeating them." Naoto began her sharp deduction.

"Well, we came home late in the evening. The reason why we didn't go directly to the police is that one of my friends was already hurt and I decided to take the quickest action possible." Ren defended the team.

"How admirable of you. But that still does not give me the answer to my current question. One, we found a one-eyed star monster charred to death without any signs of damage to it. If you were all trying to play hero, the least you could have done is give it a bruise or something to show how intimidating you are."

Sumire gulped in the kitchen, getting worried of what Naoto is connecting.

"Two, the black ooze found in the gymnasium grounds. No burns, no disconnected slime, no nothing. It's like the ooze spawned and dissipated without a trace on how they perished. Three, the giant snake was seen frozen and shocked to death without any signs of damage as well."

Shiho butted in and sternly provided an explanation, "Well, their scales were too thick to break. I tried smacking it with the microphone, but it didn't dent at all."

"That explains the broken microphone. Okay. Fourth, the bull. The only thing with bruises, yet it did not rampage further into the city along with the giant snakes. It's as if it was distracted by something and it was harmed by one person as the pattern of bruising is identical."

Morgana's ears perked up as Shiho stiffens in her spot, getting anxious now of the interrogation. 

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Naoto noticed Shiho's lack of movement or expression.

Ren saves her and pulls out a not-so-bad-but-not-so-good excuse. "Forgive my friend, Miss Shirogane. She isn't used to these things ever since she was sexually assaulted by her teacher in her old school. Police never believed her testimony during her stay in the hospital until his arrest."

 _Ah, the victim of Suguru Kamoshida._ Naoto thought as she then changed her approach. "I apologize. I didn't mean to intimidate you with my manner of interrogation. I didn't expect to actually meet one of his victims."

Shiho breathes slowly before reassuring Naoto. "It's okay. What's important now is I've gotten stronger since that day, even though it would haunt me from time to time."

"Well then, on to my last question. If it's alright?" She gets nods as responses. "Do you two know the Phantom Thieves?"

Naoto's words struck a cord on Sumire as she nearly dropped a plate, which might have alerted her presence. Shiho tries to not be petrified while Ren takes off his faux glasses and cleans them.

"Well, to tell you the truth..." Shiho and Sumire began to tense up as Morgana opened one eye. "... I think the Phantom Thieves are bullshit."

 _HOW DARE HE!_ Morgana yelled in his mind.

 _I THINK HE JUST SIGNED A DEATH WARRANT._ Shiho mentally wrung herself.

 _SENPAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ Sumire is confused by his choice of words.

"Bullshit? Why do you say so?"

"Well, I heard from Suzui-san here that the rumors of the Phantom Thieves already began before she was assaulted. If they existed prior to her attempt to end her life, they would have stopped Kamoshida before things got worse. And then the news reports kept coming on, showing how not only are the Phantom Thieves exposing true criminals, but by not allowing the world to let them fend for themselves is nothing more than replacing the old ruler with the new ruler of the same kind."

Deep down inside, Sumire felt it personally. She did indirectly helped Maruki develop the alternate reality.

"I see. Well, I'm going to run this interview with other people some other time." Naoto stands up and bids them good night. But as she leaves, she notices the laptop showing a photo of Ren and Sumire.

"Do you know Sumire Yoshizawa?"

Ren tensed up, now his turn to be on edge. "I do. Why do you ask?"

"Is she still around here? I would like to ask her these questions as well."

Shiho elbows Ren to let him see the photo in the laptop. _Shit._

"Unfortunately, she already left. She came by to see me in my suit for the prom then left back to Tokyo."

"Damnit." they heard her curse. "If she ever contacts you, please let me know. Her father has been looking for her for a week." She leaves a card with her number.

"Understood." _Yeah, I understood that bullshit lie you're smearing at us._

"Alright. Have a good evening." And with that, she left. Causing Sumire to sneak back to the living room and observe Naoto walking into the dead of night.

"Holy shit." Ren sighed as he took in the relief.

"I thought we were gonna die. That Naoto girl sure is sharp." Shiho tried to shake off the tension.

"Senpai, you knew she was lying. Didn't you?" Sumire cautiously observed Naoto until she is nowhere to be found. "I already told my dad I'll be out of town starting yesterday. He was okay with it."

Morgana shoots back up, "That Naoto woman is sharper than both Akechi and Makoto combined. And she never gave out a look of surprise or shock, even after Ren explained Shiho's incident."

Hiro and Ayumi exit the dining room and give them a small lecture.

"Even the old Detective Prince is after you."

"But she is a girl, though. So shouldn't it be Detective Princess?"

"Ayumi, not now. We're here to discuss Ren about the new risk that just added into his burden."

"Kids, you need to be extra careful now. You have police on your tails... again."

The tense dropped when Akechi enters the house. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss dinner?"

Ren then gave the gist of what happened to Akechi. Slamming his fist in the table, Akechi cursed to the highest.

"That bitch! Even in these parts, she is investigating about us?!"

"Not only that, she was sharper than you and Makoto. Was this close to breaking Shiho and Ren, and even found out about Sumire's presence." Morgana gave in more details about Naoto.

"Senpai, we need to be cautious now. We can't stand out, especially me." Sumire noted the raven-haired leader, who then had an idea in mind.

"Not on my watch....."

Morgana notices his grin. "This will not end well......"

_**Location: Hodamayashi District  
Time: 0010 hours  
** _

"Teddy, are you sure about this?" A man with silver hair said to a very attractive blonde man.

"Most certainly, Sensei. My nose bear-ly lies to me." The blonde makes a horrible bear joke, but his talkmate laughs.

"Where's Naoto? She should be here by now."

"Well, we're living the adult life now. No more sleeping at this time!"

"Maybe for you. But for us, it's our job."

Naoto then meets up with the two and walks along with them.

"Any luck?"

"I thought my deductions were correct. If only I was considerate..."

The silver-haired man noticed her change in demeanor. "What do you mean by that?"

Naoto sighs. "Unfortunately, I gave Shiho Suzui a traumatic moment. Apparently, I accidentally interrogated Suguru Kamoshida's rape victim."

Both the blonde and the silver-hair winced hard at the statement.

"Maybe it was a bad idea, Ted."

"After hearing that, maybe my nose was just tricking me."

"Sorry, Ted. But you did your... Hmm?"

"Yu, what is it?" Naoto noticed his words fade.

Yu then prepares his umbrella. "Someone's watching us....."

*sniff sniff*

Teddie speaks up, "Sensei's right! Someone is watching us! Right over there!" He then points to a small waiting shed, where a girl is hiding behind it.

"Shit." The girl curses and runs away as fast as she can.

"After her!"

The trio pursue the girl from the main road to the small alleys up to a small open field. However, they lose her after reaching the field.

"Damnit. We lost her." Yu spoke in defeat.

"Teddie, can you track her?" Naoto asked without a pause.

"Nope. Lost her scent already. And we were so close...." Even Teddie showed signs of defeat as they retreat back to their hotel.

What they didn't know is that the girl is hiding under a bridge, stripped down to her underwear to avoid Teddie's super smelling skills.

"That was so close...." She whispered to herself as she wore her clothes again and escaped back to the main district.

_**March 19, 20XX** _

_**Location: Tojou Hills District  
Time: 0915 hours** _

Ren and the team go out into the main city as they gather around supplies for their mission. Ren was showing off a cheeky grin where the others... not so much.

Sumire is given pigtails and eye contacts along with a bad gaudy outfit (her idea.)

Shiho is seen with her hair down and has mascara on her right eye as her locks cover the left matched with an all-black outfit (still Sumire's idea.)

Akechi somewhat has Ren's glasses and hairstyle while wearing a 'Games Is Love, Games is Life" T-shirt (Ren's idea.)

"I cannot believe you repeated the same disguise tactic as before!" Akechi protested.

"And I know you wanna have a disguise, Sumire-chan. But goddamn, your style is horrible." Shiho harshly judged Sumire's lack of fashion sense.

"But this was my last option! I would still be identified by people with how I look." Sumire tried to justify herself as she pouted.

"Keep it down, you three! We're trying to make sure we avoid attention, especially from Shirogane." Morgana reminded them about the risk of charging into downtown.

They arrive at a convenience store to find Kana and Daisuke loitering.

"Hey, gu- HOLY SHIT, REN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Kana's outburst nearly caused their disguises to be exposed, but instead gathered a crowd of insults.

_"Holy crap! Look at those losers!"_

_"Are they from here? They look like they lived in the swamp!"_

_"Pigtails are so childish! And gamer nerds are childish as well!"_

"Not how I imagined it will go...." Ren slapped his face in disbelief as Kana tried to apologize to them.

Akechi cracked his knuckles, audible enough for the people to hear him as he glared at them.

"Would like me to demonstrate my new martial arts skills? I don't have my console, but I can use you all as punching bags!"

The people who mocked them ran off as Akechi glared back at Ren.

"Anyway," Daisuke spoke up, "what's with the shit designs?"

"We nearly got caught by police so we have to lay low in gathering supplies."

Daisuke looks at the group and gives Ren the benefit of the doubt. "How about this? I'm gonna be the one buying your stuff until Kana fixes their looks."

"Dai, they know about Sumire. We can't let her hair down or hair tied to a ponytail."

"Right. Shit."

As Ren ordered the three to join Kana for a make-over, Ren and Daisuke deal with the supplies instead. While lining up, someone bumps into Ren and caused him to drop the drinks.

"Oh, crap. My bad! Here, let me help you." The stranger helps out Ren in picking the drinks up.

Ren then appreciates the help and turns to him. "Hey, thanks."

The two look at each other in the eyes, and for a few seconds it felt like they knew each other.

"Hey, man. Quit staring down the old man there." Daisuke shoved his friend to the counter.

"I'm not old, you know. I'm only 23." The man claimed.

"Explain the gray hair, old timer."

"Shut it, Daisuke." Ren scolded his friend before bowing to the gray-haired man. "Forgive my friend, he's a bit of a dick."

The gray haired man just laughs and extends his hand. "I can see that. Name's Yu Narukami."

Ren then extends his hand and shakes him. "Ren Amamiya. Playboy of the Year."

The cashier can only giggle while Daisuke groaned. "We get it. You're a chick magnet, even for the cutie in the counter. Come on!"

As Ren and Yu bade farewell, the cashier then tried to flirt with him. "So, you free tonight?"

"Sorry, miss. But I'm waiting for my date with Risette."

The other store attendants spat their drinks after hearing him. _Looks like Rise is quite famous here, after all._ Yu thought.

_**Location: Hodabayashi District  
Time: 1244 hours** _

After receiving a change of appearance (except Sumire, who retained bad outfit), they eat lunch in the town's infamous Taurus Beef Bowl Bistro, Ren and company begin to discuss about their plan. Only this time, majority disagree with it.

"Marching into Chinmoku Park at night? No thanks." Shiho bluntly rejected.

"I heard the Metaverse is scarier during the night. Sorry, Senpai, but I'm gonna have to say no." Sumire politely denied.

"You're completely mental if you truly plan on bringing us to the Metaverse at night, Ren." Akechi did not hesitate.

"It's our only chance. We just got lucky to enter it in broad daylight due to the lack of visitors yesterday. Do you not see the police lines earlier when we passed by the park?" Ren tried to convince them.

"Daisuke, please tell the cat to fuck off my food." Kana began to be annoyed at Morgana pointing at his mouth for food.

"Kana, please tell him yourself." Daisuke tries to avoid any more shenanigans.

A man with thick hair sits next to Ren and orders a large wagyu bowl. Sumire recognizes him without a thought.

"Doctor Maruki?"

Akechi, Ren, and Morgana turn their attention to the man, who greets them with an awkward smile.

"Doc, what are you doing here?"

"Yes, Doctor. I want to know what are you doing here."

Maruki notices Akechi and shrugs his shoulders. "It seems that the Phantom Thieves' cognition kept you alive, Akechi. Either that or some wishing star granted a wish."

Everyone sans Akechi knew what he meant. Maruki continued.

"I just came here to relax. Things have been stressful lately. I just arrived a few days ago, and then I hear the Metaverse merging again."

"Yeah, it's happening again. But we don't know why or how this is all happening."

Maruki can only look at Sumire. _My, she has grown so much since our last encounter,_ Maruki thought. Then he noticed Ren looking at his phone.

"Oh, by the way.... Amamiya-san."

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you dating so many girls? That's quite unlike you, you know."

Maruki's comment made Ren drop his phone, Sumire choke on her meal, and Shiho drop her spoon. Akechi, Kana, and Daisuke take the chance to see if it reached social media. Akechi can only grin.

"Yeah, Ren. Why are you dating many girls?"

Shiho retorted without blushing, "That's bull."

Sumire recovered, "What are you saying? It's just me and Ren.... right?"

Ren immediately investigated the accusation and noticed his social media got hacked. The hacker? Futaba Sakura.

A post containing pictures of Ren alongside Ann, Makoto, Haru, Hifumi, Sumire, and Shiho became the trending post of the day with a few comments below it.

"oraclegremlin2k: you're welcome ;)

SakManofMuscle: damnit, futaba! you rubbing this on my face after i kicked your ass??

makotoniijima: futaba! don't you have any shame at all!?

artistnamedinari: such gorgeous photography! it seems morgana knows how to be artistic after all.

annchanpanther: futaba! for the last time, stop trying to rile us up!

shogivenusofkanda: um, this is unexpected.

MishiMan: wow, amamiya is a pimp!

cinnamonfluffokumura: futaba-chan!"

Sumire immediately commented on the post to make sure Ren doesn't get stressed.

"shysumire_325: hands off my man, ladies. :P"

Ren blushed at the comment, knowing that it has a double meaning as Sumire gives him a smug smile of her own. Maruki notices this and takes note that Ren and Sumire are the true couple. He spots a girl watching him from behind, but chooses to ignore her as he continued his interaction with everyone. Shiho sees the comment and responds:

"volley_bird_suzui: @annchanpanther you lose"

Before she can press enter, the girl bumps into her and accidentally drops her phone.

"Hey!"

The girl frantically gets her phone and gives it back to her. "I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, Sumire finds Ella talking to her urgently.

**"It's her."**

"Ella, what?"

**"The entity with the matching aura. It's her!"**

Sumire sees the girl next to a mischievous Shiho, and begins to approach her.

"Um, excuse me?"

No response.

"Hello, miss? Are you-"

She stops mid-sentence as she takes a short glimpse of the girl. Eyes, nose, mouth, figure, everything. All identical to Sumire. Akechi, Ren, and Maruki take notice and try to approach Sumire before the girl pushes her and runs out of the store.

"Sumi, you okay?" Ren picked her up from the ground as everyone witnessed what happened.

"She's getting away!" Morgana screeches as everyone goes after her.

"Are you sure that's her, Ella?" Sumire demands the answer from her Persona.

**"Indeed, my lady! I have no doubts about my crystal-clear confirmations!"**

'Is she talking to her Persona? Amazing...." Maruki blankly observes as Akechi reminds him.

"If you have forgotten, you managed to talk to your own Persona back then."

"Right. My mistake. Wait, where are we going?"

Ren finds the chase to be tiring and begins to formulate a plan.

"Everyone, split up and search around the district individually!"

Everyone splits up as the girl remembers the pattern of last night's ordeal. Before she can try to strip to remove her scent, Morgana discovers her and forces her to retreat further. Before she knows it, Akechi give a swift kick to her face as she is knocked out-cold.

"Brutal much?" Shiho remarked.

"I did what I had to do, Suzui." Akechi barked back.

"Wasn't exactly a good idea, though. Kicking a girl in the face is too much, Akechi." Maruki scolded him in a serious tone.

"It can't be........"

Everyone looks at Sumire as she uncovers the face from the hair. Ren crouches next to his girlfriend to button back the girl's blouse.

Their response after seeing the face of the girl brings about shock and bewilderment.

"Impossible..."

"For real?"

"Sumire...?"

"..... Kasumi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious figure is now identified as Kasumi from the prologue! (Though it was an unfair move for Akechi to kick her out-cold.)
> 
> The group narrowly dodged Naoto, but it seems that even the 2000 IQ Killjoy dismissed what should have been a dead giveaway.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Kasumi Yoshizawa of Earth XX", as we begin to explore the surviving twin from another world!
> 
> Also, if you have any questions or comments regarding the story so far, feel free to do so and I'll answer them at my best. Thanks!


	7. Kasumi Yoshizawa of Earth XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Narrowly surviving Naoto Shirogane's sharp sleuth skills, Ren and company decide to prepare for their next mission. However, a run-in with Takuto Maruki and a girl which is presumed to be dead adds complication to the team.
> 
> Now, they just need to know who this 'Kasumi' is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!
> 
> So now we see the Kasumi from Earth XX again. Now let's dive in to her origins and see what drives her to this mission.
> 
> Let's get it on!

_A few months ago... **November 2, 20XX**_

_**Location: Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo - Earth XX** _

"What do you mean this is all a lie!?"

Kasumi furiously protested against her boyfriend Akira Kurusu, who may as well end becoming her ex-boyfriend if the fight keeps up.

"This isn't real, Kasumi. I've gathered all clues with Akechi, and it all leads up to Maruki. He somehow rewrote the Metaverse into a world where we never lose our happiness."

"Don't you think this is all a misunderstanding? And why associate yourself with Akechi when he tried sinking a bullet on your head thrice?"

"As aloof as that son of a bitch is, he isn't that stupid to accept things as is."

"Why can't you just be happy with us, Akira?! Do you find it disturbing that everyone is finally smiling without worrying about Shadows and all that shit?"

Akira held his tongue for a short while, prompting Kasumi to calm down and let him explain.

"I really do want you all to be happy, and you of all people know that. But then again, you're the only person who has talked to me over the last few months."

Kasumi can feel her throat choking as she took in the last words Akira told her. _Only person to talk to him for the last few months._

The doorbell rings as Sojiro asks for help from them. As soon as the two finish in setting things up, Sojiro quizzically looked at Akira and faced Kasumi.

"Hey, kid. I didn't know you brought a boy here when I left."

"What are you talking about, Sakura-san? Akira lives here."

"Who's Akira? And I don't remember letting strangers live in my establishment."

Kasumi began to drown in her anxiety and paranoia. As she sits in one of the booths to process things, Akira just leaves LeBlanc without a word. From the looks of it, he is going to meet up with Akechi again, who introduces him to an older man.

"So you brought a stranger in here and you didn't know? Jeez, can you be more careful with the people you go with?"

Kasumi took caution as she started asking questions.

"Sakura-san.... do you remember having a part-timer here?"

"No, I don't think so. Unless you will consider Okumura-chan, I don't seem to have one." Sojiro shrugged.

"What about having an interaction with a guy like him?"

"The boy from earlier? Listen, like I said I never seen that boy before nor knew his name."

Something's not right. Kasumi began to analyze Sojiro's responses. Why is he suddenly forgetful about Akira? He has been aware of him for a long time, so why dust him off like it was nothing?

She immediately used the chat to ask the former Thieves.

"Angel: Guys, does anyone know where Akira lives?

Skull: Huh? You mean four-eyes?

Navi: You idiot! I'm not this Akira person Angel is talking about.

Fox: Hold on a moment. I do not remember who this Angel person is.

Navi: Yeah. Who are you and how did you hack my phone?

Queen: Relax, you guys. It's only Kasumi.

Noir: Kasumi-chan, who are you talking about?

Morgana: Akira..... that name sounds familiar. But sorry, I don't know him nor where he lives.

Queen: Why do you ask about... Wait, why is my name here Queen?"

Kasumi didn't need to think twice about it as she left LeBlanc to wander around the city and ask everyone who Akira Kurusu is. She runs into Haru in Harajuku, who was trying on some new clothes.

"Oh, Kasumi-chan! Lovely to see you here!"

Kasumi remained quiet as she analyzed Haru's expression.

"Kasumi-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Are you certain you don't know who Akira Kurusu is?"

Haru was taken aback by Kasumi's serious tone, but answered her jubilantly. "Of course I don't know him. Have we met him before? I hope he is a wonderful person to introduce to Father."

Kasumi then accompanies Haru in her shopping trip before a limo stops in front of them.

"Haru, are you finished shopping?" Her father, Kunikazu Okumura, then notices Kasumi holding Haru's bags. "Oh, Yoshizawa-san! How delightful to see you! Come on and join us!"

"It's okay, Mr. Okumura. I just ran into her and held her bags while she splurged."

"Oh, come on. We can't let you walk home on your own. At least let us treat you to a meal in Shibuya."

Kasumi complied as she joins the Okumuras en route to Shibuya. Using the quiet interior as an advantage, Kasumi tries to question the father-daughter duo.

"Mr. Okumura, are you aware that you daughter has a friend named Akira Kurusu?"

"Kasumi-chan..."

"Oh, really? My, Haru.. you never told me you had a boyfriend."

Kasumi immediately defended not only Haru's innocence but also her pride.

"N-No! Not boyfriend as in dating.... a boyfriend as in a friend... who is a boy. Yeah!"

Kunikazu sets his eyes on Kasumi's blushing face and lets out a laugh. "Oh, Yoshizawa-san. Talking about boys already. I wish I could hear Haru talk about a boy soon."

"F-F-Father!" Now Haru is the one blushing.

As the trio arrive in Shibuya and walk their way to Big Bang Burger, Kunikazu begins to feel sick.

"Father?"

"I'm okay, darling."

"Okumura-san, do you know the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?"

"Are they a new rock band?"

"No, Haru. I think I heard of them as well. They were superheroes, I think."

Kasumi crossed her fingers, hoping that a memory of Akira could be struck.

"What if I told you that Akira Kurusu was a Phantom Thief?"

Both Okumuras laugh.

"Oh, Kasumi-chan. You and your cute admiration for those kind of things." Haru cheerfully said as they enter Big Bang Burger.

_**December 24, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya, Tokyo - Earth XX** _

Kasumi wakes up from the train ride as she arrives in Shibuya. As she exits to the station square, she finds her friends -or something like that- calling her. She prances her way to them to avoid bringing a bad mood.

"Yo, what took you so long?" Ryuji chided her.

"Ryuji, that was rude! Apologize to her." Ann scolded him.

"Sorry, guys." Kasumi bowed as she expressed her apology, "I just feel really tired."

"Welp, just don't overwork yourself!" Futaba chimed in with a teethy grin.

"Haru, what's wrong?" Makoto inquired the fluffy-haired girl.

"It's about Father. He began feeling sick, so I had to leave home without him."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine in no time before Christmas ends." 

As they patiently hung out near the Bochiko statue, a woman with silver hair and a buff man with glasses walks over to them.

"Sis! Dad! You're here!" Makoto said with excitement as she rushed to hug her family.

'Wouldn't miss it for the world, Mako."

"Dad wanted us to have a huge party, but after your insistence on Leblanc we agreed to go there with you."

Yusuke suddenly feels nauseous, and while Ryuji blamed him for eating too much before meeting up Kasumi thought otherwise.

"Kitagawa-senpai, are you feeling alright?"

The blue-haired boy nodded. "Yes, I am. However, I feel something wrong with Madarame."

A phone call breaks the silence, and Mr. Niijima answered the call.

"Niijima..... Sorry, Sir. But I decided to..... WHAT?!"

His sudden response alerted the group.

"The Sayuri exhibit is on fire!?" Futaba covers her mouth in shock as she looks at Yusuke.

Yusuke's head pain worsens, earning Ann's concern.

"Hey, Yusuke. You feeling okay?"

"No.... I remember something..."

Futaba brews her curiosity from his words. "Remember something? Like that camera I bought you on your birthday?"

"No.... it's something more...."

As they bring about their worry, the jumbo screen displays a distorted logo of the Phantom Thieves. Haru looks up as she stares at it.

"F-F-Phantom Thieves?"

It was her turn for a head pain.

"Haru! Hey, stay with me." Makoto tried to keep her conscious.

Kunikazu arrives from the station and witnesses the group in pain. He rushes over to Haru, who is suddenly burning up.

"Haru, stay with me. Daddy's here... I'll bring her to a hospital, if that's alright?"

"I'll keep an eye on the rest of the kids. Don't worry about it, Kunikazu."

"Thank you, Niijima."

As Okumura called his limo to come to Shibuya Square immediately, he begins to hear Haru speaking softly.

"Father?"

"Haru! Are you feeling okay or anything?"

"No... But I remember something..." Her begins to fade.

"What do you remember, dear?" Kunikazu softly speaks to her.

"About how you abused our employees in Okumura Foods...."

One strike.

"About how you tried to let Sugimura toy with me...."

Two strikes.

"And how.... nngh!" Haru starts struggling in her breathing.

"Haru?" The older Okumura begins to panic as he tears up.

The limo arrives as the group watches the Okumuras enter the vehicle. In just a few seconds, Haru clings on to her father...

"Haru."

"And how you just... died." With her final breath, Haru closes her eyes lifelessly.

Third strike.

A beeping sound was heard under them. Before he could open the door....

**BOOM!**

An explosion shoots everyone back, with expressions of shock, sadness, and fear in the faces of everyone.

"HARU!"

"HARU-SENPAI!"

"OKUMURA!"

"HARU!"

Everyone took notice of the explosion and alerted the fire department. After the fire was doused, they only saw the charred remains of a man holding onto his daughter in the inferno.

"Haru..." Ann began to weep.

"I don't believe it...." Niijima growled as he began investigating the car.

"Sis..." Makoto hugged tightly onto Sae as her close friend just died in front of their eyes.

"The hell, man!? Who tried to kill her?" Ryuji began to loudly express his thoughts.

"Damnit. She was looking forward to celebrate with us...." Morgana muttered devastatingly.

Kasumi decides to leave everyone be and message Akira about what happened. _Akira, Okumura-senpai was killed tonight by a car bomb._

As she walked her way past Big Bang Burger, she noticed one of the staff walking away from the store and switching immediately to a black uniform. Horrified, she ran inside the restaurant and asked the employees about having an employee who clocked out early. After finding out that the employee does not exist in their logbook, Kasumi immediately ran off to warn the group but gets knocked unconscious when the restaurant explodes behind her.

_**March 19, 20XX**_

_**Location: Kinikyo Inn, Nayami - Earth X  
Time: 1602 hours** _

"GUYS!"

Kasumi screeched as she wakes up from her nightmare only to see that she is in a well-cleaned room and that her own gun is pointed at her by a black-haired girl, who looked like her sleep was disturbed.

"H-Hey," she calmly negotiated, "Easy there.... Please p-p-put the gun away from me. I'm sorry if I-I disturbed you with my scream..."

The black-haired girl slowly lowered the gun as a knocking sound was heard. The girl stands up and walks to the door as she faces a young woman who exudes elegance.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I couldn't help but know what that scream was about." the woman politely asked.

"Oh, uh.... Sorry, ma'am. My girlfriend and I were just messing around, if you catch my drift." Shiho tried to put up an excuse to make sure they don't look suspicious.

The woman glances behind Shiho and sees a girl covering herself with a blanket as if she's naked, earning an embarrassed expression.

"Oh, so you're one of those..... girls. My apologies for -" she coughed as she tried to focus on Shiho.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing! I'll just pretend I didn't hear anything, okay?" With that, the woman scurries back to her room. Shiho sighs deeply in relief before hearing the bolt of the gun she held earlier make a noise. She turns around to see that the barrel is facing her forehead as the girl holds the gun with one hand and covers her body with the other.

"Start talking. Who are you and where am I?" Kasumi demanded.

"I'll tell ya everything if you point that thing away from my face." Shiho carefully talked to her without blinking.

"Where are my clothes?"

"They were dirty and ripped. I'll get you new ones after I finish patching you up." Shiho slowly made her way to the first aid kit.

"Patch me up? Ow!" Kasumi felt a sharp pain on her face and body as she looked at herself in the mirror. She then complied and went back to her futon. After getting her injuries tended, she patiently waits for Shiho to get her new clothes while looking at the room.

"Do you like what you see?" Shiho chimed in as she gives Kasumi her new clothes. "Don't worry about the money. I bought them for you."

Kasumi stands up and bows in front of her. "Thank you."

"I'll leave ya alone to dress up first. Then we'll talk." Shiho leaves the bedroom and waltzes her way to the stuff she pulled out from Kasumi's old clothes. She found a small diary titled "Akira Kurusu and his Journal against the Administration", a ribbon, a few bullets for the rifle, and a photo set. Pictures of her with Akira, mostly.

"I believe that belongs to me." Kasumi coldly told Shiho as she marches to her stuff.

"This man," Shiho pointed at Akira in the photo, "do you know who he is?"

"I..... I used to."

Shiho identifies her demeanor switching from tough bitch to sad girl quickly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kasumi instead starts crying as she hangs her head low, avoiding Shiho's eyes. Shiho shifts her body close to her and hugs Kasumi to let her feel welcome.

"Ssshhh... it's okay. You can trust me."

"Okay." Kasumi exhaled as she began explaining, "I thought I knew him after we met. He was so cocky and much of a smartass, but he was also protective and focused on his goals head-on without any signs of doubt."

Shiho remained silent as she slowly spun a bullet around her fingers.

"However, one day he called me. And then he said that everything I knew was a lie for two years. He insisted that he knew something, but I just shunned him away. After a few weeks of ignoring him, I came to his place only to find him dead." Kasumi let out a few more tears.

Shiho felt a heartstring tugged as she felt her pain. She extended her hand.

"Well, whatever it is you're trying to do... we'll help you. Name's Shiho Suzui."

Kasumi shakes her hand until she realized something. "Shiho Suzui? Is Ann Takamaki with you?"

Startled by Kasumi's knowledge about Ann, she quipped quickly, "No. Ann is in New York as we speak, since she decided to finish her schooling there."

Kasumi paused for a few seconds as she looked at Shiho. "So she isn't here?"

"No. And how the hell do you know Ann?"

"I was her friend...." _Was._

"I don't remember a Kasumi that oddly looks like her other friend."

"What do you mean?"

"You, my friend, look like our friend Sumire Yoshizawa."

"She's alive!?" Shiho did NOT expect that reaction, and hopefully she wouldn't encounter the woman from earlier as well.

"Of course, she's alive. Just who are you anyway?"

"Kasumi Yoshizawa."

Shiho then remembered talking to Ren and Sumire at some point regarding the dead sister. She shook her and told her honestly as she tosses the bullet to Kasumi.

"Impossible. Kasumi Yoshizawa died two years ago."

Blood ran cold in Kasumi's body. She died two years ago? How? Why? Then a thought in her mind hit her.

_Did I manage to save her in time at the cost of my life?_

Shiho snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hello, Earth to fake Kasumi Yoshizawa."

"I'm sorry... How did 'I' die?"

"Blunt force trauma and a few broken bones that led to instant death. Kasumi Yoshizawa saved her sister from getting hit by a car."

 _I knew it._ Kasumi closed her eyes as she took in new information despite how old it is in her memory.

Shiho stared at Kasumi until she realized something. She then tries out a theory that popped into her head.

"Okay, what was the Phantom Thieves' first goal when they began?"

"To kill Suguru Kamoshida after YOU died, Suzui-san."

 _Wait, what?! she didn't need to tell me that!_ Shiho furiously spoke in her head until the last few words reigned on her. 

"Wait, so I died?"

"Yes," Kasumi answered bluntly, but immediately looked after remembering who she was talking to. "Kamoshida sexually assaulted you one day, and then the next morning you committed suicide by hanging yourself by the rooftop barrier."

 _So my fate is totally different._ Shiho started sweating as her fate was more morbid than she thought. _Stay focused, Suzui. You are not dead, you are NOT dead._

"Who were the Phantom Thieves' next targets? Mention only those who survived."

"Masayoshi Shido. Sae Niijima, Makoto's arrogant sister."

_Looks like the Thieves killed everyone else._

"Who is your leader?"

"..."

"Kasumi."

"... Akira Kurusu. Codename Joker."

_Holy shit. My theory is close...._

"Who are the only surviving Phantom Thieves?" Shiho confidently asked, thinking she would hit the jackpot as Kasumi spoke with a sorrowful tone.

"Me. Just me."

_Huh?_

"Haru Okumura: died from a car bomb assassination.

Akira Kurusu: killed by Takuto Maruki.

Ann Takamaki: suicide by gun.

Morgana: killed by the Conspiracy.

Ryuji Sakamoto and Yusuke Kitagawa: died fighting the army..."

Shiho notices Kasumi's voice tremble as the latter attempts to hold her tears back.

"Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, and Goro Akechi: died defending my life.

Sumire Yoshizawa: died after I failed to save her.

Shinichi Yoshizawa: died after I failed to save him...."

Shiho immediately hugs her again to keep Kasumi calm as she begins to cry again.

"Hey, hey, hey..... it's okay, Kasumi-chan. I'm here, okay? I'm here....."

Shiho felt a tear drop from her own eye after hearing Kasumi recall her dead allies as her survivor's guilt showed.

Not soon after, Sumire, Ren, Morgana, and Akechi return to see Shiho comfort an emotional Kasumi.

"Kasumi?" Sumire called her name.

Kasumi pushed Shiho and rushed to her sister, tears streaming more.

"I'm so sorry, Sumire...... I failed you.... I failed everyone...." She clung on to her as she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm here, sis. Don't cry now... everything will be fine." She can't help by let some tears out as well. Even though both Yoshizawa girls are not actually hugging their respective sisters, hugging their counterparts was close to that feeling.

Ren approached Shiho, who was wiping her tears away. "I reckon something happened?"

"This Kasumi...." she glances at the two crying girls, "... she's not from this world."

Morgana became curious at her statement. "What do you mean she's not from this world?"

"She told me everything. In this world, Kasumi Yoshizawa is dead; in hers, it's Sumire. In this world, the Phantom Thieves change the hearts of the wicked; in her world, they killed all but Masayoshi Shido and Sae Niijima."

"Wait," Ren took concern at Shiho's description of the other Phantom Thieves, "They killed Kamoshida, Madarame, Okumura, and Kaneshiro?!"

"They killed Kamoshida after I....." Shiho still felt a personal pain from Kasumi's description of her demise. ".... hung myself from the rooftop."

Ren and Morgana stayed silent while Akechi spoke further.

"Did she describe whatever fate the Thieves had in her world to the point where she came here instead of staying there?"

Shiho shook her head and provided them what Kasumi described. "She's the last Phantom Thief. Everyone of you guys are dead."

"Dead? Is she certain about that?"

Shiho repeated the names and causes of their deaths slowly. Ren and Morgana showed signs of sadness and remorse while Akechi kept a deadpan face while he stroke his chin.

"I did become human permanently.... but at what cost?"

"Seems like Ren's counterpart was the only one battling. Shame that the Thieves got blinded and let their leader down."

"So that's what happens if we let Maruki take over for good. I die as he puts me in an eternal sleep."

"Lady Ann must have felt depressed after she remembered you died, Suzui. Killing herself while in grief is more painful than anything."

"I know, cat. I know...."

"Haru being assassinated.... Ryuji and Yusuke fought to the death.... Makoto, Futaba, and you defending her until you fell...." Unsettling thoughts begin to surround Ren's head as he hoped he made the right call by not assembling the Thieves.

As the four look at the girls recovering from their crying, Maruki opens the door and trips his way inside.

"Ow! Sorry for being late."

"YOU BASTARD!" Kasumi lunges at Maruki and starts punching him in the face before Sumire pulls her away.

"What are you doing? He's the reason why everyone is dead!"

"Hey, I dunno what your deal is. But let's just talk this out like civil people, okay?"

"I'll show you something civil, you four-eyed f-"

"KASUMI."

Ren's baritone command caught her attention, a feeling that Akira would display. Kasumi stops her fury, and lets Sumire pick up Maruki from the ground.

"So... you really are Kasumi Yoshizawa."

"Yes," she coldly answered, "but I'm not from this Earth."

Shiho steps forward. "Do you want me to explain, Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi nods in approval, and Shiho begins explaining to everyone about her situation. After a short while, Maruki stands up and begins to apologize with guilt.

"I-I am so sorry, Yoshizawa-san. I had no idea that my power in your world was that strong. And my condolensces to your fallen loved ones...." He then convinces Kasumi that he is a different person. "But let us reassure you that I am so much different from your version of myself. I was defeated by the Phantom Thieves fair and square, and with that my powers have been stripped off me. I now stand before you as a friend."

Kasumi looked at Sumire and places her hand in Maruki's shoulder. "Okay then. Even if you attempted to kill this world's Phantom Thieves, you have conceded honorably and remained as an ally to them instead. You have my trust then."

"Thank you, Kasumi-chan."

Sumire then spoke up, feeling a bit disturbed by her sister's counterpart's tale. "So you failed to save me on time?"

"Sumi..." Ren knew where the conversation was going.

"I tried to stop you, but some guy snatched my bag and I fell on the ground. As I recovered, the last thing I saw was your eyes begging to me to help you before...."

Sumire approached her and gave her another hug. "It's okay. I know how you feel, and I underwent Maruki's guidance until I had to accept the truth of who I am. Your death still haunts me as my death haunts you.... it's okay to feel scared. But we shouldn't forget who we are or what our purpose is. We gotta keep moving forward with our chins up with pride and confidence."

"You sound like Akira...."

"I only took it from my boyfriend."

Kasumi then widened her eyes in realization that her sister's counterpart is dating her boyfriend's counterpart.

"Is it just me or does the surviving Yoshizawa twin date a daring guy like him?" Kasumi tried to joke about Ren. Although the sisters laughed, Morgana interjected their faux joy.

"In any rate, you're the last Phantom Thief. Who is hunting down the Phantom Thieves?"

Kasumi locked her eyes in front of Maruki once more. "Although my Maruki killed Akira, the other Thieves were killed in the hands of Masayoshi Shido and his leftenant, Kenzo Manahashi."

Akechi growled as he heard that Shido hunted them down. "So I assume Maruki gave him his happiness as well?"

Maruki instead replied as he guess, "I think I gave everyone their happiness in her world. I might be foolish to even give that bastard my power."

"Indeed, you were."

Kasumi continued after waving off Akechi, "After Ann died, we got ambushed and was rescued by Labrys, a robot from the Kirijo Group."

Maruki muttered. "Kirijo Group....."

"As always, that bitch is still up to no good after her father died." Akechi put up a vile comment.

"You know them?"

"We did investigations on them before. Of course, that buff friend of hers wasn't even the friendliest as she shooed us off."

"As I was saying, we were then taken to their base... which was immediately attacked. Shido was killed in the firefight, so that leaves Manahashi as our highest threat."

The group then ponders about the mission's next step. Yes, they planned on infiltrating the crater in Chinmoku Park... but after Kasumi gave insight on who is responsible, their mission is already branched without second thought.

"How did you get here to our world?" Ren inquired.

"The Kirijo Group had a multi-dimensional portal that was somewhat a prototype. I used it to teleport here and landed in the sticks."

"A portal?"

"Yes. A portal. If I have to go back to my world, I should be looking for Kirijo Headquarters in this."

Shiho searched on the internet the location of Kirijo Headquarters. Luckily, the place is located in Tokyo. However...

"The place looks abandoned."

"Akechi, what do you think?"

"They must have relocated after we hogged into their business."

Ren then silently thinks of something as he calculates every possibility and every conclusion. Morgana looks at Sumire and Kasumi.

"Sumire taking the appearance of Kasumi and Kasumi taking the appearance of Sumire. You two are really dedicated to each other, no matter what."

"Thanks, Morgana-senpai."

"Thank you, Morgana-chan."

Ren finally comes to a decision as he skims onto Akira's notebook.

"According to this notebook, Kenzo Manahashi is a red threat. Meaning he is a very dangerous foe. With our Shido in bars and her Shido in ashes, Manahashi will regardless take over the Conspiracy and begin terrorizing Japan. Our mission is to investigate Manahashi and his connection to the Metaverse's anomalies."

Akechi laughs as he puts his hand forward. "I would love to visit Father dearest about this, Ren. Maybe I'll gut him for information."

Morgana puts his paw on top of Akechi's hand. "This mission will not be for our own investigation, but also for one's personal vendetta."

Shiho comes next. "Forcing the Persona users to extinction is the one thing that will never happen in this world."

Sumire and Kasumi follow suit. "For my sake and her sake, we will not lose this one!"

Ren lands his hand last. "It's unanimous then."

Everyone nods, including Maruki.

"Let's begin our investigation tomorrow. Sumire, you will keep watch on Kasumi as we venture the pit ahead of you. If you run into Shirogane or anyone who looks like the fuzz, get to the pit immediately and warn us. Understood?"

"Roger, Joker."

Kasumi began to show a wry smile, having to feel the vibe of a Phantom Thief mission once again.

"Shiho, you need a weapon of your own. Kasumi and Sumire have their rifles, so I recommend you find a weapon that you can handle without struggle."

"Gotcha."

"Doc, you're gonna have to be with us on this one. Akira's notes contained data about you understanding hieroglyphics in the Metaverse."

"Hieroglyphics? Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"No objections?"

Silence from everyone.

"Good. Let's all rest up for tomorrow. Will you be fine on your own, Kasumi?"

Kasumi nods. "Yes, Aki-I mean, Ren." She felt embarrassed by nearly calling Ren Akira.

As the others leave, Kasumi decided to stroll around town for a bit with Sumire.

"Sorry for the bruised chin. Akechi kinda kicked you hard." Sumire winced as she gave an apologetic explanation.

"It's okay, Sumire..."

"What's wrong?"

"... This is the first time I've hung out with my sister again. Well, my sister's counterpart actually."

"I could say the same to you, 'sis'."

The girls giggle as they enter Taurus once again. The chef recognizes the two and reprimands them.

"You two caused a commotion earlier, you know!"

"We're sorry!" both apologized in unison.

"Hmph. Be glad that Amamiya had to pay for the meal."

Sumire and Kasumi took a seat and ordered their meals. As they waited for their food, Sumire checks on the hacked post Futaba did on Ren's social media. New comments have been added in the list:

"oraclegremlin2k: you're welcome ;)

SakManofMuscle: damnit, futaba! you rubbing this on my face after i kicked your ass??

makotoniijima: futaba! don't you have any shame at all!?

artistnamedinari: such gorgeous photography! it seems morgana knows how to be artistic after all.

annchanpanther: futaba! for the last time, stop trying to rile us up!

shogivenusofkanda: um, this is unexpected.

MishiMan: wow, amamiya is a pimp!

cinnamonfluffokumura: futaba-chan!

shysumire_325: hands off my man, ladies :P

volley_bird_shiho: @annchanpanther you lose

annchanpanther: @volley_bird_shiho says the lady whose prom was ruined

SakManofMuscle: at least she had a prom. shujin doesn't even give a damn prom at all!

MishiMan: ever since you guys left, we already organized a prom committee as early as june last year.

SakManofMuscle: @MishiMan you fucking traitors!

cinnamonfluffokumura: if i have to guess, we'd pick ourselves in the voting of who is best partnered with ren. right?

makotoniijima: guilty as charged.

annchanpanther: you all already know.

shogivenusofkanda: i concede.

snaxmonster: seems like ren can't help with a harem, after all.

artistnamedinari: apparently so. my condolences ahead, joker.

PTJoker: GUYS!"

Kasumi laughed as she looked at the comments along with Sumire. The latter then asked her about her social media life in their world.

"My Futaba would throw in memes and explicit content while hacking into our own personal chats just for fun. One time, she secretly caught a picture of Makoto trying on a new set of underwear and immediately sent it to Yusuke. You might as well guess what happened." Kasumi joyfully explained.

"Well, as you can see in this post.... our Futaba is a literal demon in the Net." Sumire snorted as they laughed.

"I kinda like your picture with him." Kasumi swiped to Sumire's pic with Ren in the New Year's gathering just a year ago.

"You know, I tried to use your identity on him." Sumire exhaled as she began to tell Kasumi about her plan. "After you died, I fell harder into depression as I tried to kill myself with some sleeping pills. Dad found me trying and consulted me to Doctor Maruki. He was friendly and goofy, but had I known he would use me as a sample for his power...." Her expression became sad and guilty. "... so when I invited him for the event after I returned to Tokyo, everything felt okay until he broke out of Maruki's reality first. And boy, he was fast...."

Kasumi looks at her faux sister in the eye. "Yet you feel like that moment in the picture was the first genuine moment as Sumire and not as me."

Sumire nodded rapidly as their food is served.

"To our reunion!"

"To the yummy food!"

Both sisters began to chow down their food and immediately ordered seconds. However, a group of people from a table far away from the entrance noticed the girls.

"Hey, isn't that Sumire Yoshizawa? And..... hold on a minute."

"Darn it, Yosuke! You're ruining the moment."

"Ah, shut up, Chie! Not my fault Narukami paired us, Rise-chan, and Akihiko-san in this."

"You both are gonna get it if you won't keep it down."

"Kasumi Yoshizawa..... she was reported dead two years ago."

"Then why is she with Sumire... in the flesh and bone of things?"

"Should we call Narukami, Rise? You are his girlfriend after all."

"And I'm just the bodyguard with a battle scar. What was my use here anyway?'

Rise Kujikawa, a.k.a. Risette, pulls out her phone and sneaks a photo of the Yoshizawa 'twins' having fun with their dinner.

"I hope Yu-senpai gets this quick."

"We gotta keep watch, though. This town looks like it's about to go to hell if another Shadow pops up."

At this point..... Chie, Yosuke, Rise, and Akihiko can only observe for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done!
> 
> Poor Kasumi. :( Survivor's guilt will always be a bad thing for everyone, especially if you happen to be the only one left and you have to venture life alone. We all know our beloved Sumire traveled down that road before, and we know how it ended for her. At least she found a new alliance with Earth X's Phantom Thieves to ease her troubles.
> 
> As for the "Shiho pretends to be a dom lesbian" scene, she was interacting with Fuuka and not Yukiko. Between the two, Fuuka is more timid than Yukiko. (Or at least, my interpretations are since I have been exposed to the Persona 3 and 4 storylines.)
> 
> The last part tho... time to get serious as the ultimate crossover begins in the next chapter! So stay tuned for the next chapter, "The Phantom Thieves vs. The Shadow Operatives", as a crossover battle begins!


	8. The Phantom Thieves vs. The Shadow Operatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> After finally discovering who the mystery girl is, Ren and the team decide to allow Kasumi to the team as she has her own personal mission. Sumire then takes the chance to have some time with her 'twin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter alert!
> 
> Okay. So now begins the awaited crossover battle! How do you think this will go?
> 
> Let's get it on!

_**March 21, 20XX** _

_**Location: Lotus Hotel, Nayami - Earth X  
Time: 0000 hours** _

In the lobby of the quaint hotel, a large gathering is seen occupying nearly all of the space. It seems that they are conducting a group assembly. Yu Narukami stands in the front as the rest held their tongues for the debriefing.

"As you all know," Yu began as his voice demanded full attention, "Rise took a photo of Sumire Yoshizawa and someone who looks like her dead twin Kasumi Yoshizawa. Earlier, we had discussed about Sumire Yoshizawa's involvement with the Metaverse after her father refused to answer Naoto's interrogation. Futhermore, she escaped our grasp after we caught her spying on Mitsuru-san and her clients."

Everyone stared at each other as they try to figure things out.

"Hey, how sure are you Sumire is involved? I mean, we all heard from the bug in the card that she just arrived in Nayami a few days ago?" Yukari asked for clarification.

Naoto stood up and explained. "If you are smart enough to hide, then your own gym bag would not be seen loitered in the living room. I just managed to catch my eye on Ren Amamiya's laptop having a photo of her in a temple to make it look like a sudden coincidence."

"Okay, but why should we pry our eyes on a girl who just wants to see her boyfriend?"

"Jeez, Yuka-tan," a man with a baseball cap groaned, "she's trying to say that Ren Amamiya is a Phantom Thief, her father is hiding that fact, and we got sent here by Mitsuru just to watch over them until the next attack."

"Wow, big words for the original Ace Defective."

"Piss off."

Yu cleared his throat as Yukari and the Ace Defective went quiet. "We can't say her father is hiding the fact that his daughter is a Phantom Thief. For all we know, he denied Naoto's interrogation simply because he won't tolerate his own daughter to jump into action."

Everyone went quiet, giving Yu an awkward air to breath.

"Was it something I said?"

"Yeah," Yosuke spoke up, "how do you think Kasumi Yoshizawa died?"

Yu acknowledged Yosuke's words and apologized to everyone before continuing.

"So we have three targets for now: Ren Amamiya, the Phantom Thief leader.... Sumire Yoshizawa, the leader's lover and possible collaborator..... and the doppelganger of Kasumi Yoshizawa, whom Rise said has great power in her."

"Hey, Ted."

"Yeah, Kanji?"

"Is it possible for a dead girl to harness enough Shadow power to resurrect?"

Teddie was impressed by Kanji's inquiry, and while the others showed curiosity and awe at his words Kanji spoke out angrily to release the eyes off him.

"The hell is wrong with you guys? Just because I'm still sporting the tough guy look doesn't mean I'm 100% stupid!"

"To answer your question, Kanji: no, you can't. There's bear-ly any energy strong enough to do something like that." Teddie supplied an answer that even Yu cannot try to debate against. He sighed.

"Well, this is our mission after all. So when we get her, we can get answers. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their head except Akihiko.

"Care to share the objection, Sanada-san?"

Akihiko cleared his throat and cracked the tense feeling off his neck as he began talking. "Well, we could split up and go after them just for answers. But I can't help to notice their chemistry. You go after Sumire Yoshizawa, and her doppelganger sister might go apeshit. Kidnap Kasumi Yoshizawa, and we're gonna be receiving hell from our actual target."

"So what are you implying, Akihiko?"

"How about we just go for someone who is possibly a collaborator but cannot access the Metaverse?"

Naoto figured out only one person who can fit that job. "Shiho Suzui."

"Kamoshida's victim?"

Teddie's loud tone earned silence from everyone before Naoto resumed.

"Yes, Teddie. After checking the way she answered her questions as well as the mannerisms, I would like to finalize my point that Shiho is unaware that Ren Amamiya is a Persona user."

"And this relates because...." Akihiko expected.

".... because Amamiya knew too much about the events that began after Suzui's attempt."

The group began to make noise and formulate theories and plans. Yu gave a small smile as he knew he was leading them well. The noise died down after as Yu then calls for a vote.

"In favor of prioritizing Ren Amamiya, raise your hand."

Three: Naoto, Yu, and Teddie.

"In favor of prioritizing the suddenly-revived Kasumi Yoshizawa?"

Two: Chie and Yukiko.

"In favor for Sumire Yoshizawa?"

Three: Fuuka, Yukari, and Rise.

"So the rest goes for Shiho Suzui then?"

The rest raised their hands. Suddenly, Junpei's hand gets hit by a dart.

"AH, SONUVAB-"

"Junpei!"

"Where did that dart come from?"

Yukiko pulls out the dart that had a small message and reads it.

 _"Hunt us down and we will slaughter you before you do. -Crow_ "

"Looks like someone's listening, Senpai." Rise looked around to see nothing unusual.

"Yeah. Let's hold off for now. Head back to your respective stays and wait for my signal." Yu commended to the team as they disperse the lobby. Akihiko however approaches him cautiously.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I know, Akihiko-san. It might have something to do with what Mitsuru told us."

"If this kid is gonna go peek at our troubles, she's asking for it as well."

"Let's not roughen things up, alright? You're intimidating enough to scare the poor girl."

"Or the fabled Thieves either."

Elsewhere, Akechi chuckles evilly as he watched the group leave.

"You have no idea what you're getting into..."

Pulling out his cellphone, he contacted Ren quickly to inform him of a possible ambush. _We got heat on our tails. Shirogane has a whole team to look for us around town tomorrow._

He received a reply instantly. _Gotcha. We'll stick with the plan, but let Sumire and Kasumi accompany each other so they can bait those bastards to us._

_**Location: Chinmoku Park  
** _ _**Time: 1030 hours** _

Akechi's warning immediately forced Ren to call for a quick emergency meeting.

"Change of plans: looks like Shirogane's team is gonna split up and look for Suzui instead of the twins."

"Does that mean I have to accompany you guys instead?" Shiho tilted her head in disbelief.

"No, I'll have you girls go together. We boys will set things up in the pit so we can try to trap them." Ren tried to say the new plan as simple as he can.

"The nerve of that woman...." Morgana gave a scowl.

"We can manage, Ren-senpai. Right, girls?" Sumire reassured Ren as the other girls nod.

"Alright then, ladies. Go have some fun." he winked at them as he jumped over the fence.

"Ah, that Joker...." Morgana sighs as he followed.

"That charm of his is so unbearable." Akechi spat out as he watched the girls head back to town.

As the girls head for the Hodabayashi District, Shiho began to notice that there are people watching them. She pulled the twins close to her.

"Eyes and ears up, ladies. We got company." She discreetly spoke.

"Kasumi, stay with me."

The girls then arrive at Oda's MasterKey store. If anyone is dumb enough to not notice the shotgun logo in the store, then the town is either okay with guns or just lacks perception.

"Welcome!" Oda greeted the girls.

"Hey, Oda-san!"

"Good morning!" both twins bowed and greeted at the same time.

"Suzui! I didn't know you brought the.... wait a second." Oda stopped before noticing someone who ISN'T supposed to be alive.

"Kasumi Yoshizawa.... Gymnast extraordinaire. Didn't you die two years ago?"

Sumire butted in and tried to give an otherwise horrible excuse. "Sorry, sir! This is just my cousin, Eia-san! S-she just looks l-like us!" Forcing a wide grin while stuttering didn't help either. Luckily, Shiho saved them after pulling out a machine gun.

"H-Hey!" Oda exclaimed in sudden shock, "You can't just carry that around like an umbrella!"

Shiho then examined the gun. Lightweight? Check. Capable of holding many bullets? Check. Customizable? Indeed.

"I'll give ya 300K if ya customize this with a precision sight and a foregrip."

Oda and the twins just look at her in both amazement and confusion.

"Since when did you take a liking in guns?"

"Since I was nearly killed by those things that ruined my prom."

Fair point.

"Okay then. If it is for the purpose of defense..."

Shiho and Oda then proceed to the back room for the customization. Meanwhile, Kasumi examines the rifles lined up in one row, earning Sumire a sly smile.

"Like what you see, sis?"

"I just don't know why I have to be stuck with a battle rifle."

"You're lucky your gun is easy to use. Do you know how tiring it is to pull the lever without the fear of pulling the trigger?"

The girls continue to chat about rifles as Akihiko enters the store and takes his cue.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Sumire informed him kindly, "I'm sorry, sir. He is currently attending to another customer, so please look around for now."

Akihiko had to play dumb to avoid blowing his cover. "Alright. Thank you."

Kasumi then noticed his change of demeanor and warned Sumire. "He's not here for the guns. He's here for something else."

Sumire then decided to pretend to be scared as she approached Akihiko. "E-e-excuse me, s-s-sir? Do you h-happen to be part of the Y-Yakuza?"

Akihiko has caught off-guard by Sumire's fake acting. _Am I really that intimidating?_

"Uh, no. Not at all. Please forgive me for how I look."

"Okay then, S-sir!"

Akihiko rubbed his head in shame and disappointment in himself. "Someone kill me now...."

Next on cue is Junpei Iori, who snoops around and stares at the handguns in a huge case. "Oh-ho, man. If only this wasn't for something else, I could get one or two of these babies!"

Kasumi played along, knowing it's her turn to act. "Do you like what you see?"

Junpei, being the moron that he is, stumbles and accidentally breaks the case.

"Jeez, lady! You scared me!"

"Sorry, sir! I didn't mean to intrude...." _Kinda like what you're doing._ Kasumi then begins to shed crocodile tears, which sparked Sumire to keep up with the facade while Akihiko contemplates on the plan.

"Hey, you're not gonna cry. Right?" Junpei sheepishly asks, earning a disgusted sigh from his teammate.

"What did you do to my cousin!?" Sumire acted like a defensive cousin at this point, knowing that her real sister would have been proud of it.

"I-I-I didn't mean to get mad at her! I just thought she was some creepy girl and stuff."

A facepalm from Akihiko. _Certainly NOT going along with the plan._

"Eia, what did this pedophile do to you?"

"Pe-pedophile?! Hold on just a minute there, Yoshizawa-san!" _Crap._

_Crap._

_Bingo!_

"I'm sorry?"

"What I, uh, meant to say is.... you look like the pretty Yoshizawa-san from TV!"

_Good one, Junpei._

_Damn, that was smooth as hell. I am still da man!_

Sumire just furiously blushed, but she knew Kasumi had one last trick up her sleeve.

"HELP! WE'RE GETTING MOLESTED BY _TWO_ MEN!"

_What!?_

_You're shitting me, right?!_

As if through instinct, Oda bursts out of the back room and finds Junpei trying to approach the twins.

"What do you think you're doing!? Don't make another step or I'm calling the police!"

Akihiko grabs his arm as he cracks his knuckles on his chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And so should you, if you wanna live."

Shiho pops out of the corner, aiming her new machine gun at Akihiko. Junpei panics at the sight of Shiho and the machine gun, and lets the twins rush behind her.

"Forget the cops, Oda-san. From the looks of it, they can pay you double for causing a disturbance, damage of property, AND attempted rape."

Akihiko glared at Shiho as she gave a smug grin while passing in front of him.

_Holy shit, Akihiko-senpai! You just got whipped!_

_Don't give me that look, Iori. You just had to screw it up._

Both men looked at each other cautiously, then surrendered as they whip out wallets while the girls stroll out.

"You can't be serious in bringing that all the way to the park, right?" Sumire anxiously asked as people began to whisper about Shiho and her gun.

_Do you think she bought a gun for those monster things?_

_Shiho Suzui... now has a machine gun. I feel terrorized._

_Even a girl can bring a gun around. What is wrong with society lately?_

"Ah, fuck them." Shiho shrugged as she looks at Sumire.

"Kasumi, are you feeling alright?"

"I am. Man, we make such good actresses." 

"Better than Ann, if you think about it."

Kasumi showed a confused look. "Huh? Your Ann does modeling AND acting?"

Shiho laughed. "Uh, just the modeling part. As for the acting... 1/10."

"Our Ann is actually a model and a singer." Kasumi chimed at her remark.

"What? Ann? Sing? Bullshit." Shiho tried her best not to let another laugh go out.

Sumire asked Shiho after her obvious profane judgment. "Why would you say that to Ann-senpai?"

"Because she sings like a horse was trying give birth while choking on a carrot."

The three girls laughed loud as they scurried along. They then run into a boy who is as old as Akechi and a woman with a tracksuit.

"Damnit, Ken. You beat me again!"

"'Course not, Chie-san! I just got lucky."

The two then notice the trio approaching their way. What they did not expect, however, was the presence of a genocide harbinger.

"HEY, WAIT! Don't point that thing at us!" Chie panicked as Shiho intentionally swings the gun around, garnering also fear from passersby.

"You do know that carrying a weapon is a crime, right?" Ken channeled his inner policeman as he stepped in front of Shiho.

"Whatcha gonna do, kiddo?" Shiho started to talk smack into Ken, "Cuff me to the nearest pole?"

"Now what made you think I'll cuff you to a pole?"

Shiho gives her machine gun to Sumire, who carries it with little struggle as Shiho walks to a pole.

"So that you can go frisk me while I am like this." She begins imitating a stripper who has her hands tied to the pole. Ken begins to feel shameful of himself as he turned to Chie with a red face.

"Seriously! You play cop, but can't keep your composure alright?!" Chie chided him as she tries to look away with a red face.

Shiho continued her teasing as Sumire and Kasumi tried to sneak behind Ken. "What's the matter? Getting cold feet?"

"N-n-no! It's just that.... how are you so daring!?"

Their facade ends however, when Shiho suddenly shifts to her Metaverse outfit. Sumire and Kasumi watch in horror as they themselves transform as well.

"Shit."

"Get her, Ken-kun!"

Before Ken can lunge at her, Shiho kicks his manhood and sprints past him and Chie. Sumire began to giggle as they ran.

"What?"

"That was some pretty convincing play there."

"Thanks!"

Kasumi remained quiet as they reach Chinmoku Park. But as they enter, they are greeted by multiple pursuers.

"Already in their Phantom Thief attire?"

"No shame in showing the thief game."

"Let's get after them!"

Shiho nabs the machine gun from Sumire and begins firing at the group. Yosuke gets hit by a bullet in the cheek as he yelled in pain.

"DAMNIT, THAT HURTS! I THOUGHT THE INTEL WAS THEM USING TOYS!"

"How would we know?"

Sumire turns around and summons Ella to shroud the pursuers with Makougaon. Naoto, Koromaru, and Teddie fell down as they get hit by the attack.

"Later, gators!" Sumire taunted them as she jumped into the pit. Shiho and Kasumi follow her as they rush their way to Ren, Morgana, and Akechi.

"A machine gun!?" Akechi did not say this out of anger, but out of fear.

"Yeah," Shiho proudly lifted it up to eye level, "pretty cool, right?"

Echoes of Narukami and the rest reach earshot, and Ren gives out sign language that says 'Ready up!'. As soon as the Shadow Operatives arrive, they see an empty lot with weird hieroglyphics. Both teams didn't prepare for what was gonna happen next, may it be a good one or bad one.

Takuto Maruki falls down and lands on his back as he regrets trying to be cool like his former pupils/rivals.

"Owwww..... not gonna backflip again."

Ren and the crew curse quietly as they have COMPLETELY forgot about Maruki.

Narukami recognizes him without pausing his breath. He then walks over to him and grabs him by the collar.

"Takuto Maruki?"

"Yeah, that's me. Can you, uh...." Maruki began to sweat as he shifted his vision between Narukami and the rest of the team. ".... put me down for a sec? I feel sick."

Narukami lets him go as Maruki began to puke, earning unsatisfied faces from the hiding Phantom Thieves.

"So mind telling me what's going on here?"

"We heard you can read Shadow hieroglyphics, according to Wakaba Ishiki's research. You are one of her apprentices, after all."

Maruki showed a glare of unappreciation as we looked at Yu. "No, I wasn't. What do you want?"

Kanji did not take a second to think for the right words. "We're gonna use ya as bait for the Phantom Thieves."

"Straight to the point, huh? But what does that have to do with hieroglyphics?"

Akihiko cuffs him from behind as he pushed him forward. "Mitsuru wants to speak with you in private, anyway."

"You gonna report me for something?"

Ignoring the counselor's complaining, Yu then radios a few more backup. "Aigis, Labrys, get down here and scan the hieroglyphics. If what Mr. Manahashi said is true, we can use the Kirijo tech to study about the Metaverse."

Kasumi froze in fear as she looked at the gathering below. _These people work for Manahashi?!_ Shaking her head, she notices Sumire looking at her with a frown.

"Don't."

Two robots then arrive in the scene and begin examining the hieroglyphics. Morgana eyed the robots as he felt impressed by how progressive they are doing. Akechi leaned to his ear as he tries to warn Morgana.

"Those robots are anti-Shadow weapons. Rumor has it from our intel that they are Persona users as well."

Morgana's expression then changed. _So much for tinkering with their tech._

"Joker, what's your call?" Sumire looked at her boyfriend, now showing a serious look.

"Kasumi."

"Yes?"

"Smoke bombs. Blow them."

She then triggers the smoke bombs before turning back to Joker.

"It's Angel, by the way." She then jumps out before pulling out a spear chain to cling onto the ceiling.

Junpei, after catching up, spots Kasumi above. "AMBUSH!"

Akechi steps out of his hiding spot and summons Hereward.

"My skills are beyond yours!"

Junpei jumps back and bumps into Yukari and Ken, who then notice Akechi and Hereward.

"Goro Akechi?"

"Forget about him! Look at his aura!"

" **Kala Nemi!** "

" **Isis!** "

" **Trismegistus!** "

Akechi then faces three Persona's that pop in between them. He begins to laugh maniacally, creeping out Junpei and Yukari.

"His laughing isn't helping."

"He has the looks of a pretty boy, but that laughter is something else."

The Mad Detective then proceeds to charge at the Ace Defective and his teammates. Meanwhile...

"I figured you were involved with the Phantom Thieves, Suzui. But to think you're one of them..."

"Call me a rook if you want, but you know you're gonna get your ass kicked."

"Don't get cocky now, kid!"

"I dare ya, muscle crepes."

" **Takeji Zaiten!** "

" **Yamato Sumeragi!** "

"Woof!"

"A dog?"

" **Woof! (Cerberus!)** "

In front of Shiho are Naoto Shirogane, Kanji Tatsumi, and a dog named Koromaru. Although their Personas show intimidation, they did not faze Shiho.

"One, two.. I see three chickenshits. Am I right.... NORA!"

Maruki tries to scramble in the middle of the smoke and fighting. Narukami grabs him and takes him away from the battle only to get nicked in the face by Morgana's slingshot.

"Damn cat! What was that for?"

"You're not going anywhere, hotshot!"

Morgana then pulls Maruki to lead him to their exit point. Narukami recovers and commanded anyone not fighting to retrieve Maruki from Morgana.

"We got this, Narukami!"

"Hang back, bro!"

"Find the other Thieves, Narukami!"

Morgana then shoves Maruki to Sumire, who is still watching Kasumi wherein the latter just observes them.

"I'll hold them off, Violet! get Maruki outta here!"

Without a second to think, Sumire nods and tugs Maruki close to her.

" **Diego! Miracle Rush!** "

"Crap! That cat seriously gonna try to kill us?"

" **Haraedo-no-Okami!** "

" **Sumeo-Okami! Let thy flowers burn!** "

" **Takehaya Susano-o!"**

As the battle goes harder, Kasumi closes her eyes and begins meditating. Ren notices her doing this and leaves her be. _Maybe she's waiting for the right moment to strike, I guess._ He rendezvous with Sumire and Maruki, and tries to summon Raoul before getting punched by Akihiko.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Akihiko bragged before getting kicked in the face.

"Right back atcha!"

"I got this, Joker-senpai!"

"You sure?"

"I am."

Sumire receives a kiss from Joker as he departs with Maruki.

"Getting a little cozy there now..." Akihiko teases Sumire as she fights back her flushed face.

Labrys and Rise jump in for the fight.

" **Ariadne!** "

" **Kanzeon!** "

"Hail, **Caesar!** "

Surrounded by three strong Personas, Sumire can only hope to outwit them after summoning Ella. Meanwhile, Ren and Maruki arrive close to the exit point until Aigis and Narukami interfere their escape. Ren uses his Third Eye to detect their strength and, to his surprise, discovers them to be a high-powered weapon and a Wild Card, respectively.

"A robot, a joker, and a chad walk into a bar..." He attempted to joke.

"What?" Yu furrowed his brows. "What are you saying?"

"Are you serious right now?" Maruki panicked.

"We do not wish to engage with you in combat. However," Aigis then activates Orgia Mode, "we will not hesitate to deliver no mercy should you refuse to comply."

"I'll think about it."

"I don't think so. **IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI!** "

" **ATHENA!** "

Ren then kicks Maruki to the side as he consults Raoul.

"Raoul?"

**"He is with us."**

" **SATANAEL!"**

Behind Narukami is a white omnipotent figure with a gear-like sword. Behind Aigis is a shield-bodied Persona of the goddess of wisdom. And behind Ren is a giant armored angel with black feathered wings and a horned helmet.

Teddie and Fuuka, who intentionally did not join the fight, detects the power level as an all-time high.

"EVERYONE! RETREAT!"

"Persona levels on code RED! I repeat, code Red!"

The groups stop fighting and begin to witness Ren go up against Yu and Aigis. Battling Yu with his knife while taking down Aigis with his pistol, Ren made sure he doesn't get a scratch as Satanael holds onto Izanagi-no-Okami's blades and struggles with Athena's shield. Giving the Phantom Thief an unfair fight, Aigis and Yu eventually overpower Ren, but their moment of glory is short-lived when Kasumi finally finishes her meditation.

"Come forth, Guinevere!"

Guinevere appears above them and unleashes a barrage of Shining Arrows that endlessly pour onto everyone, giving Ren enough time to summon Raoul.

"Phantom Show!"

With Raoul's special spell, the Shadow Operatives suddenly fall asleep. The Phantom Thieves then converge together as they catch their breath.

"Shit.... these people are no joke." Akechi cursed as he panted.

"Give us a warning next time, Angel." Ren rudely told Kasumi.

"Sorry. I just had to harness a lot of energy for me to do that." Kasumi gave an apologetic look before bowing in front of everyone.

"At any rate, looks like we aren't alone as Persona users in this world." Morgana stated the obvious as he rubs his head after Chie kicked him in battle.

"Joker-senpai, where's Dr. Maruki?" Sumire asked cautiously before the sounds of groaning alerted them.

"Here..... huh?"

The Thieves approach behind Maruki as he examines one of the hieroglyphics.

"A coming apocalypse..... an army of Reapers..... Power at the darkest hour..... Endless fog....."

"I'm impressed you read that crap, Maruki."

"What do they mean, Doc?"

Maruki continues to examine the hieroglyphics as his eyes grew wider.

"Amamiya-san, how long do you think this will last?"

"According to Akechi, two weeks."

"Better start panicking... because this apocalypse will begin in ten days."

"A-Apocalypse!?" Morgana yelled.

Sumire turns her head to Maruki as she crouched next to him. "Ten days!? But it's been-"

"Four days." Shiho gave out a sigh. "The doomsday is sooner than we thought, and we have been living off those two weeks already."

Maruki continued. "The ruins will possibly pop up again in Hiroshima, if I'm not mistaken. I suggest we go there tonight to avoid delays and save the people first before it's too late."

"What about them?" Morgana pointed out to the sleeping Persona users. "They'll likely hunt us down again."

"We can already kill them as they sleep."

"Akechi?"

"What?"

"Don't be a douchebag."

Sumire began to study the faces of the sleeping people. Her expressions went from shock to intrigue to confusion and to seriousness.

"Futaba-san will like it when she realizes Yukari Takeba is a Persona user. Ryuji will probably have his hormones go high when he learns Risette is one as well."

Ren can only chuckle as he remembered how much of a horndog Ryuji is about Rise and how much of a fangirl Futaba is to Yukari.

"Although Ann wouldn't mind asking those two for help if she wants to boost her acting and singing." Shiho jokes as Sumire laughs out loud.

"Already knew about the karaoke incident, huh?"

"Yep. She told me to keep it a secret from you coz you were 'sleeping' while she sang."

Sumire then continues her evaluation.

"I remember seeing this woman. Yukiko Amagi, the owner of the Amagi Inn in Inaba. Then this guy... Ken Amada. He tried to hit on one of my senpais in the gymnastics."

Kasumi then turned to Sumire and gestures her to Junpei.

"And this guy.... he looks like a professional athlete, but he has the face of a pervert."

Maruki finally stands up and began drawing the hieroglyphics. Pretty soon, they hear rattling chains from a distance.

"Damnit, another Reaper."

"Should we leave now, senpai?"

"Wait, we can't just leave them here!"

"Why not? They nearly kicked our asses, so kicking the Reaper's ass will be a breeze for them."

Sumire pouted at Ren's intentions on leaving the Shadow Operatives behind. They did notice, however, that Teddie's nose is twitching.

"Looks like they're waking up."

"We need to leave now, damnit!"

The group then rushes to the exit, but before leaving the hole....

"Satanael! Mind breaking the ground to give us space?"

The fallen angel then destroys the ground between the Shadow Ops and the Phantom Thieves, waking the former group up quickly.

"I would love to stay and talk, but some things aren't worth standing by." Ren smugly grins at them as he hooks his way out.

The Shadow Ops then turn around and see a triad of Reapers approaching.

"Yu-senpai, they're-"

"Too strong? Not when all of us are here." Yu boldly states.

The Shadow Ops, knowing that they failed in capturing the Thieves, decide to let loose some steam as they prepare themselves to fight the behemoths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one took a while to finish. But the skirmish is over for now.
> 
> So the Thieves prevailed for now through their wits and power, but the Shadow Ops are now cornered by the Reapers in the Chinmoku crater. Will they escape in time?
> 
> Poor Junpei tho. Getting accused as a pedo. And to let Akihiko and Ken get whipped by Shiho before the battle? They lost some cool points for that.
> 
> As for Shiho's choice of guns, it was obvious that she'd be getting a machine gun. But if it were to be displayed with in-game graphics, it'd be a PKP Pecheneg.
> 
> Stay tuned for "A True Warrior Does Not Deceive" as a secret is revealed regarding the Sacrificial Lamb!


	9. A True Warrior Does Not Deceive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> After a battle with Yu Narukami and the Shadow Operatives, Ren and company escape their clutches and retreat for their next mission. As for the Shadow Operatives, they butt heads with the Reapers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Soooo we'll stray off from the PThieves a bit and try to see how a certain silver-haired man is thinking about this mission.
> 
> Anyways, lezz go!

_**March 21, 20XX** _

_**Location: Metaverse - Earth X  
Time: 1700 hours** _

"ACTIVATING ORGIA MODE!"

"LET'S SETTLE THIS DOWN!"

Aigis and Labrys activate their battle modes as they charge straight into the first Reaper. Kanji and Akihiko follow them as they unleash Ziodyne from their Personas. The Reaper appears to flinch a bit before recovering. Meanwhile, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Ken, and Koromaru take on the second Reaper as they unleash a flurry of attacks to keep it immobilized. As for the third, Naoto, Yukari, Yu, and Junpei tackle against the third Reaper. However...

"No matter how many times we hit them, they ain't dropping!" Yosuke yelled as he begins to get tired.

"We're gonna need the big guns. Aigis, ready the Nigitama Cannon!" Yu commanded.

As Aigis sets up the cannon propped in her back, Labrys is given a different set of orders.

"Labrys, get everyone out of here and use Beast Weaver on my command."

Everyone follows Labrys as she gets enough distance between her and the battlefield.

"Yukiko, Junpei, unleash the Ring of Fire!"

Yukiko and Junpei then summon their Personas to entrap the Reapers inside while Narukami summons his Persona once more.

"Izanagi-no-Okami! Ready, Aigis?"

"Cannon at 100% full charge! Ready!"

"Fire!"

Aigis unloads the energy from the cannon to weaken the Reapers as Narukami calls upon a powerful spell to grind them to dust.

"I unleash the Myriad of Truths!"

The Japanese god spins its blades and fires an Almighty attack that rocked the world they are currently standing on. As the dust faded, the two rush away before requesting Labrys to do Beast Weaver on the ceiling, causing a cave-in to block any incoming Shadows.

"That was a close one," Ken spoke up as he drank a bottle of water.

"No shit. Any energy used on those things guarantees you a body bag." Yukari grimly commented.

"At least we lived, right Narukami?" Chie called Yu but he ignored her. "Narukami?"

Everyone then watched as Narukami walked forward to a hall of bones and corpses. Fear began to run on everyone's blood as they follow Yu. Naoto and Teddie then examine two bodies that were still rotting.

"These bodies are fresh. It seems we were focused on one place only..."

"Really! I can bear-ly stand the smell!"

Naoto glances at the corpse Teddie slouched at and examined the coat.

"Kirijo Corp. Looks like they reached Tokyo without us knowing."

Akihiko sighed as he leaned forward to examine another dead body. "This is a police officer from Okinawa. The city logo may be corroded, but I recognize those colors."

"Another one. A monk from Nikko."

"Soldier from Nagasaki."

"Don't tell me the Metaverse is feeding on people now to ensure its survival..." Fuuka spoke as she walked closer to Junpei and Yukari.

Everyone stopped moving when Yu came to a halt. His body frove in both shock and terror as he lurches forward to see one the victims faces.

Slowly moving the hair, his eyes widened as he abruptly put the head down. "No way...."

Rise rushed to her boyfriend's aid. "Baby, what's wrong?" As she tried to look at the corpse carefully, she too drops the head down as she gasps loudly.

"Did it reach Inaba already?"

Akihiko was the one who grabbed the head and whiffed off the hair. "Tohru Adachi. Holy shit...."

"Adachi-san's dead!? How?"

"That sonuvabitch is far skilled than all of us and equal to that of Narukami's! How is he dead?"

Yu notices Adachi's hand and retrieves the crumpled paper as he expands it to read what was written.

"What does it say?"

" _Curse you and your lambs, Kirijo._ That's just it."

Yukari asked, "What did he mean by lambs?"

Akihiko marched forward with a scowl, something which Yu will not ignore.

"You know something, Akihiko?"

"No, but I'm gonna go ask Mitsuru for that."

"Is it regarding the lamb comment I made?"

"JUST SHUT UP, TAKEBA!"

His anger echoed the empty chambers of the dead. Yu then tried to walk on thin ice.

"You know something, and you just want to ask Mitsuru to confirm that."

"Don't cross that line, Narukami."

"You know I wouldn't, Sanada-san. But you also damn well know that a true warrior does not deceive himself and his own kind."

Narukami's words shot Akihiko like he was a dummy for target practice. He was gonna make the mission personal again, but this time he was saved from his vendetta by Narukami.

"Right," he blurted out, "I know something. And I just wish it wasn't true."

He waltz past Narukami as the others continue investigation as he recalls what happened days ago.

_**March 13, 20XX** _

_**Location: Somewhere in Tokyo - Earth X  
Time: 2100 hours** _

"I assure you, Mitsuru." A man runs his hand around Mitsuru's body as he gives her ass a slap. "What I'm offering is one that cannot be refused nor taken back."

Mitsuru, clad in a small lingerie that betrays her bosom, glares at the man as she looks back at Akihiko, who is currently aiming his gun at the man.

"If you're trying to coax me into surrendering the company for your political interests, I am willing to DIE instead of accepting it if there is no refusal." Mitsuru hissed at the man before earning a slap to the face.

"Listen here, woman. As you all know, you're facing multiple scandals involving your investment stocks, annual budgeting of your R&D team, and that...... incident back in your teenage days. And with the events that happened back in the summer, people are beginning to point out that you may have a hand on those events since you ignored Shirogane's pleas. Evading the Detective Princes is one thing, but evading us is another."

The man looks at Akihiko as he unbuckles his belt. "Make one move and she will be feeling all of it."

"I'd say the same to you. But then again..." Akihiko fires the lamp in the room, giving pitch black. "you can't see shit in the dark."

"Akihiko! Now!"

The man is then tackled to the ground after Mitsuru held him from escaping. Mitsuru pulls out a flashlight and attempts to retrieve the files on the nearby table as she and Akihiko attempt to escape. They are, however, unfortunate in their escape as they get cornered by men in black.

"Trying to run away with your own secrets?" The man gave a wicked smile as he approached Mitsuru. Akihiko steps in front of Mitsuru, but he is then shot by the man and falls to the ground in pain.

"Do not toy with me, you brute." He swiftly kicked Akihiko and pointed his gun to Mitsuru. "Reconsider it."

Given a dilemma between saving Akihiko and saving the files, Mitsuru spoke up. "Fine. But I will still remain as the leader of Kirijo Corp."

"Excellent. Now come back to my room for our time together."

Mitsuru gives an apologetic look as she follows the man back. The men disperse as Akihiko bleeds in the hallway, trying to call medical help. Before he could press dial, a young girl rushes to help him.

"Oh, my God! Sir, are you feeling okay?" The girl politely asked for his current state.

"Just a gunshot wound. Nothing worse than that."

"Stay calm and don't move. I'll try to help you out."

Akihiko then stares at the girl as she pulls out a first aid kit.

"You had training in medicine?"

"No, I bring this with me. Being a gymnast isn't easy since you get prone to injuries."

"Heh... like boxing, too."

As the girl tends to Akihiko's wounds, she lets him rest next to a door and keeps the kit. She then hears screaming sounds from above and investigates it. She finds guards blocking an entire floor as she instead goes back downstairs and takes the back side of the building to find out what's going on. As she successfully reaches the room where the screaming is coming from, she peeps at the window and sees a naked woman in bed and the man buckling his belt.

"That was a wonderful stress reliever, Kirijo-san. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Go to hell!"

"Uh-uh-uh, not so fast." The man walks over and reviews the files as he pulls out a five-page document. "Project Sacrificial Lamb. This sounds interesting...."

"Manahashi..." Mitsuru covered herself as she growled. "Don't you dare read that file."

He continued. "Project Sacrifical Lamb: Discontinued. Project purpose: To put an end to the presence of the Metaverse without the need to venture into uncharted territory. Procedure..."

The young gymnast carefully listened in to the details being dictated by Manahashi. The next words caught her attention, and not in a good way.

"... For the final procedure, a minimum of 3 Persona users and a maximum of 15 are required to create the capable power in sealing the Metaverse and warding off any nearby Shadows once and for all. My, my. You really are a crazy bitch."

"That plan has been discontinued. So I suggest you let me go or-" A gun is now pressed on her forehead.

"You may be retaining your company, but it will now be under my hands to make sure this project will never go away."

Suddenly a burst of gunfire was heard, giving the girl enough time to sneak for better gathering. As she looks back to the room...

"What on Earth!?" Mitsuru looked in shock.

"Who are you and why do you have my face?!" Manahashi yelled as the assailant closes the door behind him.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I'm here to help you. You see..." The mystery man then removed his hat. "I am you, Kenzo Manahashi. But I belong to another world."

Mitsuru then showed a face that says _What the fuck_ all over.

"It seems you know something, dearie."

"What do you mean she knows something?"

"Find the file titled 'Yggdrasil' and tell me what it is."

Manahashi (of Earth X) began to pull out a three-page document with the aforementioned title. Manahashi (of Earth XX) then ogles at Mitsuru, who then shows an expression of concern regarding Akihiko.

"Is something the matter, dear?"

"None of your business."

"Project: Yggdrasil.... Status: Active. This is interesting..."

The gymnast shifted her position but nearly fell from her hiding spot. She's lucky to be a good gymnast.

"... a multidimensional system, huh? Is that why you're here?"

"Indeed, and I will need your help with this. We use the Yggdrasil, we can rule multiple worlds. And when we put the Sacrificial Lamb Project back into production, we will surely get rid of the Phantom Thieves once and for all."

"Wait a second," Manahashi X began to eagerly listen and inquired, "did you say we can use this project to get rid of them?"

"Well, yes. But in my world, they have died through other means since I only knew of the Yggdrasil before I came here."

As Mitsuru was beginning to hear the idea, she is then morally conflicted between sacrificing Japan's recent heroes by hunting them down like wild animals or sacrificing the very last inheritance that her father left as well as the security of Japan as she knows it. She then came to a decision that would shock the spy outside.

"Fine.... you win."

"Kirijo-san?"

"What are you talking about?"

"As president of the Kirijo Corporation, I will grant you our projects in exchange for us hunting down the Phantom Thieves. But under two conditions."

"Alright, speak those conditions. And give the woman her clothes, damn you!"

After Manahashi X offered Mitsuru's clothes, she harshly pulls them off his hands and begins to detail the conditions.

"First, we will be hunting them down on our terms. No backup from your men or the military. Second, spare me and my team from your diabolical plans. If you have names, we'll get you those people. Just leave us out of this, okay?"

Manahashi XX put a hand on his chin and nods in agreement. "You seem to bargain more than your counterpart. Sadly, a lot of you died because you rebeled against your will.... so don't make their mistakes, mmkay?"

Manahashi X then notices eyes on the window. "WE HAVE A SPY!"

"Crap!" The gymnast quickly jumped onto an oscillator as she evaded the gunfire. Smoothly traversing to the ground floor, she began running when she bumps into Akihiko, who recovered already.

"Hey, kid. You alright?"

"Stop that girl!" Manahashi X called Akihiko out.

"What?"

"She has the secrets! She must be stopped!"

Conflicted between his hatred for that guy and the importance of those 'secrets', Akihiko ran after her as traffic began to cruise along the road. With the young gymnast's speed increasing, Akihiko power-rushed onto the traffic as he avoided car after car. Before she could jump out of the road, a speeding car nearly hits her as she loses her balance and slumps onto the curb. Akihiko nearly reaches her but his wound opens up again, causing him to crouch in pain as a bus is about to hit him. He is saved by the gymnast, who is instead hit by bus after the vehicle was forced to break. Suffering a head trauma, the gymnast lays unconscious next to Akihiko. Passersby began to look at what happened, and Akihiko asks the bus driver to bring the unconscious girl to a nearby hospital.

"But what about you?", the driver asked after noticing his wound, "You need help as well."

"Forget about me," Akihiko coughed. "She needs help more than I do, at this rate."

He places the girl down on the backseats and looks at her necklace. _Violet_. He then exits the bus and watches as the girl who helped him twice is going to be okay. He then returned to the building as he is greeted by Mitsuru.

"Where's the spy?" she dangerously asked.

"Gone. She escaped past the main highway." He lied.

Mitsuru sighed in disappointment. "We have new orders from Manahashi."

Akihiko's fist clenched. "Where's that son of a bitch?"

"He left with the projects. He will spare us on one condition."

"Which is?"

"We hunt down the Phantom Thieves and use their power to seal the Metaverse forever."

Akihiko was appalled by Mitsuru's dictation of the mission. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"You seem angry about it."

"After all that blackmail... after he forced you to do unpleasant things.... you are gonna go for his condition on taking down the new heroes of Japan?"

"They are not heroes, Akihiko. They are just children trying to play heroes."

"Kinda like us, remember?"

Mitsuru couldn't respond to his rebuttal, knowing that she has become a hypocrite of their past adventures.

"What is really the plan, Mitsuru? Save the country.... or save yourself?"

Silence between them.

"I know you too much. You have a backup plan on this. So make sure you know what you're doing."

"I'll review the surveillance cameras and identify our spy. Then I'll ask Shirogane to investigate it."

Akihiko can only shake his head as he leaves her alone.

_**March 21, 20XX** _

_**Location: Oshiwaga District** _

_**Time: 1930** _

The Shadow Operatives finally reach the surface and call it a day to re-energize and restrategize. As he was about to head back to the hotel, Yu notices Akihiko walking to a playground.

"Akihiko-san?" Yu questioned him softly after their argument earlier

"Don't mind me. I just need to clear some stuff off my head." Akihiko waved him off, but Yu's next question stunned him.

"Is it about Yoshizawa? I noticed you held back against her earlier."

Gritting his teeth, Akihiko then sighed in admission. "Yeah. I did."

"Would you mind talking about it?"

Akihiko and Yu then walk to a swing set and sit on the empty swings. Akihiko takes a deep breath and begins talking.

"This mission... Although it is our goal to nab the Phantom Thieves, I just don't like this mission at all. We're talking about kidnapping a bunch of teenagers who just saved Japan twice!"

"I get how you feel, Akihiko-san. I guess your moral compass is trying to find the right path yet." Yu related to him as he feels the same.

"Sumire Yoshizawa.... She actually saved me twice." Akihiko then showed a downcast expression which surprised Yu.

"Saved you? When?"

"It happened during the night Mitsuru and Manahashi made the agreement. I was used as an example on how menacing that bastard is, and as I lay bleeding she saw me and patched me up. Though, I wouldn't say she's an expert in first aid."

"What made you say that?"

Akihiko pulls out a gold ribbon still containing his blood. "She used this as a replacement for the missing gauze wrap. Resourceful, huh?"

"She is. But when was the second time?"

"After Manahashi told me to chase her, she managed to outrun me after my wound opened. Rather than let me get run over, she jumped in front and pushed me off before getting hit. I placed her on a bus to reach a hospital as she was unconscious."

Yu nods in approval and gives out a conclusion. "So you owe her a life debt."

"You can say that."

The duo then notice a certain redhead walking with groceries. Akihiko stands up as Yu pulls his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"We can't risk ourselves."

"At least leave this to me?"

Yu lets him go as Akihiko carefully approaches Sumire, who dropped her phone.

"Come on, don't glitch on me..."

"Excuse me, Yoshizawa-san?"

Sumire turns around and immediately goes on a defensive stance.

"What do you want? And how did you find me?"

"Was sitting with a friend."

"And the others? You gonna go ambush me now?" she squinted her glare closely on him.

"No. Actually, I want to return this to you." he pulls out the golden ribbon and puts it on her arm.

Sumire took the time to remember and realize what it meant.

"You!?"

"I got you on that bus after you saved my life. Yeah, you're welcome."

"But why are you still going after me?"

"I know you snooped on Mitsuru and Manahashi. But I won't snitch on you to my team, so consider this a blessing."

Simire begins to widen her eyes to express her bewilderment, then softened her expression to smile softly.

"I guess that's why you held back earlier."

Wincing at her statement, he nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is thank you for saving me."

Sumire bowed and gave him a smile. "I had to make sure you get back to your family safe." She looked down at the groceries and muttered for Akihiko to hear. "It would be tragic if the people you love learn that you died so suddenly."

Akihiko examined her and began to feel pity. On top of that, she saved him to make sure he goes home to a family he lost already. To avoid making things awkward, he extends his hand.

"I should feel more grateful then. But I still apologize for suddenly putting you through hell."

Sumire then shook his hand before her phone dropped again. Akihiko caught it on time though.

"Wow, nice reflexes!"

"You're quite clumsy for a gymnast, you know that?"

Both of them laughed before Sumire bowed in front of him.

"Thank you for talking to me like a normal person, Sir."

"No formalities. Call me Akihiko."

"Mhmm."

As she turned to leave, she looked at him and Yu, who watched the exchange with a smile, and gave him a smug smirk.

"The next time we see each other and fight, don't hold back. I feel bad for the woman who adores those muscles if they aren't put to good use."

Yu laughed while Akihiko shook his head as she went along.

"Felt like a chip on my shoulder is gone."

"I know that feeling. Let's go get something to eat."

Maybe Yu was right: a true warrior does not deceive himself and his kind. And for him, Sumire is a one-of-a-kind warrior if he were to look for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought it was Yu Narukami, huh?
> 
> Anyways, Sumire saving Akihiko was closely similar to how Kasumi saved Sumire. Except while Kasumi was ran over by a car, Sumire was swiped by a bus. At the very least, she should have died. But nope, Akihiko saved her in return.
> 
> Adachi is dead. I know. You all will find out how and why soon.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next episode, "Special Reasons", as the group prepares for Hiroshima!


	10. Special Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Akihiko recalls being saved by Sumire, and begins to get conflicted with his morals and his mission. After lifting his burden about it, he and Narukami agree to keep things quiet until it is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So we'll go for a little fun here and have these two chapters for today focus on how the current Phantom Thieves and the old Phantom Thieves go about with the situation.
> 
> First up: Special Reasons.
> 
> Let's continue.

_**March 22, 20XX** _

_**Location: Amamiya residence  
Time: 0150 hours** _

As the entire Amamiya household is sleeping, Sumire remains awake and slowly wriggles out of her boyfriend's sweet embrace. Her hand began to sweat as he runs her hand on her head. She feels a small cut that was stitched as she then remembered what happened with her encounter with Akihiko earlier. Saving his life from getting hit by a bus somewhat similar to Kasumi's sacrifice, but unlike Kasumi... Sumire was assisted immediately by Akihiko. Her thoughts began to echo with depressive memories as she heads downstairs to drink a glass of water. She is surprised that someone else is awake.

"Can't sleep?" Sumire looked at Morgana.

"No." He answered rudely.

"What's wrong?"

"Those Persona users from earlier....." Morgana began processing. "..... Not all of them were fighting at their fullest. Something's off."

"I managed to cross paths with one of them. I knew he held back, and I remember why." Sumire informed Morgana as she showed him the bloodied ribbon.

"What is this?" Morgana crossed his eyes as he tried to make sure he isn't thinking of something bad.

"It's the ribbon I used after I judged a small contest of aspiring gymnasts. As I was leaving," Sumire began to tell Morgana of what happened between her and Akihiko. However, she omitted the part where she overheard about Projects Sacrificial Lamb and Yggdrasil. Morgana's expression went from serious to bright as he was proud of Sumire's actions.

"Although you nearly ended up like Kasumi, your actions did not hinder that Akihiko guy from returning the favor." Despite how insensitive Morgana started talking, Sumire can nod as she knew it wasn't intentional. "You possess so much bravery now, Sumire. You really did grow."

"Thanks, Morgana-senpai. I just hope they would realize what they're doing is wrong. Like what he and the other guy did."

Morgana then hopped onto the couch and reviewed the plan that was laid out there.

"Hours from now, we will be facing another Shadow attack upon arriving in Hiroshima. We need to proceed with extreme caution since we got them on our tails, too. Unless something happens, we are only to focus ourselves and ourselves only."

Sumire yawns as she nods her head. Morgana took this as a cue to put her back to sleep. Sumire was smarter, though.

"Hey-"

"Not another word about sleep, Morgana."

"Shoot. You knew."

"I slept with Ren in the attic a few times for me to hear that from you."

"Wait, so Futaba was right?"

Sumire began to scrunch her face as Morgana was unaware of what he's gonna follow it up with.

"About what?"

"You and Ren go..... you know...."

"N-NO! We did not d-d-do that nor will we ever do so, M-Morgana!" She became so embarrassed that her voice woke Ren up with an irritated tone.

"Can you guys keep it down? We're sleeping."

"Sorry, Senpai!"

"So I guess Futaba was just messing around then."

"Why would you listen to her?? You and I both know that I love Ren with the best intentions, and you bugging us to sleep as you leave would make you smart enough to know that."

Morgana then looked down in shame. Yes, he only bugged the couple THRICE (twice in LeBlanc) to sleep and all, but he should have been more careful with his assumptions.

"Sorry."

Sumire sighed. "I'm going ahead. Sleep well, Morgana-senpai."

Morgana goes out of the house to look at the stars. He remembered the moment where he became a small helicopter that can try to reach the stars, but if things were different he would have been having fun with the power.

"If only the Velvet Room could help us...."

Truth be told, Morgana was hoping Lavenza or Igor could at least help them. But they haven't showed up since the incident in Nayami High, and their lack of presence in the Chinmoku Pit adds more worry to it. He then returns inside to sleep. Meanwhile...

**_Location: Kinikyo Inn  
Time: 0210 hours_ **

Kasumi sleeps alone in her futon as she dreams about the last time she and Akira shared a bed. Though it was a bit 'hot' for her thoughts, she couldn't help but remember the warm feeling he gave her as they slept. Watching over Kasumi is Maruki, who has been studying the hieroglyphics he saw earlier. He then began to add things up as he wrote down in a piece of paper.

"Dark Hour phenomenon in Iwatodai.... that was 10 years ago. Kirijo Corporations were responsible for detaining the Shadows that wander around the city killing people like they're the Angels of Death. Then there's the Inaba Mist Incident dated two years after that. Shadows kill their masters if they are not accepted in the midst of the Midnight Channel timeline...."

He drinks his cup of coffee as he looks at the phone's wallpaper. _Rumi..... How I miss you everyday._

".... Shadows have been worshiped by a cult in Iwatodai called Strega.... then Tohru Adachi was responsible for the Inaba murders associated with the mist. Then five years later, The Phantom Thieves craze and the merging of the Metaverse..... Something's missing."

Maruki looks at his watch as he sneaks carefully to retrieve Akira's notebook. He examines it further as he takes a look at one particular information in the notebook.

"Takuto Maruki has granted the wishes of my team and wiped their memory of me or their time as Phantom Thieves for nearly a year. But now, we got the sonuvabitch as Akechi and I will stop him before it's too late. If I have to do this alone, it's freedom or die trying."

Maruki then looks at Kasumi as he muttered, "I can't imagine how far I have gone to put you all in both pain and pleasure in your world, Kasumi."

He then steps outside the room and looks at the empty hallways of the inn. He decides to take a stroll to clear his thoughts out. He knows this is a death wish for him since he is now Persona-less, but if it means making it up for everything then so be it. He whips out his phone and searches for the Iwatodai and Inaba incidents, all with familiar faces in the photographs used in the articles.

"Kirijo-san..." he angrily whispered, "What are you trying to do?"

After finding out more on the incidents, he returns to the room and examines the hieroglyphics more as he then figured out what the final hieroglyphic they collected says.

"... Apocalypse and Ruin. One wish to save one world and destroy another. If this is the Sacrificial Lamb project, then we have no match for them." He gasped. He finishes up his study and decides to share it with the group later during the trip.

_**Time: 0745 hours** _

Kasumi wakes up and stretches her body to stay awake. She finds Maruki sleeping on the floor and drags him to the futon. Afterwards, she takes a look at Maruki's notes and observes the last note regarding the wish of fate.

"One wish to save one world and destroy the other." She notices the notebook next to his coffee cup and returns it to her bag. She leaves her room and tries to go along with a jogging routine. She then takes a break in the nearby supermarket and purchases a water bottle. Before she could drink her water, she sees a dog walking towards with its tail wagging. Kasumi recognizes him and did not hesitate to give him water.

"Thirsty now, Koromaru? I know you're not like the one in my world, but that doesn't mean I'll treat you badly here."

"Woof!"

Kasumi then opens up her tracksuit to feel the cold breeze. "That's better." She then sits next to Koromaru and tries to converse with him.

"Where is your owner?"

"Woof!"

"Sleeping?"

"Woof woof!"

"Will people call me crazy for talking to you?"

Koromaru whines at her statement. Kasumi just chuckles and plays with him for a short while until Koromaru leaves. Kasumi then began to think of something that would have been done in her world.

"I wonder if I should've asked Dad for a puppy back then....." Her face went downcast. "No point for it now."

She returns to the inn to see Maruki already with their bags and checking out.

"Are we going now?"

"Yeah. Ren will pick us up outside."

 _Ren has a car? Akira told me he didn't have one in his hometown._ Kasumi thought. _But then again, this IS an alternate timeline._

Ren then arrives with the RV he used with the Phantom Thieves in their summer escapade. On board are Shiho, Sumire, Morgana, and Akechi.

"Welcome to the Morgana Transport Services where you finally hear music and not weird cat purring." Ren jokingly greeted the two.

"That wasn't funny, you know!" Morgana exclaimed as he felt offended.

"That's what you get for telling us to sleep and trusting Futaba's horseshit." Ren clapped back at the cat.

Maruki then began to ask what they are talking about, only to be answered with glares. Akechi, however, did not help the two as he made a deduction.

"Considering that Futaba is involved in this report of shenanigans, I assume she and the cat accuse you of already doing intercourse?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO SAY STUFF LIKE THAT?!" Ren angrily yelled at Akechi as he avoided getting any ideas.

"Akechi-san, you're the worst friend to listen to. Morgana-senpai, you and Futaba cannot be trusted anymore." Sumire shook her head as she chided the two.

"So you two didn't get freaky yet? Odd." Shiho lets out a playful smirk to see how far the conversation can go.

"Can we not talk about that? Please?" Sumire began blushing furiously as she avoided Ren's eyes.

"Have some decency, guys."

Shiho then turned to ask Kasumi, but pouts when she refused to answer. Akechi was about to say something, but Kasumi punches his ribs to shut him up. The group arrives in Taurus and eat their breakfast there. They meet up with Daisuke and Kana, who happened to be eating there as well.

"Well, well. If it isn't the two idiots." Akechi harshly gave them a welcome.

"You're beginning to piss me off, dude." Daisuke coldly shrugged him off.'

"Enough, guys. Akechi, keep your mouth shut."

"Was it something I said?" He smugly grinned as Ren finally felt his cheeks heat up.

"Never mind."

"Did you guys ask him if he got laid?" Kana nonchalantly spoke. Everyone nodded.

"Well, he managed to tell me he was saving all his power until Sumire heads for college."

"Kana, you moron! Did you forget who you're talking to?!"

Kana turns back and sees Sumire (now super red after hearing Kana), Shiho (also super red), Maruki (who cleared his throat to try to talk to Ren later), and Morgana (who hangs his head and whistles as he passed by). _Whoops_.

Ren looked at Sumire and asked her if she heard Kana. She gave a slow nod as he hissed under his breath.

"I'm sorry, you had to hear that. It's not what you think it is..." Ren tried to reason out.

"It's okay, Senpai." Sumire gave a weak smile as she avoided his eyes again. "I'll go for it when you're ready."

"And suddenly, you two start planning. Can you give your hormones a break until you both are mature enough?" Akechi is really having fun with this.

"Shut up, dickwad."

"Please shut up, Crow."

Both surrendered and stayed quiet even as they eat. Meanwhile, Kasumi guards the RV and fiddles with one of her bullets as she preferred to have her food taken out. Using a small earpiece the Thieves used back in the day, she can only laugh as the conversation took place.

"It won't be easy, if they wanna know that."

She then takes a look at the RV as she looked at the things that were kept in there. Swimsuits, kimonos, and even a part of their Thieves attire seemed to attract her attention as she rummaged through the closets.

"Colorful ones must be Ann-senpai's..... dark ones suit Makoto-senpai.... Huh. Now that I mention it, I never saw them in swimsuits."

She then glances down to a photo frame of the Phantom Thieves having fun. Ann was glamorous as ever, Ryuji was still the resident goofball, Yusuke and Makoto try to reach out to be seen on the camera, Haru and Morgana managed to squeeze themselves into the picture, and Ren.... _Shit, how do I even start when he is Akira's equally dashing counterpart?_ She was too engrossed at the picture as Shiho snuck up on her.

"Well, I didn't know they had swimsuits and kimonos in here."

Kasumi squeaked. "Shiho, don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"How are Ren and Sumire?"

"Both are mad at Futaba for going too far in the teasing." Shiho claimed as she coughed.

"Well, one of these days they are gonna do it."

Shiho puts on her thinking hat to try to analyze her statement until she dropped her jaw.

"You and Akira already done it... didn't you?"

"Won't explain the details."

"R-Right." Shiho began blushing as she shook her head to remove dirty thoughts. Kasumi laughs at her and gives her the Thieves' group photo.

"I'm sad that neither Akechi nor I were in the picture."

Shiho looked at her with a concerned look. "From what I heard, Sumire was in Malaysia competing for the Asian Division title. She managed to win, and it landed her a spot to vie for the Olympics."

"And Akechi?"

"He was rumored to be dead after the Shido incident. Hell, we were surprised when he came out of nowhere after we survived the school attack."

Shiho then looks at the photograph and opens her eyes wide.

"Damn, Ann. Way to let your hair down and try to question my sexuality."

Both of them laughed as the rest return to the RV.

"Futaba-san seems to be apologizing a lot." Sumire asked her boyfriend after he placed his phone on his pocket.

"That's what she gets for putting out a stupid rumor about us." Ren answered as he looked at Morgana. "No more bugging us to sleep against our will. Understood?"

"Yeah. Understood." Morgana replied with a dejected tone.

Maruki sighed. "Well, at least you two lifted off a few personal secrets. And as much as I admire the idea that you two will go very intimate later on, at least be quiet about it."

The phone rang as Ren and Sumire check the chat while Akechi began starting up the RV.

"Joker: Futaba, you're in big trouble.

Oracle: What kind of trouble?

Joker: THE RUMOR kind of trouble.

Oracle: Damnit, Mona! Can't you keep that big mouth of yours shut for once?

Violet: He spoke up after I told him that his signature line was beginning to get annoying for my ears. Even after he does that to ruin our Valentine's and White Day evenings.

Panther: Wait, Morgana did that? Doesn't that go off about his ever-so-repetitive 'gentleman' thing?

Violet: It obviously is. And to think he'd share info on us to Futaba.

Queen: Futaba, we are going to have a one-on-one conversation about privacy. Haru, you do the lecture as well to Morgana.

Noir: With pleasure. >:)

Joker: Morgana says he's doomed.

Fox: Are we talking about Ren and Sumire already doing what Futaba calls 'the deed'?

Joker:....

Violet:....

Fox: Is there something wrong?

Queen: Did I say one-on-one conversation about privacy? I should add 'rumor-making' to the talk as well.

Skull: What just happened here?

Oracle: Shut up, Skull."

"She really needs to socialize normally. All that Internet has corrupted her already."

"Isn't that what's fun about her though?"

The couple can't help but laugh it off instead as Akechi groaned at their joyous sound. Maruki made a mental note to talk to the two more about their relationship while Shiho watches a Western cartoon on her phone. Kasumi watched them carefully as she ate her food, thinking that she may very well get used to this world. Maruki then spoke up as he pulled out his phone.

"Okay, so we'll be heading for Hiroshima. A place that had already experienced annihilation back in World War 2. And according to a poll, Hiroshima is the city that least adores the Phantom Thieves."

Everyone winced at those words. Wow, they aren't gonna be given a warm welcome in Hiroshima.

"So at this point, we're just gonna have to fight them like regular civilians." Shiho stated which earned a bark from Akechi.

"If we will fight them like civilians, we would not be in our Metaverse outfits if that were the case. But then again, we ARE fighting Shadows."

As much as anyone would want to argue, Akechi was right: with the Metaverse appearing, there is no way they can fight without transforming into the Phantom Thieves. Maruki then looks at the group and inquires Ren.

"Amamiya-san, how is it that you managed to gather a team like this already? This feels different compared to how you had Takamaki-san and the others as your teammates."

Ren gave a smile and answered, "Well, it's just a part of me that attracts certain people. I'm nothing special, Doc."

Akechi scoffs at his humility. "Well, if you put it that way.... I'm nothing special as well. I may be a psychopathic and admirable detective, but it's not like I give a shit about that."

Morgana includes his insights. "I agree. I'm not special either, since I get undermined as a cat and all."

"That's beyond nothing special. You seem generic already before your ego had the best of you, cat."

"You're no better than Ryuji, you shaggy-hair clown."

"I wouldn't mind teaming up with Sakamoto to kick your ass."

"Bring it on, then!"

As the group watch at Akechi and Morgana bicker with amused faces, it was Shiho's turn to talk. "I'm not special as well. I only awakened to my Persona just days ago, and even though I act like I know how to be a Phantom Thief, I'm nothing more than just an amateur."

Sumire followed. "You already know I'm not special as well, Doctor Maruki. And I don't need to explain it further since I talked to you about it a lot."

Kasumi observed how honest they were to each other and decided to make her say as well. "Well, I'm in no place to talk about how special I am or how special you are. In the end, we are all special for a reason."

Ren nodded his head as he was impressed by Kasumi's words. Sumire gave her a hug while Shiho patted her in the back.

"Indeed, you all are. I'm proud to finally know how the Phantom Thieves really feel."

" _Why did you have to make everything dramatic?_ "

Everyone began to look confused as they heard someone talking.

"Did you hear something?" Maruki started.

"I heard someone talking. Mona, was that you?" Shiho asked Morgana.

"Hell no! My voice is better compared to what we heard."

" _You have no honor as my friend anymore, Mona. You broke my heart._ "

Ren then smirked and decided to shout in the RV as he tried to trace the voice.

"I didn't know you bugged the RV, _Futaba_."

" _I got bored, okay? I decided to reactivate the bugs in the van and I heard how you all were talking about how special you all were._ "

"Like what Kasumi said, we are all special for a reason despite our humility."

Silence took in before Futaba responded cautiously.

" _You mean Sumire, right?_ "

"Uh, Senpai?" Sumire looked at Ren with a fearful expression. "We didn't tell them about Kasumi."

 _Shit._ Ren wasn't supposed to let the others know about their new member. Wait, scratch that - TWO new members.

" _Oh, yeah. Who's the other new member? You trying to go for the harem route already?_ "

"Piss off, Futaba. You aren't forgiven just yet."

" _I know, I know! Please don't confiscate all my CDs of Phoenix Ranger Neo Featherman X...._ "

Sumire then added herself to the conversation. "As long as you keep whatever we said in this RV private. No nonsense to make us look bad. Understood?"

" _Yes, Mrs. Amamiya._ "

"F-F-Futaba! I m-mean it." Sumire blushed hard.

" _Alright, Violet. I'll shut up about all this._ "

Futaba then turns off the bugs, which everyone sighed afterwards. Until she spoke up again.

" _Did I just hear Akechi and Doctor Maruki earlier?_ "

Maruki sighed and smiled awkwardly. "You're right, Amamiya-san. I guess there is nothing special about the Phantom Thieves or its members."

" _I object, Doc! Joker has a specialty in gaining allies through his heart of justice, Violet is special with her way staying humble and considerate between two personalities, Mona knows the Metaverse despite him coughing furballs, I know how to hack into government servers and-_ "

"Wait a second, did you just say you can hack into government servers?" Sumire opened her ears.

" _Yeah, whydja ask? I thought I told you this in school._ "

"You didn't."

" _Oh._ "

"Can you try to pinpoint Kirijo Corporation's last location?"

Everyone was impressed at how Sumire thought of using Futaba's skills to find the Kirijos.

" _One moment, please._ "

"Not bad, Yoshizawa-san. Even I didn't think of that." Akechi mused as he looked at Sumire with the rearview mirror.

"Even my mobile data couldn't help me." Shiho added with a frown while keeping her eyes open.

"Impressive as always." Ren kissed her cheek as her grew more embarrassed at every compliment she was given.

"I didn't know my own 'twin' was intelligent enough to take advantage of skills." Kasumi finished off the four-hit combo.

" _Okay, so their last known location is 50 kilometers southwest of Tokyo. But there is a headliner in Hiroshima about Mitsuru Kirijo having a meeting with Mayor Satoshi Takasi alongside a man named Kenzo Manahashi._ "

Sumire held her head as the sharp pain returned. Kasumi, on the other hand, clenched her fist.

"Sumi, you okay?" Ren then sees the cut on her head. "Sumire, when did you get that cut?"

" _Huh? You didn't hear the news on Sumire saving some detective from getting run over?_ "

 _Darn it, Futaba-san._ Sumire hissed in her head as she tried to explain.

"It happened after I judged the little ones in their practice. I helped this man out after he got shot, then I stuck around to do some investigating."

"What did you see?" Kasumi looked at her seriously.

"The woman, Mitsuru Kirijo.... and two Kenzo Manahashis."

" _TWO? What does that mean?_ " Futaba starts searching his records. " _His birth certificate says he has no twin brother or anything."_

"Turn your bugs off, Futaba. We want to hear the story without you interrupting."

Futaba turns the bugs off as Sumire was given the go signal.

"I wasn't joking. I saw one Kenzo Manahashi... then another one. But older in appearance."

"What did you get in this conversation?" Ren tried to be strict in his tone, but he had to reconsider it since this is about their target/s.

"Something about a Project Sacrificial Lamb and hunting down 3 to 15 Persona users to-"

"Seal the Metaverse." Kasumi interrupted her and received a serious nod from her 'twin'.

"Yeah. And Mitsuru made the decision of saving her company by allowing her team to capture us for the Manahashis."

Kasumi's face turned into one with rage, and she wasn't spared by Shiho or Ren as they try to calm her down.

"Kasumi-chan, we get it. Your Manahashi must've met up with our Manahashi. But please don't let your vendetta get you." Shiho warned Kasumi with a stern tone.

"Who knows how different things are here compared to there.... Best if we stay on our toes and act without impulse." Ren convinced her further.

"Cut to the chase on how you had the cut."

Sumire gulped. "So it turns out the man I helped was Akihiko Sanada, one of the Persona users after us. His wound opened up when our chase happened on the main road. And I had to save him from getting hit by that bus."

"BUS!?" Ren and Kasumi yelled in unison as Sumire covered her face.

"I didn't mean to jump on the road and get hit by it. It's just.... it... I can't stand to let someone die again because of me." Sumire began to cry as she remembered how her fate was nearly similar to her Kasumi. "I-I-I know it was reckless and dangerous, but at least I'm still here thanks to him."

Ren hugged Sumire as he comforted her. Shiho calmed down as well while Kasumi covered her face in stress. Maruki then took a look at Sumire's cut and said that her injury was nearly as bad as Kasumi's, but with Akihiko's quick action she was spared of that fate.

"In short, we have at least one person who knows hunting us down is a bad idea." Morgana summarized it.

"Even though Sanada-san will still go after us, he knows he can't stop us."

"What made you say that, sis?"

"We're all special at the end of the day. He would rather allow us to do our job than be Kirijo's straw dolls."

Everyone nodded in Kasumi's statement as Ren looked at their path.

"Let's show them how special we are, then. We can do this the easy way.... or the Phantom Thief way." he proclaimed with a grin that everyone loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo the current Thieves plus Maruki admit that they aren't special as individuals, but as a team they finish their day for reasons which they can consider special. And that, ladies and gents, is actual teamwork: acknowledging your strengths and flaws without finding a way to show off or beat around the bush for it.
> 
> I hope you liked the bonding of this team. The next chapter, "Emergency Meeting", will be about the old Thieves this time. Stay tuned!


	11. Thieves' Den (a.k.a. Emergency Meeting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Ren and the others have some bonding time in the trip to Hiroshima as they learn about how Sumire got involved and how the Kirijos' plans fueled the Thieves into calling in the special mission.
> 
> Meanwhile, in Tokyo.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to take a detour and focus on our well-loved Phantom Thieves who are not with Ren, Morgana, and Sumire.
> 
> Yes, this is the first appearance of the other Thieves physically. It'd make sense since hours ago, Special Reasons took place.
> 
> With that said, lezzgo!

_**March 21, 20XX** _

_**Location: LeBlanc Cafe, Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo - Earth X  
Time: 0830 hours** _

"Alright. Violet saying there are two Kenzo Manahashis sounds ultimately far-fetched." Futaba muttered as she stared at her curry. Sojiro snaps her out of the trance and pats her head to catch her attention.

"You seem out of it today."

"Sorry, Sojiro. I just accidentally overheard Ren in the RV and-"

Sojiro gave an exasperated look as he groaned from hearing Futaba's eavesdropping habit.

"Futaba, we talked about this. You can't just hear on other people talking."

Futaba looked at him apologetically and then looked at her food again.

"I know. After Ren scolded me, I guess I should stop."

"What did he scold you for?" Sojiro inquired.

"That I kinda messed around with him and Sumire for sleeping together during Valentine's and White Day last year."

"You know, those two haven't done anything just yet."

"How would you know?" Futaba began to shoot him a look that could spell disaster to her ears.

"Well, if they did.... the cafe would reek of their scent for the customers to keep asking me for." Sojiro gave off a grin which earned a fake vomit from Futaba.

"You didn't had to tell me how THAT smells!" Futaba exclaimed as she tried to eat her curry to avoid the thought.

"Well, you shouldn't give off rumors like that. That's how Ren got here in the first place, remember?" Sojiro then lectured Futaba to make sure she understood what he meant. She nodded in defeat as the sound of the bell alerted the two.

"Good morning, Sakura-san! Hi, Futaba!"

"Ann?! You're here a bit earlier than scheduled."

The blonde model, who managed to get sexier than she last looked, walked to the counter and asked for a nice Cuban brew. Sojiro then tells her that her drink will come soon.

"I miss this place. Although the cafes in New York are great, it can't beat LeBlanc when it comes to atmosphere and its genuine taste." Ann cheerfully spoke, which made Sojiro smile.

"Glad you still loved the place. What brings you here in Tokyo though?"

"Well, it's spring break in America. So I have at least a week here in Tokyo before going back." She hugged Futaba before realizing she was eating her curry.

"Ch-Choking! N-not breathing through these boobs!" Futaba gagged.

"Shut up! They haven't grown bigger..." Ann paused for a second. "...right?"

"Ask Ren or Ryuji or even Inari. I haven't even grown a pair yet."

The girls then heard Sojiro cough in the cooking area as he wasn't pleased with what he heard. He then served Ann's coffee.

"Thanks for the drink!" she showed her gratitude.

"On the house, Ann-chan."

"So, Futaba..." she turned to the orange-haired girl. "How's Ren doing?"

"I'll explain later. We'll use Ren's old laptop and call the others from there." Futaba whispered.

"But I'm already here though. The reason why we do video calls was because I wasn't around here." Ann clarified.

"Right. Forgot about that."

As soon as they finished their meals and drinks, the girls then went up the attic and called the others. While waiting for them, Ann tried to talk to Futaba about what she said regarding the couple.

"For the record, Futaba..... You only spread that rumor as a joke, right?" Ann's tone was more intimidating than Makoto's for Futaba's ears.

"Y-yeah. Sorry I made all of you believe it." Futaba looked down with a sad face. "I bet Mona is getting kicked like a bucket as we speak."

"How was Sumire-chan there with them though? Wasn't she in Tokyo days ago?"

"How would I know? I couldn't trace her phone ever since March 13."

Ann then turned her head to see two smiling ladies who hugged her.

"It's good to see you, Ann." Makoto, now wearing glasses, greeted her warmly.

"You look more fabulous every time we meet, Ann-chan!" Haru cheerfully complimented her, which Ann blushed afterwards.

"You don't need to tell me that, Haru."

The boys followed, and the greetings were quite different.

"DAAAAAAAMN, Ann! You're looking hotter than ever. New York made ya get that slim, huh?" Ryuji earned a slap to the face.

"You idiot! Is that how you greet an old friend who missed you all like hell?!" Ann chided the blonde boy as Yusuke butted in.

"Indeed, Ryuji. You have to learn how to be gentle with women in both actions and words."

"Ah, shuddup!"

Makoto then began to assume her Queen identity. "If you are all done, we can begin our meeting?"

"Yes, Queen." All three responded in fear.

"Now, Futaba. Shall we begin?"

"Okay, so I turned the bugs in the RV we used last summer. And I managed to pick these up from them..."

Futaba then plays the recordings as each member tried to identify the voices.

_"Amamiya-san, how is it that you managed to gather a team like this already? This feels different compared to how you had Takamaki-san and the others as your teammates."_

"It's Doctor Maruki." Yusuke spoke. "What is he doing there?"

_"Well, it's just a part of me that attracts certain people. I'm nothing special, Doc."_

"Ren." Ann quietly spoke. "What are you up to this time?"

_"Well, if you put it that way.... I'm nothing special as well. I may be a psychopathic and admirable detective, but it's not like I give a shit about that."_

"AKECHI??" Makoto was appalled at the sound of Akechi's voice. "He's alive!?"

"I dunno how or why either, Makoto." Futaba confessed.

 _"I agree. I'm not special either, since I get undermined as a cat and all."_

"I dunno if I should be happy or disappointed by how Mona-chan said that." Haru quoted.

_"That's beyond nothing special. You seem generic already before your ego had the best of you, cat."_

_"You're no better than Ryuji, you shaggy-hair clown."_

_"I wouldn't mind teaming up with Sakamoto to kick your ass."_

_"Bring it on, then!"_

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wouldn't mind teaming up with that asshole to kick the cat." Ryuji proudly said that as the girls looked at him angrily.

The next voice gave Ann a look that showed concern and confusion.

_"I'm not special as well. I only awakened to my Persona just days ago, and even though I act like I know how to be a Phantom Thief, I'm nothing more than just an amateur."_

"Shiho?"

"Awakened to her Persona?"

"Wait..." Ann remembered her teasing back in their video chat the days before yesterday. "No fucking way!" She is surely gonna hog Shiho for info when she gets a hold of her.

_"You already know I'm not special as well, Doctor Maruki. And I don't need to explain it further since I talked to you about it a lot."_

"Aw, Sumire-chan..." Haru said sadly.

"To think that she would still remember that after all this time..." Yusuke added. However...

_"Well, I'm in no place to talk about how special I am or how special you are. In the end, we are all special for a reason."_

_"Indeed, you all are. I'm proud to finally know how the Phantom Thieves really feel."_

"That voice before Maruki's..... wasn't that Sumire's as well?"

"I know. But Ren said Kasumi.... then I heard Sumire whisper to Ren about it."

Everyone then looked at the recorder as they analyze what was going on there. Makoto then made her deduction.

"Okay, so we have a lot of things that happened here. First, the conversation itself."

"They kept rambling about how they aren't special and stuff. Is something wrong?" Ann asked.

"From the sounds of it, having Maruki around is either a good thing or a bad thing for Sumire and the 'Kasumi' we just heard." Ryuji blurted out.

"I don't like where this is going either. Do you wanna hear more?"

"Shiho saying she's a Phantom Thief may either be a joke or a truth. But I'll hold on that concern for another time." Ann showed a determined expression as she needs to know more on their mission than her friend's secret.

" _Why did you have to make everything dramatic?_ "

_"Did you hear something?"_

_"I heard someone talking. Mona, was that you?"_

_"Hell no! My voice is better compared to what we heard."_

"Self-conceited as always." Makoto felt disappointed at Morgana.

_"You have no honor as my friend anymore, Mona. You broke my heart."_

_"I didn't know you bugged the RV, Futaba."_

_"I got bored, okay? I decided to reactivate the bugs in the van and I heard how you all were talking about how special you all were."_

"Right..... the privacy conversation. Thank you for reminding me, Futaba." Dark red irises then began to make Futaba want to pick up a crucifix and scare away Makoto's inner demon.

_"Like what Kasumi said, we are all special for a reason despite our humility."_

_"You mean Sumire, right?"_

_"Uh, Senpai? We didn't tell them about Kasumi."_

"Is she referring to her dead twin? Why is she suddenly alive or something?" Ryuji asked dumbly.

_"Oh, yeah. Who's the other new member? You trying to go for the harem route already?"_

"Not funny about Shiho, Futaba." Ann's turn to give her hell through the eyes.

_"Piss off, Futaba. You aren't forgiven just yet."_

_"I know, I know! Please don't confiscate all my CDs of Phoenix Ranger Neo Featherman X...."_

_"As long as you keep whatever we said in this RV private. No nonsense to make us look bad. Understood?"_

_"Yes, Mrs. Amamiya."_

_"F-F-Futaba! I m-mean it."_

_"Alright, Violet. I'll shut up about all this."_

"Forgive me, Violet. I can't help it....."

_"Did I just hear Akechi and Doctor Maruki earlier?"_

_"You're right, Amamiya-san. I guess there is nothing special about the Phantom Thieves or its members."_

_"I object, Doc! Joker has a specialty in gaining allies through his heart of justice, Violet is special with her way staying humble and considerate between two personalities, Mona knows the Metaverse despite him coughing furballs, I know how to hack into government servers and-"_

_"Wait a second, did you just say you can hack into government servers?"_

_"Yeah, whydja ask? I thought I told you this in school."_

_"You didn't."_

_"Oh."_

_"Can you try to pinpoint Kirijo Corporation's last location?"_

_"One moment, please."_

"What in the f-" Makoto was close to cursing as she was shocked at what she heard. "She inquired you about looking for Kirijo Corporations?"

"Didn't expect it either. But yeah." Futaba shrugged.

_"Not bad, Yoshizawa-san. Even I didn't think of that."_

_"Even my mobile data couldn't help me."_

_"Impressive as always."_

_"I didn't know my own 'twin' was intelligent enough to take advantage of skills."_

"That 'twin' tone sounded off." Haru noticed the conversation's tone change.

"Either she was saying it playfully or not, we can't be sure if this is the Kasumi Yoshizawa who died."

_"Okay, so their last known location is 50 kilometers southwest of Tokyo. But there is a headliner in Hiroshima about Mitsuru Kirijo having a meeting with Mayor Satoshi Takasi alongside a man named Kenzo Manahashi."_

_"Sumi, you okay? Sumire, when did you get that cut?"_

_"Huh? You didn't hear the news on Sumire saving some detective from getting run over?"_

"WHAT?!" Ann furiously stood up. "She nearly got killed?"

"And to make things worse, it was similar to how her sister died." Futaba added as she showed the group the headline from last week: **Gymnast champ saved, Detective declines hero moment**

_"It happened after I judged the little ones in their practice. I helped this man out after he got shot, then I stuck around to do some investigating."_

_"What did you see?"_

_"The woman, Mitsuru Kirijo.... and two Kenzo Manahashis."_

_"TWO? What does that mean? His birth certificate says he has no twin brother or anything."_

_"Turn your bugs off, Futaba. We want to hear the story without you interrupting."_

Everyone now looked again at the recorder. Yusuke gave in his insights.

"Seems like their mission involves the Kirijo Corporation and the duality of a man named Kenzo Manahashi."

Makoto nods her head as she texts her sister.

"I'll ask Sis if she knows Manahashi. If not, then we'll ask Hasegawa-san about it."

"Not sure if he'll answer..." Futaba then showed them another headline: **Kyoto Under Ruins: mysterious outlaw saves city from giant demons**

"Even in Kyoto?" Ann began to feel worried about everyone not in their hideout.

"Makoto, what's the plan?" Ryuji asked her.

"W-Why me?"

"You're Joker's right-hand woman. Plus, you and Ann were all lovey-dovey about him anyway."

Ann looked at Makoto, who blushed while she glared at Ryuji. "Feeling betrayed, Makoto?"

"Can we talk about that some other time?" She hung her head in shame.

"At any rate, it seems that we can't do anything about it." Haru told the group. "If Kyoto and Nayami were the only ones hit with the Shadow attacks, then we should wait until Tokyo gets hit."

"Why the hell would you think of that?!" Ryuji growled.

"So that Ren-kun and his team can come here and explain to us what's going on."

Huh.

Huh.

Huh.

Everyone was speechless. Although a reckless idea, Haru seemed to have a good one.

"So is that our final decision, Queen?"

"Yes. We'll hold off for now until we have enough information to operate on our own. For now, we trust in Ren, Sumire, and the rest to deal with Kirijo and the Manahashis."

The group then adjourns the meeting and heads home. Ann lays on Ren's bed and asked Futaba if she could sleep in the attic for the night.

"You sure you wanna lay there? It smells like RenSumi, y'know?" Futaba teased.

"Ah, shuttup. Maybe I'll do them a favor and get your CDs instead." Ann wins after hearing a defeated sigh from Futaba.

Minutes passed, and Ann didn't feel sleepy at all.

"Huh..... I wonder if this is why Morgana would bug him to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> You know I can't abandon our beloved Skull, Panther, Queen, Fox, Oracle, and Noir in this story. So be anticipated for future chapters as their side of the journey will affect the journey that Ren and the others are already going through.
> 
> What do you think they're gonna do?
> 
> Let's go back to the Phantom Thieves 2.0 now as we dive into Hiroshima for "Caught in the Hornet's Nest"! Stay tuned!


	12. Caught in the Hornet's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> The original Phantom Thieves of Hearts began a short meeting to discuss working without Ren as he leads the new members to Hiroshima.
> 
> As for Ren and the crew, they are about to know what happens when they interfere with the Kirijo Corporation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> I have no idea on how Hiroshima looks aside from Ground Zero. So, uh, forgive me. (Might as well learn the maps of Japanese cities aside from Tokyo)
> 
> So this is a major fight between the protagonists of Earth X against the true antagonist with the secondary antagonist. As well as an add-on I got from Royal.
> 
> Anyhow, let's go!

_**March 21, 20XX** _

_**Location: Genbaku Dome, Hiroshima** _ _**  
Time: 1900 hours** _

"I am very grateful to have you as our guest for tonight, Kirijo-san," Mayor Satoshi Takasi proclaimed jubilantly. "although I would wonder why of all places would you select our meeting point in here."

"Don't worry, Mayor Takasi." Mitsuru patted his shoulder as she gave him a grin. "This place will serve as a reminder that not only did this building survive an atomic bomb but it will also survive the catastrophe that has occurred in Tokyo, Okinawa, Kyoto, and Nayami. This is serve as a hidden base for our proposed security team."

Takasi looked at her -specifically her breasts- with glee. "I'm sure you have a great deal in mind?"

Rather than answer him, Mitsuru glances at Manahashi X who then elaborates the idea.

"Mayor Takasi, as Kiriko Corporation's newest advisor to Mitsuru Kirijo, I would be honored to present to you the Kirijo Anti-Shadow Countermeasure Service or KACS for short. We proposed this to you as our offering in this visit. Here are the details that would prove that KACS is a legitimate private military that can remove any threats to Japan."

"Such as the Phantom Thieves?"

Mitsuru tensed at hearing that, but responded sternly.

"Yes, even them."

Manahashi's stomach begins to growl as he waves the concern off. "I must be starving. My apologies."

"Oh, no worries. I have brought us food as we have this discussion."

Somewhere near the ruins, Ren and the Thieves keep their eyes on the group as they continue to talk.

"Remind me why you let Maruki drop us off here and told him to turn back to Nayami." Shiho began to talk with a confused look.

"We can't put him in danger. Plus, the RV has loads of Thieves intel and weaponry in it. I needed him to drive off after bringing us here." Ren explained.

"That doesn't mean we should have left him with Morgana-senpai." Sumire pouted.

"If we had Morgana, he would be a dead giveaway for the enemy to notice us."

Kasumi added her comment. "It's also not recommended for him to be around. The Shadow activity may not be strong, but having a cat inside your bag will guarantee you a lot of questioning."

The group then stops talking and continues to watch Mitsuru and Manahashi. Meanwhile, Akechi has been tasked to _actually_ approach the three during their discussion. He changed his appearance to avoid being detected, and he can only hope on his way of talking to not give him away.

"Uh, excuse me?" He flatly began.

Mitsuru glares at him while _not_ identifying him. "What do you want? Can't you see we're in the middle of a meeting?"

"I'm sorry. I was just about to ask for directions. You didn't had to be rude about it." Akechi wasn't bitching around with Mitsuru.

"Come on, Kirijo-san. Give the tourist a break." He then turned to Akechi. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you know where Mayor Satoshi Takasi is."

Manahashi X began to observe his movement. "Who's asking?"

"Well, I hate to tell you this...." Akechi took a deep breath. ".... there have been calling cards posted all over City Hall."

"WHAT?!" Takasi furiously yelled as he grabbed Akechi by the collar. "When did this happen, boy!?"

"Not too long ago, I think." Akechi gives a calling card that had no message, but the silence alone was the message for Takasi.

"Those goddamn Phantom Thieves! You come with me!"

"Ow, ow! Sir, please calm down.... my arm is hurting."

In their hiding spot....

"Get ready." Ren commanded.

As Takasi made a turn on his way to City Hall, he is suddenly knocked unconscious by Ren as he watches Akechi hold his arm in pain.

"That bastard sure has a tight grip." He scowled.

"No one will be there to hold your hand, too." Ren joked.

Akechi shrugged off his joke as he readies his pistol. Ren stops him by the shoulder as he gave a rather grim warning than a stern one.

"Remember: we need either Kirijo or Manahashi injured as we take one of them with us. The other will just be left behind to serve as a warning to them."

Akechi can only grin as Ren lets him go.

"Violet, any sign of movement since Takasi left?" He contacted his girlfriend.

"Negative. They're just standing there."

"Something feels off...." Kasumi spoke on the radio.

"Standby and keep observing them. If anything happens, run like hell."

Ren commanded the Yoshizawas to wait for further instructions unless attacked. As for Akechi, he forced his Black Mask outfit to transfigure as he fires bullets at Mitsuru and Manahashi.

"Ngh, damnit!" Mitsuru growled as she gets hit in the abdomen.

"Fuck!" Manahashi yelped as he was capped in the left knee.

"Don't move a muscle unless you wanna meet your maker early." Akechi psychotically chuckled.

"Holy shit, Crow isn't holding back with this." Shiho remarked as she watched the events happening.

"Hmmm..... eenie, meenie, miney.." Akechi then grabs Mitsuru, knowing that Kasumi will not let her vendetta ruin the return trip. But as he pulled her up, he sensed a Brave Blade attack and quickly dodged it. The girls then stand up to search for the source of the attack.

"See anything?"

"I didn't see anything or anyone using Brave Blade."

"Joker, we got trouble. Someone used Brave Blade on Crow and we can't find the source."

"I'm on it. How's Crow?"

"He dodged it on time. He somehow kn-" Sumire cut herself from talking as she sees a shadowy figure behind her summoning Agneyastra. Sumire then warns the girls and jumps over to the next building.

"Joker, we're being ambushed! Running to checkpoint Xenon now!" Shiho started reporting as she summoned Nora to buy them time to escape. "Mabufudyne!"

Kasumi stopped running and uses her battle rifle to unload at the figure as if she was ALREADY aware of who it is.

"You two go ahead. I'll cover ya!" She ordered as she unloaded one entire magazine before reloading.

The figure finally laughed and unleashed Ziodyne on her, but she evades it at the last second as he begins to mock her.

"It's quite a surprise we meet again, dancer."

"I'll piss on your grave after what you've done..."

"Big words for a tiny fellow like you." He unleashes Brave Blade again only to be blocked by a Tetrakarn spell. "Impressive."

"You think this is fun, you sick bastard?! After what you've done with everyone, you will still think this is just a game?"

"Getting rid of you was Shido's plan the entire time, but after we discovered Maruki and his reality-warping powers we had the power to make sure we will remain in charge."

"Even if the country sinks in either lava or water," Kasumi unleashed Shining Arrows on him, "you still have the nerve to let it sink deeper!"

" **Herod!** "

A king-like apparition appears behind him as he performs Vacuum Wave, which nearly got Kasumi knocked critically.

"Guinivere!"

Returning the favor, the persona of Arthurian lore caused the figure to flinch after unleashing a strong Megaton Raid on him.

"Gah! Good-for-nothing thief!"

As Kasumi ran off to escape him, she reunites with the girls who are held at gunpoint by KACS mercenaries. Before anything could happen, the mercs fell asleep.

"Good job, Raoul." Ren appeared as he helps the girls out. Akechi is then seen firing at the soldiers as the team reconvenes with him.

"Hereward!" Akechi summoned his Persona. "Find something we can use to escape."

" **Consider it done, my prince.** " Hereward then vanishes to look for means of escape while the Thieves open fire.

The figure then halts the gunfire as he pulls out a megaphone.

"Come on, Phantom Thieves! We should stop this childish game." The figure called them out as Mitsuru takes the megaphone from him.

"If you do not comply to surrender, you will face execution for your false vigilantism."

Akechi cannot help but shout back with a cold, deadly response.

"'Face execution', my ass! If I have to hear that bullshit from you again, I wouldn't mind crossing the line about your family's past atrocities!"

Ren then took his turn in responding Mitsuru.

"You dare claim our vigilantism as false when you, the president of a high security firm, cannot even protect people from the ones corrupting and abusing their power onto the weak? Pathetic!"

Manahashi X then grabbed the megaphone.

"If you do not surrender now, we will show no mercy and have you in Japan's most wanted list." The Thieves don't seem scared at this fact.

Shiho mocked them further, "Go ahead and try! We'll make it look like it never existed!"

The figure then summons an Asian brute Persona behind him.

" **Attila!** Deadly Fury!"

After one huge slash destroyed the team's only cover, Sumire and Kasumi opened fire as they provided enough cover for Shiho to summon Nora and create a wall of ice to block the bullets.

"We really kicked the hornet's nest on this one!" Shiho complained.

"No shit, Sherlock! We can't compete against that bastard.... especially his Persona." Akechi growled as he witnessed how their cover was cut clean. Soon after, the Thieves run into a horde of Orthrus and Rakshaja en route to who knows where they're going.

"Now there are Shadows?!"

"Diamond, not helping!" Sumire began to panic as she ran out of bullets to fire at their pursuers.

"Does anyone know where we're going? We're running like headless chicken around here!" Kasumi impatiently yelled.

"Crow, where's Hereward?" Ren inquired.

"He should be back by now!"

" **My prince.** " The black archer returned.

"ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!"

" **My apologies, sire. But I have found our way out of this treacherous place.** "

As soon as Hereward finished saying this, the team is greeted by gunfire from soldiers in two helicopters.

"HEY! THIS IS SOME SERIOUS SHIT ALREADY!" 

" **There is a helicopter located in the Daily Hiroshima news station. We can use it to escape.** "

Sumire sprinted quickly as she talked to the persona. "Do you know the way?"

"......"

"Hey!"

" **You all passed by its shortcut four minutes ago.** "

"Damnit, just get back here!"

As Hereward returns to Akechi, Ren summons Raoul and asks him a favor.

" **You may be the Trickster, but that kind of an idea seems diabolical if you ask me....** "

"We need those choppers off our asses if we're gonna have to run around until we find the news station." Ren negotiated with his other self.

Sumire was the first to object the idea. "Senpai, things will get worse if Raoul destroys those choppers. What if one crashes and blocks our last path to that news station?"

Shiho was the second to object. "Yeah, uh, I don't have much ammo left so would you please think of something else?"

Kasumi, however, proposed a better idea. "Joker, you have your grappling hook, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll call forth Guinivere to take down the choppers. Use the grappling hook to traverse to the rooftops."

"You're not serious, are you?" Sumire looked at her with a worried face. "This is only one grappling hook, and he can carry one passenger."

"Which is obviously you, Violet." Shiho spoke as she reloaded her ammo against the Orthrus pack as they take a path in the alleys.

"Don't worry. Crow!"

"What?"

"Take this!"

Kasumi throws what appears to be a spear chain. Akechi examines it closely until Shiho realized what it's for.

"Oh, I get it. We use this spear chain like a grappling hook! Cool thinking, Angel!" She raised a high five, and Kasumi returned the favor.

"Let's go!"

Kasumi summons Guinivere and uses Shining Arrows on the choppers to disrupt their pattern as Ren and Sumire go first. Afterwards, Akechi and Shiho follow as she remained last.

"There's the news station!"

"Yeah, and those things aren't much helpful."

"First that guy, now the soldiers, then the Rakshaja and Orthrus, now we got a bunch of choppers on our asses and fucking Rangdas in front of us..." Ren cursed as he counted who is hellbent on killing them.

One of the choppers then calls them out via megaphone.

"It's too late, Phantom Thieves! Surrender now! There is no escape!"

"We'll show you escape!" Shiho calls Nora and uses her strongest attack to dispel Mitsuru's chopper. "Ice Age!"

Soon, a quarter of Hiroshima began to be engulfed in thick ice and snow. Civilians are temporarily frozen while the Shadows begin to feel chilly and either get frozen or die from the cold.

"Shiho, at least warn us next time?" Ren cocked a brow as he looked at the frozen civilians down below.

"Whoops. Sorry."

The group then jumps back down to the main road as they rush to the news station. Knowing that the Shadows will still hunt them down after unfreezing, Akechi made the only wisest idea to save the people inside the building.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a goddamn raid!" He fires his gun in the air as Shiho and Ren followed.

"Directions to the helicopter, ma'am?" Kasumi spoke with the receptionist only to receive a scream as the latter looked behind her.

A Rangda shadow tackles Kasumi as the receptionist hides. Akechi prepares to attack the Rangda but was spared the energy after Sumire threw a Sacramental Cross on the demon.

"Angel, are you okay?" Sumire rushed to her twin as she gained a slash in the torso.

"I-I'll live. Thanks."

Ren then orders the team to use the stairs as he makes a short confrontation towards Mitsuru, who enters the building alone.

"Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Ren Amamiya. Goro Akechi."

Ren turns around and sees Akechi aiming his gun at her. Seems like this is more than just a petty grudge now.

"I'm afraid you two are gonna have to come with me for what you did." Mitsuru dictated at the two as she expects no answer.

"No thanks. I have my girlfriend to do that with." Ren smirked as Akechi knew what he meant.

"Apologies, bitch. But I don't do those kinds of stuff despite how alluring you look."

"What's that supposed to m-" Mitsuru thought for a short while until she realized they were using innuendos to throw her off as they ran. "Artemisia!"

Mitsuru's Persona then blocks the stairwell with ice.

"Looks like we'll do it the hard way then."

She raises her rapier and readies herself for a fight.

"Crow."

"Joker."

"Let's beat this tyrant and teach her a lesson."

The two then clash blades with Mitsuru, who began to physically dodge their swings and kicks and countered them with her own. Akechi began to feel how hard her attacks are, but Ren is obviously cheating for obvious reasons.

"How is it you're not fazed?!" She was astonished by how resilient Ren is.

"Shido's lapdogs kick harder than you, lady." Ren mocked her with a smug grin as she summoned Artemisia again.

"Diamond Dust!"

Ren summons Jack Frost to absorb the cold attack, but failed to realize Mitsuru used it as an opening to attack him. Akechi recovers, however, and kicks Mitsuru's leg before she could strike Ren.

"Damnit!" she hissed in pain.

"Never underestimate a psychopath. Come on, Joker."

The two escape her, but not after Ren throws a queen chess piece.

"It's checkmate when you beat me. So hold on to that, mkay?"

"Bastard."

Ren and Akechi make it to the helipad where Shiho is still firing her machine gun at the incoming Shadows and choppers.

"Damnit, this is too much!"

"Akechi, start the chopper. Shiho, on me!"

Akechi runs to the pilot seats to start their escape vehicle. While Sumire tends to Kasumi, Ren and Shiho began to hold onto each other and use one of the choppers to swing around the building with the grappling hook.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I'll be borrowing this for a second." Ren fought off the soldiers in the chopper before kicking them out of the flying machine (with Raoul making sure they land safely)

"You hanging on, Shiho?" Ren asked his teammate who is dangling by the grappling hook.

"I'm good. Let's take this baby out for a spin."

The two former Shujin students then spun around the building as Shiho unloads her machine gun onto the Shadows climbing up and on the ground. Mitsuru nearly gets hit by the bullets as she was defending herelf from the Shadows as well.

"Woooooohooooooo! This is so much fun!" Shiho cheerfully laughed. "I ain't letting go of this trigger until it goes click!"

"Too bad, Shiho... your earlier attack kinda forced this chopper to use a lot of fuel." Ren warned her as he jumped out and joined Shiho as they swung back to the helipad.

"Shiho-senpai, Ren-senpai!" Sumire rushed to hug them both. "You two are reckless, you know?"

"All fun and games until that chopper lost fuel." Said helicopter explodes in the background.

"I wish we could do it again, though. Never thought my inner self enjoyed greater heights and all... Considering what happened to me." Shiho lamented.

"It's gonna be hard, you know. Might as well buy our own helicopter."

As they reunite and board the news chopper, Akechi began to use the radio to alert the staff of Daily Hiroshima.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your mentally unstable captain speaking. If you have doubted the Phantom Thieves before, now is the time to praise them. WE JUST SAVED YOUR ASSES FROM A DEMON INVASION, SO BE THANKFUL FOR IT!"

As they fly away from the city, Kasumi looks beyond the window and sees the two Manahashis looking at them. One with a grin, and the other with a scowl. Sumire looks at Ren and taps his shoulder.

"Hey, I know that was a Showtime attack."

"Yeah? I knew it felt like that."

"So what will you call it? Ours is Dances with Thieves."

Shiho asks Akechi to turn on the radio, and as he does a classical British song plays.

".... Mercy in the Sky with Diamond."

"Wow. You sure know how to make things sound cool, Ren."

Ren smiles and kisses her forehead as he tells her to nap for a while. Akechi suddenly gave a smile out.

"Seems like we outwitted Kirijo-san. Never thought that felt refreshing."

"We are both angry people, Akechi. We just need to know how to let our steam off."

"So.... Mercy in the Sky with Diamond. Not bad, considering ours is Bladed Runners."

"Our Showtime isn't bad, you know. I kinda like edgy murderous vibe we give to it."

"Oh?" Akechi tilted his head. "Turning to the dark side now, are we?"

"You really need to stop watching Nebula Wars."

The two laugh as they maneuver the chopper to their rendezvous point with Morgana and Maruki.

_**Location: Daily Hiroshima News Station  
Time: 2254 hours** _

"Unbelievable! The Phantom Thieves saved us??"

Mayor Takasi was not happy with the sudden crowd that appeared in front of City Hall. Mitsuru gave a defeated look.

"They outmatched Manahashi's private army. They outmatched those things that came out of nowhere. They kicked my ass big time for it." She looks down at the chess piece in her hand. "But they told me it isn't over yet."

"Mayor Takasi, since the city has turned to the Thieves for their help, maybe we should use our private army to deal with things like this." Manahashi X lifts up a decapitated Rakshaja head, presumably from Akechi's blade.

"Not a bad idea, even though I still hate the Phantom Thieves. But if it means protecting the city, then let's get down to business."

As the mayor and the negotiator began settling the deal, Mitsuru walks over to Manahashi XX and ask him about his powers.

"Multiple Personas.... seems like you have the abilities of a Wild Card like Amamiya."

"No, dear. I am not born with such power. You see, your counterpart led a terrorist organization that focused on using the Metaverse as an instrument of war." He pulls out an empty vial. "Call this the Arcane. An artificial Persona buff where I can use any kind of power I want at my will and command."

Mitsuru took the vial and examined it carefully for its contents. "I am aware of what this is. The duration is how long?"

"A few days from now, I will be back to being good with my fists and guns."

"I can see that."

She then texts Akihiko regarding the Arcane. _Akihiko, you and your incompetent team can make up for it by heading back to HQ and look for Project Arcadia._ She looks at Manahashi XX as she then fakes a smile.

_**Location: Hikari Beach, 70 kilometers outside Nayami  
** _ _**Time: 2330 hours** _

"Looking cool, Joker!" Morgana jumped out of the RV to congratulate the team.

"Impressive. Even the elimination of the Shadows around the news station was flawless." Maruki clapped his hands as he too congratulated them.

"It was nothing, really. We sorta kicked the hornet's nest by accident." Ren admitted.

"What do you mean?" Both Morgana and Maruki cocked eyebrows (well, it's hard to look at Morgana if he is cocking an eyebrow considering how hairy he is as a cat).

"Manahashi used his Personas against us and forced to run before heading to the news station." Kasumi summarized bluntly.

"Alright, losers." Shiho stretched before removing her clothes. "I'm going for a swim, if anyone is looking for me."

Ren, Morgana, Akechi, and even Kasumi looked at Shiho and her figure. Although she was wearing compression shorts under her pants, her blue bra didn't spare her cleavage from being visible. Shiho snaps back to notice how the four ogled at her.

"H-Hey! Have some decency, will ya?" She furiously blushed as she turned to Kasumi. "Hey, quit staring too!"

Sumire cleared her throat aggressively towards the four as they march back inside, leaving Shiho to have fun in the water. After she finished her swim, she heads back to the RV. As she entered, Ren tossed her new clothes and simply told her to enter the small bathroom quietly since everyone (except Maruki, who is listening to the radio) is sleeping. After changing, Shiho raises her fist to Ren for a fist bump as the ride back to Nayami begins. However, as they go along the road, Ren notices one of the stars glowing brightly as it approaches the asphalt. Ren slowly stops the van and exits it as he greets the being that appears.

"How's it going, Jose?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BONUS ART: The Neo-Thieves: Ren Amamiya, Sumire Yoshizawa, Kasumi Yoshizawa XX, Shiho Suzui, Morgana, Goro Akechi**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I decided to give Shiho and Ren a Showtime of their own. And since the Showtimes were based off Western films (except Makoto and Haru's Showtime, which is based off a wrestling show), this one will be based on a song. Just imagine it like this:
> 
> Joker and Diamond hijack a random chopper that the former takes control. Then the latter swings around firing her machine gun as it forms the Phantom Thieves logo before letting the chopper crash at the center of it.
> 
> In this chapter's case, Shiho just unleashed hell for the sake of taking out the Shadows climbing to the helipad.
> 
> So yeah, Mitsuru is on the gray lines between good and evil. But then again, Kirijo Corp has been on the gray line all the time. What does this entail for the Shadow Operatives and the Phantom Thieves?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! Stay tuned this Friday for the next chapter, "Decisions, Decisions"!


	13. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> After barely escaping the trap Mitsuru set up for them, Ren and the Thieves retreat home to discuss their new plan.
> 
> What happens next may not be good for most of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally graduated (yay and not yay coz COVID). So I'm gonna be free in writing this fic more... if only I could balance that with my now broken sleep schedule.
> 
> Anyways, let's begin...

_**March 22, 20XX** _

_**Location: 55 kilometers away from Nayami  
Time: 0100 hours** _

"Oh, hi there! It's been a long time!"

Jose beamed as he saw Ren's face and made a few honking sounds, which woke Maruki up.

"Hey, people are sleeping at this time, Jose. Lower the noises." Ren softly requested him as he nodded in response. Jose then speaks up again.

"I hope you're feeling okay despite the weird things happening here."

"We managed, Jose. You know we can't be beaten."

"Except to that big ugly cup back in Tokyo not too long ago." Jose failed to notice Ren's grim expression after the latter heard. "Where ya going?"

Ren shook his head back to focus on Jose. "Home, actually. We just beat bad guys and we might be fighting more bad guys later."

"Sounds dangerous."

"The world can be cruel, little one. We are only given little chance to conquer it."

While Ren and Jose converse outside (in the middle of the road, to say the least), Maruki observes how they interact. It wasn't with a funky jive or something that spells hilarity or sarcasm; their bond is more on solemn kindness and more on taking value in things. He channeled his inner counselor and wrote down notes. Shiho startled him from behind, causing the horn to blare by accident. Ren and Jose look back at the van, with Ren shooting a glare while Jose shushed it gleefully.

"Humans are weird creatures, big bro."

"Indeed, they are...."

"DON'T..... scare me like that." Maruki tried to be mad at Shiho, but he lowered his voice as he regained composure.

"Sorry. Habit of mine to do so." Shiho hung her head in shame as any louder sounds could have woken the whole group up.

"Well, that little thing Ren is talking to seems to like it."

"What is that? An egg-like alien?"

"I have no idea."

Meanwhile, Jose begins to look at the junk in his mini-car and finds three Wishing Stars. Ren takes a step back as he remembered what those stars were used for.

"You still have those, Jose?"

"I always have these. Though my master keeps getting mad at me for giving away too many stars." Jose began to look sad.

Ren pats his head as he cheered him up. "Hey, your stars are helpful. If it weren't for you, my friends and I would have been hurt and lost forever. If anything, you're our hero."

"Thanks, big bro." He gives the stars before his car begins to glow. "I guess I have to go now. Bye!"

Ren waved him farewell as he drove off to God knows where he is really heading. As he enters the van, Shiho intercepts him by the door.

"Did the alien know you were our leader?" She can let out a smile as he entered and ruffled her hair.

"Very funny, Shiho."

"So," Maruki talked to Ren, "What was that all about?"

Ren decided to answer vaguely, since vague is the only thing he can describe about Jose as a whole. "He just gave me the genie treatment. Except I'm done with it already." He gives the stars to Shiho as she carefully examined them.

"They aren't glowing, though. I can see a crystal inside, but no glow."

"I guess the moon isn't out on its scheduled day then."

Maruki snapped his fingers thanks to Ren. "Speak of the devil, thank you for reminding me! So I examined the hieroglyphics we found and look what I managed to decipher." He pulls out his notebook and shows Ren the translation of the signs.

"Dark Hour.... Fog.... Mental Shutdowns....." Ren read the notebook as he used his Third Eye to watch the road. "All of these are related with Shadows and the Metaverse. But how is this possible in our current timeline?"

"Well, to start things off.... I will tell you about the first phenomenon: The Dark Hour." Maruki began to explain to the two active Thieves. "So basically the ruins show two versions of the Dark Hour: stable and unstable. The first recorded incident about the Dark Hour was back in 2009, when Shadows and a cult known as Strega used the time as their murder spree and chance to invade the real world."

Shiho and Ren nod their heads, prompting Maruki to continue his discussion.

"But after its stability broke sometime after January 31, the portal between the Metaverse and the real world have slowly cracked. Thus bringing us to our current state: the unstable version. Rather than focus on doing their invasion at night, we are forced upon by their invasion at around 7:30 to 8:30 in the evening. However, it can go earlier or later than what the broken pendulum-like thing in its operations would go for."

"So our prom and the attack on Hiroshima...."

"Were all Dark Hour-related invasions. Hiroshima was different, since Mitsuru was already there to use the company's security horseshit to promote themselves in places far away from Tokyo."

"Speaking of Kirijo, she was already the president of Kirijo Corporations - then known as Kirijo Group - by the time her father was murdered by their adviser Ikutski."

"Doc, are you implying that she's trying to cover up what happened back then with what she's doing now?"

"It's a possibility."

Silence was their only friend later on as they went along the road.

_**Location: Hasegawa residence, Kyoto, Japan  
Time: 0430 hours** _

Yu Narukami, along with Rise, Naoto, Ken, and Chie, arrive at the front of Zenkichi Hasegawa's home. From the looks of it, the house was nearly wrecked to the ground as a fallen tree remains crashed in the kitchen area. Without thinking any further, Yu rings his doorbell.

"Hello? Zenkichi Hasegawa?"

A gruntled voice can be heard from inside. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Yu Narukami. I'm a private investigator partnered alongside Detective Naoto Shirogane. If it is okay with you, we would like to ask a few questions in regard to what happened here days ago."

"If you wanna enter my house, go through the exposed kitchen." Zenkichi coughed badly as the group made their way inside.

"Hey," Chie spoke up as she carefully approached Zenkichi. "Are you okay? You look like hammered shit."

He laughs at Chie's comment. "You could say that, Officer Satonaka."

Chie turns red after she heard him. "H-How did you-"

"I'm a special agent of the new National Security Task Force. I should know each and everyone of you all." He sternly explained to Chie, which Rise snickers from behind.

"I'm guessing Sanada-san didn't teach you a lot, Dragon Warrior."

"Shut it, Rise."

"So what's all this about, Mr. Narukami?" Zenkichi demanded them to cut to the chase.

Yu then gives him a dossier of intel regarding the events that transpired in Kyoto, Nayami, and, as of recent events, Hiroshima. Naoto then discusses what exactly is the cause of these events after thorough investigation.

"I'm guessing the kids are back at it, huh?" He could only sigh. "For one thing, I was already that heroic outlaw in here. But for the Phantom Thieves to be involved in two incidents in only a matter of days....."

"Which is why we need your help in capturing them." Naoto requested, unaware that Narukami's face turned sour at the word 'capturing'.

Zenkichi glanced at Narukami (still sour) and Naoto (still serious) as he fixed his posture. "Why would I capture my own teammates for this?"

"It is reported that the Thieves hold vital information that may be used against the Kirijo Corporation."

"Gee, I wonder why...."

"Mitsuru is not a person to make a fool of. She will not hesitate to resort to drastic measures in accomplishing her goals."

Chie and Rise looked at Ken, who suddenly became tensed.

"Something wrong, Ken-kun?"

"N-Nothing." He lied.

"Liar." Rise immediately deducted.

"What do you mean by that, Shirogane?" Zenkichi's tone became defensive, as he has an idea on what she meant.

"She will not hesitate to put you or your daughter in the Most Wanted list for associating with the Phantom Thieves. As of this moment, only the five of us know you're a Phantom Thief yourself." With a blank face, Naoto just explained what could be seen as blackmail.

"You bastards!"

"Mr. Hasegawa, I reassure you that I will not let that _blackmail_ happen at all. Right, Naoto?" Yu glared at Naoto, who then realized what she was doing.

"My apologies, Hasegawa-san! I didn't mean to say it in a threatening manner."

"Sounded like it." His words slashed through her head as she tried to comprehend what she just said until he raised his hand. "But if this means keeping my daughter safe, then okay. I'll help you find them."

Naoto nodded as she tugged her sleeve. "Thank you, Haseg-" She was abruptly interrupted by him, who gave everyone a warning.

"But that doesn't mean I'll help you capture them. I already went beyond that stage and saw their cause front and center;"

Yu can only nod while the others exchanged confused and concerned looks.

"Narukami, you sure about this? Mitsuru-senpai won't be happy..." Ken expressed his doubt.

"Relax, Ken. Everything will be fine." Yu reassured him as he looks back at Zenkichi. "I apologize for all of this, Mr. Hasegawa. Truly, I do."

"It's alright, kid." He chuckled as he observed everyone leaving. "You remind me of him, in a way."

"Pardon?"

"If you're after the Phantom Thieves, you're already aware who Ren Amamiya is."

"Indeed, I am aware."

"Well.... it seems like we always have no choice but to follow orders nowadays, huh?" His face showed sadness this time.

"It'd be like that sometimes, but we always have something to look forward to when this is all over." Yu continued as he placed his hand on his shoulder and spoke in a low voice.

"If we do encounter them and fight, I'll give you the chance to switch teams." Zenkichi was shocked at what he heard. "Trust me: I know what I'm doing."

With that said, Yu bids Zenkichi farewell and leaves the house. As he retreats back to his room, the old Phantom Thief checks in on his daughter, who is fast asleep with a smile.

"No other choice, alright...." He muttered as he closes the door.

_**Location: Amamiya residence  
** _ _**Time: 0700 hours** _

"FREEDOM!" Morgana pounced out of the RV as he started scurrying around the neighborhood while the rest exit the vehicle. As they enter the Amamiya household, they notice the frustrated faces of the parents as they began to lecture Ren again.

"Unbelievable!" Ayumi began yelling, "Not only did you tackle against those things in Hiroshima, but you also went up against the military, the Kirijo Corporation, AND hijacked a news station while going guns blazing as a quarter of the city was frozen!"

"I don't know how you kids operate, but the last thing we need is you all getting sent to prison." Hiro spoke.

"Not my fault Mitsuru Kirjio began attacking us...." Ren coldly answered.

"Which you deliberately spied on. If I had known that being a Phantom Thief is harder than expected, I would have recommended you to stop all of this."

"And what, dear mother, would that help at all in solving this case?" Everyone noticed his sudden change of tone.

"What is that supposed to mean, Ren? And why speak to your mother in that tone?"

"It's not like the both of you are involved in this shit, anyway. You two always have a habit of forgetting what matters whenever it doesn't involve any of you."

"LISTEN HERE, YOUNG MAN!" Ayumi spoke with fumes on her head as Ren continued staring at her dead in the eye. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR!"

"How dare you try to go against us! Have you forgotten who we are?"

Akechi groaned as he answered for Ren with a deadly tone. "He damn well knows who you are. You are two, unbelievable parents who will do anything to keep bullshit outta your asses when shit hits the fan big time. From what I've learned between the last argument and this, you were holding back against his revelation to you all because you just want to shake it off and pretend that your own son is not the daredevil everyone has adorned and loved. You just want him to resume his life of boring horseshit as if nothing happened...."

Everyone remained quiet as Akechi looked at Sumire for support. Sumire averted her gaze, prompting Akechi to continue.

"And I'm not just Ren's friend for nothing. His silent demeanor tells me that your natures prevent him from fully enjoying his life before Tokyo, and even after what transpired in Tokyo you still act as if he is the same boy you ENTIRELY IGNORED for a year. As for what happened when he had his summer vacation with the other Thieves instead of you, I can only tell that you barely gave a damn about it as well."

Hiro angrily retorted. "You think we had a choice!? If our own goddamn son didn't fight back Masayoshi Shido-"

"YOU KNOW MY FATHER'S CLAIM AGAINST HIM IS PURE BULLSHIT!"

Ayumi isn't having any of this, either. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE AND SAY THAT WE ARE TERRIBLE PARENTS FROM THE START AND PRETEND THAT YOU KNOW OUR SON LIKE HE WAS YOUR ONLY FRIEND!?"

Akechi held back for a second as the words shot his chest. True, Ren is his only friend during the events in Tokyo. But that didn't mean that he would pretend to be his friend.

"Tell me: did you actually decide to defend him and help him transfer to Tokyo.... or cast him away to make sure not one motherfucker looks at you with a suspicious face in this stupid town?"

Silence surrounded the area as a few people were trying to notice what's going on. Maruki saved the group by honking loud in the RV and pretended to sleep.

"I-We-" Ayumi looked away from Akechi.

"We tried to-"

"The word 'tried' is pointless in your answer. It looks like you never did defend him nor assist him in any manner at all."

"Akechi, you can stop now." Ren's aggressive tone gave Akechi the signal to shut up now. "Everyone, on the living room. NOW."

Shiho, Sumire, and Morgana shifted their way to the living room.

"If you two had no choice but to disown me for a year, then let me tell you this: I had no choice as well in becoming a Phantom Thief. I may be given choices in helping people or not, but I prefer doing what is right than allowing it to be my choice of action." Ren told his parents as they remain quiet.

Sumire then approached Ren and hugged him from behind. "Come on, Senpai. Calm down now."

Akechi leaves them alone as he went back to the RV. His parents look at each other and ask Sumire.

"I take it he had no choice but to help you out as well in your gymnastics?" Hiro broke the silence between parents and kids.

"Yes," Sumire replied. "He has been doing great since the day we met. And hearing Akechi argue at you two made me realize that you two did have a choice, but you surely made a terrible one."

"I just don't want our son in jail again, okay?" Ayumi looked down as she prevents crying.

"I already went to jail more than once. What difference does it make?" Ren spoke.

"I.... I guess it can't be helped. I mean, I don't know how you managed your own back in Tokyo despite meeting new people and helping out Sakura-san in his cafe." Hiro decided to give up.

"You wouldn't care, anyway." Ren then urged Sumire to enter back inside as the parents tried to calm themselves down.

Meanwhile, in the RV....

"What kind of a poor display of distraction was that?!" Akechi scolded Maruki.

"Not really my best idea, okay? It was that or I yell 'Snake!' at the local rumor seekers." He held his hands up in the air as he defended himself.

"You know, that was a bad idea... but a good one as well." Kasumi commented as she bit an apple.

All Akechi can do is nap while Maruki slumps down his seat and read the newspaper.

In the Amamiya residence, the tension still occupies the space as Ren's parents have another short meeting with each other while Ren packs his stuff inside a bag.

"You're not considering leaving the house, right? Senpai?"

Sumire's cautious questions did not affect Ren, who searches the item box under his bed for ammunition.

"Look, if you don't want to talk to me...."

"Sumi." Ren tried his best to not yell at her. His parents' annoyance and faux care was already enough to piss him off.

"Sorry. I know what your parents said earlier was wrong. And we know what Akechi said to them was sorta right and sorta wrong. But at the end of the day, only you know which is the truth."

Ren turns around and sees Sumire looking at his old family photo hanging by the bedroom. Her next words stung him deeply.

"Have you ever asked your parents if they really cared for you since you were born?"

"I'm guessing you brought that up coz of-"

Sumire shook her head as she interrupted Ren. The train of thought about her Kasumi's death began to flood her head as she begins to feel anxious.

"Okay then. I won't push further."

"Thank you, Senpai."

"And to answer your question, I'm not leaving my house. I just feel like going home."

"In LeBlanc?"

"Yeah. They're the closest to home since my case."

Silence went between them for a short while.

"Sumi..."

"Ren..."

As the two look at each other, they draw closer and lock their lips together. The feeling of kissing the person you love is unforgettable.... if only no one was looking.

"Ehem!"

Sumire and Ren stopped kissing to find Shiho by the door with her arms crossed.

"You two will have your chance, okay? Just not now." She gave a playful comment.

"How much did you see?"

"About 15 seconds of it."

"F-f-fifteen seconds? I-I-I didn't know w-w-we kissed that long...."

Shiho laughs as the both of them blush intensely and look away from her.

"Well, if you two are done packing for the trip... I assume we have a plan then?"

"We do. But we can wait for you."

Shiho tilts her head in confusion until she realized what he meant.

"Shit, I have to go home! Can we have the meeting around... 1 pm?"

Ren nods at Shiho, who then rushed out of the house. Looking again at Sumire...

"Now, where were we?"

The two kiss again, and the longer it got, the more they get into the feeling of passion. Caressing her figure while she grips his strong arms and sculpted torso. Until another person interrupted.

"Any more of that, and Futaba might open her camera on time to record you two doing that." Morgana snickered as he teased the couple.

"B-bastard cat...."

"Morgana-senpai...."

_**Time: 1222 hours** _

Lunchtime has been awfully quiet. The Amamiya family refused to talk, Sumire and Morgana kept sharing concerned looks, and Akechi (who joined them at Morgana's request) just fiddled with the fork.

"Uh, Mr. Amamiya?" Sumire broke the silence in the dining room as she tries to talk to the parents.

"Yes?"

"How much do you love Ren?"

Now Hiro and Ayumi shot up and showed wide-eyed reactions to Sumire's question.

"Why do you ask?" Ayumi countered her question.

"I saw your family photo in Ren's room..."

"Sumi...."

"... and I notice that you weren't entirely smiling at the photograph."

Morgana runs up and retrieves the photograph. Akechi nabs it from his mouth and looks at the photo.

"She is right. I don't see any happy expression except for Ren's."

Hiro then looks at Ren. "We're trying our best to be good parents. We can't provide with everything most of the time, and sometimes you just wish you were alone."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"But," Ayumi continued her husband's statement. "When you aren't alone, you seem to be a different person. Like you weren't our child to begin with."

"So I'm guessing Ren is an accident?"

Ren and Akechi choke at their meals. Everyone stares at them as they drank up two whole glasses of water.

"Damnit, Sumire. At least watch your words..." Akechi snarled as he grabbed another glass of water.

"To be honest, no. He isn't an accident." Hiro blankly stated.

"Thanks for letting me know." Ren tried to recover from the choke. "Now I can't have any idea on forgetting that imagination."

"Anyway, it seemed like we provide him enough to keep ourselves happy. We just forgot how to make him happy."

Akechi then looked at most of the family photos in the living room. Not all showed Ren smiling or with a lot of friends.

"So you kept him lonely for years?" Akechi coldly asked.

"Heavens, no! But we just-"

"Had no choice but to go along with it and see if I might change, right?" Ren's deduction earned a somber nod from his parents.

Sumire gave her insights as she was careful with her phrasing. "Well, it's not easy balancing a happy child with happy parents. Sometimes, we have to do what's best for everyone instead of focusing on ourselves. It's not an obligation nor a choice; it's something we keep with us as we grow."

Ayumi looks at her son, then to Sumire, and then to her husband. "Hiro?"

"Blessing has been given already."

"W-W-What?! B-blessing?" Sumire was caught off-guard and hides her pink cheeks.

"Mom... Dad...?"

"Err, forget that I said that."

"Right."

"Anyway, we reflected on what the three of you said to us earlier. Yes, we are terrible parents after all. We just used our power of decision to evade trouble on us."

"To be honest, I was left with no choice but to endure the rumors. But they aren't what I expected them to be."

"And we do care, Ren. We just.... I dunno."

"Poor reasoning."

"Nobody's perfect, you know."

Sumire took her cue and hugs Ren from behind in front of his parents. Akechi made a disgusted sound in the background.

"I'm guessing we'll leave you two alone now? We still have work to do, anyway...."

With that said, Hiro and Ayumi leave the dining room as they prepare their stuff for work.

"You really have caring parents, Ren."

"They may be caring, but I'm very daring." He tried to flirt to cheer himself and Sumire up.

They try to settle for another kiss, but Akechi blocked their faces with a plate.

"You can have your fun after this mission. I don't see why you two suddenly started kissing like a bunch of cliched teenagers."

Morgana snickered as the two blushed again. Seconds later, Shiho bursted through the door with a lot of bags.

"Alright! I'm prepared!"

Noticing that Akechi has a plate in front of Ren and Sumire, Shiho turned to his parents.

"Have they convinced you?"

"In the weirdest way possible, yes."

"Did the Holy Girlfriend's Powers work?"

"Convinced us in a way."

"Did you kn- Ow!"

Shiho received an elbow to the ribs by Sumire as they convene back to the living room. Akechi pulls out a map as he began to explain the plan.

"So, Maruki told me that Manahashi took over Shido after his downfall. And half of the soldiers hired by Kirijo look skilled, so they may be international recruits as well."

"Scary..." Sumire softly commented.

"If we are reckless, yeah." Ren finally resumed his serious attitude.

Hiro notices the map and gave a few information about it.

"That area looks like a fortress. If I were to enter it without causing a ruckus, it's be from the tunnels below or through paragliding."

Ayumi smacked his head as she reprimanded him for giving them ideas again.

"At the very least, they should know how bad it is."

"Well, as if you care about their missions..."

"I'm sorry, who panicked when a video of Ren hanging by a helicopter was shown?"

As the parents left, everyone hung their heads with shame and guilt.

"Shit...." Akechi cursed.

"We forgot we were in a news station." Shiho added.

"I guess Dad saw it too..." Sumire feared.

"Our missions are gonna be headlines now." Ren concluded.

As they reviewed the layout of the fortress (which is revealed to be Kirijo Corporations' Military Site), the group then reached to four plans.

"Plan A is us infiltrating our way to the fortress and disabling all their armed forces. That way, we can eliminate any hostiles hunting us down with guns."

"Plan B is getting the leader of the hostiles to turn against the Shadow Operatives. We can convince them that Mitsuru is planning to get rid of them by allowing her special ops team to wipe them out."

"Plan C is us gathering information and forcing the Kirijo Corporation to fall on its own. This means going to places where high-ranking officials are in cahoots with them."

"Plan D is charging head on and stealing the equipment for their future projects to avoid any further difficulties."

Shiho and Sumire remained quiet as they try to pick which plan to go through. Morgana hums as he tries to make his own plan. Ren and Akechi look at their members as they wait for Maruki and Kasumi to arrive.

Sumire was the first to declare her vote. "I'll go for Plan D. We can sneak in and deal with the guards while having someone in the extraction point pick up the material we steal to prevent their war machines."

Shiho begged to differ. "Sorry, Sumire. As cool as that sounds, I prefer having Plan B. Let's just have the wild dogs attack each other instead."

Morgana couldn't come up with his own idea and decided to vote. "I'm with Sumire on this one. Plan D sounds extravagant and thrilling."

Ren showed an amused smile as Maruki and Kasumi enter the house.

"Care to share what happened with that yelling?" Kasumi inquired only to earn silence from everyone. "Suit yourselves."

Maruki looked at the plans and scrunched his face. "What the hell? These plans are too complicated in detail..." Sumire gave him the summarized version afterwards. "Thanks, Sumire-san."

"Kasumi, which plan do you think is most suitable?" Ren asked her as she reviewed the plans.

"Honestly, Akira could do better plans." Ren grimaced while Akechi scowled. "But, these aren't bad ideas though."

"Why would your teammate plan better than us?" Morgana felt offended by her statement as it somewhat stained their essence of Phantom Thievery.

"Because our Phantom Thieves think realistically. Yeah, there is that cognitive mumbo-jumbo.... but it couldn't guarantee us easier access to Palaces."

"So you winged all your missions?"

"According to Akira, yes."

Morgana facepalmed while Shiho rubbed her temples aggressively.

"We're literally getting screwed if these plans aren't approved by her."

"We can do Plan C and D, but they must work in a matter of two days tops."

Akechi suddenly felt intrigued by her remarks. "Okay, Angel. How do we do this?"

"There's six of us. Seven, if you count Morgana. (Hey!) Three of us can go find the high-ranking officials while the other three can begin stealing the valuable parts of the corporation's tech. But we have to make sure this works all fast and smooth or else we'll get screwed big time. However, we can always split up and reunite within one day."

Ren thought to himself. _If we will go after high-ranking officials of the Kirijo Corp, we're gonna have to find their sponsors first._ Sumire beat him to asking Kasumi that.

"But how will we find the officials? Do we like, spy on them again like how we did with Mitsuru?"

"Unless you wanna risk everyone, spying in the shadows is not a good plan for that. We need to gather information from them publicly."

Akechi realized what - or who- can help them. "You know, I haven't visited Father dearest yet. Still wanna gut him for information."

"Akechi," Ren warned him, "People think you're dead. Remember?"

"Yeah, Akechi-san." Sumire supported Ren's reasoning. "It's a death sentence if you go in there and then every criminal identifies you."

"There's no other way, guys. Shido may know something about Kirijo Corporation, and with him behind bars... he's the safest bet."

Everyone thought his proposal through. Maruki then added his idea instead to ease the sudden suspense.

"How about this? Akechi, Suzui, and I will visit Shido in prison while Amamiya, the Yoshizawa twins, and Morgana infiltrate the fortress after getting the green light from us?"

"On second thought, we can check their Research Center near Iwatodai. For safety measures." Kasumi suggested, but Morgana sensed something off.

"Regardless, splitting up is the best option as long as we have the right people for each objective."

"Impressive, Doctor. Putting the obvious people into the unexpected plan will put them down with their pants off."

"You mean catch them with their pants down?"

Akechi became embarrassed at what he said. "You get what I meant."

"Aren't you an obvious person, Akechi?" Shiho pointed out.

"Yes, but after learning a thing or two from Ren... I think I know how to make a disguise of my own."

...

...

"There is no other way then?" Ren spoke up, wanting the confirmation of the team.

"I hope you aren't concerned about something trivial again, Ren."

"For the last time, your life isn't 'trivial'."

"I am just expendable, after all."

Kasumi decided to break their spiel. "As much as you want to show more bullshit than lighter shit towards him, you feel grateful that someone is caring about you in this kind of catastrophe." She bumps his shoulder as she goes to the kitchen. "Keep that in mind."

"Tch."

"All in agreement?"

Everyone gave an approving sound.

"Alright then. Come back here around midnight. We leave for Tokyo at the earliest trip."

_**Location: Shibuya Accessway  
** _ _**Time: 1310** _ _**hours**_

"It's definitely Ren."

Ann carefully watched the news as she recognizes the damages done in the battleground of downtown Hiroshima.

"Dude, it's like he's working without us." Ryuji complained.

"And with a team of his own, nonetheless." Yusuke added.

"But why would Ren-kun find new people to work with? Is it because we're far from him?" Haru sadly asked.

"We dunno for sure, but from the looks of the shot...." Futaba zooms in one of the photos caught by a witness. "Sumire is obvs with him."

Everyone was unaware that the pose Sumire was caught with made Ryuji comment dirtily. "Maaaaan, I know Yoshizawa was flexible. But not THIS flexible." He grabbed the phone to examine more.

Ann jabbed his head and gives the phone back to Futaba. "You moron! That girl you're checking out is your best friend's girlfriend! Remember?"

"R-Right. Sorry." Ryuji tends to his aching head as Makoto spoke.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do the very thing he doesn't want us to do."

"Which is?"

Makoto closed her eyes before speaking with a determined look and voice. "We're gonna have to go back to being Phantom Thieves."

"HELL YEAH!"

"What for, Mako-chan?"

"We're gonna do our own investigating. If we find Mitsuru Kirijo, we'll get answers from her. If we find Ren, we'll get answers from him. Either way, we can't leave this be."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Ann steps forward and uses her hand like a sword.

"I dub thee, Makoto Niijima, as new leader of the Phantom Thieves!"

"All hail the Queen!" Futaba chanted.

"Let's start our mission tomorrow. We need to know first who we're up against. Futaba, you're on recon duty. Yusuke, I want you to try to convince Mitsuru Kirijo to talk to you on anything."

"As long as it's not nude painting!" Ann yelled to make sure Yusuke won't do anything stupid.

"Noted."

"Haru, see if there are any links of the Kirijos towards your company."

"Roger that, Mako-chan!"

"Ryuji, Ann... you two will stay on your toes and keep an eye out for men in black. Copy?"

Both blondes gave Makoto a thumbs-up.

"Good. Let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally done with this chapter.
> 
> Jose appearing early in this chapter means he will be appearing again anytime soon. The stars are for three people who need it, so who do you think are those three?
> 
> As for Ren's parents' sudden frustration, they actually did not know that all Phantom Thieves missions prior to the incident in the first chapter were done in the Metaverse. So having a mission in the real world is frustrating.
> 
> In their argument about having a choice or not, Ren's parents aren't the sharpest tools when it comes to that. Playing the game made me realize that they are ashamed of even contacting Ren and after the events of the Persona 5 duology (vanilla storyline is still a part of the Royal timeline, and the Strikers timeline MAY be linked to Royal because of a dialogue involving one of its events), they treat him as if nothing happened and he behaved like a good dog in Tokyo. So Akechi and Sumire actually hammered their irresponsibility and made them reflect on it.
> 
> Looks like all factions are gonna be ready for their own missions! How do you think this will end for Narukami's team, Ren's team, and Makoto's team? Find out in the next chapter, "Back Home"!


	14. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> After meeting with Jose and a heated argument that divided the Amamiya family, Ren and the group prepare themselves for their next mission as his parents realize that they didn't understand their son really well.
> 
> Yu Narukami and the Investigation Team recruit Phantom Thieves member Zenkichi Hasegawa in their pursuit against the Thieves.
> 
> Meanwhile, Makoto now leads the old Phantom Thieves to have their own investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So regarding the previous chapter's little kissy-kissy moments...
> 
> Ren and Sumire have been living the LDR life. So for them to impulsively kiss is something that some LDR couples would do after not seeing each other for a long time.
> 
> Anyway, let's get to it!

_**March 22, 20XX  
** _

_**Location: Junes Foodcourt, Inaba  
Time: 1601 hours** _

After recruiting Zenkichi Hasegawa from Kyoto, Yu and the others rendezvous in Inaba as they plan to have a meeting without the acknowledgment of Mitsuru. As the new branch manager of Junes - Inaba, Yosuke had to close off the food court for two reasons: one being the meeting, and the other....

"I can't believe you vomited this much, you moron!" Yosuke yelled at Teddie, who is still vomiting in a bucket. "I told you to monitor the food's quality without eating it!"

"I'm s-s- BLECH!" Teddie tried to apologize as he puked. "I'm so sorry, Yosuke. They were just too delicious to look at and I can't help it."

"Those things were already decaying. You and that tiny brain of yours really needs an upgrade."

As the two continue to bicker, a few members have arrived to witness the poor display Teddie has befallen to. Yukiko can only give out an obnoxious laugh while Yukari approaches Teddie to pat him in the back. Akihiko opens his mouth to ask what happened, but Yosuke raises his hand and prompts him to not talk about it. Kanji and Fuuka arrive with a small banner that spells "SHAODW OPEARTIVES" on it, with Junpei laughing and crying his ass off as Kanji accidentally formed the letters differently. Chie, Rise, Naoto, and Ken follow suit until Narukami, Aigis, and Labrys arrive last.

"Huh? Where's Koromaru?" Kanji asked Ken.

"He's sleeping. Koromaru is getting older and older by the day." Ken replied sadly as he knew that Koromaru is close to meeting his end in his old age.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ask you like that." Kanji apologized, "But let's just hope he has more years to live, okay?"

Yu cleared his throat to begin the meeting. Akihiko reads a newspaper in regards to the Hiroshima attack.

"As we all know, the Phantom Thieves struck again in Hiroshima last night. Although Mitsuru and Manahashi had literally 300 soldiers around with them in the Genbaku Ruins rendezvous, they were outmatched by only 5 of them. It seems that strength in numbers doesn't cut it." 

"So you suggesting we take turns in fighting them? Coz we still our asses handed to us when we went 3-against-1 on them." Yosuke commented as he rubs his neck, still feeling the pain he sustained from Morgana.

"Not an option, either." Akihiko spoke up as he crumpled the newspaper, much to Yosuke's disdain. "Mitsuru said that the Thieves are stronger than all of us. She tried fighting Amamiya and Akechi before getting her ass handed by the psychopath detective. Amamiya didn't even flinch when she kicked him and tried to slash him."

"So he must be using a Persona that nullifies Physical attacks."

"More or less. Anyway, Mitsuru briefed us about our 'incompetency' and is gonna send a few of us back to Kirijo Corporation's HQ to secure one of the projects she had in development."

Fuuka's eyes beam with curiosity as she asked Akihiko. "What project are we talking about here, Akihiko-senpai?"

"Project Arcadia."

"A boat?" Junpei asked dumbly as Yukari shook her head in disbelief.

"Not close. It's a cover for one of her best projects: a weapon which allows you to wield multiple Personas like Narukami and Amamiya."

Everybody's eyes widened after hearing him. The power to wield multiple Personas is like having a God complex in their hands, but only Yu (and Ren) acknowledge the pros and cons of it. Although given a temporary time of wielding the power, Aigis knows too well not to let it fall to the wrong hands.

"Are you certain about this? I do not remember Mitsuru-san telling me this at all." Aigis asked for confirmation, which Akihiko nods to seal it.

"She's been working on that ever since the events here that led up to our dear red-haired sonuvabitch." Yu's expression went cold after remembering the mastermind of the second Inaba incident. Labrys notices his face and does the same.

"I wonder how's Sho-kun at this point...." She mumbled.

"As far as we know, Manahashi has no knowledge of this. But that doesn't mean we should let it be."

Rise then stood up and tries to call someone, much to the confusion of everyone.

"Hon, you okay?" Yu asked kindly.

"Is your agency calling you again, Rise?" Yukari added.

Rise ignores their questions and waited until the receiver answered.

_"Platinum Star Hotel! How can we help you?"_

"Um, yes. This is Rise Kujikawa, and I would like to book a premium room for 2 please."

Everyone's faces grow red as they look at Yu.

"W-What the hell are you guys looking at?" Yu covered his face.

"You're seriously gonna do IT in a time like this? Come on, man." Akihiko shook his head and sighed.

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Sensei is already gonna have fun with Rise-san? How scandalous!" Teddie gleefully laughed.

"Yukiko, what did you teach him?"

"I didn't teach him anything! Yosuke?"

"Screw that! I bet Chie corrupted him."

"You motherf-"

Rise returned to the group as she announced what she did.

"Well, Yu and I will be heading for a hotel in 4 days."

"You two aren't married yet, though." Junpei bluntly spoke. Yosuke, however, had an idea.

"Hey, Yu. I got something to show ya. Come on."

As the Ultimate Chad and the Prince of Junes leave the food court for a while, Rise resumed her plan.

"I heard Mitsuru-san will be attending a ball in the Platinum Hotel. We'll be her back-up in case the Phantom Thieves attack her there."

"Oh, I get it. But why a room for two?"

Rise blushed at that fact. Yukari knew what this meant and signaled everyone to stand down.

Meanwhile, in the Jewelry Department in Junes...

"I can't, man."

"Dude, it's your chance!"

"Yosuke..."

"You and Rise. Finally gonna be alone. Maybe signs of banging are included.."

"Yosuke."

"And this is the perfect chance to whip out the rock and-"

"YOSUKE."

Yu tries to convince Yosuke to not give away a 200,000-yen engagement ring. Yosuke, however, convinces him to finally propose to Rise.

"You two have been a couple for nearly 5 years now! Just say the four magic words while showing her this and kapow!"

Yu groaned as Yosuke continues to egg him for it.

_**Location: Suzui residence  
** _ _**Time: 1900 hours** _

Shiho sighs as she looks at her parents talking about recent events involving the Phantom Thieves. As much as she wants to tell them, they're too good-natured to bear the truth. She doesn't want to see the same faces that she saw after she tried to commit suicide years ago.

"Hey, Mom... Dad..." She slowly approached to them.

"Going out again?" Her dad was the first to figure out her request.

"Yeah. But...." She trailed off, which prompted her mother to ask her.

"But? Is something wrong?"

Shiho took a deep breath and then told them about the plan to go back to Tokyo.

"You sure about that? I mean, not that I oppose you in your plan..."

"But the city itself gave us bad memories.... especially-"

"I know. But I can't run away from it forever."

"You really want to confront him?"

"Yes, Dad."

Shiho glanced at the TV that showed the report about Hiroshima again. As she noticed that the ice and snow thawed, she sighed with relief that no innocent soul was killed by her powers. She watched how people commented on the Phantom Thieves' unorthodox actions changed their view on them, while others remain bitter towards them. At the very least, no one complained on how a quarter of the city was temporarily engulfed with the cold.

"I can tell you're becoming braver by the day, Shiho. I can tell that Amamiya boy has gotten you good." Her mom winked at her.

"N-N-No! It's not that. Plus, he has a girlfriend already." Shiho awkwardly laughed while hiding her now-crimson cheeks.

"Huh. I could have sworn he was single last time when you invited him over." Shiho can only groan as she waved her parents goodbye, with the hope of returning to them soon.

_**Location: Shimizu-Matoken Station, Nayami  
** _ _**Time: 2350 hours** _

Ren, Sumire, Kasumi, and Shiho purchase their tickets for the 4 am train ride. As they wait for Akechi and Maruki, they take shelter at the small diner near the station as their stomachs begged them to eat.

"Anyone up for ramen?" Ren asked the girls before they hummed in agreement.

"I'm surprised you know how to disguise yourself, Kasumi." Sumire gave her 'twin' a compliment as she looked at her false identity: Kasumi gave a small color streak on her hair while having green contact lens on her left eye to presume herself as a girl with hetero-chromatic irises.

"Yeah, thanks. But we really need to work out with yours." Kasumi did not hesitate to judge Sumire's disguise, which is nearly identical to her previous disguise minus the pigtails.

"Maybe I should buy new clothes then. Senpai, can you help me find my fashion sense when we go back to Tokyo?" Ren nods as she hugged him tightly. "What will I ever do without you?"

As they settle down and ordered their food, Akechi appears along with Maruki. The former detective is currently sporting slicked-back hair while also pretending to be a hetero-chromatic person, which earns him a bicker with Kasumi.

"Hey! I thought I'm supposed to be the hetero-chromatic kid!" She pointed her finger at Akechi, who just smirks as he finds Kasumi amusing.

"Well, we could always portray ourselves as siblings and all."

Shiho sips at the hot choco and gives out a look that doesn't buy their tomfoolery. "I don't see how 'Jasone Watson' and 'Millee Strucker' are supposed to be siblings."

Both Kasumi and Akechi glare at each other until Akechi decides to remove his contacts.

"You win this round, Yoshizawa."

"Eat it, Pancake Ass."

Shiho notices Morgana's absence. "Hey, where's Mona?"

"He's currently hiding on top of the train. He said he wanted to feel the breeze, but I doubt he'll like how fast it's gonna be."

Maruki returns with their tickets, and right on cue their food is served. As they finished their meal and walk back to the station, Sumire softly speaks to Ren in a fight against sleepiness.

"Senpai."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you see this as home?"

"Not always. Like what my parents said, they forgot to keep me happy here in my life before Tokyo."

Sumire looked down, feeling guilty that she might have made him mad. Ren pulls her close to hold her shoulder as they walk.

"Don't look guilty, Sumi. Even I feel sad about it. I mean, Daisuke and Kana are my only friends since childhood. Being outcasted by them after the arrest wasn't any different than how my parents disowned me out of shame, but they tried to put effort into making me forgive them."

"And your parents?"

"They never bothered asking. They only asked if I had friends, good terms with Sojiro, and why I put myself in juvie until Shido's trial."

"So they never asked about me. But how did-"

"Mother kinda had an idea already and must have gossiped it to Father. Her mouth runs a lot when it's gossip or news that would wreck her nerves."

Sumire giggled as she heard her boyfriend talk. "Hypocrite much?"

"Pretty much."

The two stop under a lamppost and kiss for a short while. Unbeknownst to them, Shiho took a photo of them and ran off before she could get caught. As the lovers arrive in the station, they find Daisuke and Kana there as well.

"What in the actual fuck are you two doing here?" Ren hissed as he didn't want to make a commotion.

"Shiho told us about your plan..." Shiho ducked behind one of the benches. "... and we just came here to say goodbye until you come back here."

"Yeah. I know it's been a rough week for us, but we'll manage. We'll keep you two updated about our graduation rites, okay?"

Ren nods as he give them goodbye hugs. Shiho and Sumire followed as Kana gave the latter a compliment only girls would understand.

"Get him whipped good, okay?"

"I-I-I think so. I h-hope."

"Don't taint her mind with dirtiness, Kana."

"Shut up, Shiho."

As the train arrived, the team decides to sleep until they reach Tokyo. That is, when the train starts moving.

_**March 23, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya, Tokyo  
** _ _**Time: 0630 hours** _

"Senpai."

"Ngh... ten more minutes."

"Babe, we're in Tokyo now."

"Ten more seconds."

"Ren-senpai, you do-"

Ren pecks Sumire in the lips to let her know he's awake as the two look outside the window. The semi-busy district of Shibuya at the early morning was a sight for sore eyes as Ren lets out a smile that was so genuine Sumire can only kiss him in the cheek to avoid losing that sight.

"Tokyo. Home." Kasumi pondered for a while. "At least it was until I fucked everything up."

Sumire's smile became a concerned frown as she looked at Kasumi, who sports a downcast expression that brought back bad memories of her world. Sumire shifts her way to Kasumi and reassures her that they will save Tokyo before anything else will go wrong. Kasumi can only show her a small smile before looking at a certain spot in the city that haunts her to this day.

_Sumire, please stop!_

_Go away, Kasumi! You don't know anything!_

_Sumire, please stop and listen to me._

_NO!_

"Hey, are you okay?" Sumire snaps her out of her trance.

"Y-yeah." She lied, which caught Ren's attention.

_Shibuya. Welcome to Shibuya._

The train doors open as the six feel the urban breeze once again. As soon as they arrive to Station Square, they immediately called a condominium realtor for their place to stay. Despite this, however....

"I can't join you guys."

"Same here."

"Although I appreciate the offer, I am going to check my old apartment nearby if it has been scrapped or occupied by someone else by now."

Sumire, Maruki, and Akechi have actual homes in Tokyo. Which means Ren, Kasumi (Millee), and Shiho are going to be on their own in the condo unit. After reaching the condominium, which is located near Dome Town, Ren and the two girls finally relax as they take in the essence of home.

"Feels good to be back." Shiho calmly stated.

"Yeah. As much as I want to head back to LeBlanc, Futaba might still have bugs planted in there." Ren admitted that he wants to stay in LeBlanc, but because Futaba's eavesdropping habit will NEVER go away he had to stay somewhere away from her ears.

"Your Futaba has vocal bugs, my Futaba has surveillance cameras the size of a fly." Kasumi let out a small laugh as Shiho then remembered something.

"Oh, yeah! Ren, there was a time that her Yusuke watched her Makoto dress up in skimpy clothing. Then he took screenshots and used it for his art. Poor guy had an entire canvass up his ass afterwards."

Ren can only laugh. As much as how things are different in Kasumi's timeline and their timeline, some things never change.

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence, Kichijoji  
** _ _**Time: 0710 hours** _

"I'm home!"

Sumire called out her father as she entered the house with her spare keys. As she slowly made her way to the living room, she took glances at her photos with Kasumi. _Her_ Kasumi.

"Dad would have been so happy if only you weren't from another dimension."

She unties her bow and puts her glasses down as she hears someone talking on the phone.

"Yes, I am aware..... Okay. Understood. Thank you."

"Dad?"

"Sumire! Thank goodness, you're home!" He rushed to hug her with joy. 'I heard about what happened in Nayami. Your boyfriend had it bad, huh?"

"D-D-Dad!"

"Well, if you're okay... that means he's okay also."

"Yeah. Anyway..." Sumire began to choke on her words before she could even start talking.

"Yes? Is something wrong, sweetie?"

"Do I have to go back to school? My body's been aching all week."

Shinichi Yoshizawa can only laugh at his daughter's complaints. "Well, it that means skipping your finals exams today..."

 _SHIT._ Sumire had completely forgotten about the final exams. As soon as she remembered, she dashed past her father, took a quick bath, brushed her teeth, and gave him a goodbye hug as she ran off in her Shujin uniform. He proceeded to unpack her stuff for her when three particular things fell off.

"Hmm?" He wondered as he picked up a **black masquerade mask** , a **notebook labeled 'Plans vs. Kirijo & Manahashi** **'** , and her **golden ribbon, stained with blood**.

"What are you up to, my dear child?"

_**Location: Shujin Academy  
** _ _**Time: 0830** _

"Holy moly, Ms. Kawakami! Sorry I'm late!"

Sumire caught everyone's attention as she bowed politely and apologized. She gets surprised, however, to see Kawakami giving out a smug grin as she gave her papers.

"Don't worry. I know what _really_ happened, Yoshizawa-san."

As she began answering her tests (and impressively finished it faster despite being late), she took a deep sigh and decided to wait it off until the exams are done. During lunchtime, she cautiously dodged Futaba, who is now hanging out with Kaoru Iwai, the adopted son of the Thieves' resident weapons supplier Munehisa Iwai. Kawakami managed to catch her alone in the rooftop as she went on for a one-on-one talk.

"Care to share, Sumire Yoshizawa?"

Sumire gulped as she began shaking out of fear. She turned to face Kawakami and bowed furiously.

"ImsorryImissedclassforaweek!IjustfeellikevisitingRenforawhileuntiltherewereShadowspoppingouta-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, kiddo." Kawakami was about to have a headache from listening to Sumire's rapid apology. Rather than asking her to repeat the explanation, she went straight to the point.

"Have you and Ren been doing Phantom Thief work again?"

The redhead's wide-eyed shock gave it away. "Y-y-you know about u-u-us?"

"Well, to be honest.... yes. Your boyfriend isn't exactly a good keeper of secrets."

"Y-y-you know about our r-r-relationship too!?"

"Uh, yeah. He did try to flirt with you when Kamoshida was still touring you with that vile look of his." Kawakami cringed at the fact that she saw him as a friend until he confessed to his crimes.

"Oh. I see...."

"Plus, there was the school festival... the practices in in the gym... your posts of your Valentines and White Day dates..."

Sumire couldn't get any redder than this. To add the final nails to the coffin, Kawakami pulls out her phone and shows her the caught photograph of the Thieves when they were escaping from the helicopters. _Did he hold my waist when we were running? Must have been the adrenaline rush since I never knew._

"Anyway, I'm actually glad you survived the first day of exams. Though I will also presume you just came back?" Sumire nods in confirmation. "So I'm guessing he's here also?" Sumire nods again, but with a cherry-red face this time.

Kawakami stands up and pats her head. "He's quite a charmer, you know. Keep him well."

_**Location: LeBlanc Cafe  
** _ _**Time: 1600 hours** _

Futaba slumps on the booth as she complained about the final exams.

"The final round began, and I already lost a lot of health." She looked at Sojiro, who was cooking his infamous curry. "Sojiro, I hunger!"

"I know, I know. Take it easy." The doorbell rang as both Sakuras looked at who entered.

"Mmmm! This is such a relaxing place, Yu! We really should read small books about places like this one."

"But you barely read anything that peaks your curiosity."

Futaba can only squeal and shout with excitement.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S RISETTE! IN LEBLANC!"

Yu and Rise laugh as the latter then spoke shamelessly. "I guess my identity is out. It must be because of my looks, right Senpai?"

"Crap, your boyfriend is older than you?" Sojiro received confused looks from Yu and Rise while receiving a paper ball thrown at him by Futaba.

"Is something wrong with that?" Yu asked without offending the old geezer.

"No. Not at all. You seem to remind me of a kid I used to house here a long time ago."

Rise whispered to Yu without anyone else hearing. "You sure this is where Amamiya-kun lives?"

Sojiro offered his hospitality to the two lovebirds. "There's curry available. Would you two like some?"

"Yes, please! And one Cuban cup, please!"

"I'll take your offer as well, but a Blue Mountain for me instead."

Sojiro gave a smile and told them to wait for their orders. Meanwhile, Futaba took a photo to the group chat.

"OracleSakura: GUYS! RISETTE! IN LEBLANC!

OracleSakura sent a photo

SkullSakamoto: FOR REAL!? THE HELL, FUTABA!?

OracleSakura: Whatcha getting mad at me for?

SkullSakamoto: I'm currently in my rehab and this happens! Can ya tell them how long they'll stay there?"

Futaba asked the couple on how long they'll stay in Leblanc as she explained that her friends will join later on. Rise and Yu gladly answered that they will stay until closing time, which surprised Sojiro.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can always ask you for more orders and-"

"It's okay, Sir. We'll keep paying as long as we stay here. We don't want to waste your time stressing out about us."

Rise pulls out 20,000 yen as Sojiro then asks for their future orders. Futaba takes another photo and sends it.

"OracleSakura sent a photo

SkullSakamoto: Hell yeah!

FoxKitagawa: Hmm? The blossoming romance of a pop star and her beloved as they give a warm feeling to Sakura-san.... the brilliance of it can be perfect for my next artwork!

PantherTakamaki: No way! How are they there and I am not?

FoxKitagawa: But aren't you on your way there though?

PantherTakamaki: The trains are slowing down for some reason. So I'm taking a bike going there.

NoirOkumura: Aw, how wonderful! LeBlanc is surely gonna be recognized in no time!

QueenNiijima: Ann, where did you get the bike?

PantherTakamaki: I paid 15000 yen for this. It may be cheap, but it's better than marching to LeBlanc and arriving with sweat all over me.

QueenNiijima: Well, it wouldn't hurt asking them for an autograph.

SkullSakamoto: Screw an autograph! A photo with her is already a blessing!

NoirOkumura: Yes, it is! I agree with Ryuji!"

They didn't expect that they inadvertently added Ren in their chat despite it being a Ren-less Phantom Chat.

"JokerAmamiya: Rise in LeBlanc? I'm impressed."

Futaba didn't like the fact that Ren was literally in their secret chat. And as she slammed her head to the table, Yu and Rise just shrugged.

_**Location: Sunrise Residences, Suidobashi  
** _ _**Time: 1624** **hours**_

"Not good."

Shiho and Kasumi spoke in unison as they reviewed the photo of Rise and Yu in LeBlanc. Ren kept a straight face as he waited for Sumire and Akechi to join them after alerted the two.

"Hey, what if they catch us and all? Aren't we gonna be screwed?"

"I can always be the diversion. Seeing a ghost isn't exactly a good thing for most people." Kasumi offered to be bait if the time comes.

Shiho rejected the idea and offered to be the bait instead. "No way, Kasumi. I'm gonna be the bait. Ann, Ryuji, Niijima-senpai, Okumura-senpai, and probably Kitagawa know me a lot so my appearance should raise questions."

Ren rejected both of their ideas and clarified their mission objective. "We are not supposed to be seen or caught by anyone who is not going to be helpful for us. As much as we want to pull this off with a little chaos, it's better that we don't have chaos at all."

The girls stayed quiet until they read Ann's latest message, which now puts a part of their mission at risk.

"PantherTakamaki: Why is Morgana here?"

They forgot he was with them on the way here. How did he forget about the plan!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Home sweet home. Or is it?
> 
> What do you think will happen, since Morgana accidentally strayed to LeBlanc? Find out in the next chapter, "Compromised"!


	15. Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Returning to Tokyo, Ren and the new Phantom Thieves settle in as they discuss their next move. However, with Morgana compromised by Ann, how will they recover quickly to go along with the mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 Chapters already! And that's a lot of hits.
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far? We're nearly halfway there. I'm actually planning to keep the story below 35 chapters to regulate my pacing. I also wanna hear your thoughts on the story, the characters, or probably both. I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't mind any constructive criticism on this.
> 
> With that said, lezzgo!

_**March 23, 20XX** _

_**Location: Sunrise Residences, Suidobashi  
Time: 1630 hours** _

" _PantherTakamaki: Why is Morgana here?_

_PantherTakamaki sent a photo"_

Fear ran on the trio's blood as they notice Morgana casually strolling in Yongen-Jaya.

"Goddamnit, Mona!" Shiho gritted her teeth as she buried her face with a pillow.

"I dunno if the cat is dumb with the plan or dumb for Ann again." Ren groaned as he gave the phone to Kasumi.

"I got an idea...." Kasumi immediately dialed Ann's number, which made Ren panic.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just say that Morgana got lost and you want him home."

"Will that even work? This is Ann we're talking about."

"The very same ditzy blonde we've become friends with."

"Who happened to find out about my lies before our friendship went deep."

" _Hello? Ren?"_

Without a second to lose, Ren grabs the phone and talks to Ann.

"Hey, Ann! Uh, how's New York?"

_"You know I'm in Tokyo, Ren. You just messaged in the chat regarding Risette in LeBlanc, so you should have noticed my messages."_

Ren slowly covered the recording part of the phone to whisper to Kasumi. "Toldja."

_"Anyway, are you looking for Morgana? He happens to be here f-"_

_"LADY ANN!"_

_"Damnit, Mona! Qwuiff powshing on me!"_

From the sounds of it, Morgana IS really dumb for Ann. Kasumi can only grimace as she dressed up.

"I'm getting that cat. Keep them stalling." She immediately left without hesitation.

_"Ren? You still there?"_

"Yeah, yeah. No wonder I haven't heard him the whole day." He gave an awkward laugh that only made Shiho laugh.

_"Alright, so I don't want to keep Morgana with us coz he might disturb us in our study session. (Hey, I won't disturb you!) Buuuuuut if Sumire-chan is back in Tokyo, you can call her to pick Morgana up. Maybe she might hold on to him until she goes back to your hometown...."_

Ann was obviously teasing him (and torturing herself) as she dared Ren to contact Sumire to pick him up. However, Ren had a better idea.

"Hey, can you give the phone to Morgana for a sec?"

_"Huh? You want him to talk to you in the middle of the street?"_

"There's a laundromat across LeBlanc. Let him use your phone there."

_"Alright then. Mona, come on."_

Ren then carefully hears Ann and Morgana walk their way to the laundromat. As soon as she arrives, she gives the phone to Morgana.

 _"Should I put this on loudspeaker or-_ _"_

"No. I wish to speak with him alone."

Ann took this as a warning for Morgana and leaves him alone while she buys snacks. Morgana then answers the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"You moron! You forgot the plan, didn't you?" Shiho jumped out of the couch as Ren began scolding the cat.

_"What plan? I thought we're supposed to go to LeBlanc."_

"I told you earlier that we will stay off Futaba's grid for the entirety of this mission. Now Ann knows that you're here...."

_"When the hell did y- Why didn't anyone of you wake me up in the train anyway?!"_

"You said you wanted to try independence when we reach Tokyo. I was expecting you to be responsible, too."

_**Location: Yongen-Jaya  
** _ _**Time: 1640 hours** _

Morgana sighs as Ann is nowhere in sight.

"So what should I do then, Ren?"

_"Kasumi is on her way to get you, but you need to make sure Ann doesn't suspect a thing when she arrives. Got it?"_

"Wouldn't she mistaken her for Sumire though?"

Ren didn't think that through. Even if Kasumi does use her false German identity, her appearance will not get away from Ann's thorough analysis.

_"Shit."_

"Lady Ann's coming back. How should I play along?"

_"She thinks you strayed off alone. Better pretend like it."_

"You two done?"

Ann started munching off some chips as she returned.

"Yeah, Lady Ann. We're done. He's sending someone."

"Is it his beloved Sumire?" She tried to coo.

 _"Aren't you at the very least sad about it?"_ Ren asked with both a teasing and worrisome tone.

"Sh-shut up! I told you I'm moving on from that part of life."

Ann technically lied to Ren. Though she still fell in love with him, a part of her is broken after he picked Sumire for the role of girlfriend. And damn it all if _she still felt that jealousy for nearly a year now._

"Anyway, I'll hold on to Morgana for now. Maybe Boss can-"

She stops talking after she comes face to face with a girl wearing sunglasses and having a walking stick.

"Hello." The girl greeted with a nonchalant tone.

"Uh, hi there. May I help you?" Ann greeted her back awkwardly.

"I'm here to collect Morgana."

"WHAT? COLLECT? WHAT AM I, A TOY?!" Morgana yelled with fury.

"I'm sorry, but how do you-"

_"I can hear Millee from here. Glad you two finally met."_

"Give me a moment, please." Ann grabs her phone back and hisses at Ren with a flustered expression. "You didn't tell me you sent a BLIND girl to pick up Morgana!"

Ren can be heard chuckling on the other end, making Ann pout even further. _"Don't worry. She may be blind, but she is capable of handling herself."_

Ann sighed in defeat, but her kindness began to convince her for something else.

"Is it okay if I let her join us in LeBlanc? I'll make sure Futaba is sensitive enough to consider Miss....?"

"Millee. Millee Strucker."

Ann was surprised. "Oh, you're German? You don't look like it."

"I'm adopted." Kasumi's acting really got a hold of Ann, who then expressed pity and guilt.

"Oh. I'm very sorry. Would you like me to treat you to something?"

Ren (on the other end) and Kasumi cautiously listened to Ann as she spoke further.

"I know you're from around here and all... and Ren is a douchebag for sending you to get Morgana ( _I detest that, Ann Takamaki._ ) But the least I can do is make you feel welcome by us here in Yongen."

"Do you live here?"

"I'm sleeping in the attic of the cafe across us."

_**Location: Sunrise Residences  
Time: 1652 hours** _

Lucky for Ren, his coughs were inaudible to Ann's ears while Shiho spat her coffee out.

"What the fuck?" Ren blurted out.

"Looks like someone misses you badly." Shiho teased as she recovers from her reaction.

"Why not you spit your drink again?" Ren fired back as Shiho goes back to the mini-kitchen.

_"Ren, I'm gonna treat your friend and Morgana to LeBlanc for a while.That is, if it's okay with you."_

Ren can only nod in defeat as he told Ann that it's alright. She hangs up afterwards, leaving Ren and Shiho to wonder what is gonna happen in LeBlanc.

_**Location: LeBlanc Cafe  
** _ _**Time: 1700** **hours**_

"MONA-CHAN!"

"Lookie-lookie, it's Morgana!"

"The cat's here?"

Morgana is greeted by many reactions from the Phantom Thieves, however what came next was more of a sweat-inducing moment.

"Look, Yu-senpai! It's that cat we saw a few days ago!"

Yu turned and sees Ann holding Morgana, who looks at him not as a hostile, but as a person who is clueless about his appearance.

"Ah, this is relaxing." Morgana lays down on Haru's lap as purred his way with comfort.

"Oh, by the way," Ann went back to the door, "this here is Ren's friend, Millee Strucker! She'll be bringing Morgana back to Nayami."

Kasumi slowly bowed to the group to make sure her sunglasses does not fall off. Ryuji was the first to speak up.

"Dude, is Ren being a dumbass or what?"

Makoto followed. "Ryuji's right. Ren must be stupid enough to ask a blind girl to bring Morgana back to his home."

Kasumi cleared her throat as she explained herself with a German accent. "Well, my friend can be aloof most of the time. But I assure you that I am capable of handling myself."

"Wow, with a strong German accent too! You should take pointers in accents from her, Ann!" Futaba snickered as Ann scrunched her face at the little gremlin. This does not escape Rise and Yu, who have been observing her for a short while.

"Senpai?"

"It's gotta be a disguise. But they're falling for it, though."

Sojiro approaches Kasumi and offers her a menu before remembering that she "can't see" it and instead dictates the orders.

"Jamaican, please."

"Coming right up. I hope you're doing well with yourself." Sojiro gave a concerned look as he studied Kasumi's appearance. Suddenly, the doorbell rings as a young girl arrives.

"Good afternoon, guys!" Sumire greeted her friends, but froze after looking at Rise and Yu.

"Oh, are you Sumire Yoshizawa? That gymnast all-star who won the Malaysian tournament?" Rise began to play dumb as Yu played along.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you. My girlfriend and I saw your performance on TV. Truly phenomenal!"

Sumire can't help but feel heat on her cheeks, even if they are coming from people she just kicked ass with the previous week. "W-W-Why, thank you...."

Ann spoke up as she remembered Kasumi. "Hey, Sumire-chan. Can you tell your boyfriend to not be an ass and send a blind girl to get Morgana?"

"H-Huh?!"

Sumire surveyed the area until she spotted Morgana laying on Haru's lap. _Damn it, Morgana-senpai! You're not following the plan!_ Sumire internally scolded the cat as she cautiously approached Kasumi, who is still sporting the blind girl persona.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Getting the stupid cat."

"Does Senpai know?"

"Yep."

"He seems relaxed."

"...... a little too relaxed."

Sumire stares at Kasumi, then at Ann.

"Ann-senpai, I didn't know you're back here."

"I'm only here for a week, though. So I'm gonna be looking forward to hanging out with you guys!"

Sumire beamed a smile as she asked Ann where's staying, only to choke on her water as Ann told her she sleeps in LeBlanc's attic.

As night began to fall, the team plus Rise and Yu began to play Tycoon out of boredom. Meanwhile, Ann guides Sumire, Morgana, and Kasumi to the main road to get a taxi. Unaware to the girls, Yusuke actually followed them as he eyed Kasumi. Ann found out after he stumbled onto a trash can and caused noise.

"Jeez, Yusuke! What are you doing this time?" She groaned as she picked him up.

"My apologies," Yusuke began speaking, "but I couldn't help but notice Miss Strucker's stunning beauty behind the blindness."

Kasumi blushed hard. _My Yusuke was never this smooth with words. If he does some weird wording, then I'll be relieved,_ she thought to herself. She then responded to Yusuke's comment as she shook off the feeling, "Why thank you. I guess even a decent man like you is charming enough to go for a woman like Miss Takamaki or Miss Yoshizawa here."

"Kas-Millee!" Sumire was close to exposing her identity as she got flustered by Kasumi's answer.

"Hey, how come a blind girl like you can charm your way to us?" Ann turned red out of flattered embarrassment.

"It is only natural for me to give the best comments."

"I guess we should be going now." Sumire looked down at Morgana, who is fast asleep. "Mona looks really tired."

Ann and Yusuke nod as they gave each other farewell hugs. Out of impulse, Ann hugs Kasumi, whose sunglasses dropped and revealed her appearance to Yusuke. Despite a shocked expression, Yusuke decides to remain quiet about it as he gave her sunglasses back behind Ann. Sumire sighed in relief as they bid them goodbye. Ann did not let the feeling of hugging Kasumi go away as she pondered with Yusuke.

"That's odd." she muttered. "Why did it feel so familiar for some reason?"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke said with a blank expression.

"Like, I hugged that Millee girl, right? But for some reason, it felt like I know the girl longer than I should have."

"It must be out of your kindness that you did so."

"Yeah, but still though.... it either felt like hugging a ghost or hugging Sumire. Or both."

Yusuke had a feeling that he knew who 'Millee' is, but kept it to himself as he critically thinks of an explanation for it.

"Hey, uh, are you okay?" Ann waved her hand on his face.

"Huh? Sorry. I was thinking about your comment about the blind girl."

Ann stayed quiet until she had a thought that popped out.

"What if she wasn't blind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her walking stick is still here." She pointed at the stick that was still leaning on the wall after Yusuke crashed to the trash can earlier.

Yusuke inquired Ann about her accusation. "Hmmm.... If she wasn't blind, why would Sumire volunteer to help her then?"

Ann's expression went serious. "Something's up. As much as I trust Sumire and Morgana, I'm now getting red flags about this Millee girl. Ren should have known better."

As they enter LeBlanc, they are greeted by a shirtless Narukami as he played his cards to win Tycoon again.

"Behold the Myriad of Truths!"

"Go, Yu!" Rise cheerfully supported her boyfriend.

"What?! For real?" Ryuji hung his head in defeat as he slumped back down to the booth.

"I can't believe I got outsmarted by Mr. Narukami." Makoto was baffled by his consecutive win streak.

"We keep losing to him. And he doesn't even have a shirt anymore!" Futaba temporarily ogled at Yu's chiseled torso before Sojiro tosses a bean at her face.

"Futaba..."

"Sorry, Sojiro. Can't help it. He's hooooot."

Sojiro sighed as he turned to Ann and Yusuke. "Ann-chan, do me a favor and lock up. Make sure our guests aren't having too much fun."

Ann can only pinch her nose bridge in irritation. Yusuke then stared at the walking stick of Kasumi, his eyes squinting after examining it.

"Just who are you, Millee Strucker?"

_**Location: Sunrise Residences  
** _ _**Time: 1945 hours** _

"Damnit, Morgana."

"Sorry..."

Ren and Morgana began their little lecture while Kasumi washes up. Sumire and Shiho relax on the couch while Akechi (who joined them hours earlier) is in the middle of a call. After Kasumi finished dressing up, she approached Sumire and told her about the accident.

"So Kitagawa-senpai saw the real you?" Sumire worried.

"I'm just surprised he just put my sunglasses on for me." Kasumi added.

"Ann might figure it out by now. Coz for a blind person, you sure came back here without your walking stick." Shiho spoke with her eyebrows furrowed. Kasumi then checked her disguise and realized Shiho was right.

"Shit."

Ren then finished scolding Morgana and began to talk to Akechi, who finished his call.

"How's the plan to visit Shido?" Ren seriously inquired.

"It'll work out well tonight. The guards will be bribed accordingly as I venture my way as the last visitor." Akechi flashed a cocky grin as he slides a small pistol onto his sleeve.

"You do know that they have metal detectors for the weapons. And even if you do want to gut Shido, not all guards will take it lightly."

"It will all come down to what will happen in there."

Shiho puts her jacket on and gestures Akechi to the door. "Let's go already. Visitation hours are until 9 pm, y'know."

Akechi huffed at Shiho. "Impatient now, are we?"

"I just have something personal to deal with."

Ren knew that her role in the prison infiltration would mean running into Kamoshida, who ruined Shiho's life. But before he can speak up about it, Shiho shows him a soft smile as she reassures him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Her words became so dark that Akechi laughed with impression. "If all else fails, I'll find something to wreck havoc with."

"You're really an interesting individual, Suzui."

"Don't try to hit on me."

_**Location: Tokyo Maximum Correctional Facility  
** _ _**Time: 2045 hours** _

Not wasting any time at all, Shiho and Akechi take a taxi to the prison where they meet up with Maruki. They then approach the first set of guards and bribe them 15,000 yen each as they are given entry. As they approach the second set of guards, they bribe them with 20,000 yen each until they reach the visitors' lounge. The sounds of a rusty door opening alerted the group as a bald man with tinted sunglasses is escorted by a guard and placed to talk with them. The guard is then bribed 30,000 yen and aims a gun at Shido's head as Maruki began talking.

"It's been a while, Shido." He spoke coldly as he stares at him.

Shido laughs as he is somewhat relieved from the threatening tension. "Takuto Maruki. Unbelievable."

"How does it feel to be behind bars?"

"Comforting, if you ask me." Shido gave out a sly grin as he leaned forward. "Better here than getting some assassin to kill me on the inside."

A bullet is planted between Maruki and Shido. A bullet that can only come from a weapon Shido knows very well.

"I see you brought him with you in this lovely visit."

Akechi appears out of the dark as he keeps his pistol raised. "Hello, Father." Shido growled at hearing the f word. "I told you never to call me that."

"How can I? You raped my mother and left us for death."

"I'm surprised you're not dead."

"Apparently, I'm just a mere ghost to your feeble eyes. Even if you try doing something, the guard behind you can just do me a favor and shoot you point blank to lessen my worries." Akechi coldly addressed to Shido before lowering his gun. "But first, we're going to need some information from you."

Shido starts laughing maniacally and claps his hands as it irritates Akechi further. "This is something out of the ordinary."

"Zip it, you bald piece of shit. We want answers, not jokes."

"Okay then, _son_. What is it you wish to ask me?"

Maruki showed Shido a piece of paper with several things in all caps. "You were supposed to hold a partnership with the Kirijo Corporation, right?"

"Ah, Mitsuru Kirijo." Shido reviewed the paper as he continued. "I'm guessing the bitch hasn't given up yet in her pursuit for security."

"Indeed, she hasn't." Maruki confirmed, "And now, she has your right-hand to go further with it."

Shido shot a look that made Akechi grin with pleasure. "Manahashi? What the hell is that rat doing with her?"

Maruki tapped the glass to let him know what was in the paper. **Project Sacrificial Lamb** , **Yggdrasil** , and a few other projects the group has yet to confirm.

"And here I thought Kirijo was crazy. She's crazier than I thought, considering these projects."

"Of course, she is crazier. She nearly murdered us with her affiliation with Manahashi and his counterpart."

Akechi's words peaked Shido's curiosity as he looked at the guard behind him. He proposed an extra 10,000 yen bribe if he lets this conversation be private. The guard complies and leaves them alone.

"Impressive negotiation."

"There's a reason why I became a chairperson in the first place."

"Akechi," Maruki ordered the young assassin, "hammer him the details on what we know so far."

Akechi then explained to Shido about the events that occurred and their tip from an 'anonymous' source.

"So Manahashi's craziness and Kirijo's craziness have aligned." Shido gave a tired look as he explained what he meant. "You know, even evil has its standards."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I only wanted to dominate this world by using Wakaba Ishiki's cognitive psience crap, and then I'll be satisfied. Manahashi went nuts by saying there are other worlds to become kings of the universe, but I damn well know that I am not capable of ruling an entire galaxy like some overlord."

"So keeping yourself afloat as the world sinks is enough for you? I'm actually glad the Phantom Thieves changed your heart, Shido-san." Maruki spoke without hesitating to insult him.

"Be glad I am not like Kenzo who really wanted to go for that quantum physics crap."

Shiho finally spoke up after remaining silent for nearly 30 minutes, which startled the guys.

"Regardless on whose plan it is, we are running out of time. We have less than 5 days before this all goes to hell."

Shido then asked Shiho with a cold voice.

"Tell me: what makes you think I will help you with this?"

Shiho responded with a colder tone.

"Manahashi killed everyone in the other world. _Including you._ "

"He killed the Phantom Thieves of the other world? And he had the balls to kill me after the job was finished?"

Shido laughed and laughed and laughed.

"That motherfucking bastard..." He considered their offer. "Alright, I'll help you out in this. Maybe when Kirijo is put on trial, I can testify to put more fuel to her fire."

"How long are you stuck in this God-forsaken place?"

"Two life sentences. And I only finished one year."

Shido then asked Maruki for a pen. After receiving the pen, he wrote down various addresses that looked like Kirijo Corp sites.

"I heard she is going to sponsor something in the Platinum Star Hotel in Ginza. Better deal with that first."

The buzzer sounds off, meaning that their time has ended. The guard returns and picks up Shido as Akechi gives him the extra bribe. Both father and son nod at each other as another prisoner is brought in.

"I'll handle this one. It won't take long." Shiho sternly told them as she remained. A mixture of anger and fear wrap around her as she is now face to face with the prisoner.

"Well, if it ain't Shiho Suzui." Suguru Kamoshida spoke with sarcasmtic joy.

"Long time no see, child fucker." Shiho did not hesitate to brand him. "How's life behind bars?"

"Not exactly comfortable. You get to be known for one thing, then you get dethroned by another."

"Tch! Fame is still what you care for?"

"I was just stating the obvious." Kamoshida noticed that Shiho isn't flinching. "You grew tougher since last time."

"Fuck off."

"Whoa, there. Even foul-mouthed like Amamiya and his friends."

"At the very least, they treat me better than the likes of you."

"Why bother coming here then?" Kamoshida looked at her dead in the eye.

"Just want to let you know that even though you killed my hopes and dreams, you never killed me at all. For the most part, I have had nightmares ever since that day. My mind would switch between me dying or you dying. You may have given all Shujin students traumatizing moments, broken promises, and even abusive authority..... but there are souls which you will never break." Shiho coldly but firmly said to him.

Kamoshida gave an amused looked at Shiho's resolve. He couldn't say any words as he and Shiho stared daggers at each other.

"In a way, I gotta thank you for this. You forced the old Shiho Suzui to die, only for the new Shiho Suzui to grow out of her shell."

"That was unexpected, Suzui."

The buzzer sounds, meaning their time is up. Both of them stand from their seats and head for their respective exits. Before he could step out, Kamoshida asks Shiho one last thing.

"Suzui."

"What?"

"Who gave you that courage to confront me after all these years?"

Feeling cocky about herself, Shiho gave a mischievous grin and answered vaguely. "Just some people I met." After leaving the correctional facility, the trio then return to their respective homes. Akechi then called Ren to make an early-morning emergency meeting. After agreeing to it, Ren picks up Shiho from the station and escorts her back to the condominium.

_**Location: LeBlanc Cafe  
** _ _**Time: 2200 hours** _

Despite closing hours, Ann tries to practice brewing coffee on her own as she looks at the group chat.

"OracleSakura: What do you mean Ren's blind girl isn't who she thinks she is?

FoxKitagawa: Ann had a suspicion about it. And after analyzing her walking stick, I seem to agree with her."

The old Thieves discuss on the sudden appearance of Millee Strucker (a.k.a. Kasumi Yoshizawa), and they made sure Ren is not in the chat anymore.

"QueenNiijima: Yusuke, why do you have her walking stick??

FoxKitagawa: Ann and I found it leaning on a wall after I was stuck in a trash can.

PantherTakamaki: If only you could catch up to us like a normal person!

SkullSakamoto: Well, what have you learned so far?

FoxKitagawa: The craftsmanship of the stick is well-carved and given a smooth texture as it stays parallel to its wielder.

SkullSakamoto: Cut to the chase, Yusuke.

FoxKitagawa: The stick is created by me, but I do not remember carving anything at all.

NoirOkumura: Do you think it belonged to Madarame, Kitagawa-kun?

FoxKitagawa: No, I believe not. Madarame never gave us gifts except more art materials.

PantherTakamaki: At any rate, I have two conclusions: Either Ren is involved in this and intentionally let Morgana come here..... or the blind girl isn't exactly who she is.

QueenNiijima: I feel concern as well for Morgana. What if Ren is just using him as a pawn?

OracleSakura: Or what if this Millee lady is gonna dissect him for alien parts?

QueenNiijima: Futaba.

PantherTakamaki: Guys, we need to start our investigation now. Based on what I've talked with Rise-san and her boyfriend, there is an event in Platinum Star Hotel in Ginza, and she invited me to be her partner when she opens up the event with her latest hit.

SkullSakamoto: FOR REAL!?

FoxKitagawa: You seem riled up.

QueenNiijiima: That photo of you and Risette isn't enough, Ryuji?

SkullSakamoto: It WAS until Ann said the partnership crap.

NoirOkumura: Speaking of Kujikawa-san, didn't anyone remember earlier?"

_Earlier, 1913 hours_

Yu and Rise began making out by the booths as Sojiro left them alone to fish in Ichigaya. Ann was wondering why and how they were making out until she noticed a bottle of alcohol. She immediately called out the prime suspect among the group.

"Ryuji!"

Ryuji sprang up after slumping down in the booth. "What-what?!"

"You gave them alcohol, didn't you?" She picked up the empty bottle and shoved it on his face.

"Like hell, I did!"

Rise broke their kiss and apologized to Ann woozily. "S-sorry, Takamaki-san..... the old guy just recommended this to see if it still has its taste. Yu and I chugged a lot of it."

Ann can only sigh in disbelief as she turned to Yusuke, who was leaving ahead. "Going home already?"

Yusuke paused as he opened the door, but he showed Ann the stick and told her he will examine it in his room. Ann gave a thumbs-up as he continues his leave. She then begins to tell everyone left to clean up for the night.

"Yu-senpai, let's continue our wild night in our hotel now...." She sung like a siren to Yu as the Phantom Thieves around them felt heat on their faces.

"Uh, you don't h-have to say that out l-loud, Risette." Makoto fought her trembling embarrassment.

"You can call me Rise, Niijima-chan."

"Right. My apologies." As Makoto rose from her bow, she was facing in front of Rise's chest, blushing harder than usual.

"Oh? Feeling shy about these?" Her poking didn't help either as Ryuji scooted behind the counter while Ann and Haru look up in the ceiling. "Don't worry, Niijima-chan. Perky chests like ours have better sensation, so go find a guy who wouldn't care about how big or how soft boobs are."

Ryuji slammed his head as he gave in to his dirty thoughts. "Damnit, Boss."

Futaba, on the other hand, blasted her music to high volume to avoid the commotion.

"Rise, come on. We gotta go." Yu turned to Ann and thanked her. However, Rise's mouth just won't shut up as what she blurted next placed tension everywhere.

"We didn't see Amamiya-kun today, though."

!!!

"Rise...."

"All we saw was his cat. And don't call me crazy when I heard it talking in its sleep."

!!!!!!

"Rise..." Yu's warnings were getting heavier.

"And then Sumire Yoshizawa and her dead twin showed up here and drank Jamaican coffee. Jamaican!" Rise obnoxiously laughs as Yu decides to carry her in a bridal manner.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Look at me, world! I'm getting married tonight!"

"Uh, d-don't mind her! She has low alcohol tolerance...." Yu gave an awkward chuckle after saying this.

"No, it's fine!" Haru chimed to release the awkward air. "Will you come back here again some time?"

"HELL YEAH!" Rise's words alone kinda answered for Yu already.

"I guess she already said it. Uh, have a-"

Before Yu can finish his farewell, Rise jumped out a rushed to the Sayuri painting.

"Aww, Yu-senpai! Look at this painting... so fascinating."

Yu examined the painting as he went familiar with the art style and contour. A woman with a downcast face as she looks at a sleeping infant held in her arms. The coloring is somewhat a standout, but its message proved otherwise.

"Sayuri...." he muttered. ".... the artwork that former legendary artist Ichiryusai Madarame was arrested for counterfeiting. But this is very different..."

Rise turned to the group and asked Futaba as she pointed her finger at her.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! Where did your dad buy this?"

"H-huh? How would I know? Inari's the one who-" Futaba was cut off by Makoto's death glare. "He knows who and where it came from."

"I see. It's quite wonderful. But wanna know what's more wonderful?"

"What?"

"Being a member of the Phantom Thieves! Hi-yaa!" Rise made a very weird fighting stance as Yu had to drag her instead.

"A-a-anyway, we'll be coming back soon! Thanks for the coffee and food!"

"Yeah, and tell the old man to bring more beer!"

As the two left LeBlanc, Yu shook her body to get her active again.

"Rise, did you realize what you have done?" Yu panicked.

"What did I do?" Rise asked dumbly.

"You blew our cover because we got drunk."

"Blew our- WAIT, SENPAI! I didn't mean to blow us!" Rise whined to avoid getting a scolding from Narukami.

"Let's just go to the hotel. We gotta prep up. We'll talk more there." Yu suggested, since the talk is gonna be a long one.

As the two head for the station, the Phantom Thieves in LeBlanc remained quiet. Everything went really awkward.

_Present time, 2213 hours_

"PantherTakamaki: Yeah. I wanna know how they were smart enough to figure out about Ren, Sumire, and Morgana.

OracleSakura: Can we talk about how mad you were at Ryuji? You were like, "Ryuji, you can stop jacking off under the counter."

SkullSakamoto: The hell! You've been watching me?!

OracleSakura: Bugs, remember?

QueenNiijima: I don't see how bugs work when a guy is m-

PantherTakamaki: You DON'T wanna know, Makoto. Unless you've heard its sounds already.

_QueenNiijima is now offline._

FoxKitagawa: Why is she suddenly offline?

NoirOkumura: Must be out of embarrassment.

SkullSakamoto: You know, Makoto was about to say the M word. Do you think she-

PantherTakamaki: BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND

OracleSakura: Well, what do we do now? She heard Mona talking, she was pissed that Ren wasn't around, she was surprised Sumire was drinking Jamaican...

PantherTakamaki: That's the part that disturbs me. She said "Sumire Yoshizawa and her dead twin".

_QueenNiijima is now online._

QueenNiijima: Sorry. Had to bury my head in shame.

FoxKitagawa: So you admit to-

QueenNiijima: As you were saying, Ann?

PantherTakamaki: Sumire Yoshizawa and her dead twin. Was it me or is Rise a ghost whisperer?

NoirOkumura: That's a bit far-fetched now, Ann-chan.

QueenNiijima: I hope she was just drunk when she said the _dead twin_ part.

PantherTakamaki: I have a hunch, but she and Mr. Narukami might be Persona users.

QueenNiijima: Indeed. Only a Persona user would hear Morgana, sleep-talking or talking with his condescending voice.

NoirOkumura: What do you suggest, Mako-chan?

QueenNiijima: We'll take her offer. Ann, you'll perform with Rise while Yusuke will continue his task in meeting with Mitsuru Kirijo. Futaba, I need you to hack the cameras on the night of the event and see if anything might be worth the catch. Noir, you'll be an honorary guest in this one... so you'll be the distraction during the ball. Ryuji, you and I will be on lookout with binoculars. Any objections?

....

QueenNiijima: Good. Get some sleep, everyone."

Ann then looks at where Sumire sat with Kasumi. _Dead twin, huh..._ She thought as she sipped her coffee. _That Millee girl had a warm feeling similar to Sumire's. If what Rise said is true, then Millee is actually a doppelganger of Sumire. I gotta warn Sumire and Ren about this. This is not good._

Unbeknownst to her, someone is staring at her from the cafe's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the groups have made their plans. How do you think they will fare in their respective missions?
> 
> Stay tuned for, "Play Like A Fiddle", as the mission starts and the truth is slowly unearthed!


	16. Played Like A Fiddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Ren's team failed to avoid detection by Team Makoto.
> 
> Team Makoto failed to hide their identity as Rise and Yu figured them out because of Team Ren.
> 
> Rise and Yu failed to hide their mission after getting drunk.
> 
> Akechi did not fail to gain information from Shido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I noticed that I accidentally typed March 25 instead of March 17 in "Return of the Infamous Joker". So I made a quick edit for the tiny little mistake. All fixed now, so we're good!
> 
> With that tiny note already said, let's get on with the mission!

_**March 24, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kirijo Corporations Research Center , 10 kilometers near Iwatodai  
Time: 0700 hours** _

"What do you mean 'We have no clearance'?!"

At the early hours of the day, Fuuka Yamagishi did not expect herself to be denied permission to enter her own friend's special headquarters.

"I'm sorry, but I have not received word from Kirijo-san about your appointments." The receptionist courteously informed them.

"You can't be serious, right? I'm one of Kirijo-san's closest friends and she won't give us permission to enter the premises?"

Behind Fuuka, Yukari can only shake her head as Mitsuru is not answering calls. She turns to Chie, Teddie, and Zenkichi (who somehow brought his daughter Akane with him) and tells them the bad news.

"Well," Zenkichi began to doubt, "so much for our first day of investigating." He knelt down to Akane and asked her if she wanted snacks, to which she nodded eagerly.

"We'll just be down the road. Blondie, you coming?"

Teddie went along with them as he started mentioning the kinds of snacks he wants to eat.

"Can we call Kurosawa-san instead?" Yukari carefully asked Fuuka, who is beginning to panic.

"H-huh? Oh, sure. Maybe he could help us."

"I can't promise you he'll answer, though."

As Yukari dialed Kurosawa's number, she began to notice the area becoming shrouded in mist. She immediately erased the number and speed-dialed Zenkichi. Meanwhile, Akane and Teddie were eating their ice cream when Zenkichi answered the phone.

"Hello? Takeba?"

"Hasegawa-san," she responded with a cautious tone, "is it me or is this place fogging up?"

Zenkichi then took her words and observed his surroundings. The town they just entered is indeed fogging up, and it seemed like no one is bothered about it. The blonde next to his daughter, however, sensed it faster before Akane could call her dad.

"Grizzlies! It's happening again!" He screamed as Akane drew closer to Zenkichi.

"Dad, what's going on?" She trembled in fear as Zenkichi suddenly transformed into his alter-ego Wolf. "Dad, your clothes!"

"Oh, wow! Even you have a fancy suit for a Phantom Thief!"

Zenkichi looked down and saw that he is wearing his thief attire once again. Knowing what this meant, he immediately warns Yukari.

"Takeba! Get inside the building now!"

Suddenly, a few townspeople began to run and scream as an Abaddon demon sprouts out of the ground. The 20-foot behemoth then opens its mouth to devour a small bar with a few people inside.

"Blondie, get my daughter out of here!" Wolf began to aim at the creature with his dual revolvers. Before Teddie could respond, Chie can be heard behind them.

"Hasegawa-san! Teddie! Akane! RUN!"

"Chie! You're our hero!"

"Zip it, Ted! Hasegawa-san, that thing is not weak to gunfire!"

Zenkichi wouldn't believe Chie at first, but after his shots were absorbed and instead alerted the beast to them, they ran back to the car only for a monstrous Kumbhandra to slash it in half.

"Damnit, I bought cleaned that car! And that big ugly Moloch wasn't helpful with my neighborhood back in Kyoto." He began to angrily fire his bullets at the skeletal horse until it weakened.

"Hiiiii-YAH!" Chie gave a Dragon Hustle with her Persona to it before everyone can continue running. However, Zenkichi realized that the Abaddon would lose interest in far targets and insisted on Chie bringing Akane back to the research center. Despite minimal arguing, Chie complied and left Teddie and Zenkichi to fight the giant muck. As she protects Ayane from the incoming Nue horde, Chie radios the rest of the team.

"Reporting in, Shadow Operatives! The town is under attack! I repeat: the town is under attack! Hasegawa-san and Teddie need back ASAP!"

Aigis was luckily the closest responder and flew her way to where the fight is happening. Meanwhile, in the town square, Wolf runs out of bullets as Teddie continues to slow it down with Mabufudyne from **Kamui-Moshiri**.

"Damnit, we're only slowing it down and dealing any good damage!" He growled as he summons **Valjean**. "Unleash Megidola!"

The French ex-con unleashes rays of black, Almighty power at the Abaddon, which was staggered a little. Wolf was not happy with result and immediately pulls out an Atom Match he gained from Ren a few months back. "Let's see if this put you down for once." He lights the wick and tosses the small bomb onto the mouth, which then explodes upon impact and finally put the huge beast down.

"ALRIIIIIIGHT!" Wolf exclaimed as he pulls his pride up. "Now for the kill!"

"We need more than that, Hasegawa-san!" Teddie interjected only to be confused by Wolf's comment.

"Hasegawa is asleep. Only the Wolf is awake right now."

"Sensei wasn't kidding when he called you weird." Teddie murmured as he unleashes another Mabufudyne as Aigis finally arrives.

"Nigitama Cannon ready for release!" Aigis waited for Zenkichi's command.

"Aigis, mind if you can charge that cannon into nuclear?" He grimly demanded.

"No problem, Hasegawa-san! Switching to nuclear power!"

The trio then turn to see the Shadow recovering from the attack, but right on cue Aigis' Nigitama Cannon is now in full nuclear power.

"Fire!"

The cannon unloads a light-blue power ray, bearing a hole onto the behemoth as the three proceed for an All-Out Attack. After the monster is defeated, they are approached by the surviving townspeople but are placed back into action when a horde of Kumbhandra and Nue appear and attack them again.

"Kamui-Moshiri! Freeze them to the winter!"

"Athena, charge at them!"

"Valjean, bring out our chaos!"

The town was then rocked with intense attacks as the Persona users do their best to save the town. Meanwhile, back in the Kirijo Research Center, Chie and Akane arrive to see several employees dead as a Nebiros Shadow appears behind them. Before it could ambush them, it was crushed by **Ariadne** , the Persona wielded by...

"Oh, Labrys! Thank goodness, you're here!" Chie cheerfully told her as Akane clapped.

"Should've watched your back there, Chie-san. I saved your ass again." Labrys gave a smug grin, which made Chie remember what that meant.

"Damnit, I lose 10,000 yen again."

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing, Akane-chan. Just stay close with us."

Chie, Akane, and Labrys then find Yukari and Fuuka hiding in the guest's area. Yukari nearly kills Chie with her bow as the latter was shocked at the moment.

"Damnit, Yukari! You nearly killed me with that arrow!" Chie gave a scowl at her.

"Well, sorry if I have to make sure Fuuka-san here doesn't get killed by those things!" Yukari defended her actions as a mob of Oni appear near them.

"Yosuke-kun, where are you already?" Labrys radioed Yosuke, who laughed at his end.

_"Relax, Labrys... Time to make an entrance."_

Yosuke plays an American hiphop song as he charges his motorcycle at the Oni. "Hotshot with a bunch of demons up the ass, coming through!"

Chie and Yukari heard what he said and looked at the horde of Nue and Kumbhandra behind him. They prepare themselves as the motorcycle crashes onto the demons and Yosuke lands on his feet.

"Smooth, Yosuke." Labrys shook her head as the man who saved her life years ago was showing off again.

"Chie, wanna go for a round with these things?" He asked the cop with a sinister look.

"Loser buys three beef bowls!" Chie accepted his words as a dare as Yukari and Labrys go deeper into the building while Fuuka protects Akane.

"Will my Dad be okay?" Akane looked at Fuuka with sad eyes. Fuuka pats her head and tells her that everything will be okay. She then looks at Chie and Yosuke, who are then killing the Shadows with nothing but their bare hands. She sighs neither out of relief nor worry.

Yukari and Labrys then show up and find the archives room. As they see the place in disarray, they began to look for their target file.

"Project Arcadia, Project Arcadia...." Yukari frantically looked for the files.

Labrys scanned the room with her sensors. "Yukari-san...."

"Don't you dare tell me it isn't here."

"It isn't here."

Furious, Yukari storms out of the room and begins her ranting.

"Why the hell would Mitsuru even transfer her headquarters to a peaceful town that doesn't want any part of this Metaverse bullshit or whatever the hell she's hiding!"

Labrys tries her best to console her. "I'm with ya here, Yuka-san. It has been years, and maybe the Mitsuru we know has changed differently."

"Yeah," she looked at Labrys with a somber look, "she'll be pissed off at us even more since we have no idea where-"

She was abruptly interrupted by a man wearing a white tuxedo with a blue polo shirt under it, white pants, and gray shoes.

"The Project Arcadia is? You mean this?" He laughs evilly as he pulls out the file.

"Who are you? And where did you find that?" Yukari aimed her arrow.

"Please don't bother. You are all seeing this as a dream.... **Azatoth.** "

The man summons his Persona and puts Yukari and Labrys to sleep as he witnesses how Yosuke and Chie are fighting. He escapes to the back area, but runs into someone he wished dead.

"Drop the files or you're a dead man!" The woman aimed her rifle at him.

"I didn't expect to find you here, Yoshizawa-san." He turned to see Kasumi Yoshizawa glaring at him.

"What made you into this monster, Doctor Maruki?" She began to talk him down. "I know it's power, but there is something else to it."

"Well, I won't give an answer that easily." He gains a bullet graze to his arm as she used the spear-chain to grab the files back.

"Then you won't be getting this file easily." She flashed a devious grin as she summoned Guinivere to attack him. Maruki (of XX) retaliates by summoning Azatoth and using the Guiding Tendrils to stall her movements. She was fast to notice his trick and dodged his attacks.

"It seems you've learned my tricks."

"The moment you killed Akira, I have already seen beyond your trick!" Her tone was beginning to shake as she fired her rifle.

"Oh, really? From the way I saw things, he was all alone. No Akechi, no Phantom Thieves, not even you."

"One more word from your fucking mouth and I will beat you to death."

"Go ahead," he didn't falter with his taunts, "do the very thing you did to Sumire."

With bloodlust and vengeance on her mind, she pins the files to the wall and charges at Maruki XX. He uses the tendrils to stop her, but she summons Guinivere to cut herself loose, gaining the surprise from Maruki.

"I-impossible!" He spoke with his mouth agape.

"Never underestimate the surviving Phantom Thief!" She dropkicks him as he stumbles down a flight of stairs. Angered by this, he vows to return at night and murder anyone left inside the building. With a dangerous level of arrogance, Kasumi dared him to as she picked up the files and left the building undetected. Meanwhile, Yukari and Labrys wake up to realize that the mysterious man has the files. As they searched for the man, they come across a destroyed area of the building.

"Looks like he came through this way." Yukari said as Labrys goes through the hole and inspects its exterior. She then sees an empty boat sailing off down river.

"He came via boat." She deducted as she pulls off a grappling hook attached to the wall. "But he didn't use it to escape."

"So he has an alternate route." They then hear marching, which could mean Kirijo soldiers are nearby. They reconvene with the others as they took a breath of relief.

"Phew! Thank goodness, you guys are here!" Fuuka happily spoke as Chie and Yosuke drank water behind her.

"Yeah, we would have been screwed if-"

" **Yukari Takeba and company, you are under arrest for intrusion of the Kirijo Corporation, stealing company files, betrayal of trust, and terrorism to the public!** " the commanding soldier yelled at them, which made everyone step back.

"W-w-WHAT?" Yukari angrily stomped her foot.

"Wait a minute. You're joking, right?!" Chie tried to march at the soldier, but Labrys stops her.

"You're fucking kidding here, right?" Yosuke began to object.

" **The sentence given by Mitsuru Kirijo is execution on foreign soil!** "

"Bullshit! On whose orders!?" Yukari demanded until she sees the man once again.

"My orders, to be exact. Hello there." He gave an eerie grin that put everyone to unease.

Witnessing these events from the rooftop, Kasumi readied her smoke bomb to give everyone time to escape as she informs Zenkichi (via burner phone) to take the boat by the river and use it to rescue the group via the hole in the back area.

"Zenkichi Hasegawa?"

_"Who's this?"_

"Your daughter and her protectors are in danger. I'll only give them a small window of time to find the escape route I have created. You must sail alone and pick them up."

_"How can I trust you with this?!"_

"You don't need to. Coz in what may be two minutes, these people will be executed by Kirijo soldiers. Move now if you want your daughter alive!"

Zenkichi hangs up and rushes to the nearby riverbank despite finishing off the horde seconds ago. He sees the boat and begins to use it to sail his way to the extraction point. As Maruki XX gives out the order to aim at them, Kasumi drops her bombs on time and sneaks back inside to find a vantage point for cover fire.

"What the hell?! Smoke grenades!" Maruki XX snarled as he and the soldiers couldn't see a thing.

"Now what?" Yosuke dumbly asked as Labrys gestured them to run.

"I'll cover ya!" She wields her axe as she charges alone to the soldiers, giving them time to run.

"We found a hole earlier that leads to the river!" Yukari gave out her plan, "It's gonna be a huge jump, but we'll survive good!"

"Have you forgotten that we have a kid with us!?" Yosuke reminded Yukari as she looked at Akane.

"Shit."

As they reached the back area, they are greeted with a gunship firing at them. Forced to take cover, the team began to show fear.

"H-Hey! We can't run with that thing firing at us! One hit and we're dead!" Chie shouted as the guns blared.

"Dad! Dad! I wanna go home..." Akane began to cry for help as the shots grow closer to them. The team then closes their eyes as they meet their impending doom, but the sound of Beast Weaver saved them in the nick of time.

"Crush 'em like hell, Ariadne!"

"Labrys! You're okay!"

"Someone was kind enough to give me covering fire and told me to reattach the hook."

"But why?"

"Akane's dad is on his way. He has the boat that was sailing off earlier."

"Then let's run for it!"

As they run, the echoes of a rifle can be heard as the group sees Zenkichi down below, waving at them. Slowly taking turns in sliding down, the group escapes successfully while Kasumi makes a run for it to the back area and dive to the river. Outraged, Maruki XX calls Mitsuru and decides to improvise with his plan.

"Maruki? What do you want?" Mitsuru's tone was cold, but she also demanded an answer.

_"Y-Your team.... attacked your headquarters."_

"What?! Wait, why are y-"

_"Manahashi heard one of them plot against you. Said something about a file called Arcadia."_

Mitsuru cursed in her head. _Fuck, did he find out? Then why is he calling me with a pleading sound?_ "Go on."

_"They destroyed the place, killed the employees, and stole a lot of files...."_

"What are you implying?"

_"They betrayed you, Mitsuru. They plan on taking you down instead."_

_**Location: 40 kilometers away from Iwatodai  
** _ _**Time: 0823 hours** _

After renting a van from one of the survivors, the Shadow Operatives get out of town before Kirijo soldiers take over the place in anticipation of the media. Discussing what just happened, the group began to formulate some theories.

"That guy back there.... have we seen him before?" Yukari asked as she opened her blouse to release some heat.

"I dunno, Yukari.... but the soldier's yelling kind of disturbs me." Fuuka recalled.

"What soldier?" Teddie curiously asked, but Zenkichi answered him instead.

"There were Kirijo soldiers by the building, saying that we're arrested for intrusion, treason, and stuff. And unfortunately, Takuto Maruki must have had half of the Kirijo soldiers under his command."

"Takuto Maruki? You mean that weird, goofy guy we tried to capture days ago?" Chie blurted out dumbly.

"What?"

"We tried to get him a few days ago, but the Phantom Thieves kicked out ass big time."

Zenkichi began to ponder at what Chie explained. _Why would those kids go after a man who just ordered a hit on Kirijo-san's team?_

"That girl we fought before.... that must have been her."

"Whatcha mean, Yukari-chan?"

"You mentioned some girl with a rifle, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I only know two girls with rifles: either it's Sumire Yoshizawa or her twin Kasumi."

Zenkichi was surprised to hear those names. _A gymnast and her dead twin... wielding rifles? Something tells me there's a fault in this mission_. He shook off the thought as he continued driving to Tokyo. "You guys wouldn't mind for some coffee, right?"

_**Location: Setsumagi, 9 kilometers near Iwatodai  
** _ _**Time: 0825 hours** _

Emerging from the water, Kasumi hid under the pier as soldiers began to investigate the area. She observes the townspeople's movements as they were being gathered up by the soldiers for questioning. She then grinned as she pulls out a detonator.

"Right on cue, boys?"

 _"Right on cue. Hit it, Angel!_ _"_

As she triggers an explosion onto the research center nearby, the soldiers were fazed and ambushed by Morgana and Akechi, who somehow donned his White Prince outfit.

"I still don't know how you can change your costume." Morgana complained.

"My skills exceed yours, after all." Akechi bragged as he dumps the soldiers inside a dumpster bin. One of the townspeople approaches him and thanks him for saving them. Akechi immediately switches to his faux personality.

"Please, no need to thank me. We are simply doing our job as-"

"PHANTOM THIEVES!" More soldiers come in as Akechi readies his lightsaber while Morgana takes point with his slingshot. After kicking the soldiers' asses, the boys call out the coast is clear. Kasumi then pops out of the water and asks the civilians if they have seen Zenkichi and his team. After getting information that they have left, a young boy tugs on her leotard and points towards something followed by a soldier's call.

"Boss! Take a look at this!"

Hiding behind a broken building, Kasumi, Morgana, and Akechi then take a look at what just spawned: the town square, now identified as Setsumagi, is now a giant hole.

"Hey, we never inspected Hiroshima, right?" Kasumi now mentioned it, no one bothered returning to Hiroshima to investigate.

"Let's just hope Shirogane and her team are looking into it like how Takeba's team was in here." Akechi hoped as he forced a smile.

"And to think they got Zenkichi. That guy basically saved our asses thrice last summer." Morgana grudgingly said as he is hoping Zenkichi did not betray them.

"Should we get in?"

"Let's wait until something-"

Akechi stopped talking as he noticed the man in charge.

"I believe this is your world's Maruki, Yoshizawa-san?"

Kasumi looked at Maruki XX, showing off a murderous intent as Akechi felt amused.

"Hungry for blood?"

"Damn right, I am."

"Well, we're gonna have to wait until they get in or stay out." Morgana wisely warned them.

They then observe Maruki XX commanding soldiers to enter the pit without hesitation. When one of the soldiers refused, he immediately shot him in the head. Akechi and Morgana look in terror while Kasumi tightened her grip on her rifle.

"Brutal."

"You can say that again."

"I can now realize how thirsty you are for your vengeance."

They slowly sneak past the soldiers and Maruki XX himself as they descend to the pit, which is more horrifying than before as it showed more corpses and skeletons on its walls. They evade the soldiers examining the place as they go for the same goal as before: obtain hieroglyphics from a specific rune and escape. To their luck, the soldiers were engaging with hostile Incubus and Succubi as they hopped from stone after stone. They nearly fall to a deadly ravine, causing them to find another way through.

"I guess we have no other option but this way." Morgana pointed at a narrow hallway with bodies mangled on the walls and ceilings.

"I'm glad Suzui or Sumire aren't here..." Akechi sighed in relief. "Their screams would most likely attract the soldiers."

As they venture into the tight space, they carefully observe the dead bodies. From students to businessmen... to even young toddlers with their parents.

"Kirijo opened herself a Pandora's box. A lot of people are getting killed from each incident."Akechi commented.

"But Tokyo was never hit yet. And there were Shujin students." Morgana rememebered the dead student who may have been either Futaba's classmate or Sumire's.

"Doesn't matter," Kasumi coldly shut them down, "The sooner we find the runes, the better."

Akechi took a look at a dead police officer that wasn't stuck on anything. "I found something." The trio then approach the corpse and examine him. "Kyoto Police Department. Garuku Hanzo."

"He's.... just a kid." Morgana spoke sadly as he looked for a cause of death.

"Sometimes, kids like him do jobs that would match ours." Kasumi noted, "From the looks of it, he could be as old as us."

Akechi grabs his badge and dog tag. "I'll return this to Hasegawa. He may want to know about this." Kasumi nods in approval.

The trio then finally arrive in the runes and began copying the hieroglyphics marked on the runes. Kasumi immediately noticed how the hieroglyphics are actually forming an image when combined with the first set from Nayami. Akechi and Morgana examined further and agreed with her as the former then blurted something with a thumb to his chin.

"Seems like the Metaverse is playing us like a fiddle. These hieroglyphics serve as a photograph of something, but unless we figure it out quickly, we're just being made as fools here."

"Yeah. We're getting played for solving stuff like this. Hell, we don't even have the hieroglyphics of Kyoto and Hiroshima." Morgana added.

"We didn't come here empty-handed, so at least we have our intel." Akechi reassured them as they then cautiously find their escape route. They get nearly caught by Maruki XX, who then barked orders at the soldiers as he lets Azatoth survey his surroundings. Suddenly, a cry for help was heard from the ravine. Maruki ordered the soldiers to check it out, giving the chance for the three to run. As they return to the surface, they are held at gunpoint by the soldiers. Maruki XX applauded them sarcastically.

"Fooling me with the old recorder trick? You played that song on yourself." His wicked grin gave Kasumi more reason to deal with him.

"Shit."

"Anyone got bright ideas?"

"I have one. But..."

This isn't going to end well in a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Looks like it's gonna be a tricky escape for them.
> 
> Meanwhile, stay tuned for the next chapter as it will focus on the original Phantom Thieves investigating the Hiroshima incident!


	17. Truth Vs. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> An attack in two locations leaves majority of the Shadow Operatives engaged in the battle. A run-in with Maruki XX prompts Yukari and her team to figure out what's going on.
> 
> Meanwhile, Kasumi and her team are held at gunpoint by Maruki XX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit tricky to do, TBH. Prolly coz this may be the first time I am writing a very long chapter without switching the perspective too much.
> 
> Regardless, I forgot to mention the title of this fic in the end notes from last chapter, but whatever.
> 
> Anyways, let's go!

_**March 24, 20XX** _

_**Location: Setsumagi, 9 kilometers away from Iwatodai  
Time: 0855 hours** _

"I have one, but...."

"Say it already. We're waiting, Yoshizawa."

Kasumi carefully thought her words as she is fully aware that her plan may go awry.

"Call of Chaos."

Akechi was baffled by her words. Yep, she didn't think this through.

"You're joking, right?" Akechi snarled, "I cannot just summon Hereward and make another Persona user go berserk!"

"Just do it!"

As Akechi summons Hereward, the soldiers take aim at them. However, Maruki XX held his hand up and told them to lower their weapons as he sees Kasumi's idea as nothing but a bluff. He was dead wrong as the black archer used the Call of Chaos spell on Kasumi, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, boy...." She cackled at the soldiers as stares at them with bloodshot eyes. "You're all screwed now, dumbasses!"

Morgana and Akechi jumped to cover to avoid what she may unleash with her psychotic state. Maruki XX knew this too well (since he encountered Akechi XX using the power) and walked away from the soldiers as Kasumi begins to charge at the soldiers with no mercy. The bullets pierced through her body, but she kept regenerating as she brutally murders every soldier against her. Morgana watched in horror as he witnesses the carnage while Akechi changed into his Black Mask form and leapt out of cover.

"No way in hell is she enjoying this on her own." He smiled as he charged to the battlefield. Before he could reach it, Kasumi summoned Guinivere and called out an otherwise deadly attack that would nearly kill everyone in its blast radius.

"MORNING STAR!"

"Impossible! Only the soul of Lucifer is capable of that power alone!" Akechi growled as he backtracks his way to cover. After returning to cover, the sky suddenly glooms and a ray of black and white Almighty power descends from above, killing everyone in its path. As the dust clears, Akechi switches back to his white outfit and calls out everyone from hiding. Morgana then rushes to find Kasumi, who was only sitting on the end of the pit's opening.

"Are you serious!?"

"What?"

"After you went super crazy, you're just sitting there like nothing happened!"

Kasumi can only giggle at Morgana's reaction as she looked at Akechi trying to win the people's favor in the half-demolished town. She immediately grabbed her phone and checked if Sumire or Ren left any messages.

 _'Sorry if I can't join you guys later. I have finals to deal with uuuuuuggghhhh_.' Kasumi read Sumire's text in her tone. She reads another one, coming from Shiho. But then she felt guilty as she looked at the message.

 _'Hey. I couldn't find you earlier, so I decided to stroll along Shibuya on my own. With Sumire taking exams and Ren out to get supplies with Maruki, I just feel bored and lonely. Answer when you get this message.'_ Kasumi made a mental note to hang out with Shiho later tonight.

"The townspeople said they can manage. They'll be asking the mayor of Iwatodai to assist them in the rebuild." Akechi announced to them nonchalantly.

"What about the research center? Or Maruki's counterpart?" Morgana questioned.

"Angel?"

"We go back there first. Gonna make sure Maruki won't terrorize this place later tonight." Kasumi knew that his threat on killing everyone hiding in the research center were a lie, and the only thing she blew up was the back area of the center without damaging the important rooms. As the three return, they notice the carnage Labrys left behind. Akechi nods with impression while Morgana ran off to find any survivors. Kasumi, on the other hand, didn't bother waiting as she went back to the archives room and finish off what Yukari and Labrys did.

"I thought we already have what we need." Akechi watched her as she searched the place.

"Nope. The Arcadia file isn't enough." She groaned as she dropped some papers and bent down to pick them up, causing Akechi to turn around and avoid gazing at her butt. "There should be files of researchers who could be involved in those projects. We have one, but they have two."

"I supposed by finding these research papers, we prevent them from going on with the project?"

"Yes." Her enthusiastic yet serious response was all that Akechi needed to hear.

They hear screaming from the nearby cafeteria as people began throwing stuff at Morgana, who flees back to the main lobby. That gave Akechi and Kasumi the signal to reassure them of their safety. As for Maruki XX, he can only watch from outside as he observes Kasumi instead of forcing another confrontation.

_**Location: Megami Fieldhouse, Hiroshima  
** _ _**Time: 0945 hours** _

"Looks like Setsumagi is trending on the Internet."

Ken showed the other half of the Shadow Operatives the breaking news that has been announced. **Outskirts of Iwatodai ravaged, Phantom Thieves heroes again**.

"What happened to the research center?" Junpei asked.

"According to Yukari-san, the place was wrecked by a man who shared similarities with Takuto Maruki."

!!!

"Are you serious? Now there are two Takuto Marukis?" Akihiko was trying to make sure Yukari wasn't joking.

"Apparently, yes." Ken confirmed as he tries loading an interview on his phone. "Luckily, Mayor Wakarama is willing to help the small town recover and rebuild."

As they watch the interview on Ken's phone, Akihiko began to think if Mitsuru is actually going along with Manahashi's plan. He clenched his fist as footage of the destroyed research center was shown along with several bodies riddled with bullets and claw marks.

_"Despite suffering more than 1,200 casualties, the town of Setsumagi stands strong with the remaining 4,400 souls as Mayor Hidei Wakarama begins to operate in restoring the town's state. The townspeople also requested the mayor to file a lawsuit against Mitsuru Kirijo and her company for endangering the place they call home."_

"Well, that can't be ignored. Mitsuru-san is already having a lot of issues towards the public lately." Yukiko mumbled as she eats her burger.

"Bastards wrecked the place like hell, and then they try to silence the town. What the hell is she thinking?" Akihiko angrily thought out loud as they continue sitting outside the stadium.

"At this rate, we're not gonna be hearing anything else from her." Naoto concluded as the team goes silent to think about their plan. Suddenly, a few people caught her glimpse.

"Guys, look."

Across them is a short-haired brunette discussing with what seems to be her friends. Two blondes, a skinny boy, and what looks like...

"Haru Okumura? What is she doing here?" Yukiko stood up after Naoto wondered, earning the surprise of the team.

"What the hell is she doing?" Akihiko groaned.

"Woof!" Koromaru joyfully barked as he caught up with Yukiko.

"What the -Koromaru!"

Meanwhile, Makoto and the old Thieves just arrived after a long ride in Haru's new SUV.

"After 6 hours, we're finally here....." Makoto sighed in relief with dark circles in her sleepy eyes.

"The hell did you make us drive all this way for, Ann??" Ryuji yelled in front of Ann as she retaliated by slapping a piece of paper on his face.

"THIS. This is why."

Ryuji yanks out the paper as he read the contents. "A fate that puts the world in danger. Scavenge the hole in the latest incident and uncover a key that ensures mankind's survival."

"That's some vague description." Yusuke judged as he read the letter. "If I were to make any assumptions, this can be only the work of our dear friend Lavenza or just some stalker who knows about this."

"But we haven't seen her since the Kyoto incident." Haru realized what she said and corrected herself. "I mean the first incident, that is."

"From the way this place took a beating, it felt like our time in Okinawa." Makoto compared as she recalled the past events where they engaged with Shadows.

"Specifically, Hokkaido. Hmm?"

Yusuke notices Yukiko and Koromaru dashing to them. If Yusuke wasn't the artistic weirdo that everyone loves, he would have fallen for Yukiko's beauty. But for some reason, he felt an aura akin to Haru.

"Are you Haru Okumura?" Yukiko approached them with a bright smile and enthusiastic demeanor.

"Why yes, I am." Haru gently responded. Before she could ask, Yukiko grabs the burgers and asks for her autograph, earning a feeling of awkwardness from the others.

"I can't believe I'm getting autographed burgers.... Pffffft.... Snnnrkkk..." And thus begins Yukiko's erratic laughter as Haru joined along while signing the wrappers of the burgers. Ann buries her face under her jacket while Ryuji bangs his head on the wall. Makoto, however, decided to play with Koromaru.

"Hi there, boy! What's your name?"

"Woof!"

"Kengomuru? That's a funny name."

"Woof!"

"You seem hungry." She pulls out the beef jerky she had purchased. "You want some?"

As Koromaru ate her offering, she can't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling inside her. "Good boy!"

"Woof!"

"Kengomuru.... That's funnier than Koramamarukumo! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ryuji murmured as he stopped banging his head. "This can get any worse, huh?"

"Shut up, Ryuji." Ann shook her head in disbelief until she saw a truck transporting corpses of Rangda.

"Makoto."

"I see it."

Yukiko and Haru stop their laughter and notice the truck.

"Oh my, I didn't expect the Rangda monsters to actually be here."

"You know what those things are?"

"Yes, I do. According to folklore, Rangda is Barong's nemesis as they both represent darkness and light in an endless battle."

"Wow, Okumura-san! You seem knowledegable about this."

"I learned it from a friend of mine! Though I am not sure if he can be called a friend."

Everyone looked at Haru with uncertainty. For Makoto, she prayed that Haru will not compromise the team. For Yukiko, she prayed that Haru will. Instead, both find a bit of disappointment and confusion.

"What made you say that?"

"Well, you see..."

"Ehhehehe, don't mind her. She's been having a rough time in school and all."

"Mako-chan, please. I want to get something off my chest."

"Okay then."

"This friend of mine... I think I fell for him. But he is currently in a relationship, and although I feel sad and glad for the two of them, I still feel the heartache in me."

"O-Oh, I see."

Yusuke broke the sudden silence when he sees the Rangda suddenly resurrecting in the truck.

"The Rangda!"

"Shit!"

"Naoto-chan!"

The Shadow was put to rest by Naoto's revolver, which caught the attention of multiple passersby. Akihiko and Kanji decide to take action to put witnesses away from the scene.

"Move it, people! Nothing to see here!"

"There's nothing to take photographs of and be happy about! Keep along if you want your phones alive!"

Naoto approaches the group and bows to apologize to them.

"We're so sorry, you shouldn't have seen that. A monster running around the streets like this would actually make you wet your pants."

Ryuji responded with the presence of dumb pride and the lack of subtlety. "Eh, no sweat. We can stand against those things anyway."

Ann hammers his head and scolds him for saying it while Yusuke looks at the walking stick again. Naoto was about to make an interrogation but looked at the stick instead.

"Is that yours?"

"Well, it's complicated to explain."

"Sir, I am the living proof of complications. From my appearance down to my deductions, even I can't make my life easier."

Those words dawned onto Makoto and prompted her to ask Naoto.

"You don't happen to be the First Detective Prince Naoto Shirogane?"

"It seems that Tojou Niijima's daughter recognized me through my disguise."

Makoto clenched her fist and gritted her teeth when Naoto inadvertently spoke in a rude manner.

"What do you know about my father?" She dared to ask.

"A noble man who sought the right kind of justice. I trained under him until he perished while I was at high school." Naoto answered honestly to avoid getting the Niijima wrath.

"I presume you're not here for leisure."

"Perceptive of you. I could ask the same to you."

Makoto had to create an alibi quick before Naoto will deduct them as Phantom Thieves. Ann was there to save the Thieves' honor for a short while as she came up with a good excuse (despite her bad acting).

"Well, we heard that a hole formed in Hiroshima. And as much as we decided to go spelunking with a group, I forced them to try out this hole here and see if it is any fun."

Kanji blurted out something that ultimately offended Ann. "Uh, with your clothes? I dunno.... you picked the wrong clothes for a spelunking trip, especially with how thin the fabric is."

"What the hell does that make you, tough guy?!"

"Hey, is it wrong if a guy like me takes interest in textile clothing and fashion!?"

"I sense something wrong if you have judged my appearance that much."

"H-h-Hey! I don't dig guys, alright!?"

"I didn't say anything...." Ann somehow cooed and pissed Kanji off more.

"What the f- Sonuvab- Argh, you blonde ditzy bitch!"

"The hell you calling a bitch!?"

"BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH!" Akihiko's strained voice gave a heated warning to shut them up. Regardless, Naoto decides to play along with their ploy and allows them to tag along with the team as they make their way to the inside of the stadium. There, they go beyond a police tape as they see the morbid but glorious hole that has formed in the middle of the field.

"Daaaaaamn, that is one big hole." Ryuji gave out an astonished look as his mouth hung open.

"This is an eerie sight to begin with." Yusuke commented.

"It's too big. Maybe it is meant for spelunking." Yukiko wasn't helping the Shadow Operatives in their fake assistance.

"Shall we go? I wonder what we can find there." Haru leapt down to the field as the others stare at her bravery to approach the unknown.

"Is she always like this?" Naoto looked at Makoto, having witnessed the heiress of the scandalous food chain march to the beat of her drum without a second thought.

"Kinda. She does own an axe and a grenade launcher in her home." Ryuji bluntly told them, scaring Ken, Kanji, and Yukiko afterwards.

"Damn, Naoto. Now I'm having second thoughts." Kanji whispered as he leaned forward to Naoto.

"Getting cold feet?" Naoto teased him.

"Hell no!" Kanji reciprocated quickly to keep his pride alive. Akihiko chuckled at his recovery as everyone went down to the pit. From there, they can see Haru preparing rope for the descent.

"When did you find the time to get rope?" Ann asked.

"It was already in the car when you called." Haru softly spoke as she struggled to firmly plant the hook. Ken helps her out and successfully placed the hook on the rough ground.

"Thank you!"

"No worries."

Slowly, the team rappels down to the pit's base where they began feeling stagnant air around them. Ann did not hold back on her comments while Makoto became entirely expressive of the creepy surroundings.

"Jeez, not one minute in this place and I am already feeling the heebie-jeebies."

"This is too scary for me to handle, for some reason. Can I hold someone's hand before I chicken out?"

Akihiko offered his arm as Makoto held on to him. As the group proceeded forward, they get a horrible glimpse of what the Metaverse has been doing.

"Damn, there are more corpses than last time." Junpei pointed out, and it did not escape Haru's ears.

"Last time?"

Naoto elbows Junpei and reminds them that they are baiting the Thieves into something. The next sight allows them to examine the bodies as they look for a way in to advance.

"Damnit, our path is blocked."

"That means we're done, right?"

"Nope. Search the bodies. There should be something here."

Yusuke looked at the stick and began to use it in frisking the bodies stuck on the walls. He then noticed a familiar sight as he pokes the head and pushes it to reveal the identity.

"My word......"

"Wait, isn't that that Makigami guy?!"

The group looks at the corpse of Kazuya Makigami, one of the Phantom Thieves' targets in Mementos. The man had already been corroded to nearly bones, but Yusuke figured out the structure of the corpse.

"This is worse than we thought."

"Hey, can I see your stick?" Naoto asked sternly as Yusuke gives it to her. As she carefully examined the stick, she notices the engravings marked on the stick: _The path of your life begins when you walk against the norms._ She approaches one of the walls and pulls off a body, which revealed a hole where the stick can fit.

"Do you mind?" Naoto turned to Yusuke as she aims the stick to the insertion.

"It is not mine, after all." Yusuke answered both with honesty and with dishonesty.

"What are you talking about? This has your name, right?"

Yukiko pointed out Naoto's accidental reveal. "You never asked for his name though."

Kanji, Ken, and Junpei stiffened at the words she said. _Holy shit, she compromised us_.

"Is Yusuke Kitagawa not your name? If you are not the owner of this stick, then who are you?"

"Just put it in and open whatever the hell is behind there." Akihiko impatiently ordered. As Naoto plugged the stick, the walls glowed and revealed a narrow pathway (still with corpses) as they venture further. The more they go to the inner portions, the creepier the environment becomes.

"Damn, this place reminds me of Mementos...." Ryuji murmured.

"Yeesh! This place reeks of piss and blood." Junpei complained.

"Woof!"

"We know, Koromaru. We gotta be brave." Ken carried Koromaru to give him rest.

"Check it out... we found the runes."

Akihiko, Naoto, and Junpei dashed while Makoto and the Thieves followed. They somewhat entered a chamber that shows vague illustrations and signs that could be hard to decipher.

"Wow, as much as this place was creepy on our way here...." Ann was bedazzled by the appearance of the hieroglyphics.

"I agree with you, Ann. This place seems extraordinary despite its lesser vibe." Makoto ran her hand across a rune as she immediately studied.

"Do you mind if we took photos?" Haru gestures her camera as Naoto gave them a nod. Junpei approaches Naoto and calls Akihiko to the huddle.

"You sure it's okay to let them do this?"

"Would you care? They're just exploring."

"But they're the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. We could already capture them here while we have the chance."

"Shirogane, you need to learn how to be considerate of things."

"What does that mean, Sanada-san?"

Akihiko's sense of consideration clashes horns with Naoto's sense of dedication. Junpei backs up and bumps into Yukiko, who accidentally activates the chamber. Everyone is alerted by this, and are startled to the bone as they suddenly hear chains rattling nearby.

"Fuck."

"Grrrrrrr woof!"

"We got company."

Not soon after, the Thieves prepare for the fight. Their clothes transfigure into their Metaverse attire, and their reactions range from excitement to disappointment.

"HELL TO THE EFF YEAH!" Ryuji roared as he looks at his biker outfit.

"Ugh, I forgot this gaping hope in my chest exists." Ann expressed dismay as she remembers why she doesn't miss the Metaverse a bit.

"It seems the stick has changed as well." Yusuke looks at the walking stick in his hand as it transformed into a sword.

"Damnit, not in this suit again." Makoto hung her head in shame as she felt the iron mask on her face once again.

"My, I missed this hat so much!" Haru joyfully waved her hat.

Their short period of reminiscence was interrupted by Naoto, who attempts to cuff Makoto.

"The hell!"

"Sorry, but Mitsuru Kirijo's orders."

"Naoto, uncuff the girl now."

"Sanada-san, you wouldn't like it if Kirijo-san would have us in her platter, right?"

The chains draw closer as a moan of horror echoes in the pathway.

"Goddamnit, lady! Just let us fight." Ryuji protested as Ken cuffed him.

"This is bullshit!" Ann is cuffed by Kanji, who gets kicked in the nuts by her afterwards.

"Did we do something wrong?" Haru asked innocently as she was cuffed by Yukiko. 

"Stay still, man. Nothing personal, okay?" Junpei cuffs Yusuke.

Left with no choice, Akihiko grabs the sword and points it to Naoto. The latter aims her revolver at him as the two face a standoff.

"Sanada-san..."

"Naoto, take a look around you."

The sounds of death come closer.

"This isn't the time for that."

And closer.

"What's gotten into you?"

AND CLOSER.

"We're fucked if we don't let them go now!"

Finally, the Reaper bursts through the walls and looms over the group. Naoto scowled as she was forced to give the order Akihiko would appreciate.

"Uncuff them now!"

The Shadow Operatives uncuff the Phantom Thieves as they prepare for battle.

"CAESAR!"

"SUMEO-OKAMI!"

Their Personas attack the reaper with God's Hand and Burning Petals, which made the Reaper stagger as more attacks came through.

"TAKEJI ZAITEN!"

"YAMATO SUMERAGI!"

With a strike of Wild Thunder and Megidola, the Reaper was beginning to weaken. However, it caused desperation in itself and built up its power instead.

"TRISMEGISTUS!"

"KALA-NEMI!"

"WOOF! (CERBERUS!)"

A flurry of Maragidynes burn the beast, but it wasn't enough just yet as it unleashed a high-powered Megidolaon at the Shadow Operatives, blasting them to the walls in the process. As Kanji tries to charge at it, he receives a whip to the face from Ann as she begins to power up and call out her Persona.

" **Celestine!** Give them hell!"

The Reaper is then burned alive by the long-haired Persona. As soon as this was done, a horde of Belial, Raja Naga, and Kali close in on them.

"Fox!" Makoto commanded Yusuke as she powers up, "Can you try to slice them all at once?"

Yusuke gave out a condition as he picked up the sword. "I could if I have a better vantage point."

"Then look for one! Noir!"

Haru knew the order and summoned her Persona. " **LUCY!** Aid us all!" Everyone then feels a strong coating that repelled the incoming attacks on them as she commanded it again. ""Psycho Force!"

Ken tends to Koromaru as he witnesses how the old Thieves work compared to Ren's team. "They seem systematic."

Naoto winced as she nods her head in admission. "True. Amamiya winged their plan despite the great introduction."

" **William!** Let 'em have it!" Ryuji commands his Persona to go while as the cannon arm fires a high-voltage attack. Meanwhile, Yusuke leaps from rock to rock in getting the right spot to strike. After finding the spot, he signals Makoto for the debuff.

" **Agnes** , give them Checkmate!"

"A motorcycle?" Akihiko watched in surprise.

"Not just any motorcycle..." Junpei's mouth gaped with awe and drool. "That's a speed demon!"

Makoto performs a donut spin as she weakens the horde, giving Yusuke the chance to freeze them with his Persona.

"Freeze them to their despair, **Gorokichi!** " As soon as the enemies froze, he uses the new sword to slash them all in one strike. At the click of his sword returning to the case, all the enemies shattered. This didn't give them a break in the fighting, though.

"Take them down, Trismegistus!"

"For real!?" Ryuji takes a hit from Junpei, who attempts to swing his bat at him while he was dazed. Ryuji recovered quickly and swung his steel pipe to counter Junpei's bat.

"Wily bastard!"

"Nothing personal, kid."

"Kiss my effing ass!"

Makoto and Naoto did not hesitate to recover and aim their revolvers in a stand-off.

"Figured you were gonna do the same, Niijima-san."

"Don't mess with the Queen, if you want to live."

"It all comes down to the fastest hands in this fight."

The gunfight begins with both of them taking cover. Both get hit by only one bullet.

As for Ann, she is suddenly playing tug-of-war against Kanji.

"THIS IS FOR WHIPPING MY FACE!" He tugged the whip to his end.

"THIS IS FOR FUCKING SETTING US UP!" She pulled her end harder, giving Kanji a little trip.

"HOW DO YA LIKE THIS THEN!?" Kanji attempts to shock Ann with electricity, but Ann had the same idea by lighting her whip on fire.

Yukiko runs off and uses her throwing fans as Haru drags her axe towards her.

"H-Hey, Okumura-san! P-P-Please spare me from whatever murderous intent you have...."

"If only you all considered what we've done for you..."

"We didn't mean to! We were just following orders!"

Yukiko pleads for her life as Haru drew closer to her. She passes out after Haru giggled and said that she wasn't gonna kill her.

Oddly enough, Yusuke's sword reverts back to the walking stick. Luckily, he won't have to kill Akihiko as he uses the stick to block his punches.

"How... are... you... fast... for... mah-my..." The gray-haired boxing cop began to tire out from only hitting the stick and the air.

"I should be concerned of that as much as my concern for this stick."

"How is that not breaking?"

"I do not seem to know."

"Where did you get that, anyway?" Akihiko gave up punching, catching Yusuke off-guard as he showed the stick.

"It appears to have been made by me, though I do not remember engaging in craftsmanship like this."

"Who owns that anyway? Madarame?"

"No, I believe the owner was Millee Strucker, whom we have had suspicion since she visited us for strange reasons."

"Now why would she have a walking stick?"

"Because she claimed to be blind." Ann aims her VZ61 at Akihiko's head. "Yet, she had asked for assistance from our other friend instead of relying a lot on the stick."

Pretty soon, the Shadow Operatives are forced to surrender after the guns were pulled out. Naoto was running out of bullets, so she too surrendered. Afterwards, Makoto demanded answers. She began her rough interrogation with Junpei.

"Start talking."

"We were only sent by Mitsuru-senpai to investigate this pit alone and find out more of its origins!"

She turned to Kanji.

"You guys just had to show up, so we thought capturing the old Phantom Thieves was a good idea and all."

Ann caught his words and echoed it. "Old Phantom Thieves?"

Makoto turned to Yukiko, who spoke slowly. "We already had word that your leader had a team in Nayami, but to think it wasn't you guys..."

Haru and Ann look at each other with concern and worry. Ryuji tries to comfort them, but decides not to. Not yet, at least.

"What did this team look like?"

Akihiko can only give the codenames. " **Joker, Crow, Mona, Violet, Diamond, and Angel**."

Ryuji jumped at the sound of Akihiko mentioning four familiar names. "Wait, so Morgana.... Sumire.... and Akechi are the only ones we know."

Makoto gives an approving sound as she continued. "Do you know the identities of the other two?"

Naoto spoke up. "We only know one out of fact, the other.... is a mystery to itself."

Ann walks to Naoto and shows her a photo of Shiho. "Is this the one?"

"Indeed. I don't know which codename, but she is indeed one of them."

Ann was taken aback, both shocked and angered by the fact that Ren forced the old Thieves out and replaced them with two new members.

"So Shiho Suzui is-"

"A Phantom Thief. And a mouthy one, too."

Kanji received a slap to the face from Ann.

"Say one more word about my best friend again, and I will make this whip coil on your neck."

Ken, who is now hugging Koromaru, finally broke his silence. "She kinda is. Said a lot of F bombs throughout our fight."

"For real?!" Ryuji can't help but blurt out his catchphrase.

Makoto immediately shrugged off the thought and ordered them to talk about Mitsuru's plans.

"It's for something called Project Sacrificial Lamb. We don't know much of its contents." Akihiko lied, knowing that telling them the truth would force the Thieves to act impulsively instead of wisely backing off.

"It involves you, though I dunno how or why." Naoto followed up.

Yusuke pondered at the title of the project. Then an idea struck his mind.

"What if we ask Mitsuru Kirijo about that?"

Akihiko was appalled by the thought process Yusuke had. "Are you out of your mind? She knows you're a Phantom Thief! No way you can get to her without being caught."

"Hmm? I was simply planning on asking her that while I paint her nude."

One.

Two.

Three.

Silence filled the derelict zone they are standing on.

"Did you just say you'll paint her nude?"

"Of course. Is there something wrong with it?"

"N-N-No....."

Haru notices Junpei and Akihiko turning red. Seems the thought of Mitsuru naked brought back some old (forgettable) memories.

"Damnit, this kid has balls..." Junpei hissed under his breath.

"Uh, are you two okay?" Kanji asked them.

"We can ask the same to you, blood boy."

"H-Huh?!" Kanji notices that his nose is bleeding. _Shit, I just had another dirty thought._

Ann realizes this and immediately screamed and made obnoxious singing noises as she covers her ears and walks out.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Boy issues." Ryuji snickered.

"Fuck off, Ryu- AHHHH!"

Ann's words were cut off after one of the hanging bodies fell on her. Ryuji immediately rushed to help her and, to both their surprise, are petrified at the sight of the body's identity.

"Nishiyama-kun?"

"What the hell...."

_**Location: Shujin Academy, Aoyama-Itchome  
** _ _**Time: 1200 hours** _

"Hiya, Sumire!"

"Oh, Futaba-san!"

Futaba finds Sumire on the rooftop eating her lunch alone. After insisting on joining her, the two girls began to talk about exams and Neo Featherman. As the discussion went on, Futaba's phone rang and excused herself from Sumire.

"Yo!"

_"Futaba, where are you now?"_

"Makoto? How's Hiroshima?"

Futaba mentioning Hiroshima stopped Sumire from eating further. As much as how peaceful the rooftop is, it isn't a good idea to talk about secret stuff. She pretended to eat slowly as she continues eavesdropping on Futaba.

"What do you mean don't trust Sumire?"

 _"We found other Persona users. Apparently, they know something we don't. And Ren refuses to answer our calls, so we suspect that something is up_ _."_

"But what does have to do with Sumire again?"

_"She knows something, and it's obvious she won't tell us. Until then, don't trust her on our mission unless she trusts us with theirs."_

Sumire slowly retreated to her spot as Futaba ends the call. Giving a fake smile, she asks Futaba who was calling her.

"Eh, it was Makoto. Her field trip to Hiroshima got jacked coz of the recent incident."

The bell rang as Futaba dashed out to her class. Sumire, on the other hand, called up Ren.

_"Sumi?"_

"They know...."

_"What? Who knows?"_

"Makoto-senpai and the others.... they know what we're doing."

_"What?! How?"_

Sumire can tell how angry he is, so she tried to muster up more courage to avoid receiving a portion of his anger.

"Futaba-san was called earlier, and I overheard them talk about the Hiroshima attack." She paused before finishing her explanation. "They must have encountered Sanada-san or Shirogane-san."

_"Damnit, we gotta call in an emergency meeting. Will you make it later?"_

"I-I'll try."

_"Okay. Don't pressure yourself. You're the only one who is living the normal life among us. Shiho can't show up in Shibuya anytime she wants. Akechi is supposed to be dead. I'm not supposed to running around buying supplies. And Kasumi... well, we can't explain to them about her yet."_

"I'll be fine, Senpai. We just need to hurry with this mission now or we're gonna have Sanada-san, Kirijo-san, Manahashi, AND our old team after our tails." Sumire gave a clear understanding as she accepted the possible risks if their plan goes bust because of a new problem.

_"Alright. Take care now. Say hi to your dad for me."_

"I-I love you."

_"I love you too."_

After hanging up the phone, Sumire felt relieved temporarily as she now has a new problem of her own.

"Why am I suddenly the guest of Dad's show?"

_**Location: Genbaku Ruins, Hiroshima  
** _ _**Time: 1330 hours** _

"Better watch yourself."

Akihiko gave them a final warning as he and the Shadow Operatives bade farewell to the Phantom Thieves. Meanwhile, Makoto showed signs of frustration after hearing what they said.

"How could Ren do this to us!? We're his teammates, for fuck's sake!"

Ann is conflicted between being angry at him (and Shiho) or trying to understand him.

"Dude can't just betray us.... right?" Ryuji frowned as his uncertainty gave more worries for the group.

"Well, I don't believe them on the betrayal part." Ann spoke. "They can be right on them hiding stuff from us, but they are wrong if they think Ren abandoned us."

"I agree with Ann here." Yusuke supported the blonde model. "If our leader were to betray us, he wouldn't be interacting with the likes of Sumire."

"I don't seem to follow, Yusuke." Makoto tilted her head with a finger on her chin.

"He may be operating without us, but he certainly would need us for later parts of his mission."

"And how is that ever helpful?"

Ann answered Makoto for Yusuke to think more. "Well, he will open up to us. We can always corner Sumire or Morgana or even the 'Millee' girl for answers."

Haru then had an idea from what Ann said.

"Oh! I just remembered that Sumire-chan will be on TV tonight!"

"Hey, yeah! Didn't she come from winning a championship to tutoring your kids to saving that detective on TV?"

Ann gasped at the realization and searched for the article again.

"Ann, ya alright?"

"I just remembered something..."

Ann finds the article and shows the photo of AKIHIKO carrying an unconscious Sumire after the latter saved him.

"Damnit, they tricked us."

"Looks like they were in cahoots with Ren."

"No. Just Sanada-san, from the looks of it. Looks like he isn't the only one keeping secrets."

Makoto analyzed the photo as she began to think through. "What if Sanada-san is an inside man for the Shadow Operatives?"

"You mean like a double agent?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Haru took a look at more articles about Akihiko regarding the incident. It was mostly him denying the connection between Sumire saving him and him raiding a child trafficking site.

"Sanada-san is surely adamant about his stance regarding Sumire-chan's heroism." She said with a downcast look.

"We can't trust Shirogane as well." Ryuji argued.

"What made you say that?"

"You expect her to tell the truth after she tried to cuff us? What if she is making us target Ren and the newbies while they wait until we get too tuckered out?"

Ann sees a point in Ryuji's logic. "True, they cuffed us when we planned on defending them. But that was before we knew they were Persona users. And them being Persona users makes things 10x scarier."

Yusuke adds his argument. "It simply puts to show that we have no idea who to believe. We can simply rely on Ren, though his lack of contact and communication obviously puts us on edge."

Haru placed her argument. "We can't trust Sanada-san either. The last time we trusted a detective, we were already planned to be killed. And even though he isn't entirely with Mitsuru-san, it could be possible he is using us as expendable assets."

Makoto took into account all their hypothetical arguments. She sighed as she resorted to a last option.

"I guess I'm gonna have to call Futaba-chan again. We'll play our own game at this point."

"What do you have in mind, Makoto?"

"We'll have Futaba reserve us seats for her live interview. We WILL make sure she gives up Ren's true plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said earlier, this chapter is a bit tricky.
> 
> Team Makoto finds out half of the truth from Akihiko, but are unsure to trust him after his subtle protectiveness towards Sumire. Then there's Naoto who, despite being a truthful and deductive person, sometimes lacks the sympathy and open-mindedness of things to consider their side and struggles. And of course, they can't trust Ren due to how he shunned them off throughout the entirety of his mission. Therefore, they cannot fully comprehend a conclusion since they have conflicted opinions. While Futaba is advised to not trust Sumire, Sumire already knew beforehand about the sad reality of the mission.
> 
> Stay tuned to how things will go in the interview in the next chapter, "Revelations", where the Neo-Thieves attempt to have their plan set on live television!


	18. Shiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Kasumi, Morgana, and Akechi managed to wrap up their business in the outskirts of Iwatodai. Meanwhile, Naoto and the Shadow Ops get into conflict with Shadows and the old Phantom Thieves as both teams investigate to uncover the truth. Makoto and company then begin to question on who to lay their trust on: Akihiko (who has a side motive), Naoto (who is determined to finish the mission to keep Mitsuru off her ass), or Ren (their ever-so-daring leader who went off their grid).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE we proceed to the events in the TV station, just wanted to add this chapter. It will be Shiho-centric, and it focuses on how she is coping with herself until the current events. Let's just say she has a few issues she wants to take off her chest.
> 
> With that said, let's continue...

_**March 24, 20XX** _

_**Location: Ogikubo, Tokyo  
Time: 0800 hours** _

After sending her message to Kasumi (who ran off with Akechi and Morgana to Setsumagi for the intel heist), Shiho sighed sadly as she entered the ramen shop. Normally, she would just go buy crepes or bread for her breakfast, but she decided to eat there to kill time until the plan begins. The chef somehow recognizes her as he gave out the menu.

"Shiho Suzui. It's been a while since we last saw you here."

"Oh, hey." She replied with a forced smile, her gaze instantly going back to the menu.

"Something the matter? I don't remember you coming here for breakfast back then." Even the chef noticed.

"I just feel like having a huge breakfast. That's all."

After ordering five beef ramen bowls, Shiho told the chef to take his time in serving her orders as she has all morning to do so. She began to wonder how things will go well in their plan. 

_Normally, the Phantom Thieves would just infiltrate a 'Palace' and look for a treasure._ She recalled what Morgana told her after her awakening the previous week. _But things are way different this time. And especially when I heard that Akechi-kun tried to kill Ren during one of their missions...._

_Ren..._

_Why are you so daring all the time?_

Shiho began to turn pink at the thought of their leader. She tried shaking her head off the thought and went back to the plan.

_Sumire-chan is also gonna try her best to be helpful in this one, since this is her second mission with them. I should ask her for tips in regards to being the rookie of the group._

She receives a message from Sumire. _'Guys, my Dad just invited me to his show tonight. I dunno why he suddenly made me a guest, but I have a bad feeling it's about Hiroshima.'_ The message alone made Shiho worry further as the possibility of a missing member in their mission puts the whole thing at risk. She slammed her head to table in troubled thoughts.

_Damnit, how the hell are we gonna pull this off? Where's Maruki-san when you need him?_

After finishing her last bowl, she paid and thanked the chef before heading for Shibuya. Reaching for her pocket to get the train fare, she felt a bullet inside and decided to meet up with Ren and Maruki in Shibuya. After arriving in the back-alley gunstore **Untouchable** , she finds Ren struggling to customize some of the weapons. Maruki, however, is nowhere in sight.

"Having a problem there?" She greeted Ren with a blank expression.

"A bit." He pretended to fix the gun. "It's a lot tricky to add the extra firepower for Sumire's rifle." A chuckle can be heard behind him as a man with a cap and large military coat approaches Shiho.

"You got way too many chicks on your team, Ren."

"Come on, Iwai. It isn't what you think it is." Ren furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

Iwai didn't seem seem to stop enjoying. "Well, if being a Phantom Thief makes you a ladies man, go figure. I'm just surprised they can hold a lot of guns."

Shiho whipped out the bullet and asked Iwai for a matching ballistic in his menu. While the gruff checks out his mini-warehouse, Ren walks up to her.

"I take it you finished breakfast?" He kindly asked.

"Yeah. Five ramen bowls wasn't really bad at all." She responded with a downcast look only to switch to a startled one after Ren expressed his shock to how many bowls she ate.

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"If I know one thing, Sumire actually ate 7 in under two hours."

_Seven!? In two hours?! Fuck, his girlfriend had a bigger stomach than mine or Ryuji's!_

Ren managed to read Shiho's silence as she kept her eyes wide open after hearing that. Shiho quickly recovered as Iwai returns with a PKP Pecheneg machine gun.

"Well, this is the closest I can get for ya." He gave an apologetic look at her. "The bullet is from an M249, yet we don't even have the replica for it here."

"It's okay." She gave a small smile. "Mind if Ren can customize it on his tab?"

"Wait, what?"

"Hahaha! Letting Ren pay for the changes? Alright, you got a deal there."

As Shiho and Iwai shook hands, Ren shook his head in disbelief.

"I just had to tell her about this place."

_**Location: LeBlanc, Yongen-Jaya  
Time: 1200 hours** _

Arriving at the famed cafe that housed the Phantom Thieves, Shiho made her way inside as she looks at the place.

"Quaint... Peaceful... Make ya wanna live like a grandpa... Man, they weren't kidding." She mumbled to herself as a man with a pink shirt and beige pants looked at her with a smile.

"Welcome. Please have a seat."

"Thank you!"

As she sat on the booths, Sojiro presented to her the menu as he picked up the newspaper next to the phone. After Shiho ordered her lunch, Sojiro tells her that her meal will be served shortly. Soon after, the doorbell rings and alerts the two of the new customer.

"Welcome." Sojiro greeted him with a half-smile, opposed to how Shiho entered.

"Thanks, Sakura-san." The man bowed his head as he made his way to Shiho.

"Oh, Doc! What are you doing here?" Shiho sprang up from her seat as Sojiro looked at the two.

"Well, I was gonna come here to have the good feeling of reminiscence."

"About the coffee or about the Phantom Thieves?" Sojiro sternly asked him as he damn well remembered that he talked to Futaba a few times and made her desire into fruition. Sojiro himself admitted that he somewhat shared the same desire as Futaba, but wished he didn't submit to his alternate reality that easily.

"Well, both actually." Maruki showed a sheepish smile as he turned to Shiho. "I was gonna ask you what you're doing here though."

As the two sat down, Shiho looked down at her feet and untied her ponytail. She then spoke up with a somber tone.

"I just wonder if I'm actually worth it."

"Hmm?"

"You know... being a Phantom Thief and all."

Maruki looked at her cluelessly until he realized what she was implying. "Oh. You want me to hear your thoughts on it?"

Shiho gave a short nod as she looked at him dead in the eye.

"Actually, it all started after I told Ann that I was moving away..."

_18 months ago, **September 20XX  
**_

_**Location: Shujin Academy, Aoyama-Itchome  
Time: 1730 hours** _

"Have you finished your goodbye with Ann and her friend?"

Shiho's mom sadly asked her, knowing her daughter is going to be alone once again.

"Y-Yeah. I told her I'll come back soon."

"That may be a long time, however. Considering that this city has gone to hell ever since the Phantom Thieves showed up, I don't want any of us to be in trouble." Her father strictly explained as he held a grudge on Shujin Academy for their inaction towards his daughter's unfortunate fate. His words shut down Shiho's hope in reuniting with her best friend.

 _"As soon as we arrived home, we packed our remaining stuff and immediately took the long way to Nayami. Of course, it was boring as fuck on the way there, but it was giving an emptier feeling than I thought."_ Shiho recalled the series of events that transpired as she then went to the part of her enrollment in Nayami National High.

_"After we arrived in our new home, we directly went to the school and had me enrolled there immediately. I was used to Shujin being a big school that I felt overwhelmed by how big Nayami National High was. The science labs were wide and had a lot of apparatuses there to accommodate two classes at once! Then there is a cafeteria for us to eat instead of feeding ourselves in the classrooms, the courtyard, or the rooftop! The classrooms and library were huge due to the number of students attending, so we kinda hit the jackpot in a way."_

Maruki laughed at how enthusiastic Shiho was in explaining her story. Earlier he saw her with a sad face, and now he gazes at her as she went to a cheerful look. Sojiro can't help but listen to them as well after serving their food.

_"As much as I enjoyed how living the countryside life is, I still felt empty."_

Aaaaand she's back to being sad.

_**Location: Nayami National High School  
** _ _**Time: 0800 hours** _

_"On my first month in school, people gave me weird looks and comments along the lines of 'A city girl in the sticks? She must have fucked up big time.' or 'Only a scandal would force a girl like her to come here. And_ _honestly..."_ Her eyes began to tear up as she tried to wipe them off. _"I never felt that alienated before. I mean, Ann felt like that as well but I became her friend after a few days. As for me? Who the hell would even be friends with a rape victim from the urbanized life? Even the teachers seem to talk to me out of pity."_

_"And you wish for them to see you as a normal person without any labels?"_

_"Yes."_

"We're so sorry, Suzui-san. We were not aware that someone leaked your information." One of the teachers apologized while the other gave her reassurance.

"We'll look into it and reprimand the one who leaked it."

As she listened to them, she gave them a grim look that made one teacher flinch.

"I don't think you plan to help me out entirely."

"What made you say that accusation?"

"Because the teachers in Shujin said the same thing before and after I was violated!" Shiho's tearful look went parallel with her present-day look. She continued as she cried her heart out.

"I helped an old classmate of mine ward off the rumors he was shot at, and I damn well know it isn't true. Try to reprimand your own students after they let out something that is not meant to go out!" She ran off and went straight to the rooftop, hiding there to cry freely until she slept. She woke up around night time with 7 missed calls, and depressingly went home without giving a good explanation.

Maruki and Sojiro looked at each other, then at Shiho. Shiho bawled her eyes as she looked at them staring at her not out of pity but out of concern and openness.

"Go on. We're listening now." Sojiro gave her an assuring look as she continued. Shiho then continued as a few more tears leaked from her eyes.

_17 months ago, **October 20XX**_

" _After the whole Okumura incident, people only approached me if I was supporting the Phantom Thieves. I only told them they saved my life, and they immediately scrutinized me for it. Like, what the fuck is wrong with supporting them? As far as I know, the Thieves never did anything wrong. I knew something was off, but what can I do to help? I'm just a nobody."_

"Tch." She gave a disapproving look. "The hell is wrong with them?"

A girl purposefully spills milk on her meal, causing Shiho to chuck it to her hair. The girl was furious after everyone laughed at her instead of Shiho.

"I hope those Phantom Thieves kill you, you slut!"

"I thought you never believed in that crap?" She gave off a smug grin as people whispered around her. "If anything, they should go after you and your posse there."

The principal arrived and called the both of them to his office only to let Shiho go free.

"Justice always prevails..."

"Hey, Suzui!" A boy called out.

She turned and saw him running up to her. "Whatcha want with me?"

"You believe in the Phantom Thieves? Why?"

"I owe them a life debt after they arrested the man who sexually assaulted me. If they were the ones who saved your life, wouldn't you repay them?"

Her question stunned the boy as she walked off.

_"So you were aware of the Phantom Thieves for how long?"_

_"When Ann told me that Kamoshida was arrested for good, I felt a relief on my chest. Then she showed me their first calling card, which gave a red flag considering I only know one person who would write like that. But I shrugged it off as if it was a joke. But when the news came rolling about Madarame, that mafia guy in Shibuya, and Medjed.... I can't help but believe in them for doing something what others can't do."_

_"You seem to find inspiration from the Phantom Thieves. Did you use that inspiration in Nayami?"_

Shiho paused to think on the times her strength and faith in the Phantom Thieves (specifically, Ann and Ren) was applicable in her new life.

_"Well, there was that one time I was forced to teach the sports club volleyball against my wishes. Though I didn't gain any friends from the sports club, I did teach them not only volleyball but also a few sports ethics."_

_"Looks like Takamaki-san wasn't joking about the whole 'volleyball is life' thing."_

Shiho laughed at the comment, knowing that Ann really loves using the "_______ is Life" joke. _"Well, yes and no. One, I do wish to compete as a professional volleyball player in the Olympics, mainly to outshine Kamoshida and to make my family and friends proud. Second, I see myself more as an adventurer, so maybe an anthropologist or something along those lines could help me."_

"But that doesn't give out a lot of money unless you're searching for artifacts." Sojiro pointed out as he gave an exasperated look.

"Well, I would get paid for discovering some ancient civilization or something. If not, I'll settle for becoming a trainer." She curtly shrugged as she finished her food.

"You have big dreams, Suzui-san."

"Well, they only came to my head after I found Ren's resident idiots."

Sojiro was wondering who she was talking about until Maruki figured out.

"You mean Daisuke and Kana?"

_16 months ago_ **_November 20XX_ **

_"Yup!"_ she changed to her happy face, _"Those two were very chatty to the point that the whole anthropology thing caught my interest. Kana was interested in becoming like some badass artifact hunter while Daisuke was more of the suave man with a plan when it came to that. After I clarified them about what they were talking about, only Daisuke continued to talk to me. Kana only became my friend after I saved her ass in gym and English class. One day changed for all of us...."_

"You better thank her, Kana!" Daisuke's voice boomed at the now-empty classroom.

"Just because she helped me in English doesn't guarantee her a friendship pass." Kana bitched around while applying her lipstick.

"Yeah, well she made you copy her answers and saved your ass a lot in gym class. Just show some gratitude to her, will ya?"

"Goddamnit, Dai. You're simping on her already?"

"Shut up! You're acting like those girls who leaked her info."

Kana stopped in her tracks and slapped Daisuke hard.

"You better watch it, Daisuke, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?"

"Suzui!"

Shiho appears from the stairway as she finished reading a book. "I heard everything, you know."

"Then you damn well know I won't go easy on you, Suzui." Kana warned her.

"Then go. Your friend seems to be eager to talk to me." She dared with a stoic tone.

"Coz he has a thing to be nice to girls he likes."

"Fuck off, Kana."

As the two passed by Shiho, the loner spoke two words that were directed to Kana. "You're forgiven." She then makes her way to the rooftop. Daisuke goes after her to keep her company, forcing the suddenly doubtful Kana to join them.

"H-Hey, Suzui..." Daisuke looked at Shiho, who was standing at the edge. "HEY! GET OFF FROM THERE!"

"Damnit, Dai. You're too- Holy shit! Don't you dare jump!" Kana found herself in a state of panic.

As Shiho glanced at the ground below, she slowly sat down and watched the sun set, much to the relief of the two.

"Were you nuts about jumping off the roof?" Daisuke scolded her. "You could have died!"

"How do you think I ended up here?" Shiho hung her head, trying to avoid crying. Daisuke glared at Kana as he walked towards her.

"What the hell was on that leak?"

"Dai.."

"Tell me, damnit! We already lost one friend, and we're gonna lose another."

Kana reluctantly told Daisuke what was on the leak: Shiho was abused physically and sexually by Kamoshida to the point where she jumped 40 feet off a rooftop to kill herself. Pretty soon, they hear her weeping with her head buried in her knees.

"Hey, it's alright..." Daisuke tried to hug her but recoiled at the last second. She kept crying as Kana decided to hug her instead.

"I-I'm sorry for doing that to you..." She suddenly felt the guilt of her actions crawling on her skin and forcing her to cry. "I just thought you made those stuff up to make yourself famous, you know?"

"Not a valid reason to do that, you know." Daisuke looked at his crying friend as he scolded Kana again. "You became the very thing you detest."

"Dai, mind if you can watch her for a bit?"

"Where ya going?"

"To get myself expelled."

"WHAT?!"

"It's my fault, okay?"

"Like hell, you're getting expelled! No one is leaving today!" Daisuke clenched his fist as he struggled to keep his composure. "Not anymore."

Shiho lessened her crying and noticed the two arguing about the sudden decision. "Please don't do that."

"Huh? But why? I sorta ruined your stay here in Nayami National High?"

Shiho then told them that finding another school would be difficult for her if her parents found out about another attempt. She was planning on jumping when no one was looking anymore.

"Okay, how about this? You promise you will NEVER jump anymore if we keep tabs on you. Alright?"

"That was a poorly established promise, Daisuke! It's supposed to be 'You promise to never attempt something like this again if we help you get used to this place'.

Kana realized that she just spoke out of character.

"Look who's the sensible one now... Hmmm?"

"You bastard! You tricked me!"

Shiho began to giggle, then laugh at the two as they began bickering.

_"You somewhat made new friends in the end."_

_"Yeah, and I was planning to spend New Years with them until I went into a coma."_

"A coma!?" Sojiro's tone went worrisome as he thought that hearing the small counselling session is a blessing and a curse.

"Yeah. I just fell ill one day and went down to it for nearly three weeks. I don't know how or why, but even I find it a mystery."

Maruki remained quiet as he thought to himself in his head. _It was foolish of me to grant Takamaki her wish after all. I nearly killed Suzui-san for it._

"Then I just woke up one day, and before I know it... Daisuke and Kana apologized for no reason."

Sojiro tried to help out Maruki by asking her of her memory prior to the coma.

"What do you remember before you went out cold?

15 months ago, _**December 20XX**_

 _**Location: Hodabayashi District  
** _ _**Time: 1633 hours** _

"Man, Tokyo looks so dull after the elections."

Daisuke drank his soda as he, Kana, and Shiho watched the news in Taurus.

"Can't believe that Shido even tried to persuade this town to vote for him and his 'bright future'." Kana said in disdain.

"My friend said that he ruined the life of one of her friends by sending him to prison. So I guess their broadcast a few days ago was true all along." Shiho added as she finished her beef bowl.

As the three watch, Shiho suddenly sees the sky on TV turning red. She rubs her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Is it me or is the sky turning red in Tokyo?"

"Huh?" Daisuke checked the TV and saw the very thing Shiho saw. "What the hell?"

"That's giving off an ominous vibe." Kana spoke out.

Seconds later, bony structures pop out of the ground as Tokyo is being overrun by what looks like a skeletal tree. The camera gave a short view of a certain group standing in the Shibuya crossing as they stare at the tree.

"Ann?" After mentioning her name, she began to feel dizzy. Kana is alerted and asks Daisuke to call her parents, but Shiho insists that she is fine. She bids the two farewell to go home on her own. As she arrived home, she noticed her parents watching Shibuya under terror.

"Those Phantom Thieves better save those poor souls..." Her dad muttered under his breath.

"God, guide these young souls to victory..." Her mother prayed. Shiho decided to sit with them and watch as the battle unfolds. Seeing the Phantom Thieves battle against a giant, mechanic demon as they battled more and more. When her parents went out to buy dinner, Shiho continued watching as she saw the faces of the Phantom Thieves.

_"I saw them on TV. Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Niijima-senpai, Okumura-senpai, Futaba.... some weird cat thing, and Ren. I thought it was my dizziness hitting me hard and making me see things, and after they went down and battered to the core, I forced myself awake as I hoped for them to win."_

"NO! NONONONONO! You can't just go down and give up!" She roared at the TV. "I know you're there to save us! Please get back up!"

Her eyes widened as she saw them stand up one by one. A wide grin was displayed on her face, and it became shock and awe when she witnessed Ren summon Satanel.

"Oh, my God....."

_"That was the biggest thing I've ever seen. It was slightly bigger that the giant robot thing, but it was bigger than their Personas. And after it shot the heard of the robot, I felt a pang on my head. Then I collapsed."_

"So that's it, huh?"

"Yeah. My mom told me she found me unconscious with a smile, then my face went back to being blank as I reached the hospital."

"That must have been hard. Being unresponsive for three weeks...."

"I woke up from my suicide attempt after two weeks. No biggie." And just like that, Shiho returned to her cocky nature.

"You must have had some sort of unbreakable spirit in you, Suzui-chan."

Maruki snapped his fingers suddenly as the words of Sojiro reached his ears. "So that's why your codename is Diamond!"

"Codename? Wait, are you-" Sojiro lost track of what he was gonna say as Shiho gave him cocked eyebrows in response.

"Great. Another Phantom Thief. Is this why you came here?"

Shiho winced out of guilt. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's fine." he reassured her, "Though I reckon you wanna continue your story?"

Shiho nodded and opened her mouth to speak again. "So after everything was said and done, things were back to normal in school. That was, until last year...."

_11 months ago, **April 20XX**_

_**Location: Class 3-A, Nayami National High  
Time: 0900 hours** _

"I can't believe we're classmates thanks to you, Shiho!"

Kana joyfully hugged Shiho as she and Daisuke finally reached the top class on their final year in high school.

"In your face, bitches! Daisuke Matsunaga has conquered you all!" Daisuke let out an evil laugh as he taunted his fellow basketball teammates.

"You got lucky coz that Suzui chick is blowing you hard!" One of them insulted Shiho.

"What the hell did you say? Your mom is blowing you hard?" Shiho retaliated and gained some praise from the basketball team.

"Dude, you just got served by her..."

"Hey, Aoi, don't try to shove a fist at her..."

"Yeah, please don't. The last thing we need is expulsion."

"Hey, I ain't like that geekball Amamiya who assaulted Shido last year."

Shiho didn't like that one. "You have no right to speak of him like that."

"Oh? Triggered something from the cute little fuck rabbit?"

"Aoi, knock it off...." Daisuke tries to break them off.

"You have some nerve to come here and insult my friends, asshole." Shiho glared at him as she clenched her fist.

"Hmmm... I was hoping it wasn't your coach who got ya ripped inside. I wonder how Amamiya would do you if he was such a sleazebag in the f-"

POW!

A tooth falls onto the ground. Shiho shakes the pain off her fist as Aoi looks back at her with a bloody mouth.

"You little...!"

He raises his fist as he attempts to punch Shiho back. Instead, Daisuke takes the hit and gets knocked to the ground. He swings another fist but is instead hit by a frizzy-haired boy.

"That's enough out of you, Aoi."

"Amamiya...!"

Shiho, Kana, and Daisuke stand there with smiles as Ren saves Shiho from getting hurt. Daisuke complained, however.

"Why didn't ya show up in time, man?"

"I forgot there were no trains in Nayami."

Shiho chuckled. "You got used to city life, huh?"

"Yep."

As Aoi attempts to stand his ground, his teammates block him from causing a fight and drag him to his classroom. Fortunately, they sided with Ren... but out of guilt for humiliating him in his final days of Nayami during his probation.

"Next time I find you hurting my girlfriend, I'll kick your ass." Ren defended Shiho, who blushed behind him. He turns to her and asks her if she felt okay.

"Y-Yeah, thanks. I should be asking you the same though, considering I helped in getting Maika Enishi to get ya outta there."

"Wait.." Ren looked at her with shock. "You did that?"

Daisuke and Kana asked the same thing. Shiho nodded.

"I just wanted to say thanks for, you know, helping out Ann and all." She slowly swayed her body as she felt a pink tint on her cheeks.

For obvious reasons, Daisuke brought up what Ren said.

"Wait, does this mean you two are a thing? Ren, you bastard!"

"I can't believe you actually believed what I said." Ren facepalmed as Kana laughed.

"Oh, Dai... you're one hopeless heap of shame."

"I could say the same to you, you cheap knockoff!"

"You little..."

As the two bickered like always, Ren sighed in both relief and disbelief.

"Even after I left for a year, they're still at it."

"Hey, at least they improved on a few things."

"How've you been, Shiho?" A smile crept on his face, glad to see a familiar face with him this time in the school that cast him out.

"I've been alright." She smiled back.

_"As soon as I debriefed Ren what happened, he and I would spend most time alone together. He would share stories about Sumire and he saved her more than once like a damsel in distress, but he remained humble about it."_

_"How is your relationship with Ren since his return?"_

_"Well, he began to teach me stuff he learned in Tokyo. The first time we hung out without the knowledge of Daisuke and Kana was in Nayami's branch of Penguin Sniper as we played a few rounds of 501."_

_"501?"_ Maruki gave a puzzled tone as Sojiro used a simpler term.

_"She meant darts."_

_"Oh, my bad. Continue."_

_10 months ago, **May 20XX**_

_**Location: Penguin Sniper- Nayami Branch, Yokirewa District** _

Ren and Shiho arrive in Penguin Sniper, where Ren began to explain how fun it was to spend time with the Phantom Thieves in playing darts and billiards. They were greeted by some students who then whispered and murmured about the two of them. Ren gave them a deadly gaze that made even the game attendants mind their own business. Shiho saw his actions and playfully slapped his arm.

"Gee, you really dunno when to keep eyes off you."

"What can I say? I have gained enough charm to even catch guys' attention, and sadly I don't swing that way." He spoke with a smirk on his face.

"Cheeky bastard."

"So..." he proposed, "501 or Deadshot?"

Shiho looked at the options next to her. On her left is an open space for darts partnered by complimentary drinks. On her right is a wide billiard table with a mini-snack bar. She hummed as she began to choose wisely.

"Would 501 be alright?"

"Of course."

As the two pay up to play 501, Shiho began to ask him a few questions.

"Last month, you defended me from Aoi by calling me your girlfriend." She then gave a sly smile. "And since I know that was a lie... I assume Ann managed to snag ya?"

Her comment made Ren miss the bullseye and land on a lane of 5. "I wonder if you're trying to make me lose already."

She shrugged. "That was your own fault. Your defense?"

"Ann didn't snag me."

"Huh? Wait, why?!"

Shiho was suddenly put off from her playful nature. "No fair! I was gonna try to tease her already."

Ren again missed the bullseye. "Well, at one point I did like her...."

"Go on..." She drew close to him out of curiosity.

"... but she knew that things would not work if we went dating."

"Pfft. If anything, Ann wouldn't mind having you anytime, anywhere."

"You sound sure about that."

"I'm her best friend. Duh."

Ren finally hit the bullseye. "Well, we're not dating."

Shiho pouted as it was her turn to throw the darts.

"My turn for questions..." Ren's expression changed. "Did you try to jump off again?"

Shiho paused before hitting the bullseye. "I'm sorry... Daisuke must have told you, huh?"

"Yep."

She shot her second bullseye. "And what Kana did?"

"Yep."

She flunked on the last dart, having lost her focus. "I'm really sorry."

Ren gave her a short hug that caught her off-guard. "Why not you try to beat me so I can tell ya who I'm dating."

She took the bait - hook, line, and sinker. "You're on."

_"I obviously lost that match, but it was quite fun. I insisted on 3 rounds, and I lost on Round 2. And even after we spent the whole afternoon there, we would end up becoming regulars in that place."_

_"Any other activities you two have engaged?"_

_"Well, we tried running together in that open field in Hadobayashi... and damn, he runs fast. And then there was that school play where I had to play Ophelia from Hamlet. It was somewhat funny because..."_

_8 months ago, **July 20XX**_

_**Location: Nayami National High Gymnasium  
Time: 2045 hours** _

"UNCLE CLAUDIUS! It is too late now to escape my kingdom!" Ren bellowed as he portrayed Hamlet. "I have exposed thee of thy treachery for which you have deceived us for far too long...."

"You think you can win against me, poor boy?" his fellow actor devilishly laughed. "You have been wounded and poisoned by Laertes' blade! Thou cannot defeat me as I flee!"

Ren then pulls out a throwing knife (which everyone thinks is a prop). "Not if this will stop thee!"

He tosses it to the actor, who hopes that it hits the pillow under his costume. "GAH!"

"Do not take me for a fool, Uncle... the blade I have thrown at you will reveal your true form!"

"You fiend..."

"Make a choice, for we are all bound to die... Isn't that right, Laertes?"

"Think of this as a repayment for exposing his treachery, boy..." Daisuke slumps as he plays possum.

As the actor pretends to drink the cup and die from the poison, Ren suddenly waltz his way to the center.

"I did it, Father! I finally avenged thee!" He raised his fist and shook it as he waits for the right moment to drop. "I have destroyed our family for thy justice! I have destroyed my life for thine own vengeance! And in the bitter end, I shall watch with thee in the heavens as the kingdom falls in anarchy!" He falls dramatically and faked his death.

_"He insisted on using an actual throwing knife instead of a toy sword to poison Claudius. Of course, everyone was scared of it. But that's what makes Ren... well, Ren."_

"I can't believe he actually went to act in a school play... I wonder if that caught him the attention of the ladies." Sojiro just can't help but tease the poor bastard as he imagined a crowd chasing after him.

"I know, right? He wasn't even supposed to be that _sexy_ in that voice of his..." Shiho admitted.

"Well, I guess we'll skip one month, considering he spent his vacation here and all..."

"Which is why I kinda felt depressed a bit."

Her words caught Maruki's attention again.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well...."

_5 months ago, **October 20XX**_

_**Location: Amamiya residence  
Time: 1920 hours** _

_"Summer was busy for me, too. So I was training for the tournament as well. I managed to hang out with Ren again, but he looked stressed. So during one of our group projects..."_

"Ren, you feeling okay?" Shiho noticed Ren's weary appearance.

"Sorry. I haven't slept properly the entire summer vacation."

"I bet Ann dragged ya to a lot of shopping places, huh?" Shiho elbowed him playfully.

"How did you know my summer was with Ann and the others?"

"Uh, coz you told me before you left?" Shiho now looked at him with concern.

"Sorry," Ren yawned, "I'll go take a nap, alright?"

"Suit yourself."

As soon as Ren caught Zs, Daisuke whispered to Shiho's ear.

"Someone's jealous."

"Shut up. He told me he isn't dating my best friend-"

"Which means you're the perfect candidate."

"He ALSO told me he has a girlfriend." Shiho emphasized to keep Daisuke off her ass.

_"I kept telling myself, 'I won't fall for him. He's like my first guy best friend and all! Sorry, Dai, but I feel closer with R- Aw, sonuvabitch. I can't let these thoughts hit me...'"_

_"So you began to fall for him as well?"_

_"Not entirely."_

_"Go on."_

_"After I finished our project and gave Ren his blanket, I decided to keep my head off of him by ignoring him for a week."_

_"That didn't work, didn't it?"_

_"Nope. As always, I get bashful and I can't help but talk to him or Dai or Kana just to shake off the feeling."_

_"So then what happened?"_

_"I started opening up the topic about Phantom Thieves. He kinda stiffened at first, but he told me about the crazy adventures they did. I knew back then they were the Phantom Thieves, but since my coma.... I already forgotten about them until the Alice incident."_

_"So he just shared you the information despite your slight memory loss on the Phantom Thieves business and all?"_

_"Yeah. And before I know it..."_

_1 month ago, **Valentine's Day 20XX**_

_**Location: Class 3-A  
Time: 1200 hours** _

"Please have my chocolates, Amamiya-san!"

"No way! Have mine!"

"You two are cheating! Taste mine first!"

Ren is then overwhelmed by the girls trying to give him chocolates. In the corner of the room, Daisuke bangs his head to the wall while Kana sits and watches him.

"How come he gets the ladies' attention?"

"Guy's a charmer, y'know." She turns around to see Shiho return. "Oh, Shiho! Perfect timing!"

"Why?"

Kana leaned on her ear to whisper. "Please tell me those chocolates are for Daisuke."

"Nope." She answered bluntly as she gestured the girls hounding on Ren to give her space.

"This came from the school mail. Chocolates didn't melt, for some reason."

"What!? You have a girlfriend, Ren-kun?" One of the girls pouted sadly.

"Yeah, I do. But don't worry, these chocolates won't be wasted."

The girls' screams pierced Shiho's ears as she placed her chocolates as well.

"Oh, Suzui has the hots for him also!" A girl with long locks pointed out.

"Oooh, how scandalous!"

"What are you? A tween?"

Ren looked at Shiho as he opened the chocolates. On top of the chocolate box was a piece of paper that said, "Please go to the prom with me."

"FOR REAL!?"

"SUZUI-SAN, YOU'RE SERIOUS?!"

"WE HAVE PROM?!"

Ren smiled back at her and wrote on the paper.

_"All the time for you until I reunite with my lover. He wrote that with that damned smile on his face, and damn me if the last lines never made me twitch my eye."_

_"Ah, he has done it to the maximum level. I'm a bit jealous of Ren at this point."_

_"Sakura-san, you can't be serious..."_

Shiho bowed in front of Ren and goes outside of her classroom, pumping her fist as she internally celebrated. But her expression changed after she remembered the mail she just gave. _Gotta endure it, Shiho. I am not gonna be as jealousy-prone as Ann._

_Present Day_

**_Time: 1411 hours_ **

"So this counseling session is somewhat more about your feelings for Ren."

"Huh?"

"None of this ever mentioned about your doubts as a Phantom Thief."

Shiho processed herself and realized she has finally fell for him and shifted her supposed talk to another direction.

"HOLY SHIT."

"Don't worry. We won't tell a soul."

"You two are unfair! You didn't stop me from talking about my feelings!" She pouted as Sojiro patted her head.

"Well, If I were to remember it closely.... you need to be saved the Phantom Thief before you can express your true feelings."

"But the least you can do was tell me to get straight to the point!" She furiously blushed as she continued pouting.

"I can tell you this, Suzui-san... If you ever get distracted by the dynamic that Ren and Sumire are showing, there is always room for you to grow your own dynamic and outshine them in your way." Maruki advised her strongly.

"Should I say my thoughts on being a Thief?"

"Will it be lengthy?"

"I'll try to keep it short this time." She slammed her head on the table. "Why the hell did I pour out my feelings......."

As Maruki and Sojiro refilled their coffee, Shiho then spoke out and summarized her Phantom Thief thoughts.

"As much as it fun to finally be a Phantom Thief, there are also reasons to not like it. Sometimes, I would wonder if what I'm doing is right. Shooing away Ann and her team just to make sure they don't get hurt. I mean, we will ask for their help eventually... but now, it feels like the secrecy of things is a moral dilemma for me."

Sojiro then turned off the TV and guided both Maruki and Shiho to the attic. The two were astonished to how many decorations Ren had during his stay in Tokyo.

"These gifts were given to him by the people he saved during his time as a Phantom Thief. From Ann-chan giving him that Rise Kujikawa poster, Kitagawa's stars on the ceiling... Hell, even Futaba gave him that I Love Tokyo shirt despite it being too small for him."

Shiho gave a little water to the plant when she saw its leaves dying. "Why show us this, Sakura-san?"

"There were many times the kids would doubt their membership and pathway to justice. Then Ren would just encourage them more and more with minimal verbal cues. For him, actions speak louder than words. And I believe it's best that your actions will determine where your moral dilemma should lean to." Sojiro discussed.

"I agree with Sakura-san." Maruki added, "It may be a dream come true for you, but it is all on you to show how much you want to be a Phantom Thief. It's always the hardest choices that requires the strongest wills."

Shiho then pondered quietly. **_Ren, Sumire, Akechi, Morgana_** _. They have been through this more than I did, and from what I learned... Not everyone has the strongest will. Especially Ren._

"But how will that help my doubts as a member of the Phantom Thieves in our current mission?"

"Now that, is all up to you." Maruki places a hand on her shoulder as she gave a confident nod.

"Okay. If I managed to stay strong on my own for nearly 18 months as Shiho Suzui, then I can handle being strong for the Phantom Thieves as Diamond."

Both adults gave her a smile and began to make their way downstairs. But an unexpected surprise awaits them downstairs by the booths.

"I knew it."

"Sumire-chan?"

"Yoshizawa-san?"

Sojiro remained quiet as he analyzed her expression.

"You heard us, didn't you?"

Sumire nods her head slowly.

"Even at my...."

"Yes." Her response was low.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't hold it in anymore." Shiho cautiously approached Sumire.

"Actually, it's okay." Sumire gazed at her with a positive expression. "I kinda knew you liked him since you two were classmates together."

"But-"

"I have my right to be jealous, and so do you. You're jealous about me being his girlfriend while I'm jealous about you being one of his only friends in his school. I'm not suggesting that you can try to woo him for his heart, but you can try to wow him with your style."

Sumire's words showed how much she matured during their long distance relationship. Maruki was at a loss for words while Sojiro can only chuckle.

"Smooooooth."

Sumire extends her hand to Shiho. "Well, we wouldn't want our Diamond to crack during today's emergency meeting. Right?"

"Emergency meeting?"

"I'll explain later."

Shiho smiles and shakes her hand. "Thanks for helping me lift something off my chest."

"You can thank Sojiro-san and Doctor Maruki for listening to you more."

"I just wish I confessed sooner." Shiho felt bashful for keeping her secret from the couple.

"You'll find someone someday. Like Ann-senpai. Or Makoto-senpai. Or Haru-senpai." Sumire slowly finished her statement as she hugged Shiho tightly.

"Your boyfriend is such an asshole for being a Debonair."

"I know."

"Now, shall we get going?"

The two girls bade the doctor and the cafe owner farewell. Before Maruki can leave...

"Uh," Sojiro cleared his throat. "You gotta pay for her meal."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BONUS ART: Shiho (civilian attire) and Ann (Panther attire)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I apologize if this is the loooooongest chapter I have made. (So far)
> 
> I originally planned it to be explained in two chapters, but my ass is gonna kill me if I took too long and decided to put this in one chapter.
> 
> To simply put it, I just wanted to pull out some origin story for Shiho after she moved away from Tokyo. But in a future chapter, we can finally tackle on the life of Kasumi XX to make things fair.
> 
> And one last thing, Sumire accepting Shiho's feelings for Ren without encouraging or discouraging her is a way for her to be mature as she slowly develops into a fine woman for our dear Joker.
> 
> Call it a filler chapter or whatever. So stay tuned for the next chapter for the main event this time!


	19. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> While the events of Team Makoto vs. Team Naoto occurred in Hiroshima, Shiho Suzui decides to take a few things off her chest and admit to falling for her leader's charms. Luckily, the leader's girlfriend is okay with it as long as she doesn't make things too personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! New chapter! Now we begin the main event.
> 
> Though a fight in a TV station would be unusual, buuuut let's see how this goes. This will also be a chapter where their secrecy is tested due to being directly interviewed by Sumire's own dad!
> 
> With that said, let's get it on!

_**March 24, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya Central Street  
**_ _**Time: 1600 hours** _

Having a snack in the nearby diner, Sumire and Shiho wait for the others. Feeling a bit awkward, Shiho avoids Sumire's eyes for a while until Sumire pats her shoulder.

"Come on, I told you it's okay." Sumire chimed at Shiho.

"It feels wrong, though." She retorted.

"As long as I know you two aren't dating behind my back." Her grim tone somewhat betrayed her gleeful smile. Shiho then pulls off Sumire's glasses and tries to put them on.

"Shit, how do you see in these?" Shiho looked around with her glasses until she notices a few figures walking to her path.

"Come on, Shiho. Give back Sumire's glasses." Ren requested Shiho as the latter returned Sumire's glasses.

"S-Sorry." She blushed and looked down. Morgana knew from the get-go what that meant.

"Oh? Has the teasing become true?" He arrogantly taunted Shiho's feelings.

"Zip it, Morgana. Or I'm gonna tell Ann you sneak out of LeBlanc sometimes just to watch her sleep." Shiho blindly blackmailed him, and Morgana can't call her bluff.

"You wouldn't!"

"Morgana, you're better than this." Ren shook his head as he faced Shiho, who is still looking down.

"Is something wrong?" She got spooked a bit.

"N-Nothing. It's just..."

Sumire decided to tell Ren the truth. "She fell in love with you like how Ann-senpai, Makoto-senpai, and probably Haru-senpai did."

 _And there goes another tally. But at least I can use her old teasing as a rebuttal._ Ren thought to himself.

"So you have finally fell to the harem route, huh?" he cockily teased Shiho with a smirk as he observed her face turning red.

"H-Hell no! I would n-never!"

"When did you find out about this, Sumi?" he pats her head, which made her blush more than Shiho.

"I saw her heading for LeBlanc. She was talking with Doctor Maruki and Sojiro-san."

"Oh, no..." Ren dramatically said. "The Harem God has discovered another candidate."

"REN!"

"Senpai!"

He laughs at their reactions. "I'm kidding. We all know Sumire is my one and only." He then switched his expression into a dumbfounded one. "Seriously, though... Sojiro does that sometimes."

"I can tell." Shiho shook her head off from Sojiro's girl comments. "But he does give great advice. He even showed me the attic."

"Which I still can't believe you sleep there for a year." Sumire playfully gave him a pout. "You know how hard it is for two people to sleep in there, Ren?"

"Not that hard." He replied nonchalantly.

"I didn't mean it literally."

Akechi and Kasumi arrive as the two lovers began playing with each other. Akechi fakes a vomit while Kasumi smacks his head.

"Quit being a baby, Akechi."

"Like you would have the balls to show public affection."

"I do. In MY world. All the time." She sports out a grin.

"Oh, I wonder how that Akira guy managed to handle you." He groaned.

"With tender, loving, and extensive care." She answered smugly, annoying Akechi even further.

"You did not need to tell me that."

Shiho and Kasumi hug each other until the former slapped her shoulder.

"The hell were you? I got so damned bored and let my heart out with embarrassment."

"What are you talking about?" Kasumi tilted her head in confusion.

"N-Never mind! Just start our little meeting, Ren."

Ren gave a stern nod and ordered everyone to follow him to Untouchable. As the group entered, Ren notices Iwai and Kaoru tinkering with the machine gun Shiho ordered earlier.

"I see you haven't paid the man, Ren." Shiho sighed in disappointment. "And here I thought, you had infinite money in those pockets of yours."

Iwai turns around and sees Ren and his crew. Kaoru stood up and offered Ren their special handshake. Akechi and Kasumi laughed while Shiho and Sumire looked at the two. Not soon after, even the Yoshizawa twins did her special handshake as Shiho stared at Akechi.

"Just a fist bump will do." Akechi reached his fist out and let Shiho jab at his knuckles lightly.

"So this is your new crew, huh?" Iwai observed their faces carefully. "Ren.... Yoshizawa #2 (Number 2?)... Machine Gun Chick... Blind Girl... and Spoiled Brat."

"The hell did you just call me?" Akechi was ready to throw Iwai down to the ground as Ren pointed out his disguise.

"Easy there, _Jasone_."

"Why the hell would you bring a blind girl here, Ren? That's fucked up." Iwai shook his head as Kasumi spoke.

"Do not worry, Mr. Gunsmith. I, Millee Strucker, am no weakling to my surroundings."

He sighed out of worry. "That doesn't help me, but whatever."

He then gives them the back area to hold the meeting. He glances at Kasumi again and notices her beauty mark behind her sunglasses.

"Have I seen you before?" He stopped her for a second.

"I believe not. This is my first being led here."

"Huh. It's funny coz you look like that Yoshizawa girl's twin with that mark on your eye."

Everyone froze as they slowly looked at Kasumi, who stopped dead in her tracks before Iwai laughed.

"I was just messing with ya. Go have fun."

As the group convened in the mini-warehouse, Ren lays out the 411 for the mission.

"Considering that my dear Sumi is tonight's guest instead of you, Akechi... (Piss off, Ren.) We're gonna have to operate behind the scenes. But after Sumire gave a compromise on Makoto's team, they know a slight bit of our operations so far."

"How the hell did they find out?" Kasumi looked at Ren with furrowed eyebrows.

"Either Naoto Shirogane or Akihiko Sanada told them about us. Considering that Yu Narukami is here in Tokyo while Yukari Takeba and her team were in Setsumagi earlier, they are the most probable snitches."

"So we're improvising." Akechi took a wild guess.

"Yeah. All of you will work as staff of the studio as you try to counter whatever Makoto and her team are doing."

Sumire analyzed the idea until she discovered a missing piece. "Wait, what about you?"

"I'll be your partner in the show."

"What?!"

"How are you gonna pull that off, Joker?"

"Please tell me you have a valid explanation for your stupidity."

"I am called by many names. Ren Amamiya. Akira Kurusu. Arsene Raoul Lupin. ( **What are you trying to do?** ) But now, they shall see in the spotlight," He steps on a box as he flexed his arms. "the one and only Phantom Thief Joker!"

Shiho spits her drink out and expressed her anger. "Are you fucking nuts? That's a kamikaze stunt you're trying to pull."

"I'm with Shiho-senpai. That's too dangerous, exposing yourself to public and all."

Ren looked at Sumire and sighed in defeat. "I know. But it's the only way we can catch her team off-guard. If there are any Kirijo soldiers, then we'll have them kicked out as well."

Akechi then reconsidered Ren's plan. "As much as I hate to admit, but his idea seems sound. Although Sumire will be garnering the attention for the most part, having Ren interrupt the show would keep the audience at their feet as we go in and do our job."

"He's right." Kasumi agreed with Akechi as she opened the blueprints. "The center stage is the widest spot in the area, and Joker can actually cling on the beams until we put the lights out for a sec. Meanwhile, for the staff...." She carefully studied the perimeter until she finally gets an idea. "Shiho, you'll be posing as one of the prop handlers. I need you to make sure that the new movement-sensing spotlights follow Joker and rig a few things like the vote caster or the sounds."

"On it!" Shiho made a salute as she understood her role.

"Akechi, you'll be the one taking charge of crowd control. If things get hot, you-"

"Fire my gun and let hell break loose. No worries." Akechi sort of deviated her idea, but was close enough.

"Morgana, you're on security. Hide in the shadows at the surveillance office and provide us with what you see."

"Roger!"

"I'll be on standby near the hall. Once I hear Akechi's shot, I'll take down whoever is in the area."

"Understood." Sumire gave her twin a determined look before receiving a hair scruff by her.

"In the meantime, good luck with all the juicy details in the show." She winked.

**_Location: Asakasa Mitsuke TV Station  
_ ** _**Time: 1900 hours** _

After another long ride, Makoto and her team finally arrive in Tokyo. After a short break, they took the train to the TV station as they see Futaba already waiting outside with shaky knees.

"Already?" Ryuji looked at Futaba dejectedly. "How long were you waiting?"

"Since 5 pm!" Futaba extends her open hand. "You guys cursed me for lounging in the waiting area for too long!"

"It wasn't entirely our fault. If anything, you were too excited." Yusuke blankly told her as she stomped her foot down in anger.

"I shouldn't have given you that reservation if you were gonna bitch about it, Inari!"

"What did I do this time?"

"GUYS." Makoto's signature glare silenced the two as they made their way in. As the reach the 8th floor, they are slowly escorted by Akechi (who disguised himself as a security guard) to the studio. In the security room, Morgana signals the team of their arrival. Ren immediately ducked behind the props as Shiho (sporting a fake mustache) sets up the lights and audio in arrangement of their plan. Kasumi (disguised as an usherette) continues guiding the guests as she memorizes their seat numbers. The lights go dim for a sec as the show announcer introduces the host and guest.

 _"_ _**Ladiiiies and gentlemeeen! Boys and girls! It's another evening for our wonderful host of The Tonight Show with Shinici, Mr. Shinichi Yoshizawa!"** _

The crowd applauded as the elder Yoshizawa appears.

 _**"And our lovely guest for tonight: Gymnast champion in the preliminary, national, AND international stage! With a reputation of heroism and a kind soul for young ones, give it up for Sumire Yoshizawa!** _ _"_

"Bingo. Looks like she is here." Ann looked at Sumire carefully.

Sumire appears to the crowd, wearing a violet blouse and black slacks with white sneakers that give off her bad fashion sense (A bit okay on Ann's book, though.) while holding out a bouquet of flowers (obviously from Ren). She sat down along with her father as the show began.

"Good evening to you all, and good evening to you, Sumire!" He cheerfully greeted the crowd and the guest.

"It's an honor to be here on this show with you, Dad." She gave a sweet smile before frowning a bit. "Would've been nice if Kasumi were still here..."

Audible _Awww_ noises can be heard from the crowd, and even Haru can sympathize with her.

"Even after all this time, she still wishes her sister was alive."

Everyone nodded until Futaba placed her headphones on, obviously going to watch the show that is literally in front of her via livestream.

"Yes, my dear. I wish so, too. In fact, I do have something to show you before we get started." Shinichi snaps his fingers, causing confetti and balloons to drop from the ceiling. A birthday song is then played while displaying the photos of Sumire and Kasumi.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!"

Sumire was speechless at what was happening. As she looked between the crowd, her father, and the screen behind them... all she can feel are tears of joy and sadness as the final photo showed them as toddlers.

"H-H-How?" She tried to wipe off her tears as she is crying on national television.

"One of the staff gave me a reminder about it. It was all at the last minute, so think of it as a surprise." Shinichi admitted to nearly forgetting his daughter's birthday. Sumire looked at Shiho, who gave her a thumbs up and then a mischievous smile as she used her lips to point out the photo behind them. Now there were sounds of awe as a photo of Sumire and Ren was displayed.

"W-W-Wait! I can explain about t-that..." She felt heat on her face as she was now getting embarrassed.

"It's okay, Sumire." He chuckled as he gave her a violet balloon. "I won't pry much on your relationship with him. We are going to be focusing on you entirely, Miss Birthday Girl!"

Meanwhile, Makoto shot a look at Futaba. Futaba waved her off, meaning the sudden insertion of the photo was not her doing.

"Now, let's talk about your recent win at the Rhythmic Acrobatics Tournament in Inaba last March 11. How did it feel to win four consecutive championships in a span of one year?" Shinichi had a little pride in his tone, but what can he do? Sumire won those tournaments by unanimous decisions.

"Well, honestly, I was a bit nervous when I competed back in Malaysia. Finishing the preliminaries was one thing, taking home the Nationals was another, and certainly the Olympic qualifier was another. It felt like my heart was gonna explode when I saw people from around Asia vying for those spots. And I'm only a high school student, so the odds were very high." Sumire answered her father's questions with confidence.

"I see. It seemed like Kasumi took over your body and earned those championships with those unanimous wins." While everyone laughed at the half-assed jest, Sumire and the other Phantom Thieves showed sad expressions as they were fooled into thinking Sumire is Kasumi not too long ago.

"It felt like it. It was as if Sumire Yoshizawa never existed..." Her tone became somber as she looked at her father with sad eyes. "On that fateful day, she was gone from all of us. We had to face our struggles on this. I had help after she passed, but it wasn't enough. Then I found someone who..." She swallowed her voice and wiped off more tears. "... saw through my pain and went out to help me in more ways than one. When I reached my all-time low, he saved me from a fate I would have been foolish to take. He showed me that I still have a chance in life not to continue mourning my sister and sinking further into depression, but to let me live life to its fullest and do these things to honor her instead."

From the crowd, Ann, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru wept as Ryuji and Yusuke listened to her words with sad emotions stinging their chest. From the ceiling, Ren felt those words personally as he tried to shake off the emotional feeling. "No time for tears until everything is clear." he whispered to himself. From the other areas of the studio, Shiho tries to drink her water as she didn't fathom how suicidal Sumire was until now. Akechi showed a downcast emotion as he wondered what would have happened if they didn't save her. Morgana heard her words from the security room and lowered his head as he pondered on Sumire's coping during the events that lead to Maruki's downfall. Kasumi, lastly, felt the words with the most personal emotions. She slumped down from the wall she leaned on and cried silently as she took in her dead sister's counterpart's words of despair and resolve.

"I'm sorry, Sumire..." She wept.

Shinichi wiped his eyes off the tears. "I... I knew you were having a hard time. But to think you've been holding that in for years..." He can't help but give his daughter a hug to comfort her. Afterwards, he then fixed himself and continued on with the show. "Now then... Moving on..."

Sumire placed the flowers next to her. What they will hear next will put everyone unprepared.

"Recent events showed that the Phantom Thieves have returned in saving Hiroshima from demonic harm. Now for the media, it is seen as a hoax and that the government sent Kirijo Corporation's private military to contain the situation. But I analyzed these photographs and decided to talk to you about it." A photo of Sumire firing her rifle alongside Akechi and Shiho was flashed to the screen.

"Fuck." Akechi cursed.

"Motherf-" Shiho uttered under her breath.

Sumire tensed up at the sight of the photo. _Holy crap, this photo is crispy clear!_ She panicked internally.

"Do you think this photo is real? Are the Phantom Thieves fact or fiction?"

Sumire noticed her father's change of tone, hinting that something's off. "I don't remember the Phantom Thieves having those members in those clothes. If you would notice the broadcast they had against Masayoshi Shido, there were only eight of them. One of which-"

The lights go out. Ren grinned in the shadows. "It's Showtime."

Shiho activates the spotlight, which then garnered its movement on Ren. "One of which is already here!"

The old Phantom Thieves look up as they see Joker sitting around like nothing's happening.

"I go by many names. Arsene. Raoul. Satanael. But many of you only know the legend, so why not learn the origin of the legend? For tonight, you shall learn more about..." He somersaulted to the empty seat next to Sumire, the lights following him until power in the studio is restored. "... the Phantom Thief Joker."

Futaba yelled from the crowd. "Oh-ho, you arrogant little weasel!" Ryuji covered her mouth as Makoto apologized to the crowd.

"Already having a fan in the crowd? I'm impressed. I was thinking this lovely lady here was my only fan." Joker flirted with Sumire as Shinichi looked at him.

"Mr. Joker, as much as I would be upset about you interrupting the show... I'm glad instead."

_Huh?_

"I want you to tell us whether the Hiroshima incident was your doing or not."

_Oh, boy. I was not expecting this._

Ren then turned around and analyzed the photo. Humming as he leaned forward (much to the annoyance of the Thieves and the gullibility of the crowd), he then spoke up with a lot of sarcasm that went undetected.

"Yes, we did save Hiroshima. But whoever took these photos must have been having fun in the photo editor. You see..." He pulled out his dagger to point the 'flaws'. "One, this one with the toy pistol and ugly-looking pajamas while wearing a weird bucket for a mask. (You motherfucker.) He lacks the flair that my team and I possess, as well as his stance. Oh, no... He looked like a child waiting for his lollipop in the candy store."

"That asshole is having fun with this." Akechi can only hiss as his grip in his pistol tightened.

"Now for this one. Navy blue spy outfit. Looks like a cheap knockoff of one of my teammate's suit. (Moron.) The suit she wears is too generic, and look at her weapon. A machine gun, people. A MACHINE GUN! We Phantom Thieves operative with subtlety and style. A machine gun is too unladylike to exist for our girls. It looks more of a cosplay here than the actual thing."

"I can't wait to kick his ass later." Shiho's eye twitched as Ren continued his judgment.

"Oh? This fine young lady has legs for days! Mamma Mia!" He felt the glares Sumire shot at him. "Honestly, she would make a fine candidate for a Phantom Thief. Her outfit gives out the gracefulness and classical look, but the amount of skin exposed... We're the Phantom Thieves, not the Phantom Strippers."

"Senpai, I will give you a beating later..." Sumire uttered under her breath.

"I'll give that frizzy-haired bastard a piece of my mind." Ann's temper rose. "Hey you! Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Ren turned to see Ann and the group trying to hold her down. "My apologies if you felt offended, Miss...?"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Do you realize what you're doing, putting yourself to the public eye?"

Sumire awkwardly looked at her father, who shared the same look as Ren and Ann throw insults at each other.

"Well, these wannabes have been garnering the public eye. It is my duty to right the wrongs."

"How is that even helpful advice?!"

"I presume you're the one who made this hoax?"

"Like hell, we did!" Ann's hot head was the last straw as Shinichi ordered security to take Makoto and her group out of the studio to calm her down. After they left, Akechi can only snicker as he approaches Kasumi, who is recovering from her crying.

"So that was his plan? Clever bastard."

"Sorry, Ann..." Shiho bowed her head in shame before looking back at the center.

"My apologies, Mr. Joker."

"Eh, I get haters all the time."

"I see." Shinichi pulls out Sumire's mask from his bag and gives it to Ren, surprising the remaining Thieves inside and the calming Thieves outside. "Now if you run into those amateurs, please give them back this mask."

_Damnit._

_Well, isn't this a sudden fuck-up._

_How did Dad get that?!_

_Damn, we're done for!_

_Oh, shit._

"Okay then." Ren accepted the mask. And continued to sit as the show went on. He watched and listened. SIlently.

"Oh, that reminds me. Sumire, I have heard from rumors that you saved a man's life from an oncoming bus?"

Sumire froze again, this time as she saw the news article of her saving Akihiko two days after the tournament.

"Two days after the tournament, you went to train young girls with your coach. After everything has been done, this happened. Would like to share why you did so?"

Sumire sees her dad pull out the bloody ribbon. Before she could answer, Morgana calls them in on the radio.

_"We got soldiers coming your way."_

"Well, actually, I was going to go home directly after I finished up cleaning. But I found that man injured and dying so I had to rush and assist him." Her eyes went serious. "After I tend to his wounds, I went off to look for anyone in the building who could be helpful enough to bring him to the hospital."

"And instead, you yourself were brought to one instead after suffering a head trauma." Joker decided to cut to the chase as Morgana gave an update.

_"Damnit, Yu Narukami is here."_

"After I was being chased by soldiers for no apparent reason." Sumire added to Ren's conclusion. Shinichi and the crowd were shocked when Sumire bluntly told them that soldiers were after her.

"Could you be elaborate more on that, Sumire?" He cautiously asked, his voice becoming that of a strict father.

"Let's see... I saved a guy, soldiers shoot me, guy I saved chased after me coz I ran... then he fell and I saved him."

"Rather vague."

"Well, I don't have the time to exaggerate my experiences like how you exaggerated the amateur Thieves in the hoax." Sumire's words stabbed Ren like ice, prompting to find a backup plan.

"Well, I wonder what else do you have in store for me, Mr. Yoshizawa?"

"Since you are here, yes I do." The old man began to carefully speak his words. "What do you think of Mitsuru Kirijo's plan of actions in response to the recent attacks in Kyoto and Hiroshima? As of yesterday, she deployed her private army, Kirijo Anti-shadow Countermeasure Service, to begin assisting the survivors of the attacks."

Sumire, Shiho, Kasumi, Morgana, and Akechi cautiously watch Ren as they are hoping he can spit more bullshit to throw them off their trail.

"Publicity stunt, obviously. I mean, my team caught footage of them trying to murder civilians inside their own research center outside Iwatodai." Joker snapped his fingers and the background showed a small recording of Kirijo soldiers firing at Yukari's team while Labrys attacks the soldiers.

"A robot?"

"A robot meant to guard innocent lives. One of the Kirijo's finest projects, and they decided to take it out as well to finish killing them."

The footage stopped when a man in white walks behind the charging soldiers. For the Phantom Thieves inside, Kasumi already debriefed them about Maruki XX. But the ones outside of the studio....

"No effing way!" Ryuji shouted.

"Maruki." Yusuke mumbled.

"I thought we changed his heart!" Ann stomped her foot in both outrage and shock.

"Looks like he reverted back to his old ways." Makoto theorized.

"I don't see how he is capable of handling an army, though." Futaba clarified the team as she is trying to enhance the video quality.

"Whatever Ren-kun is doing, he knows how to put non-Persona users off the trail." Haru observed Joker since Ann's outburst.

"So are you saying that Mitsuru Kirijo ordered an execution team on her own people?" Shinichi expressed his disgust as the crowd followed suit.

"Yeah, she did."

"Sumire, do you believe in what he's saying?" He asked his daughter carefully.

"For me, I would go follow Mr. Joker here, Dad." She began justifying her argument. "Like, the Phantom Thieves showed us that there are abusive people trying to tower over others. Them capturing this video would already show that Mitsuru Kirijo is their next target for a change of heart. Correct?"

Ren nods firmly. Shinichi then asked the crowd via a poll if Mitsuru Kirijo needs a change of heart.

90% of the crowd agreed. 10% was only capable of a few people, specifically Yu.

"Although I would agree to your statement, Miss Yoshizawa," Yu stood up, gaining attention from the crowd. "I can't help but disagree with it one certain part of it. The Phantom Thief standing next to you has performed unorthodox methods in making their target have a change of heart. If you think it is easy for them to do so, ask the black gentleman next to you."

"Thank you for your wise words, slick." Ren sharply spoke as he continued explaining, "Yes, it is difficult to do so. That's why we resort to unorthodox means because an average mission for us is like eating ice cream on a rainy Monday."

"I don't seem to follow."

"Yeah, Sen- Mr. Joker."

Shinichi caught her sudden pause.

"So going back to you, my dear daughter..... tomorrow is your birthday. So what would be your biggest wish and why?"

Sumire was taken aback by his question. She looks at Ren but he just shrugged in front of her. Looking at Yu, he also shrugged. Left with no choice but to bare with the impending embarrassment, she opened her mouth and replied.

"I wish I could spend a romantic night with my b-b-boyfriend. Like, a dance or a trip to the beach or... or..." She began to stammer at her words and gets a bit of fright. Joker tickles her waist to put her back to reality.

"Don't be touchy with me!"

"You're too adorable to get flustered on national television, champ."

"It's okay, Sumire. I guess we know what you want. But now for the why."

"Well, y-you see..." she looked at the flowers, and then asked her dad to flash their photo from White Day. "I missed this year's White Day due to my stay in the hospital. And for me, one night with him would be the very best to keep me relaxed and stress-free. We've never been dating a lot due to our long distance relationship, so.... yeah." She buried her face under her hands as she avoids looking at the cameras.

Akechi faked his gag as he was about to exit. He bumps into one of the soldiers and ruins his disguise, but he was quick enough to incapacitate him.

"You surely miss him, do you? I bet he's watching you right now." Shinichi showed a smile as he gave her a cue to express her feelings on camera. This doesn't end well for the fellow Thieves outside the studio.

"Hey, Se-Se-Senpai.... If you are watching this, I just w-w-want to make sure t-t-that..." She exhaled to regain her composure. "... I miss you every day. Whenever I pass by the halls of Shujin, I miss your goofiness trying to entertain me before class. I miss us going to Destinyland, and maybe the time you had ice cream on your face which I wiped off after..." She slowly went red. "I miss the times where it's us against the world. I l-l-love you, Ren Amamiya. Always and forever."

"The fuck!?" Ann wasn't blushing. Totally not. At all.

"Did she just openly express her love on national television?!" Makoto was stunned, also not blushing. Not. At. All.

"I didn't know that was an actual thing... I must have a press conference about this." Haru's not flustered about it. Yeah, she ain't.

"You three sure know how to deny jealousy." Futaba sarcastically said.

"Her confession was poured out through the heart. I must capture that moment again!" Yusuke bellowed as he accidentally attracted unwanted attention.

"Way to go, you idiot." Ryuji scowled.

The crowd felt her message and gave her _Awww_ sounds as she blushed madly, knowing that the man she just confessed her love to is literally next to her. However, things are about to get messy as Akechi discovers a radar device in the pocket of the man he just knocked unconscious. Looking at the readings, he widens his eyes just as Morgana warned them.

"We got company! Inside the studio!"

The screen behind the Yoshizawas began to crack as a claw breaks through. Suddenly, a demonic Seth emerges and begins to makes its way further. Seeing that the crowd is being too slow to react, Akechi fired his gun and caused the crowd to panic. Kasumi immediately guides them out as the beast finally breaks through and looms over Shinichi.

"Dad!"

"Sumire!"

Ren and Akechi fire at the wyvern to buy Sumire time to get her dad to safety. Shiho emerges and grabs a rifle from the bag.

"Yoshizawa!"

Sumire turns and catches the rifle, giving her dad a bewildered expression.

"Ren-senpai took me hunting one time, okay?"

As Kasumi guided Sumire and Shinichi out of the floor, the old Phantom Thieves suddenly transfigure to their costumes.

"The hell?!"

"PHANTOM THIEVES! Open fire!"

"What?!"

The soldiers fire at them until Haru summoned Lucy to create Life Aid around them. Ryuji and Yusuke retaliated as the fight in the building intensified. Back in the studio, Akechi and Shiho finally transfigured and battles the beast. Kasumi joins them and unloads her rifle on it.

"Hereward! Rebellion Blade!"

"Raoul! Black Viper!"

"Nora! Bufudyne!"

"Guinivere! Kougaon!"

Attack after attack, the Seth doesn't seem to be weakened by their attacks as it decided to terrorize the city. Kasumi uses her spear and latches onto the Seth while the others jump off the building.

"This is gonna be fun." Akechi smirked.

"Last one's a rotten egg! Sorry, Diamond." Ren flashed a cocky grin as he jumped after.

Shiho looked back at Ann and the others, who are now fighting the soldiers. She decided to do them a favor by firing her machine gun through the walls, killing the soldiers and NEARLY killing Yu, who just came back from the restroom.

"Shadow activity?" he asked her.

"Damn right. Go help them out with the soldiers." Shiho commended.

"What about you, Diamond?"

"Calling me by my codename already... I'll be fine." She reassured him as she faced the hole in the wall and whispered under her breath. "This is gonna suck." She then jumps down just in time for Joker to catch her.

"You anticipated this, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Where's Crow?"

"Hanging by his damn boot." Akechi growled.

Ren then successfully brings them to a rooftop with a helicopter.

"Tell me I'm dreaming." Shiho rubbed her eyes as she is in surprise to see it.

"You didn't mention this in the plan." Akechi furrowed in irritation.

"Surprise, bitches!"

Before he could enter the chopper, he gained two strong punches to the back.

"Oh-kay, I think I deserved that. Ow..." He grimaced in pain as Shiho stuck her tongue out while Akechi laughed at his misery.

In the parking lot outside the TV station, Sumire guides her dad to the car as she notices Lilim spawns coming out. Keeping her cool, she fired at the devils as her father is witnessing how _damn good_ she was with her aim.

"I can see he taught you well?" He spoke with a hint of uncertainty.

After finishing off the last spawn, Sumire entered the car as she reloaded the rifle. "Let's go, Dad."

As he started the car, the two of them jumped as talons pierced through the car. A few seconds later, they witness themselves heading upward.

"Are we flying??"

Sumire took a peak outside and saw the Seth, now grown to a massive 40 ft in length, carrying them around. On its tail is Kasumi, who is hanging on for dear life.

"Angel!"

Shinichi takes a look via rearview mirror and observes in horror that a person is clinging on the beast's tail.

"Oh, my God!"

"Dad, panicking is not gonna help us." She tried to be the cool-headed one between them. "Angel! Can ya hear us?"

Kasumi gave a thumbs-up, showing her that she's good.

"Can you try to take it down?"

She responded with a nod. She then slowly aims her rifle at the Seth's eye as she tries to time it right. Before she could fire, The Phantom Chopper flies by above them. The wyvern is distracted and instantly goes after the chopper. As Akechi and Shiho pilot the chopper, Ren uses the grappling hook to swing his way to the Yoshizawas while avoiding the impending demise that is the ground. He successfully lands on the Seth's clawed appendage and slips his way to them.

"Sumire?"

"Joker!"

"Thank goodness, you're here."

Ren forces the car door to break as he offers Shinichi's hand. "You're coming with me first."

He quickly refused, insisting that Sumire goes first instead. After a brief argument, Sumire finally convinced her father to escape first as the strength of the demon starts to crush the car. He swings his way back to the chopper with the elder Yoshizawa while Sumire climbs out of the car on her own, further traumatizing her father. As he buckles on his seatbealt while Ren swings back, he notices the crew being the 'amateurs' he called.

"Wait, you're-"

"The machine gun girl."

"Bucket head."

"R-R-Right."

The chopper is suddenly pulled down by the Seth, give an imbalance in handling their vehicle and causing Ren and Sumire to swing in mid-air. They reach Asakusa where they are close to crashing to the Sky Tower. Kasumi narrowly diverts the disaster as she paralyzes the winged behemoth, causing it to lose control and begin crashing down. The helicopter regains its power, but they lose the power couple as they are forced to break through the glass to avoid dying. Meanwhile, Kasumi diverts the monster to crash in Shinjuku, getting tossed in front of it after impact. Luckily, she lands on the water as she recovers back to the ground. Unfortunately, she is cornered by Seth, who has regained consciousness.

"Guinevere!"

" **Yes, my queen?** "

"Hold it off until everyone arrives."

" **Understood.** "

Kasumi attacks the beast on her own for a while until the chopper hovers above them to save her in time. Shiho began firing the machine gun at it as its attention changed to them. Shiho jumps down and teams up with Kasumi as they ward the monster off the chopper.

"Nora!"

" **Do you prefer to go easy on this fiend or settle for hardball strikes?** "

"The latter, please."

As Guinivere switched to a healing role while Nora went to the offensive, Akechi lands the helicopter and attempts to leave Shinichi behind.

"Wait! You can't leave me behind here!" He begged as his paranoia rose up.

"This is as far as you will go. Your lovely daughter will be joining you here shortly."

As if it was right on cue, Ren and Sumire caught up with them. Sumire hugged her father, but recoiled after she revealed to have sprained her knee.

"It's fine. I can manage."

"Sumire, watch your father for a second. Crow and I will be assisting Diamond and Angel for now."

She gave them an approving nod while her father tended to her knee.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Sumi?"

"Sorry, Dad. I guess bad luck goes wherever I go."

"Don't say that!" She squeaked at the anger her father showed. "Your words earlier made me realize that we have been wrong to assume you were okay when you were not. I did not know you were dealing with your sister's death harder than I have. The last thing I need is you going away."

" **My dear, shall I assist your allies in their confrontation?** "

She nods to both her dad and her Persona as she straightened her leg for him to apply a compress on her.

"After tonight, I'm pretty sure this would be a wild penultimate day to your 17th birthday, huh?"

She gave a chuckle at his words. "Gonna be better than last year, though."

" **My lady...** "

Before Ella could finish talking, all Phantom Thieves were thrown to the helicopter. Everything was okay until Shiho's gun cracked the windshield.

"I just bought the damn thing...." Ren groaned.

" **You still possess nearly 400 million yen after all this time, and you complain about a crack?** "

"Not helping, Raoul...."

"Raoul?" Shinichi parroted.

" **It appears we are no match for its High Counter, my prince.** "

"Tell me something I don't know, Hereward!"

"Hereward?"

" **We have made a fool of ourselves. This adversity is far more powerful than we thought.** "

"Don't beat yourself up, Nora. We can still fight."

Shinichi decided to stay quiet as he can't ascertain what's going on.

" **I'm sorry, Your Highness. It doesn't seem to falter like before.** "

"We just need to find its blind spot."

The creature slowly makes its way to the downed members as Sumire tries to distract it by firing her rifle as she limps.

"Sumire!"

"Get them out of here, Dad! I'll cover you!"

"I won't let you-"

He is suddenly pulled back by Akechi, who growls at him.

"You're too protective, you know that? Just believe in her."

He watches as Sumire leads the beast to the water. Ren sees this as well and takes advantage.

"Crow!"

Akechi catches a shock grenade from Ren and tosses it to the water with a good throw. The Seth begins to weaken due to shock, giving Sumire a chance to break its scales. Despite the advantage, it was short-lived. And after firing the last bullet, Sumire is now backed in a corner until a stone hits the wyvern's head.

"Hey!"

"Dad, what are you-"

"Run, Sumire! I'll distract it!"

" **My lady, you need to let loose now!** "

"I can't..." She felt scared with a lot of reasons. "If Dad finds out-"

" **Your father will suffer a gruesome fate if you hold back. Your team is spent and unable to summon their other selves...** "

Sumire then had to make a choice. She closes her eyes and carefully thinks it through. As the elder Yoshizawa was cornered, Ren summons Kohryu and attacks the Seth. Calling out Shinichi, Ren tosses Sumire's mask and orders him to run to her. Kohryu is eventually damaged as Ren felt its pain. As father reached the daughter, the beast was already making its way to the downed team.

"Joker gave me this to give it to you."

Sumire froze in fear.

"Dad, I-"

Rifle bursts are heard as Kasumi gets it blind and rushes to them.

"Hurry it up, Violet!"

The monster swings it tail and hit the Yoshizawa family, injuring Shinichi while nearly killing the twins.

"We're never gonna break it at this rate."

"S-S-Sumi...."

"Dad..."

He still gives her her mask.

"Dad, I-"

"It's okay....." He gave her a weak smile despite being in pain. "I know about it."

Surprised, Sumire glances between her twin and her dad. She kisses her dad in the forehead to let him rest as she finally transfigures into her Phantom Thief outfit. She casts a Diarahan spell on him as she makes her way to Kasumi.

"Ready, Angel?"

"About time you turned, Violet."

The duo then perform a Showtime move where Kasumi spears the Seth and pulls it to her direction so she can give a huge rising kick. As the monster flinches, Sumire jumps over Kasumi and onto its head as she fires bullet after bullet until the beast is too weak. Kasumi takes the time to slash the letter Y on it as her sister finishes her shots. Tossing Sumire one of the extra spears, they attach the blades to its chest as they both pull it towards them one more before getting one last bullet to its mouth.

"GET OVER HERE!"

With that said, the beast finally falls dead. Shiho made cheering noises while Akechi gave them an impressed applause. Ren gave a smile as he kissed Sumire.

"You truly are remarkable." He spoke to her softly.

"You've embarrassed me all night, Ren-senpai." She can't help but smile back.

"That was astonishingly brutal." Akechi complimented Kasumi while Shiho pulls up Shinichi. He regains consciousness as he looks at the Phantom Thieves without their masks at last.

"I guess I was right all along."

"So you knew." Akechi squinted his eyes on him.

"Yes. And it was only yesterday when I found out about it."

Sumire hid behind Ren, knowing that she is the guilty party in this.

"Sumi?"

"I'm sorry, guys." She hung her head in shame and avoided looking at them. "It was stupid of me to drop my gym bag and let Dad see everything."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I never showed any signs of opposition to your membership with them." He turns to Akechi. "Never thought I'd-"

"See me back from the dead? Can I at least have a 'Good to see you again' instead of 'I thought you died' bullshit."

Shiho laughed. "Poor Akechi."

"Amamiya."

"Sir."

"You had the courage to compromise yourself to the public in order to expose the Kirijo Corporation's corruption. First time I've heard anyone vocally go against the Kirijo bloodline." He patted his back. "Now I see why Sumire loves you so much."

It took him ten seconds to realize what just happened.

"Wait, so greeting him on camera was pointless then because he was actually next to you, Sumire."

Ren snickered to himself until Sumire stepped on his foot. "Oops. Sorry, Senpai!"

"You want to have your romantic night with him tomorrow, right? I'll leave you two alone after your exams then." Shinichi gave them an approving look. "Promise you'll keep an eye on her, okay?"

"You got it, Sir."

"I have to admit," he continued, "your entrance in my show was so stylish. And your drama to make it look like your teammates were just posers..."

Wait.

Teammates....

Shit. Morgana. He was last seen in the TV station.

"Now for the other elephant in the room." Shinichi spoke in a more heartbroken tone. Kasumi bit her lip as she slowly turned to her counterpart's father.

"You're.... you're....."

Knowing her emotions would get her in the end, she hugs him tightly and bawled as she felt his warm embrace once again. Everyone, even Akechi, can't help but smile at the sight of a somewhat family reunion.

"I missed you so much, Kasumi...." He now sheds a few tears.

"Me too..... Dad."

Shiho then asks Morgana via radio if he was alright. Instead, she gets a different responder.

"Narukami-san? Where's the cat?"

Yu was unsure how to respond to her. "Uh, well.... You see...."

_Earlier, 2030 hours_

"Fists of justice!"

Makoto continued brawling with the soldiers as Narukami unleashed Yamato-no-Orochi to freeze the soldiers. The Phantom Thieves were surprised by this and went to a defensive stance.

"Easy, everyone. I'm not here to hurt you all." he raised his hands in peace.

"So you were a Persona user after all." Haru stated as Yu replied honestly.

"Whose side are you on?" Yusuke asked as he readies his katana.

"Guys, please... Ease up, and maybe we can talk."

Before anything else, a horde of Rakshaja and Anubis began to close in on them. The Rakshaja were easily dispatched by a familiar figure.

"Diego! Magarudyne!"

"Mona-chan!"

"Hey, Mona!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, to be honest, I was stalking Lady Ann. (Ew, Mona. I thought you were a gentleman.) I know, I know. I have an explanation for this but for now..."

"We take these Shadows out." Narukami pulls out his sword from his umbrella. This earned three impressed commentary.

"Oh, wow! He's so sneaky!" Futaba chimed.

"Have you been carrying that the whole time? Awesome!" Ryuji can't help but beam at the sight of the sword.

"Hiding a sword in an umbrella. Not bad." Makoto smirked.

"Let's go!" Narukami took the role of impromptu leader.

A horde of Rangda pop out of nowhere. As the team battles the Shadows, they are gonna be given an added challenge in just a bit.

"Hey, guys!" Futaba began her warning, "We got foot soldiers incoming!"

"How many of them?"

"Approximately 300."

"300!? Kirijo summoned an entire company to kill us!?" Ann was perplexed by the number of hostiles they will have to deal with.

"Don't give up!" Narukami stood his ground as he sliced and diced the Shadows crowding them. The moment the first wave arrived, Yusuke calls out Gorokichi to create an ice barrier for the soldiers to not pass through. That didn't stop them the ones in the elevators and windows.

"William! Shock them 'til they drop!"

"Take-Minakata!"

Ryuji and Narukami unleash deadly Ziodyne attacks at the soldiers crashing through the windows. As for the ones in the elevator, they are only greeted by the terrifying glares of Makoto and Haru as they received hell inside the elevator and was prevented retreat.

"That felt good." Haru giggled while Makoto can only pinch her nose bridge.

"Don't ever gouge their eyes out again, Haru."

As the fight ended with all enemies defeated, everyone took a sigh of relief. Everyone except...

"That was so cool! You were amazing!"

Morgana impulsive jumped on Ann, expecting her to hug him back. Instead, she felt the annoyance and threw him out of the window. It only took her a second to realize what she did.

"Oh, no! Mona!"

"I'll go get him. You all take a break." Narukami volunteered to get Morgana.

"You never told us whose side you are on." Makoto strictly demanded for his answer.

Yu looked down and muttered away from earshot. "Lullaby." He summoned Isis and calls on the sleeping spell that placed everyone to sleep. Meanwhile, he rushes out to Morgana, who cartoonishly landed face flat on a car. He hears Shiho's voice in the earpiece that was on the ground.

"Suzui-san?"

_"Narukami-san? Where's the cat?"_

"Uh, well.... You see...."

"Fim fffokeei" He spoke with his mouth glued to the ground.

"He's unconscious."

_"Oh, boy. And the rest?"_

"Asleep. The spell will wear off in a bit, so they should be able to escape before police arrive to the scene."

_"Alright. You're a cop, right?"_

"Private investigator, actually."

_"If the cops are looking the Yoshizawa family, tell them they have fled safely to their home."_

Yu took a quick paused before he asked Shiho.

"Did he see his 'dead' daughter?"

_"Yeah. It's gonna be an awkward talk later."_

"Stay safe, Suzui-san."

_"You too."_

_**Location: Shinjuku  
Time: 2122 hours** _

"Narukami seems to be on our side, for some reason."

"At least he knows what we've done."

Shinichi finished his embrace with Kasumi. "I want to know how you came back."

Silence crossed the whole place.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"It's gonna be a long story, if you want to know." Sumire admitted as the group walked to the helicopter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter!
> 
> So the Yoshizawa twins' Showtime is titled "Familial Kombat" which is based on, you know, Mortal Kombat. The spear attacks probably gave it away, but at least you know how the action goes. The sisters have their inner anger to unleash the beautiful fatality onto the Shadows.
> 
> How will Mr. Yoshizawa feel when Kasumi explains the truth? How will the old Phantom Thieves react when they found out that Narukami put them on the freezer? Stay tuned for the next episode, I Will Give You...", as we explore Kasumi's tragedy...


	20. I Will Give You....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Surviving the ordeal against the Shadow wyvern, Ren and the crew finally reveal themselves to Sumire's father Shinichi and reunites with Kasumi, though not what they'd expect.
> 
> Yu Narukami assists Makoto and her team, but puts them to sleep to avoid compromising his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> WARNING: The rating for this chapter is gonna M due to, err, a bit of a kinky scene early in this chapter as well as a full segment on how XXXXXXXX died. Not gonna say who, but given the title... I think you have an idea already.
> 
> With that said, let's continue.

_**March 24, 20XX** _

_**Location: Room 402, Platinum Star Hotel  
Time: 2200 hours** _

Yu Narukami has had a tiring day. Not only did he had to run around town to gain information about Ren and his crew but he also managed to run into him in the TV station during a predicted Shadow attack. Rise wasn't kidding when she told him that it brew strong Shadow levels. Speaking of Rise....

"Oh, Yu?" She steps out of the bathroom wearing nothing but her bathrobe. "You looked stressed. Mind if you want me to give ya a good old massage?"

Rise has always been the playful flirt towards Yu. It'd be a lie if his unpredictable personality didn't woo her entirely. But tonight, it's gonna be one of those nights.

"Sure thing, Rise." Yu complied as he rubbed his left shoulder. "Damn Kirijo soldiers aren't pulling their punches."

Rise slowly removes his shirt and starts massaging him gently. "Do you think that what Amamiya said on TV was true?"

"As much as I want to doubt him, he is right." Yu sighed. "I don't even know why she would order a hit on everyone involved."

Rise began to feel naughty as she untied her bathrobe and teased his back with her breasts. "Well, there are times that Mitsuru can be a pain in the ass...."

"I feel something soft on my back. Did you just put a pillow between us?"

"No way. What you're feeling is my all-natural boobies." She kissed him in the cheek as she whispered.

"Seriously? You sound like a kid when you say that." He had the audacity to tease her more than she could expect.

"Hey!" She playfully slapped his shoulder. "You were supposed to say something else."

"Like what?"

She leaned to his ear as pulled him to face her.

"Let's go to heaven tonight."

The two then get things going as they passionately kiss while Rise's bathrobe falls off, drop to the bed, and begin to caress each other's bodies.

"Mmm, Yu-kun." Rise broke their kiss for a while. "I'm all yours tonight, you hear me?"

"Want me to go all out?"

Rise gave a mischievous grin and kisses Yu once again. "Let's not piss Mitsuru off. She still wishes to remain the Empress of it all....."

Their kiss intensified as they began to go wild in bed. In a matter of minutes, all their clothing are on the floor as sounds of moaning mutes the incoming calls from Mitsuru herself.

The rest of the night belongs in pleasant history after more than thirty minutes of sexy time. As Rise lays sleeping next to Yu, he plants a kiss on her forehead as he reads Mitsuru's (somewhat) angry message.

_I'll meet you in the Platinum Star Sponsorship Ball. There is something I have to discuss with you._

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
** _ _**Time: 2230 hours** _

"Finally! We're home!"

Sumire swung the door open as she and everyone else entered the household. Kasumi opted to enter last as she takes in a familiar sight which she missed for a long time. Strolling inside, she observes the family photos lined up. From birth to present day, Kasumi felt emotional as she saw Sumire finally showing off her smile for the first time since their time playing baseball and having ice cream.

"You okay?" Sumire asked her kindly.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She lied.

"How were our photos lined up in your world?" Sumire peaked her curiosity as Kasumi hid her teary eyes.

"They aren't."

"Why not?"

Kasumi did not respond, signalling Sumire to back off and not force her to talk about it. The brown-haired twin can only look at her with sadness as she began to recall the day her Sumire finally expressed her hatred.

_Two years ago, **March 25, 20XX**_

_**Location: Kichijoji Station - Earth XX  
Time: 1200 hours** _

"Happy Birthday, Kasumi-chan!"

"Happy Birthday to you, Kasumi-san!"

Birthday greetings showered upon Kasumi as she cheerfully thanked them all. Her proud smile has caught the hearts of her friends as they walk towards the Yoshizawa residence. They enter the house to see that it is well-decorated for a party. All smiles and laughs in this celebration except for one.

"Sumire, don't you wanna join them?" Shinichi asked his depressive daughter, who was sitting by the stairs.

"No thanks."

"Well, if you change your mind..."

"'Kay."

Shinichi never understood why Sumire was being moody, but he shrugged it off as he pulls out the birthday gifts for his daughters.

"Hey, Sumi! Come on and join us!" Kasumi offered, but didn't receive a response from Sumire. She asks one of her friends to invite her to the gathering. Obviously, Sumire refused.

"Come on, it's your birthday too! Can't blow the candles without you!"

Kasumi's friends then gave out insensitive comments.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it's Sumire-chan's birthday also!"

"You dork! They're twins, remember?"

"Though they seem like opposites. I guess Sumi-san prefers being a loner."

Sumire's fists clenched as she heard them. As the cake was prepared, Hanaki called out her daughter to join them.

"Sumire, please come down. Don't be gloomy on your 15th birthday. Kasumi wouldn't want her best sister in the world to be sad all the time."

Sumire retreated to her room, giving her mom no choice but to ask Kasumi to get her. As she enters the (shared) bedroom, Sumire is seen covering herself with a blanket.

"Sumi? Sumi?"

"You're called Sumi too, KaSUMI."

Kasumi blew a strand of hair off her face. "Come on, we have a birthday to celebrate! Plus, Coach will be coming here soon with our results!"

Sumire's ears twitched as she sat up.

"Did you say the results are today?" Kasumi rapidly nods her head.

"You should join us! Not only will we celebrate our birthday but also our promotion in the gymnastics rankings."

Sumire gave out a soft smile and told Kasumi she'll be down in a bit. As both sisters wear their tracksuits for some reason, the candles have been lit and and blown as the party began. Sumire began to watch TV on her own while Kasumi played Truth or Dare with her friends. Suddenly, Coach Hiraguchi arrives and greets the twins as she gave them their result cards. As expected, Kasumi was promoted two ranks higher while Sumire remained in her rank. The long-haired twin did not like the result and threw it as she went to get another piece of cake.

"I got two ranks higher, Sumire! How much did you get?"

Silence.

"Hello? Sumire-chan?"

Again, silence. Kasumi began to worry.

"Hey. Wanna go for a walk?"

Sumire complied without expression. Before they could start their walk, Goro Akechi arrives uninvited as he gave his greetings to the twins. He presented them two gifts: a crimson bow for Kasumi, and ebony-rimmed reading glasses for Sumire.

"I didn't know what to get you two, so I just went along with whatever was the best gift at my budget."

"Thanks, Akechi-san!" Kasumi cheerfully wore her bow, which her friends admired a lot. Sadly, the only person who admired Sumire as she wore the glasses was her parents and Akechi.

"T-Thanks, Akechi-san...." She slowly made her way past him. Akechi noticed her expression and walked over to Shinichi for his next appearance on Good Morning, Japan. Kasumi noticed Sumire is gone and follows after her.

"Wait for me!"

Sumire turned to see her sister, scowling at her in the process. Kasumi saw the hostile expression and walked side by side with Sumire.

"Hey.... You sure you're okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

Sumire's tone shot Kasumi, but the latter assumed it to be a sound of irritation.

"Well, you grew a bit taller now... so that's good!"

"We're twins, remember? We have the same face, same height, same brain cells... but different in everything else."

"Aw, cheer up! I'm sure you'll do better next time when we practice-"

"You don't get it, do you?!"

Rain began to pour out as Sumire couldn't hold in her frustrations anymore.

"Oh, I forgot. YOU NEVER GET IT! All my life, I've looked up to you as my inspiration, my friend, my heart and soul!" Sumire growled.

"Sumi, what's gotten into you?" Kasumi was too oblivious at her sister's horrible state as she opened up her umbrella.

 _"Sumi, what's gotten into you?"_ she imitated.

"Okay, this isn't a joke anymore."

"And neither are you! Kasumi Yoshizawa, prodigy gymnast... honor student... best daughter... jack of all trades... You have everything you've ever dreamed of already! And what about me? Your dear younger sister?!"

Their argument began to create a gathering as people watch them bicker.

"You've already abandoned me the moment we started gymnastics! You said you'd always be there to help me achieve my goals..."

"Sorry, Sumire, but as we grow up we can't rely on others to fix our problems. We have to become independent and do things on our own."

Kasumi's words were not the right ones to ease Sumire's mood.

"You still don't get it! You. Abandoned. Me! Have you even forgotten I exist?!"

"Of course not!" Kasumi barked with offense. "I remember a lot of things about you!"

"Okay then," Sumire challenged her. "What was my favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Uh... Tutti Fruiti?"

"Vanilla."

"I was gonna answer that next." Kasumi began to sweat as the pressure of people looking at them is getting the most of her.

"What happened when we visited Suidobashi and rode the roller-coaster on Mom's birthday 5 years ago?"

"Umm... she bought you a bear to hold on to when you got scared?"

"NO! Only the three of you rode while I stayed and ate my cotton candy. I lost my stuffed unicorn on that day and cried like hell for it!"

People started whispering about the argument, pressuring Kasumi further.

"You know what? Give me the hardest one yet! I can answer it in one fell swoop!"

"When was the last time anyone made me smile genuinely?"

Onlookers watched Kasumi bite her trembling lip as the rain got harder. Sumire was getting drenched while Kasumi kept herself covered, but that didn't matter to them now.

"Umm.... Uh..."

Sumire's anger dropped to sadness as she never ever expected Kasumi to forget the one thing she hoped she remembered.

"Look, let's just go home. You're getting wet, and-"

Sumire throws her glasses and runs away from Kasumi. Kasumi picked up the frames and ran after her, calling Akechi in the process.

_"Goro Akechi speaking."_

"Akechi-san, I need your help!"

Sumire sprinted and sprinted, forcing Kasumi to pick up the pace and drop her umbrella.

"Something's happened to Sumire, but don't tell Mom and Dad yet! I need you here by the intersection."

Akechi looked out the window and noticed the downpour.

_"It's raining. What on Earth are you two doing out in the rain?"_

Sumire charged through the crowd while Kasumi excused herself to avoid bumping into anyone.

"We were supposed to walk, but Sumire just went crazy and ran off!"

Sumire wept and wept as she ran with her mind running crazy.

"Sumire, stop!"

"Go away, Kasumi! You don't know anything!"

"Sumire, please stop! Listen to me!"

"NO!"

_Kasumi..... why did you forget that moment out of all the things you could forget? You forgot about me after all...._

Suddenly, Kasumi notices that the stoplight turned red and she only has a slight window to pull her back to the sidewalk. She abruptly ends her call, but is tackled by a homeless person, who steals her bag and runs the other way.

"Hey, my bag! Someone stop that man!"

"Holy shit, she's on the road!"

"The light's red!"

"Kid, get out of there!"

"Hey, girlie! A truck's coming!"

Kasumi stood back up but lost her balance at the last second. In her final moments, she saw the emptiness in Sumire's eyes as she knelt down and looked at her. With the blare of a horn and unresponsive movement, the truck forced a break but skidded due to the wet road and gave Kasumi the most traumatizing moment of her life. The truck slams onto Sumire, pushing her around until she was sent flying to the center of the intersection. As for the truck, it crashed and mortally wounded the driver. To everyone's relief (except Kasumi's), today resulted in one fatality.

Akechi arrives with the man and Kasumi's bag, but turned his gaze to what was in the middle of the road.

"Oh, no...."

In the dead center of the road, Sumire's bloodied lifeless body lays as her eyes look at the dark clouds. Kasumi ran despite her newly discovered sprain and tried to wake her up.

"Sumire? SUMIRE! Wake up please!"

Nothing.

"Sumire, come on.... if you wake up now, I will give you a trip to the aquarium!"

No response.

"If not the aquarium, a trip to Destinyland!"

Gone.

"Sumire....."

She's gone.

"Sumi...."

Forever.

"No..." Kasumi wept as Akechi approached her from behind. "It's all my fault."

Akechi bent down and closed the lifeless eyes. He broke down and wept with Kasumi as a crowd gathered around them.

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence - Earth X  
** _ _**Time: 2300** _

"That's how it happened."

Sumire and Shinichi were at total loss for words as Shiho, Akechi, and Ren felt sad with the story. Kasumi looked at them, then the house, and then at the photo in her hand.

"It was actually a wishing star that made her smile genuinely."

"I guess in a way, she was like you, Sumire." Shinichi somberly told his surviving daughter.

"But why a wishing star? It wasn't something random, right?" Sumire asked.

"No, it wasn't." Kasumi went deeper into her memory as she then remembered that moment.

_Six years ago, **October 20XX**_

_**Location: Ikebukuro - Earth XX  
Time: 1530 hours** _

"Here we are!" Hanaki announced to her daughters as they visit the planetarium. The twins missed their field trip due to their first time in training camp for rhythmic gymnastics, so their parents made it up by bringing them to the planetarium.

"Wow! Look at all these planets!" Kasumi beamed with joy and wonder.

"Look how pretty the stars are!" Sumire watched the stars in the ceiling glow.

"Settle down now, kids." Shinichi calmed them down. "The show's gonna start, so please sit down."

The twins sit properly and watch the show begin. Traveling to different galaxies, different planets, being on the moon or Mars.... what kid would not love the science of space?

"The stars are shiny, Kasumi. Look!" Sumire forced her sister to look at one corner of the area.

"Mom, is that a comet?" Kasumi inquired.

"No, dear. That's a shooting star. People say that when you watch a shooting star fly in the sky, you can make a wish from it."

"Really?! Wowwee!" Kasumi giggled with excitement.

"A star that gives wishes?" Sumire asked her twin.

"Yes!"

"Okay, let me think of a wish."

Unfortunately for little Kasumi, the star flew by them now.

"Wait! I haven't made a wish..." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"I made a wish."

"What was it, Sumire?"

Sumire looked at her sister with a bright smile as she told her her wish.

"I wished that you will be with me forever, Kasumi. You're the best sister in the world."

The two of them hugged a warm embrace, earning smiles from their parents.

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence - Earth X  
Time: 2312 hours** _

Kasumi broke down to tears and cried after telling them. Sumire hugged her and gave the same feeling that her real sister gave her. Shiho already joined the crying party while Ren wiped off a tear. Akechi, on the other hand, asked a question that was somewhat out of place.

"Yoshizawa-san, where is the wife?"

"She's out of town, supposed to be home today for-"

"Shinichi!"

The group heard a feminine voice calling out the old man.

"Shinichi! Are you and Sumire all..." she stopped as she stared at the woman Sumire is hugging. "okay?"

"Hi, Mom." Sumire greeted as Kasumi looked up and gave a weak hello. Hanaki drops the bags and cautiously steps forward towards Kasumi.

"Am I dreaming?"

Sumire answered her, "Yes.... and no."

Hanaki knelt down and touched Kasumi's cheek. Kasumi impulsively held her hand before hugging her as well.

"Are you a man of coincidences?" Ren whispered to Akechi.

"Something like that."

As the Yoshizawas went in for a family hug, Shiho volunteered to tell Hanaki the truth about Kasumi to spare the girl her tears and emotions. Meanwhile, Shinichi advised Ren and Akechi to wait for Shiho and go back to the condominium afterwards. For Maruki's sake, Shiho recorded her tale and made sure every word was discussed. Speaking of which....

_Earlier, 2217 hours_

**_Location: Yongen-Jaya  
_ **

"Not only did we get bamboozled by Narukami, but we also lost the damn car!" Ryuji flew his hands in anger as the Phantom Thieves walked their way from Shibuya instead of taking the trains as they go look for trash cans and rocks to kick at.

"I'm sorry I forgot to put up the license plate. Although it may have been my reckless driving that caused the car to be impounded." Haru sadly admitted to her fault.

"And we didn't learn anything from Ren, especially that the sonuvabitch is actually here in Tokyo." Ann growled as they arrive outside LeBlanc. Sojiro began scolding them for coming back late until he remembered that they fought Shadows.

"So the kid's actually here in Tokyo? Figured. A girl actually came here and poured her heart out about him." Sojiro spoke as he opened the door with guests still inside. In the booth is Akane Hasegawa, sleeping soundly. In the counter...

"Hasegawa-san!" Makoto noticed.

"Hey, kids. It's been a while." He curtly said as he sipped his coffee. On their left side was...

"HOLY SHIT, PINK ARGUS!"

"Ssshhh! You'll wake the girl up." Yukari scolded her self-proclaimed #1 fan.

Ann felt surprised. "Wow, Yukari Takeba! In LeBlanc!"

"I kinda like the atmosphere it gives."

Yusuke didn't hesitate to put things bluntly. "But it's closing time though."

"As long as Hasegawa-san and Takeba-san are here, I won't close yet." Sojiro watched Yusuke as he looked at the stick. "I thought you returned it to the girl."

"I'm afraid I do not know where she lives." A tired sigh came from Sojiro as Makoto looked at Yukari with a soft expression.

"Yukari-san, mind if we ask something?"

"I'll ask you guys first. What's with the weird costume party?"

Everyone realized that they have not transformed back to normal just yet. Makoto bangs her head on the wall while Ann grabs a magazine to cover her exposed chest.

"I was kidding. Come on and sit down already, Phantom Thieves."

Everyone displayed no signs of shock as they sat down in their usual spots.

"I'm pretty sure your leader was smart enough to blackmail Mitsuru and the entire Kirijo Corporation. What I don't understand was how was it none of you saw through his lie."

"Uh, well..."

"Actually, I lost my temper." Ann confessed as she let her hair down instead of keeping the pigtails, "I wasn't having it with his tricks, so I tried to break him. Seems that he broke me before I heated up."

"At any case, we're glad you made it out alive, Takeba-san."

"You knew I was in the footage, Makoto Niijima?"

"Yes. No one would actually have your hairstyle as well as having a bow and arrow in combat."

Yukari looked down in shame as Zenkichi just laughed. "Caught in the act."

"I'd address the same to you, Hasegawa-san. Your daughter was in the footage, so it must be horrible for her to experience near-death."

Zenkichi finished his fourth cup of coffee. "That was her second time, remember?"

"Right. Sorry. I forgot about your family tragedy." Makoto felt ashamed for being insensitive for a second.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand...." Yukari cleared her throat. "We believe that our own friend is trying to kill us as loose ends."

"But why?"

"That is the question we want to know." Zenkichi filled Yukari's insights. "One day, orders were to help Mitsuru. Then the next day, we are on her shit list."

"So you were all being played from the very start?" Both adults nodded as Yukari drank her coffee.

"By the way... do any of you know Takuto Maruki?"

"You're referring to the man in white, right?"

"What if I told you there are two versions of him....."

!!!

"For real?! Two Docs??" Ryuji reacted first as always.

"Hang on! Is this some kind of joke?" Ann tried to ask for confirmation from Yukari. She shook her head and told them it is no joke, much to Ann's chagrin.

"Wait a second, we heard Ren before talk about two Manahashis and-" Futaba was interrupted by Zenkichi.

"Manahashi? You mean Kenzo Manahashi?"

"Yeah, that's him. Why?"

Zenkichi can only grit his teeth as he cursed. "Motherfucker."

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah. We go way back...."

Cutting things to the chase, Yukari gives out three tickets to the Platinum Star Sponsors Day Ball that would be held tomorrow.

"Wait, Rise already invited me as her back-up singer." Ann defended as Yukari clapped her hands.

"Wonderful! Now I don't need to worry about my bad singing."

"Uh, you're Yukari Takeba. I'm just Ann Takamaki. If anything, I sing worse than you."

"Eh, whatever. We're just gonna be letting Rise sing more." The Lovers Arcana ladies laughed at their idea.

"So I guess Yusuke will need one, if he's gonna need to go to Kirijo for this."

"I'm already an invited guest, so I have a ticket of my own." Haru announced.

"So that leaves Futaba, Ryuji, and you, Makoto."

"Err, I don't think Ryuji might be invitation-worthy."

"Aw, for real?!"

After further planning and LeBlanc closing, the Hasegawas and Yukari bid them farewell as they return to the nearest Inn they took refuge in temporarily. In LeBlanc's attic, Ann decided to sleep in her underwear due to the heat of her surroundings. She surveyed the room to make sure Futaba wasn't looking. Said gremlin sent her a message.

_Looking good in your undies. Perfect match for the scene if Ren existed behind you._

She shuts her phone off and groaned. Still not feeling sleepy, she looked around and exhaled.

"It's been a while since I did this. Futaba, you better not be recording any of this."

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
** _ _**Time: 0030 hours** _

Sumire watched Kasumi sleep peacefully after what transpired. She thought it would be best if she slept in her bed instead of what was originally Kasumi's, and in all honestly, Kasumi's bed is...

"Not as comfy as I thought. Maybe that's why she's an early riser." Sumire thought as she sees Kasumi shift her sleeping position. She then goes out of bed and looks for Kasumi's stuff in the attic. Luckily, her stuffed Buchimaru toy is still in good condition, and Sumire decides to give it to Kasumi. She gave her a goodnight kiss as she whispered.

"You'll always be the best sister in the world, Kasumi." She noticed her smile at her words. She opened up Akira's notebook (which was luckily the only thing not opened by her parents) and used her phone's flashlight to read more on the Sacrificial Lamb project. After an hour has passed, both sisters are now asleep while an egg-headed figure looks at Kasumi from the window.

"I sense her need for a wish..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter done!
> 
> If you're wondering why I'm uploading new chapters every day, it's because I left these in the drafts for a while and edited them on the day of uploading. Sorry if it feels rushed for you guys, but honestly I'm not rushing.
> 
> Another thing is that I had a difficult time writing the flashback on Sumire XX's death. Being depressed puts you between anger and sadness, hostility and despair. To make sure it hit her hard that Kasumi didn't care about her was the little shooting star thing that made her smile naturally. (P.S. I teared a little when I wrote both flashbacks.)
> 
> Stay tuned in the next episode, "Birthdays and Preparations", as Sumire ventures on her birthday during the daytime before their operation!


	21. Birthdays and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Kasumi reveals her past to the group and Sumire's family as well as the reason why she feels survivors' group more than Sumire.
> 
> Makoto and the team run into Zenkichi and Yukari, and are reminded of who their enemies are and how they are linked to Mitsuru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> We're now halfway through the story! Woo-hoo! (UPDATE: Make that 1/3 of the story)
> 
> Quick reminder:
> 
> Guilt-ridden Sumire pretends to be Kasumi while forcing life to erase her past self (which we all know that she remained to be Sumire but honor Kasumi instead).  
> Guilt-ridden Kasumi sports the appearance of Sumire and suffers PTSD and multiple nightmares.
> 
> Let's get going....

_**March 25, 20XX** _

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
Time: 0600 hours** _

Sumire wakes up to the sun shining onto her face. She takes a small peek at her bed only to find Kasumi gone.

"Must be awake." She yawned as she slipped on her bunny slippers and made her way downstairs to prepare for her bath. As she reached the stairs, she hears someone singing in the kitchen. She then sees Kasumi pulling something out of the oven and decorate it.

"A cake?"

Kasumi continues to sing as she puts the finishing touches to the frosting and slowly makes her way to the dining room. Luckily, Sumire snuck past her to start bathing before she ends up late in her last day of school. After her bath, she exits the bathroom to find her clothes already prepared. A red blouse with black vertical stripes, black jeans, and gray ankle socks to match her red jogging shoes. A note is found on top of the clothes as she reads it: _You're welcome._

After wearing the aforementioned clothes, she meets up with Kasumi as she starts singing.

"Happy birthday to us! Happy birthday to us! Happy birthday, dear Sumi.... Oh wait, it's you and me!"

Sumire sheds a few tears as the sight of Kasumi smiling and singing her a birthday song was one of the best things she has ever experienced. Kasumi can only feel the same as she wipes off her tears with the apron.

"I know I'm not a great baker. But it's the thought that counts, right?" She shyly spoke as her eyes are locked in on Sumire.

"It wouldn't matter, as long as it's from you." Sumire chimed as she hugged her.

"I guess..."

"It's been a while..."

"... We saw each other smile." Both said in unison as they finished it with giggles. Sumire pulls out her phone as she switches it to front camera.

"Wait, seriously? At least let me remove my apron..."

"You got ten seconds."

"Done."

Sumire and Kasumi then take a couple of selfies together as they showed the brightest smiles that would make Ren shudder more than once. They then sat down and ate the cake together. Truth be told, Kasumi actually made a very delicious cake.

"Wow! This is a very tasty cake, Kasumi!" She beamed as she ate her slice.

"Yeah." Kasumi spoke before looking up at the small chandelier, "I was gonna put up candles until I realized there were no candles."

"It's okay."

"Do you have a wish?"

"Yeah. I said it last night on national television." Sumire remembered what happened last night as she blushed again.

Kasumi chuckled at the sight of Sumire turning red because of it. "I'm guessing a good, romantic night with him is enough for you?" Sumire went redder as Kasumi continued teasing. "Or maybe you want things to be _more than goo_ _d_ for the both of you later in the deepest night?"

"Kasumi!"

"Haha, I'm kidding." She fixed herself as she ate the last slice. "Won't blame you if things go that far, though."

Sumire began to look at Kasumi with a quizzical look as she tried to piece what she is trying to imply. _Surviving Yoshizawa twin + dating badass country boy + major dates + fearlessness of the topic = !!!_

"Kasumi, did you do **it** with Akira?"

"Oh, now someone is interested..." Kasumi teased her with a smirk and bouncing eyebrows.

"I-I-I am not!" Sumire defended her from Kasumi's forged dirty thoughts.

"You are so easy to tease." She finds her embarrassment amusing as the younger Yoshizawa tries to steer the idea off immediately. "But, yeah. We did it already."

Sumire blushed intensely than before and shook her head fast to remove that line of thought. Kasumi, on the other hand, laughed at her sister's persistence to stay innocent.

"Ah, Sumi... So innocent..."

"I-I-I-I'm n-n-not g-g-gonna a-ask...."

"Hey," she held her sister's trembling hands. "it's gonna happen one way or another. As long as it's with the person you truly love."

Sumire bit her tongue to avoid saying something stupid, so she asked her carefully.

"How long were you with your boyfriend?"

"We started dating during our trip to Hawaii. We got steamy around Christmas time, and was still his even after he died...."

Kasumi trailed off as the painful memory of what happened kills her slowly inside.

"In short?"

"Thirteen months."

Sumire was somewhat not surprised, much to the surprise of Kasumi.

"As expected from you, Kasumi. Getting a boyfriend who gives you everything."

"Nah, I think I had a bad end to that relationship." She admitted knowing damn well what happened in her world.

As the twins finished eating, Sumire readied her bag and made her way to the door. But before she turned the knob, she goes back to Kasumi and gives her a warm, loving hug. After letting go, Kasumi told Sumire her wish.

"Wanna know my wish?"

"Go ahead."

"I wished that I'll become the best sister you've always wanted."

Sumire gave a small smile. "You know you don't have to force yourself that after bringing up bad memories."

Kasumi shook her head. "No, it's for the best. I wanna make up to what I did to you, both as your Kasumi and myself."

Sumire was about to say otherwise, but held her tongue instead and nodded at her. Kasumi gave her a quick warning.

"Watch yourself in school. You're gonna be the talk of the town, considering what happened last night."

Sumire tensed up at the warning, knowing that she WILL be questioned by many students....

_**Location: Shujin Academy  
** _ _**Time: 0805 hours** _

Arriving a little late in school, Sumire made her way to class and opened her door. As quick as her reflexes are, she narrowly dodged Ushimaru's infamous chalk strike as she went to her seat. Ushimaru had the gall to talk her down.

"If being exposed on TV is your reason for being late, I will not accept it!"

One of her classmates spoke up.

"But Mr. Ushimaru, didn't you watch what happened last night?"

"No, I have not finished it." He coldly answered as he gave the papers.

"Something tried to kill her and her father."

"Does it look like I care?" He responded rudely before getting a chalk strike from Sumire... courtesy of Kawakami at the door.

"You're a few steps closer from ending up like Kamoshida now, aren't you?"

He growled as he slammed down Sumire's test paper and looked at Kawakami.

"You and that damn smugness of yours, Sadayo."

After finishing her first exam of the day, her classmates began to hound her over what happened last night.

"What happened to you last night?"

"Did you kill that dragon thing?"

"Are you dating the Phantom Thief Joker?"

"No way! She's dating Amamiya-senpai, remember?"

"Why would you date a country boy and not the Phantom Thief?"

"Is it true about your depression?"

"EASY! ONE AT A TIME!" Sumire yelled to silence everyone's annoyance at her. She gets a knock from the door as Futaba greeted her, which added more fuel to the fire in her developing headache.

"Haaaaappy Birthday, Sumire!"

"Thanks, Futaba. Much appreciated." She covered her face with a manga that belonged to Makoto.

"Hey, cheer up! I know you were surprised that Ren showed up to your interview last night."

Futaba, being the new loudmouth, forgot that nobody in her class knows the true identity of Joker. So Sumire had to whack her head with the manga.

"What was that for?!" She said as she fixed her hair.\

"You do realize where we are, right?"

Futaba watched around her surroundings as everyone was too busy looking at the headlines. "Whoops. Sorry."

"It's fine." She sat up as she looked at the present in Futaba's hands. "Whatcha got there?"

"A little present for our dear, dear Violet."

Sumire shook her head with a smile as she opened up her present and, to her surprise, the present was marvelous.

"Are you for real?!" She spoke out astonished as she looked at her gift, which is a violet-colored Hymns headphones on top of a spotted pink blouse and black compression shorts.

"Three-in-one combo for you!" Futaba grinned as she swayed.

"Thank you so much!"

Futaba let out a gesture that said 'no biggie' as the bell rang. With that, the gremlin made like a bird and flew off as she ran back to her class. She lets out a mischievous laugh as she pulled her phone out.

"Headphones bug: activate in 6 hours."

She also received another text, but from an infuriated Ann.

_"FUTABA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO RECORD WHAT I DID LAST NIGHT!"_

She's soooo gonna get an earful. Meanwhile, Sumire inspected her gifts and noticed a slight tamper in the headphones. Knowing that this is Futaba who gave it to her, she lets out a mischievous smile of her own.

"Two can play at that game, Futaba-san..."

She slowly pried the headphones open and stuck it onto Ushimaru's back during his class, nearly getting the infamous chalk snipe in the process.

_**Location: Dome Town, Suidobashi  
** _ _**Time: 0923 hours** _

Shiho was not having a good morning as she was left to hold onto Ren's bag while he went to the restrooms. After what seemed to be an okay breakfast, Ren went sick and ran off to the nearest restroom he can find. As she was about to drop his bag and consider ditching him, she hears his phone go off. Opening his phone with a very easy password, Shiho sees the message coming from Futaba with the header 'Enjoy' and opens it. She immediately blushed and placed the phone back to his bag.

"What the fuck did I just see?" She was mortified by the very sight of Ann doing something indecent, and obviously Sojiro told Ann that he heard weird noises from Futaba's room last night. She grabbed the phone and double-checked it to see if it was fake. Nope, the entire thing is real and she quickly deleted the video until Ren came back.

"Why are you checking my phone?" Ren asked with a slight hint of anger on his voice.

"Looking for your playlist. Mine is getting boring now." She had to lie while hoping Ren wouldn't see the horror in her eyes.

Lucky for her, he shrugged and asked his phone back. As Shiho gave it back, she notices a man walking up to them. At first glance she couldn't recognize him until he was really close.

"I almost didn't know that was you, Doc."

Maruki, who is somehow not wearing glasses, fessed up. "I bought myself contacts yesterday. Wouldn't want to be seen by Shibusawa or Rumi or anyone who could recognize me."

Ren decided to jest a bit. "And you have betrayed the Four-Eyed Cult. I shall report you to our leader."

"Very funny, Amamiya."

Shiho was then reminded by this and pulls out the wishing stars Jose gave them a few days ago. Maruki and Ren looked at her with bewilderment and took one star each.

"I nearly forgot these were with us." Ren let out a shamed chuckle, his gaze going away from Shiho.

"Y-Yeah, Suzui-san. I was about to ask about that." Maruki whistled to avoid being a fool. Shiho laughed at the sight and sighed.

"Boys."

"By the way, Suzui.... I managed to receive your recording earlier this morning." Maruki sat down and spoke with a guilty expression. "I... I didn't know that Kasumi was handling survivor's guilt like Sumire, and although she didn't pretend to be her like what our Sumire did... she just never got used to moving on as she believes that everything is always her fault."

"Yeah." Ren joined. "And after telling us her short tale about her life with her Sumire, it seemed pretty fucked up that she was too insensitive about her."

"Imagine how much pain would that be if Sumire survived in that world."

Maruki looked down at the birds feeding on the bread crumbs lying on the ground. "If getting killed by a truck won't work, there are other means for her to kill herself. Overdosing drugs, hanging, jumping off a building..." He stopped after realizing who he was talking to. "Sorry, Suzui-san. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine." She said with a deadpan tone.

As the three stood up to return to the condominium nearby, they notice Akechi playing basketball in the neighboring court. Ren called his attention with a whistle, prompting the shaggy-haired brunette to stop playing and join them. Maruki took notice of Akechi's sudden involvement of the sport and noted it down.

"Do you really have to write down everything you see?" Akechi spoke with slight annoyance.

"I'm just drawing."

"Bullshit."

"Well, even I would take notes about you playing basketball. I always see you as a soccer player, based on how hard you kick every Shadow we've encountered." Ren smirked as he tried to get Akechi on his nerves. Sadly, Akechi sighed and went ahead of them to their unit. After arrival, Ren tosses him one of Jose's wishing stars as he jumps on the couch. Akechi's eyes widened as he kicked Ren off the couch.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"Jose gave it to me one night. Shiho just happened to bring it with her all this time."

Akechi turned his eyes to Shiho, who flips him off in case he will say something bad to her. His last resort? Maruki.

"Maruki, do you have one for yourself as well?"

"I have one, and Suzui-san as well. The third is for anyone, honestly."

"I agree with the doctor." Ren spoke as he jumped back to the couch. "You already made your wish last time, Akechi, so you can't have it."

Akechi snarled, but scoffed in defeat as Ren was right about it.

"True, I did wish you to be my equal rival regardless. So I'm guessing the egghead wants the stars to whoever hasn't made their resolve yet."

"More or less."

Shiho overheard this and muttered under her breath. "So that's how you do it...."

"Anyway, shall we beg-"

The unit's doorbell interrupted Akechi before he could speak. Ren walks up to open the door and sees Daisuke posing as a mailman.

"Special delivery for the smug son of a bitch who rocked the show last night!"

"Shut up, Dai."

Ren lets him in as Shiho gave him a fist bump greeting and Akechi cocking his eyebrows at him.

"Whoa, what's with the stars?" He saw Shiho and Maruki holding them.

"We're finding it out." Shiho put it frankly as he opened the box.

"You owe me three beef bowls in Taurus, man."

"Here's the pay." Ren gave Daisuke 20,000 yen to repay him for bringing their package.

"So this is your plan?" Akechi laughed as he pulled out Ren's prom suit. "You're surely gonna stand out in the ball tonight."

"Yeah, I know."

"But why, man? You suddenly got ADHD since the probation?" Daisuke joked as he received a smack from Shiho. "What did I say?"

"That wasn't funny, Daisuke."

"Anyway, it seems like this was the only thing in this package?"

"Not quite." Daisuke unearthed more stuff: holsters for Ren and Akechi, nightsticks for Shiho, and a few earpieces in a box. "Considering how hellish this mission you guys are about to go through, y'all are gonna need these."

Maruki pulls out another item from the box. "A device jammer?"

"For anyone who would try to hack their way with audio-visual transmissions."

Shiho lets out a sly grin. "You slick bastard. Suave man with a plan, indeed."

"I guess I am." He bragged to Shiho as Ren finds this amusing.

"Okay, suave man. Enough flirting."

"I wasn't flirting!" _Not so suave now, huh?_

After offering Daisuke some breakfast (pancakes, much to Akechi's dismay), the team then begins their plan.

"Calling out Mitsuru on national television is one thing, and making sure she gets cornered is another. So for this one, she would surely address to the people in the ball about this. Thanks to Akechi's intel gathering on Shido, we'll get quick access to the hotel without charges."

"But not everything comes for free. I want to make sure this mission ACTUALLY becomes successful."

"Sumi and I-"

"Which Sumi? There's Kasumi and Sumire."

"Glad you pointed it out, Dai. Sumire and I will be the one heading for the ball as guests and directly interact with everyone, including Mitsuru. Shiho, you'll pose as one of the staff members and place that device jammer on the main hub. I'm certain that Makoto and the team will be there, so Futaba's hacking could ruin the operation. But keep your radio on since I might have to give updates and new objectives after every interaction. Akechi-"

"I will certainly kill her when no one is looking."

"NO. We need her alive, so you'll be a guest as well who will monitor the presence of the Shadow Operatives. For Kasumi, she will be on overwatch along with Doc until they get the signal for the snatch and grab."

"Wait, why am I part of the plan?"

"Akira's notebook stated that you're needed for the project to work, and you'll be the bait for it."

Maruki buries his face in his hands while Akechi laughed hard. Daisuke slightly moved away from Akechi and whispered to Ren, "I thought this was the same arrogant son of a bitch I met last week. Why is he suddenly laughing like that?"

"That's Akechi... on a daily basis."

Shiho then laughed at Daisuke as he felt chills down his spine.

"So is everyone in agreement with the plan?"

Everyone except Akechi, who somewhat pointed out one personal flaw.

"Considering that you are going to spend the rest of the evening with Sumire-san, you will be entirely distracted by her for the most part. Especially if she suddenly goes missing."

Ren cursed under breath as he overlooked that part of the plan. "Damnit."

"And who knows what you two would do during the ball? Bump some rich dickhead or self-conceited bitch, and the mission is a bust. Get too personal with Kirijo, and the mission will be compromised. So in my shorter words, be careful with each other."

Everyone gave Akechi a look that would only mean one thing.

"Wow. Character development much?"

From the window, Morgana spoke as he finally reunites with the group.

"Where the hell have you been, cat?"

"Shut up, Akechi. It contradicts your caring nature for the lovely couple."

"If I will have to deep fry you, I wouldn't hesitate."

Ren leaned over to pick up Morgana. "How much did you hear?"

Morgana arrogantly responded, "All of it. And I know you didn't assign me an objective, so I'll have the liberty of doing recon during the ball."

Daisuke wasn't as sharp as Ryuji, but he damn isn't afraid to point out Morgana's flaw. "But you're a cat though. And Platinum Star Hotel has a no cats policy."

"WHAT?!"

"Let's just say I dug up its history and a sudden infestation of cats a few years ago forced it to close down for a short while."

Ren turned to Morgana and ruffled his fur. "Looks like you'll be doing overwatch with Doc instead. Kasumi will be doing the recon instead."

As much as Morgana wants to object, he can't help but accept the idea. "Well, alright. We'll watch over things from the outside."

As everyone adjourned the meeting, Akechi calls out Daisuke and Maruki to leave with him. As they make their way to the door, Akechi decided to give Ren a set time since he knows he would be taking Sumire out for a birthday date after her exams.

"8 pm tonight. Be the last guests to enter, if you wanna avoid any trouble."

Ren gave him an acknowledging nod as he exits the unit. He turns to Shiho and gives her the nightsticks while giving a joke.

"No funny business with these things, alright?"

"You are seriously one weird kid, Ren."

_**Location: Platinum Star Hotel Dining Hall  
** _ _**Time: 1134 hours** _

Rise and Yu eat their lunch in the hotel's exquisite dining hall as the menu was exclusively American. Yu enjoyed his Texan glazed beef while Rise is still consuming her Hawaiian-styled buttered shrimps.

"You're taking your time. Still exhausted from last night?" Yu asked her with an expressionless look.

"I have to be cautious with my meals, Yu-senpai." Rise glared at him. "I felt ashamed when you had to grip my thighs and waist last night as they jiggled."

"You know I would care less about how you look. All that matters is you stay true to yourself and not let other judge ya."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Yu kisses her cheek as he spotted a few people looking at them and taking photos. Looks like they don't have privacy wherever they go.

"Looks like we got paparazzi on us."

"Fuck. Now Inoue-san will know I'm back."

As they chat a little more, a striking figure marches to their way. Her scarlet hair stood out in the dining hall as she kept her disguise to a minimum.

"I didn't expect the two of you to be here already."

"Oh, Mits-"

She slammed her hand to Rise's mouth, preventing her from mentioning her name.

"Not in a place like this, Kujikawa." She turned to Yu. "Mind giving me an explanation?"

Yu didn't hold back and gave her a glare. "I'd ask the same question to you."

"Come with me to my room. We'll discuss there."

As Rise and Yu follow Mitsuru back to her room, they were amazed at how she managed to get the presidential suite of the hotel for herself.

"If you're wondering how long I was here, I'd say for nearly a week."

"So after Hiroshima...."

"I instantly came here to join the sponsorship in the hotel's anniversary ball. But with recent events-"

"Let me stop you there, Mitsuru-san." Rise's interjection caught both Mitsuru and Yu unexpected. "Yukari already told us that your own soldiers kicked the hell out of them under YOUR orders."

Mitsuru beat herself up internally. _Fuck, why did I even have those soldiers? Now they know about my plan._

"And from what Chie told me, you sent them there after they recruited Zenkichi Hasegawa." Yu's tone was getting more serious and aggressive. "Hell, you were close to murdering a child back there outside Iwatodai!"

"I am fully aware of that. Had they not brought a non-Persona user there, things wouldn't have been escalating to the worst."

"Unbelievable."

Mitsuru turns the TV on in time to witness the news report regarding the sudden leaked footage of her armed forces murdering civilians and attacking Yukari's team.

"Damnit, now they're branding me as a terrorist leader."

"You need to decommission the armed forces now."

Mitsuru stayed quiet until she made her decision.

"I'll address the public later tonight in the ball. I'll be in contact with the rest."

Rise challenged her order. "You sure you don't want to gather everyone so you can kill them on the spot?"

"Not another word from you." She raised her rapier onto Rise's eye, which triggered Yu to raise his sword.'

"You can be a real bitch when you're in charge, _Empress_."

Forced to back down, Mitsuru lowers her sword and prepares her dress.

"I'll do my speech at 8 pm. Be there to watch my back."

_**Location: Shibuya Station Square  
** _ _**Time: 1450 hours** _

Kasumi meets up with Ren and Shiho as the two make their way to Untouchable. But before they could begin, they just HAD to run into a certain someone who was 'people watching'.

"Ah, you're here."

"Yusuke? What are you doing here?"

"Concretely doing the same thing I've always been doing."

"You really need to find new activities."

Yusuke turns to see Shiho and Kasumi, who dons her German persona.

"Ah, Miss Strucker! I believe you left this behind a few days ago." Yusuke stated as he grabs the walking stick from his bag.

"Oh, thank you! I'm sorry I made you worry."

"I don't understand."

"I have thirteen more of them at home."

Yusuke stood there blankly as he asked another question. "Do you know who created these walking sticks?"

"I am blind, my friend. Sadly, this stick does not have Braille in it."

Yusuke examined the stick again and finds no traces of material for her to 'read'. "My apologies. It must have been rude of me to ask you that."

"Whydja ask, Kitagawa-kun?" Shiho tilted her head.

"This stick was created by someone who is using my name albeit the carving of this stick is refined and magnificent as opposed to my artistic skills."

Ren took a look at the stick as he reads the small print near the grip. _Carved and presented by Yusuke Kitagawa._

"You sure you didn't do carving lessons?" Ren tried to play.

"Absolute not. But I am tempted to try." Yusuke spoke honestly.

"Alright. We'll be going now."

As Yusuke bade farewell to them, he realized that he failed to give the stick back.

"I should've known...." he sighed in disappointment to himself.

Meanwhile, Ren and Kasumi remained outside as Shiho enters Untouchable to grab the guns.

"One PKP Pecheneg with a precision sight and silencer. One customized Beretta Px4 Storm with a crimson barrel. One customized USP45 with a striped motif and silencer. One Winchester M1898 lever rifle with a 4x scope. And one customized SIG 556 with chrome plating and an auburn-colored barrel."

"Seems like you're preparing for a war, Missy."

"Something like that."

As Iwai went to pick up the guns, he tried to converse with Shiho.

"Kaoru told me about you."

"Really?"

"Shujin is known for many incidents." He carefully considered his next statement. "Apparently, you were that girl who tried to give up the ghost."

Shiho bit her lip and clenched her fist, alerting Iwai that he triggered something bad.

"Sorry, I shouldn't said that."

"It's fine. I already confronted the child fucker a few days ago."

Iwai was impressed at her strength. "You got guts, kid. Even after you tried to kill yourself, you still have guts."

"Life's an endless battle."

"I agree with that." He places the disassembled guns (for public carrying's sake) and announces the total payment. "500,000 yen."

"Sure thing. Gimme a sec." Shiho opens the door and demands Ren for the cash, with the latter hanging his head in defeat.

"You really are gutsy. Even asking Ren to pay all this up." He chuckled heartily. "You should be grateful."

"And damn right, I am. Thanks, Iwai-san!" Shiho gave him a salute as he pulls out another lollipop. As she exited the store, Kasumi already began her teasing.

"You're suddenly money-conscious for a man who has nearly a bank's worth of cash in his pockets."

" **He seems to be picky with the money. Even when trying to bring me back, he was cautious. But then again, that damn Igor demands payment too much for just a simple call-up.** " Raoul decided to explain on his stead.

The trio then bump into Sumire, who gave Kasumi a quick hug and kissing Ren in the cheek.

"Hey, cutie." She flirted.

"Not as cute as you are today." He coolly told her, causing her bravado to fade and blush hard on site.

"N-n-no fair! How are you unfazed by my comments?"

"You look really great today, Sumi." Ren looked at Kasumi. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"It is her birthday wish, after all." She gave a smug grin to Sumire, who fixed her locks as she pouted.

"It's yours, too."

Shiho winked at Ren, giving him the idea that it's alone time for them.

"Say, uh, Sumi..." He started, "You wanna start our date now?"

"Already?!" The three gave a warm laugh at Sumire's flustered look.

"We'll be fine, lover girl. Rendezvous is at 7 pm, mkay?" Shiho reminded them as Ren gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll find a way to kill time on my own. Until then..." Kasumi gives them their invitations.

As they split up, Ren holds Sumire's hand as they start walking.

"Where to first, my dear?"

"Inokashira Park, my dear debonair."

Ren didn't expect that. "Wait, huh?"

Sumire finally got him to lose his cool. "Yes, the park. I just want us to feel relaxed as you throw in your cheesiest jokes and love confessions."

"H-Hang on, why are you so bold and graceful in saying that?" He felt a slight heat on his face.

"My, did I just make the calm and collected Ren Amamiya feel a little.... embarrassed and off-guard?"

"You know I'll bounce back."

"Mhmm, from how I see it..." she removes his fake glasses. "A charming ray of sunshine like you can't be too good to be true all the time, you dork."

Now he's feeling the heat. "You win."

"Yay!"

As the two take the train ride to Inokashira Park, eyes were on Sumire as passengers began whispering and murmuring about them. They don't seem to care as they continued holding hands while Sumire leans her head onto Ren's shoulder. Ren may have felt a blush on him, but he didn't mind as he looked the girl next to him being sweet as always. After arriving at the entrance of the park, the two lovers began taking a stroll around the place. They stop by to help a lost duckling return to its mother in the lake.

"Seems like we happen to find the nicest things when we're together, Senpai." She smiled as she watched the duckling paddle to the mother duck.

"Yeah. I kind of prefer these kind of things, if it weren't for the Phantom Thief business we're having."

Sumire can tell from the sound of his voice that something not right.

"What do you mean by that?" She inquired as Ren took a deep breath.

"I want to make sure that this is our very last mission. After we take out the Metaverse without activating the Sacrificial Lamb, I'm officially disbanding the team."

"But don't you always say that?"

"I'll make sure it's final. We can't keep allowing these things to happen."

"What if there are new cases?"

"Then I can't do anything about it this time. Igor better let a new team deal with that."

Sumire didn't sound pleased with his decision and perished the thought before it will escalate into an argument. Ren looked at her from the corner of his eye and faced her to explain why he wishes for it.

"We're not just gonna disband because I don't want to help anymore. Take a look at the Shadow Operatives for one example: judging from how they fought us, it seemed like they've been at this for years. We'd do them a big favor and give them their biggest break. No more Shadows or Metaverse to hustle our asses around."

Sumire took into thought what he meant: although it is fun to repeatedly go about with their business as vigilantes of justice, they can't rely on that forever to live their lives. They are still human beings with that power, but they are not meant to abuse that power because they feel like it.

"Okay, Senpai." Sumire firmly spoke. "If that's what you want for us, then I'm with you."

Ren kisses her in the lips for a few seconds, causing her to blush once again.

"Ren: 3. Sumire: 1."

"No fair!"

The two then proceed to buy ice cream nearby, wherein a certain blonde wearing a purple jacket spots them.

"Yo!"

"Fuck."

"Oh no."

Ryuji jogs his way to the two, giving Ren a fist bump and a high five to Sumire. He's probably hungry, too.

"You didn't tell us you were in the city, man!" Ryuji jeered.

"You damn well know I was after last night. I grew worried for my dear Sumi here." Ren replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, uh... Right." Ryuji kicked the dust off the ground as he sulked a bit. "I just wanna apologize to you about Ann last night. I know that she can bitch around at times, but she means well. She's worried that you're bringing the team into trouble again."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you just pull off that Joker stunt last night?" Ryuji began to answer impatiently.

"That wasn't me." Ren decided to gamble Ryuji's stupidity.

"Bull. Shit." Ryuji's tone went more hostile.

"I'm serious. I just got off the train to be with Sumire tonight. It is what she wanted tonight: a romantic night with the love of her life to escape the hellish reality of society." The two of them notice Sumire hiding her face under her blouse. Ryuji sighed and apologized to Ren, which he forgave him easily.

"If that wasn't you, then who was- Crap!"

"Something wrong, buddy?" Ren faked his concern.

"N-Nothing! I just remembered what I was supposed to do! Gotta go!"

With that, Ryuji dashed as fast as he can until he was nowhere in sight. Ren and Sumire blinked until they realized they have also something to do.

"Oh, crap! The sponsorship ball!"

"Don't worry, Sumi. We got time..."

"You sure?"

Giving an affirmative nod, Sumire's body relaxes and leans onto Ren's.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Being my hero every time."

"But-"

"Uh, uh, uh. You need to acknowledge your kindness, Mister."

The two of them went on to walk their way to Kichijoji. Meanwhile, Ryuji pants hard and finds Morgana strolling along. He immediately grabbed and shook him to warn him about what he discovered, which Morgana secretly found it to be amusing.

"MONA! MONA!"

"Quuuieieieieit shaaeeeaeaeeking meeeeieeieie!" Morgana vomited in front of Ryuji after being vigorously shaken.

"Damnit, I just bought these shoes!"

"The hell did you just do that to me, you ape?!"

"Why ya little- Never mind. I gotta warn ya about something!"

"What is it? You found a girlfriend?"

"Well, no. Not yet. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"What is it then?" Morgana's impatience grew as Ryuji finally went to the point.

"Ren has a clone posing as Joker!"

"What made ya think of that?"

Ryuji then explained what Yukari told them last night and told Morgana that he ran into Ren who 'wasn't Joker last night' during the incident. Morgana had to keep himself from laughing to avoid complications.

"That does sound dangerous."

"Right?! I gotta warn the others about this! We're going after the wrong guy!"

"Wrong guy?" Morgana faked a gasp. "Are you all trying to do Phantom Thieves business without us?!"

"Well, uh...." Ryuji gave up. "Yeah, we are."

"Then better save Ren and Sumire while you can."

Ryuji gave him a thumbs up and ran once more. Morgana had to wait until he is completely alone to burst into laughter.

"Boy, what an idiot he can be..."

But then again, he _just_ told Ryuji to tell the team to save those two.

"Whoops."

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
** _ _**Time: 1641 hours** _

After going through numerous stores and food establishments, Ren and Sumire finally arrive back in the Yoshizawa household. Upon entry, Sumire is greeted by her parents, Shiho, Kasumi, Akechi, and Maruki. Ren let out a smile as Sumire felt like tearing up again.

"Twice in one day, Kasumi. You're really trying your best." Sumire fell on her knees and bawled.

"Hey, sweetheart. It's alright to feel overwhelmed." Shinichi helped her up as Hanaki prepares the candles.

"Now we have the candles to blow." Kasumi poked fun at the cake.

"I noticed you baked yourselves a cake."

"How did you know?"

"The dirty plates and utensils."

Kasumi winced. _I forgot to wash those, considering how busy we're gonna be._

As Shinichi reads Akira's notebook with Akechi and Maruki to get a gist of their mission, Kasumi and Shiho lead Sumire up to their room try something out. Meanwhile, Ren looks at his phone and admires the selfie he took with Sumire before switching to his prom suit. Both seem to be in matching outfits, if you think about it: red, black, and gray clothing. Hanaki goes upstairs to see what they're up to and instead lets out a satisfactory remark.

"My goodness, you look beautiful! I can just squish your cheeks right now."

"M-Mom!"

"Don't bother, Mom. She wants only Ren to give more than just squishing in the cheeks."

"Kasumi!"

As the boys look at the stairwell, they began to drop their jaws as Sumire emerges. Donning a light blue off-shoulder dress with white frills and a black belt, Sumire looks astonishing as Ella gave her a comment.

" **You look a-freaking-mazing, my lady! Your faux twin and raven-headed friend knows you very well with what you're born to wear.** "

Ren remained speechless as Akechi waved his hand in front of his face.

"He has apparently died from shock."

Kasumi then follows up by emerging in a gray ballroom gown with black gloves and a red sash going from her shoulder to her hip. Akechi then felt speechless as well as he observed the twins.

"Admiring my other daughter now? You know you have no chance with her, Akechi."

"I am not simply looking at her as my potential wife."

"Oh? Then you're perving on her." Shinichi went into strict dad mode as Akechi felt offended.

"What? No fucking way!"

Hanaki clears her throat and gestures them for the cake. As Sumire and Kasumi blew their candles, Maruki does not notice that his star is glowing. As the family went on to continue the small festivities, Akechi informed them that he and Shiho will go ahead to set up for their plan. Ren once again took a selfie with Sumire, but now joined by Kasumi as the family finally began to fill the house with life once more. Maruki signals Ren and Sumire to ready up as the clocked struck 6:30 p.m.

"Be careful in dealing with Kirijo." Shinichi gave them a reminder while Hanaki kissed her daughter farewell.

"Shall we go?" Maruki (now dressed up as a taxi driver, with a real taxi) honks the horn to call them. As the girls entered first, they noticed two flower bouquets inside. One of them had violets (Sumire) while the other had cherry blossoms (Kasumi). Both girls turned to Ren as he waved them off.

"It was worth my budget."

" **You mean a budget that still remains to be 400 million yen in your pockets. A surprise that fixing the slight chopper crack was only around 17,000 yen!** "

Ren ignored Raoul as he sat between his girlfriend and his counterpart's girlfriend.

"Ready to go?" Maruki looked at them from the rear view mirror.

"Let's do this." Sumire grinned.

"Let's show them what we're made of then." Kasumi spoke with a smile.

"It's showtime." Ren smirked.

Maruki then drives the trio to the hotel at high speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, oh my! The group is about to begin their catalytic mission that could change the tide of their ordeal.
> 
> Also, Ryuji being Ryuji when Ren tricked him. Morgana made a fatal mistake by luring the others to them.
> 
> What do you think will happen first during the calm before the storm? Find out in the four-chapter arc, "Operation: Opera House"!


	22. Operation: Opera House (Ren and Sumire's Wonderful Evening)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Mitsuru meets up with Yu and Rise to discuss about recent tensions.
> 
> Kasumi tries to fulfill her promise to become Sumire's best sister.
> 
> Sumire spends an afternoon with Ren on her birthday and discussed their future as Phantom Thieves.
> 
> Ren and the others prepare for their mission tonight in the Platinum Star Hotel.
> 
> Ryuji fell for Ren's ploy and warns Morgana about Ren's 'clone'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sup, y'all!
> 
> So this will be a double chapter posting a day or single chapter posting per two days for now. Actually not doing anything gets me antsy, so I decided to try finishing at least 75% of the story until I have the chance to buy sketch pads once again.
> 
> Speaking of sketch pads, I'm trying to formulate in my head a possible cover for this story. More info on these will be in the end notes.
> 
> Now, let's continue!

_**March 25, 20XX** _

_**Location: Platinum Star Hotel, Ginza  
Time: 1900 hours** _

Ren, Kasumi, and Sumire finally arrive at the Platinum Star Hotel, where they see several people attending the Sponsorship Ball during its 10-year anniversary. Stepping out of Maruki's taxi, Ren and Sumire whistled Akechi (disguised as a bellboy) as Maruki pulls out their 'luggage'.

"All you need is inside this bag, alright?" Maruki reiterated.

"No worries, Doc. Stay parked by the parking lot building across us and keep an eye for anything suspicious." Ren gave him a command that Maruki can do.

"You got it. And, uh, I'll try to study more on the hieroglyphics if I get bored."

"Sure thing, Doctor." Sumire flashed him a smile.

"To be clear, I would advise caution for you both. It seems the threats are harder to get past than I thought." Akechi whispered at them as he takes their luggage and pointed out several people in the crowd.

Akihiko Sanada: Mitsuru Kirijo's right hand and best friend.

Naoto Shirogane: Mitsuru's left hand and master analyst.

Yukiko Amagi: Proprietress of the Amagi Inn and special guest of the sponsorship.

Chie Satonaka: Inaba's youngest police sergeant and Yukiko's bodyguard.

Haru Okumura: youngest president of Okumura Foods. Callsign Noir.

Yu Narukami: Private investigator. Naoto's tactical partner and former Velvet Room guest.

Rise Kujikawa: Pop idol and modern-day sex symbol. Better known as Risette.

Ann Takamaki: Quarter-American model and latest face of Teen Vague. Callsign Panther.

Yukari Takeba: Award-winning actress. Most known for her role as Pink Argus in the Phoenix Ranger Neo Featherman series.

"Well, shit. This is gonna be a fun night."

"Assuming you WILL be involved in the fight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You two... in a hotel room... all alone. What happens next?" Akechi smirked with mischief.

"You dirty sonuvab-"

Sumire held onto Ren's arm, showing embarrassment in her face. But she shook it off and told him that they have to focus on the mission as they approach one of the guards.

"Names?"

"Sumire Yoshizawa and Ren Amamiya."

Akechi prepped a tranquilizer in case the deal between him and Shido is not in effect. Thankfully, the guard nodded and let them get through to the receptionist.

"Here's your room number 411! Thank you for choosing Platinum Star!"

As the Royal trio enter the elevator and make their way up to the fourth floor, they took a glance at an anime with an odd but badass animation style playing in the small tv installed.

"Even the women look like they're on steroids." Akechi slapped his forehead.

"But they fight like they're Persona users." Sumire continued watching as she clung onto Ren's arm.

"Still cool to watch, if you ask me." Ren shrugged as the doors opened.

As the made their way to the room, they scope the place for any stragglers and spot Shiho down the hall.

"Psst! Shiho!"

The black-haired athlete looked up and saw her teammates, making her pick up the pace. Akechi opens the door and lets everyone move in fast before shutting it behind him.

"Where's Kasumi?" Shiho asked.

"She went somewhere to put on her disguise. As much as she wants to enjoy tonight, she can't rest." Sumire sadly answered.

"Even on her own birthday? Damn."

Akechi unloads the device jammer and passes it to Shiho. "You'll need to make sure you get access to the security hub. If they resist..."

"Kick their ass with the nightstick. Got it."

"You two, I need you to put your earpieces on recorder mode. We need to get vital info out of this mission, so whatever comes to your ears goes to Suzui."

Ren and Sumire nod as they adjust their radios.

"I won't be much help for you three except towards Kasumi. That is-"

"That is I own a different look."

The four of them turn to see Kasumi, who is now looking like a bombshell with the alternate look. The dress she wore earlier now has a slit that shows her right leg while her gloves are now fingerless. The wig she wears is now that of a radiant purple to match her contact lenses. Sumire slaps Ren while Shiho slaps Akechi for the same reason: ogling at Kasumi.

"Sumi! I-I didn't mean to!" Ren covered his face with his hands.

"I-I-I was not ogling at you like a foul animal." Akechi gulped.

"So what's your identity this time, Kasumi?"

"I'm the surprise guest performer, Berlin Konstantina."

"That's a dead giveaway, considering your appearance."

"I know, but it's worth the shot."

Shiho immediately leaves with her nightsticks and the device jammer while Kasumi receives Ren's pistol in the meantime. Akechi equips his silenced pistol and waits until Ren and Sumire head down after they set up the failsafe guns.

"Let's go already!" Akechi impatiently hissed.

"Hang on, will ya? Stashing the machine gun under the bed isn't easy." Ren snarled as the two wrapped up and went down with Akechi. As they arrive in the venue on the third floor, the host calls everyone's attention for the opening remarks of the ceremony. After so, he calls up Mitsuru, who earns numerous gossip from the crowd.

"I would like to thank you, Platinum Star, for inviting me to this wonderful ceremony." Mitsuru began her speech. "It is with great honor to stand in front of you all and create a discussion that will surely strengthen our hearts and souls."

"Tch. What horseshit." Akechi scoffed from behind as he helps out random guests.

"As you have heard, the Kirijo Corporation has been accused by the Phantom Thieves for corruption of power and militarized abuse. Well, pay no attention to them or the man who claims himself to be the Phantom Thief last night. Standing before you is the truest and most sincere of the Kirijo bloodline (Bullshit!) that promises you not only a better future with our security measures but also a safe and secure one to partner its resolve. To provide the sponsorship with the highest amount of money to be offered, I am generous enough to share 200,000,000 yen for the good of humanity, the good of our world, and the good of our future."

Sumire and Ren look at each other until the notice Kasumi moving a few steps forward.

"Kasumi, don't..." Sumire muttered as she carefully watched.

"So tonight, let us all enjoy ourselves and make our best impressions." Mitsuru's short speech ended with the crowd clapping, unsure whether it was for show or sincere. While Ren and Sumire strayed off and eavesdropped their way (with Shiho getting an idea on how strong the AV transmissions are via radio comms), Yu and Rise decide to talk to them as they reached the balcony.

"Hey there, Joker." Rise started things off, startling the young couple.

"Relax, you two. We're here to talk, actually." Yu reassured them. Ren and Sumire immediately lowered their defensive stance and welcomed their offer to talk.

"So... how's the party?" Ren tried to break the ice a bit.

"A bit alright, but my performance isn't on until the geezbag with the red tie would inform me." Rise begrudgingly said. "I'm so gonna rock this party after dinner."

"Speaking of which, why not we eat?" Sumire pointed out as everyone's stomachs grumbled.

"Sounds good." Yu spoke before being pulled back by Ren.

"Hang on. You two don't have radios in you, right?"

"Rise."

Rise pulls out a small radio that was attached to her cleavage hole of her dress. "Don't ask, kids."

"Turn it off, but don't make it obvious."

Yu gave her the approving nod as she turns it off carefully.

"Done. Now what?"

Sumire calls in Shiho. "Alright, Diamond. Scramble them."

No response.

"Diamond, do you copy?"

Yu begins to see the worrisome face of Sumire.

"Should I look for her?" Yu volunteered until they hear a voice from the other end.

_"FUCK, those guards weren't holding back!"_

"You took long." Ren idiotically pointed out, making Shiho groan and answer sarcastically.

_"I'm sorry, sir, but it seems that we cannot provide a one-woman assistance crew against an entire security office."_

"Sorry, Shiho-senpai... We ready?"

_"Yeah. Anyone you with?"_

Sumire passes along her earpiece to Yu and Rise, which is quite a relief.

_"Good. Then we're set."_

Shiho then plugs the jammer in the server and activates its code, creating a scramble on visual and audio waves and distorting them entirely.

Not far away, Futaba is pissed off by the sudden loss of her communications.

"Fuck, what's gotten into my little hacking bug?!"

"Want me to whack it?" Ryuji offered only to receive a glare from her.

"Not my babies."

"Whatever you say."

_"You're good to go. Have fun."_

Shiho gave them the signal as she chows down on her Saturn Burger. Ren guides them to the Dining Hall and begins to pick out the food. Due to the menu still being American, Ren couldn't help but chuckle as he grabbed the Hawaiian buttered shrimp.

"Something wrong with the shrimp?" Rise asked.

"Reminds me of my field trip in Hawaii."

"What?! We got stuck with travelling to Iwatodai and you get to have fun in America?" Rise hissed at the fact that Yasogami High was not good with their field trip management.

"It was a bit okay. Spent some time with Makoto to help her relieve her stress." Ren added.

"So one of the reasons why you have Tiki Keychain." Sumire nudged him. "I should have gave you one as well, but-"

"But Hiraguchi wouldn't allow you to stray off, right?" Sumire nods at Ren's filler sentence. The four then make their way to a table by the corner where one chair is sat by Akihiko, who is avoiding Mitsuru for some reason.

"Sanada-san." Sumire bowed in front of him.

"Yoshizawa." He looked at Ren, then Yu, then Rise, and lastly back to Sumire. "Damnit, I feel under-dressed for this occasion."

"Don't kick yourself, Akihiko-san." Rise sat next to him. "The least you can do is enjoy our company."

Yu, Sumire, and Ren sat as well as they began chatting about personal stuff.

"Didn't expect the power couple to show up on TV, get their asses kicked while kicking asses, and show up to this party like nothing happened." Akihiko grinned at the couple's resilience. "I wanna know your secret to that."

"Well, the power of love, of course." Ren joked as the group chuckled. "I would go to the world and back to keep Sumi safe."

"You seem more dedicated with her despite the long-distance relationship."

"He is. He's never given up on me despite previous circumstances."

"Soooo tell me how did you two meet and fall in love."

Sumire and Ren took turns as they shared their journey together. The adults' reactions and responses ranged from joy to sadness to anger until relief. After they concluded their story with the recent date, Rise went bubbly after hearing them.

"You two really do defy LDR!"

"And the endless video calls when you get the chance... Rise would always get interrupted by her manager more than during one video call."

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder if Inoue has a love life."

"Don't be that harsh, Rise. Guy probably has a wife to smack him with a newspaper at home."

The group laughed heartily to Akihiko's attempted pun. Sumire tugs Ren's suit and whispers to his ear.

"How about you, Sanada-san? Got a dame to live for?" Ren asked, indirectly causing Rise to annoy him a bit.

"Yeah! Got a lady in your heart, Akihiko-san? Is she smart? Is she pretty? Is she good in bed?"

Sumire slowly slumped down in embarrassment, having to hear Rise ask him with even the most explicit questions. Ren and Yu can only facepalm as Akihiko broke his silence.

"I used to."

"Oh?"

"Truth be told, I kinda fell for this girl back in college. Really stunning. Headstrong and stubborn, but she would always find time to fluster herself."

"Sounds like a great girl."

"To answer your shameful questions, Rise, yes. She was good in bed, but that was only on three conditional scenarios."

"Um, why three though?"

"Oh, yeah. You two planning to doing the deed anytime soon?"

"Rise-san!" Sumire hid her face more as Ren cuddled her for comfort.

"I was kidding. Sorry if I made it too uncomfy."

"You kinda did." Yu felt pain from Rise's stilettos as she stomped on his foot.

"Not. Helping."

"Sumi, it's okay. Take a few deep breaths, and let yourself be calm in mind, body, and soul." Ren tried his to take her blush away, but she blushes even more.

"Seems she feels more flustered around you than Rise's questions." Akihiko also gets a stiletto stomp to his foot.

"T-T-Thanks, Senpai."

Sumire and Ren look at each other closely.

"I-I-If we end up doing it... I-I just w-want y-y-you to know that I-I-I love you so much."

"I feel the same way, Sumi. But we can only let fate tell us when to do it."

Still listening to their conversation, Shiho tried her best not to make things uncomfortable on her end.

"Yeah, 50,000 yen says they won't do it." She proclaimed her bet as she drank her pineapple juice.

"So, Akihiko..." Yu leaned forward with a smug grin. "Who's the lady?"

"I think her name was Sae."

Ren spat his drink out while Sumire began a coughing fit while recovering from her flustered behavior.

"Son of a b-"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You're not referring to Sae Niijima, right?"

"Yeah! That's the one."

Ren winced while Sumire whistled.

"Oh... Mutual friend of ours, huh?"

"More or less."

Akechi approaches the team after overhearing the sudden confession.

"I'll be happy to remind Sae-san of you, Sanada."

"You seem oddly dressed, Akechi."

"This IS a disguise, after all."

"Right."

He then turns to the two. "There's been a change of plans. I overheard Mitsuru talking about the two of you."

"What is it about, Akechi-san?"

"You two have been selected to dance in all three pperformances. One by Risette and her somewhat trio team (We're called the Lovers Arcana.), then one by Kasumi, and lastly some pop rocker called Shotgun Yozzkey."

"What's she up to?" Yu asks Akechi for more details.

"Even I cannot ascertain more info on that. Ren, you're gonna have to dance with Mitsuru during Kasumi's segment."

"Got it." Ren answered without skipping a beat.

"You can do your dance with Sumire-san during Rise's song and Shotgun's. But the last one, I have no idea on how his music will impact the mission."

"Isn't it rock music, so you can do basically the shady shit while things are noisy?" Rise pointed out what may be an idea.

"You're suddenly an expert on these, Kujikawa."

"Don't be a dick about it, pretty boy." Rise glared at him for his comment.

"Why thank you. I'm charmed." He arrogantly used sarcasm to the statement. "You're on in 10 minutes, so drink what you need and proceed on stage."

After that, Akechi leaves them alone while Shiho scans the ballroom to designate a pattern for their comms to catch to her ears. Ren and company then leave their table and proceed to the ballroom, where Rise splits up with them to join Ann and Yukari. Akihiko and Yu then plan to reconvene with Chie and Yukiko to avoid suspicion, leaving Ren and Sumire to walk together, her arm clung onto his like a royal dance.

"Under different circumstances, this would have been the best prom we'd have together." Ren softly spoke to Sumire.

"Yeah, this place feels majestic to have the dances and all." Sumire remembered the person on the other end of the comms. "Isn't that right, Shiho-senpai?"

_"Not gonna lie, I will damn agree. Nayami's Prom committee fucked up half of the stuff in what could have been a nice event. But then again.... Shadow attack."_

"Yeah." She glances at Ren, who kisses her forehead. "Stick with the plan, but stay safe as well when I'm with Mitsuru."

Sumire kisses him back in the cheek as she beamed at him. "Of course! Wouldn't want my birthday to end without you."

As they reach the center of the room, they are surprisingly met with Haru behind Sumire and Yukiko behind Ren. Of course, both ladies have dance partners, but it doesn't help in the sudden tension. Rise then turns her mic on and calls the attention of the crowd.

"Good evening, monsieurs and mademoiselles! It's Risette here with a few of my gal pals here and we're excited to play our song together! Ready?"

The crowd applauded as Rise gives the signal to start their pop song titled Nevermore. The cheerful rhythm along with the funky beats gave a sign of relief to Ren as he jived along with Sumire, who is (obviously) a natural dancer. As the song played, Ren and Sumire share a little chat while they kept their bodies grooving.

"Didn't expect you to show off moves like that."

"You kinda felt sad when I didn't take your hand during the school festival years ago. Only after Ryuji kicked my ass and made me bump into you did I have no choice."

"No wonder you looked funny with your movements."

"Think of this time as a way to make up for it."

"Sure thing."

As the band went half way to the song and made Sumire show her moves once again leaving everyone else stunned while making Rise smile. Yukari looked at Ann, who was beginning to falter in her voice, and cheered her up by showing her a few coupons while singing as to not disrupt the performance. Sumire reaches her hand out to Ren, who accepts it this time with a smile on his face.

"Senpai."

"Hmm?"

"I wonder if we can dance like this every day... when we're not far away anymore."

"Sure thing. We can borrow the attic in LeBlanc and dance there."

"We won't hit the plant, right?"

"Nope."

Both began to really enjoy themselves as the song reached the bridge. The two engage in a short embrace as the song picked up the pace once again.

"Now YOU are the one showing the moves."

"Getting the hang of it now."

"Of course, senpai."

As the song reached its final moments until the coda, Ren and Sumire never let go of their hands and their gaze at each other. Both of them blushed, both from the tiring dance and their sweet moment together, Rise jumped off the stage to join in their dance and made them follow her moves a bit. From the security hub, Shiho can grin and laugh at their performance until she noticed the next performer wasn't Kasumi. She radioed the team about this.

"Guys, that's not Kasumi."

"Is it Shotgun Yozzkey?"

"No, it's-"

"Hello, grizzlies!"

Rise and Yukari laughed as Ann was mesmerized by Teddie. And as always, Teddie flirted with the ladies. And Ann is apparently his latest victim.

"My goodness! We have similarities to each other! Blonde hair... blue eyes... pale skin... kind heart." He grips Ann's hand. "You and I shall be lovers by the end of tonight!"

"WHAT!?" Ann was very perplexed by this and pulls her hand away, making everyone laugh. Now furiously turning red, she marches off the stage to avoid further humiliation.

Before she can reach the door, said door opens and reveals another blue-eyed man.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I heard it from outside, Lady Ann. Where is he?"

Ann pointed at Teddie and ran off. Morgana (in human form, for some odd apparent reason) stomped towards Teddie and challenged him to a duel to win Ann's heart, much to the girl's dismay.

"Why are idiots attracted to me?"

Mitsuru interrupts their little stand-off. "Can I find the reason why you're challenging this man, Mister..."

"Morgan. And I will not let this good-for-nothing, shameless pimp get the heart of my Lady Ann!"

Ren, Sumire, Shiho, Kasumi, Akechi, and Haru can laugh as they watch the debacle occur.

"Teddie, you were supposed to find Yosuke and let him sing."

"Uh, about that..."

_Earlier, 20 minutes ago..._

Yosuke wasn't feeling well since he arrived in the hotel. Endless vomiting became his enemy as he accused Teddie of...

"You poisoned my food!?"

"I just added what Yukiko-chan told me."

"You damn well know that Yukiko's cooking sucks!"

"How was I supposed to know it would make you sick?!"

"Your body system is fucking abnormal while I have a regular, balanced body system." He vomited again as the staff decided to help him.

"You're gonna do the singing. No flirting with any girls, ya hear me?"

"Yes, sir!"

In the hotel's mini-infirmary, Yosuke witnessed what Teddie did to Ann.

"Stupid bear."

Mitsuru then pinched her forehead in disbelief as she tried to think of something. Ren, luckily, had the perfect solution.

"Dance off! Dance off! Dance off! Dance off!"

Sumire followed after her boyfriend, then Rise joined, then Yu, then Haru, then the crowd. Meanwhile, Yukari finds amusement while Ann found annoyance.

"Why couldn't it be Ren who did a confession like that?" She murmured but failed to hide it from Yukari.

"Oh, so you have the hots for Yoshizawa's boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Ann sighed as she leaned to the wall. "Honestly, I shunned him off at first because we aren't exactly in good terms. After Shiho nearly died and Ren showed me the truth of things, I relied on him to lead me to the road of empowerment. As time went by and our missions grew tougher and more personal, I slowly fell for him. When we were in Hawaii, I caught him with Makoto... and that's where I showed my jealousy. But that damn smile and kindness of his puts me off my guard and in the end... I can't hate him entirely."

Yukari pulled her close. "Cheer up, Ann. At least the love of your life still remains here on Earth..." She trailed off with a downcast expression as she remembered that blue-haired stoic who went against all odds to save the world. Ann saw her sadness and quickly changed her expression. "Oh, I'm sorry I forced some bad memories......"

"It's fine, really. He taught us a lot of things in life, even if it mean not being here to grow with us."

As the two girls looked at the stage, they notice Teddie showing off disco moves while Morgana resorts to freestyle hip-hop. Kasumi (still disguised) called Yukari over for a second.

"Looks like one of your projects worked, Takeba-san." She whispered.

"Yeah. I did not expect the cat to be damn good-looking though."

"Well, better pick: a pimp or a simp?"

"Neither."

Yukari then returns to Ann to watch the dance off, which is then voluntarily judged by Mitsuru and Ren (since he started it). As the performances began, both the executioner and the thief made small talk while keeping their eyes on their respective buffoons.

"Why'd ya make us be in the stage?"

"Was supposed to talk to you as we danced."

"We're talking now, so say what you need to say."

"I want you to get off my ass."

"Phrasing, Mitsuru-san."

"Cocky in your puns, Amamiya?"

"Phrasing again."

Mitsuru groaned not out of annoyance, but out of kid. "You're a strange kid, you know that?"

"My charm says otherwise."

"I'm serious, though. I'm only warning you this once: stay away from Manahashi and his-"

"Clone? We're aware. We have our own, after all."

"Right. He's far more dangerous than anyone we've faced."

"Diabolical man wanting to rule multiple dimensions, right?"

Mitsuru was surprised with his knowledge. "How did you-"

"Our 'clone' happens to have notes regarding Manahashi."

"I see. But I want you to back out now. I have a plan up my sleeve that could prevent all this from happening."

"Akihiko hoped you'd say that. But he kinda lost faith in you now."

"I'm aware. Sadly, Manahashi controls the armed forces now, not me."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me? To walk away from the biggest mystery we've ever faced?"

"You have until midnight to decide. If you wish to continue pursuing us, do it in two days time. We'll be in the fortress 50 kilometers southeast from here, but I cannot guarantee your survival."

"You know my decision before things were already explained."

Mitsuru gave him a somber look, then nodded her head. "Okay then. I respect your decision."

"Shall we declare the winner now?"

"Yes. HALT!"

Everyone stared at Mitsuru while Teddie and Morgana stopped on mid-performance. Teddie is struggling to stay still with the Michael Jackson lean while Morgana is stuck with one hand on the ground and his body in mid-air. Everyone was impressed by their endurance to the action.

Ren fixed his glasses while Mitsuru adjusted her locks to the back of her ear.

"After careful consideration of this ridiculous contest..."

"The winner of this contest is..."

"NO!"

Ann burst to the ballroom and protested their impending decision. "I get to decide."

"Take it away, _Lady Ann_."

Ann glared at Ren and muttered something as she grabbed the mic.

"You never fail to flatter me, huh?"

Ren shrugged as he tapped his foot to the ground.

"Neither of you won."

Teddie and Morgana fall off their positions and drop to the ground.

"But why?"

"Lady Ann!"

"You two clearly don't have the grace and style of an artist. If you had noticed earlier, there was a couple who danced to their own rhythm with a unique style that placed their own grace. You two only did this to win some prize..."

Ann dropped the microphone and ran off as it left everyone stunned. Ren looked at Sumire, but both hesitated and went against their morals.

Mitsuru picks up the microphone. "Well, that was..... Uh, I don't know what to say..."

The crowd began murmuring about Ann's outburst as Haru instead went after Ann and found her crying in the balcony.

"Ann-chan."

"No, Haru." she placed her hand in front of the heiress. "Don't even try to comfort me at all."

"It's because of Ren-kun, isn't it?"

Ann rapidly nodded her head as tears streamed out of his eyes.

"I'm so weak. So envious of them... I thought I moved on, but... but..."

Ann receives a hug from Haru as she slowly stops crying.

"I felt jealous too, Ann-chan. I felt that way when he only told us we're just friends, and I know better that it's worse to hold on to it for a long time than to let it go easily."

"What are you saying?"

"You have to show him that you never stopped. It's somewhat a closure for the both of you."

Ann snorted a bit. "You better not encourage me to force him to cheat."

"Oh no, I'm not. That would be horrible for Sumire-chan."

"Right."

Ann fixes her dress and hair as Haru watched her. "How do I look?"

"Like a train wreck."

Both girls giggled as they decided to finish the evening in the dining hall. Meanwhile, Kasumi finally took her chance as she gave the host the cue.

"Mitsuru-san", he spoke, "Berlin Konstantina is ready to perform."

"Alright."

After the host announces Kasumi's presence, Ren and Sumire returned to the dance floor along with different groups. Yu and Rise now join them as the two Phantom Thieves look at Kasumi, who gives the hired pianist to play a piece that she wrote. She closes her eyes as she begins to sing.

_In the night where I dreamt of a dream, I closed my eyelids staring at you_

_If I woke up your warmth, your hand on mine and your voice, too_

_Would disappear together with my slumber_

Ren and Sumire slowly follow the flow of the melodramatic sound of the piano keys, waltzing slowly as they embrace. Unbeknownst to each other, Kasumi's lyrics is slowly absorbing them. The lovers look at each other in the eye as they made talk.

"Senpai..."

"Sumi..."

"I... I don't want this to end yet."

"Me too..."

_Even if we'd never meet again, even if the time that has passed should transform into pain_

_That pain will guide me towards the stars of the sky that shine above me_

As the beat of the sound went on to be paired by violins, a bass guitar, and drums, the pacing of the dance changed as they switch from intimate to passionate movements. Ren and Sumire stood out once again from their dance moves as they perfected the shift of steps to synchronize with the music.

_You put a stop to that sweet, sweet fairy tale kingdom_

_That is the distorted world where I met you_

_And you gently closed the mouth that says that it's fine to accept a false happiness_

Sumire cuddles onto Ren as the tone returns to its somber state. Ren looks at her and asks her a question that she will never regret in answering.

"Sumi... Do you want us to finish the night together?"

"I do... Only if you want."

"You know now when my mind is made up."

"And you know when I decide for it."

"True."

They slowly leaned to give a long, intimate kiss in the middle of the dance before immediately returning to the rhythm. Kasumi, however, begins to tear up.

_When the morning will come and I will begin to remember_

_You will be gone_

_But even if it will be painful, I will go on and walk along the path_

_That I've chosen for myself towards the stars of the future I awoke into_

Returning to their hotel room, they begin to make out like there's no tomorrow. No holding back, nothing to hide anymore.

_Since the sadness felt in waking into a reality_

_different from yesterday's is_ _important_

_I will live on!_

They land on the bed as they continue kissing passionately and holding on to each other. Ren has lost his top after Sumire accidentally rips it off as he does the same by unzipping her dress. There's no turning back now.

_Even if we'd never meet again_

_Even if the time that has passed should transform into pain_

_That pain will go beyond the tears that flow_

"Ren..."

"Sumire..."

Red orbs stare perfectly towards the gray orbs.

"I'm selfish for you and for you only..."

Her chest is then exposed and pressed onto Ren's bare torso while her arms wrap around his neck.

"... I'm all yours, so please be gentle."

"Happy Birthday, Sumi."

"I love you...."

They kiss one more time, and begin what will be their most daring performance as a couple.

_And it will reach our light_

_That will float eternally in the sky._

Kasumi finishes her performance as the crowd gives her a round of applause. She then had a brief hallucination that Akira and Sumire were watching her from the crowd. After bowing down and making her way out, she rushes to the restroom, with Akechi following her.

Meanwhile, the couple managed to forget removing their earpieces.... causing someone to accidentally and shamelessly hear ALL of it.

"What the fuck am I hearing?" Shiho can only shudder as she slowly listens to the steamy experience happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all didn't expect the last part.
> 
> If y'all know the lyrics Kasumi sang, then you'd know that in the game it is XXX's message to XXXXXX.
> 
> In this one, Kasumi wrote the song to honor Akira... coz, well... he's dead in their world. And he was the only person Kasumi looked up to for everything, hence 'her light'
> 
> As I mentioned earlier, I'm formulating a possible cover art for this. But without a sketch pad, the idea will remain scrambled until I get to see how it goes with my own eyes and hands.
> 
> Next chapter will be available once I figure out how to add the fighting scenes in a ball. Stay tuned for part 2!


	23. Operation: Opera House (Intel Gathering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Ren and Sumire finally arrive in Platinum Star for their mission. Although they haven't had much intel initially, they both end up having a time of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Gonna remind you again that the Operation: Opera House segment of this story will be divided into 4 parts. You read Part 1, this is Part 2, so be ready for Parts 3 and 4 later on!
> 
> Onward to the story....

_**March 25, 20XX** _

_**Location: Platinum Star Hotel, Ginza  
Time: 2157 hours** _

"What the fuck am I hearing?"

Shiho didn't like what she was hearing. She could only hope that they aren't what she was thinking.

_"S-S-Senpai..."_

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"A bit..."_

_"I guess I'll be really gentle then."_

Turning cherry red to the sounds of impending loss of innocence, Shiho removed her earpiece, grabbed one of the guards' helmet and screamed to her loudest.

Morgana, having been humiliated and disappointed Ann big time, has reverted back to his cat form as he wandered around the hotel to kill time while avoiding staff. He somehow passes by Shiho and notices her making weird noises.

"Hey, Shiho." He interrupted her moment.

"FINALLY! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? MY MIND IS RACING LIKE CRAZY! MY INNOCENCE IS BEING TESTED! MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE!"

"Wait, wait, wait! What are you talking about?"

Knowing Morgana didn't have an earpiece, he gives the earpiece to him and allows him to hear what could be sounds of pleasure. Morgana then shares the same mortified look and screams at the same helmet.

While the girl and the cat screamed bloody murder to remove the thought of Joker and Violet making love, Akechi looked at his watch as he waited for Kasumi to recover from her emotional performance. He spots Ann coming his way and immediately went back to his disguise.

"Hey," Ann called him out, "do you know where Ren Amamiya and Sumire Yoshizawa stays? I... I have something to talk about to them."

Without hesistation, he told her that he does not have any idea while using a not-so-Akechi tone. Ann apologized and made her way past him, but took a second look at him as she saw him nowhere in sight. Akechi, after seeing Ann walk past him, he had no choice but to hide in the girls' comfort room.

"Blast that woman for coming here." He snarled until he saw Kasumi slumped by the wall, still crying. He tried to talk to her, but his words couldn't reach her ears. He looks at her with pity as he bent down and gave her a hug. Startled by the sudden touch, Kasumi pauses her crying to see Akechi hugging her.

"If this will make you stop crying like a spoiled child..."

"S-S-Sorry....."

After nearly an hour, Akechi lets go of his embrace and helps her up.

"What was in that song, anyway?"

".... Akira."

Akechi huffed as he didn't need any more detail about it, but as he looked again at Kasumi (still in her disguise albeit her contacts are gone) at her current state...

He can't help but feel some warm feeling about her. As the duo exited the comfort room and made sure no one followed, they return to the bustling ballroom to look for Yu and Rise. However, they seem to be nowhere to be found. After letting Kasumi rest a bit in one of the tables in the dining hall for a while, Akechi immediately contacted Shiho.

"Diamond, come in."

No response.

"Diamond."

Still no response.

"Fuckers.... is everyone suddenly having their own business tonight?"

Before he stormed out of the ballroom, he received a message from Maruki. _Rest of the Phantom Thieves and Shadow Operatives are here. Stay cautious, especially when you see Futaba._ He hugged a wall as he tries to take a peek in the hallway.

Futaba, Ryuji, Makoto, and the other Shadow Operatives are here. _This is bad._ He leaves Kasumi behind as he hid in the kitchen, hoping that none of them would discover him.

Meanwhile, Yosuke recovers from his sudden food poisoning and attempts to reunite with the team. He notices Kenzo Manahashi entering the hotel with several men in black. Yosuke hid in the mini-infirmary as he observed them one by one. Unfortunately, he felt a cold brass cylinder pressed onto his skull.

"Hiding from us?"

Yosuke can only raise his hands and surrender.

Arriving in Mitsuru's suite in the hotel, Yusuke knocks on her door.

"Who is it?" she can be heard from directly behind the door.

"It is I, Yusuke Kitagawa. The young artist who inquired about painting you nude for a cause."

"Right. I was waiting for you all night."

"My apologies, but I seem to lack the train fare to come here."

"Do you have an assistant?"

Yusuke was intrigued at what she meant, but his silence served as an answer for her question.

"I can't have you struggling while you paint. Why not ask one of the staff members around to help you?"

Yusuke complied and began searching for anyone who could help him. For the most part, the housekeepers ignored him for his eccentric nature. Before he could give up, he spots Shiho (still disguised) and runs to her like a puppy who just found its master.

"YOU!"

"Wait, Kitag-"

"You seem to be a younger member of this hotel, but I beg you for your assistance in creating the most beautiful nude painting in the world."

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Shiho kicked Yusuke, who learned from his past smacks and stopped his body from landing to the ground.

"M-My apologies." He bowed down as he gave out a sincere apology. "It was shameful of me to tackle you out of nowhere."

"Don't sweat it. So who the hell are you gonna make a nude painting of?"

"The woman in room 420, Mitsuru Kirijo."

_What?! We were rooms away from Mitsuru Kirijo the whole time?!_

"Uh, are you sure you want me to assist you in that?" Shiho is trying her very best not to lose her innocence. Avoiding Ren and Sumire's audio of their first time was one thing, but being Yusuke's partner in his nude painting session is another.

"She requires an assistant. Truth be told, I am merely helping my friends learn more about her as I take into art her natural beauty."

_I guess there's no other way, huh?_

"Alright. I'll accompany you. But first, let me just grab something that was left in Room 411."

"Understood."

Shiho then made her way to the team's default room. She was (un)lucky to have a universal key due to her disguise, but as she opened the door...

She began to sweat bullets as she hoped they are done for the night. As she hoped, Ren and Sumire are now sleeping together under the sheets. Shiho tiptoes her way to the bed to grab her machine gun, but notices Yusuke following her and noticing the sleeping couple. Shiho instantly gestured him to zip his mouth and avoid any noise. After retrieving her machine gun, she slowly made her way back to the door. Seeing Yusuke taking a photograph of them, she decided to take a photo of them as well.

 _This is for taking away 10% of my innocence._ Shiho internally got her revenge.

 _I have captured the blossoming romance of Joker and Violet in their slumber! Though I do not understand why their clothes are on the floor and the presence of white liquid on the bed._ Yusuke thought with total oblivion to what transpired in the room.

After exiting the room and locking it again, Yusuke spoke up and startled the paranoid Shiho.

"I wonder why do you have a machine gun with you."

"Do you know how to alert people first before they notice?"

"I get that impression sometimes. My friend, who we saw in the bed, said that I'm unpredictable at times."

"I don't think he meant it literally." Shiho just shook her head and walks with Yusuke to Mitsuru's room. Knowing her disguise will contradict it, she quickly changes her clothes without Yusuke even looking behind him as she does so. She runs back to him as he notices the change.

"Weren't you-"

"I'm freelance."

An audible _huh_ came out of Yusuke as he knocked on Mitsuru's door.

"Mitsuru-san? I have found an assistant."

"Come in."

Yusuke and Shiho then enter the room as they witness Mitsuru walk around fully naked. Yusuke felt an inner urge trying to unleash while Shiho unconsciously develops a nosebleed as her eyes roll up.

"It seems your assistant is quite a pervert."

"Like hell, I am!"

Mitsuru just chuckled as she passed a tissue. "Explain the nose."

Yusuke agreed. "Yes, there's blood coming out of it."

 _MOTHERF-_ Shiho immediately wiped her nose and fixed her posture.

"Shall we begin?" Yusuke prepped his equipment.

"How shall I pose, dear artist?" Mitsuru suddenly asked with a dangerously seductive tone.

"Uh, whichever pose you wish." He replied nervously as he was unprepared with the dominance that exudes in Mitsuru.

Mitsuru went daring and laid on the bed with her left arm serving as a support for her head with her right hand cups her breast. Shiho does some breathing exercises to keep herself from panicking.

 _Good-bye, innocence. I just wish it was under different circumstances._ Shiho felt dead on the inside.

"How long does this usually take?" Shiho asked Yusuke.

"Probably around an hour or two."

"I wouldn't mind that." Mitsuru added.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've had a long, grueling day. I can just sleep like this as you finish." She looked directly at Shiho. "Press the right buttons to wake me up afterwards."

_Ren owes me big time._

In the dining hall, Futaba called in the others as they discuss about a potential hacker in Ren's team.

"First, we gotta find whatever the hell is preventing my hacking from going through the security feed." Futaba started as she chowed down on a steak.

"You sure there's someone counter-hacking ya? I mean, you're totally Medjed! Just counter-hack the counter-hackers." Ryuji suggested without even thinking of his surroundings.

"You're dumb, you know that?" she retorted.

"Give it a rest, you two!" Makoto chided them. "At any rate, we should wait for Yusuke here. He's probably negotiating with Mitsuru at this time."

"You mean getting the cock-and-ball torture?" Futaba zipped her mouth after Makoto glared at her.

"Sometimes, I'm tempted to ask Boss to unplug your servers to prevent you from acting like that all the time."

Futaba hissed at Makoto as they see Haru approaching them.

"Haru! Where's Ann?"

Haru then explained what happened before they came in the hotel. Ryuji insensitively laughed at the tale until Haru reached the point where Ann couldn't bear herself.

"So she's looking for them?"

"Yes, for closure."

"As much as we want to sympathize for Ann, we still need to know what Ren is up to."

The very instructions of Makoto reminded Ryuji of something he just heard earlier.

"WAIT!"

"What is it, Ryuji?"

"I just remembered what Ren told me when I saw him earlier."

"You saw him and you didn't tell us?!" Makoto is not happy at Ryuji's lack of urgency.

"I just forgot, alright? Take it easy on me."

Makoto huffed and crossed her legs as she demanded for his explanation.

"Okay, so Ren told me that he just arrived in town earlier this morning after what happened with Sumire."

"Are you sure, Ryuji-kun? The Joker we saw on TV kinda looked like him." Haru frowned at what she thought was disappointment in him.

"Hell yeah! I mean, think about it..."

Everyone leaned forward to hear Ryuji's logic.

"Yukari Takeba said something about having two Marukis, then Ren mentioned something about two Manahashis last week. Wouldn't that mean he is unaware of his own doppelganger?"

"That's.... actually a good theory." Makoto thought it through with widened eyes as she continued processing the possibility.

"So we got three people having doppelgangers. Who's next? Sumire has her version?"

"About time I found you guys."

Everyone looks down to see Morgana, who is still sulking onto his fault from earlier.

"Mona! They won't believe me that Ren has a clone!"

"Let them believe what they want to believe." Morgana laid on Haru's feet.

"What's wrong, Mona-chan? Is this still about Ann-chan?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard you and some blonde guy named Teddie got shut down by Ann."

Morgana remained unresponsive as he opted to doze to sleep.

"Aaaand the kitty is asleep."

From the corner against their view, Kasumi just giggled. "Even here, they're the same."

An hour and a half has passed, and still no talking from Yusuke, Mitsuru, or Shiho as Yusuke was 70% complete with his artwork.

"So...." Shiho tried to break the ice. "You seem very relaxed in your boldness, Kirijo-san."

"Let's just say I don't have time to relax after tonight." She grimly answered.

"Hmm? What will you be doing tomorrow?" Yusuke inquired as he kept painting.

"I have to go visit the fortress. Apparently, I am unsure who to trust anymore."

"Ah, the pros and cons of being rich and powerful."

Mitsuru gave a slight chuckle before returning to her expressionless form. "That's one way to put it."

"May I ask why?"

Keeping her eyes on Shiho and Yusuke, she began to elaborate. "To tell you the truth, I have a special task force in my grasp that investigates the recent monster activities that occurred in Kyoto, Nayami, Hiroshima, Setsumagi, and, as of recent, Tokyo. I cannot afford using the KACS to deal with them, so let's say this work is... special."

Yusuke hummed while Shiho paid close attention to Mitsuru.

"One day, during the mission in Setsumagi, I was informed by one of my generals that the team betrayed my trust. And because I didn't give any damn about whoever was in Setsumagi that time, I can't even ascertain who the traitors are. According to the general, several documents and vials were stolen..."

As Mitsuru went on to talk more about her current dilemma, the two Phantom Thieves are on both ends of the reaction spectrum: Yusuke began to pity Mitsuru due to the burden she is holding on to while Shiho remains skeptical of her. After Yusuke puts the finishing touches, Shiho finally sighs in relief while Mitsuru sits up and puts on her night gown.

"It's impossible! I... I managed to finish my art in just one try!" Yusuke spoke in shock and awe. Mitsuru approaches Yusuke and looks at his presentation with impression. Shiho finds it surprising that what Ann told her about Yusuke was not as accurate as she described him.

"I find it impressive, Kitagawa. The shade and lighting are well done, my form looks more wonderful than how I actually looked, and the background is more intriguing to look. C'est magnifique!"

"You speak French, Kirijo-san?"

"I have a habit of using French terms, but I haven't been to France just yet."

"Do you plan on going there soon?"

"Maybe after all of this scandal is over soon."

Yusuke nods and stands up, extending his hand to Mitsuru. "I thank you for giving me the wonderful opportunity to make you my model for this artwork."

Mitsuru shows a soft smile and shakes his hand. "Pleasure is all mine. I wish I have a copy of it to hang on my bedroom wall."

"Of course! I shall bring this back with me, see if my skills are exactly the same as tonight. If so, then I can hand you the perfect copy that is in front of you."

"How much should I pay?"

Silence went past them. Clearly, Yusuke didn't had any idea on financial commissions.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you paint without getting paid? Unbelievable."

"Is something wrong with that?"

Mitsuru frowned. "You mean nobody acknowledges your skills in the world of art?"

Yusuke gritted his teeth at that truth. "Frankly, yes. Although it gained me a special scholarship, I always feel the emptiness in me as it affects how I present these. Ever since my time with Madarame, I have always been reliant of him in exchange of being raised well. After I have discovered the cruelty that he has foregone in life, I had no choice but to denounce him and search for my talent alone."

Shiho drank a glass of water as Mitsuru looked at him with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through.... it seems you and I are alike, in a way."

"Why do you say that?"

Mitsuru grabbed a chair to sit and encouraged Shiho to do the same. "Back when I was a young girl, my father built this corporation with hidden motives of summoning demons from another dimension. For us, we call it the Dark Hour. For my other teammates, it's the TV World. For those Phantom Thieves, it's the Metaverse or something along those lines."

Yusuke remained quiet as he looked at Shiho for a second.

"One day, the summoning became too scientific. And it ended up being tampered and abused with, causing a rip between the two worlds. Several people died, and my father would refuse to acknowledge the family's faults until everything has been finished." Mitsuru lets a few tears flow. "But even after we eliminated several Shadows during the full Moon, it wasn't enough. My father died after we were betrayed, and not long after... one of my friends gave up his life to make sure the power of the other world is limited. Otherwise, things would have been worse than this."

"I see. Even at a young age, you've been aware of this because of the illegal actions your family has been doing. And it feels like your life is always on the line." Yusuke pitied her more after knowing her back story.

"I'm sorry if I have taken much of your time."

"It's alright. Even my appointed assistant here seemed interested to hear."

"Hey, no worries."

Mitsuru walks over to her purse and pulls out 150,000 yen. She gives it to Yusuke, who is bewildered by the generosity she offered.

"I... I can't."

"Please do. I am both your model and customer. I should be grateful."

Shiho nudged Yusuke to take the money, which is he still surprised about. Mitsuru then writes down the address to her next destination for Yusuke to deliver the copy.

"Just show the painting in the cameras and the guards will let you through."

"Understood."

As Shiho and Mitsuru bid farewell to Yusuke (who left ahead), the latter began to talk down to Shiho.

"Not bad hearing my plans now, right?"

"So you knew." Shiho puts the gun's mode at safety.

"The machine gun gave it away. Don't think I forgot about you, Suzui."

"So what do you want?"

"I have no intention of interrogating you. Since you already know my past and my present, you can tell what that means." Mitsuru lays in bed as she fixes her hair.

"So you did order the hit on your own team." Shiho kept her glare at her.

"Manahashi made the call. I can only tell you this: the Sacrificial Lamb Project will be more powerful than ever if Wild Cards are the ones they are absorbing the power from."

"Why trust me?"

"Coz Takeba did after she trusted your other friend."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Was she not the one who requested the Humanizer to have some fun with something?"

Shiho then remembered the little show Morgana and Teddie had earlier.

"I wonder what kind of creature would survive a serum like that.... that was just a prototype."

"You really have no idea on how to not be shady, huh?"

"Nope. It's like a leech latching on to me."

Shiho stands up and walks her way to the door. Mitsuru speaks out one more time.

"By the way, how's Amamiya and Yoshizawa? They left the dance earlier after their kiss."

Shiho began to shake at the memory that she just witnessed not too long ago.

"I, uh, have no idea."

"Very well. I'll see you in two days then."

Shiho exits her room and sighed in relief. She retreats back to Room 411 and decides to improvise by switching the locations of the failsafe weapons without waking the couple up. After she does so, she slumps to a wall and decides to sleep.

Akechi arrives outside of the hotel after using the emergency exits and catches his breath. He hears a slightly audible cry of pain as he texts Maruki for backup, receiving an emoji as a response which he will consider as a yes. After Maruki meets up with him, the two began to follow the trail of the sounds. Arriving at a small lockup, they find Yosuke getting beaten to a pulp while having his face torched slightly.

"How sickening." Maruki commented. "What should we do?"

Akechi then transforms into his Black Mask costume, prompting Maruki to rely on him.

"Hereward."

" **My prince.** "

"Call of Chaos. Now."

" **As you wish.** "

Maruki prepares his pocket knife as he watches Yosuke a little more. Akechi begins to cackle maniacally as Maruki steps away from him. The men torturing Yosuke begin to be paranoid and set up defensive positions.

"Oh, how pitiful of you all to think about defending yourself."

Akechi throws down the corpse of their sniper and furiously attacks the men. While the frenzy is happening, Yosuke attempts to heal himself with a Diarahan until he sees Maruki approaching him.

"You the good Maruki this time?"

"I'll take it that you saw my counterpart?"

Yosuke winced enough to let Maruki confirm his hunch and was released from his capture. Akechi removes his helmet to take a breather after the whole place is showered in blood.

"Finally. All that anger has been released."

"You can be scary, you know that?"

"If that's your way of saying thank you, I wouldn't care."

"Don't mind him, sir."

"The name's Yosuke Hanamura, Doc."

"Sure thing, Yosuke."

As the three move their way to the nearby stairwell, Akechi reverted back to his disguise and assists Yosuke to the kitchen.

"I'm certain you're hungry." He looked at him.

"Uh, yeah. I was actually food-poisoned earlier due to my friend's horrible cooking." Yosuke admitted as his stomach growled.

"Don't worry. I'll cook you something good in the meantime." Maruki offered as he began to ask one of the chefs.

Akechi observed Yosuke for a few seconds. American headphones, American sneakers, and American-branded shirt. He managed to deduce one thing.

"You must be the performer known as Shotgun Yozzkey, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah. Was gonna try my debut earlier until that bastard Teddie gave me the wrong food."

"I see."

A few minutes passed, and Maruki returns with some miso soup for them. Yosuke thanks them both as he began to drink his soup.

"What were they trying to force from you during that torture?" Akechi started talking.

"Well, they were trying to get info off of Ren Amamiya and my bro Yu."

"Why is that?"

"Something about that stupid Sacrificial Lamb crap. Is my face still burned?"

Maruki raises a tray to let Yosuke look. Not good, but not bad either.

"Damnit, my family's gonna kill me."

"We can always say you got kidnapped and fought your kidnappers."

"R-R-Right."

"Did they say anything as to why?"

Yosuke shook his head. He then finds an empty vial under one of the food cabinets and reaches for it. The label reads _HUMANIZER - Kirijo Prototype_ as he read it.

"Damnit, so this is what Ted used."

"What is that?"

"Kirijo project from not too long ago. Ted requested for it so he can't rely on the other world's power to put him into human mode."

"What do you mean, Yosuke?"

The kitchen staff and the trio jumped at the sight of Teddie, who is in bear form. Teddie noticed the staff and removed his bear head to reveal his human head.

"Relax! It's just me."

Hearing audible _Phews_ and _Ohs_ were the relief of the crew as Yosuke kicked Teddie in the groin.

"You bastard! You used the Humanizer and tried to hit on Takamaki!" Yosuke yelled in anger towards Teddie.

"I didn't use the Humanizer thingy! I didn't even know it was ready..." Teddie cried as he clutched onto his groin. "So this is what real pain feels like...."

"So if you didn't use it, who did?"

Akechi smirked and chuckled. "I think I have an idea on who..."

_**March 26, 20XX** _

_**Time: 0052 hours** _

After the Phantom Thieves left the dining hall to find Yusuke, Kasumi makes her way to the door. Before she could return to their designated room, she bumps into Ann.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ann apologized as she helped Kasumi up.

"It's okay. I get bumped at all the time." Kasumi fixed herself and checked if the wig fell off.

"Hey, you're that singer earlier... Berlin Konstantina."

"Yep. That's me."

Ann tightly hugged her. "I honestly loved your song. It felt... personal."

Kasumi returned the hug. "Y-Yeah. It was dedicated to someone I lost not too long ago."

Ann released the hug and frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. I probably deserve it anyway."

"Why say that?"

Ann and Kasumi lean onto the wall and talked.

"Well, I was somewhat a normal girlfriend. Love and hate all over our relationship. Then one day, I just abandoned him when he needed me the most."

Ann sees the sadness in her eyes.

"Then one day, I found him being laid to rest by his killer." Ann covered her gasp as Kasumi decided to conclude her story immediately. "Then shit went down fast."

"I... I don't know what to say."

Kasumi stood up and decided to call it a night. Ann, however, had something to say.

"I wish you talked more about yourself, _Millee_."

Kasumi froze momentarily as Ann approached her.

"Care to share what you're doing here? Figured you were pretending to be blind for a reason."

"Meet me later here. 6 am sharp."

Ann was dumbfounded and clarified. "But I don't even have a room here. Hell, I just want to look for your friend and his girlfriend."

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"I just want to talk to them. Get something off my chest."

Kasumi played around. "Like your big bazookas?"

"Yeah, like my- HEY!"

"Well, you know I'm not who I am now. So why bother talking to Ren?"

"Who gave you that right to guard him from me?" Ann was already unhappy with Kasumi.

"He isn't in the mood to talk to his friends. He just wants a night with his girlfriend on her birthday. Nothing more, nothing less."

"As if you know him any better."

"I damn well do!"

Ann took a step back at Kasumi's sudden anger. She wisely dropped the argument.

"Okay then. Don't make me talk to him. But I WILL get him to talk before he returns home."

"Good luck with that."

The girls go on to stare down at each other as three men approach them.

"Is something the matter?"

"Lovers' argument, boys." Kasumi told them without any reluctance.

"What?" Ann looked silly.

"Well, if that would be the case...."

"By the way, do you happen to know any of these people?"

One of them shows a collage of photos of the following: **Ren Amamiya, Sumire Yoshizawa, Takuto Maruki, Goro Akechi, and...**

"Shiho?"

"Yes. We have been looking for them since-"

"Since the Nayami incident?" Kasumi took a step forward.

"Yes. Do you know any of them?"

"Yes....." She puts on her sunglasses. "Coz I happen to be their guardian angel."

In a span of only twenty seconds, Kasumi dispatched the men and turned to Ann.

"Get out of here now!"

"Just wh-"

"GO! If ya have any teammates here, get them now and leave."

Kasumi snaps the man's neck to make her point for Ann.

"Fine, but we're not gonna stop until we get answers from you and Ren."

"When the time comes, Panther."

Ann was shocked at Kasumi's use of her code name, but decided to run off and find the others first. As for Kasumi...

"Shit, did I just call her Panther?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Yusuke being offered a second meeting with Mitsuru, Team Makoto may have an advantage. With Ann figuring out Kasumi's ploy, the latter accidentally exposes herself by calling her Panther.
> 
> With the sudden attack, the Persona users are going to be in a world of pain as Platinum Star will become a battleground. Stay tuned for Part 3!


	24. Operation: Opera House (Battlegrounds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> As Shiho joined Yusuke in obtaining information, Akechi realizes that Manahashi has brought his men for a terrorist attack. Ann runs off after Kasumi remained to fend off her pursuers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> The following chapter has too many scenario jumps, so read carefully if you don't want to get confused.
> 
> On to the story...

_**March 26, 20XX** _

_**Location: Platinum Star Hotel  
Time: 0345 hours** _

Sumire wakes up from her sleep and blew a few strands of hair off her face. Hours earlier, they have done the most passionate thing they've ever done. Looking under the blanket, she realizes that she and Ren, still snoring, are completely nude.

"Wow..." she muttered, "I guess it really was real."

She surveyed the area to see if there was anything different since they made love. A table which was empty earlier now has a thermos and two cups with powdered coffee next to them. She grabs one of the blankets and slowly moves her way to the table. She notices a small note under the thermos that reads _Congrats on moving to the next base. Thanks for traumatizing me._ Sumire re-read the note until she got an idea on who wrote the note. She placed a hand on her ear and felt the earpiece still stuck in there.

"Oh, my goodness.... Shiho-senpai...."

Said senpai is actually sleeping by the wall next to the balcony door. She looks for a spare blanket in the cabinet to cover Shiho from the cold air. She hears mumbling from behind her as her beloved boyfriend is suddenly awake.

"Whatcha doing, Sumi?"

She bit her lip for a sec, hoping that Ren would get an idea instead of her talking.

"Sumi?"

She pointed at the kitchenware present on top of the table. Ren rubbed his eyes and stares at Sumire for a quick second. He doesn't realize that Sumire is looking behind her shoulder.

"S-Senpai!"

"Cute butt." He joked, earning him a towel toss from Sumire.

"Not funny." Sadly, she was blushing with mixed reactions, from hearing the word "cute" to being embarrassed about her exposed butt.

Ren notices the dried amount of liquid on the bed. "Well, we got messier than I thought."

"As long as you didn't unload inside me. I don't want Dad to think of _it_." Ren hummed as he figured out what she meant.

BOOM!

"What the hell?!"

"What's going on?"

Ren and Sumire felt the building rock as an explosion from literally below them occurred. They weren't the only ones to feel it.

Emerging from where she slept, Shiho aimed her gun blindly as she woke up. A series of blushes happen between the both of them.

"S-S-Shiho-senpai!"

"Sumire? WAIT, I-I-I can explain..."

"No! I should be the wu-wu-one to exp-p-p-plain..."

Ren snapped the both of them out instantly. "We can save the apologies later. Sumi, go get yourself washed up first. Shiho, wait for us outside."

"R-Roger."

"Okay, senpai."

Shiho prepares the failsafe guns before going out. She immediately contacts Akechi to inquire what is going on.

"Crow, come in! Crow!"

No response.

"Damnit, Crow! Answer!"

Still none.

Before she could try to contact him again, she gets shot in the shoulder by a soldier.

"What the f-" She responded by opening fire at him. The soldier covers himself with a riot shield until he is close enough to attack Shiho with a machete. She retaliates by sidestepping the attack and whipping out her nightsticks to match his blade. She is eventually overpowered by the soldier after one of the sticks broke. Before he can deliver the final strike, Akechi shoots him in the head just as Sumire and Ren open the door.

"About damn time the three of you came to. I did not expect the three of you to go at it in one night."

"Shut up! I was so damn tired that I entered the room after a few hours of enduring their sounds."

Ren whistled awkwardly while Sumire looked up to avoid Akechi's gaze.

"Tch." He scoffed. "Whatever. Let's hurry now. Maruki is in deep shit, as we speak."

Ren, Shiho, and Sumire felt alarm bells ringing in their head.

"Mitsuru got him?"

"No..." Akechi grimly stated. "Much worse..."

_Three hours earlier_

Ann rushes her way to find the other Thieves. Stumbling after a few feet of reaching the stairs, she ditches the shoes and decides to go barefoot.

"Ryuji! Makoto! Haru! Yusuke! Futaba!"

She calls them out once again, but to no avail. As she catches her breath, Ann is suddenly pulled into a room by Yukari as the latter closes the door behind her.

"Yukari!"

"Ssshhh! Keep it down."

"Sorry."

Yukari and Ann then sit down by the bed to talk. Yukari pulls out a few special arrows from under the bed and polishes them as they speak.

"What's going on here?"

"Kenzo Manahashi. His men are in this hotel, looking for Ren and Yu."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's hunting down Wild Cards. Mitsuru told me that." Her voice went cold as she finished polishing.

"Shit."

"Yep. Shit."

The two girls then peep out the door to see if there were more men coming. As they thought the coast was clear, five men arrive via escalator just as they stepped foot out of the room.

"We found stragglers."

_"Take them out."_

Yukari didn't hold back as she quickly launched an explosive arrow onto one of them, forcing the other guys to run before detonation. Ann then proceeds to kick the surviving goons and runs with the archer to find the others.

As this was happening, Ryuji and Makoto were already beating a few men as the crew bowl through their attackers and rush to a nearby vacant room. Sadly, they have no key card for it.

"Shit! We can't get in!" Ryuji growled as he continues to push the door by force.

"Futaba, is there a way you can try to hack the card scanner?" Makoto pressured the orange-haired girl.

"The jamming device is still active. I can't hack through anything, remember?" She spat.

"Fuck." Makoto slammed her fist to the wall.

As the Thieves thought of ideas to enter the door, they are suddenly surprised when the door is unlocked from the inside.

"Voila!"

"Way to go, Mona-chan!" Haru picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Ch-Choking!"

"Sorry!"

Yusuke went in first with his painting and lets it rest beyond the others' reach. After Makoto locks the door, Ryuji suddenly jumped off the bed and reminded everyone of one missing fact.

"Holy shit, we forgot Ann!"

"Morgana!"

"On it!"

Morgana jumps to the outside window and traverses his way downward. Meanwhile...

"How much info did you gather, Yusuke?"

"We have another chance to meet two days from now in her fortress."

"A fortress?"

"Yes."

"Y'know, maybe Ren was right about Mitsuru Kirijo being one corrupt bitch."

"If we stop after tonight, Ryuji-kun, it would mean we already lost."

"Y'all wanna go after her directly?"

Makoto and Haru nodded firmly. Futaba gives him a thumbs up while Yusuke just stared at him.

"Fine."

Haru then frowned. "I hope Ann-chan is okay..."

Yu and Rise just finished a game of Jenga (where Rise lost a lot of times) when there was knocking on the door. Rise approaches the door and opens it to see three buff men in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Her question is ignored by the men talking to each other.

"Is this her?"

"Yeah. Grab her."

The third man grabs Rise while the other two go for Yu. Avoiding the attacks of the other goon after getting caught from a missed swing, Yu leveraged himself loose and pushes the man off the balcony. Now going one on one with the second man, he narrowly evades the knife before pulling out his sword and impales him before grabbing his gun and shooting Rise's captor dead.

"Yu!" Rise ran up to Yu as she began crying in fear.

"It's okay, Rise. Looks like we're not gonna be sleeping well tonight."

Yu pulls out his phone and contacts Akihiko, who answers it immediately.

"Akihiko-san."

_"If you're gonna ask about Manahashi's men, yeah I am aware. Currently kicking ass right now."_

From the fifth floor, Akihiko is seen punching the goons dead while sending a few out of the windows.

"You're gonna have to find other backup, if you're looking for help!" He hangs up and punches a thug so hard that he died from the haymaker alone.

"Looks like we're on our own for now, Rise." Yu grabs his sword and guides Rise to the lower floor.

Kasumi, who stayed behind to keep the enemies off of Ann, has already reached a twenty-man headcount in her kills. She stops as she hears clapping from behind her.

"Wonderful display of violence, Yoshizawa."

Kasumi pulls Ren's pistol and fires at the source of the voice. The bullet struck the chest, but nothing happened. Not even a drop of blood.

"Herod's Physical resistance makes your guns weak, remember?"

"You diabolical son of a bitch."

"I assume you want to know how I managed to get here?"

"By all means, please tell me." She sarcastically offered her ear.

Manahashi XX laughed as he began to tell the tale. "As soon as you left, our men managed to break through the defenses. Some of your defenders went hardball and tried, but they all failed to kill me."

_Two weeks ago, March 13_

**_Location: Kirijo Warehouse - Earth XX_ **

**_An hour after Kasumi traveled to Earth X_ **

With nearly every defender dead, Manahashi slowly walks his way to a wounded Yosuke, who attempts to fire a gun at him.

"Get any closer and I'll do this the old-fashioned way!"

Manahashi just grinned as a tentacle pierces through Yosuke's chest, rendering him lifeless.

"You should have left that one to me, Maruki."

"Now that wouldn't be fun now, wouldn't it?" Maruki stepped inside the warehouse as his Guiding Tendrils wither. "We're gonna need their bodies for experimentation later."

"Save it. We got other plans to do."

"You mean Yoshizawa-san?"

"Yes. As long as she still lives, she remains a threat to me." Manahashi then pulls an injured Ken Amada and Zenkichi Hasegawa as he ordered them to rebuild the machine or face death. Ken tries to object, but Zenkichi reluctantly tells him to comply instead.

"You sure she knows what she's doing?" Ken spoke as he picks up the pieces of the bottom half of the transporter.

"Have faith, kid." Zenkichi bluntly told him.

_"After I had them fix the machine, I gave them a choice on who to kill and who to spare. It was delightful to see Zenkichi volunteer, but I wouldn't want his daughter to cry. So instead, I gouged out Ken's eyes as I split his skull in half. What joy it was to look at."_

_Present day, March 26_

Kasumi's grip in the gun tightened as he taunted her more and more.

"I gotta say, it was quite a bold move for your counterpart's twin to escape us with knowledge of our secrets. Would be a shame if something happened to her or her family now." He went to laugh evilly as Kasumi fired the gun again and again until she was close enough to summon Guinivere to attack with Megaton Raid. Unaware of the attack, Manahashi felt the pain and flinched.

"Sucker! You think I didn't know you were switching Personas?" She smugly chuckled at him.

"Grrr... Perceptive one. **Babba Yagga!** "

Coming out of him is a spiny demon with lifeless eyes and a teethy grin that goes along with long, winged arms and long, scaly legs.

" **Demonic Decree!** "

Kasumi barely evaded the attack as she was still weak to Curse attacks, but lost her landing and fell as Manahashi approached her with the same attack. After seven more evasions, she begins to tire and gets hit by the same attack this time.

"Ngh! Shit!"

"How does it feel to be in pain once more!? To fail the people you promised to save?! To fail even further the ones you failed to save?!"

Kasumi gritted her teeth and decided to give it all she got, even if she will get beaten again and again. Hit after hit, she stands her ground and gives him a few blows to stagger him from time to time.

An hour has passed, and a large crowd has been forced to the ballroom as Manahashi X steps onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe that you are all interested to hear what I would say." He began pacing back and forth with his icy voice piercing the whole room. "As you all know, there has been recent.... mishaps that have occurred as the hunt for the terrorists have begun. Now here are my conditions: I want to know where the following people are hiding: **Ren Amamiya** , the boy who shamed my friend Masayoshi Shido; **Goro Akechi** , his bastard son who betrayed him; **Sumire Yoshizawa** , the girl who infiltrated Kirijo Corporation and stole valuable information, and **Yu Narukami** , the traitorous leader of the special task force of the Kirijo Corporation."

As the display of their faces show on the jumbo screen, Manahashi then orders his men to pull out two civilians. A couple in their honeymoon was selected and dragged onto the stage. As this happens...

.... Goro Akechi has rushed onto the security hub with Yosuke, Maruki, and Teddie.

"The moment I saw those guys, they were up to no good." Teddie spoke, trying not to panic.

"Well, we saw a few civilians pulled out and gathered onto the ballroom. Why are we here?" Maruki looked from left and right to ensure no henchmen are on their trail.

"We got the whole place jammed, remember?" Akechi searched for the spot where Shiho placed it earlier.

"And how is this related to the ballroom that would become a slaughterhouse in seconds!?" Yosuke yelled.

"Simple." Akechi finds the jammer and pulls it out as he switches a lot of cables to different slots. "We expose them."

"So you want the massacre to be live on television instead of saving them?"

"This would garner attention to make sure no one from the Kirijo or Manahashi factions would dare oppose us."

"Ted, go contact Yukiko and the others to see if they can save th-"\

Gunfire was heard from the monitor as the screen showed the couple's heads blown off by Manahashi's magnum.

"Shit." Maruki cursed at the sight of it. "Whatever the plan is, we gotta make it fast."

Akechi finally finishes reconnecting the feed and uploads it to the media as live footage.

Chie and Yukiko heard the gunfire from below as they rushed to the elevator.

"You think it's Manahashi?" Yukiko inquired.

"It might have been. Narukami was right all along." Chie rambled as they enter the elevator and ready themselves for a fight. The elevator stops as they are joined by Kanji and Naoto.

"Gonna head for the ballroom, too?" Kanji angrily blurted.

"What do you-"

"Sudden live footage showed Manahashi murdered a couple in front of an audience. Kanji and I saw it while we were watching a wrestling match." Naoto explained.

Yukiko and Chie were mortified as they checked the video, which was also being streamed. When the elevator doors opened, in front of them were Kirijo Corporation soldiers.

"What the f-"

"We got Persona users!"

The soldiers turned around and aimed their guns at them.

"Aw, shit. Here we go!" Kanji cracked his knuckles before Naoto throws a flashbang.

Junpei, Ken, Fuuka, Koromaru, Aigis, and Labrys were en route to the scene after the footage has been distributed to all networks.

"Holy crap, this guy is intimidating...." Junpei blurted with fear as the car is close to the hotel.

"Aigis, Labrys, we're gonna need you to wait here until our signal. If they see the two of you, they will increase the number of heads to kill to who knows how many." Fuuka gave them a straightforward instruction as both battle droids complied.

"Ready, Koromaru?"

"Woof!"

"Alright, let's kick this motherfucker outta town!" Junpei abruptly halts the car and dashes out for the fight, with Ken and Koromaru joining him.

Thirty minutes passed, and Manahashi grew impatient after already killing 18 civilians. He decided to take things up a notch.

"Bring those kids to me." He ordered one of his men to force two young children away from their parents. As the parents cried out for mercy, Manahashi then gives out one last warning.

"If no one will speak out about the people in this screen, these children will be the next to die!"

He raises the magnum on them as the older child covers her brother with her own body.

"On the count of three.... ONE..."

The kids began to cry.

"TWO...."

The adults were afraid to step forward.

"TH- Gah!"

An arrow strikes Manahashi in the shoulder as Yukari and Ann come in to save the day.

"If you want them, you're gonna have to get us first."

Ann immediately changed into her Phantom Thief outfit prior to opening the door. She aims her VZ61 SMG at the soldiers and fires away while Yukari goes close range and attacks them with her bow. The children run back to their parents as Ann engages against Manahashi.

"I didn't know a young slut like you would dare to defy me!" He roared with authority.

"Assholes like you deserve to answer for what you've done!" She uses her whip to yank the gun off of his hand.

"Just go back to sucking dick like how you women should be."

"Go fuck yourself, dipshit!"

Panther and Manahashi engage in hand-to-hand combat, both besting one another. While Manahashi's military expertise outmatches Ann in strength, Ann's body coordination outmatches him in speed. As Yukari assists the civilians to stay outside of the hotel, Junpei and the others arrive to help in escorting them out.

"Who's kicking Manahashi's ass?" Junpei asked Yukari.

"Takamaki has it covered. We should back her up after every civilian is accounted for by me."

"Roger. Ken, Koromaru... go help Ann for a while."

Boy and dog then rush to assist Ann, who cannot summon her Persona due to the fact that Manahashi X is not a Persona-user. Speaking of Manahashi....

Kasumi is slammed to the wall as Manahashi XX uses Attila to strike her with Megaton Raid.

"How about a taste of your own medicine, you whore!"

Kasumi begins to limp as she struggles to get back up.

"Guin."

" **My queen, you're too weak to handle him already. His persistence is besting us too much.** "

"Go find any nearby help...."

" **But Your Highness-** "

"GO."

Guinivere then speeds off to find back up. With her luck, Morgana just so happens to be in the area as he still continues searching for Ann.

" **Feline!** "

"What the f- Lady Guinivere? What are y-"

" **There is no time! Miss Yoshizawa is getting battered to a pulp and requires medical attention!** "

Morgana then follows her and reaches right on time to cast a spell on Kasumi.

"SALVATION!"

"What the f-" Manahashi XX just had to lose focus as he gets jabbed by Kasumi's fist.

"Gotcha, you sonuvabitch!" She rushes to Morgana and pats his head. "Thanks, Mona."

"No worries." He looks at Manahashi XX. "This is the guy who killed your team?"

"Yeah."

"Let's make him regret it then."

Kasumi and Morgana summon their Personas as they charge straight to him.

Ryuji and Makoto began to fight more soldiers to let some steam off while Haru just scares them off with a fireaxe. Futaba finally reaccesses her hack with much joy while Yusuke watches her.

"HEEEEEEEERE'S 'TABA!" She started typing rapidly as she accesses the cameras and systems.

"Find Ann, Futaba! Morgana's taking too long and I fear that they may have gotten him!" Makoto rushed Futaba as she was beginning to lose her strength.

"How the hell is it that the army is trying to kill us?!" Ryuji's complaining wasn't enough.

Ryuji and Makoto gave up with close quarter combat and went on to steal the guns of their opponents.

"Shotgun for me!"

"I'll take the rifle!"

"Is there something for me to use?"

"Take this rifle, Haru. It isn't much, but you can give 'em hell."

Akechi, Yosuke, Teddie, and Maruki arrive in the second floor after using the emergency stairs. With the crowd being escorted by Yukari and Junpei still up, Akechi encouraged Teddie and Yosuke to assist them while he and Maruki search for their teammates.

"You sure? In this chaos, I-"

"Trust us, Hanamura. With your sudden condition, we cannot risk having you as collateral damage."

"But I can still fight!"

"Ted, you can help Yukari and Junpei in this. I'll have to sit this one out instead, like they said."

"We need to go, Akechi."

Splitting up, Akechi and Maruki head for the other way as Yosuke and Junpei notice each other.

"Holy shit, you look like you got barbecued to a crisp." Junpei was shocked at Yosuke's second-degree burn in his face.

"What happened to you?"

"That bastard Manahashi had his men torture me... If it weren't for Ted and Akechi, I'd be a goner."

As soon as they reach the Jacuzzi, Akechi and Maruki are attacked by Mitsuru. Akechi was impressed when Maruki elbows her face to set himself free before she can lock him.

"I never knew you can fight." Akechi smirked.

"Don't underestimate me just because I don't have Azatoth anymore." Maruki smirked back.

Mitsuru spat out blood as she removes her fur coat and tosses her rapier. "Okay then, boys."

Akechi charges at her and begins giving a flurry of kicks while Maruki settled for the punches. Mitsuru somehow manages to survive the double-team attack and splits them both up from ganging on her.

Finishing up the fifth floor, Akihiko turns to find Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, and Naoto coming out of the elevator.

"You missed the party." Akihiko bragged.

"We had a bigger party, Sanada-san." Yukiko tried to match his arrogance.

"Are you okay, Master?" Chie looked at him with a worried look.

"I'm fine. How about you guys?"

Naoto answered him. "Well, we're about as good as dead, if this keeps up."

"We need to find Narukami and Kujikawa."

"Yeah. Yu-kun and Rise-chan haven't made contact with us yet."

Yukiko spoke too soon as she saw Yu and Rise emerging out of the emergency exit.

"Hey, guys." He blankly looked at them.

"We, uh, ran into a few guys and stuff." Rise sheepishly smiled.

"As long as the two of you are in good health." Naoto pats their shoulders. "Good idea in using the emergency stairs as well."

Everyone then went to use the stairs cautiously.

Akechi and Maruki still outmatch Mitsuru, causing her to wear out and go down on her knee.

"Had enough?"

"Damn you, Goro Akechi..."

"This scuffle looked easier than I thought."

Before Akechi could comment, a man with the same voice as Maruki appears from behind them.

"Don't take advantage of things, Goro Akechi."

"Wha-"

Maruki XX uses the Guiding Tendril to swat Akechi into the water as he slowly approaches Maruki X.

"So this is me in your world? Maybe having things go my way was as bad as expected."

"You dare jest at our ultimate power?"

"That is not ultimate power, Takuto. That is already abusive power and greed running in your blood."

"You've forgotten the true reason why we we do this, haven't you?"

"Forcing other people to be happy will not bring Rumi back!"

Maruki XX summons a tentacle to choke his counterpart.

"Never mention that woman's name again! She is dead to us! FOREVER!"

"Y-Y-You k-k-can't t-tut-tell me s-h-i-t."

He slams him hard to the guard to render him immobile for a short moment as Akechi attempts to shoot him. The attack backfires as Maruki XX sends the bullets back to Akechi, hitting him the torso as the water turned red. Maruki XX picks up Maruki X and commands Mitsuru to stand up.

"We're running late. We have what we need for now, since they will come to us instead."

Mitsuru looks at Akechi's floating body as she walks away.

Kicking Ann towards Koromaru, Manahashi is left to deal with Ken after breaking the lad's spear.

"I'm sorry, did I break your fishing hook?"

"Screw you."

Manahashi X receives a message from Mitsuru as he slams his knee onto Ken's gut.

_"Manahashi, we have their Maruki. Pull out now! Let them come to us."_

Manahashi then looks at his opponents and laughed as he activates a C4 explosive and throws it to their area.

"Good luck in 10 seconds." He made an evil laugh as he locked the door from the outside.

"Shit! It won't budge!"

"Woof!"

"Panther, unload your gun or something!"

Ann uses her SMG to shoot the knob, then the hinges as they escape the explosion in the nick of time.

_Present time, 0410 hours_

"His counterpart got him?" Sumire was surprised after Akechi explained what happened to Maruki.

"Yes. With how strong he struck him to the ground, the other Maruki would have killed our Maruki had he not have a Persona experience."

"We got our guns now, so what should we do?" Ren spoke.

The power shuts down, locking the crew in the elevator. Ren and Akechi improvised by using the elevator shaft to travel to the first floor.

"Never would I thought that stuff like this would happen to me in life." Shiho ackowledged their actions as a weird experience.

After prying the first floor doors open, they run to see that Yu and Mitsuru are face to face with each other. Sensing a battle that will happen, Ren advises everyone to hide rather than engage.

"This is gonna be ugly, from the way I see it...." Ren spoke as he can only witness what will happen between the Shadow Operatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third, now come forth the final segment of the Operation: Opera House segment.
> 
> Yu vs. Mitsuru can only mean one thing: a civil war between the Shadow Operatives.
> 
> Who will be with who in the fight? Figure it out as the next chapter will be revealed soon! Stay tuned!


	25. Operation: Opera House (Civil War)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> All hell breaks loose as everyone engages in a battle that would rock the entire hotel. With Mitsuru and Yu caught confronting each other in the end, what could all this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> This is the last chapter of the Operation: Opera House segment. The following chapters after this will resume to its normal titling.
> 
> With that said, let's begin!

_**March 26, 20XX** _

_**Location: Platinum Star Hotel  
Time: 0355 hours** _

Arriving in the ground floor at last, Yu and the group make their way to the main lobby where an argument with familiar voices can be heard from nearby.

"You can't be fucking serious!"

"I trusted you, Takeba!"

"Trust me as a friend, not a fucking accomplice!"

They arrive to see Mitsuru holding an unconscious Maruki hostage while Manahashi aims his gun at Yukari, Junpei, Teddie, and Yosuke.

"Mitsuru-san, we can't just turn our backs against each other."

"I'd say the same for you, Hanamura!"

Yu was the first to intervene. "What's going on here?"

Mitsuru looked at Naoto, who then pointed her gun at Yu.

"H-Hey, Naoto!"

"Naoto, what are you doing?" Yu calmly but coldly addressed Naoto.

"I'm sorry, Yu, but this is for the sake of Japan."

Akihiko butts in as he aims a shotgun at Naoto.

"Sake of Japan, huh? Of course, Mitsuru will tell you that bullshit."

"Akihiko, what the hell are you doing?"

Akihiko switched targets and aimed at Manahashi. "Tell your new boyfriend first to drop his gun."

"Yu, tell Sanada-san to drop his gun."

"Not if you drop yours first, Naoto."

"Maybe we shall all drop our weapons once Miss Arrow Cunt here drops hers first."

"Why not I shove one arrow down your throat before I stick another up your ass?"

Fuuka, Aigis, and Labrys arrive in the scene and witness the stand-off. Mitsuru takes the advantage and reaches for a remote control that overrides Aigis' and Labrys' A.I.

"M-M-Mitsuru-s-s-san...."

"W-W-What the f- H-H-H-Hey!"

Both battle droids are now devoid of emotion and now respond to Mitsuru's command. The redhead then commands them to threaten the people across her with their weapons.

"What the hell did you do?" Junpei was both shocked and angry.

Manahashi took no chances and shot Yukari in the leg whereas Yu subdues Naoto and fires at Manahashi in return.

"I don't what's on your mind right now, Mitsuru, but now is the time to reveal whatever you're fucking planning!" Yu demanded as he aimed the revolver on Naoto's head while he locks her arm.

"Don't force us to incapacitate you, Narukami."

"Or what?"

Manahashi fires at something that was about to lunge at him.

"KOROMARU!"

Ken rushes out of his ambush spot to tend to Koromaru, but Manahashi aims his gun at the teen as everyone stares at the bleeding Inu.

"You bastard!" Kanji gritted his teeth.

"You fire one more bullet, and it's gonna be good-bye to your plans!"

Mitsuru gives a tiny slit to Maruki's neck, waking up.

"Ack, motherfucker!"

"Quiet!" Mitsuru threatened him further.

"You think this will end well for all of you? Just do us one goddamn favor."

Chie answered on behalf of everyone. "What is it, you two-faced murderer?"

"Surrender Yu Narukami, and we will spare all of you."

Naoto regains her strength and strikes Narukami in the ribs before she retreats to Mitsuru's side.

"Damnit, Naoto!" Kanji yelled at her with boiling anger.

"I'm sorry, but what they're demanding is true."

"Give us a damn reason we should obey your stupid command." Yukiko hissed as she made her way to Koromaru and Ken.

"Yamagishi." Mitsuru's cold command was enough for her to reveal the reason.

"For Project Sacrificial Lamb to become fully functional, we need the power of Persona users to seal the barrier between the Shadow world and this world. But because there were modifications that should accommodate Project Arcadia, the requirement is now two Wild Cards to fully charge the machine."

Yu felt Rise hold tightly in his arm as everyone tensed up.

"Are you trying to say we should let Yu die just to save the world? That's fucked up!" Rise objected.

"I'm sorry, Rise-chan. I wish-"

Mitsuru point the tip of her rapier to Fuuka's throat. "Not another word from you."

"Akihiko-san, is this..." Yukiko trailed as the man in question nodded affirmatively.

"This wasn't supposed to be a fully operational project, but because Manahashi forced Mitsuru (Convinced, you dumb sonuvabitch.) to make it work, that's when shit began."

"So all those attacks... Kyoto, Nayami, Hiroshima, and the TV station..."

"Were all from the Lamb trying to work."

Mitsuru grew impatient and began to use blackmail to form her alliances.

"Narukami, what would happen if your refusal was the cause of Dojima-san and Nanako's deaths?"

Yu glared at her and clenched his fist.

"Hanamura, do you really want to bear witness to your father burning inside Junes?"

"You wouldn't fucking dare!" Yosuke's blood began to boil.

"Satonaka, your family and your boyfriend aren't exactly gonna feel happy when we tell them you allowed their demise as they are executed."

"Keep them out of this!" Chie gritted her teeth harder than ever.

"Amagi, your family and friends in the Inn.... Wouldn't it hurt if you let them perish in the confines of the very establishment you own?"

Yukiko kept quiet and looked down.

"Tatsumi, your mother is already feeling ill as we speak. Do you want her to die because of us or the Shadows? Or will you let her pass in peace?"

"Get Ma outta this, Mitsuru!" Kanji was shaking, and immediately he dropped his anger.

"Kujikawa, your career will be over if you wish to pursue against us. You will never see the light of day the moment you have cuffs in your hands."

"Better that than surrendering my boyfriend for your illegal horseshit!" Rise snarled at Mitsuru.

"Iori, your little league team won't last another week as long as the Shadows exist. Refuse, and my men will do the job faster."

Junpei shook despite his anger, and hung his head as he thought through with the dilemma.

"Amada, we can-"

"Don't even try to fucking talk to me, Kirijo." Ken's anger gave him a murderous aura.

Teddie checked on Koromaru and casted a small Dia spell on him. He sniffed around and detected Ren and his team hiding nearby.

"Sensei."

"Teddie."

"I'll bring Koromaru to safety first."

"Go for it."

Teddie carries Koromaru and takes him to Ren. As the tension in the air grew, everyone was now on edge. That was until...

"Y-Yukiko?" Chie stammered as Yukiko walks towards Mitsuru.

"I'm sorry, Chie, but I'm not gonna live like nothing happened if I allowed my family to die."

Kanji was next.

"Kanji-kun!"

"I can't afford to let Ma die because of what I've done. Not gonna let that happen."

Junpei followed suit.

"As expected from you, Stupei."

"Like you know anything, better."

Ken coldly addressed Mitsuru. "What's wrong? No blackmail for Sanada-san and Takeba-san?"

Mitsuru shook her head. "Pointless to talk to stubborn chaff."

"Look who's talking." Yukari scoffed.

Manahashi aimed his gun at Yu again.

"You're really not gonna surrender?"

"Over my dead body." Yu readied his sword as he notices Zenkichi above them.

"Very well." Before he could fire...

BANG!

Mitsuru and Manahashi were both shot, forcing Maruki to run towards Yu's group. Zenkichi drops down to Yu's side.

"Nice to see you again, you son of a bitch." Zenkichi aimed his revolvers on Manahashi.

"Long time no see." Manahashi retorted blankly.

"Nice to see you, Hasegawa-san."

"You too, Narukami."

Another stand-off happens as Maruki makes his way to Ren.

"Hasegawa. Seems like you chose the wrong team to survive this ordeal with." Mitsuru spoke with anger.

"I dunno... Maybe I picked the right team. Considering you murdered Kurosawa and Adachi to cover up your track record regarding Kyoto last week."

"You murdered Kurosawa!?" Akihiko growled.

"Adachi is dead because of you and that horseshit project of yours. He... He saved my ass and a few others by sacrificing himself."

Team Narukami then stayed quiet as they process the information. Rise asked him cautiously.

"Was it out of care or out of boredom?"

"A bit of both, I think. He had a death wish, after all."

The stand-off continues.

Meanwhile, Teddie reaches Ren's hiding spot with Koromaru in his arms. Without any second thought, Sumire grabs hold of Koromaru.

"Poor doggie." Shiho comforted Koromaru as Sumire casted another Dia spell.

"Bear, we need some cover the moment we get out of our spot." Akechi coldly requested.

"No need. Shiho, grab your gun and keep it at them. Sumire, hold onto Koromaru." Ren gave out a better idea.

Maruki finally joins them. "Damnit, these people are taking this personally."

"You okay, Doc?" He receives a thumbs-up.

"Bear, grab hold of Maruki for now. Joker, you and Diamond are capable of combat alongside me."

"But what about Angel?" Sumire shot up and remembered Kasumi.

"We lost contact with her for some reason. She'll come back to us, Violet."

"Alright. Eyes on them. The moment they pull the trigger, it's chaos."

Ren and crew slip out and keep their guns aimed at Team Mitsuru. Manahashi hesitated to even fire a bullet, especially when looking at Shiho's machine gun. As they enter Maruki's taxi, the Thieves escape without even having to fight again. Ren takes over the driving as Teddie and Sumire watch Koromaru and Maruki as Shiho rode shotgun and Akechi in the back.

"I forgot to tell you about that." Mitsuru facepalmed.

"What's wrong? Got cold feet?" Akihiko taunted.

"You know, Mitsuru, I noticed one thing as we got older." Yukari began talking. "You cared more about the company than us. We're suddenly your special task force, yet you don't bother to join us in better leisure time. What happened to you?"

"Don't act like you know what's good and what's bad, Takeba."

"And you know? Giving up your friends just to save your own ass from giving away the corporation for corrupt you have become?"

"ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU AND YOU WILL DIE, SANADA!"

Yu marched forward as they begin to fight. Mitsuru does the same as the battle begins while Manahashi retreats since this is, according to him, a power-packed fight.

**Yu vs. Mitsuru**

**Chie vs. Yukiko**

**Yosuke vs. Labrys**

**Yukari vs. Junpei**

**Akihiko vs. Aigis**

**Ken vs. Kanji**

**Zenkichi vs. Naoto**

Swords clashed as Yu tries his best to knock Mitsuru off.

"After everything we've been through..."

CLANG!

"... and the hardships we endured together..."

CLANG!

"... you'd rather satisfy yourself than what others need?"

CLANG!

"As if..."

CLANG!

".... you know how bad it hurts...."

CLANG!

".... to bear the burden of the world!"

Mitsuru slashes Yu in the torso while he slashes harder on Mitsuru's leg. Yu then pretends to rev up his sword with the handle as he and Mitsuru clash one more time.

Kung fu and tae kwon do clash between the two best friends.

"I can't believe you, Chie! You'd give up your loved ones just to make things harder for all of us!?"

"I can't believe you actually learned tae kwon do..."

Chie receives a kick to the face while Yukiko gets a roundhouse to the head. Both girls flinch momentarily before they resume fighting.

"Gonna have to do better than that, Yukiko."

"You're ticking me off, Chie."

Both girls strike one more time to see who is left standing.

Yosuke narrowly dodges Labrys' huge ax as he runs towards the mini-infirmary.

"Labrys, snap out of it!"

"Stand still, Yosuke Hanamura. Your resistance against the Kirijo Corp will end well soon."

"I don't see how _that_ will end well for me!"

Labrys gives out a sinister, monotonous laugh as she kept swinging. Yosuke crashes onto a medicine cabinet and is staggered until Labrys could get close to him.

"Time for your medicine, Sir." Labrys' voice adjusts to that of a seductive nurse.

"Damnit, why that voice out of all generated voices installed in you?" He slides under her as she raises the ax and makes a run for the door. Labrys follows him but is smacked by a fire extinguisher.

"Suck on that!" He sprays at her with the extinguisher and drops it on her head. He instantly runs away to the emergency stairs after she activates Chaos Mode, which is reminiscent of her Shadow self.

Yukari and Junpei use their weapons to smack each other. Although Junpei's baseball bat is harder than Yukari's bow, her agility provides her enough speed to make sure the bow doesn't break.

"What's wrong, Yuka-tan? Getting the ol' wear-and-tear?" Junpei rubbed his insult on her face.

"Nope! Still wondering how you can fight despite smelling like alcohol!" Yukari kept her distance.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, alright? Some reporter chick dragged me to some bar with her cross-dressing friend!"

"Ew! I didn't know that was your kind of thing!"

"Damnit, Yuka-"

Yukari used enough distraction to send Junpei flying with her bow. He grimaces as he recovers from the hit.

"You know, that was unfair."

Akihiko does his best to avoid Aigis' strikes, as his bare fists alone cannot penetrate through her tough armor.

"Aigis! Wake up! This isn't you!"

"Silencing Akihiko Sanada is my only task commanded by Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Damnit, had I known Mitsuru would use you and Labrys in cases like this..."

"Activating Orgia Mode!"

Aigis then unlocks her ultimate power as she charges up for her attacks. Akihiko can only sidestep and pray that the metal will not land on him at all.

"Damnit, it could be worse...."

Ken and Kanji punch each other. Without Koromaru or his spear, this is technically the first time Ken will go head to head with just pure muscle.

"Stay still, damnit!" Kanji tries to land a punch on Ken.

"Nope! Not after you just sided with Mitsuru-san!" Ken hastily avoided every blow.

"How would you like it if your mom is dying and you let her die because of the Shadows?!"

What Kanji didn't realize is that he struck a nerve off of Ken, whose mother was already dead due to a past ally. In a flash, Ken staggers Kanji with an uppercut and begin pounding him to near death.

"U-U-Uncle! I give! I give!"

Zenkichi and Naoto turned the conference hall of the ground floor into a shooting range.

"Smartest mind, but slowest hand."

"Sharpest shots, but loudest mouth."

The two exchange hostilities as the fire off their own bullets to deflect the bullets of the other.

"Nice try on counterattacking my bullets."

"Wasn't even aiming for the bullets."

"You may be limping your ass on Kirijo-san, but I'm a member of the National Security Force. And from the looks of it, you're now a national security threat."

Naoto reloads her revolver. "Let's see who gets to hit who first!"

The sharpshooters fire at each other once again.

Yu pins down Mitsuru on the table as he tries to force her to drop her sword.

"Under different circumstances, Kujikawa wouldn't like what we're doing now."

"If that's your way of catching me off-guard for a surprise attack, I'm not gonna fall for it."

Mitsuru waited until she has a clear shot of Yu's head and headbutts him off of her. She then feels the pain of a headbutt.

"Was this suppose to hurt?"

"You can't even tell real pain until it hits you." He mocked her, seemingly unfazed.

"You did not just switch your Persona."

"Whatcha gonna do? Execute me?"

Mitsuru shakes off the feeling and thrusts onto Yu.

Spitting out blood, Chie grins at Yukiko's anger.

"All that for a drop of blood? Come on!"

"HI-YAH!"

"WOO-TAH!"

Both begin to throw at each other a flurry of punches and kicks, but Yukiko uses this as an advantage to grab a fan and strike it at Chie. Chie successfully blocked her attack and headbutts her.

"Ow, Yukiko! Your head is as hard as a rock!"

"My head's a rock? Yours is like a wrecking ball..."

Both took the time to recover before fighting once again.

Yosuke leads Labrys to the Jacuzzi as he tried to lure her into the water.

"Come right here! The water is fine like old English wine!" He mocked her.

Labrys immediately activated her waterproof armor, much to Yosuke's chagrin.

"Aw, fuck! Seriously?"

"Come here, Yosuke-kun!"

"Will ya quit with the nurse voice already!?" He kicks her in the face before escaping her grasp by the pool. Using one of the torch props, Yosuke swings it around like a staff only for Labrys to cut it in half.

"Shit!" He went running again.

Junpei manages to knock Yukari with his bat. However, Junpei panicked the moment he saw blood spilling out of her head.

"Oh, shit! Shitshitshit! Nononononono, what have I done?"

He rushes to Yukari, who smashes his head with a vase.

"You idiot! If you wanna knock me unconscious, don't make me land in glass!"

"I ALMOST THOUGHT YOU DIED THERE!"

Yukari launches an arrow at Junpei, who catches the arrow in mid-air. Much to the two's surprise, that is.

"Holy shit, I caught Yuka-tan's arrow!"

"Holy shit, did I just use a flash arrow?"

"Huh?"

The arrow explodes with a blinding light, causing Junpei to be blinded temporarily while Yukari punts him. Unaware of his arm's location, Yukari's pants were suddenly tugged by the unconscious Junpei, revealing a Buchimaru-themed panty.

"Even after I kick your ass, you're still a perv!"

"I see Buchimaru for some reason.... Ugh."

Akihiko runs up the escalator as he avoids Aigis' Orgia Mode. Hoping to outlast her until her overheating process, he rushes onto the destroyed dining hall and slams a chair onto Aigis. Detecting the damage, Aigis forces Orgia Mode to level up and make her more dangerous.

"Damnit, Akihiko, that was a bad move." He talked to himself.

Now he has to face Aigis' newly-spawned arm turrets.

"Yep! Bad move, alright!" He runs to the kitchen.

Ken continues to pummel Kanji as he tries to crawl his way out of his rage.

"H-Hey! I said I give up, alright!?"

"Murderer! Murderer! MURDERER!"

"I think I brought back some bad memories onto him."

Kanji finally spots a broken plank nearby to put the fight back into his favor. He swiftly kicks Ken before he can strike again and sprints towards the plank just to swing it onto Ken at the last second.

"Do you know how much pain you gave me with your damn punches and kicks!?" Kanji kicked Ken, who didn't respond.

"Oh, shit. Uh, it wasn't me, alright?" He picks up a random cap and placed it on Ken's unconscious face.

Firing their last bullets, Zenkichi and Naoto end up in a draw.

"Impressive persistence." Naoto panted.

"Oh, that isn't all of it...." Zenkichi growled as he withdrew two short-bladed swords.

"You have got to be kidding me." Naoto groaned as she picks up a nightstick to challenge his swords.

The two then clash their melee weapons as they cheat their way to win by using their legs to deal extra damage.

Rise and Fuuka can only hide under the reception table and hope they don't struck. Fuuka sees this as a chance to snitch on Mitsuru and passes to Rise a scroll.

"Read it when you're safe."

Fuuka then forces the fights to end by faking an urgent retreat order.

"Mitsuru-san, Manahashi has ordered us to withdraw!"

_"In the middle of a fight, Yamagishi!"_

"He said we have no time for them now and we must focus on luring them to the fortress!"

Rise looked at Fuuka with confusion, but figured out what she meant.

"Good luck, Rise-chan." She whispered to her with luck as she runs out of the lobby. Right on cue, police arrive and attempt to arrest Team Mitsuru before getting massacred by Aigis and Labrys.

Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukari, Akihiko, Ken, and Zenkichi reconvene with Rise, who is being interrogated by the police. Lucky for them, Rise's acting and reputation - matched with Yukari's - gave them the benefit of the doubt and had the police on their side. Stepping out of one of the cars was someone whom Akihiko wished would never see again.

"I'm surprised that an actress and an idol were capable of fighting off Mitsuru Kirijo." The woman complimented Yukari and Rise. "Sae Niijima, at your service."

Rise, being the snoop that she sometimes is, recognizes the name and looks at Akihiko.

"Oh, Akihikooooo! Look who's here!!"

"Shut it, Rise!" Akihiko hissed, causing Sae to casually look at him.

"I'm glad I see a familiar face."

"Yeah, uh, hi."

Yukari began to tease Akihiko further while Zenkichi filled Sae in with the sudden events.

"I didn't know you had the hots for Makoto's big sister!"

"Since when were you close with the younger sister?"

"Since I heard from Junpei about how she whooped all your asses in Hiroshima."

"Sh-Shut up."

Sae walks up to Akihiko and looks at him seriously this time.

"You seemed busy."

"I could say the same to you." His expression changed. "I'm sorry about your father, by the way."

Sae hummed and shrugged. "It's fine. I've had help to keep me calm nowadays."

"You're still seeing that basketball jock?"

Sae then played along to Akihiko's curiosity, something she missed for a long time. "Why do you ask?"

"N-Nothing. Just asking."

"You wanna pick up right where we left off from our junior year?"

Akihiko whipped his head in shock as he saw Yosuke, Chie, Rise, Yukari, and Ken holding in their laughter.

"You can go with her now, if you want. Make up for lost time." Yu spoke in a deadpan tone.

"How the hell are you calm about this!?"

Zenkichi chuckles as he spoke to Sae.

"You seem knowledgable about Shadows."

"I could say the same to, Kyoto's Outlaw."

"I'll explain that some other time. Maybe-"

"A coffee in LeBlanc?"

"With the mouth-watering curry?"

Their smiles made Akihiko a bit sick.

"Come on, already!"

"Easy, Sanada..." Zenkichi pats his shoulder. "She's all yours later."

"Not what I- Forget it."

Sae pulls out her phone and contacts Makoto, who instead emerge from one of the elevators along with the others.

"Makoto!"

"Sis? W-What are you..."

"I thought you were at home..."

"Sorry. Futaba insisted on coming here for the buffet."

Said girl was offended and defended herself. "LIES!"

Ryuji went along with it. "Yeah. She wanted to try all-American meat."

"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!"

Yusuke pinned the last nail. "So you dare deny that you rebelled against Sakura-san for not providing you enough food in both LeBlanc and your home?"

"AW, SHUT IT INARI!"

Sae shook her with a smile. "Never change, kids."

Yu walks up to them. "What happened to you? You all look like hammered shit."

Makoto, looking at her team, decides to hold her energy a little more as she explains what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Imma take a three-day break to ease my mind and deal with my bronchitis. Though I will give you ahead the next three chapters:
> 
> \- Kasumi's gauntlet match with Team Makoto  
> \- Zenkichi's flashback during the Kyoto Incident  
> \- Kasumi's flashback involving Akira and the aftermath of Haru XX's death
> 
> Stay tuned!


	26. Fallen Angel's Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> The Investigation Team and Shadow Operatives have been divided after learning about the Sacrificial Lamb project. Kirijo and her team escapes as Sae Niijima and other police arrive.
> 
> Meanwhile, Makoto and the crew have been discovered injured. The younger Niijima then proceeds to tell what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Feels good to be back. Though I still have the bronchitis, it ain't as bad as it is now that managed to get meds for it.
> 
> For new readers of fanfic, welcome to Persona: Worlds Under War!
> 
> Now, let's get going with the story!

_**March 26, 20XX** _

_**Location: Platinum Star Hotel  
Time: 0430 hours** _

"What the hell happened?"

Kasumi woke up with a splitting headache and a torn dress. She looks down to see the dress her 'father' bought as already been to thigh as her legs were bare enough for anyone to try peeping under the skirt. She then checks if she was exposed on top but is luck to only have tears by the waist and rib areas.

"Any more ripping and I would've been naked."

She surveys the area to find the place in ruins. She cursed under her breath as she remembered what happened.

"Fucking Manahashi....." She looks around for Morgana as she stumbles upon a few dead bodies, from soldiers to civilians. She makes her way back to Room 411 to change her clothes. Replacing her tattered dress is Sumire's old gym clothes, which somehow managed to fit her. As she was about to begin looking for the cat, said cat just happened to be wandering around Room 420.

"Morgana!"

"There you are. You should take a look at this." Morgana spoke in a dead-serious tone as he limped back into the room.

Kasumi noticed his limp. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Kinda sucks when you have to fight in cat mode instead of giant-headed cat mode." Although he was trying to say something to shrug the hurt off, he low-key accepted the fact that he lost the battle.

As the two began rummaging around Mitsuru's stuff, they notice from the window that Yosuke is running for his life as he escaped from Labrys in the Jacuzzi. Ignoring what is happening, they discover a file which has labels on them. The file was confidential, obviously, but they didn't to give a shit and looked at its contents. Kasumi's face went into despair as she realized that the plan is coming close to replicating the same one in her world.

"Holy shit," she murmured in fear, "now they're planning on using Narukami and Ren as their energy banks for the Sacrificial Lamb."

Morgana examined every page and began to speak as he read. "This is no doubt the same Sacrificial Lamb project Sumire must have overheard. But with the plans changed already into specifics, this is becoming more of-"

"The same way everyone in my world began to die." Kasumi finished it, with Morgana trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, we'll finish your mission and recapture our glory on this one. No one is going to die."

Kasumi remained quiet as her eyes began to twitch. Morgana sighed and claws her leg back to reality.

"Ow! Morgana!"

_"Wait, Morgana?"_

Fuck.

_"Where did that sound come from?"_

This is bad. Makoto's Phantom Thieves are here. She tries to flee to the nearest elevator when Ann catches her with her whip the moment she turned from the corner.

"Sorry, Millee. It's time for us to talk." Ann, obviously exhausted and in pain, tightened the whip. Unbeknownst to her, Kasumi was already cutting off the whip though she didn't expect it to be thick.

Makoto, Ryuji, Haru, Futaba, and Yusuke then arrive at Room 420. Morgana took the advantage and hid under the bed as Ann brought Kasumi into the room.

"Guess who I found."

Haru covered her gasp. "Ann-chan! Why do you have Berlin-san?"

"She's not Berlin Konstantina. This is our dear friend Millee who tried to pose as a singer."

Makoto approached Kasumi and gave her a mean left hook. Kasumi spits the blood on Ryuji's shirt as she decided to taunt Makoto more.

"My tooth didn't fall off. Care to try harder?"

Makoto gave her two more hooks before they tie her to one of the chairs. Yusuke surveys the place where he mastered his skills and inquires Kasumi.

"Miss Strucker, do you happen to notice where Mitsuru Kirijo went?"

"What am I, the information center?" She retorted with a grin before Makoto jabs her stomach.

"What are you doing here? What is your motive with Ren in this party?" Futaba tried to threaten her with a spray can, but Kasumi called her bluff and dared her to spray it. As expected by the former gymnast, nothing came out of the spray.

"Why would you want to know about Ren?"

"Coz I do." Ann stepped forward in anger as she went on. "We all do. For fuck's sake, we're his goddamn teammates! Then one day he decides to replace us with Sumire and you? What's next, Morgana's ugly form is back?"

Morgana held his tongue despite hearing the backlash from Ann.

"Wait a sec." Ryuji interrupted them. "Didn't you say Ren and Sumire were here? Which room are they?"

"I believe they were in Room 411. I caught a photo of them last night in their sleep." Yusuke responded as he showed Ryuji the photo.

"Dude, why would ya e-" Ryuji's initial disgust turned into a rowdy excitement. "HOLY CRAP! I knew it!"

"What's wrong, Ryuji-kun?" Haru walked towards them and took a peek before looking away with a blush on her face. "O-Oh, my..... I, uh, did not e-expect that."

Futaba went over and snatched Yusuke's phone. "Oh, ho ho! This will be wonderful blackmail material for sure! Now he's gonna spill it!"

Haru blushed further at Futaba's comments as Makoto was the next to look at it.

"The.. the... the hell!? Why am I feeling embarrassed by this?!" Makoto felt a touch of pink on her face as she shakes off the sight. "That is something I shouldn't have been seeing!"

Ann was the last and opened her mouth wide. But her comment was so soft that only Kasumi can hear the words. "The whole bed is so messy.... It would have been messier if we were the couple."

Kasumi used that to rile her up. "Hmm? What's that? You would be messier if you and him were the ones having fun in bed like bunnies?" Of course, she earned a slap to the face.

"Ann, now is not the time to build up new fantasies!" Makoto scolded her a bit. Ann wanted to retaliate, but opted not to as they have bigger priorities.

The group hears gunfire from below as they try to stay focused on Kasumi. Haru goes outside and grabs a fireaxe to make the threats more serious.

"Haru!"

"You can't just bring that out of nowhere!"

"We already have guns! What happened to the rifle Makoto gave ya?!"

"I kinda broke it to pieces when I ran out of ammo, so I shoved the broken pieces onto the soldiers as they begged for mercy."

Kasumi broke her laughter as the Thieves were convincing Haru to not go overboard with the interrogation.

"You guys are quite a natural bunch! Hahaha! Oh, boy... I can't believe that you're being scared of your teammates's demeanor after you all tried to go hardball on me."

Haru swung the ax and destroyed a portion of the bed near her. Kasumi still kept her smile as she is now turning the tables of the confrontation.

"Such power! Do you lift weights everyday, Noir?"

Her smile immediately faded after using the codename by accident. _Damnit, I hate myself._

"How did you know my codename was Noir?" Haru was surprised that a woman who pretended to be blind was smart enough to figure her codename. (Well, technically... Haru is still Noir in her world.)

"Damnit, I've messed up now." She muttered under her breath as Makoto pulled her head up.

"If you don't answer our questions one more time, you're gonna be feeling pain when Yusuke will bash your knees with the fucking walking stick you left behind!"

Speaking of walking sticks...

"My apologies, but i'm afraid I left the stick back at the studio. I can return with it after I leave my artwork there."

Facepalms surrounded the aloof boy as Kasumi chuckled in amusement.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you your answers if you spare Kitagawa-kun here."

Makoto lets go of her hair and sits across her. "Now talk."

Kasumi used her acting once again in an effort to fool them once again. "I truly am Millee Strucker, and I am German-Japanese. But I grew up entirely in Berlin, hence my alias in this mission. I'm here on a protection mission towards Ren Amamiya, who was formerly known as the Phantom Thief Joker. While giving him the security he needed, I stumbled upon research from the Kirijo Corporation regarding a deadly project called Sacrificial Lamb."

Although she wanted to keep that part as a secret, she considered using that option instead to try to scare them off.

"Now this project is a danger to Ren and his crew. He only told me that Sumire Yoshizawa is his closest crew member (Dude, ouch.) and his obvious lover. Never would I thought that his team was made up of actual barbarians. (Don't piss me off, woman.) Regardless, this project is a doomsday device."

Futaba's interested have reached a peak and loosens her hostility. "Doomsday device? We're listening."

"The project is a Persona user killer. Once they kill the user, they only have a 24-hour window to bring the corpse into the device to extract his or her energy and power that is still stored within them."

Multiple reactions flew across the room: Ryuji had his shockingly mad expression, Ann was more on the shock-only expression, Yusuke's face gave off an aggressive one, Makoto's anger dissipated and became a face of intrigue, Haru's was more of a mortifying expression, and Futaba just started hacking away in her laptop.

"Navi, I'm thinking you're looking up the Kirijo database again?"

Futaba stopped typing and looked up to Kasumi. "Navi? The name's Oracle here, lady!"

"Right."

Futaba manages to hack and confirms what Kasumi said was true. Though when she tried searching up Kasumi's database...

"Millee Strucker. Non-existent."

"DAMNIT, THEY KICKED ME OUT ALREADY!?" Kasumi feigned her anger. "I TOLD THEM TO GIVE ME MORE TIME."

Ann, although a bad actress herself, switches with Makoto and tries her way to interrogate after seeing through her act. Based on her previous encounters with Kasumi, she is torn between holding a grudge and showing sympathy towards her.

"I saw a side of you last night when no one else couldn't. I can tell you're hiding something, but I'm not sure if you're doing this for Ren or for someone else." She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Please.... we need the truth."

Kasumi was gonna go through with another act when her earpiece buzzed.

_"Angel, we're on our way to a vet near Kanda Church. Meet us there when you get this."_

Ann recognized the voice from the earpiece. "Shiho?"

And right on time, Kasumi finally cuts the whip loose and uppercuts Ann before kicking both Haru and Makoto onto the boys. She grabs Morgana from under the bed and tosses him out of the balcony before she performed parkour to the lower floor.

"Seriously!? After I was being nice to her this time!" Ann growled.

"It seems she has no intention in talking to us at any cost." Yusuke remarked as Makoto picks up her rifle.

"We're gonna do this the hard way then."

The Thieves then run to the third floor as Kasumi tries to rendezvous with Morgana and escape. As Makoto and the others arrived on the third floor, she commanded Haru, Futaba, and Ryuji to corner her in one of the exits on the second floor while they handle the other. Kasumi arrives in the Jacuzzi to see Morgana floating and shakes him off his apparent drowning.

"The least you can do was warn me about it!?" He yelled.

"Sorry! Head for Kanda Church. Ren and the others should be there." She instructed him.

"But what about you?"

"I'll manage." She reassured him as he pounced to the alley behind the building.

Though said alley happens to be loaded with dried blood and mutilated corpses. _Damn that Akechi,_ Morgana thought as he ran off. Meanwhile, back in the Jacuzzi area, Makoto and the others arrive to try cornering Kasumi. However, she just casually sat there playing with Ren's pistol.

"Took ya long enough." She nonchalantly said to them. Ann spoke first among the group.

"Those skills of yours... First, those men in black. Now us. How are you that much of an expert?"

"Let;s just say I have training meant to win at all costs."

"Those looked like gymnastic moves.... similar to Sumire Yoshizawa's."

 _Fuck, she figured it out,_ Kasumi cursed in her head as Ann pushed further.

"Not only that, but your figure as well."

Ryuji interrupted Ann's analysis on Kasumi. "But aren't super spies supposed to be that slim though?"

"Even Skull seems to have a point, Ann-chan."

Ann groaned in disbelief since no one was apparently agreeing with her entirely. Kasumi yawned as she began to challenge them.

"Are we gonna start fighting or what?"

Makoto and Ryuji aimed their guns at her and fired, but were shocked to see Kasumi dodging the shots _flawlessly_. Kasumi smugly grinned at them as she fires back at them. Everyone took cover at the poolside huts as they conversed for a new plan.

"SHIT!" Ryuji cursed. "She dodged all those bullets like they were nothing!"

Makoto grunted a bit as she received a bullet in her calf. "And her shots alone are deadly. One-handed, like Joker's or Crow's."

"I still have that one smoke grenade with me!" Futaba raised her voice as she yanks off a grenade from her hip pouch.

"Excellent! Toss it at her direction!"

As Futaba leaned out of cover to throw the grenade, one of the bullets managed to hit her.

"FUTABA!"

"I'm fine!" She shrieked back to cover and threw her glasses. "She fucking nearly killed me!"

They can hear Kasumi apologize as the smoke began to pop. The brunette survivor notices the smoke and prepares herself for close combat. She expected Ryuji to go at her first, then Makoto, and either Yusuke or Haru.

 _It's gonna be Monkey Boy first, then Shoulder Pads, then either Kitsune Man or Beauty Thief. Man, I miss using those names on_ _them_.

As she expected, Ryuji went first to deliver a pipe strike to her head. She swiftly dodges this and kicks him in the groin. Following him, Makoto charged at her with brass knuckles, but misses her strike as Kasumi knees her gut and elbows her back before throwing her to Ryuji. Out of expectation, Yusuke and Haru double-team her from both sides as she bends backwards from their swinging blades before staggering them with a somersault and a reverse roundhouse to them, respectively. She didn't expect that Ann would actually swing the broken prop from an earlier fight at her as the smoke cleared.

Ann noticed that her makeup was tarnished as the beauty mark is revealed. She then furrowed her eyebrows as she tries to remember where she saw it before until Kasumi pulls out her spear chains.

"Shit."

"Yeah, it's shit you're gonna get!" Kasumi launches the spear at Ann, who defends herself with the prop. The prop was yanked off of Ann's hands as Kasumi throws it away.

"H-H-Hey, I'm sorry for smacking your face!" Ann waved her hands furiously as she backs off of Kasumi with fear. Before Kasumi could take another step, Ryuji grabs her ankle while Makoto grabs her right arm. Proving too much for them, she forces Ryuji off her leg and sends him flying back to the huts and nearly breaks Makoto's knee.

"Ack!" Makoto yelped in pain as Ann went in for the offensive. Kasumi uses her spears once again to distract Ann.

"Will you stop using those things!?"

"Nope."

She detects Haru from behind and dodges her ax slam. Ann was NEARLY the victim and chided Haru for it before getting pushed to her direction, causing both girls to fall onto the water.

"Man, you look drenched. Go find some new clothes, especially for you... Bazooka Tits." She smiled as she continued fighting Makoto.

Haru immediately commented on her insult. "I think she's referring to you, Ann-chan. You are in your Thief attire, after all."

"Shut up, Haru."

Makoto continues going fist to fist against Kasumi, who manages to sidestep quickly without giving Makoto a chance to recover and strike back.

"Getting slow, now?"

"Stay still, damnit!"

Kasumi chuckles at her mercy but is stunned by Yusuke, who throws a left hook onto her torso without warning. Makoto sees the chance and kicks her in the jaw.

"When one expects the opponent to be down for good, it is with unexpected events that their guard will drop along with their pride." Yusuke formally stated as Kasumi tries to recover. Ryuji sprints at her and punts her head, making sure she doesn't try to fight back.

"Try beating that, asshole!"

Ann and Haru get out of the pool and draw closer to Kasumi. Now being placed in a hold-up position, Kasumi carefully watches them as she keeps herself awake.

"Ryuji, I think you kicked her too hard." Ann scolded him.

"Me!? Makoto knocked her in the jaw first!" Ryuji tried to pass the blame, angering Makoto even more.

"I'll shoot you after I shoot her. You want that to happen?" Makoto snarled at Ryuji as the boy gave up. The group then looks at Kasumi, who gave out an eerie laugh.

"Uh... guys?" Ryuji panicked.

"Futaba." Makoto demanded.

"Uh.... her energy levels are going high...." She cautioned them as her laughter gets more psychotic.

"Oh, Guuuuiiiiinn...." She sang to her Persona.

" **My queen, please do not do this.** "

"I'll need **Survivor's Guilt** now."

" **But-** "

"GUIN."

With no other choice, Guinivere is summoned in front of the group.

"Her Persona?" Ann wondered.

"Wait a second. That color scheme is similar to Sumire's second form, Vanadis." Yusuke acknowledged the team as the Persona casts onto Kasumi _Survivor's Guilt._

**Survivor's Guilt, Kasumi's special buff spell. Using this buff will increase Attack and Accuracy to a whopping 5x stack, doubly decrease Defense, and enforces a random affinity resistance.**

In her case, Guinivere gave her a Gun Attack resistance considering that Makoto and Ryuji still have their guns.

"Let's come out and play, guys." Kasumi slowly rose up from the ground with a demonic grin on her face.

"MOTHERFUCKER, SHE IS SCARY!" Futaba yelled as she ducked back to the hut.

Kasumi yanks her spears out and wraps the chains around her arms to make them as knives. The group then stayed caution as Haru applies Life Aid to them from Lucy while Yusuke applies Hyakka Ryouran with Gorokichi. Makoto tries to use Checkmate on Kasumi, but it has been rendered ineffective.

"Looks like we can summon Personas without having our Phantom Thieves at-" Makoto was abruptly interrupted by the flash of their attires. "Never mind."

The Thieves then began to horde onto Kasumi, who evaded their attacks and retaliated with a stronger attack. Surprised by how strong she is, Yusuke casts a Masukukaja spell to make their attacks more accurate. However, Kasumi made sure they will miss their marks as she evades the attacks once again.

"How is she dodging all our attacks? We have, like, higher accuracy and evasion than her!?" Ann complained as she narrowly misses a Kougaon spell against her.

"She called it Survivor's Guilt, right? It's quite worse than Akechi's Call of Chaos or Sis' Desperation buffs." Makoto carefully analyzed Kasumi for her attack pattern.

"Lucy can't cast too many Life Aids. We'll lose our guard and be defeated too soon." Haru gave them a stern warning. Unaware on how the brunette (still wearing the purple wig and the purple eye contacts) is capable of fighting them, Ryuji unleashes William to cast Fighting Spirit.

"Let's kick her ass naturally then!" They went for Ryuji's plan and ALMOST succeeded as Kasumi taunted them once more.

"Fools! You'll never see the true nature of my power entirely!"

She summons Guinivere once more for Shining Arrows. The group scrambled around to dodge the bright spikes dropping down on them. This was all part of Kasumi's plan as she calls on Guinivere one more time for the last blow.

"Bold Charge!"

**Bold Charge, a colossal Physical attack to all foes with chances of a Critical Hit. An equivalent of this in Earth X's surviving Yoshizawa twin is Masquerade albeit only hitting one target.**

Guinivere then attacks the group as they all stumbled down. Makoto and Ryuji fire at Kasumi with the guns as a last resort as she kicks them all one by one into a serviceable elevator. She then grabs a taser and hotwires the lift to bring them down as she taunts them one last time.

"Toodles, ladies and gents!"

The Thieves' attire revert back to their normal attire. She then jumps off of the second floor and reaches the alley where Akechi's carnage happened hours earlier.

"Same old Akechi with his bloodlust." She snorted as she suddenly felt the fatigue and bullets stuck in her. "Shit, I forgot about that." She limps her way out, hoping that no one could find her.

_**Time: 0624 hours** _

Sae shook her head as she found the idea of Makoto getting beaten up believable and unbelievable. While the others are getting treated by a few paramedics, Zenkichi then made a deduction.

"So you're telling me that the guest singer is a Persona user AND trying to protect Amamiya and his girl? Sheesh, talk about pain in the song."

"Was that supposed to be witty?" Makoto glared at him with a black eye.

"Nah. Just some stupid joke I made. I wonder if it's worth a dad joke."

"Trust me, it isn't." Sae laughed.

Akihiko passes another ice pack to Makoto as he asked her. "Survivor's Guilt... Bold Charge... those sound like something only a person with great depression would have."

Ann spoke up after hearing his comment. "She may be depr-OW!" The paramedic apologized as her needle caught on an area that wasn't cut. "Depressed. When she sang the song on the ballroom, I noticed how sad the lyrics were and how her emotion ran through her performance."

Yukari approached her with a song sheet. "It's this one, right?"

Ann and Makoto read the title of the song in unison. "Our Light."

Sae had her turn in reading the song. "Whoever this song is dedicated to, it must be a motivator for her to finish whatever mission she has."

Yukari looked at Rise and Yu as they are the only ones who knows Kasumi's true identity. Yu gave her a sign to keep the identity away from knowledge until the time is right.

"Regardless, it would be difficult for us to track this woman down." She sighed. "Akihiko."

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind taking the kids home for now?"

"Got it." He turned to the Phantom Thieves. "So where do y'all live?"

Yukari gave him a heads-up. "Takamaki and Futaba are staying in Yongen by a cafe."

Sae noticed her words. "Takamaki? In LeBlanc? I thought you live somewhere near Harajuku."

"I, uh, just felt like staying LeBlanc for now." Ann sheepishly explained. But Futaba's comments said otherwise.

"She just misses her forbidden lover, so staying in his old room was the best thing to do instead while she does something in her alone time. Mwehehe."

"Futaba, I will force those servers off for good now." Ann was unhappy with the gremlin's mischief.

"Okay then. You two will accompany me and Hasegawa-san to LeBlanc."

Akihiko nodded and asked the same question.

"I live around Kanda. Kosei was kind enough to provide me a dormitory that can help in my studies and passion for art until early April." Yusuke gave out.

"I live near Asakusa. You won't miss my mansion because our roof is somewhat dome-shaped like a burger bun." Haru informed him.

"Uh, I live near Ichigaya." Ryuji spat.

"I live nearby, so don't worry about me." Makoto assured him, with Sae already agreeing.

"Our home is only 3 kilometers away from here."

"Alright then. The three of you, come with me. I'll have a few paramedics accompany us." Akihiko directed the three Thieves while Sae enters her car with Zenkichi, Ann, and Futaba.

"Hasegawa, I think you can tell us about the Kyoto incident once we arrive in LeBlanc." Sae requested as he reloaded his revolvers.

"Sure. Let's just get Akane first in our hotel." He said.

_**Location: alleyways of Jinbocho  
** _ _**Time: 0702 hours** _

Her vision getting blurry and her body feeling weak, Kasumi kept evading main roads and stuck to small passageways. But she is beginning to bleed out, and she slumps onto a car as she was close to her limit.

"S-S-Somebody...."

She crawled a bit.

"H-H-Help...."

She stopped crawling as a figure notices her.

"Oh, my God!"

Kasumi's vision began to blink into darkness as she slowly goes unconscious.

"H-Help?"

"How are you alive?!" The figure's voice echoed.

".... Coach?"

Kasumi begins to hallucinate a bit as she looks at the figure behind Coach Hiraguchi before passing out.

"...A-Akira?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi is saved! But not by Ren or his team.... but by Coach Hiraguchi! Her words towards Kasumi would deffo mean either she is aware that she is Kasumi or she is shocked to see a half-bullet-ridden girl capable of breathing. Regardless, she will go to the bottom of this on her story.
> 
> For now, we look forward on how Zenkichi handled the Kyoto attack days prior to the Nayami attack! Stay tuned!


	27. Kyoto's Outlaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> After getting their asses kicked by Kasumi, Makoto and the crew join forces with the Phantom Thieves-supporting Shadow Operatives and Investigation Crew to uncover the truth about Kasumi and Mitsuru.
> 
> Meanwhile, Kasumi goes unconscious and is found by Coach Hiraguchi.
> 
> Zenkichi begins to tell his story about the Kyoto attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> It's a double upload for today!
> 
> Time to explore what happened in Kyoto. And if you were aware of two characters that were previously shown in older chapters, you'll finally know how they ended up dead.
> 
> Also, graphic for the amount of violence and gore you can imagine as you read this chapter.
> 
> Let's move to the story!

_**March 15, 20XX** _

_**Location: Hasegawa residence, Kyoto  
Time: 1823 hours** _

_Eleven days ago....._

Akane's screams alerted Zenkichi as he rushed upstairs to find his daughter being cornered by a Hastur spawn.

"Akane!"

"Dad!"

Without skipping a beat, he picks up a pipe and swings it to the demon. The attack would be ineffective as it was resistant to Physical attacks. In a flash, it turned its attention to Zenkichi.

"Shit." He swung the pipe again before the creature breaks it in half and chases after him. Not after he arrived in the kitchen did a Moloch appear and destroyed the roof of the area.

"Aw, come on! I just mopped the floor!"

The loud-mouthed officer then outwits both demons and runs to the living room to look for his revolvers. He finds them but stumbles when the Hastur startles him from behind, causing the guns to fly to the stairs. Cornered by the hulking beast waiting for him outside and the shapeless specter facing him, Zenkichi grabs an umbrella and prepares to fight until the Hastur was downed by Akane.

"Akane! Give me the guns!"

His daughter chucks the revolvers at him, prompting his transfiguration to his Phantom Thief attire. Chuckling, he raised his guns at the Hastur again and kills it.

"Thus begins the return of the Wolf."

"Holy cow, Dad! You're back to being a Phantom Thief!" Akane expressed with wide eyes and a bright smile.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he immediately grabs the mirror and uses it as a weapon.

"Akane, grab the flashlight and shine it here!" He called her as she scooted for the bedroom to grab it. Staying upstairs, she flashes the light onto the mirror as the Moloch notices her.

"Dad, it's coming near!" She began to panic.

"Hold the light steady!" He ordered before muttering to himself. "To bait one's prey...."

The Moloch is suddenly blinded by the light reflecting off the mirror as Zenkichi found the right angle. He summons his Persona to perform a new trick he's been wanting to try.

"Valjean! Quick Roulette!"

**Quick Roulette. A Gun attack that deals Heavy Gun damage 6 - 8 times with mid chance for Critical.**

The Moloch falls onto its knees as he calls out Valjean one more time.

"Megidola!" He commanded as he fires his revolvers at the same time, eliminating the beast once and for all. Before he could catch his breath, Akane warns her father as she discovers civilians running towards their direction. Behind the crowd (and some dead people that came along with it) are a herd of Bicorn and Eligor.

"Akane, call in my team and tell them to come here ASAP."

"Yessir!" She gave a salute before running down the stairs to call Zenkichi's special team.

Meanwhile, the elder Hasegawa whistles their attention towards him. Noticing that one of them is volatile in appearance, he observed their formation carefully.

"So, boys.... how was the city?" He tried to taunt them as he waltz back and forth in his front yard. "I bet you went to Naoki's infamous takoyaki snack bar! He's got that infamous Russian takoyaki challenge every night, that lucky bastard." The herd drew closer. "Such a shame... you won't get to be in it any sooner."

He immediately fires at one of the Bicorns and killed it instantly followed by a series of pot shots against the other enemies. He switches out his guns and pulls out the double swords from their cases and starts slicing them quickly. The commotion managed to attract another horde as he groaned in annoyance.

"Come on! More of them! I can't just rely on being a sword master and a gunslinger alone!"

Lucky for him, his team arrived on time. Three police officers stepped out of the patrol cruiser: Senior Officer Kuwabara Hanzo, Sergeant Mitzi Kishinama, and rookie Officer Garuku Hanzo, Kuwabara's son.

"The Royal Guard is here to save the day!" Mitzi proclaimed.

"For the last goddamn time, Kishinama, we are not called the Royal Guard! What are we, those weird people with beards for hats?" Kuwabara chastised her energetic claim.

Setting up a firing position, Zenkichi leads the way as he slices and dices the enemies while the three officers fired with their pistols. For obvious reasons, Zenkichi fought the Eligor as the Bicorn get bullet-ridden. After clearing out the weaklings, they exploit the volatile Shadow as it ambushed them from where it hid.

"Waiting for the right moment, huh?" Zenkichi grinned while the others took aim. "Guns down. This one's mine."

The volatile Shadow reveals itself to be an Ose, and from the looks of it... it will be a kamikaze after one strike. Zenkichi studies its movement until he finds a blind spot. Firing at the transformer on top of the demon, he keeps his distance as he lures it to the trap he made. He fires a second shot that drops the high-voltage machine and shocks the beast, leaving it open for Valjean to give it a Quick Roulette.

"What the fuck?" Mitzi felt amazed by the sudden appearance of Valjean.

"Did I just see what I see?" Garuku couldn't blink at all as his father talked to Zenkichi.

"Christ Almighty, Hasegawa-san. Didn't know you had some sort of magic power in ya." Kuwabara remarked in exasperation.

"Can ya blame me? I'm special." He cockily spoke as Akane rushes out of the house.

"Aunt Mitzi!"

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Kuwabara, was there something unu-"

Garuku interrupts them for a second as he told them that an apartment complex is being attacked by several Onmoraki and Kali hordes. The group rushes towards downtown and finds the SWAT team trying to plan out on how to deal with the situation. Zenkichi and the Hanzo boys approach SWAT Captain Shinoda.

"Captain Shinoda!"

"Kuwabara. Kid. And what the fuck are you wearing, Zenkichi?"

The entire squad looks at Zenkichi's appearance with puzzled faces. No one can comprehend whether their fellow Hasegawa-san is trying to look cool or this is just how he operates nowadays.

"Do not question how the predator appears, but question how the predator uses that appearance." He gruffly spoke as the quizzical faces get more quizzical.

"Are you okay, Hasegawa-san?" Garuku asked him. "Do you need medicine?"

"The Wolf can tend to his own injuries."

"Ignore him, son." Kuwabara instructed him. "He must be this weird with the suit on."

"Ahh, okay."

Captain Shinoda shook his head as he debriefed them about the situation. Without any warning or notice, Zenkichi walks towards the apartment with no backup whatsoever. Gunfire can be heard as the police force watch the Onmoraki getting flown out of the windows and the Kali slumping outside of the windows with bullets to the head, all coming from one man.

"Clear!" Zenkichi called out.

"What the f- How did anyone not notice him?" Shinoda was more than in surprise. He was in awe, damnit!

"Dad did the same thing earlier with the weird unicorn thingies and the ugly lion thing and th-" Akane was cut off by Mitzi, who covered her mouth and laughed awkwardly.

"Considering what his kid just blurted out, I don't even seem surprised anymore." Kuwabara mumbled as Zenkichi steps out of the building with all lives accounted for.

"No casualty, no fatality. A clean hunt for the Wolf."

"Whatever you say, Hasegawa."

Zenkichi began to ask for a debrief. "How long has it been since the first attack?"

"An hour, actually. First sightings were in the two hot springs hotels in the upper district. Then more were reported near your residence."

"They owe me a rooftop for my kitchen." He retorted with irritation.

"Then this apartment complex. It looks like it's heading south towards wherever is the next area those things will spawn."

Garuku interrupted them again and reports that the University of Kyoto has been discovered housing a pit with a devilish glow in its campus courtyard. SWAT and the Royal Guard rush towards the school where students panicked and wept to mourn the loss of their classmates who were attacked and killed during the first hour. The first responder, Yuuki Uzumaki, is nowhere in sight until one of the students informed them.

"He-He went down that giant hole to investigate it." a trembling junior said.

"Mitzi, keep an eye on Akane here and console the students." Zenkichi gave instructions to the sergeant as he turned to Captain Shinoda. "I want 2 of your best men alongside me and the Hanzo boys."

Kuwabara objected the idea. "No, we are not bringing Garuku on this one."

"What!? Why the hell not?" His son protested, but his father gave him a stern warning that should keep him in line.

"I am not going to be going home tonight without you stepping foot in the house. Now stay here and don't do anything stupid until we return. Do you understand?"

Garuku kept his silence and averted his glare away from his father.

"Stupid old man, trying to make himself look tough so he brag about being a hero again."

Kuwabara heard his rambling and punched him in the face.

"You ungrateful piece of shit!"

"Kuwabara, now is not the time to deal your personal issues."

"Back off, Hasegawa, or I'll pull the trigger towards that mouth of yours."

Zenkichi went closer and grabbed Kuwabara's gun as he placed it in his hand. "Do it now then."

"Dad!"

"Hasegawa-san!"

Everyone tensed up as Kuwabara and Zenkichi's argument reached the attention of the students. Kuwabara returned his gun to the holster and storms off with Shinoda's men. Zenkichi then helped up Garuku and empathetically spoke to him.

"Kid, I know you wanna help your dad. But as a father myself, I can't bear to lose my own child in the hands of something like this. Even if you want to prove that you have what it takes on the force, it shouldn't end like this. Please understand the situation right now."

Zenkichi did not speak as Wolf, but as the caring yet clumsy person that everyone knows. Garuku sat back down and just stared at his pistol while Zenkichi reconvenes with Shinoda.

"What do you need?"

"Electric grenades, incendiary grenades, flash grenades, and nitrogen grenades."

"Wait, that means-"

"Everyone in the team must be wielding grenade launchers."

Kuwabara shook his head as he grabs a SPAS-12 from the trunk while everyone armored up. Shinoda then made a short speech before everyone dove to the pit.

"Tonight, we are facing an enemy we are unsure of defeating. It has caused damage to both our properties and our lives. Tonight, we will dive down this depth of evil and suppress it from delivering further chaos into the city. Even if we may be hailed for our actions after this, we should be aware that what we're doing is for the sake of keeping the city safe and peaceful. Arms up!"

Everyone rose their guns. But Shinoda shook his head when he saw Zenkichi and his revolvers.

"Don't tell me you're gonna use that during our trek to Hell."

"I'm doing ya a favor by not wasting expensive grenades unless I order you to."

"Whatever. TO HELL!"

Everyone followed after Shinoda as they charged down. Kuwabara slapped his face in disbelief.

"That's like a battle cry to your death."

Down in the depths of the Metaverse pit, everyone - including Zenkichi - became shaken with goosebumps as they went further. They end up getting stuck in a roadblock when a bridge with unknown markings is left raised.

"Should we break this bridge for it to lay our path?" Kuwabara asked nonchalantly. Zenkichi can shake his head in disapproval after he tested how brittle the material of the bridge is.

"I'll contact Kishinama and see if she-"

 _"Hasegawa-san, Chief Sukano informed me that they will be using one of our prisoners to assist us. He seems to have knowledge about this phenomenon."_ His radio was loud enough for everyone to hear Mitzi's announcement.

"A criminal? To help us? Like hell, I would accept that!" Kuwabara barked as the SWAT team stared at him.

_"It's that or you lose your job, Hanzo-san. Her orders."_

"Damn that woman!" He stopped contact as he punched one of the walls.

"A criminal, huh? Anyone wanna take a guess?" Zenkichi decided to have some fun while waiting for their new teammate.

"I'm gonna bet it's that fat tub of lard from Shibuya. Rumor has it he used this phenomenon to boost the mafia activity there." One of the SWAT members said.

"Nah, it should be that guy with the red hair and scar on his face. Keeps going in and out of prison in his own accord." Another said, which peaked the interest of the third.

"What do you mean by his own accord?"

"He goes psychotic and murders some guards and prisoners in a prison break, but he calmly walks back here whistling and making bad puns on his way back to the cell."

"Dude, isn't that like dissociative identity disorder or something?"

"I dunno, man. I'm just guessing."

"Well, it could be Shido's loyalist buddies Hasegawa arrested six months ago." Shinoda joined before their betting game was interrupted by an argument echoing from where they entered.

"You idiot! Handle me with care! I'm a very important person!"

"I don't give twenty shits, skinny man! If the world hates ya, so do I!"

"Jeez, and I thought I was the one with sociopathic issues."

The cops looked up to see Garuku escorting the man before them.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Why is this klutz doing here?"

"Should've went for a tougher guy than this prick."

Tohru Adachi. Well-known for his Inaba murder streak where he guided Inaba congressman Toro Namatame, who was a delivery man back then, into attempting to murder Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, and Nanako Dojima, Yu Narukami's younger cousin. His only successful murders were Miss Yamano, Saki Konishi, and Morooka (better known by Yasogami High as King Moron). All because he was BORED and RESENTFUL.

"Come on, guys. At least give me a warmer welcome than Junior right over here." Adachi's playful but cold request sent a shiver down Shinoda's spine for some reason.

"Why are you the one being brought here!?" Kuwabara scowled as he aimed his gun at him.

"I came here coz I heard your boss received inside info from some detective in Iwatodai."

Zenkichi immediately stepped forward to identify the detective.

"Kurosawa, right?"

"Yeah, it's him. Something about Mitsuru Kirijo experimenting this shit." He then looked at Zenkichi's clothes. "When did I miss the Halloween party? Or was it you?"

"Why is Mitsuru Kirijo, president of Japan's leading security firm, involved in something like this?"

"Your boss kinda asked me the same thing, but I dunno anything about it either." He shrugged as he marched towards the bridge. "Ah, I think I know what to do with this wishbone."

"Which is?"

"Uncuff me first."

Kuwabara and Shinoda aimed their guns.

"Not gonna fucking happen!"

"Can't go further without my heeelp." He mocked Kuwabara as he shook his wrists. Garuku steps forward and uncuffs him, much to Kuwabara's chagrin and anger.

"Be thankful Junior here understands simple instructions, something you don't understand even during your childhood." Adachi laughed as he borrows Zenkichi's revolver.

"Do you mind?"

"Be my guest."

" **MAGATSU-IZANAGI!** "

Adachi fires a floating card as the darker version of Izanagi appears in front of them.

"Him too!?" Garuku was baffled.

"What? Anyone else here have special talents like mine?" Adachi hissed as Zenkichi called out Valjean.

"There's two of us."

"Oh, shit. I didn't know that was you, Hasegawa."

Everyone groaned at Adachi's sudden mood change.

"Are ya gonna make the bridge go down or not!?" Shinoda impatiently barked.

"Hold your fucking horses, alright!?"

"What's your plan?"

"You see those stalactites? Knock them down until this abyss in front of us not as empty as it looks."

Zenkichi uses Quick Roulette on the rock spikes as they shoot down enough to create a platform as Adachi uses Magatsu Mandala to break the bridge down and make it land on the platforms.

"Let's move."

"What? No thank you or something?"

Adachi is shoved by Kuwabara, who makes sure he doesn't move a muscle by aiming the barrel of his gun to his head.

"Do something stupid and I'll kill you before you could go out."

"Why bother killing me? This will only lessen my triple life sentence by just one year!"

"You're fucking with me. Should have been 30 days instead."

While Adachi and Kuwabara trade jabs at each other, Shinoda stumbles upon a wall of dead organisms. Seen hanging from the ceiling are people who fell victim to the Metaverse.

"Christ Almighty..." Shinoda held the urge to vomit at the gruesome stuff.

"This is all like exploring some dead animal's stomach cavity." Zenkichi commented, making Garuku puke followed by Shinoda.

"Yech! That's disgusting, Cap." One of them winced.

"Shut it, Kazama!"

As Adachi looked around the grotesque appearance of the place, he makes a comment that even Zenkichi would feel the hairs on his body standing.

"If I were to guess this right, this place looks like it's eating up Kyoto. Every victim seems to be transported to this shithole and gets consumed until they're nothing but bones."

Silence was their best friend, and for a good reason as they would enough of it for the next place they step foot upon. In front of them is a vast open space with more weird markings. If Adachi were to use Magatsu-Mandala in that space, it could level the entire pit. Same goes for Zenkichi with Megidolaon.

"Well, shit. Look at what's coming at us." Adachi pointed out the two incoming Fafnir that crawl their way to them.\

"What the actual fuck...." Garuku's mouth was left hanging as he whips out his pistol.

"Ready.... Aim!" Zenkichi's command broke everyone out of their shaking knees and prepared the grenade launchers on its location.

"Shock the left, burn the right! Fire!"

Two of the officers fired electric rounds and incendiary rounds at the dragons, resulting in only one advantage: One Fafnir got electrocuted, giving others the chance to focus on the other one only.

"Unload onto the other ugly motherfucker!" Shinoda yelled as grenades and bullets began to overwhelm the beast, causing it to go down easily. Zenkichi nods at Adachi as he gave a warning.

"Heavy Attacks only. Anything heavier, and the whole floor will collapse."

"Don't need to tell me twice. Magatsu-Izanagi!"

"Valjean!"

Both unleash a Garudyne and Megidola spell, respectively, to weaken it further. Kuwabara then notices the pattern of the markings and orders his son to take photographs of it. Garuku cautiously gets the shots, but accidentally alerts a sleeping Raja Naga as it towers over him with terror.

"FUCK!"

Kuwabara notices the beast in front of his son and opens fire at the Snake Man, breaking the formation and forcing Kazama, one of the SWAT members, to back him up with nitrogen rounds. The other Fafnir recovers as it lunges onto Shinoda before getting tackled by Magatsu-Izanagi.

"You motherfuckers stupid or what? Keep your distance!" Adachi growled.

"Valjean, how bad would things be if it isn't the dragons or the snake?"

" **Do you not remember the abomination with the bagged head?** "

"Riiiiiiiight." Zenkichi then remembers encounter the Reapers prior to fighting the Demiurge with the Phantom Thieves. They were a real pain in the ass for him and the A.I. named Sophie, who somehow generates a Persona when activated.

" **Shall we level this wretched domain into oblivion?** "

"Not just yet... We haven't even awaken the big one."

After Adachi's Persona kills the first Fafnir while the second one succumbs to its injuries and dies. A quick Garudyne to the Raja Naga saved the Hanzo boys, but it isn't enough for everyone to take a rest. The sounds of chains begin to echo the entire place, sending shivers once again to everyone's spines.

"Garuku, take the photos again quickly!"

"G-Got it!"

"What the hell is that noise?"

"I'll check it out."

"Kazama, don't be an idiot and stay here."

"Relax, Ekiya. It'll be quick."

Kazama rushes over to investigate the sound as the group notices that he forgot his grenade launcher. In a flash, they witness him burn to death after a gunshot was heard.

"KAZAMA!"

"What the hell!?"

"Hasegawa, what just happened!?"

The non-Persona users began to panic as Adachi looked at Zenkichi.

"Reapers." they both spoke simultaneously.

"What?" Garuku was trying to clarify when the chains got louder.

"We need to go now!" Zenkichi warned as Adachi has the liberty to use Kazama's grenade launcher and uses it to slow down the harbingers of death.

The group began to retreat their way back to where they came. But upon reaching the area where the hanging corpses were supposed to be, it was replaced by a rocky wall.

"Shit, we're trapped!" Ekiya exclaimed in fear.

Garuku notices a small crevice in the next wall and tosses a flare onto the pathway. "We got a way out! Follow me!"

Garuku went first in entering the crack followed by his father, Shinoda, Adachi, and Zenkichi. Ekiya and the other surviving member, Maobu, debated on who goes first. In the end, Ekiya was forced in as she witnesses Maobu being decimated by a Megidolaon shot. Reuniting with Zenkichi and the others, Ekiya sadly announced to them Maobu's death. As the apathetic person that he is, Adachi continues forward as he investigates the area for another exit.

"Damnit, kid. You just had to bring us to another death trap." Adachi sighed.

"What the hell, man? First Kazama, now Maobu. Which one of us is next?" Shinoda went into a panic fit until Kuwabara sees a figure limping in the distance.

"Uzumaki." He runs onto the first responder, who is completely without arms and dying from blood loss. The man spoke his dying words after Kuwabara catches him.

"Ki....ri....jo...."

"Adachi, search the area for clues." Kuwabara ordered as Zenkichi did the same without needing the words for it. On one end, Adachi manages to see several equipment belonging to Kirijo Corporation. On the other end, Zenkichi finds an entire military battalion corpse pile.

"You may wanna take a look at this, Garuku." Zenkichi called him to take the shots while Ekiya does the same for Adachi's discovery.

"My father worked for Kirijo Corporation..."

"And I'm pretty sure he fucked it up. Best dad ever. Wow."

"You really have no sense of sympathy, huh?"

"Does it look like I care?"

The banter stops as Ekiya discovers a corpse behind one of the scrap metal. Mortified, she takes a few steps back before landing on her butt.

"It.... It can't be..."

Adachi and Zenkichi notice her reaction and investigate what she saw. To both their expectations, a headless member of the Kirijo Corporation was found pinned to the metal with bony spikes.

"From the lab coat itself, this must have been a researcher." Zenkichi said as Adachi said otherwise.

"Or he could be a spy posing as a lab researcher. But we'll never know because we have no DNA reader or something."

The scrap metal is somewhat a trail as Zenkichi observes its pattern. Judging from Uzumaki's words, Kirijo Corp is involved... but why is their material all over the place?

"Holy shit, look...." Shinoda pointed out as the group looked beyond the horizon. They witness a young University of Kyoto student being cut in half and eaten by a pair of Moloch. Next to them is a pair of students being cooked alive by a group of Lilith. They then hypothesized that Uzumaki was about to suffer the same fate, but are unsure who dismembered his arms.

"Looks like a shit show." Zenkichi stated bluntly.

"You think there's anyone left alive?" Garuku asked naively.

"We'll find out soon enough. Shinoda, you and Ekiya look for an exit. Zenkichi, you and Garuku go search for survivors and make it back here in one piece. Adachi, you and I will go investigate further about this." Kuwabara gave out orders as the survivors split up.

Safely evading the sight of the Shadows, Zenkichi and Garuku make their way to the center as they looked around for survivors.

"This isn't gonna be easy, considering how big these things are." Garuku whispered in doubt.

"Trust me, we'll find them when we find them." Zenkichi reassured as he then suddenly started sniffing like a wolf.

"Uh, Hase-"

"Ssshh. I'm trying to pick their scent."

"Oh-kay?" Garuku spoke awkwardly as he uses his camera as a scope.

"You nervous?" Zenkichi asked as he saw him shaking.

"...Yeah."

"Me too, kid."

Zenkichi moves a bit further until he sees a few students hiding under a few rocks. He approaches them carefully while keeping a hush gesture.

"It's okay. We're here to rescue you." He whispered calmly as one of them thanked him.

"Thank goodness, you're here. Would've been worse if we suffered like them."

"Just follow me carefully, and don't make any noise."

As Zenkichi leads the group to where Garuku is, the rookie was already hiding in another rock.

"Garuku, what are you doing here?"

"Dragon."

"What?"

The younger Hanzo pointed above them as a Seth demon dives onto their position. One of the students screamed as she gets chomped in half, alerting the rest of the Shadows on their location.

"Shit, we gotta go!" Zenkichi pushed Garuku as the group rushes towards uncharted territory. One by one, the surviving students get picked off and killed their pursuers until the survivor count drops to 4.

_"Hasegawa, we found something here! Get over here now!"_

From his left, Zenkichi spots Magatsu-Izanagi battling the Moloch and orders the group to follow him there. He and Garuku are suddenly ambushed, causing two more students to get killed by another ambush. Zenkichi quickly summons Valjean and uses Megidola on them as to avoid vaporizing his teammate and the last two students. They quickly recover and rendezvous with Kuwabara and Adachi.

"That was close." Garuku panted heavily.

"Yeah, but we lost 15 students along the way. And my bullets don't seem to work on them." Zenkichi grimaced at the losses they suffered.

"Are we gonna be okay?" The student looked around at the safe zone until she spots something in the corner.

"Project.... Sacrificial Lamb?" She yanks it out of one of the corpses.

"What does it say?"

"It's just the cover. The contents are nowhere in sight." She sadly told them.

"Well, ain't that terrific?" Adachi threw his hands up and walks ahead of the group. Zenkichi then takes the folder from her and finds out that the project is Kirijo-based.

"Mitsuru Kirijo..... How corrupt have you become?"

Kuwabara then talked to the surviving teens to stay close to them and avoid any signs of danger while Adachi fiddled with a bullet. Zenkichi kept his hands on the holsters in case shit hits the fan. The man known as Wolf began to deduce the findings.

_First, there was the pit. It was specifically in U-Kyoto grounds, and based on what I've heard Mitsuru Kirijo finished college here. So a direct connection to Mitsuru Kirijo must be present for the incident to happen. Second, Kirijo Corporation tech are looted everywhere. And with the bodies being fresh, it must have been hours since the incident happened. Either there was a lab under the school or this place was absorbed by the Metaverse elsewhere. Either way, it brings to our last clue... Project: Sacrificial Lamb. No word was found about it nor does the project exist publicly. Classified information shit. This potentially have two possibilities: either Mitsuru Kirijo is responsible for this or she has not foreseen the accident that happened in her company._

_Whatever is in that Sacrificial Lamb crap isn't in good hands._

Zenkichi snapped back to reality as Garuku waved his hand in front of him.

"Sorry for that. Dad was wondering if you were okay." He apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine. Actually, can you ask Ekiya about Kirijo Corporations when you see her in a bit?"

Adachi overheard this and decided to be the bearer of bad news. "I don't think we'll see Ekiya at all....."

The two students, Kuwabara, and Garuku look up to see Ekiya's head planted on top of the tunnel frame. That could only mean one thing left.

"Shinoda. Either he's been sent here to kill us or ran off when those things attacked us again."

Speaking of Shinoda, they overhear him arguing with someone as they traverse to the tunnel and quietly ducked for cover. There, they can see the SWAT captain being beaten up by soldiers.

"Soldiers? In here?" Zenkichi peeped.

"They have the Kirijo Corp logo on their chestplates." Garuku pointed out as he took photos without getting caught.

Shinoda, already unable to stand up, taunts the soldiers one more time. "You little jackrabbits better go home and fuck your mommas instead of doing a big boy's job. Hehehe-ACK MOTHERF-"

Receiving a stomp to his already broken knee, Shinoda cries in pain as the familiar chain rattle returns to the group's ears.

"Shit."

"It's back."

The soldiers, on the other hand, set up attack formations.

"Ready the rockets!"

"Gun ready!"

"Steady now, boys. We gotta make the big boy cry louder." The leader said as he twisted his foot onto Shinoda's knee, further aggravating the pain as the Reaper spawns once again.

Zenkichi gestures Adachi to create a distraction so they can run towards the exit, which is around 5 miles from where they are.

"MAGATSU MANDALA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Adachi's terrifying laughter alerts the soldiers but also distracted them for getting a clean shot at the Reaper. Suddenly, half of the soldiers are killed and Reaper is staggered for a good amount of time for Zenkichi to unleash Megidolaon and begin their escape.

"Come on! Move it!" He ordered the group as they hijack one of the Hummers and resist the soldiers as Zenkichi summons Valjean again.

"Valjean, give it hell to the head!"

The Persona unloads a critical One-Shot Kill attack on the Reaper, putting it not only brain-dead, but having go in a triggered frenzy. With Shinoda saved and everyone on board, Adachi rams through the soldiers as they make their getaway against the Reaper. What they have forgotten was that there was a second Reaper, which fires a Freidyne round and sends the car flying. Kuwabara then notices that another small crevice exists and leads them to the bridge crossing.

"Hey! We're near our opening!"

Adachi then thought about their would-have-been exit earlier.

"Well, isn't this shit-for-giggles?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That would mean there are two entry points to this place."

"Where does the other entry point come from?"

Zenkichi carefully analyzed the distance between their entry point and the Kirijo soldier's entry point.

"The soccer field." He made his best guess.

"Bingo. Everyone of the car now!" Adachi demanded. 

"The hell you gonna do?!" Zenkichi roared at him for an answer.

"We need to make sure these shits don't get out of this hellhole, right?"

Zenkichi and Kuwabara paid attention to his idea.

"I'll play bait and cave in the pathway to the soccer field. You guys find a way to cave in the pathway to the courtyard."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Garuku tried to object but was stopped by his father.

"Alright. Will you be fine?"

Loosening his tie, Adachi pulls out Ekiya's grenade launcher. "Don't worry. I'll give them a SHOCKING ending."

Everyone exits the car as they crawl through the hole while Adachi fires the electric rounds on the Reaper.

"Right here!"

Adachi analyzed his position as he calculated the possible coverage of the cave-in. _If I do Magatsu Mandala here, it'll surely kill everything its path. But I ain't ready to die just yet...._

He fires one more round and calls out Magatsu-Izanagi one final time.

"MAGATSU MANDALA!"

As the Persona performs the attack, Adachi looks at the Reaper dead in the eye.

"Playtime's over, you one-eyed freak!"

With the power unleashed, a cave-in begins to occur as it buries the survivor soldiers, the Reaper, and Adachi alive.

Meanwhile, Zenkichi and company reach the bridge crossing but are greeted by the frenzied Reaper before they could proceed further.

"Go! I'll bury this bastard alive!" Zenkichi called out Valjean and fires a Megidolaon spell on top of it, causing the cave to begin shaking. Now exhausted, the man known as Wolf was unprepared by a Freidyne attack, sending him flying onto the students. Kuwabara's strength gives in and he nearly drops Shinoda to the abyss. Garuku, being the only one left with energy, tosses his camera to Zenkichi as he watches his father drag Shinoda out of the bridge.

"Garuku, come on!"

"Son! Get out of there!"

The younger Hanzo aims his grenade launcher at the platforms to destroy them for good as he drags a rocket launcher out of the hole they just crawled out of.

"Garuku?! GARUKU!"

"Kuwabara, let's go!"

"I am not leaving my son here to die!"

"JUST GO ALREADY! I'LL MEET UP WITH ADACHI AND WE'LL FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE ON OUR OWN, OKAY!?"

Garuku's anger finally reached its hottest, forcing Kuwabara to stand down and carry Shinoda out to the courtyard. Zenkichi takes one last look at Garuku, who fires all four rockets for the cave-in. He then runs out to the opening and escapes on time as the pit's opening is sealed by a barrier. Feeling relieved, he witnesses Akane and Mitzi rush to him as he hugs his daughter. Mitzi notices Kuwabara's demeanor as she asks him where Garuku is. After learning that he sacrificed himself along with Adachi to prevent a far worse catastrophe, she knelt down to mourn her teammate.

_Present day, **March 26, 20XX**_

_**Location: LeBlanc Cafe  
Time: 0824 hours** _

Staring at Zenkichi and Akane, Sae, along with Ann, Futaba, and Sojiro, felt sadness in his story as he went on to finish it.

"After that, Kuwabara didn't want any credit from the mission. So did Shinoda, but I heard he died from his injuries. That's why I'm the only one hailed as a hero on the news."

"And the camera? What happened to the evidence you all took?" Sojiro took off his glasses to clean them as Zenkichi spoke somberly.

"The files got corrupted in the middle of inspection."

A brief moment of silence envelopes the cafe.

"Looks like Kirijo can go beyond mercy when it comes to having hostages or captives in their hands." Sae pinpointed the cruel fact she has discovered from his words.

"Yeah. The people she hires are ex-cons, mercenaries, and even corrupt soldiers and police officers." Futaba added as Sojiro decided to join his insights.

"Kirijo would go all the way to make sure their business is the only reason Japan is still alive. I mean, look at the Phantom Thieves incidents! They never showed and gave the kids a break. But I'm glad they didn't because God knows what will they do to us all."

"So our new enemy is Mitsuru Kirijo herself then." Ann concluded. However, Zenkichi gave them a warning.

"I would practice caution, though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Now that I realized that Mitsuru teamed up with Manahashi in creating that doomsday project of theirs, shit's gonna get worse once all the Shadows escape to this world. There will be no survivors left in Japan if they successfully accomplish that goal."

Futaba and Ann looked at each other and nodded to discuss with the group later in the evening. As Ann was about to take her rest, the bell chimed as a delivery man appears.

"Special delivery for Zenkichi Hasegawa!"

"But I don't live here."

"Huh? But that's what's written in the box."

"I'll handle it." Sojiro offered. "Should I pay?"

"No need, Sir. We mail this for free."

With that, the delivery man left.... until he hid in the corner.

 _Damn, Ren. You made me come face to face with Ann Takamaki at last! She's so fucking hot!_ Daisuke thought to himself as he resumed his disguise.

Sojiro opens the box and sees a badge, a note, a tie, and a gun inside.

"What the -"

"Wait a minute.... That's Garuku Hanzo's badge! This tie and the handwriting of this note... no doubt it's Tohru Adachi's. But the gun.... I dunno who owns that." Zenkichi was surprised that long-lost items were suddenly sent to him.

"Who sent it?" Ann looked at him.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna have to bring these back with me to Kyoto for the burial."

Zenkichi Hasegawa. Kyoto's Outlaw. He is ready to bring back the honor of his fallen comrades once he returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this wasn't a Persona story, the elements would be similar to some horror story. (Police search and rescue, bloodthirsty creatures, multiple gruesome deaths, eerie environment, and tragic end)
> 
> As we finished Zenkichi's semi-heroic tale, we will now proceed to Kasumi's flashbacks once again. This time, we will be going on a trip down memory lane as Kasumi remembers her time with Akira while she recovers.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	28. Broken Memories, Enduring Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Zenkichi recalls the events that happened in Kyoto, and how dangerous the mission is after teaming up with Tohru Adachi and bringing non-Persona users into a death trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic warning in the beginning and middle of this chapter due to suicide attempts.
> 
> This will be a really, really long chapter since I decided that this will be the final flashback chapter of the story. Although there will still be segments of flashbacks in other chapters, they are only short enough to cover the plot or emphasize its importance to the chapter.
> 
> With that said, let's begin.

_**March 26, 20XX** _

_**Location: ???** _

Kasumi is being taken by Hiraguchi to somewhere she hasn't been familiar with before.

"Hang in there!" Hiraguchi told her but to no avail.

With the blood loss and exhaustion from the previous fights, Kasumi blacks out and began to dream....

Two _years ago... **April**_ **_12, 20XX_ **

**_Location: Shujin Academy - Earth XX  
Time: 0724 hours_ **

Kasumi walks down the halls with a depressive look on her face as students began to spit out rumors about her.

_Is that her? The gymnast honor student?_

_She looks sad. Does she hate being a nerd?_

_I heard there were two of them though._

_She must have killed her twin to avoid being outshined._

"SHUT UP." Kasumi already detested the rumors before she could be properly introduced to her new school. As she sat down by the courtyard, she is approached by a black-haired girl with a ponytail and a knee brace.

"Hi there! My name is Shiho Suzui, and I welcome you to Shujin Academy!"

Kasumi looked up and gave her a soft hello. Shiho notices her frown and tries to cheer her up.

"I bet you got hit with the usual Shujin rumor mill. Sadly, that's how the school is being supplied with. Kinda like a heart when the blood vessels distribute the blood to and fro."

Kasumi stared at her, wondering why she was this cheerful. She stood and asked for her classroom.

"1-A, eh? Never fear! Super Suzui is here!" Shiho posed a la Neo Featherman, which made Kasumi laugh.

"I cheered ya up now, right? Come on!" She pulls Kasumi towards her classroom when she bumps into one of the students.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't see you there, Kurusu-kun!"

"No worries, Suzui-san." The boy named Kurusu shrugged his elbows nonchalantly.

"I told you already, you can say my name without formalities."

"Okay then."

"You're not gonna listen to me, are you?" She pouted as Kurusu laughed.

"I listened to you about the rumor mill, right?" He finds it amusing to see Shiho roll her eyes playfully.

"First Ann, now you. What will I ever do to- Oh, I almost forgot." She made a faux salute. "As president of the Welcoming Committee, I introduce to you...." She trailed off, knowing her mistake.

"Well?"

"Hold on a sec." She whispers to Kasumi. "What's your name?"

"Kasumi."

Shiho returned to her fake salute. "I introduce to you.... Kasumi!"

"'kay."

Shiho stomped her foot as Kasumi blinked confusingly. _That's it? He isn't gonna go judge me or something? Weird._

"I worked hard on my scripts! Give me some cred, man."

"Maybe later."

"You jerk!"

Kurusu yanks off Kasumi's glasses (though she can see without them) and replaces hers with his own glasses.

"Yeesh, I can't even see Shiho's nose from here."

"For a kid who got framed for assault, you're really rude."

Kasumi caught her statement and whipped her head straight. "Framed? For assault?"

"Yeah," Shiho sighed sadly. "I have a good guess on who did it." She eyed Makoto as she passes by the hallway.

"Suzui-san." Her greeting felt robotic.

"Prez." Her greeting felt cold.

Kurusu then offered to bring Kasumi to class. "You want me to take her instead? I'm pretty sure the Welcoming Committee was supposed to hand out baked cookies."

"Crap! The cookies in the Home Economics room!" she jumped in panic as she rushes back to the other building. "1-A, and make sure she feels welcome!"

Kurusu shook his head and chuckled. "I guess Takamaki wasn't kidding about her being energetic."

"Shall we go?" Her expression went dark once again.

As the two arrived outside 1-A, Kasumi bowed and entered the classroom. She immediately ran out after she heard him fall off the stairs.

"Kurusu-senpai! Are you okay?"

He gave her a thumbs up and realized that he has her glasses.

"I believe these belong to you?"

Kasumi reached the out as she felt the lingering pain from witnessing Sumire's death weeks ago. Kurusu notices this and gets back up to hell her.

"Hey, you okay? You don't feel so good." She held onto her back and hand to keep her from falling off the stairs. Kasumi blushed big time when she stumbled onto him and embraced him to prevent him from falling again.

_Is that the delinquent transfer student?_

_Trying to get it on with the gymnast now?_

_Kamoshida won't be happy when the punk is messing with the sports girls._

"Ah, fuck 'em." He warned her as he stared in her eyes. "Just promise me and Suzui that you'll live long enough to see better days for us to help you."

Kasumi looked around her surroundings before nodding her head. She was quite glad to be with friendly faces ever since the incident, so this is something she needed. Later on after school, Kasumi joined Shiho for a tour around the school as she gave her tips and trivia about the place.

"So this is the principal's office, as we all see, where it houses the biggest rotten egg in the world. Legend has it he never cleans himself up." Shiho poked fun at Kobayakawa.

Kasumi giggled at her joke. "I think it's more of an egg mutant not ready to be shown to the world."

Both girls laughed until a tall, broad-chinned man with a mophead hairstyle approaches them.

"Suzui! I didn't know you were gonna be touring the new gymnast transfer student today." The sound of his voice made an eerie tone only Kasumi could figure out.

"Oh, Kamoshida! You know I'm part of the Welcoming Committee of the school, so here I am." Shiho spoke nervously, making Kasumi catch that.

"Well, don't stress yourself now. Wouldn't want the Volley Bird to lose its flight, right?"

"Of course. I'll make it for practice tomorrow."

"Wonderful! I'll see you ladies around." _Now he's just being fucking creepy._

Shiho sighed and leaned on a wall. "I forgot the tournament is close. Stupid me!"

"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Kasumi held her hand and rubbed it.

"You sound like a guy trying to flirt with me by using comfort." Shiho snorted, making Kasumi wince.

"Was that how it sounded? I'm sorry..." She lets go of her hand and looked down again.

"I was kidding! Come on. Let's go somewhere fun!" Shiho began to drag her to Shibuya as the former plans to prank her best friend, Ann Takamaki, in the middle of shopping. Disappointment came on her face, however, when she didn't see her at her usual spot.

"Fuck. Seriously?" Shiho hung her head in defeat.

"I guess your friend isn't here then."

"Welp, my idea is ruined. Why not we grab some grub in Big Bang Burger?" Shiho proposed with Kasumi giving a thumbs up. As they arrived and went to order, they accidentally became the afternoon challengers of the Big Bang Burger challenge, which was a new promo the mega food corp gave out to all branches. Shiho and Kasumi were surprised to see their burger being as big as three schoolbooks. Kasumi naturally finished the challenge in one go while Shiho was close to finishing. After gaining the Second Mate Badge, Kasumi looked at Shiho and smiled.

"Feeling okay?" She asked.

"How... did... you..." Shiho was trying to breath from the mega-chompfest.

"I'm a gymnast, remember? When I-" She stopped talking, knowing that she might say something about Sumire. Shiho held her hand and gave her a nod. Kasumi then shared her experience as a gymnast alongside her twin, who died in front of her eyes.

"That's... that's terrible." Shiho held back her tears as she hugged Kasumi. After letting her finish crying, Shiho took out her phone.

"How about we make new memories then? As a start." Shiho offered Kasumi a chance to have a picture with her as her new friend.

"Sure. Sorry you had to hear my rambling." She apologized sheepishly.

"Better than not being shared stories at all, honestly." Shiho admitted she gave Kasumi a tissue to wipe her eyes. She pulls the brunette close to her as she takes a selfie.

"Give me your brightest smile, Kasumi!"

Kasumi felt warm and gave out a sincere smile. Not the brightest, but a decently sincere one. Shiho shows her the photo and asks if she wants a copy. After giving her the photo, they call it a day and part ways. Kasumi felt happy that someone actually cared about her instead of just looking at her like a nobody. That would likely change as a few days later, she would lose her first friend to gain new ones....

"Shiho-senpai hasn't been answering my texts since last night. I wonder if something's happened to her." She muttered as she entered the school. The place was nearly empty so she can start her warmups. Catching up to her was Kurusu along with a blonde boy and a dorkish guy.

"Kasumi-chan!" He called her out.

"Oh, Kurusu-kun! Lovely to see you." she gave a small smile.

"Do you know where Shiho is?" His voice went serious as if he's chasing something.

"I don't know. She told me yesterday that Kamoshida called her out to his office after the performance she gave out in the rally." She showed them her recent text.

_Damn Kamoshida called me up. I'm sorry we're gonna cancel today's library dozing session. I'll make it up to you tomorrow._

"Dude, you thinking what I'm thinking?" the blonde spoke as Kurusu nodded and dashed out to the courtyard. They stopped running when a call came to Kasumi. It was Shiho.

"Hello? Shiho-senpai?"

_"Kasumi-chan, I'm so sorry for this...."_

She can hear a metal door opening. "Shiho-senpai, where are you?"

_"Somewhere where I can finally be free from this world."_

She overhears the boys cursing as the practice building was still locked.

_"I-I can't help but lose my endurance to the pain I've been suffering."_

The sounds of a fence can be heard as Kasumi slowly looked around with anxiety.

_"If you can, please save my friends. Kurusu-kun... and Ann. Tell them I'm sorry for going away too soon."_

"SHIHO!"

Kurusu's voice snapped her out as she follows where his eyes are focused on. She drops her phone and covers her mouth to see Shiho wrapping her neck with a noose and still talking to the phone, prompting Kasumi to pick it back up.

_"Kasumi Yoshizawa.... thank you..."_

Kurusu and the blonde ran back to the main building.

_"For being my friend...."_

The boys chased as Kasumi's heart was beating fast, hoping they can make it in time.

_"When I needed one the most."_

Shiho jumps off the ledge and begins twitching. Students began to scream and call for someone to help as they watched Shiho Suzui hang to death. Kasumi broke down to tears as she mourned her loss. Mishima, the dorkish boy, dropped to his knees and slammed his fist to the ground. As Kurusu and the blonde boy reached the rooftop and tried to retrieve her body, Kamoshida's ever-so-toxic voice called them out with a sinister smile to match that.

"MURDERERS! They have finally done it!"

The girl alongside Kamoshida was the most unhappy of them all.

"SHIHOOOOO!"

She tried to run to the roof, but Kasumi stopped her by holding her arm. Ann tries to tug it but Kasumi's grip went tighter. She then began barking at Kamoshida.

"What did you do, Kamoshida?"

Kamoshida turned around to see Kasumi, both a mess of tears and anger, and started playing dumb. "What are you talking about?"

_Is she seriously gonna try fighting Mr. Kamoshida?_

_For an honors student, she's being a dumbass._

_She has no chance if she is gonna go head-to-head with him._

Kasumi didn't care anymore of the labels she will be thrown at. She lost her first friend in the sorry excuse of a school, and she will avenge her.

"You called Shiho to your office to talk about her performance yesterday. I don't think you talked to her at all."

"What kind of nonsense are you spitting at me now, Yoshizawa?"

"Tell the truth, you good-for-nothing bastard!"

Kamoshida smacks her to the ground, knocking her glasses off as he began bragging.

"You seem to have forgotten your place, Yoshizawa. Let me give you a quick reminder: this school is nothing without me, so you and that big mouth of yours can find another benefit for it." He lets out an evil grin. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask the principal to discontinue your stay here, especially when you murdered your sister weeks ago."

Everyone began to stare at Kasumi, and as what Shiho told her back then, rumors are what flow in Shujin. Kasumi stared at Ann, who runs off to the rooftop to meet with the boys.

"If you don't want that to happen, meet me tomorrow after practice so we can 'discuss' about it."

Kasumi never felt so scared in her life. Her knees trembled as he made an announcement.

"Anyone who dares mock me or the school shall be placed on the expulsion list! Starting with those boys up there... and you."

Kamoshida felt a jab straight to his face as Kurusu landed a clean hit onto him and helped up Kasumi.

"Senpai-"

"Head for Ryuji and Ann. Now."

She looked at him for a second and saw a different person. Someone who has fire in his eyes fueled by anger. The rest of the faculty arrive to stop the fight, with obvious favor of the teachers siding with Kamoshida. Kasumi felt disgusted and pulls Kurusu with her instead. Hours later, she avoided everyone to find her senpai as she sees them in the entrance.

"Kurusu-senpai! Ryuji-senpai!"

"Huh? She knows me already?"

"Ryuji, you're the only person who hasn't met her yet." Kurusu turned to Kasumi and gave her glasses back. "Sorry if it doesn't look the same."

"It's fine. How can I help?"

The boys look at each other with uncertainty.

"We're gonna punish the King."

"Dude, you can't blurt something out like that!"

"Will it be torture or death for him?" Her grim question spooked Ryuji as Kurusu found amusement.

"Straight to the point, huh? If things go wrong, we might kill him as a last resort."

Kasumi nods her head, but gave them an extra idea. "Make him confess to everything. From the abuse to the leaks of our records.... to him possibly raping Suzui-senpai."

"Wait, why would y-"

"He's been acting creepy since I transferred here. I already had a feeling it would lead to this."

Ryuji didn't talk further. For once, a girl managed to figure out his point against the pervy teacher. As they were talking, a boy with blue eyes and a yellow hood arrives next to them.

"We ready to go?" He spots Kasumi next to Kurusu. "Uh, Akira."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you bringing girls to the Palace?"

 _Girls._ That would mean...

"Whatever you guys are plotting, I'm gonna join in." Ann returned from the hospital with a cold stare. "I don't fucking care anymore if he dies. He killed Shiho, and we'll make him pay for that."

"She's right. I'm not gonna stand by and let this happen." Kasumi made her resolve, but the boy had another idea.

"How about this? Brunette girl here can go find anyone to help us in putting that bastard Kamoshida in his place."

"Why? What would it benefit, Morgana?"

"A chance for the cognitions to be less hostile to us when we enter. We don't want a repeat of the kitchen now, do we?"

Kasumi then had an idea.

"You guys go on ahead with whatever you're doing. I got something else to do."

"Wait, Yoshizawa-san.."

"Call me Kasumi. I prefer being called that." She runs off to find Makoto, who was in the middle of a discussion with Haru. The bob-cut brunette sees her approaching and directly reprimands her.

"You should have known better!"

"I could say the same to you." Kasumi fired back. "How long were you aware of the students being abused by Kamoshida?"

"What kind of an accusation is that, Yoshizawa-san?" Makoto furrowed her brows in anger.

"Let me rephrase my question:" she repeated it in a very cold tone, "how long have you been covering for Kamoshida in the students' abuse?"

"Are you accusing me of having a hand in Shiho Suzui's sudden death?!"

"You damn well know that the bastard did something, and you just stood by and did nothing."

"Look, I am trying my best to find ways to e-"

"Find ways? Take a look around you. Kamoshida thinks he is a god in this school." _God is more of a better sense since he has that complex._ "He is forcing expulsions on Kurusu and Sakamoto for just taking off Shiho-senpai's hanging corpse."

Makoto clenched her fist as Haru became more curious to Kasumi might say next.

"If you say something else one more time..."

"What would happen if _she_ is the one who gets it next? Or _her?_ Or _HER?_ Or maybe.... _You?_ "

Haru then intervened their argument.

"I'm afraid she's right, Mako-chan."

"Haru?"

Haru began to validate Kasumi's words. "There are the rumors of Takamaki-chan, then Suzui-chan's death, and an apparent meeting with him for Yoshizawa-chan."

"Call me Kasumi."

"What if Kasumi is right? Who do you think he will go after next if Takamaki-chan is gone also?"

Makoto began to think of a solution when Kasumi turned around and insulted her one more time.

"It doesn't need a long time to think about it. You just need the heart for it, Miss Robot."

As she walked away, Haru jumped as Makoto slammed her fist to the wall, breaking it in the process.

_Holy crap, I couldn't believe what I just did.... Kuru- I mean, Akira-senpai.... I won't let you all down._

Gaining Haru was the start of what would be a mini-women's rights movement in the school, which accidentally made things worse for the Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse due to cognition overwriting.

_**May 24, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya Accessway  
Time: 1730 hours** _

Weeks after Kamoshida confessed to his crimes and committed suicide by gun in front of the students, Shujin hires Takuto Maruki as the mandatory guidance counselor for the students who have been involved with Kamoshida. Although Kasumi is personally a client to Maruki's counselling sessions, she felt it necessary for him to be around Shujin to ease things up. Speaking of Maruki...

"Oh, Yoshizawa-san! I didn't expect you to be here." He startled her by accident.

"Doctor Maruki! I'm sorry you saw me fall." She felt embarrassed as he helps her up.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a bit clumsy, you know."

"Right...." she looked sad once again.

"Is something wrong?"

"You know what that is."

"Yoshizawa-san, as your personal counselor... I can't keep telling you advice you don't want to hear. I can tell from your face that you are mourning for another person aside from your sister." He watched her tense up. "But believe me when I tell you to find the best people who can listen to you as well. I'm a counselor, not a genie."

"Akira-senpai."

"What was that?"

"Akira-senpai is behind you."

As she thought, Akira approached the two and tried to humor her.

"Howdja know I was coming?"

"Reflection." She wasn't lying though.

"Alright then." Akira turned to Maruki. "Doc, great to see you here."

"Yeah. How was the clean-up?"

"A bit of a kiss-ass. Kasumi here stayed with me for a while. Felt sweet to have someone like her talk to me when everyone else wouldn't."

Kasumi felt a blush running onto her. _How could he say that without feeling embarrassed?_

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of which, I heard you ran a movement of 20 girls against Kamoshida days before he died. Why was that?"

"It was a way to 'punish the King with a god complex' in Shujin."

Akira smirked as he heard her emphasize what he said while adding extra words to the insult.

"Were you inspired by someone to do that?"

Kasumi remained quiet as she blushed more.

"I'll hold you on to that. How about we eat somewhere?"

"Your treat, Doc?"

"Yeah, let me just get my.... Uh-oh."

"Something wrong, Doctor Maruki?"

He gave out an awkward laugh. "I seem to have left it in school. You two go on ahead. The treat will come some other time. I promise!"

He runs off and takes the Aoyama train again. Akira starts laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Kasumi inquired before she can go back to moping.

"I can tell how occupied Doc is to others' needs until he forgets his own."

"Like the money?"

"Yeah. But it's a bit fun to have someone like him around."

"I guess." Now she continued moping.

Akira notices this as he sees Yusuke coming his way.

"Ah, perfect timing."

"'Sup, Yusuke."

Kasumi looks at her side to find Yusuke Kitagawa holding on to a painting.

"How's Madarame?"

"Sleeping. I doubt he'll wake up any sooner."

Carefully hearing their conversation, Kasumi once again heard the word 'Palace' and 'cognition' from their mouths. After they bade farewell, Akira turned his attention back to Kasumi.

"Still not feeling okay?"

Kasumi nods her head as she is suddenly carried by Akira and hoisted onto his shoulder.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" She squirmed around as felt the heat on her face.

"Nope." He smugly replied as many people began to stare at them.

"H-H-Hey! T-This is embarrassing, you know?!"

"Dunno, duncare."

After a long (and awkward) walk, the two arrive in Big Bang Burger. Kasumi felt a sting in her heart as she remembered the first time in coming to BBB. Akira grabs her hand and leads her to the counter.

"Good evening, welc- Oh, Ma'am!" Akira felt confused and surprised at the waitress' recognition of her. "It's been a long while since your last visit!"

"Y-Yeah. I guess I just got too busy." Kasumi scratched her head as the waitress then offers the two the Big Bang Burger Challenge. Surprisingly...

"Wow, you two are currently at Second Mate. Tonight's challenge will reward you the First Mate Badge. Are you two ready?"

Both of them hummed as the waitress left to get the megaburger.

"So you've been here?"

"Yeah. Shiho-senpai brought me here after the tour last month."

"Oh. Okay." His tone sounded disappointed.

"Why the long face?" She noticed his expression.

"I just thought bringing you here would have been cool for me to show off my real hunger powers."

Kasumi chuckled at his reason. "You're cute when you least expect it, you know."

"What?"

"What?"

They broke into laughter as they went on to make more small talk until the burgers arrived.

"Holy shit, this burger is bigger than the last one." Akira was astonished as the waitress explained.

"Yes, sir! The higher the challenge, the bigger the burger!"

Kasumi inquired further. "And how many challenges are these, exactly?"

"Around seven, I think."

"SEVEN!?" Both spoke in unison, which made her laugh and wished them luck.

"Here we go."

"Time to get to work."

After nearly 20 minutes of eating, they accomplished the challenge and obtained the ranks of First Mate. They began walking out of the restaurant and paid for the meal as they share their thoughts on the challenge.

"Damnit, we got five more challenges to do. At this rate, I'm gonna forget the taste of Sojiro's curry."

"I'm still in the mood to eat."

"Seriously? How about I treat you to curry tomorrow after school?"

Kasumi showed a bright smile that opposed her depression for a short while. "Sure!"

As the two drew close to the trains, Kasumi blurted out something before they split up for the day.

"I meant it."

"Hmm?"

"You really are cute when you least expect it." Kasumi blushed really hard.

 _Does she... like me?_ Akira thought before shrugging it off.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Kasumi rushed to her train as Akira shook his head with a smile.

_**June 19, 20XX** _

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
Time: 2100 hours** _

Depression strikes Kasumi once again as she has been experiencing nightmares about Sumire's death and her ghost haunting her.

_You killed me inside out._

_You never cared for me after all!_

_I'm nothing but your shadow cast into darkness when you stole the light._

_You're a murderer, Kasumi!_

She shook the words off as she finishes filling the tub. She slowly undresses and enters the tub, but submerges onto it entirely. She hopes to drown in her recent attempt to kill herself out of guilt. She counted until she couldn't count anymore. She was CLOSE to successfully killing herself when Shinichi enters the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"KASUMI!" He frantically pulls her out of the bath. Rushing to make sure she stays alive, he quickly dried her up and called an ambulance before giving her decent clothes on the trip to the hospital. Seeing her contacts, Shinichi calls the three recent people she has talked to: Doctor Maruki, Akira Kurusu, and Goro Akechi.

"What!? I'm on my way there now!" Maruki hustled up.

"Hang on, Mr. Yoshizawa! I'll be there in no time!" Akira scrambled off as he told Sojiro he won't be back for the rest of the night.

"Damnit, I'll be over shortly." Akechi curtly informed him.

As the three men arrived (with surprised looks towards each other), they meet up with Shinichi outside the ICU room.

"How is she?" Akira asked first.

"They're extracting some water trapped in her lungs and other organs." Shinichi sadly told them.

"Her mortality rate?" Akechi inquired next.

"20%."

"It'd be a miracle if she survives this." Maruki lamented as the four men sit down and wait. Much to their relief, the doctors successfully revived her and are transferring her to a recovery room. They observe her breathing slowly, but her heartbeat is slower than that.

"It seems her depressive thoughts have gone through her head for too long." Maruki was the first to speak.

"It seems that even I couldn't save her enough." Shinichi spoke with doubt and guilt.

Akira and Akechi agreed to watch over her for the rest of the night with Shinichi's permission and authorization. In the early hours of the morning, Kasumi regains consciousness and sees Akira sleeping on the chair in front of her while Akechi snoozes by the table. Realizing what her actions meant, she cursed herself for being selfish and reaches out to Akira as she combs his hair. She is startled when he broke his act of sleeping.

"About time you woke up."

"S-Senpai! You startled me!"

"Not like you startled all of us." His tone was not the usual playful or kind one, but now more on authoritative. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough for all of us. You gave your parents a heart attack, had me and Akechi panic in the middle of our respective businesses, and prompted good ol' Doc to find more ways in counselling you again."

Kasumi looked down as Akira continued scolding her.

"You can't just keep clinging onto that day forever-"

"How would you know!? You weren't there as a bystander nor were you a direct witness to it!" She fired back, causing a heated argument that surprisingly does not wake Akechi up.

"I don't have to be in it to understand it, Kasumi."

"Like you've understood my level of pain!"

"I do! I lost my grandparents in an accident, lost my sister on her own birthday, lost my own freedom because of that damn accusation! Hell, if you wanna count Shiho on the death toll, then fine! How much more when I lose someone like you!?"

Kasumi was taken aback. Not only was she selfish to succumb to her own problems but she was also insensitive towards Akira, who is trying to help her by forcing her off her moral code of independence.

"Akechi told me once that you would prefer having people solve their own problems instead of relying on others." He grabbed a mirror and showed Kasumi her reflection. "Is this the face of someone who is capable of solving her own problem?"

She grabs the mirror and throws it accidentally towards Akechi, who is still asleep despite the hit.

"Look at you. Avoiding others' help. But you were very different back in April when you had Okumura and a few other girls to charge into Kamoshida's office. You helped them not because you are defending yourself, but you helped them because you know it is for the best."

Kasumi remained angry and quiet.

"Fine. If you won't talk to me, you can talk to Akechi here."

Akechi is suddenly awake at that moment and waves them off. "Not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"She's too stubborn for her own good. If she wouldn't listen to me, she certainly would do the same."

"Some friend you turned out to be." Kasumi hissed.

"Right back at you."

Akechi leaves the room to grab some pancakes, leaving Akira and Kasumi.

"Still can't convince you, huh?"

Silence.

"Okay then."

Akira stands up and places a box of sweets on her feet as he walks away. The box has a note on top that says _Get well soon_. Kasumi cries after being left alone.

_**July 17, 20XX** _

_**Location: Teikyu Building, Shibuya  
Time: 1555 hours** _

Kasumi arrived two hours early for the fireworks festival and sat by the nearby chairs alone. She switched to her normal clothes after her parents encouraged her to wear a yukata against her will. After waiting until the clock turned 5 pm, she rose up and made her way to ground level to witness the fireworks up close and personal. As she looked around, she notices a peculiar group frantically calling someone.

"Damnit, where the hell is he?" Ryuji tapped his foot impatiently as Makoto groaned in disbelief.

"He told us to come here and then ditched us at the final hour. What to expect from Kurusu-kun?"

Ann shook her head and sighed. "At least Yusuke and Morgana challenging each other to a takoyaki-eating contest would be fun to watch."

"I don't see how Yusuke would win though. He's probably there to gaze at the food." Ryuji snorted.

Kasumi pinched her nose bridge as she had a feeling what it meant.

"Enjoying a time like this alone is not good, y'know."

Akira showed up next to her holding two packs of cotton candy. He offers her one, and she reluctantly accepts.

"What are you doing here instead of being with your friends?"

"Eh, they'll manage."

Kasumi studied him closely until his eyes look at hers.

"Um... Um..."

"Something wrong?"

"You should..." She removes his glasses as he removes hers.

"You're better without them, Senpai."

"I could say the same, Kasumi..."

Both felt their stomachs bursting with butterflies and their organs jumping up and down to the beat of the heart that is going crazy. The two lean to go for a passive (and probably first) kiss until Morgana interrupted the moment, saving the both of them for going too forward.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Damnit, Morgana."

"Thanks for saving my life from this ruffian."

"Excuse me?"

Morgana can laugh at their playful banter. "If you were gonna have a date with Kasumi here, you could've just said so."

"We're n-" Before Kasumi can say somthing else, Akira pulls her for a quick kiss to the cheek.

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty here, darling."

Kasumi felt everything around her going in circles. _What did he just do?!_

"Alright, Joker. No need to rub it in my face. I'll tell the others that you got stranded in the middle of the tunnel."

"Thanks, bud." The two then perform a special handshake, which made Kasumi turn her frown upside down.

"You're even cuter than I thought...." And then she went mad. "What the hell was that kiss for?"

"To ward him off. I prefer spending the fireworks festival with you tonight coz of something."

As the fireworks began launching and exploding, Akira and Kasumi began to watch it together. They unconsciously hold each other's hands as Kasumi began speaking.

"Senpai."

"Hmm?"

"I just want you to know that.... after what you said in the hospital...." Akira can tell that she is struggling to find the right words. "You've been straightforward yet kind to me. You made me realize that I've been only caring about myself, and that was the mistake I made with my twin."

"What do you wanna do know?"

The two look at each other and get their first kiss. They made their 30 seconds worth it as, unaware to the two of them, Yusuke managed to take a photo and decided to leave them alone. The two part their lips and share blushes that match the big red fireworks.

"Uh, Kasumi..."

_Holy guacamole, he's blushing!_

"Y-Yes, Senpai?"

"I'm always here for you, okay?"

She nods as she scoots closer to him. She then wondered...

"Was that kiss..."

"It was real."

They proceed to watch the fireworks explode after taking one quick selfie.

_**September 10, 20XX** _

"Finally! Some good rest."

Kasumi, regaining her composure and confidence for the gymnastics training, drops down to her bed after Hiraguchi grilled her to perform under the sun. After meeting Akira in one of the souvenir stores, she was lucky to find a Gala charm in the shape of a musical note with wings. She texts Akira as she hopes that he is free later and, to her joy, he replies with a yes. Quickly up on her feet, she changes from her gym clothes to a purple bikini with white tie straps and rushes down with her gift to meet up with him.

"You're late." Akira smirked.

"Was busy trying to look good, you know?" She winked at him as she extended her hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes, please."

The two began strolling along the beach as they explored the wonderful view of Hawaii. As they stop by a shrimp kiosk, one of the vendors noticed them.

"You two from Japan?"

They both nodded.

"Well, I hope you know what those Phantom Thieves did. All those change of hearts and stuff, but it feels sad that those people resort to just offing themselves."

Akira replied with very fluent English. "Yes, although we can't rely on them to do what the police should be doing.... it is what it is for everyone to judge."

"I agree, kid. I'm not entirely against them, after all. So if ya ever come in contact with one of them, tell 'em Dave Patson of Hawaii says hi with a huge bowl of seafood." He chuckled as he gave the couple a special seafood bowl.

"You're obviously eating all of this."

"Come on, Akira-senpai. Let's just share the food."

After paying the vendor named Dave, Akira and Kasumi sat on a nearby table and watched the surf moving back and forth to the sands.

"Don't you just love this place?" Kasumi gleefully crunched on a lobster. Akira made a mental note about it.

"Yeah. I love this place when I'm with you." He tried flirting.

"Aw, but you should love this place as much as you l-" She stopped talking as she was this close to saying the three magic words.

"What was that?" Akira grinned as he leaned closer.

"N-Nothing."

The two then notice Ryuji and Mishima looking for girls and end up failing. Kasumi shakes her head in amusement as she grabs another squid ring. Instead, she grabs Akira's finger and brings it to her mouth for biting.

"OW!"

"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry Senpai!"

"Be gentle with me."

Kasumi felt flushed for the rest of the afternoon.

As the sun began to set, the lovely would-be couple sat on a bench and watched it go down together.

"Today felt wonderful, Senpai." Kasumi remarked as she dusted off the sand stuck between her feet and her sandals,

"It sure was. Though I'm not certain if I can return here on my own accord."

"We will. I just know it."

Akira noticed the 'we' in her words. "We?"

"Yeah. Actually, there has been something I wanted to confess."

"A love confession, right?"

"What the- Unfair, Senpai! You reading my mind?"

Akira chuckled as Kasumi pouted.

"I already made my confession back in the fireworks festival. I just wanted to see if you felt the same now."

"I-Well-Yes!"

Akira pulled her closer for her skin to touch his skin. Kasumi looked at how physically fit he is until he caught her peeping.

"Already?"

"Shut up, Senpai."

Before Kasumi knew it, she felt something being attached to her neck. It was a golden necklace with a blossom motif in the center.

"Oh, my goodness! How did you get the time to buy this?"

"I have my connections."

She pulls out her phone to see herself with it. "It looks amazing."

Akira grabs her phone and opens the camera. "Come on then."

The two grab a nice selfie together as Akira hoped Futaba didn't bug Kasumi's phone. Kasumi, in return asked for another selfie after she gave the Gala charm to Akira.

"Letting the beat of our own music lead us to the highest skies."

"Wow, you have such philosophy." Kasumi was amazed by how her new boyfriend (of only 5 minutes so far) was that intelligent.

"Yeah, but I only have one goal for it."

Kasumi didn't need to ask as they kiss intimately for a few seconds.

"I love you, Akira."

"I love you too, Kasumi."

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The two new lovers turn around to see an enraged Ryuji dragging Mishima again.

"I've been looking for ya everywhere! Do you know how hard it is to look for chicks until now?!"

Kasumi cleared her throat and made her presence known. "Ryuji-senpai, Akira and I are in the middle of a date?"

Ryuji then whipped his head left and right until he pieced it together.

"You traitor." he cried as he hung his head in defeat. "Let's go, Mishima."

"Huh? Already done? Finally!"

Akira sighed in relief. "Now I won't be bugged by him."

"But of course, you'll be bugged by me." She leaned forward and kissed him again.

_**October 14, 20XX** _

_**Location: Odaiba (unknown Palace)  
Time: 1821 hours** _

"Yoshizawa!"

"Kasumi!"

Kasumi wakes up after crashing down one of the catwalks and finds herself cornered by a trio of Black Riders. She crawls backwards to keep her distance.

"Senpai! Morgana! Help!"

"Don't worry! We'll find a way down!"

"Please hurry!" Kasumi's cries of help and pain made Akira rush. As the Shadows draw close to her, a voice echoes in her head as she curls herself.

" **Why are you worrying? Is it because of what impossibility trouble faces at you? Or is it simply because you have not yet decided to rise up on your own? The bells struck at the time of our old pain, so let us not have the chimes worry us anymore.** "

She opens one eye to look at the monsters backing up away from her.

" **Put on that glass slipper, and see how it fits to you and you only. I am thou, thou art I...** "

Her eyes turned yellow as the monsters went forward again.

" **... no longer will I fall behind nor make fault in the dance to glory. Shall we begin the waltz of the lifetime?** "

"Certainly......." She chuckles as blue flames shower all over her, revealing a red violet leotard under a lavish gray coat. Red gloves made its way to a spear swinging by the belt.

"Shall we dance?" She taunted the Riders as she summons her Persona. " **Cendrillon!** "

The blue fairy tale Persona fires rays of light onto them as Kasumi uses the spear to yank one of the Shadows towards her for a kick.

"Boo-yah!" She pumped her fist as more enemies show up. She unleashes a Makouga Spell on the enemies and kills them all before Akira and Morgana arrived to back her up.

"K-Kasumi?" Morgana carefully walked close to her.

"Yeah. It seems I'm one of you now." Kasumi shrugged as Akira looked at her.

"Holy crap...." Akira looked at her all over. "Angel."

"Already!?"

"Wait, Senpai."

"Nope. Final decision."

Kasumi lets out a small chuckle after Morgana gave up convincing Akira to not let her join. She parroted her new codename. "Angel..."

_Two weeks later, **October 28, 20XX**_

_**Location: Shujin Academy  
Time: 1921 hours** _

After Akechi revealed blackmail material and forced Akira and the Thieves (except Kasumi) to make a deal with him, everything has been unsettling. As the school festival was about to end, a dance intermission was held as anyone can join.

"Oh, come on Senpai! Let's go bust a few moves out there!" Kasumi eager said as she pulls Akira's arm.

"Alright, alright. Give me a few minutes...." As he left his focus from her, Kasumi pulls out her crimson ribbon.

"Just this once....." She murmured as she took off her glasses and tied her hair as she stepped onto the dance floor. Obviously, rumors went up again as she started dancing.

_Hey, it's Yoshizawa-san!_

_Damn, she looks prettier with that ponytail._

_She's good, but she lacks the grace._

_Is that why she's planning to quit gymnastics?_

"Heh, just you wait." Kasumi bragged as she showed more dance moves to impress everyone, especially her boyfriend that's somewhere in the crowd. When she finally turns to his direction and sees him in a different attire, she felt a pink tint as she offers her hand to Akira as the two danced together.

_The delinquent can dance!?_

_Oh, wow. He's good though._

_Damn, now I wish I was his partner._

_Shut up! These are troublemakers you're looking at._

Akira paid no mind to the words of his fellow student body as he and Kasumi continued to dance until the intermission was finished.

"W-Wow. Never knew you had it in ya." She panted as her eyes were dead set on his.

"I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." The two kissed in front of the crowd, gaining multiple reactions including that of Ryuji's.

_**November 22, 20XX** _

_**Location: LeBlanc  
Time: 1800 hours** _

"Is Akira-senpai here?"

Kasumi rushed to LeBlanc a day after the 'supposed suicide' of the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Betrayed by her closest friend since Sumire's death, Kasumi felt a grudge forming between her and Akechi. But on Akira's personal order, she can't turn her back on him.

"Right here, milady."

Akira stepped down from the attic with an arm cast. Kasumi carefully hugged him and cried her heart out.

"You moron, I thought I lost you....." Her tears flowed as Sojiro watched.

"You won't lose me. I'll promise you that."

After Sojiro volunteered to explain to her the new plan to expose the head honcho of the mental shutdowns, Kasumi slammed her fist to the table.

"Whoever the fuck is responsible for this, he must pay with either his mouth or his blood!"

"Calm down, kid." Sojiro softly instructed her. "This is going to be one dangerous fight for all of you. Even Niijima-san said it herself."

"I know. But we can't keep risking our lives on this." She turns to Akira. "By the end of the year, it better be the last job for the Phantom Thieves."

"Why?"

"I can't afford to lose any of you. Please promise me that."

"But-"

Kasumi never gave him a chance to speak. "Promise me that you won't be putting yourself in harm's way after all this!"

Akira thought carefully. This is his girlfriend he's talking to. Someone who isn't ready to lose another soul. Someone who still has that depressive state inside her, and he knows she's hiding it well.

"Alright. Just join us in this one, party member or recon. You can keep an eye out on me this time."

Kasumi nodded, and just when things were going well....

_**December 13, 20XX** _

_**Location: Engine Room, Ruler of Pride's Palace  
Time: 1643 hours** _

"...You killed Dad! He trusted you!"

Akira and the others hear a heated argument after they just took down the cleaner. Running up ahead, they witness Akechi and Kasumi pointing their guns at each other.

"Akechi!"

"Long time no see, Akira. Seems like you've cheated death once again."

"Dude, why is Yoshizawa here? And in those clothes? With that gun?"

"Oh, you're still brainless as ever, Sakamoto. SHE IS A PHANTOM THIEF HERSELF."

Akira and Kasumi continued their staredown with Akechi as he explains his true nature and his role as the culprit of the mental shutdowns. His recent murder was more personal, as he had killed Shinichi and Hanaki Yoshizawa in their home to push further his agenda in framing Shido.

"You motherfucker! They had nothing to do this!" Akira growled as Kasumi placed her finger on the trigger.

"To think we were friends for a long time, Akechi."

"I'm sorry, Yoshizawa, but I honestly see you as a pawn rather than a friend."

As the argument went on, Akechi summons two Shadows to fend the other Phantom Thieves off while he, Akira, and Kasumi engage in a close quarter combat. Knowing his chances are nigh impossible to win, he reveals his true form as the Black Mask and amps up the fight by summoning more Shadows to keep the others at bay.

"Don't you feel remorse on the day Sumire died?!"

"She had it coming, and you're the one to fully blame for this!"

"You think I didn't realize that after all this time!?"

Kasumi and Akechi traded blows as Akira was still fazed by the Laeveteinn spell Akechi smacked on him.

"You tried to kill my boyfriend and murdered my remaining family.... you're unforgivable!"

Kasumi summoned Cendrillon and unleashed multiple spells of Vorpal Blade onto him. Akechi saw an opening and thrusted his blade onto Kasumi's abdomen.

"ANGEL!"

Akira awakens and witness her getting impaled, but is shocked to see her still standing and pulling the sword out.

"What... What the hell!?" Akechi was speechless to even try to talk to Kasumi.

"I'm done being made to look like I'm fragile. I've broken again and again and again."

Her wound remained as she began to twitch.

"You wouldn't understand how personal you have made things. Your single loss is nothing compared to losing everyone around you....."

Her fists clenched as she lets out a matching psychotic laugh, scaring everyone including Akira.

"CENDRILLON!"

Her Persona appears in front of Akechi, and bashes him to a wall.

"My fight is with Akira, not you!"

"You made it MY fight, too."

She proceeds to beat the living hell out of Akechi, who can only endure her hits rather than fight back.

"MURDERING.... BACKSTABBING.... VENOMOUS.... BASTARD!"

"Akira, I recommend you do something!" Akechi wasn't holding on for too long as a fist landed on his face.

"ANGEL!"

Kasumi stopped moving and turned to Akira, who marched directly to her.

"He's right. The last thing I need is you suddenly killing him. And we don't that to happen anymore to anyone we consider as a threat."

"Pay attention to him, Yoshizawa. You seem to li-" Akechi gets shot in the abdomen by Akira.

"Let's make a deal, Akechi. If I win, Angel here brings you back to the real world where you will arrest yourself for the crimes you have committed."

"And if I win?"

"Good luck fighting her in her rage." Akira smirked against his own warning.

Akechi accepted the challenge, and lost to Akira. Kasumi grabs his arm and twists it as she prepares to accompany them to the exit when Kasumi is shot by Shido's cognition of Akechi, who then revealed that Akechi is meant to die after the election. Akechi fires a bullet onto the bulkhead lock, separating him and Kasumi from the others.

"ANGEL!"

"We're fine."

"But we'll be dead in a few minutes! Yoshizawa's bullets won't last."

Gunfire is heard on the other side as Akira bangs his fist to the bulkhead.

"Angel, get Crow outta there!"

"It'll take a while, Senpai. But we'll make it out."

Akechi observed how determined Kasumi is in getting them out alive.

"I'm currently looking for an alternative route outta here. Just get out of here!"

She can hear Akira's voice becoming desperate.

_"I'm not leaving until I get the two of you out of here!"_

"Akira... Please."

"Have faith in your own girl, Kurusu!"

Kasumi sees Akechi smiling at her as he fired his gun onto the incoming Shadows.

"Shall we dance?"

"With pleasure."

Gunfire echoed the entire area until they faded. Futaba announced their signals as gone, making Akira grieve over the loss of two people he cared. Unbeknownst to them, Kasumi actually dropped Akechi into the deeper part of the engine room and chucked him into a life boat.

"We made a deal, right?"

"Yes. I guess I will turn myself in and cause my revenge against that man to go down in another way."

Days later, she reappears in the Palace and keeps her distance to the team as Akira and the team fight Masayoshi Shido. After defeating him in battle, she gave a victorious grin as she observed Shido promising to make amends.

"That's for everything with your dirty hands, you good for nothing bastard."

Suddenly, Shido's Shadow dusts itself as the Thieves feel the boat shaking. She makes a run for it to catch up with the others as they witness the ship sinking. A lifeboat was spotted by Ryuji as he runs to it against his aching leg. In a dramatic moment, Ryuji gets the boat to go down and is caught in the explosion, sending him to the water unconscious.

"Ryuji!" Ann teared as she was hoping he didn't die.

"Ryuji! Where are you!" Makoto frantically looked for him.

Kasumi spots movement in the water and spears the pillar to dive into the water and scoop him up. Morgana noticed the spear landing and informs Akira.

"Joker! That spear..."

"It can't be..."

Kasumi projected her movement well and scoops Ryuji outta the water and drops to the lifeboat. Everyone hugged her in relief while Akira gave her a long kiss.

"Don't fucking scare me like that ever again, Kasumi...."

"Sorry to keep you waiting..."

"Come on! No flirting in front of the single ones, bro."

Everyone was more relieved that Ryuji lived.

_**December 24, 20XX** _

_**Location: LeBlanc cafe  
Time: 2100 hours** _

Kasumi and Akira arrive in LeBlanc after getting upset of the lack of available establishments for their date.

"No matter where we go, it's always full of people. Even the bars are stacked." Kasumi relented.

"Hey, it's not bad. Although Shido still winning is bad."

"I know, Senpai. But he is only given two years to rule and atone for his crimes, so he's technically not a Prime Minister."

"Depends. All that matters right now is I still have you, and you still have me."

The two share a deep kiss that went a little overboard. Kasumi pulls back and blushes.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Akira lifts her chin. "If you wanna do... well... _it_ , then we-"

"No. Only if you're okay with it, Senpai."

"I am." He kissed her in the lips. "Let's head upstairs then."

In a span of 2 hours, the two have made love for the first time and slept on the same bed. Kasumi, covered in a blanket, skims over the photos they had earlier.

"I wish my family were still alive for this...." She felt sad as Akira cuddled her close.

"If it makes you feel better, we're your new family."

"I know that. It's just.... the moment I return home, it's gonna be very lonely there. No laughter, no joy, no nothing."

"If you want, I can ask Morgana to move there while you move here with me."

"Isn't it the other way around though?"

Both laughed as they made the last few minutes of Christmas Eve feel romantic.

"Akira."

"Hmm?"

"I love you, always and forever."

"I love you too, Kasumi. Forever and always."

They give one long kiss as the clock struck 12 midnight. Akira can sense Kasumi's Persona transform into a stronger one, Guinivere. What would happen as the year went by becomes a series of events that made their relationship strain entirely.

_One year later...._

Kasumi wakes up in the Underground Walkway after Big Bang Burger got bombed. The man who saved her was...

"Akechi-san?"

"Glad to see you're awake."

"Wait a minute," she surveyed her surroundings, "Where's Akira-senpai?"

"He...." Akechi was unsure whether to tell her the truth or spit out a lie.

"Akechi-san?" Her tone went hostile.

"He told me to save myself during our battle with Maruki."

"Maruki? Like, Doctor Maruki?"

"Yes, that four-eyed son of a bitch."

Before she could ask further, the two spot Ann running up to them with worry.

"Guys, has anyone seen Shiho?"

Kasumi then remembered something: Shiho Suzui, the girl who became her friend. The girl who died to fuel the Phantom Thieves. The girl who never got the chance for a bright future.

"Shiho-senpai's been dead for nearly two years, Ann-senpai."

Ann began shaking her head rapidly.

"No, no, no, no! She's not dead! I just walked with her to Station Square earlier this evening!"

"Yoshizawa is correct, Takamaki. Suzui has been dead for a long time now." Akechi interjected, but Ann wouldn't accept it.

"NO! She is not dead."

"I guess Maruki got you right in the head."

"Shut up, asshole! Don't you dare call me crazy!"

Ann runs away crying as Kasumi and Akechi rushed to Yongen-Jaya.

"Why are we running here?"

"We need to make sure we've finished the mission successfully. All we need to do is-AGH!"

Akechi grips his head in pain as Kasumi tried to comfort him. He waves her off and tells her to go ahead. As she burst through LeBlanc, she sprints upstairs to find Maruki putting Akira's head on a pillow.

"Yoshizawa-san." He coldly spoke.

"What did you do to him?" She spoke angrily.

"A house call. He was feeling down that nobody wanted to hang out with him anymore and stuff, so he called me to visit him."

Kasumi notices that both Maruki and Akira have bruises on their faces.

"Bullshit, Doctor. Tell me the truth."

Maruki sighed as he walked past her. He pats her shoulder and talked more. "Just let him rest. He has done his part now."

She turned around to see no one behind her now. She slowly walked towards Akira and held his hand as his breathing went slow.

"H-Hi, Akira-senpai. M-Merry Christmas? I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm very sorry for not being with you lately. It seems that I have returned to being selfish in my reasons. I know you want to make us feel happy, but it's better if we knew the meaning of it rather than take it to face value."

She watches his breathing get slower as Akechi arrives.

"I kept thinking about our times together... The pain we suffered together... If it weren't for you, I'd already fail what my family wanted me to be.... I'd fail what Sumire wanted me to be."

His breathing went slower.

"I just want to say that..."

And slower.

"... I may have forgotten a lot of things and made you feel betrayed, but..."

And slower.

"... I have never ever forgotten about you and your love to me."

And slower.

"I love you, Akira Kurusu. You can rest easy now."

The breathing finally stopped. Kasumi couldn't hold it in anymore and cried as Akechi punctured the Phantom Thieves banner with his fist.

"We succeeded.... but at what cost?"

Kasumi never stopped crying until she fell asleep. Akechi pulled her body up and lets her lay down on the couch. It was his turn now for the eulogy.

"Akira.... When we first met, I knew you were one of the most interesting people I've ever met. Even during my days as Shido's attack dog, I was already contemplating whether I should kill you or not. A part of me said that you're the closest I've had to family... And turns out, it wasn't wrong."

He places his dagger next to him.

"This blade symbolizes your sharp sense of justice in the most unorthodox form. Even if your goals weren't for the best intentions back then, I had hope that you would one day save us all from the damned cruelty of society."

He pats his dead friend's shoulder, head hanging in guilt and sadness.

"Goodbye, old friend. Until we meet again." He sits on front of the couch and looks at Kasumi, whose face still showed sadness in the heartbreak she had indirectly caused.

Months later, more events occurred as the Phantom Thieves of Earth XX began remembering things: Tojou Niijima and Wakaba Ishiiki dies during an operation while putting Sojiro into a coma, thus letting Makoto and Futaba remember the pain of losing their loved ones; Ann has been told to see a psychiatrist as people began calling her a schizophrenic person, causing her to finally remember that Shiho died because she avoided Kamoshida the day before she died; Ryuji is suddenly stripped of the scholarship offer after one of the sponsors happened to recognize and insult his mother, making him remember why he's doing the Phantom Thief business. As everyone set out to find out why, Ann goes into regression and depression as she begins to put the bullet in the gun that would begin the events of now.....

_Present day, **March 26, 20XX**_

_**Location: Coach Hiraguchi's house, Jinbocho - Earth X  
Time: 1045 hours** _

Kasumi wakes up to find herself in someone else's bed and her torso wrapped around with medical gauze. Sitting up, she sees multiple medals hanging on a wall as she tries to get off of bed without alerting anyone. She makes her way to the living room to escape on for a small creak to give herself away.

"I see you're awake now, Kasumi."

Coach Hiraguchi, although still surprised since she found her, turns around and offers her food. Kasumi approached the table with a limp, realizing that she must have sprained her knee again.

"After two years, you suddenly came back from the dead. I can't even believe it." She wipes her face with a small towel. "If it has got to do with those monsters attacking your twin and your father two days ago, then I could be in for a treat."

"Nice to see you too, Coach." Kasumi sarcastically greeted her.

"Well, let's just go straight to the point. Your twin has won championships to honor you and found a boyfriend to be inspired by, and here you are covered in blood and bullets. Which contradicts the manner on how you died."

Before Kasumi could respond, there was knocking on the door. As Hiraguchi opened it, she sees Ren and Sumire gasping for breath.

"Don't tell me the two of you ran your way here."

"We.... did...."

"Sor....ry.... Coach...."

She shook her head and guided them to the dining room where Kasumi just finished her meal.

"Kasumi, meet your sister and her-"

"Boyfriend. We already met."

Coach Hiraguchi now showed a confused look.

"I'll explain, if it's alright with you."

Kasumi and Ren nodded as they allowed Sumire to tell Hiraguchi the whole truth, even if it meant compromising themselves. After hearing everything, she only had a few things to say.

"That explains why you've missed nearly two weeks of practice and survived your exams."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"As for your Phantom Thief business... how long have you been with them?"

Ren answered her question to save Sumire from getting tongue-tied. "Well, she's an on-and-off member. You know... gymnastics and all."

"I see. So this Kasumi I'm looking at... is the surviving Yoshizawa twin in her world?"

"Yeah."

She looks at Kasumi. "I take it you failed to save your sister on time?"

Kasumi looked down. "Yes...."

"So what's this all about then? Coz Sumire is already saved thanks to you."

"I'm just here to prevent a similar phenomenon from happening here in this world after it destroyed mine."

"And you're unsure whether you could accomplish it or not?"

Kasumi nodded, showing a downcast expression.

Hiraguchi placed her hand on Kasumi's (pained) shoulder. "Look, I've experienced Sumire feeling the same way as you are right now. I mean, she pretended to be you for nearly a year. But I'm not here to talk to you as your Coach, but as your closest friend. Whatever it is you're doing, I'm not gonna stop you. But if things are too much, don't hesitate to rest, alright? If you keep pushing yourself to finishing this mission without regarding your health, then you might not be well enough to see it come into fruition."

Sumire and Ren stayed quiet as Kasumi looked at her.

"And what if I fail, despite how well I am?"

"No more what ifs. You need to be confident in yourself at this point." She pats her shoulder, to which she apologizes after Kasumi winced in pain.

Coach heads upstairs to find a shirt for Kasumi to wear, giving the time to Ren and Sumire as they took their turn in talking.

"I never knew Coach here was so caring." Kasumi commented.

"She wasn't in your world?" Sumire inquired.

"No, she acted like a drill sergeant in a military camp."

"I wonder if you stayed under her training back in your world." Ren scratched his head as he gave Sumire a glass of water.

"Nope. I quit a week before we stormed into Niijima's Palace."

"We're just glad you're okay, Kasumi." Sumire carefully hugged her as Ren then went to the big question.

"Where were you when we, uh, you know..."

Kasumi's concerned look became a teasing one as she realized they went dodgy.

"Oh, so you finally did it, huh?"

"Kasumi?"

"You know, the little rind-and-grind?"

"Kasumi!" Sumire began blushing hard as her faux twin laughed.

"Alright, alright. Your team kinda had my ass handed after Manahashi screwed me and Morgana during battle."

Ren winced as she gave more details. Sumire notices Coach return with the clothes.

"You know I can hear your little chat down here." She turned to Ren and Sumire as Kasumi changed. "Seemed like you had fun on your birthday, Sumire."

"W-W-Wait, C-Coach! I c-c-can explain about t-t-that!" Redder and redder did Sumire blush while Ren turned red as he whistled his way out of awkwardness.

"Relax. I'm not the type who wants gossip like Kasumi here. (Hey!) Just be careful, okay? Especially you, Sumire, since you owe me two weeks of training."

Ren thanked her sincerely while Sumire hung her head in shame for the payback she will be doing.

The trio bade Coach Hiraguchi farewell as they reunite with Shiho, Akechi, Morgana, and Maruki. After inquiring about Koromaru, Ren leaves a text for Narukami to pick up the wounded dog as they decide to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many words.... To summarize this very lengthy chapter....
> 
> I made a big-ass Confidant system for Akira and Kasumi as they went to a few key moments in their side of the events, then resumed what happened after Haru XX died that would set the events of the main story.
> 
> Then I added a short segment of Hiraguchi and Kasumi confronting each other before SumiRen picked her up.
> 
> Now to get a day off. Get ready for the discussion of Team Makoto after learning something from Zenkichi's story in the previous chapter as well as the plans of the others. Stay tuned for "When A Plan Comes Together"!


	29. When A Plan Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Kasumi dreams of the times she spent with Akira from the day they met until his death. After waking up, she now remembers more about she is fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I hope you've felt intrigued by the story so far, from the fights to the flashbacks. We're about to approach the beginning of the turning point of the war.
> 
> In this chapter, there is a much-awaited moment for all Persona fans. It involves a pretty nice piano piece and a performance that won't end until the glass breaks.
> 
> With that said, let's get right into it.

_**March 26, 20XX** _

_**Location: Asakusa  
Time: 1730 hours** _

After dropping by the Yoshizawa residence to let Kasumi and Sumire rest there, Ren, Shiho, Akechi, Morgana, and Maruki head for Asakusa to discuss their plans regarding the sudden civil war between Mitsuru's league of extraordinary heroes. Being as private as they can, the group enters a newly-opened teriyaki bar and made their orders.

"Now... for the good news and bad news." Maruki made his announcement.

"Let's start with the bad news, Doc." Ren stated.

"Kirijo-san re-enhanced the Sacrificial Lamb project and reduced the number of Persona users need to just two."

"So she's gunning for the Wild Cards." Morgana whispered.

"So they're going to hunt down Narukami and Ren instead?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah, most likely. With Yu Narukami having very strong Personas and Amamiya-san here having slightly stronger Personas (Ouch, my pride.) in their hands, there is no guarantee that they'll go easy on you." Maruki gave them a cold warning, which didn't faze Ren or Akechi.

"If they're gonna get Amamiya, they will have to go through me." Akechi bragged as he remembered the carnage he created earlier.

"Whatever you say, Akechi."

After finishing their food, they remain seated to get their food digested without haste. Shiho catches Mishima by the corner of her eye and ducks her head as said boy walks up to Ren.

"Oh, Amamiya! You're here!" He turns to Maruki, then Akechi. "Oh, Doctor Maruki is here too!"

"Nice to see you too, Mishima-san."

"And who's this?"

"The name's Jasone. Jasone Watson." It was for good reasons that Akechi used his disguise; otherwise, Mishima's big mouth could compromise the entire mission.

Mishima stared at Akechi quizzically. "What are you, some pop star?"

"In a way, yes."

"Weird. Never thought you'd be this famous. But then again, the TV station visit was more awesome than I thought."

Maruki and Akechi tensed, but Ren waved them off.

"Well, it's glad to see you here! But..."

All four (Morgana included) stared at him as he looks at Shiho, who is still hiding her face from him and even removed her signature ponytail.

"... aren't you gonna wake your friend up?"

Shiho immediately buzzed them a similar message: _Don't even think about it. Do something!_

"Well, she's all tuckered out. She's been crying because the guy she fell in love with was already taken by someone who was cuter than her."

Akechi shakes his head in disbelief while Maruki smiled at Ren's acting. Morgana, however, just kept eating the fish pieces that dropped.

"Oh, I see. Well, keep her happy like how you keep Yoshizawa-san happy, okay?"

"Sure, man. See ya around."

Mishima waved and went on his way. The moment Ren turned back to Shiho, he received a huge slap to the face. This caused Akechi, Morgana, and Maruki to laugh.

"You just HAD to pull my confession card, huh?" Shiho's blood boiled, but she was also feeling heat on her cheeks.

"If I said anything else, Mishima WILL bug you until you wake up." He pointed out how much of an idiot Mishima is sometimes.

"The least you can do was not rub it on my face."

"I owe you some free time when this is over. Okay?" Ren proposed to keep her calm again.

"Penguin Sniper. 501. You pay everything."

"Deal."

Akechi slapped his face. "Oh, boy."

"At any rate," Morgana pounced next to Ren, "this will be considered a suicide mission if we don't figure this out fast."

"Kasumi is doing this to save our world, remember? Have faith in her." Shiho scolded him.

Maruki then brought up Kasumi into the conversation.

"By the way, how is Kasumi-san?"

Ren explained to them about what happened earlier. "Well, after she got hammered by her Manahashi, she got a run-in with Ann and the others. They had one hell of a fight, and she had a couple of bullet holes on her."

Akechi's icy tone was out of impulse. "Does the bitch remember how to use a healing spell?"

"Akechi!"

"Akechi-san, please. Not the right time."

They looked around to see if anyone heard him, but as they returned their gaze, they notice a small note.

_Sky Tower. 8 pm._

"Someone left this here." Maruki picked up the note.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Shiho cued the resumption of the story.

"So Coach Hiraguchi finds her and mistook her for a zombified Kasumi." Shiho slapped his arm. "Then Sumi and I arrived and gave her the truth."

"Just how many people will you keep sharing your identity as a Phantom Thief to?" Akechi sounded unhappy.

"They find out eventually. So I gotta pick the wisest option."

"Not even wise at all."

"Whatever you say, Captain Gunslinger."

The group then makes their way to the Sky Tower at the exact time. There, they meet up with Yu Narukami, who happens to be alone.

"Narukami-san?"

"Hey, guys."

"What are you doing here? Where's Rise?"

"Sleeping in her condominium near Ikebukuro. I decided to leave her alone for a while to discuss things."

As the team listened to Narukami, Ren noticed his bag glowing. Yu sees this and stops talking for a second.

"What's going on with your bag?"

"The star!" Morgana held the star as he popped out of the bag.

"Why do you, uh, have a wishing star with you?" Yu is suddenly confused and amazed.

"We have a friend named Jose who gives us wishing stars. It's a bit complicated to explain further." Ren told him, earning a nod of understanding from Yu.

"But why is it glowing though?"

Without anyone's warning, Jose spawns behind Maruki.

"It's because it's presenting itself to its new owner."

"Damnit, Egghead!" Akechi glared at him.

"Take it easy on him, Akechi." Yu held him off as he knelt down to Jose. "Hello there."

"Hi there, Bigger Bro!"

Shiho snorted and laughed at his new nickname. Then she decided to joke around.

"He's not Bigger Bro, little one. He is our leader. Wooooooooo!"

"I'm not an alien, pretty lady."

Shiho pouted after her fun was short-lived. "I appreciate you calling me pretty lady, even if you did kill my vibe."

Jose then looked back at Yu. "Big Bro's star has chosen you as its new owner!"

"But why me and not him?" Yu pointed to Ren.

"Big Bro already made his wish. I think it was to 'keep moving and changing the world, even if it hurts'."

"I don't seem to comprehend." Maruki now wanted to know what Ren's wish was.

"He wished for his friends and family to be headstrong and accepting towards reality, but he didn't want them to forget about your sacrifices too." Jose looked at Akechi. "You are part of his wish, Other Big Bro!"

Akechi was then baffled by Jose's words and looked at Ren. Everyone else followed.

"What? I had the best intentions."

Everyone remained quiet and pondered. Maruki and Akechi felt it as personal.

 _It seems that he brought him back from the dead for good reasons. Sometimes, I am fascinated by how your mind and heart partners together, Amamiya-san._ Maruki thought sincerelty.

 _He brought me back here to make me a new man. Flattering, but my rivalry with you still stands. Thank you and damn you, Ren._ Akechi thought smugly.

"What? I finally admitted to wishing for the true reality as a whole and you all stay quiet?" Ren spoke irritatingly as if he was talking to a wall. He looked at Jose again. "So why did it glow?"

"Because it is near his wishing time!"

"Wait, now we have specific times to wish now?" Yu smiled amusingly. "It really is a wishing star."

As soon as Yu finished saying that, Shiho checked her star as it glowed as well albeit with a different color.

"Hey, my glow is giving off a light blue color." Jose looked as he then explained to Yu.

"When the owner finally holds the star, it gives off a light blue glow to indicate that your wish is coming soon. If it doesn't glow, it means it is not within the owner's grasp."

Morgana then blurted out. "When you put it that way, our stars must have glowed during our third awakenings."

"What do you mean, Mona?" Ren looked at the cat as he spoke out his deductions.

"We all have our resolves, right? Ryuji has one, Lady Ann has one, heck even I have one! But yours took longer to glow. If remember right, you only had Showtimes with Akechi and Sumire prior to the one you showed off with Shiho."

"So meaning Ren has more than one resolve."

"Correct!"

"You know, Amamiya-san, you're free to talk to us when something is bothering you." Maruki offered, with Ren giving a soft, sincere grin.

"When the time's right, Doc. I mean, you really did a great job with Shiho though."

"Ren Amamiya, I swear to God...."

Ignoring the banter, Yu looks at his wishing star as Jose watched him.

"Do you have a wish yet?"

"... No. Not yet. But how long will these glow?" Yu hid his secret wish and immediately inquired more about the star.

"It will glow when you have the power to make your own resolve, Bigger Bro."

Yu stares at the star as he began thinking through with his wish. He was interrupted when Ren asked him to resume their discussion. Yu looked for Jose, but the little eggman disappeared.

"Where did he-"

"He does that sometimes." Ren shrugged coolly.

"Alright, before Jose interrupted me," Yu began to start their short meeting, "I want you guys to make your team officially go off the grid. Get them out of our tails."

"You read our minds. Go on." Ren and Yu shared serious expressions as the latter continued.

"They got their asses handed by Kasumi Yoshizawa. And I also heard that they are having an extracurricular mission to have you tell them the truth. So I'm saying give them what they want."

"You sure that they'll screw off if we do?" Shiho asked with uncertainty.

"It's a possibility. But if they go after us even after learning the truth, then it can't be helped."

"So what's the primary concern?" Maruki looked at him with an inquisitive look.

"At one hand, we are delaying the inevitable. Today was the supposed day of reckoning, according to the hieroglyphics we saw in Nayami, but it was just pure bullshit all along."

"On another, it could be just baiting. And we're the ones who will start the apocalypse."

"We can handle ourselves and lessen the possible casualty count. To make it worse, Manahashi managed to convince Mitsuru to install a kill order that any Persona user entering Kirijo Fortress will be immediately shot and absorbed for his or her power."

"Survival chances are?"

"10%."

"So this is gonna get tougher and tougher." Shiho murmured to herself as she learns more and more on operations like this.

"We'll figure out a way. I mean, we do have a way in now. And she is expecting us."

Ren's tough-as-nails bravery somehow bested Yu's strict-but-sincere conviction, and both smiled with respect to each other.

"So.... what's your way in?"

"Not what. Who."

They all look at Shiho, who then cursed under breath as she was selected to play bait again.

"Fuck."

_**Location: LeBlanc Cafe, Yongen Jaya  
** _ _**Time: 2000 hours** _

Ann and Futaba managed to reserve the evening for a Thieves-only meeting. They decided to spare Zenkichi the trouble by letting him contact Kyoto Police for his personal matters.

"Okay, so now we that we are all here...." Futaba began as Ann cut her off to get to the point.

"We have a new clue among our knowledge."

"You stole my thunder!" Futaba hissed.

"What is it, Ann?" Makoto ignored the gremlin's complaints as Ann debriefs them.

"From what Hasegawa-san told me and Futaba, the Kirijo Corporation is getting deadlier by the second as the Sacrificial Lamb project we just learned about today is the cause of all the Shadow attacks in Kyoto, Nayami, Hiroshima, Setsumagi, and right here in Tokyo. They weaponized the thing to only two Persona users now, possibly Ren and another Wild Card."

"Dude, not only is this some sci-fi bullshit... but this sounds really scary." Ryuji admitted.

"I agree with Ryuji. From how we encountered those soldiers back in the Platinum Star, they were deadset on getting us specifically." Makoto said as Yusuke retorted while copying the painting of Mitsuru.

"But we are not Wild Card users, therefore we do not hold such value unless it is their necessity."

"I am aware of that, Yusuke. But we can't let this go alone and in the hands of both Narukami-san's team and Ren's team."

"So what are you trying to say, Mako-chan?" Haru tilted her head.

"We need to find Ren. Make him tell us the truth of all this. And then convince him to let us through with his plan."

"But what if he fights us? Or if his team and Mona would say otherwise?"

"Futaba, this is Ren we're talking about. If he fights, the rest will do the same unless ordered not to."

"The guy should also be aware of his clone though."

Everyone stayed quiet once again until Ann debunked the theory.

"No, he surely lied to you on that one. I know the Ren I fell for has his way with words, and that Joker on TV was most certainly, absolutely, positively HIM."

"And the Ren I fell for isn't one to show off his bravado on national television unless he wants to. Remember the time you all had your social studies field trip and how he challenged Akechi on the Phantom Thieves' justice?" Makoto added.

"And the Ren I fell in love with has his bizarre ways to show how much he cares for all of us by putting himself ahead to spare everyone else from trouble." Haru chimed.

"Blech, you are all trying to something nice about him so you don't get a personal grudge." Futaba chastised them as they retreated to their seats with shades of red on their cheeks.

"Hey, Yusuke." Ryuji called him out.

"Yes?"

"You still got that deal with Kirijo, right?"

"I still do. Why?"

"How much did she pay for you? Coz you never went out shopping for food and clothes aside from your usual art crap."

Everyone turned around and realized Ryuji wasn't kidding.

"Holy crap, Inari! How rich did ya get from just painting someone naked!?"

"It somewhat deviated from the actual thing in a way," he enlightened them as he finishes the copy, "but she was amazed enough to give me a large amount of money to provide me with what I need."

"Damn, I need cash too...." Ryuji turned to Ann, who raised a fist before he could even say something. Futaba, however....

"Well, Ann can get richer with just the push of a button...."

"FUTABA ISHIIKI SAKURA!"

Everyone except Makoto wondered what the exchange was about. Queen snapped them out of their issues and went back to focus at the task at hand.

"Tomorrow, we'll follow Yoshizawa-san to Shujin for her training. Then we'll make her accompany us to their meet-up point."

"Kinda like what you did to us back in your pro-Kobayakawa days, Makoto." Yusuke brought back memories which then triggered a short argument. Haru then takes a look at the painting and gains an idea.

"Yusuke-kun, how do you plan on going there?"

"By taking the train to the address of her location."

"Inari, you moron! There are no trains that go to Kirijo Fortress!"

"No, but there is a limo that can carry a capacity of 8 people inside." Haru cocked her eyebrows and gave a smug grin. "If we can try getting some answers while Yusuke and I accompany Kirijo-san, we'll be doing Ren a favor and save him from getting in trouble again!"

"Haru, you know that he's a walking danger magnet." Makoto sighed. "Regardless, we'll take Haru's idea after we confront Ren. Yusuke, can you make the call to Mitsuru Kirijo and inform her that you'll be arriving to the fortress at night?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Ann, your flight home is in less than 4 days."

Everyone stared an Ann after Ryuji blurted out the now-bad news. She sighed in disappointment as she sipped on her coffee.

"I'm gonna apologize ahead if we don't finish this mission on time. It's just.... a lot has been happening, and all I wanted was a simple getaway with you guys."

Futaba then grinned as she got an idea.

"Y'know, you don't have to go with us on this one."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The only people who can actually have a legit reason for Kirijo to not suspect us is Yusuke, Haru, and Makoto."

"Wait, what do I have got to do with this?"

"Remember that your sister is now a defense attorney?"

"Yes, but we are not going to let her defend a possible terrorist."

"Who said anything about letting that happen in reality?"

Makoto stayed quiet as she hummed louder and louder until she realized it.

"So we're just gonna pretend I'm proposing a defense attorney on behalf of Sis."

"While Yusuke is busy with Kirijo's holy painting and Haru going to probably mess around with some stuff."

"I'm not that naive and curious, Futaba-chan." Haru felt offended by Futaba's short description of her role.

"As for Ann, Ryuji, and I.... we'll be on the evening waves and try to pass on some info to Hasegawa-san and Yukari-san for this."

Makoto observed how Futaba intentionally left out Yu. "But what about Narukami-san?"

"He's in cahoots with Ren and his team. So were Sanada-san and Risette."

Futaba played a clip of Ren and Sumire having dinner with Yu, Rise, and Akihiko.

"Although that jamming device ruined my hacking, picking up this baby from one of the Kirijo-sponsored tech was good enough for me to crack and compromise what was going on."

Yusuke replayed the video. "Hold a moment. That man passing up to Sanada-san."

Everyone squinted as Futaba decided to enhance the quality.

"You could have done that sooner?"

"Shut up, Ryuji."

Ann's eyes widened as she pointed out one of the figures in the video. "Hey, I know him! He served me that weird parfait last night."

Makoto analyzed his facial appearance.

"He seems to look like Akechi, in a way. But more Western-looking."

Ann muttered away from earshot. "Better him than that weirdo Teddie and Morgana."

"We need to find more witnesses we can possibly trace, Futaba." Makoto ordered.

"It's gonna take a while...." She gave her a precaution.

"Just do it."

As Futaba began a run on the devices, it is what she expected.

"Jammer range went this far? Not even during the moment Ren and Sumire went-"

"FUTABA." Ann and Makoto forced her to quit the line of thought.

"Alright, alright. Would have been cool to see how it went."

"Sometimes, you're outright perverted for someone your gender." Yusuke chided her.

"Well, it was what I expected. There were only a few places that the jamming device didn't handle: the dining hall, the Jacuzzi, and the Room 420."

"Wait, Mitsuru's room wasn't hacked? How come we can't see the footage?"

"Whoever is Ren's new hacker, he's got a lot of skills to stop me from hacking into the whole place and finding traces or clues." Futaba growled as she typed a few more codes to bypass the jammer for Room 420.

"I remember seeing Berlin's face after I smacked her." Ann brought up what she recalled about earlier. "She had some sort of beauty mark on her face that I've seen before."

"A beauty mark?"

"Yeah. But I can't tell who has a similar one like hers."

Yusuke stood up and asked Ann for the song sheet. He carefully analyzed the lyrics and returned it to Ann.

"It seems she will stop at nothing to accomplish what 'her light' would want her to do."

Ryuji took a turn in looking at the lyrics. "Damn, the song seems sad, now that you think about it."

Ann then shared to them what Kasumi told her. For the most part, they considered her situation and laid off her for a short while.

"So it's like a redemption arc for her." Futaba simply put it like that.

"In a way."

"This mission is getting more confusing for every new discovery we get." Makoto sighed as she finished her coffee.

"At the very least, let's summarize what we have to do now." Haru informed them. "Yusuke, Mako-chan, and I will head over directly to Kirijo-san while Ann-chan and the rest stay here in LeBlanc to hear in on what's going on and watching what's in store."

Ryuji was about to ask about Sumire and Kasumi, but Haru beat him to it. "As for Sumire-chan, we'll tail her tomorrow before and after her practice to avoid any suspicion that we are looking into her. For the mystery girl once known as Millee, we just have to wait until she appears so we can ask her by full force."

"That was a great summary, Haru. I'm impressed." Makoto can't help but give out an applause. "No objections?"

After the meeting has been adjourned, Ann laid on Ren's old bed and stared at his stuff on the shelf. She pulls out her phone and looks at a picture of her and him after her photoshoot in Odaiba, which was oddly a few days before Sumire got sucked into the Palace for the first time.

"If only you told us the truth, Ren.... you big fucking liar." She closes her phone and sleeps it off.

_**Location: Kirijo Fortress, 50 kilometers SW of Tokyo  
** _ _**Time: 2330** _

Mitsuru stares at her bedroom window as she waits for Manahashi X, Manahashi XX, and Maruki XX to discuss about their next move. Right on cue, the three arrive but on hostile terms.

"We are not gonna gain anything if Ren Amamiya and Yu Narukami will not submit to our demands even if we place a knife on their eye!" Manahashi X exclaimed.

"Your anxiety will not bring us anywhere, Kenzo X. We need to ascertain our success even if it means killing their closest ones for them to break." Manahashi XX proudly remarked.

"Yet we cannot let them break or else the project will be a failure. I prefer a more diplomatic yet threatening approach like how Miss Kirijo does it." Maruki XX commented as he slapped Mitsuru in the butt. "Shall we begin now?"

"Don't get too touchy." She grunted as they sat on the chairs she prepared for them.

"Seems like they won't back down on this one. As I expected." Mitsuru began to elaborate to the three diabolical men. "Amamiya and his crew will go after me at one time while Narukami and his team will do the same on another time. If they are practicing caution, so should we."

"Kirijo, you should have disposed of Sanada-san earlier than before. You knew he was gonna turn on you and-"

"That was an unpredictable reaction. If I had known he saved Sumire Yoshizawa rather than let her go, I would have already branded him a traitor from the very start!"

"So that's why you didn't blackmail him. You had your suspicions." Manahashi XX drank his coffee as Mitsuru stopped walking back and forth.

"Yes, and apparently they held true."

"So what do you plan now?"

Mitsuru then hears her phone going off. Maruki XX picks it up and tosses it to her bed.

"It's Kitagawa."

Mitsuru swipes the accept logo and begins talking on loudspeaker.

"Mr. Kitagawa... what a surprise for you to call me at this time."

_"My apologies, but I have some news for you regarding our artwork together."_

"Wait, you're done already?"

_"Of course. To my shock, I was able to replicate your nude painting in just one try."_

"Seems like your talents are finally paying off."

_"Agreed. The huge amount of money you gave is enough for three months worth of living."_

"Three? But that amount is only worth a month and a half."

_"True, but I seem to be tight on my budget as to make sure I have enough money for more art supplies."_

Mitsuru pinched her forehead while the men furrowed their eyebrows.

"So what time will you be coming here?"

_"Maybe around the evening. I just searched up the address and found no trains en route to your destination."_

"I'll send over a team to pick you up."

_"No need. I asked my friend Haru Okumura to give me a lift to your place."_

"Excellent. If you don't mind, why not you and Okumura-san join me for dinner as means of repayment?"

_"It would be an honor, Mitsuru-san."_

"I'll see you tomorrow night then."

Mitsuru then ends the call and sighs. Manahashi X approaches her with a devious look on his face.

"We can use those two to lure out Amamiya and force him to give himself up."

"My dear counterpart," Manahashi XX spoke with a better idea. "how about we invite them all over here?"

A part of Mitsuru shivered at the idea. _Is he seriously considering kidnapping them?_

"But of course! How should we do it?"

Maruki XX stopped their train of thought and ruined it by giving out the facts. "We cannot simply call them altogether for a single dinner. They're all perceptive, and that's what makes the Phantom Thieves dangerous. The moment they see the red flag rising, they burn it instead of running away. And you know what I mean by that."

Manahashi XX smacked his back with joy, causing him to drop his glasses. "I am glad I have chosen you as my advisor. Come, let us have a drink."

"I take it the meeting is done?" Mitsuru nods as she stares out the window again. After the men leave her room, rain began to pour hard. Mitsuru looked at the now-gloomy sky as she ponders on the sudden pace of plans.

_Kitagawa and Okumura may be Amamiya's teammates, but it seems they have no idea about his actions or his mission. It's best to leave it that way... but what about Narukami? For the past few years, I considered him as a great leader and praised him for his intelligence and wisdom. But his stand with the Phantom Thieves is completely the most flawed decision he has made in years..._

Lightning flashed as she saw the reflection of her father.

_Father.... your actions and ideology caused the Shadow phenomenon to begin. Even though I am your only daughter, I can't help but condemn you for bringing us this burden to protect Japan from something like this. Although, I can't condemn you entirely for you were only a tool for -_

Lightning flashed again and this time, she saw Shuji Ikutski's reflection.

_Shuji Ikutski._

"What am I doing?....."

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
** _ _**Time: 2355 hours** _

Kasumi wakes up hours after bedtime. She notices Sumire sleeping with her hair in her mouth and giggles a bit before fixing her twin's sleep posture. She makes her way downstairs to brew some coffee while trying to remember how Akira made them for her to enjoy.

"Was it medium-fine or extra-fine?" she muttered as she turned to the kitchen to see Jose trying to reach for the cupboard.

"Hello?" she curiously called his attention as he turned around and stopped jumping.

"Oh, hi! You must be the other pretty girl. The best sister in the world!" Jose happily spoke as Kasumi felt flattered.

"Well, I'm still on my way to becoming the best sister in the world." She bends down on her knees and pats his head. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Jose, and I'm feeling hungry right now."

"Don't worry, Jose. I'll make ya something for you to eat."

"Yay!"

Kasumi smiled as if she was taking care of her own kid. _Oh, Akira... I wish you are not looking down on me with that teasing smug grin of yours at this time._

She pulls out a few bacon strips and apple slices as she is now intended to make her special curry dish.

"What are those?"

"They're called bacon strips. They're made of pork, which is from pigs."

"Cool. I can't wait."

Jose then noticed his satchel being too big and removes a wishing star out of the bag. "Big Bro was right about this being heavy."

Kasumi finishes cooking the curry and brewing the coffee as she and Jose share a meal together. She notices the star on the table and asked.

"Hey, Jose."

"Yes?"

"What is this star for?"

Jose gobbled down a few more scoops of curry before explaining what it is. "That's a wishing star."

"For real!?" Kasumi was amazed that Jose gave her a wishing star _that has magical powers_.

"Yeah. Do you want it?"

"Of course I do!" Kasumi grabs the star and tries to shake it. "Does this function like a genie's lamp or something?"

"What's a genie?"

Kasumi stared at him wide-eyed and blinked. "You don't know what it is?"

Kasumi spent an hour teaching Jose cool stuff (for him, at least) whereas Jose shared her facts about flowers in return.

"You seem to love flowers so much. How cute!"

"Yeah, Big Bro says that it's not girly to like flowers anyway."

"Who is this Big Bro you're talking about?" Kasumi began to feel adventurous in her questions.

"He has frizzy hair, gray eyes, and a weird cat. His name is Ren."

Kasumi then wondered for a while, but perished the thought as she looked at the star again.

"How will the star work?"

"It will give a light blue glow to its new owner." As if on cue, it glowed. "Just like that."

"And then?"

"It will glow yellow on the moment your wish is possible to happen."

Kasumi frowned. "Aw, man."

"It's okay, Big Sis."

"... Big Sis?"

"Of course! I call many ladies pretty ladies, so I wanna call you Big Sis instead."

Kasumi felt a heartstring getting tugged. "Well, feel free to call me your Big Sis then."

"Kasumi?"

The two hear Sumire's sleepy voice as she approaches them downstairs.

"May I borrow the bathroom?"

"Sure thing."

As Jose runs to the bathroom, Sumire arrives at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who are you eating with?"

"Someone named Jose."

Sumire puts on her glasses and finds a wishing star in her hands.

"He gave you a wishing star?"

"Yeah. I dunno why, but I suddenly feel hopeful about it."

Sumire rubbed her head. "What do you mean?"

"I can finally wish everyone to come back in my world!"

Sumire couldn't help but give a smile. "That's great! I hope that the star would glow at the right time."

"Huh?"

"We still have to stop a madman, remember?"

Kasumi's excitement dropped as she remembered the reason why she came to their world. "R-Right."

A few minutes passed, and Jose did not come out.

"Jose? You okay in there?"

Sumire remained quiet as she figured out what Jose did. Kasumi walks to the bathroom and finds it empty.

"I knew it! He is magic!"

Sumire laughed as she brought the dirty plates and mug to the sink.

"Good job, sis."

For Kasumi, she is now determined to use the star to wish everyone back in her world. For Sumire, she is determined to make sure Kasumi gets her life back.

_**March 27, 20XX** _

_**Location: Sunrise Residences, Suidobashi  
** _ _**Time: 0230 hours** _

Ren was sleeping peacefully in his bed until Shiho opts to sleep with him instead. Fortunately, nothing malicious happened because...

"Did she really have to kick me that hard out of my bed? Come on now." He rubbed his head after falling for the fifth time. He stands up and repositions Shiho's sleep posture as he lays back into the bed.

"Daisuke just had to sleep on her bed. Idiot."

He goes back to sleep and hoped for Shiho not to kick him again. As he fell into deep slumber, he can feel a cold breeze running in his head as he wakes up in his Phantom Thief attire (without his mask) as he hears a familiar voice that he has missed for quite a while.

"Welcome back, Trickster."

"Lavenza." He gave a gentle smile.

"It seems we may have reached you out a bit later than projected. On behalf of the Velvet Room, I apologize for the delay."

Ren pats her head, then ruffles her hair. "Don't sweat it. At least you're here now to assist me and-"

"Yeah, I know. Me too."

Yu Narukami stands behind Lavenza wearing a grand gentleman's suit. For what Ren could guess, it could be his attire if he were a Phantom Thief.

"Nice suit, Narukami."

"Thanks, but nothing beats your dark, debonair style."

"Come on, I would die for my suit to be as clean as yours."

"Are we done with our complimentary remarks?" Lavenza interrupted the two as she had to make the briefing quick. "Listen carefully, you are both bound to get caught in the spider's web. Although this is a bad idea, it is a good move in a sense."

"How is it good in a sense?" Yu asked seriously.

"This would put into challenge the other Persona users present. Only when the danger is at its strongest do the power of your bonds grow at its strongest as well."

"So it would convince them to turn their back on the Sacrificial Lamb project?"

"Yes. However, I strongly advise against doing that idea. Your mission altogether is to prevent it from happening, not allow it and summon chaos to the world just to make yourselves look heroic."

Ren and Yu avoided her glare as she gave one more warning.

"Be warned, however, that if the doomsday has befallen upon you all.... there can only be a spoonful of Persona users left alive to finish the ordeal."

The alarm blares as Lavenza looks at them.

"Remember my words, Wild Cards. Do not lose this battle for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Lavenza challenges the WIld Cards to consider their plans carefully, will Ren and Yu be wise enough to put themselves on the line or will they go all out in preventing the catastrophe from progressing?
> 
> With Kasumi obtaining a wishing star of her own, how will this impact her mission now that she has obtained something that can potentially grant her much-needed hope?
> 
> With the Phantom Thieves determined to go about with a new plan that will ultimately compromise themselves to Ren's team and Mitsuru's team, can Ann pull herself together during the operation?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out!


	30. The Truth Hurts (Phantom Thieves vs. Phantom Thieves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Ren and co. rendezvous with Yu and discuss a possible suicide mission.
> 
> Ann and co. formulate a plan that can only work by compromising themselves entirely to Sumire.
> 
> Kasumi obtains a wishing star from Jose, giving her a sign of hope in fulfilling her mission.
> 
> Mitsuru begins to have a conflict with herself as the Manahashis and Maruki XX discuss about trapping the Phantom Thieves.
> 
> Ren and Yu are summoned to the Velvet Room at last as Lavenza warns them about their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins. The old Phantom Thieves vs. the new Phantom Thieves. Will Makoto and the OG Thieves convince Ren to let them in on their mission?
> 
> Let's see about that.....

_**March 27, 20XX** _

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
Time: 0715 hours** _

_"A large manhunt is now issued against Kirijo Corporation president Mitsuru Kirijo, United Front of Japan member Kenzo Manahashi, and several other cohorts after a terrorist attack has occurred in the Platinum Star Sponsorship Ball which Kirijo herself was one of the top benefactors of the event. Witnesses claimed that Manahashi was after Ren Amamiya, the boy who gained fame for overturning a case against Masayoshi Shido; Sumire Yoshizawa, a rhythmic gymnast who has recently won several events and is the confirmed love interest of Mr. Amamiya; Goro Akechi, the long-dead Second Detective Prince who fell from grace after being involved in a series of murders under Shido's orders; and Yu Narukami, an up-and-coming private investigator known for assisting Inaba Police in the arrest of now-deceased psychopath Tohru Adachi. Manahashi and Kirijo are now held responsible for the deaths of over 90 people, including children..."_

"Jeez, girls." Shinichi rubbed his temples in disbelief. "You just had to make things harder than I thought."

"Sorry, Dad." Sumire scratched her head. "It just happened all of a sudden."

_"An earlier report stated that Hiroshima Mayor Takasi has been murdered in his office a few days ago after he was somewhat struck with a large cylinder to the torso in his sleep. Suspicions went to Kirijo's Anti-shadow Countermeasure Service, who were supposed to be responsible for maintaining Hiroshima from the recent kaiju attacks. Kyoto Police released a statement that Kirijo equipment were spotted in the University of Kyoto as she has now gained the title "The Executioner" for her sudden authoritative actions and merciless demeanor in public."_

"So, Sumire.... you owe Coach Hiraguchi two weeks of training?"

Sumire smiled and laughed awkwardly as she slumped down her chair.

"She's in trouble big time." Kasumi blurted out smugly.

"Thanks, Kasumi. Real helpful."

"So what will you do for the rest of the day, Kasumi? It's obvious you will garner too much attention if you go with her to Shujin." Shinichi asked her strictly.

"Well, Sumire said that Coach wants me to watch her. Then I have to give out my judgment about her performance."

Shinichi felt dumb and remembered about the Olympic qualifying rounds after Hanaki spoke about it.

"I forgot that was next month."

"Is the school treating you kindly after what happened, Sumire?" Her mother asked since she became aware of her daughter's involvement over the past few weeks.

"Yeah. Despite what's happening, they're not bullying me or anything."

Kasumi looks at the clock and gestures her twin to finish up. As Sumire went to shower, Kasumi kept her eyes on the family photos as Hanaki whispered to her.

"You miss them, do you?"

Kasumi nods her head and looks at the star in her hand.

"After all this, I'll make sure everyone in my world comes back. You, Dad, Akira, Sumire..."

She began to feel arms wrapped around her.

"You'll get them back. I believe in you with the greatest intentions."

Kasumi smiled as she hugged Hanaki back. Shinichi returns with her disguise.

"Remind me how on Earth did you manage to portray a blind German-Japanese girl, an indie singer, and now... a gymnastics judge without garnering attention."

"A Phantom Thief never reveals the secrets."

"I thought it was magician."

The family chuckled as Sumire finished up bathing and dressing up for practice. Kasumi picks up the rifles and stashes them onto Maruki's taxi.

"You're not serious on bringing the guns into school grounds, right?" Maruki frowned in concern.

"Just in case we run in to any enemies. Otherwise, the guns stay inside." Sumire reassured him.

"That doesn't sound fully reassuring."

_**Location: Shujin Academy  
Time: 0800 hours** _

Ann, Ryuji, and Futaba watch the gates in the alleyway while Yusuke, Haru, and Makoto pretend to be bystanders taking a drink in the vending machines as they wait for Sumire to arrive. The gymnast arrives in the short passageway to Shujin as she notices the group present.

"Hi, guys!" She gave out a warm greeting.

"Hey, Sumire!" Ann approached her and gave her a slight hug. "I'm still sorry for my outbursts back in the TV station and in the Platinum Star."

"It's fine. What brings you guys here though?"

"Well," Ryuji tried to come up with an alibi, "we just miss Shujin, y'know? It felt empty leaving the place behind despite what happened there."

"Yeah, I mean when I moved to New York to continue there... I felt like an outcast again."

"I see. Well, I gotta head for practice."

"Is it okay if we watched you in practice, Sumire-chan?" Haru asked before Kasumi began her act again.

"YOSHIWAZA!"

Everyone turned and saw Kasumi in a new disguise: a black, shoulder-length wig, a brown blouse with a heart logo in the center, a purple knee-length skirt, high-top boots, and the usual sunglasses, but they are now round.

"O-Oh, Miss Amano!"

"Tardy already. You were supposed to be in the gym at eight o'clock sharp." Kasumi made sure her voice wasn't too light but not too deep. Her strictness is spot-on though.

"Sorry, ma'am. And it's Yoshizawa, not Yoshiwaza."

"Hmph. Skedaddle it already! I will not tolerate any _distractions_ in your presentation."

Sumire made a run for it as the Thieves gave way for Kasumi to march towards the gym.

"Jeez, that bitch is scary." Ryuji spoke as he received a stone to the head.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU DELINQUENT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, BITCH!?"

"Ryuji, quit making a scene!" Makoto scolded him as his temper went high instantly.

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Sumire let out a _phew_ as their cover was successful and made their way to Coach Hiraguchi, who is standing by the door waiting for someone.

"What on earth are you wearing, Kasumi?"

"A disguise. I got it from that old game called Innocent Sin and dressed up as the female protagonist."

"Even you are influenced by video games. Yet the style suits you.... except for the skirt."

Sumire pumped her fist while Kasumi clicked her tongue.

"I win."

"Shut up."

Kawakami arrives with the keys and tosses it to Coach. She greets Sumire and Kasumi (who she thinks is a judge) as she made her way back to the faculty.

"Alright, ladies. Get dressed. I wanna see how you two can try competing."

"Huh? But Kasumi isn't okay after her injuries." Sumire panicked.

"It's fine. Just wanna try to let you know that even when I'm injured, I can rob ya of your glory."

Sumire noticed the tone of her voice and grinned. "You're on!"

Inside Shujin, the group stays in the courtyard and wait for Sumire to be finished.

"That Miss Amano seemed rather intimidating." Yusuke tried to drink his 1-UP while his hands shook.

"Dude, I feel bad for Sumire. Getting grilled on by her AND Hiraguchi." Ryuji stated.

"What's wrong, Ann-chan? Are you thinking of something?" Haru watched her friend look at the sky.

"This place gave me good and bad memories. I just don't know what to feel right now."

Ryuji and Makoto look at her as she shifted her gaze from the sky to the rooftop to the gym until returning her gaze to them.

"I guess you miss the feeling as well, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Ann, you're the only one who is far away from us. You're probably in a dilemma in regards to your decision back in the last school year." Makoto pointed out. "Your dream was to be a model and an inspiration, right? Are you beginning to regret it?"

"No, I don't regret it at all. But sometimes I get thoughts about how we could run around doing God knows what as we show how much we enjoy our company."

Yusuke and Haru then shifted their ears to Ann as they began to listen to her.

"The Phantom Thieves business is my big break, yeah. And it did help me get close to you all as well. But.... I don't know to say this..."

Futaba turned to hear her.

"I'm quitting the Phantom Thieves after this mission. If there are any more Shadow attacks, I am not gonna bother volunteering in helping anymore."

"Ann!"

"Ann-chan!"

"What are you saying?"

"I can't inspire people as Panther all the time. When they look at me as Ann Takamaki, they see me as a person who would dare to challenge the modeling world. But when I'm Panther... there is more praise to that than towards the real me."

"Look, Ann...."

Ann's expression went down as she balled her hands into fists. "I want to show others my strength not as a vigilante of justice anymore. I want to show them how a normal, mixed girl can show others and prove them wrong about their judgments without the need of the Phantom Thieves."

Makoto kept quiet. Understanding Ann, she was here for a week to have fun and go along their minor mission. But as the going got tough, she couldn't bear to witness herself falter all the time. Emotionally, she feels betrayed by Ren the most. Physically, she may not last another week and she is needed to go back home. Mentally, she repeatedly gets confused or troubled at every new knowledge obtained in their shenanigans.

The group then notices Sumire exit the gym and approach their way.

"You guys really miss coming here, huh?" Sumire went on to grab a Arginade and drank it.

"It's nostalgic, in a way." Haru said.

"Sumire-chan."

Sumire looks at Ann, who still sports the downcast emotion. "Can we talk later? Alone."

"Um, sure. Does 5 pm sound good?"

"How about an hour earlier?"

"Then 4 pm it is."

Ann hummed as Sumire returned to practice.

_**Location: Sunrise Residences  
** _ _**Time: 0934 hours** _

"Kana's gonna kill me, man."

"Yeah, she will. Now git!"

"You don't need to kick me, Shiho."

"You stole my bed last night! Thanks to you, I had to be Ren's official dropkicker last night!"

As Ren watched the bickering of Shiho and Daisuke (who is about to return to Nayami), he receives a text from Kasumi as he receives a photo of them practicing as well.

_Uninvited guests by the courtyard of Shujin. Meanwhile, guess who won. ;)_

Ren then informs Shiho to gear up. When Shiho asked why, this was all he had to say.

"The twins are compromised. Ann and company are trying to get answers from her at this point, and letting Kasumi fight them again is a bigger risk."

Shiho nods as she goes back to her room. Daisuke then wondered what's going on, but Ren ordered to go home as he whistles at Morgana.

"I'm not a dog, you know." He spoke with annoyance.

"Head over to Shujin and lure Ann and the rest outta Sumire's tail. Make sure you lure them away from our objectives."

Morgana nods and pounces down to the lower floor as he races to Shujin. Ren then begins texting everyone in his new group chat.

"True_Trickster: Everyone, change of plans: we're gonna have to do our duties now.

CandyCounselor: Is there a particular reason on changing the plans?

True_Trickster: Makoto and company tailed the twins upon arrival in Shujin.

DeadPrince6/2/98: Well, how inconvenient of them.

CandyCounselor: Bold of you to assume it's them who is in inconvenience.

VolleyBirdSuzui: Morgana has been sent to get rid of them. We gotta move fast.

True_Trickster: We'll be two hours early from our window. Let's just hope Iwai-san managed to fix the chopper."

" **You still worry about the broken windshield?** " Raoul spoke in a mix of amusement and irritation.

"I just don't want that thing to break."

" **Pfft. I wonder what will be their reaction when they realize we own a helicopter.** "

"Yeah, I ain't telling them shit."

_**Location: Shujin Academy  
** _ _**Time: 1118 hours** _

"How long has she been in there?" Ryuji tapped his foot impatiently. It's been three hours since they waited for Sumire to finish her practice. Ann strays off and ends up in the rooftop, looking through the fence at the very spot where everything began.

" **Are you sure you wanna ditch your duties as a Phantom Thief?** " Celestine challenged her dilemma.

Ann laughed absentmindedly. "Wow, it's as if I can hear my Persona talk to me."

" **I am, you ditz.** "

Ann looked up and saw Celestine hovering above her, causing Ann to fall and land on her butt.

"SHIT!" 

" **First time talking to you, and I already feel unwelcome. How sad.** "

"You can't just pop out of nowhere! You're a ghostly version of me, after all!" Ann pointed her finger at her Persona, who just lowered her sunglasses and stared at her before returning.

" **Sorry to do that. Wasn't really sure on how to approach you.** "

"It's fine."

Celestine looked at her with studious eyes and spoke out softly this time.

" **You really want to leave your life as a Phantom Thief?** "

Ann bit her tongue as she isn't sure of her answer. "Well, yes and no. I guess."

" **The lack of certainty in your words means you have the moral dilemma of it, correct?** "

Ann nods as she tries to get back up. Celestine then gives her a brief warning.

" **Your team is at risk, for the truth you are looking for will be the one to break you.** "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Celestine disappears before her, giving her a view of Morgana looking for them in the courtyard. She sprints back to them and alerts them of Morgana, who is perched up by the practice building's entrance.

"Mweheheheheow! Being here feels nostalgic!" Morgana exclaimed as he witnessed Makoto rushing towards him.

"Morgana!"

"Mona, what are you doing here?" Ryuji dumbly asked.

"Aren't we supposed to detain him?" Yusuke just had to spill it.

"Detain?"

"Damnit, Inari! You and your big mouth!"

"Detain!? Never!" Morgana sprints under their legs as they proceed to chase him down.

"Hey, Morgana!"

"Get back here!"

"Mona-chan!"

Peeping through the door, Kasumi hisses a victorious yes as she then looks at Sumire performing her last routine.

_**Location: Akihabara  
** _ _**Time: 1130 hours** _

Never would Goro Akechi thought that looking for new earpieces would be difficult to do in Akihabara. Although Maruki is enjoying his trip down the district, Akechi becomes more irritated by the minute.

"Goddamnit, we're not gonna find a store that sells military earpieces!" He shouted in frustration.

"Calm down, Akechi-san. We don't wanna attract a lot of attention." He reasoned with him as they approach another gadgets store.

"Uh, excuse me."

Maruki called the attendant's attention. He was shocked to see that it's...

"Rumi?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

Ah, Takuto Maruki's old flame. The catalyst of his pursuit to the guidance towards happiness. The reason how got hellbent on creating an alternate reality. After his reality broke, Rumi suffered a huge case of PTSD since her family was murdered. Again.

"Doc."

"I know." He whispered to Akechi as he talked to Rumi once again. "Um, do you happen to have earpieces similar to these?"

Looking at the earpieces on his hand, Rumi informed them that there are a few stocks available.

"We'll take 9 please."

"Of course! Please have a look at our dazzling merchandise while I get your orders."

As she walked to the storage room, Maruki sighed deeply. "Of all people, why her?"

"It still seems she doesn't recognize you despite this being the true reality." Akechi emphasized as Maruki only had one guess.

"It seems she moved on. I may not know if her smile right now was genuine or out of presentation, but I already know that Rumi would be happy without me."

"I didn't need the details to that, but whatever." Akechi faked a vomit, much to Maruki's annoyance.

"Maybe Amamiya was right. You really do lack the sympathy for anyone."

"And yet here I am, ready for a new life." He spoke sarcastically.

Rumi returns with the earpieces and guides them to the cashier. As Maruki was going to reach for his wallet...

"OH MY GOSH! YUKARI TAKEBA IS OUTSIDE!"

"PINK ARGUS IS MVP!"

Yukari's presence outside made fans of Neo Featherman run wild, bringing along with them Akechi by accident. The only people left were those who didn't care about Yukari, and those who are just buying necessities.

"That was... awkward. But surprising that the actress is in good shape despite yesterday's news." Rumi commented as she waits for the payment.

Maruki grabs his wallet and gives her 40,000 yen. "Y-Yeah. I was kind of there when she fought off Mitsuru Kirijo."

Rumi then gives him the change, but stares at his eyes for a few seconds before speaking up. "Have we met before?"

Maruki shook his head gently as he began to sweat. "N-No, we haven't. It's only the first time I've seen someone as beautiful as you."

She blushes at the comment and greets him a great day as he leaves. As he begins to look for Akechi, he finds him hidden next to a dumpster with his clothes marked by footprints. Yukari jumps down from her hiding spot.

"Sheesh, I can't catch a break."

"I can tell."

Akechi woke from his daze and stands up quickly. "If it's alright with all of you, I can go buy new clothes to replace these fresh rags."

Maruki gives him cash as he runs to the clothes shop across the alley. Yukari notices his cheeky grin.

"Did something happen during your supply run?"

"Yes. Yes, it did."

_**Location: Shibuya  
** _ _**Time: 1241 hours** _

Kasumi and Sumire, along with Coach Hiraguchi, alight from the train as they make their way to the square where they part ways. As the twins leave, Hiraguchi gives off a small smile.

"Never seen them so happy. I miss the real Kasumi, though." She muttered as she goes to her train.

The twins then travel to Untouchables where they plan on customizing the existing weapons to Iwai, but instead of the grumpy man they find his goofy son.

"Um, h-hello there, Yoshizawa twins."

"So you know?"

Kaoru nodded. "You here to change a few things?"

"We just need more perks."

Helping out Kaoru in customizing the guns further, Kasumi impressed Sumire by how she managed to attach and detach every part of the gun for upgrades.

"Amazing."

"Jelly?" Kasumi teased.

"N-No!"

In just thirty minutes, they were already done. Right on time for Iwai to arrive back.

"I was out for an hour. What did I miss?"

"How'd you know I was the other Yoshizawa?"

 _So Kaoru told them._ "The beauty mark. I read magazines and newspapers a lot, and that right there..." he poked Kasumi's cheekbone. "... is something that would stand out like hell."

Sumire looks at Kasumi, who just nods and gives him an impressed grin.

"It took thirty minutes, Dad. Kasumi-san here did most of the handiwork."

"Th-Thirty minutes!?" Iwai dropped the paper bags of groceries and other stuff. "She just beat Ren's record. Fuck."

"How long did it take for him?" Sumire asked.

"Thirty-one minutes."

Suddenly, they hear noise coming from the alley outside of Untouchable. Iwai tries to investigate, but Kasumi and Sumire stop him after they hear a cat screeching and teenagers yelling.

_"You'll never get me alive like last time!"_

_"You effing cat! Get back here!"_

_"Mona, wait! We just wanna talk!"_

"What the fuck was that?" Iwai stared at the door dumbfounded as Kasumi volunteered to fix the outside area.

_**Location: LeBlanc  
** _ _**Time: 1308 hours** _

"Out doing Phantom Thief business again?"

Sojiro's fatherly tone asked Ren as he brews some coffee while he cooked the curry.

"Yeah. This is gonna be one hell of a mission."

"I still wonder why you're not letting Futaba in on it. Or anyone from your group, for that matter."

Ren froze for a second. He knew they were having meetings, but having the meetings be frequent meant that they really want him to talk.

"It's too dangerous for everyone to engage."

Sojiro's tone went strict. "What makes you any different?"

"I'm not." Ren responded sternly. "I'm protecting them for their own good."

"By shunning them away?"

"I got Morgana (that cat?), Sumire, Maruki, Akechi, and Shiho to back me up." Ren did not mention Kasumi at it would be too complicated to explain and would take up too much time to cover. Two names that were mentioned gave Sojiro a reminder.

"By the way, Maruki and Shiho were here the other day. The girl poured her heart out instead of telling her thoughts on the Phantom Thieves. Hoo-boy!"

Ren groaned as he could imagine what advice he gave her. "What did she say about me?"

"How you were so eager to keep her company a lot. And how your charm and heart got the best of her, even after she figured you were dating someone already." Sojiro groomed his goatee as he explained.

"Did anyone walk in to hear her?"

"Your girlfriend did, but she was okay with it as long as you don't double-cross her." His tone is stricter than usual.

"Relax, Boss. I know what I'm doing." He finishes brewing the coffee and places them in a few thermos.

"Ann-chan's been worried about you the most."

Ren shifted his body to Sojiro as he inquired more.

"What did she say?"

"I can't tell, but she keeps changing her mood. From resentful to caring, then from angry to wistful. If I were to judge her behavior, she may have reached the level of loving you as much as Yoshizawa does."

"And for Makoto and Haru? I had an idea I stole their hearts at some point." He showed off his signature Joker grin as he joked.

"Getting cocky now, are ya?" He laughed as he placed the curry in food containers. "Well, Niijima gives you the most respect while Okumura praises you more than insulting you."

"As expected."

Sojiro placed the pot down and opened his arms for Ren to hug him. "Take care of yourself, kid."

"Take care of them for me, Boss." he said.

After heading up to his old attic to grab some stuff for crafting, Ren bids Sojiro farewell as he rides the train back to Shibuya to return to Suidobashi.

_**Location: Harajuku  
** _ _**Time: 1501 hours** _

After Ren arrived back in the condo unit, it was Shiho's turn to do her job as she began to look for several costumes to try on that could help in her disguise towards infiltrating Kirijo Fortress. Her ideas went from simple to wild as she roamed around the entire place to look for the perfect attire.

"Should've went to Harima Mall instead of here." She groaned. After a few minutes passed, she gave up and informed Ren that there were no good costumes for her.

_It's okay. We'll just have one from the Metaverse._

"Do I really have to be the bait? It's obvious that a bait with a machine gun is not suitable." she texted.

 _Then why is your Thief outfit a spy suit?_ she can hear the smug teasing in that text.

"Jerk. Give me another role."

_Alright, alright. Head back to the condo. We'll discuss further there._

"Shiho?"

Shiho turns around to see an exhausted Ann and Ryuji. _Morgana must have spent the whole day making them look like idi- WAIT. DAMN THAT CAT._

"Shiho!" Ann marched towards her with Ryuji following behind.

"Shit." Shiho started running to the station.

"SHIHO SUZUI, GET BACK HERE!"

Shiho began bumping into people as she started evading any blockades or obstacles that would benefit Ann and not her. She began calling Ren as she kept her eyes on the road.

_"Shiho? What's-"_

"I've been compromised! Ann and Ryuji found me!"

_"Damnit, can you make it to the trains?"_

"I could."

 _"Get on the train and head back for Shibuya. If the others find you, make your way to Odaiba ASAP. I'll contact with the others after we end."_ He instructed her with careful consideration. This was not around Plan A to Z. This is around AA or whatever, on Ren's book.

Shiho catches the train on time and immediately makes herself hidden. Ann and Ryuji enter the same train as it makes it way to Shibuya.

"Damnit, where'd she go?" Ann snarled.

"You for real? That was Shiho?" Ryuji panted as he asked for confirmation.

"Aside from Ren, I'm the only person who saw her with her hair down. And I'd be damned if it wasn't her."

What they don't know is that Shiho is literally right behind Ryuji, hiding by using a yuri manga to ward them off. As the train reached Shibuya and opened its doors, Shiho dashes forward again as Ann and Ryuji resume chasing her down. This time, Shiho uses the earpiece to contact Morgana.

"Morgana, you moron! You led them to me!"

_"What do you mean?"_

"You led them to Harajuku!"

_"I thought you were in Kichijoji."_

"I'm gonna kick your ass later, but for now get Ann and Ryuji off my ass!"

_"Roger that! Time to show my love for Lady Ann!"_

"You desperate romantic."

Shiho bumps into Yusuke, who initially isn't chasing her.

"Ah, the assistant in my painting! What a surprise seeing you here."

"YUSUKE, HOLD HER DOWN!"

Yusuke's attention was drawn by Ryuji's yelling, causing him to let Shiho continue running towards the Underground Mall.

"Damnit, Yusuke!"

"What did I do this time?" Yusuke innocently asked.

"That was Shiho! She's working for Ren!' Ann angrily gripped his collar.

"You could have just reminded me through text rather than yell out like just now."

"This is no time for arguing!"

Ann's temper is now at a boiling point. As they arrive in the Underground Mall, they split up to look for her. Ann had an idea though.

"Celestine."

" **My dear charmer.** "

"Find Shiho for me around here. You can see her, but she can't see you."

" **Good idea.** "

Unfortunately for Ann, Shiho had the same idea.

"Nora."

" **My lady.** "

"Check if Ann and the others are off the area."

" **At your service.** "

Celestine and Nora wandered around until they collided. Both girls felt their presence as Shiho tenses up with Ann in pursuit. Entering the girls' comfort room, Ann began to mock her.

"Hmmm... I wonder where that best friend of mine went."

Shiho held her breath as she hid in the last stall. Ann began looking at the bottom space of the stalls to see if anyone is in them.

"I dunno. Should I even call her a best friend when she is doing something behind my back?!"

Ann's tone went very aggressive. Shiho began to sweat as she finds herself in front of Ann.

"Especially when she's trying to throw me off her trail like now!"

Ann kicked the last stall, revealing no one inside it. Shiho escaped quickly, but was startled by an orange-haired girl who used a stall to download a few stuff.

"Boo!"

Shiho jabbed Futaba in the face and swung the stall door, smacking Ann in the face as well.

"What were you doing in there, Futaba!?" Ann growled as she rubbed her forehead.

"Was looking for illegal research, okay!?" Futaba defended herself while readjusting her glasses. "That chick can punch hard."

"That was Shiho! Come on!"

Ann and Futaba run out of the comfort rooms to see Ryuji and Yusuke on the ground.

"What happened?"

"Suzui kicked my nuts while she headbutted Yusuke."

"Her head was made of steel."

"Up and at 'em, Inari!"

Catching back up to the surface area, the quad finds Shiho taking the route to Odaiba. Futaba pulls out her phone and calls Haru.

"Haru! We found Ren's teammate!"

_"Where is she?"_

"She's heading for Odaiba. We need transpo ASAP!"

They hear a car horn behind them as Makoto and Haru are already inside.

"Get in!"

With everyone on board, they drive their way to Odaiba to catch up with Shiho.

Meanwhile, in the train...

"Fuck.... I hope they aren't taking this train." She breathes intensely as she felt a pain in her knee.

"Not again."

As she rested, she turns her head to see the news channel on the monitor telling the public that there will be sudden rain later.

"As far as Odaiba goes, I wouldn't mind diving into the water to hide."

Back on the road, Makoto honks the horn aggressively.

"Goddamnit, traffic fucking sucks!"

" **Would you like me to dash forward and see where out target is?** "

Makoto blinked thrice as she looked at the others. "Did someone say something?"

Everyone shook their heads.

" **Come on, my man! Take up the Queen's orders and we shall conduct a search.** "

"Eh? You said something, Yusuke?"

"I didn't say anything at all."

" **Are you for certain they can see us, Celestine?** "

" **Ah, William. Better be patient for now. You can contact them after the little skirmish is done.** "

Ryuji slumped on the seat. "I'm beginning to hear things."

Arriving in Odaiba, Shiho rushes towards Ren and the crew and warns them about their Personas' extensive assistance.

" **It seems we should separate from your flesh in the meantime to keep the heathens at bay.** "

"For the most part, yes. But what about Maruki? He has no more Persona - hell, we are standing at what used to be his Palace!"

" **Patience, my prince. We will coordinate with each other to buy you time for defensive formations.** "

Akechi growled and loaded his gun as Ren makes him put it down.

"We're not killing them. Remember what Narukami proposed to us."

Defeated, Akechi puts the gun down and glares at Shiho. "Then why does she get to hold her gun?"

"I'm doing this for warning shots, Akechi. Unlike you, I'm not homicidal." Shiho spat back.

Sumire looks at Maruki and asks him to hide in his taxi in the meantime. He complies and wishes them luck as everyone began forming.

_**Time: 1600 hours** _

Makoto and the rest finally arrive in the district after cursing at the traffic and toll roads. Watching the train station, they began circling around as they look for Shiho. Unbeknownst to everyone, Morgana was inside with them as he waited for the right timing. Ann spots Shiho walking out of the station and orders Makoto to gun it, but they suddenly stop in the middle of the road.

"What the f- Why did we stop?!"

Haru looks outside from the window. "Our tires are popped!"

Forced to go on foot, they chase down Shiho again. Said person runs once again as she leads them to the unfinished Odaiba construction.

"She's slowing down!"

"We got you now, Shiho. No more r-"

Morgana lunges at each one of them and begins to screw around with them, angering Ryuji further.

"YOU FUCKING CAT!"

"Come and get me, monkey boy!"

Morgana met up with Shiho as they spot Team Makoto in close range and enter the area. With the uncertainty and unpredictable layout of the place, Ann attempts to use Celestine to scout for them. Her Persona recruits the others as they are not yet operationally connected with their users.

"Switching to the heartbeat detector!" Futaba pulls out a device and slowly walks so she can get their heartbeat locations.

"Come on... come on...."

Ann felt something off as the Personas returned empty-handed.

"This place is almost like a labyrinth of emptiness." Makoto commented on how hollow yet complex the layout of the site is.

"This stupid thing isn't getting any heartbeats!" Futaba was getting impatient.

As they turned to the next corner, they spot Ren sneaking around.

"Ren-kun!" Haru alerted everyone.

"Damnit." Ren began to run and perform parkour to escape them.

"Ren Amamiya, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Sorry, Ann, but this is a kiss-and-tell secret only."

"Asshole!"

As they reached the open area, Ren attempts to book it faster until Makoto fired a bullet onto his path, causing him to stop.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE THIS TIME!" Makoto aimed her Colt Python at him. Ren raises his hands up and turns around to look at them.

"Guys, I can explain..." He started.

"It better be a good explanation, dude! You've been duping us for quite some time now." Ryuji made his move as he pulls his SPAS-12 at Ren.

"Dude, you're not gonna put me on Hold Up, are ya?"

"You left us no choice, Ren-kun." Haru pulled her M79 GL.

"Yusuke, bud. Help a guy out?"

Yusuke pulls out his H&K 416, but remains quiet as he shifted his gaze around his environment.

"You have no idea how much trouble I'm getting into..."

"And you had enough balls to bullshit on us when we wanted the truth." Ann points her dual VZ61 submachine guns at him.

Ren sighed in sadness. "I was hoping we'd do this the easy way....." He opens his hands, then closes it to a fist. "I guess not."

Machine gunfire began to scare the Thieves into finding the shooter before Ryuji gets kicked by Akechi, Morgana pounces on Futaba, Sumire charges at Haru, Kasumi tackles Yusuke, and Shiho ambushes Ann, leaving Ren to go one on one with the Queen.

**Ren vs. Makoto**

**Shiho vs. Ann**

**Akechi vs. Ryuji**

**Kasumi vs. Yusuke**

**Sumire vs. Haru**

**Morgana vs. Futaba**

Amidst the confusion, Makoto was not quick enough to see Ren jab her face and disarm her.

"Makoto, stand down. That punch is just a warning shot."

Makoto recovers and cracks her knuckles. "Better make me stand down, Ren."

Ren begins to avoid Makoto's aikido attacks and counters them with his mixed martial arts skills. Block after block, hit after hit... both the leader and the lieutenant went at it without hesitation.

"Ow!" Makoto takes a kick to the ribs before faking a haymaker at Ren.

"Caught ya!" Ren then felt his jaw in pain after a strong uppercut. "Damnit."

"You wanna talk now? Or get hurt even more?"

Seeing Makoto pull out her brass knuckles, Ren chuckles to himself. "Best of both worlds, Makoto. Come on."

Fists against feet, Shiho and Ann clash against each other as the latters guns went berserk and clicked.

"Damnit, Shiho!" She breaks free from her lock and goes into a fighting stance.

"Ann, this is for your good. Step down right now." Shiho raises her hands.

Ann, however, is not gonna back down to just a simple surrender from her best friend. The _very best friend_ who worked as a Phantom Thief behind her back.

"So you really are a Phantom Thief now? I thought I was your best friend, Shiho."

"Call me Diamond, Panther."

Ann grimaced in anger as Shiho grinned in arrogance. "Let me show you what I got."

Closing her hands, Shiho blocks Ann's somersault and fires back with a right hook, which was blocked by Ann. They clash legs as they deflected their kicks.

Akechi kicked Ryuji in the leg to send the shotgun shells flying upward. Ryuji swings the shotgun and hits Akechi in the face.

"Howdja like that, asshole!"

Akechi smoothly stood back up and cracked the joints that held him back. "That was just a warm-up."

"So howdja return from the dead?"

"Ask Ren that, you idiot. I'm not some know-it-all entity."

Ryuji then gritted his teeth as he shook off the lingering pain in his leg. "Same old self-condescendin' bastard."

Akechi let out a smug but sinister grin. "Call me shameless, if you must."

Ryuji launches a fist while Akechi raises his leg as both managed to hit each other critically.

"So we meet again, Millee." Yusuke coldly stated as he recovers from her tackle.

"I'm starting to get tired of that name." Kasumi sighed. "But then again, so is this disguise." She removes her disguise to reveal her gym attire from earlier. She retains the wig, though.

"So you had your training like this?"

"In a way. Hit me with your best shot, Fox." She calls him out.

Yusuke uses the walking stick and swings it at her. Unfortunately for him, she dodges his attacks as his body physique, matched with the crude piece of wood, wore him out faster than he can say Masukukaja.

"What? Getting as slow as a snail now?" She went off-guard and gets hit by the stick in the same area where Akechi kicked her days ago.

"It seems that this is how old men fight."

"Gee, ya think? Fucking idiot." She performs a sweep kick on him as she holds her jaw temporarily.

Haru's grenade round flies above Ren as Sumire charged at her. Haru is enraged as she picks up a shovel nearby.

"You've tested my patience long enough, Sumire-chan!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Haru-senpai." Sumire cockily replies before her eyes widened at what happens next.

Haru swings the shovel as Sumire dodges it.

'You've been very selfish with Ren-kun lately... Didn't your family teach you how to share?!"

Another swing.

"Haru-senpai, we're protecting you all from danger! Don't you all understand that?"

Sumire's eyes widened again as Haru slammed the shovel near her and breaks it in the process.

"You should have been telling us the truth from the start."

Haru swings the broken shovel, but Sumire kicks it off her hand as she dares her to go fisticuffs.

"STUPID CAT!"

"DEVILISH INKLING!"

Futaba attempts to shake Morgana into spilling the truth, but Morgana's cat form forces Futaba to go for measures she would call hilarious.

"Quit making me turn around in circles, Mona!"

"That's your own fault!" He arrogantly left Futaba dizzy as he softly pounces off her.

Blow after blow, Ren and Makoto still went at it with their combat movesets. Ren made sure she wouldn't get hurt entire as she is still feeling the pain of yesterday's incident.

"I hope you're happy about abandoning us." Makoto angrily yelled as she tries to perform a roundhouse.

"Does it look like I'm happy with this!?" Ren responded as he blocks her kick and pulls her in for a sucker punch.

"Then why won't you tell us the truth?!"

"You can't handle the truth this time!"

Makoto finds an opening and begins throwing a flurry of fists onto Ren's torso. Trying to stop her, he slaps her ears that temporarily rung her ears.

"That was a dirty move!" She complained as she held her head.

Ren spat a few blood. "So were your punches, Fist of the Phantom Star."

Ann receives a kick to the face from Shiho, who has already gained a black eye from Ann's fist.

"You hit harder than I thought." Shiho lamented.

"I've gotten stronger, remember?" Ann bragged.

"Pfft, I'm still landing harder hits than you, fish sticks."

"You'll eat your words, Suzui."

Ann intentionally kicks Shiho in the knee, who winces in pain as she jabs Ann in the gut.

"Ow, my stomach!" Ann goes down on one knee, holding her torso.

"Your fault for kicking my knee!" Shiho tries her best not to fall down.

Akechi and Ryuji square off as the two of them already showed bruises and blood.

"Never knew you were soft, Akechi." Ryuji taunted.

"I was being merciful. You prefer me being psychotic?" He flashed a look that scared Ryuji in a way.

"Uh, n-no." He shifted his position. "Just don't try to kill me."

"That was the plan all along."

Catching the blonde off-guard, Akechi kicks him in the face before noticing Ryuji catching his foot upon impact. The charge commander of the Thieves then pulls him in for a hammer fist in the face, sending Akechi down to the ground. Akechi hisses as he kicks Ryuji in the groin in retaliation.

Sumire gracefully evades Haru's kicks, which she is surprised at how strong she was after breaking a hollow cement block next to her.

"How are you this strong? You're full of surprises, Okumura-senpai!" She spoke.

"Sumire-chan, I know you're trying to distract me." Haru figured out her ploy.

"And here I thought, it would work." Sumire sighs as she takes a few steps back.

Haru notices her backing up and grins as she approaches her.

"Okumura-senpai, please... I don't want to hurt anyone...." Sumire tries to talk her out of it.

"Don't worry, Sumire-chan. I promise I'll be _very_ gentle."

Before Haru can strike, Sumire pulls out a ribbon and dances her way to her back as she ties her wrists and leaves her tied to a rebar.

Yusuke and Kasumi continue their brawl as she is about to be overpowered by his speed.

"It seems the tables have turned for our fight in my favor now." Yusuke boldly declared as she lands a kick onto her face. The beauty mark is revealed again as Kasumi backhands Yusuke in the ribs.

"Didn't Madarame ever teach you not to be violent towards women?!" She growled in anger.

"How did you know what Madarame told me!?"

Kasumi already grew tired of running and hiding, so she pulls out a gun and aims it in front of Yusuke.

Everyone stops fighting as they watch Kasumi pointing the gun at the blue-haired boy.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Ann barked as Shiho backed up to Kasumi's side.

"You all don't know how to take a hint, huh?" Kasumi spoke in her own voice.

"We can't fight with our guns, but YOU can?"

"Wait, your accent dropped." Yusuke pointed out, upsetting Kasumi more.

"Of course it fucking dropped."

She removes her wig and reveals her brown hair. Taking off her eye contacts and makeup, everyone on the original team was in shock.

"K-Kasumi Yoshizawa!?" Futaba yelled as Morgana scurried back to Ren's team, who have already convened alongside Kasumi.

"What's going on!?" Ann demanded answers now, and so they shall receive.

"Yes, I'm Kasumi Yoshizawa. The supposedly-dead Yoshizawa twin.... and the surviving one."

Ren stepped forward and explained.

"The Kasumi Yoshizawa you know is not alive. This Kasumi is from another world..." He paused as he stares at them. "A world where we all died."

Suddenly, everyone's anger dropped.

"D-D-Died?" Haru stuttered in fear.

"I call your bluff, you faker!" Futaba points at her with accusation.

Kasumi spoke. "You already knew by now about the Sacrificial Lamb project, right?"

"How did you know about that? Was that based on your disguise yesterday or you already knew about it for quite some time now?" Makoto seriously inquired. This is what they had in mind, but the fight was quite unexpected on their part.

"The Sacrificial Lamb project entails the idea that it will use a Persona user's energy and power to permanently seal the barrier between this world and the Shadow world. According to what we found on the files and hieroglyphics, the process begins on a midnight of full moon where any Persona user being nominated will have a little chance of survival."

Sumire watched Kasumi's finger as she keeps it off the trigger. But considering that this version of her sister is impulsive at times, she holds her hand to keep her collected.

"As of yesterday, our intel was updated. Rather than have the users be at the maximum of 15, only the Wild Cards' powers are required since they can withstand enough pain to deliver the goal into success."

Makoto looks at Ren, her eyes telling them that she is beginning to worry. "Why didn't you say this to us? We could have helped!"

Ren's tone went icy as he lectured them. "And get you killed in the process? No! After what Kasumi told me about what happened in their world, I am not going to allow that to happen in our world."

"And for the most part, it seemed he need a team to remain subtle in the operations we have undergone."

Ann didn't hesitate to object. "But your appearance on TV and in the Platinum Star weren't subtle!"

"It was to confirm that Kirijo Corporations are not handling their business like they should. They claim safety and security when they were the ones responsible for summoning the Shadows to the real world without merging both!"

"And you'd expect us to standby? Dude, you're our goddamn leader!" Ryuji howled in fury.

"I ordered you all to stand down! Now look at what's happening! Risking your own goddamn lives against my orders."

"Orders that deviate from what our duties our!"

Kasumi snapped. "IF HE HAS TO PUT A BULLET ON ALL OF YOU TO FOLLOW HIS ORDERS, HE WILL!"

"Shut up, fake Yoshi-" Futaba stopped after Kasumi fires at her spot. "I give up! Don't kill me!"

"Kasumi, calm down." Shiho comforted her, but Ann brought out the elephant in the room.

"And speaking of which, SHIHO, why the hell did you keep all of this a secret to me?"

"Oh, me keeping my secret identity isn't allowed while you can?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"You should have told me the truth about you guys being Phantom Thieves! The vigilantes of justice against an unfair injustice. The epitome of heroes going against the world to save it."

Ann looked as Shiho continued.

"I only became a Phantom Thief for only a week... yet it feels like a lifetime fighting side by side with Ren, Morgana, Sumire, and Akechi. You wanted to inspire people, dontcha Ann? You inspired me, and that's been the best thing you've ever done for me."

"Shiho, I-"

"So please.... let us return the favor and do this job for you guys." Shiho calmed down as the machine gun he hid drops to her hands. She aims it directly at them. "Even if it means putting you all into retirement by force."

Ann felt the regret in Shiho's warning. Ryuji then spoke up with an upset expression.

"So you're breaking us all up? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"It's a suicide mission, Ryuji. I can't have everyone die because of my actions."

"But you're bringing my best friend with you to that suicide mission, Ren!"

Akechi chuckled at their protests. "You all don't get it. He needs our skills and not yours in this mission, so fuck off already!"

"We didn't ask you to speak, dipshit!"

"Care for a rematch then?"

Ann approaches Shiho. "You do realize that if you die this time, it's all on you. Right?"

"Just fuck off, Ann. I know what I'm doing, and I don't hesitate in making these tasks happen."

Sumire decided to join in the argument. "I know you guys are being upset by all this... and I know you are all eager to assist us in fighting Mitsuru and her men, but I'm gonna have to stop you right here."

"Sumire-chan?"

"Kasumi here is from a world where we all died. And the men responsible for our deaths are already here on this Earth to expand their reign of terror. Kasumi is the last surviving Phantom Thief, and maybe the last surviving Persona user. She has enough survivor's guilt to hold on to as she is fighting to save our world when she couldn't save theirs."

Yusuke holds the stick in his hands and goes for uncharted territory as he looks at Kasumi. "So this was made by me in your world?"

"You carved it for Madarame on his birthday. When Akira told me that he used that stick to beat you when you couldn't give him an artwork..."

Yusuke drops the walking stick as he was mortified of the revelation. Makoto accuses her of trying to scare them off. Kasumi continued.

"You won't believe me? Let me run down how everyone right now died in my world: Haru Okumura was assassinated by a car bomb along with her father during Christmas..."

Haru then wondered. _Killed with Father on a Christmas day?_

"... Shiho Suzui hung herself after getting raped by Kamoshida..."

Ann looked at Shiho in front of her. Shiho can barely keep up with her anger as she tightened her grip on the gun from hearing how she died in Earth XX.

"... Morgana was murdered by police. He was never a cat in my world to begin with..."

For obvious reasons, Morgana was surprised by her statement. _I forgot about that._

"... Ann Takamaki committed suicide after remembering Shiho's death..."

Ann now looked at Kasumi, who was shedding a few tears while keeping the pistol pointed at them. _I killed myself?_

"... Yusuke Kitagawa and Ryuji Sakamoto died fighting Kirijo soldiers in the ruins of LeBlanc..."

Ryuji releases his fist and placed his hands in his pocket. _Damn, I went down either like a boss or like a wuss._

Yusuke looked down on the stick. _My own demise was due to my inability to fight in the real world?_

"... Makoto Niijima, Goro Akechi, and Futaba Sakura died while covering me to safety when Kenzo Manahashi terrorized our escape...

Akechi kept his cool as he did anticipate his counterpart's death. Makoto looked at Futaba, who was attentively listening.

_I ended up like Dad. Fighting evil in the name of justice does have its flaws._

_I don't why, but I feel like this Kasumi is being truthful. But still... why did I die?_

".... Sumire Yoshizawa committed suicide by truck after I failed to b-b-b-be her sist-t-ter..."

Everyone then sees how broken Kasumi still was, with Sumire holding hands tighter.

"....A-a-and Akira Kurusu... the love of my life... my shining light in the darkness.... died saving us all from Maruki's false reality that we were under for a year."

Kasumi drops the gun and shakes her head to shake off the feeling. Futaba speaks up after she finished.

"I never heard Ren's name mentioned."

"That's because Akira is Ren."

The original Thieves turn to Ann, who finally understood what their mission was. "You told me that your song was based on losing the person you loved dearly. But from hearing your story now... you lost all of us, with Re- I mean, Akira being your biggest loss. No wonder you used our code names instead of our real names."

Kasumi nods her head as she wiped off the tears.

"You want us safe, right?"

She nods her head again. Ann walks up to Ren.

"Ren, I-"

"It's okay. You're gonna try and tell me not to get killed like always, right?"

Ann looked at him with a baffled expression. _Did he just read my mind or am I getting too predictable?_

"Yeah."

"I can't promise you that, though. We're fighting a group of Persona users siding with Mitsuru, so the odds are higher."

Ryuji broke his silence. "So that's it? You're really putting us out of commission. For good."

Sumire faced them with serious eyes. "I'm sorry, Ryuji-senpai, but it is the only way to ensure your safety as well as ours."

Akechi added his remarks. "Although I would advise Ren to have you on standby, that wouldn't be the case if we were to fight someone who has a sudden Wild Card nature that can murder us if not the military."

Makoto asked, curious at what Akechi meant. "Wild Card?"

"The man, Kenzo Manahashi... he was associated with Shido back in the old days, and his counterpart in Kasumi's world is far deadlier than our version. He nearly killed us during our short mission in Hiroshima."

Shiho kept her eyes on Ann as she lowers the machine gun. "How much more convincing do you want?"

Ann turned to Shiho and walked to her at a closer and safer distance. "A few more." Both girls returned to showing anger at each other.

"Then there's Maruki's counterpart. His false reality lasted for a year, and he has his Guiding Tendrils in his power. He can kill anyone with them without warning."

Futaba looked at Ren, now feeling sadness. "We can't convince you to let us join... at all? Even after all the missions and hardships we went through?"

Ren nods as it was his turn to announce. "This will be my final mission as Joker. After that, I'm retiring from the Metaverse warfare for good."

Yusuke pointed something out. "Funny. That's what Ann said as well."

After silence blew around them for minutes, Haru gave off a sad face and turns to the exit. "Let's go, everyone."

"H-Haru?" Makoto was unsure with her sudden mood.

"Ren-kun's right. And so was Sumire-chan. We can't be fighting this war if we'll end up losing."

Futaba objected. "But what about the plan tonight?"

Ren, Shiho, and Sumire asked in unison. "Plan?"

"No point in hiding it now, Futaba-chan" Haru advised her as she stops by the doorway.

"We're infiltrating Kirijo Fortress while Yusuke gives her the nude painting he made."

"And it wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you, Suzui-san."

"Shut up." Shiho sighed, remembering the night her eyes were not innocent anymore.

"So Haru, Yusuke, and I will be going to Kirijo-san to gather info." Makoto sighed in defeat. "We'll relay the intel we gathered and retire for good."

"Guys, I-"

"Ren-kun, I'm gonna agree. I'll retire as well after we get information from Mitsuru. I hope this will help you entirely."

Haru wiped off a few tears as she, Makoto, Futaba, and Yusuke leave the area. Ryuji approaches Ren and punches him in the face, prompting Makoto and Haru to scold him.

"So much for being my best bud, man." he growled in a low voice.

Ren stood back up and jabbed Ryuji in the jaw. "Now we're even."

Morgana finally spoke up. "Should we head for the chopper now?"

"CHOPPER!?" Now everyone was suddenly peaked.

"You dunno when to keep your mouth shut, cat." Akechi said as he facepalmed.

"Not big enough for the 12 of us, anyway." Ren admitted. "And it's still on repair."

"For just a tiny crack in the windshield though." Shiho pouted at Ren.

"Dude, you abandoned us, made us disband, now you're gonna cruise along with your new team in a helicopter?"

Ren felt how upset his friends were, and remained quiet instead to avoid more arguments.

"See ya, Amamiya. And I definitely don't wanna be ya." Ryuji turns and leaves the place.

"Shiho, can I have a word with Ren?"

"Not when I'm in front of you."

"God, how much more of a bitch can you be?" Ann was getting annoyed.

"You lost your faith in Ren as a leader, and in me as your best friend. I can be a bitch when I want to be, _Takamaki_."

Ann stepped back after Shiho called her by her last name instead of the usual 'Ann'. She looked at Sumire instead.

"Sumire, can I borrow your boyfriend for a bit?"

"Why?"

"I just.... want a word with him. In private."

Ren gestured Sumire to wait for him by their exit as the rest made their way out of the site. Ren then turns to Ann, who held her arm and looked on her feet.

"About earlier.... I just want to apologize on behalf of everyone."

"Why?"

"It's just that... we miss you, you know? And I know you're trying to protect us from whatshisname and Kirijo-san. But couldn't you have been more straightforward and told us that you were going to be busy and let us help you without the need for our powers?"

Ren looked at her and felt guilty. Maybe he was being overprotective with his methods.

"And we're still friends, remember? At least let us have some time together..."

"With the way everyone acted, this entire day is a roller-coaster of emotions now."

Ann looked at him dead in the eyes. "If you can't promise to keep yourselves safe, at least promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't lose sight of us. We're gonna be struggling in forgiving you, but we'll make sure that whatever you to make up for this mission of yours should be enough."

In an act of impulse, Ann puts her lips on Ren's as they kiss. Sumire's eyes widened, then she furrowed her brows in anger. After their kiss, Ann looked away from Ren and cast her gaze at Sumire.

"I, uh-"

"I'm sorry, Ren. I'll, uh, go talk to Sumire... even if I will be slapped twice or thrice."

"Ann..."

Ann leaves to goes talk to Sumire about what she and Ren discussed. Surprisingly, she only received one slap in the face as she enlightened Sumire about a few things as well.

"Something off your chest, huh?"

"I'm really, really sorry, Sumire-chan. It's just-"

"I get it, Ann-senpai. You still have feelings for him. But you should have told me you wanted to make out with my boyfriend."

"I wasn't making out with him. Hell, I know that my kiss to him is empty. You're his girlfriend after all, and I'm just the half-jealous admirer."

"I forgive you for that. Just... don't do that again after something like this. Nor will you do that coz you feel like it. Okay?" Sumire was already upset, but she had to be careful in how she scolds Ann.

Ann nods and gives her a small awkward hug as she wishes them luck. After leaving the area, Sumire slaps Ren twice.

"I knew it."

"Why'd you let her kiss you?"

"I didn't know, okay?"

Sumire crossed her arms and sighed. "She apologized for it anyway. So let's not dwell on it furthermore."

Reuniting with Akechi, Shiho, Kasumi, and Morgana...

"Man, Narukami was right. We convinced them that the mission is entirely dangerous." the cat said somberly.

"I know I have every right to be mad at them, but... I feel a bit sorry for them, too." Shiho lamented.

"I know we have to apologize to them, but we are already behind schedule." Akechi reminded them as he remembered something. "Okumura, Niijima, and Kitagawa will be doing us the favor then. And if ever they end up in trouble, we can just simply pick them up with the chopper and bring them home."

"That's quite considerate of you, Akechi."

"I am a human being, Suzui. I am still capable of feeling emotions."

Kasumi stared at Ren and Sumire. "Were we too harsh on them?"

"We might be." Ren scratched his head as he admitted. "It's my fault I kept them in the dark."

"I had a lot of things to tell them, but I'll save it for another time."

"When this is all over, Kasumi." Sumire pats her shoulder before hugging her. "We'll make sure you hang out with them even for just one day."

"Shall we go now? We still have a mission to do, and a side mission to stay patient for."

At Morgana's heed, the new Phantom Thieves set out for Suidobashi to re-plan and reorganize themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... As for the old Phantom Thieves, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out how the revelation of things had impacted their mission big time.
> 
> BTW, the next chapter will be shorter since it will be the aftermath of this chapter.


	31. Regrets and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Ren and the crew went head to head at last with Makoto and company. After Kasumi began a series of revelations that ultimately forced Ann and the old Thieves off the trail, Ren then gathers the initiative to continue despite the built that racked up on the team....
> 
> .... Meanwhile for Ann, she finally got to release her feelings, but with her best friend and her friend/crush against them....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is shakin', everybody?
> 
> This chapter will be quite short. Then the next chapter would focus on Team Narukami's plans (which is again short). I'm trying to be careful as to not make the next chapters very lengthy, but if it ends up becoming lengthy... c'est la vie.
> 
> With that said, lezz go!

_**March 27, 20XX** _

_**Location: Odaiba Seaside Park  
Time: 1640 ** _ **_hours_ **

Ann arrives at the seaside park's bridge with a sad look. In front of her was the spot where she and Ren hung out together after finding her meaning in life in the middle of a photoshoot. She slumps down after finding a bench and starts crying as people passed by her with weird faces. Confronting Ren and confessing to him (well, not directly until she kissed him) has got to be the worst day of her life as it cost her a lot.

"Why did I even bother....." She sniffled as she tries to wipe off her tears. "I wish it could've been done easier. Plus, the look on Sumire-chan's face kinda gave off a hint that someone else must've -!"

She then began to formulate a few theories, but gave up instead as she watched the sun set.

"No use.... I'm flying back to New York with a broken heart for many reasons...."

She remembers what Ren said. _This will be my final mission as Joker._

"So he's retiring from it, too. Pretty sure everyone wasn't expecting him to say that."

Ann spent the remaining time alone, her thoughts shifting from Ren to Shiho to the Phantom Thieves to their mission until she thought about home.

"Home.... I wonder where am I home to?"

_**Location: Odaiba Park  
** _ _**Time: 1645 hours** _

"Anyone knew where Ann went?" Ryuji asked the group as they sat in the benches outside of the construction site.

"Last I heard, she wanted to talk with Ren and-"

"Don't mention that asshole's name. Ever." Ryuji stopped Yusuke from completing his answer. Apparently, the blonde boy took the whole revelation seriously.

"Who does he think he is, keeping us away from all the action!?"

Makoto sighed as she tried to talk to him without losing her temper. "He told us it was dangerous, and we couldn't convince him enough. He convinced us to back out, which is not surprising at all since he would do that sometimes."

"But still!"

"Suzui-chan and Mil-I mean, the other Kasumi-chan were seriously dedicated to help out Ren-kun in-"

Ryuji angrily grabbed Haru in the collar. "I SAID DON'T SAY THAT MOTHERFUCKER'S NAME!"

Makoto snapped and slapped Ryuji in the face hard.

"If you wanna vent your fucking anger out, vent it on me and not Haru!"

Ryuji didn't hesitate and boxed Makoto in the gut before receiving a stronger hit from her.

"Be careful of what you wish for, Ryuji-kun."

" **Agreed. You're better than this, dude.** "

Ryuji looked up and jumped backward. "HOLY SHIT, A GHOST!"

" **No, you idiot! It's me, William! Your inner self!** "

Everyone turned around and saw Ryuji's Persona floating in front of him.

" **About damn time you morons saw me. We tried to talk to you all earlier.** " William sounded with irritation.

"How can you speak to us?" Makoto inquired.

" **First of all, ouch! I felt that jab to the gut, Agnes!** "

" **Is it my fault that you have gone rowdy and violent even to harming dear Lucy herself?** "

" **I do not mind the violence, but I can certain put you in the world of pain if you dare attack me again, you oaf!** "

Now Makoto, Haru, and Ryuji witness their own Personas arguing at each other. Right in front of them, of all places.

"Just stop arguing! We just came from one, and we are not in the mood to hear another argument." Futaba spoke out as she buried her face on her knees.

" **Do me a favor and don't harm any women, Ryuji.** " William warned him.

" **Does the Fool's words affect your current mission now?** " Agnes asked Makoto.

"I thought we could make him put us in the mission. I had the initiative to prove to him that we can still fight, but I didn't convince him enough nor did I convince Sumire, Morgana, and even Akechi of all people."

" **There is a reason for his judgment, my Queen.** "

Makoto pressed her nails onto her palm and started sobbing. "We were foolish to even try...."

Yusuke still had the stick with him despite its history. Haru wiped her tears off as she asked him about it.

"You still have the stick. Why?"

"Although the Yusuke Kitagawa of Kasumi's world has perished, I cannot help but be conflicted in owning his stick to honor him or to cast it away to remind myself to never repeat his mistake." he answered with a conflicted expression.

"I still can't fathom the way Kasumi-chan explained our deaths. Would that be the case if we accepted Maruki's reality forever?"

"That would seem to be the case."

Gorokichi then appears in front of Yusuke.

" **Are you still expressing doubt in your path towards success in the hands of rebellion?** "

"Something like that."

" **I have no recommendation for you in regards to that thing. It is all on you if you wanna honor it or decimate it.** "

Ryuji stood up and apologized to Haru for grabbing her by the collar.

"It's fine, Ryuji-kun. I get how you feel right now."

"Yeah. It felt like a stab to the chest, y'know?"

"What would the Ryuji of her world do?"

Futaba noticed that there is a notebook on her pocket. "Akira's Diary?"

Makoto looked at Futaba and parroted the title of the notebook, with Lucy and Agnes giving out their comments.

" **It seems that feline placed it in there when you were busy spinning around like a ballet dancer out of rhythm.** "

"Not my fault he kept crawling around me like a spider." She pouted.

" **Now then... shall we take a peek?** "

The group minus Ann then took a look at Akira's diary. Although Yusuke grew fond of how Akira draws, the others have learned about themselves from the other world:

Makoto learned that The _Phantom Thieves do killing instead of changing hearts with the exception of Sae Niijima and Masayoshi Shido._

Futaba learned that _she was never a Palace ruler, but a Mementos victim in development of a Palace and an ally before she revealed herself after Kaneshiro._

Yusuke learned that _Akira was a dedicated friend to all, even to the point of giving away his money to them for the sake of helping out._

Ryuji learned that _he saved the group from dying more than once, and Akira kept kicking his ass to save him a lot from dying to return the favor._

For Ann's sake, Ryuji learned that _she actually spent more time with Akira as a party member than him or anyone. Even after dating Kasumi._

Haru learned that _she tried to save her Father, but a blackmail happened between saving her life or Kunikazu._

All of them learned that _they were near-death to the God of Control and were saved by Akira's bravery to face death, but abandoned him after submitting to the false reality, even to the point where they already forgot about his existence._

"What the fuck...." Makoto closed the diary.

"So that's why..." Haru muttered.

"Dude was afraid of losing us for real... and our versions in his world became douchebags for a year." Ryuji moped.

"Looks like he was afraid of that possibility, so he went for Plan D and made a team who never abandoned him." Futaba deduced.

"But Sumire tried fighting them when she was threatened in her erasing, remember?"

" **Indeed, but it was only because of survivor's guilt that she engaged in presuming the false identity of her late sister.** " Agnes told him.

"The Sumire inside never abandoned Ren entirely. Otherwise, she wouldn't have panicked after Ren allowed her to fire at his chest." Makoto thought.

" **Excellent perception. Although based on how Violet told us, she deeply cared for the boy as she felt apologetic for what she has done because of her depressive state.** "

"Akechi betrayed him though!" Ryuji pointed out another one.

" **Akechi happens to be a loner, from how he spoke in his battle in the engine room. But he only saw the Fool as the closest thing he has as family, and in truth he never planned to kill him the second time.** "

"Now that's just building up the guilt, Makoto. Quit guilt-tripping us!" Futaba exclaimed.

"I sometimes hate my brain." She buried her face in her hands.

Everyone remained quiet for quite some time. A phone call blares, with Haru answering it. After ending the short call, she turns to the group.

"I guess our ride to Kirijo-san will be here in about 30 minutes."

Yusuke then brought up Ann and Ren's decisions of retirement. "Okumura-san."

"Yes?"

"You're retiring after tonight, aren't you?"

Haru bit her lip and averted her gaze from him. She had second thoughts about this, and thinking about it more would distract her from the mission.

"I.... I don't want to say right now."

Yusuke respectfully accepted her answer and hummed. "It seems I'm the only one who is confirmed in also considering retirement aside from Ann."

"Dude, for real?" Ryuji wasn't liking where the conversation is going.

"Yes. My apologies, Ryuji, but even if I am enjoying our endeavors right now, I cannot help but wish for it to end for good."

"If it wasn't for you guys, I'd be dead. I made bonds with the people who saved me from my pain, and yet.... I'm also considering retirement."

"Futaba." Now Futaba is considering retirement as well, much to Ryuji's chagrin. At this point, only he, Haru, and Makoto don't have a final decision about it.

Haru stood up and tried to cheer them up. "Anybody want ice cream before we go?"

Everyone nodded, hoping that their snack now would be their last as a vigilante group.

" **Looks like everyone isn't happy with the truth.** "

"You think so, Billy?"

" **Don't ever call me that.** "

"How come my Persona won't talk to me?"

" **Al Azif speaks a forbidden language. The best preference and solution is to stay mute and use you as the speaking medium.** "

"Jerks."

" **As expected response.** "

Haru returns with 5 ice cream cones in her hand. Makoto then makes a toast out of it.

"A toast to the final mission of the Phantom Thieves. Betraying the leader and betrayed by the leader..."

"An unfortunate ending to an unexpected journey..."

"The most thrilling engagement of them all..."

"To the best of friends formed under the banner..."

"To the ones who saved Japan thrice from extermination..."

After doing so, they eat the ice cream until the limo arrives.

"Shall we get your paintings in your dormitory, Yusuke-kun?"

"Of course. Makoto, let's go."

Entering the long-bodied vehicle, Yusuke, Haru, and Makoto bid Ryuji and Futaba farewell as they speed off to Kanda. The two then proceed to look for Ann outside of the district.

_**Location: Odaiba Seaside Park  
** _ _**Time: 1930 hours** _

Ken walks along Koromaru after the dog's surgery from the gunshot wound as means of rehabilitating him. Koromaru runs off towards a bench where a sleeping girl is around.

"H-Hey, Koro- Huh?"

Koromaru then pounces on the girl and licks her face to wake her up.

"Mmmm... Ryuji, you're being gross by licking my f-"

She opens her eyes to see the old dog panting with joy.

"Oh, hi there. Koromaru, right?"

"Woof!"

"Where's your owner?"

Ken walks up to her, holding the broken leash. "Right here. Even after getting shot by Manahashi, Koromaru remains strong."

Ann gives him a wry smile before looking at the sky.

"Shit! What time is it?"

"7:32 in the evening."

"O-Oh. For a moment there, it looked like midnight."

"Midnight..." Ken looks up to the sky and made his way to sit with Ann, who then asked him about his experience as a Persona user.

"Amada-san."

"Yeah?"

"How did fighting Shadows for a lifetime feel for you?"

Ken carefully thought through with his response as he tries to give the best reasoning and consequence to it.

"To be honest, I'm hoping this would be the last."

"Why?"

"I started fighting Shadows when I was 12. At that time, I was already on my own after my mother died from a rogue Persona."

"Rogue Persona?" Ann now began to be interested in learning more as she runs her hand on Koromaru's fur.

"One of my teammates was revealed to be the murderer of my mother, but I couldn't face him with pure anger. During my time with him, he felt like an older brother for me. And seeing him die by a Strega assassin irritated me the most because not only did I show how weak I was, but it also showed that I'm not strong enough to keep the people close to me alive."

Ann's expression went sadder as he continued.

"Then we all had been given some sort of ultimatum: face death and delay humanity's doom, or allow death itself to deal its hand as we slowly perish."

"I see. So you've been given a deadly choice."

"We all chose to defy it. And we lost our leader in the process for it." Ken's expression went downcast.

"I'm so sorry..." Ann placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." He gently placed her hand off him. "Mitsuru and Akihiko kept an eye on me until I finished Gekkoukan High."

"When did you and Narukami-san meet?"

"I was actually a reserve member of the Shadow Operatives due to school. So were Junpei-san and Yukari-san due to their careers. When the main members were captured by a man named Sho Minazuki, who was later revealed to be possessed by a malevolent being, we were called in to save them in Inaba. Then we ran into Narukami-san when they were in danger. In the end, we prevented shit like the Midnight Fog from happening."

Ann then noticed his change of expression to seriousness. She dared ask him a question which dreaded her for a while.

"Do you.... regret being a Shadow Operative?"

"Sometimes. A part of me wants a normal life like other people, but I just seem unlucky."

Ann sighed as she ruffled Koromaru's fur while he slept on her lap. _Mona would be jealous by now,_ she thought.

"Do you regret being a Phantom Thief?"

Ken threw her back a question that was asked to her earlier.

"Sometimes." She didn't need to explain further as Ken only made an affirming sound to let her know he understood her.

"Are you gonna stay here a bit longer?" He wondered as he took a look around to see any guards coming.

"Maybe in a while. I'm just gonna admire the stars for a while." She forced a smile at him, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

"Alright then."

Ken stands up and slowly picks up Koromaru while Ann opens her vest and pulls out a note from the hidden pocket.

"If you run into Ren or his teammates..."

"Including the resurrected twin?"

"Yeah.... Please give that to him."

Ken nods as he waved her goodbye,

"I think I'll call Mom and Dad for a short extension." Ann muttered her to herself. "If I'm gonna retire from being a Phantom Thief, it's not gonna be neither quiet nor loud."

She pulls out her phone and begins calling her parents. "Dad, there's something I wanna talk to you and Mom about..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann called her parents. What do you think will she say to them?
> 
> With Makoto, Yusuke, and Haru en route to the Kirijo Fortress, how long can they keep up their ploy as they traverse within enemy territory? Before staying tuned for their fate, keep an eye for the next chapter as Narukami and his team will have an investigation on their own with a twist!


	32. An Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> The Phantom Thieves express their thoughts about what transpired, and began to slowly debate on their roles and responsibilities....
> 
> .... Meanwhile, Ann spends her time alone to think about herself and what she has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is shakin', guys?
> 
> So I dunno if this may be a short chapter or not, but let's see how it'll flow.
> 
> Also, the scene where Ann called her parents in the previous chapter will be answered after the Kirijo Fortress chapters, so stay tuned for that one.
> 
> With that said, let's continue.

_**March 27, 20XX** _

_**Location: Protein Lovers, Shibuya  
** _ _**Time: 2031 hours** _

Yu Narukami, Yukari Takeba, Akihiko Sanada, and Chie Satonaka train up with a reservation in Protein Lovers, which was the closest they can have to having a place to keep themselves fit and composed. As the workouts got tougher in level, they decided to have as much talk as they can since the gym works 24/7.

"Any word from Amamiya?" Akihiko asked Yu. "Wouldn't want Niijima's sister to get in trouble a lot more than she already has."

"I managed to get a text from them. They had to go fight them against their plan, and they managed to get them off our tails." Yu sternly replied as Akihiko sighed in relief.

"At the very least, we should have lesser tr-"

"But they will do one last job."

Akihiko groaned as Chie approached him. "Cheer up, Master! At least it's their last job now."

"So what's their last job?" He inquired.

"While Yusuke Kitagawa delivers her a copy of her nude painting (What?), Niijima and Okumura will be having a tour in the place to 'defend' Mitsuru."

"They do know that Maruki of the other world can recognize them, right?" Yukari spoke with worry.

"They're still going to push through with their plan. Meanwhile, Suzui informed me that a chopper will be on standby to pick them up or anyone who is an ally and badly wounded." Yu reassured them, but the last part caught Chie's ear.

"Ally and badly wounded?"

"There's no doubt Naoto and the others will be betrayed by Mitsuru and get hurt bad by Manahashi or Maruki. As strong as they are, the intel they gave us made sure that none of them are less dangerous than Mitsuru herself."

Zenkichi arrives at the gym with a certain redhead in cuffs.

"I got your guy. No what?"

"Come on! I was just joking about the hair!"

"Sho."

"Oh, great. It's you, Baron Bowlcut."

Chie rubbed her temples as Akihiko drank his water. "Jeez, if Yukiko was still with us, she'd laugh at horrible your insults are."

"Yeah, whatever. So what am I doing here?"

Yu flashed a grin that Sho would love. "You up to kicking Kirijo ass?"

In return, Sho gave a more sinister grin complete with the sharp teeth. "Alright! When do we start?"

"Someone's scarily eager to do some bloodlust." Yukari muttered while avoiding his eyes.

"We start around 11 pm. The travel time to Kirijo Fortress takes around an hour and a half."

"Good, coz I need some grub to chow down on. Grandma here won't let me eat."

"Call me a grandma one more time and I'm gonna drop a barbell onto your neck."

"Go ahead. Try me."

Akihiko smacks the both of them. "So how was mailing the police department about the memorabilia?"

"It should give them justice."

"Anyway, we're gonna have to wait for our other contact about this. And no one mention to her about-"

Before Yu can finish, Sae appears to them. Wearing an all-gray sports attire, Akihiko immediately walks off and goes for the weights.

"Someone's trying to impress someone!" Yukari sung as she called him out.

'I don't rest for nothing, Yukari."

"I managed to pull out a few records and articles regarding the incidents of Tatsumi Port Island and Inaba. From the looks of it, all Metaverse incidents occur in the same time: 12:00 midnight." Sae explained.

"Damnit. The Dark Hour..." Yukari murmured against Sae's hearing.

"... and the Midnight Channel." Yu finished Yukari's realization.

"Not only that, it was when midnight of New Year's Day that the new Metaverse incident in Tokyo happened. How did I learn this? Makoto told me after I snapped out of the false reality."

"All the main events of the Metaverse happens during the strike of midnight. You think there's something to this?" Chie looked at Sae, who shook her head while doing the dumbbells.

"Ya know who would be a really nice person to ask this shit about?"

Everyone turned to Sho, who expresses an idea.

"Shuji Ikutski. If there's someone who can give out a damn good explanation, it's him."

"But he's been dead for 9 years! We can't ask him from beyond the grave!" Yukari exclaimed as Sho chuckled.

"Well, shit. Then my use here just for massacre business then."

"Wait," Yu protested, "What if we find someone who was connected to Ikutski in terms of research? Like how it managed to form even after his demise."

Yukari held her tongue, which caught Zenkichi's attention. "Takeba."

"My dad worked with Mitsuru's dad on the whole Shadow project. He thought it was for the best intentions until an accident happened on the lab. He and a lot of people died while Mitsuru and her family kept on blaming themselves and NOT doing anything about it until he-"

"Yukari, we know you don't want to talk about it." Akihiko stopped her for a short while. Yukari shook her head.

"Akihiko, I have to tell them. Maybe it's for the best."

Akihiko looked at everyone until he noticed Sho sleeping. _As expected._

"It was until our leader, Makoto Yuki, took up the mantle of being our leader and challenged his way to finishing the Shadows. After shit hit the fan big time and his memories returned, we went on a death sentence to eliminate Strega and their desire to unleash the Shadows into the real world."

"Strega is that malevolent cult circling around Iwatodai, correct?" Sae gets a nod from Yukari.

"Yeah. And when Makoto died to prevent the apocalypse.... everything was different until Inaba itself."

Yu decided to continue the tale. "In Inaba, there was the myth called the Midnight Channel where you get to see your future lover on a rainy evening. From what we learned, it was all caused by Adachi, who indirectly made a deal with the goddess of death, Izanami, and her pawn, Ame-no-Sigiri. For Takeba-san and Sanada-san, their events were science-caused. Our is more supernatural-caused. And for the Phantom Thieves..."

"Cognition-caused."

Zenkichi drops Sho to the ground and asks Sae for the records again. After carefully examining the files again, Zenkichi came to a conclusion.

"If the Sacrificial Lamb project is successful after obtaining Narukami and Amamiya, then not only will the Shadows rise to destroy Tokyo, but that 'apocalypse' your Makoto prevented will be unleashed while the Midnight Fog by Izanami would take its turn to let people's Shadows kill their masters in the middle of chaos."

!!!

"Wait a minute, that means Mitsuru had a plan all along in causing an apocalypse with that project!" Chie yelled.

"Which is why we discontinued it in the first place!" Akihiko growled.

"So if this project is fully functioning, that means everyone in Japan-"

"Not just Japan. The moment the activity reaches international headlines, the world is next in the conquer." Zenkichi gave in another deduction.

!!!!!!

"Then we're on a suicide mission." Sho spoke as he listened. "And I thought Hinokagutsuchi was bad enough for an apocalypse."

"Sae-san, we need you to alert the Diet about this. We need to make sure everyone is indoors in a matter of 72 hours while we battle it out. If the apocalypse begins, then we are all reliant on us Persona-users."

"But what if they won't believe me?"

"Bring the records and archives. Have Hasegawa-san accompany you as well as supporting evidence to it."

Sae then trusts Yu as everyone rushes out of the gym and bumps into Shiho.

  
"Suzui-san!"

"Oh, hey guys. You here to work out?" She noticed everyone came out of Protein Lovers. "Whoops, my bad."

"Suzui-san," Yu shook her shoulders. "Where are your teammates?"

"We've got a change of plans. Makoto and her team are heading for Kirijo Fortress where they will infiltrate and oh....."

Shiho notices Sae and trails off before cursing. "Shit."

"Makoto is doing what?" Sae felt admonished.

"Is something wrong?"

"They're walking into a death trap with that plan of theirs." Chie told her as she gave a grim expression. "If they get caught, they'll be the trial run for the Sacrificial Lamb project!"

"Is there something that I should know and inform my team now?" Shiho began to inquire seriously.

"The Sacrificial Lamb project isn't just any ordinary doomsday device; it will unleash the total extinction of life on Earth forever. Previous apocalypses will be reawakened and chaos will not stop until silence becomes its best friend." Zenkichi told her, scaring the former volleyball star.

"Crap.... I have to tell the others." She runs but is stopped by Yu.

"Suzui-san, I know how urgent this is.... but remember what we planned on."

"I know."

"Which is why I'm gonna ask for your help on this....."

Everyone looked at Yu.

"...... Do you happen to know a maid service company?"

"NARUKAMI, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Chie and Akihiko shouted in annoyance as everyone wondered why they're shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Hold on! I'm not here to cheat on Rise or anything, damnit!" Yu defended himself as Yukari blushed at what may be an idea.

"I think I know what he meant."

Shiho took a few seconds to realize it as well. "Oh.... that." She looks around and guides them to a nearby apartment within Shibuya.

"Hello? Victoria's Housekeeping Sevice?" Shiho started.

_"Hmm? A woman?"_

"Yes. Um, I would like to request a maid on the Tensei Apartments in Shiuya's residential area. Unit #32. And, um, kindly let her bring three extra maid outfits."

_"Oh, gifting your lover with a maid? And having her bring extra outfits? Hmm, it sounds like a wild ride for him, if you get what I mean."_

Shiho blushed, but perished the thought. "Well, yes. I am planning to have her stay with him for the night while I work. He is.... frustrated, y'know?"

_"I see...... will it be alright if we send our oldest maid there? (I'm not that old!)"_

"But of course! Anyone would fit his bill."

 _"She will be there in 10 minutes!_ _"_

"Thank you."

After Shiho ends the call, Sho begins to laugh wildly while Chie reprimanded her.

"Three maid outfits! Are you kidding me!?"

"What? Yu-san asked for it."

"Just what were you thinking, Narukami?!"

Yu gave out an answer with a deadpan look in his face. "I just thought that what if the soldiers in Kirijo Fortress would be seduced by maids?"

Sae slapped his face. "You better make up your mind on my role here!"

"Who said anything about letting you wear the maid outfit?"

Sho laughs harder.

"You're fucking joking me! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

A realization dawned on Chie as she remembered what happened before. "No way! Don't tell me-"

"Yep. I will."

"But you'll be-"

"They won't." Yu spoke with confidence.

"Suzui, how were you that calm in making that call?" Yukari looked at her.

"Ann and I would play pranks with them by sending a maid over to her neighbors. We haven't been caught yet, so call me the Ultimate Prank Caller."

A knock can be heard as a woman's voice calls out.

_"Hiiii! Is anyone home?"_

Akihiko, who was in the bathroom, exits to the sight of no one around to open the door.

"Where'd everyone go?"

_"Uh, hello?"_

"Hang on. I'll get the door."

As Akihiko opens the door, in front of him is a lady in her early 30s wearing a maid outfit and sporting high pigtails. The woman is astonished at how ripped Akihiko is until she removed the embarrassing thought.

"Welcome home, Master!"

"I, uh-"

"My name is Becky, and it's meow-velous to meet you!"

Hiding from them, Yukari watched in both embarrassment and entertainment as she witnesses Akihiko and Kawakami converse. _This is so fun to watch, but that maid costume is way too sultrous._

"It looks like your wife was correct. You seem to be frustrated and alone."

"My wife?" Akihiko hissed when he thought the group set him up. _Idiots._

Pretending to be Akihiko's cousins, Sae and Yu stop in front of the door.

"Excuse me, Aki-san, but- Oh my god!"

"Bro, I didn't know maids were your thing."

Kawakami turned and fell on her butt.

"Wha-who- I didn't know Niijima-san had brothers!"

"We're cousins. The entire bloodline can either be gray-haired or brown-haired."

"The hell you set me up for!?"

"Aki-san, and here I thought you were into cops. But now maids?"

Kawakami noticed red and white Roobaks in the corner as she can only recognize the only person she has met wearing Roobaks.

"Oh-kay, enough with the bantering, you three. I think I know who set this up."

Shiho, hiding in a closet, saw Kawakami pick up her shoes. _Ah, son of a bitch._

"Shiho Suzui, I know you're in here."

Shiho exits the closet along with the others. Kawakami huffed, then sighed in disbelief.

"If Amamiya and his friends can fool me with his "I'm a dad" excuse, then the whole "Aki Niijima being turned on by a maid" is far more believable than this."

Shiho crossed her arms and sighed as well. "I dunno if I should be glad or sad that I'm finally caught."

"How's your leg?"

"I'll manage. Again. And again."

"So what really is going on here?"

"Did you bring the maid outfits?"

"Yeah, why?" Now the Shujin teacher sneered at her former student.

Shiho walks out of the unit and returns with the extra outfits.

"If I remember correctly, these costumes are disposable. So...."

Shiho throws one at Chie, then Yu, and lastly Yukari.

"Holy shit, Yukari Takeba?"

"Ugh, I'm so done with people recognizing me everywhere I go."

"You're an award-winning actress. Of course, you'll be recognized."

Shiho shrugged after giving the costumes and pulled out 15,000 yen, surprising Kawakami.

"5,000 yen service charge, an extra 5,000 for the costumes.... and an extra 5,000 for giving Akihiko-san his good evening."

"You little-"

Before Akihiko can finish, Sae leaves along with Zenkichi, Sho (who is now laughing like a hyena), Chie, Yu, and Yukari. Shiho sports a smug grin to both of them as she walks to the door with keys in her hand.

"Good luck!"

After dressing up in their maid disguises, Yu, Yukari, and Chie make their way to Zenkichi's car.

"You owe me for this, Miss Suzui."

"I know." She cockily places both hands behind her head as they walk.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this again. The last time I wore this, K-"

"Y-Yukari-san?" Ken appears with a sleeping Koromaru and turns red at the sight of her.

"I'll handle this. Hey, Amada-san!" Shiho splits from the group as she distracts the flustered Ken, making Yukari and Chie facepalm.

"Remind me to kick Narukami's ass after this."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BONUS ART: Shadow Operatives (Pro-Thieves): Yu Narukami, Akihiko Sanada, Yukari Takeba, Chie Satonaka, Rise Kujikawa, Yosuke Hanamura**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I forgot to put the title of this chapter. Whoopsie-daisies.
> 
> So, two deities of death may be unleashed if the Sacrificial Lamb is in full succession. With their odd disguises in play in an effort to save the Phantom Thieves as well as expose Kirijo Corp's corruption, will Yu Narukami and his four-man team prevent the doomsday? Or will Lavenza's warning come true?
> 
> Stay tuned as the next chapter tackles on the Thieves' visit to Kirijo Fortress!


	33. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Realizing that the Sacrificial Lamb project may potentially create a worldwide apocalypse, Yu and his team devise a plan to stop it before it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay of the chapter. I got caught up with a few things.
> 
> Regarding the previous chapter, Yukari Takeba and Sadayo Kawakami are voiced by the same voice actress. So unless you've heard their speech styles matched with their personalities, you won't get confused.
> 
> Just pointing out some trivia. Let's get on with the story!

_**March 27, 20XX** _

_**Location: 10 kilometers away from Kirijo Fortress  
** _ _**Time: 2020 hours** _

In the Okumura limousine, Makoto texts Ann that they are en route to the Kirijo Fortress as they speak. Haru rewatches the news report of earlier this morning as Yusuke holds on to the artwork to make sure it doesn't get dented.

_"An update on the Kirijo scandal now indicated a new list of targets which include: Takuto Maruki, a former researcher on cognitive psience who served as a counselor for students in Shujin Academy; Shiho Suzui, a former volleyball protege whose leg cost her her future; Yukari Takeba, a close friend of Mitsuru Kirijo and award-winning actress known to portray Pink Argus in the Neo Featherman series; Rise Kujikawa, pop star known as Risette who is confirmed to be Yu Narukami's love interest; and Akihiko Sanada, another close friend who serves as private investigator and trainee for the Hokkaido Police Department."_

"Seems like Ren-kun wasn't kidding about this." Haru lamented as her eyes kept glued on the TV.

"Even Narukami-san and his group are in danger. For the fans of Takeba-san and Risette, they'll brush it off as hate towards them caused by Kirijo-san." Makoto sighed as she joined in watching.

"What if we don't make it out of here alive?"

"Haru?"

"W-What if they find out about us and-"

"For the most part, it seems they would already know. Considering that we are allies of Ren, I cannot help but think about what he said to us earlier this afternoon." Yusuke reminded them as looked outside the window.

As the trio draw near to the fortress, Aigis and Labrys flew next to the limo to serve as protection for them. With astonishment, Haru turned her attention away from the news and observed the two battle droids guard them.

"Mako-chan, look! Kirijo robots are flying next to us!" She pointed out like a curious child.

"I guess they are functioning for bodyguard purposes."

As they pull up near the gate, five soldiers aimed their guns at the limo as Aigis and Labrys stopped as well.

"Identification, please." Labrys spoke emotionlessly.

Haru, her driver, and Makoto give their IDs. Yusuke, on the other hand, provided the painting instead, which is good enough for the guards and the droids to let them pass through. As the gates open, it reveals a huge mansion that has a European touch to it. One half features Greek architecture due to how most of the Shadow Operatives' Personas were based off Greek mythology while the other features a Gothic infrastructure courtesy of Mitsuru's interest in the French culture and history. In the main doors are Mitsuru, Naoto, Junpei, and Kanji as they wait for the Thieves to go out of the vehicle.

"Tatsumi-san." Yusuke notified his presence.

"Weird, artistic boy who had the balls to paint Mitsuru-san nude." Kanji lifted his head up to avoid a nosebleed.

"Tatsumi, seriously.... can you control your dirty thoughts about women?" Mitsuru reprimanded him of his immaturity.

"Anyway, we'll give you a tour around the mansion. So don't even try to walk out of my sight." Naoto gave them a harsh instruction as she guided them to the hallways of the place.

"It seems incredible on how you mixed different European design into this mansion, Mitsuru-san." Yusuke is fascinated by the sight of the place and its interior design as he forms a frame with his fingers.

"You like art a lot, huh?" Junpei asked him with an annoyed curiosity.

"I was born with blood in my art, and I shall perish my art before I complete."

"You mean you were born an artist, and you will die an artist?" Junpei rearranged and rephrased what Yusuke said, much to the blue-haired eccentric's annoyance.

"That was exactly what I said."

As Naoto discussed the history of Kirijo Manor and discussed more on the history of it, Haru strays off to the kitchen without anyone knowing. She finds a few kitchen staff having problems in preparing a huge dish.

"Oh my! Do you need some help with it?" Haru asked as she approached them.

"Hey, it's Haru Okumura! President of Okumura Foods!" One of the staff recognized her as they slowly swarm around her.

"Um, I appreciate how you know me as such. But today, I am only here as Haru."

The staff apologized and immediately asked her opinion and guidance in serving _their_ dinner. Without hesitation...

"I would be much obliged!"

"Where's Okumura-san?" Naoto radioed one of the guards patrolling.

_"She's with the kitchen staff. Looks like she can't wait for the meal, though. Fuck it, now I'm starving."_

"Head over to the cafeteria and nab yourself a fruit."

She finished her talk with the guard as she turned to Makoto and Yusuke. "She's helping out the kitchen staff on your meals. I guess that's something that a food corporation heiress would be engaged to."

"It's something like that. Her father was the exact opposite of her." Makoto remembered about Kunikazu Okumura, who abused his own employees and nearly forced Haru to marry Sugimura, a malicious and narcissistic heir to a political family.

"I see. Well, feel free to look around, Niijima-san. But only with the confines of this room."

Yusuke, Kanji, and Mitsuru then walked their way to her room, with Junpei catching to them after taking a drinking break. Makoto's curiosity ranged from shock towards ancient artifacts to awe towards never-before-seen phenomena. Her eyes then turned to a small gun in a casing below a portrait of a blue-haired boy with headphones.

"This looks interesting.... as if it were a shrine."

"It was. Mitsuru-san told us about his influence as a person."

"Would you care to share me about this boy?"

Naoto urged Makoto to sit down and listen to her as she told the origin story.

"That boy is named Makoto Yuki, who lost his parents tragically at the age of ten in the Moonlight Bridge located in Iwatodai. After being under the care of relatives, he went off on his own to school in Gekkoukan High, which was half-run by Mitsuru herself. During his tenure with the school, he developed a bond with her as she was forced out of an agreed marriage to become a free spirit. He taught her how to be a normal person rather than stick with the sophisticated lifestyle that favors a lot of the wealthy and arrogant. On his case, he was a special friend.... to the point where he sacrificed himself to save everyone from a deadly Shadow attack on the humans."

Makoto looked at the portrait of the man who shares her name. Her thoughts then run back to Ren. _I really hope he doesn't end up like him.... Ren can be caring, but he's suicidal sometimes._

"Mitsuru looks at him as an inspiration and as a warning. She must stop these Shadows before Persona users like him die."

"Pardon me if I ask, Shirogane-san, but is he...." Makoto tried to make sure she sounded like she was curious instead of investigative.

"Yes. From her words until Iori's, Yuki there is the Wild Card."

"But why a gun though under his portrait?"

"They used those back in the day. Dubbed the 'Evoker', that was an artificial Persona summoner where you fire at an angle of your choice. That was the last thing he held before he made his sacrifice."

"When did he die?"

"Earlier this month, 9 years ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry I brought up a bad memory for her." Makoto bowed as Naoto held her shoulder.

"It's okay, Niijima-san."

Yusuke became irritated at how Kanji wasn't placing the painting on Mitsuru's bedroom wall.

"You're tilting it too much to the left! No, straighten it up a bit. Too much height!"

"For the love of God, make up your damn mind!"

"Do NOT rush art, Tatsumi-san."

Even Junpei seemed irritated. "Just hurry it up, Kanji! I'm trying hard not to bleed here!"

Mitsuru giggled as she stepped into her dressing area. "No peeking this way, Iori."

"Not helping, Mitsuru-senpai!"

After a few minutes, Yusuke yells in glee. "WONDERFUL!"

"Finally... about damn time."

Mitsuru then steps out of the dressing room, wearing a scarlet dress with her left shoulder exposed. Yusuke uses his fingers as a frame again, which annoys Kanji and Junpei even more.

"Sheesh, kid. You and Kanji are quite the weirdos I've met in my life." Obviously, Kanji was not happy with the comment as he smacked off Junpei's cap.

"You moron."

Mitsuru takes a look at the painting and remarks, "Never would I thought I could appreciate how dawn sexy I've become. Either that or I'm too stressed to notice my figure changing." She then turns to the boys. "Shall we dine?"

As the group meets up in the (huge) dining hall, they waited for their food as Haru leads the kitchen staff with an improved menu. Amazed by how the food was presented and tasted, everyone chowed it down like rabid beasts.

"Sorry, Haru," Makoto apologized as she grabbed a turkey leg, "but the food is so damn delicious!"

"No worries, Mako-chan! I'm just glad all of you loved it." She chimed.

"I can't believe this is far more delicious than my cooking." Yukiko hung her head in shame. "Now I know why I'm not put in cooking duty a lot."

"Sorry, Yukiko-senpai." Kanji pats her shoulder to reassure her. "I'm sure you'll find the right guy who can appreciate your cooking."

"You know that I know that what you're telling me is pure bullshit, Kanji-kun." Yukiko gave her signature cold expression.

"It appears that Amagi-san is looking more beautiful when she gives off a treacherous vibe." Yusuke commented, which made Yukiko embarrassed.

"Oh, shut up."

As Mitsuru was about to take another bite in the wagyu beef, she hears a notification from Aigis.

_"Mitsuru-san, there is an unidentified vehicle coming towards the gate. Shall I open fire at the intruders?"_

"Not yet, Aigis. I wanna know their identification first." She ordered the droid.

"Who could be coming here at this hour?" Naoto asked.

"I have no idea, Shirogane."

_"Mitsuru-san, they are from Victoria's Housekeeping Services."_

"About damn time they came here. I called for their assistance five days ago to clean this place up."

What Mitsuru just did was let the Trojan Horse enter.

As Narukami and the others go down and bid Zenkichi farewell, they approach the door in their disguises as they see Junpei waiting outside. Being the idiot that he is, Junpei spots them and finally lets his nose bleed.

"Holy shit! I didn't know you hired three beautiful maids!" Junpei shouted like an excited child.

"We apologize on behalf of the company, Mister....."

"Suave. Call me Mister-"

"Iori! Stop delaying them!"

"Sorry, Mitsuru-senpai." Junpei then escorts Yu, Chie, and Yukari to the dining hall. As they arrive, Yukiko then leaned towards Kanji's ear.

"They look so funny."

"Yeah. Especially the middle one. Looks like a bodybuilding chick than a gentle maid."

"Maybe she's Russian? Pfftt..... Snrrkkk..... Russian bodybuilder.... Hahahahahahahaha!"

And thus Yukiko begins her laughing fit as Mitsuru shakes her head and allows them to introduce themselves.

"My name is Junko Haisata. You can call me Jenny!" Yukari forced a cheerful voice that matched Kawakami's Becky persona.

"I am Hamuko Matsunaga! Call me by my cutie name of Candy!" Chie forced an even more cheerful voice that would put her in utter embarrassment for life.

And finally, it was Yu's turn. "I'm Gertrude Watanabe. Call me Gerry."

Haru then leaned towards Makoto for her silent comments. "That Gerry girl is scary to look at."

"Agreed, Haru. Agreed."

"Well, your boss seems to be quite an incompetent fellow. Anyway, I want Candy and Jenny cleaning the barracks in the back. Do not touch anything that has a red logo nor go inside a blast door by accident. Understood?"

Yukari and Chie nodded.

"As for you, Gerry..... Would you mind giving my dear friend Kenzo Manahashi his back massage?"

As if on cue, Manahashi X walks in and protests big time.

"Like hell, I will allow a Russian to give me a back massage. My entire spine could break with a finger touch."

"Don't be such a crybaby. And that is payback for slipping your thing in me."

Everyone around her made awkward coughs and whistles to indicate that she said something that wasn't supposed to be said. Mitsuru shakes it off and sends Chie and Yukari towards the barracks while Yu accompanies Manahashi to the living room. Even with the disguise being too obvious, Yu tried his best to make an impression of a girl.

"Is there something you want to do, Master?" Yu spoke as he remember the last time someone freaked out to his versatility in impressions.

"Uh, n-n-no..... Nothing at all. Just do what Kirijo-san told you." Manahashi stuttered as he thought in his head. _Damn Kirijo._

_**Location: Kirijo Fortress - Barracks  
** _ _**Time: 2330 hours** _

Akihiko and Sho arrive in the shadows and avoid detection as the door to the back area is swung open by Chie.

"You look like a kid cosplaying as an adult." Akihiko teased Chie.

"Not. Funny. Master." Chie pouted as Sho snickered.

"See? You call me Master a lot, so the maid outfit looks cute on you."

Chie groaned as she guided them to the barracks. When they entered and reunited with Yukari, they notice there are no guards around the area.

"No guards. Something's not right." Sho commented on the lack of security the barracks had.

"Agreed. Everything feels.... open." Yukari added.

As the group wandered around further, they find one of the offices and search for clues there. Akihiko and Sho stayed on guard in case anyone shows up while Chie and Yukari began cleaning up the office for intel. Chie discovers a report about the Kyoto incident and how Mitsuru sent Kirijo Anti-shadow Countermeasure Service to deal with it.

"A cover-up mission....."

She began reading the report until Yukari joined her in reading. In the report alone, the targets involved were detailed on how they were disposed of. What caught their interest is that the incident had other plans as well.

_Target: Tohru Adachi  
Species: Human  
Threat: Very High  
Objective: Kill Tohru Adachi before or after he enters Ground Zero.  
Status: Terminated. March 17, 20XX_

_Target: Ryu Kurosawa  
Species: Human  
Threat: Moderate  
Objective: Assassinate Ryu Kurosawa for betrayal of trust towards the Kirijo Corporation  
Status: Terminated. March 18, 20XX_

"So she did murder Kurosawa-san.... No wonder I couldn't get a hold of him back in Setsumagi." Yukari muttered as they looked for more files.

Suddenly, the group hears noises and hides. Approaching their path is Naoto, who calls out for someone's presence. They outwit her by sneaking to the lower floor, but soon wished they hadn't. After entering one of the rooms, they discover a chambered device with capsules in the center that resemble crucifixes. Akihiko and Yukari gave off angry looks while Chie and Sho took caution and looked for any possible traps.

"This must be that Sacri-something Lamb crap." Sho said as Akihiko and Yukari gave an approving hum.

"Never thought that this thing is Ikutski-based." Yukari muttered under her breath.

"It's modified, though. So we gotta bust this thing and f-"

Before Akihiko could finish talking, tentacles caught onto the group and hoisted them to the ceiling. Sounds of clapping can be heard from where they entered.

"Well done in discovering this device." Manahashi XX appears as Maruki XX follows up.

"I never thought that an infiltration like this would happen too easily."

All Akihiko can do was curse. "Fuck."

_**Location: Kirijo Fortress - Mansion  
** _ _**Time: 2340 hours** _

Yu managed to subdue Manahashi X and got out of his disguise without anyone noticing him. He then contacts Ren, who is on standby back in Tokyo.

"We're in."

_"Good. We'll prep the Phantom Falcon in a few minutes."_

"You know, Suzui was right. You do value that chopper a lot."

_"Says the man who bought a yacht for Rise's birthday."_

"Touche. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

After ending the call, he slowly makes his way to the third floor of the mansion and disables the security.

"Damn, I'm good."

After doing so, he notices a blue butterfly pass by and disappear until he comes face to face with Yukiko.

"Yu-kun."

"Yukiko."

"What brings you here.... uninvited?" Her tone was icy, but Yu made sure he kept his cool.

"Finding intel. And I'm not here to fight anyone unless it's necessary."

Yukiko stares at him until she lets him go.

"Listen," she talked to him, "I'm not a traitor, if you see me like that."

"Why would I?"

"While we continued dinner...."

_15 minutes earlier...._

Yukiko finally stopped her laughing fit as Fuuka arrived with her laptop.

"Um, Mitsuru-san... you may want to see this...."

Mitsuru and the others put their eyes on the laptop as the monitor showed them something that enraged the redhead.

 **50 million yen for Kill/Capture of Mitsuru Kirijo - National Diet** **Confirms**

"Goddamnit!" Mitsuru shoves back the laptop to Fuuka. "Shirogane, get that machine starting now."

"Roger."

"Tatsumi, Iori.... tell the men to gear up. If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get."

Makoto then asked with a tinge of fear. "Uh, what war are we talking about?"

"The National Diet wants me dead for such crimes that were pinned against me!"

"My sister is a defense attorney. She can help you in proving the accusations false." Makoto made her proposal a bit believable.

"How!?"'

Knowing that if she gave an unpleasing answer to Mitsuru, their mission will be a failure. Makoto then spoke up with a touch of regret to herself.

"She can rig the trial in your favor. She did before as a prosecutor, so she can do it again as a defense attorney."

Mitsuru then thought it through. "Alright. But why tell me this?"

By accident, Haru blurted out. "So we can prove our friends that they're wrong about judging you."

Yusuke balled his hand into a fist as he kept his wince invisible. Makoto kicked Haru's leg under the table.

Yukiko notices Yu (without his costume) dashing upstairs and took this as a chance to leave them alone to go to the restrooms. "Please excuse me....."

"And I'm not saying you're a traitor. It's just..... I dunno." Yukiko sighed.

"You joined her out of blackmail, remember?"

"What else am I gonna do? You convinced me to stay with the Inn rather than abandoned it, and I am grateful for that. But now...." She began crying. ".... what will I do? The Inn is one of the places everyone can go and hide when the Shadows attack. But I'm not there, and neither is anyone capable of helping the Inn. If the Shadows kill the people in there, it's my fault. If I don't join Mitsuru-san, it's still my fault."

Yu gives her a warm hug as he reassured her. "It's okay, Yukiko. Things aren't going to end well, regardless. But that's what we're here for: to stop the apocalypse from happening."

Yukiko lets him go. "Okay, Yu-kun. What do you plan on doing now?"

_"Hey, Yukiko-senpai. Where are ya?"_

"Sorry, Kanji. Just came out of the restroom."

 _"Do me a solid and help out Mitsuru-san. She and Okumura are about to give a beat down against each other."_ Kanji warned her as a fight is about to start.

Yukiko turned to Yu and pats his shoulder. "There's an emergency exit on the second floor. Near the leisure room. Go."

Yu then makes a run for it as the mansion suddenly shakes.

Back in the dining hall, Mitsuru and Haru exchanged words against each other as the issue about the Phantom Thieves is suddenly through the roof.

"It seems that you were really concerned about Amamiya after all." Mitsuru sternly made her accusation.

"He told us you were plotting against him and the entire Japan." Haru clarified, enraging Mitsuru.

"You dare come to my mansion with that knowledge implanted on your head!?"

"If you are only out to seek vengeance, then you are just proving our friend right that you are nothing but a terrorist!"

"I cannot imagine how much guts you built up to murder your own father."

What Mitsuru did was snap a nerve on Haru, bringing her kindness into immediate intimidation.

"Talk about Father like that one more time, and I will make you regret being birthed by a woman who was abused by her lover."

"Don't bullshit me, _Phantom Thief_."

Haru's patience grows thinner.

"I am certainly not bullshitting, but I will not hesitate!"

Makoto holds down Haru while Yusuke holds Mitsuru down.

"Can you two stop it already!?" Fuuka tries to mediate but to no use.

Mitsuru elbows Yusuke and pulls out her rapier from under the table. "I trusted you, Kitagawa-kun."

"Whatever you think was my business on the night of me painting you, it truly was for my art and not the Phantom Thief Business."

"Can you two just fucking stop now, please?" Makoto was holding her temper.

"Labrys, take our guests to their 'room'. We'll have to tighten our security."

"What's the matter, Miss Kirijo?" Labrys activates Chaos Mode in preparation.

"We're gonna be expecting intruders."

As Labrys approaches Makoto, a blue flame suddenly engulfs the brunette as she switches from her decent clothing to her Phantom Thief attire.

"Threat identified."

"Shit. Agnes!"

" **You read my mind, milady.** "

With just a flash of a Atomic Flare, the entire place rocked. Yusuke, Mitsuru, Labrys, and (unfortunately) Haru were thrown away from Makoto's location, causing the remaining Phantom Thieves to transform and defend their teammate while Mitsuru and Labrys engage in combat with them.

"Artemisia!"

"Ariadne!"

"Lucy!"

"Gorokichi!"

Yu dashes out from the second floor and engages with a few soldiers after the alarms start blaring. After eliminating without using his Personas, he sneaks his way to the barracks only to be face to face with Kanji, Naoto, and Junpei.

"End of the line, Narukami-senpai." Naoto warned him as she raised her gun at him.

"Go ahead, Naoto. I dare you." He challenged her as she lets a bullet graze his cheek.

"Hmm... Shaking already?"

Kanji and Junpei summon their Personas in case Yu does something funny.

"Takeji Zaiten!"

"Trismegistus!"

"Do something funny, and we won't hold back."

Yu flashes a devious grin as he knows which Persona to go for that can withstand Fire, Electric, and Gun attacks. "Mother Harlot!"

"This isn't gonna end well...."

"Looks like we're missing someone..." Yu wondered until he sensed a Gatling gun behind him.

"Firing machine gun!"

Aigis unloads her rounds at Yu, who nearly got hit by a few of them.

"Piece of cake."

"Surrender now, Yu Narukami, or be incapacitated."

Yu pulls out his katana and smiles cockily. "Try me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two battles begin while a third is bound to happen. What do you think will happen to everyone as the Battle of Kirijo Fortress begins?
> 
> As for the new Phantom Thieves' helicopter name, it is dubbed as the Phantom Falcon coz it's been tricked out to be sharp and stealthy.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Battle for Prevention"!


	34. Battle for Prevention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Hell has broken loose after the infiltration missions of both Team Narukami and Team Makoto have been compromised and engaged in battle. With everyone cornered and confronted, all Persona users involved will now have a taste of what will come to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The attempt to stop the apocalypse has begun! Will Yu Narukami successfully prevent it, or will Lavenza's other condition be proven true?
> 
> Let's begin!

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kirijo Fortress  
Time:0003 hours** _

Yu turns around to slash Aigis as he commands Mother Harlot to take care of the trio blocking his way from entering the barracks. Having a difficult time in defeating the monstrous Persona of Yu Narukami, Naoto stop firing her gun and summons Yamato Sumeragi to unleash a Megidola spell, giving Kanji an advantage to use The Man's Way onto it when it was not focused on him. Junpei, on the other hand, picked up his bat and attempts to swing it onto Yu, who spots him in a split second before pushing Aigis to replace him in the hit.

"Damage sustained from Iori-san." Aigis blankly spoke which Junpei can detect as a hostile manner of speaking.

"H-Hey, my bad! Narukami got ya switched!"

Both didn't notice that Yu dropkicks Aigis onto Junpei and calls back Mother Harlot for another Persona. "Beelzebub!"

Towering the crew is a giant fly with hooks in its hands as it unleashes Maeigaon onto them. Yamato Sumeragi gets hit as Naoto drops to her knees while Kanji gets staggered after taking the hit. Junpei managed to dodge it while Aigis withstood the attack as if nothing happened.

"Don't you guys know what the plan is!?" Yu challenged them.

"Yu-senpai, I am not going to risk the entire Japan to be attacked by Shadows anymore!" Naoto retorted, prompting Yu to challenge her more.

"What's the matter, Naoto? I thought you believe in a justice where there are no biases and deceptions!"

"This isn't biased nor deceiving!"

"I don't see how you willingly want me dead is unbiased and not deceptive."

Yu unleashes Maeigaon again, this time sending everyone flying.

"Mitsuru is just using you all! She's summoning an apocalypse with that project!" He warned them.

"How would you know!? What fucking information do you have!?" Naoto asked as Aigis activates Orgia Mode.

"How would you all react if I say it will destroy the portal rather than close it? How sure are you that Kenzo Manahashi and Takuto Maruki's counterpart are not scheming anything!?"

Aigis charges onto Yu, who sidesteps on time for her to bowl onto Kanji and Naoto. Junpei swings his bat onto Yu's leg and nearly gets his head sliced off had it not been for his instincts.

"Jeez, Narukami! I get it that we're both enemies at this point, but don't fucking kill me!"

"Made you look, though." Yu headbutts Junpei, who gets unconscious.

Yu makes a run for it to the barracks until his arm is pulled by Naoto, who tries to talk to him first.

"Senpai..... don't you want to live in a world where these absurdities do not bother us anymore?"

Yu gave her a nod before taunting her. "You picked the wrong team, if that is your objective."

"If you're willing to go the hard way, will you be responsible for the blood that will be on your hands when it happens?"

"That's why I'm here: to stop it from happening in the first place."

Naoto gave more thought and remembered what he said.

"You said it will cause an apocalypse..... what do you mean by that?"

Yu carefully spoke the words. "Midnight Phenomenon." Mixing both the Dark Hour and the Midnight Fog is a bit simpler than just saying both.

Naoto then leans onto a wall as she recovers while Kanji holds his head in pain. He sees Narukami dash past him and attempts to summon his Persona, but she orders him to not attack.

"Are we not going to go after the target?" Aigis bellowed as she walks back to them.

"No.... I'm more intrigued at what he has to offer. He is the Seeker of Truth, after all."

_**Location: Kirijo Fortress - Mansion  
** _ _**Time: 0014 hours** _

"HI-YAH!" Labrys yells as she swings her axe onto Haru's axe. Lucky for the latter, the Gilgamesh Axe is as durable as Labrys' battleaxe despite its size.

"Take this!" Yusuke swings his katana as it clashes onto Mitsuru's rapier, to which she sighed.

"Good grief, why am I always battling the ones with swords?"

Makoto unloads a series of kicks onto the incoming soldiers, who were ordered not to use guns in capturing them. She would then be in combat with Manahashi X, who charges at her with gauntlets.

"Two can play at that game!" he jeered as Makoto kicked him in the jaw.

"Better watch that mouth of yours."

Labrys then summons Ariadne for a round of Beast Weaver to which Haru counters it with Lucy's Riot Gun.

"Stand down, Haru Okumura, or you will be considered as a threat." Labrys demanded.

"That's Noir to you, you subservient machine!" Haru exclaims as she pulls out a grenade launcher, which surprises Mitsuru while she is fighting Yusuke.

_Shiho Suzui with a machine gun, and now Haru Okumura with a grenade launcher? I'd be damned if one of the Phantom Thieves uses a laser gun, at this point._

"Mapsiodyne!" Haru orders Lucy for a Psychokinetic attack on both Mitsuru and Labrys as they get hit with the purple blast. Yusuke takes this as an advantage to unleash Brave Blade onto Mitsuru, who retaliated with Vorpal Blade. Blades clashed once again, Yusuke looked at Mitsuru dead in the eye as he growled.

"You would dare take away our leader because of your selfish need for security!?"

"You damn well know how much of a burden this all is to me, Kitagawa!"

"But by submitting to your desire to keep the world free from Shadows.... to the point where you would rather kill your own allies for that power.... you are no different than the adults we have faced to change their hearts!" Yusuke cried out as he slashes Mitsuru in the torso.

"Ngh! Damnit!" Mitsuru hissed as Yusuke raises his H&K 416 assault rifle on her.

"Heed our words, Mitsuru-san, for this will be our calling card to you."

Before he could speak further, he narrowly dodges Labrys' battleaxe as Mitsuru took the opportunity to impale his thigh. Crying in pain, Yusuke attempts to kill her instead.

"Fox!"

"Fox, don't!"

In an instant, Yusuke is rendered unconscious by Mitsuru after she smacks his head with a tray. Haru then looks at Makoto, who is still battling Manahashi X. She now has to deal with Labrys and Mitsuru before a soldier knocks her unconscious. Makoto falls last after she gets tranquilized instead of beaten into unconsciousness.

"Apologies for my rude hosting, but you won't be leaving in one piece. Take them to the barracks' prison hall."

Meanwhile in the barracks, Yu cautiously makes his way down as he battled more soldiers. After reaching onto a clerical area of the place, he finds an unused radio and immediately tries to tune it to their frequency. He then gets the message of Mitsuru ordering the soldiers to imprison the Phantom Thieves as more soldiers come to his way. Disposing of the enemies, Yu makes his way downstairs and finds Yukari, Akihiko, and Chie suspended in mid-air.

"Hey! HEY!" He tried calling their attention until a body was thrown at him. The body is then identified as Sho, who is revealed to be poisoned after his torso showed a greenish-black hue. As Yu applies Amrita Shower on him via Isis, Manahashi XX appears right behind him.

"And thus I have captured thee, Yu Narukami." He poetically said with a sadistic grin on his face. "You like what I did to him? He was being erratic and restless so I gave him something to keep him quiet. He won't be summoning anything at all."

Yu then lets Sho rest and turns to him. "You want me? You got me." He points his sword at Manahashi XX, who extends his hand out. "Maruki."

Yukari, Akihiko, and Chie began to find difficulty in getting out of the vice grips the tendrils have on them. Yu began to sweat as he now realizes he's going against two men from another dimension who are purely diabolical. He challenged them cautiously as he stayed vigilant of his surroundings.

"What's wrong? Your world already too small for your little science project?"

"Our world has already begun the merging with the Metaverse, and it seems fitting that we will do the same to this world and the next worlds after this."

"Why bother planning all of this!? What's your end goal?" His tone went colder as he spots Maruki XX walking in.

"Every single day, humanity brings itself to destruction with their ignorance and desire to be living in a problem-free world. After Akira gave his life up to revert my spell and place everything back to normal, I realized that no one is worth having the perfect world." Maruki XX spoke this with vile bitterness in his tone as he summons more tendrils. "Please, Narukami... do us a favor and just die."

"We promise we'll make it quick."

Yu then carefully analyzes the battle. _Summoning Izanagi-no-Okami is going to be difficult with the three hanging around and Sho resting. I can try Lucifer, but I am not in range for Morning Star. Beelzebub can work, but his Megidolaon spell would leave me open for a strike._

"Azatoth."

"Attila."

_I might be overthinking things, but if I wait for the right time....._

"Hold him down."

"Brave Blade!"

Yu then gets his chance and summons the multi-headed serpent to challenge the Guiding Tendrils and the incoming colossal blade. "YAMATO-NO-OROCHI!"

The demon freezes the environment on the spot as Narukami engages in a blade fight with Maruki XX while his Persona puts Manahashi XX immobile for now. What they didn't know is that Yamato-No-Orochi's Ice Age froze the tentacles holding the three hostage, and they broke out in time to battle Manahashi XX.

"Caesar! Ziodyne!"

"Haraedo-no-Okami! Let's show this bastard the Dragon!"

Before Yukari could summon her Persona, Narukami orders her to rig the PA system and let the whole fortress hear the battle happening.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that reality kills this world when it leads you to too many destructive phenomena?!" Maruki growled as he summons Azatoth for Cosmic Flare.

"It's not worth the chance to let go of that easily! I'd rather have this burden on me instead of letting things be free against my will!" Yu summons Cu Chulainn to withstand the blast.

Right on time, the chamber is hacked for their audio to be heard all over.

"Think of it this way: when you die, all of your friends can die with you so you don't have to bear that responsibility anymore. Once we're finished with the project, your soul can sit back and relax as billions of people will die for their inaction to help themselves...."

"I'd rather not die then. Might disappoint my future wife if she finds out I've went on a suicide mission."

"Right... that whore of a woman who had the balls to wound me in the leg before Manahashi crippled her for good." Maruki XX flashed a grin, which pissed Yu off.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Narukami, stay focused! He's not talking about our Rise!" Chie scolded him as she takes a Ziodyne from Herod.

"Yes, Narukami. Stay focused. Otherwise, you will be the main reason of this mission's failure." Manahashi XX taunted him as the battle went on.

In the security room, Yukari then finds the frequency of the Phantom Thieves' radio while taking out guards with a pistol she found.

"Come on.... come on!" She grew impatient as she kept pulling the trigger. "Stupid machine!"

_".....he.......damnit.... there..."_

Yukari's eyes widened as she was nearing their frequency. After a few turns in the knob...

 _"Is anyone hearing this? Narukami? Come in!"_ Ren's voice can be heard.

"Amamiya! It's me, Yukari! Where are you now?!"

_"We're already waiting for you guys. Are you good to go?"_

"Narukami is battling Maruki while the others are fighting Manahashi. I dunno what happened to your teammates, but I am thinking they already got screwed." Yukari shot off a few more rounds.

_"Sit tight. Rescue team is on your way!"_

She can heard the helicopter whirling as she deeply sighed in relief.

"Be here soon, guys...."

In the entrance of the barracks, Naoto and Kanji watches Mitsuru and a few soldiers with Noir, Queen, and Fox held captive.

"They're not dead, right?" Kanji asked with concern.

"What's it to you, Tatsumi?" Mitsuru hisses as the PA echoes all over the place.

_"Do you actually believe Kirijo will spare the ones who teamed up with her? It's obvious that she has plans to dispose of them already the moment we get you and Ren Amamiya onto the Lamb?"_

_"You spineless motherfuckers!"_

_"For that irritable Shirogane, I already made sure that her 'justice' will be served soon after this. She will be pointed out as the true mastermind of this terrorism act and Mitsuru has been blackmailed big time."_

_CLANG!_

_"For those dumbasses Tatsumi, Iori, and Amagi.... why the hell should we care about their loved ones? As if all of them will live long enough to see their dying, pathetic faces when the soldiers will kill them and cover it up as a Shadow attack."_

_CLANG!_

_"As for the rest of you..... maybe I'll pull your innards inside out for the fun of it."_

Hearing enough, Naoto aimed her gun at Mitsuru as Kanji helps Junpei up for a battle stance. Yukiko appears with one of Mitsuru's hunting rifles and takes aim behind her.

"So we were expendable all along.... Why, Mitsuru?" Naoto felt betrayed.

"I will not stand to have your emotions get onto you right now." Her cold response wasn't what everyone wanted.

"You bitch! You're fine with all of this then!?" Kanji furiously yelled.

_"What those idiots don't know is that we will be opening up the Shadow world in the process, meaning the harbinger of death during the Full Moon and the Midnight Fog phenomena will be unleashed to wreck havoc."_

_"So I've heard, and I will not allow that to happen in this world!"_

"You're planning to summon back Nyx!?" Junpei picked up his bat as he looks at Mitsuru with anger. "You plan on breaking the VERY THING YUKI GAVE HIMSELF UP FOR!?"

"Sacrifices must be made in the process, but it is the way to ensure that K-"

"Fuck your family bloodline bullshit! You're no better than the old geezer himself!" Kanji got madder while Yukiko broke her silence.

"Summoning Izanami to allow hell on Earth has got to be the most evil thing you've ever done, Kirijo-san! You betrayed not only your own family but the other Persona users as well!"

After saying this, Yukiko fires the rifle and places a bullet on Mitsuru's leg. Catching the escorting guards by surprise, Naoto and the boys tackle them down and pick up the droids' controller as they put them back to normal. Fuuka arrives on time to witness everyone standing up against Mitsuru before Yukiko instructs her to bring the three Thieves into a safe place to recover.

"Mitsuru Kirijo, the corrupted empress of false security...." Yukiko spoke as she kept the rifle aimed on Mitsuru's head, ".... your days of deceit and manipulation towards the public are numbered."

Junpei followed up. "Your selfishness to keep your name untainted has become the epitome of chaos that resulted in the deaths of thousands."

"Thus on behalf of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, we will punish you enough to make you admit to your crimes once and for all and put an end to the mass destruction you have built." Naoto inserted.

"From, your very own Shadow Operatives." Kanji finished as Labrys and Aigis focus on her.

"It seems you have been the true betrayer all along, Mitsuru-san." Aigis finally spoke with anger.

"Looks like you won't be looking at the sun for the rest of your life." Labrys mocked her as she crunched the grass on her hand.

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, Artemisia spawns but with a different color scheme. Rather than have the scarlet, blue, and silver motif, the Persona now sports a black, gold, and red color.

"ARTEMISIA DIAVOLICA PICARO!"

Everyone is then impaled by icicles from the Mabufudyne spell she unloaded onto them. Yukiko and Junpei bleed as Naoto and Kanji struggle to get out of their ice traps. As for Aigis and Labrys, their torsos have been impaled and they are slowly shutting down form the intruding cold in their circuits.

"You insolent waywards! You dare defy me!?" She picks up the radio and alerts the guards of a Level 5 Lockdown. "NO ONE ESCAPES THE PLACE! UNDERSTOOD!?"

She then marches her way down to the barracks.

Back in the Lamb Chamber, Yu managed to subdue Maruki temporarily while Chie and Akihiko were bested by Manahashi XX. At this point, there are no more words needed to be exchanged as the two square it off.

"Pyrojack! Maragidyne!"

"Babba Yaga! Eigaon!"

Both attacks countered, and then they cast another round of spells.

"Genbu! Bufudyne!"

" **Mussolini!** Vacuum Wave!"

Chie wakes up and drags both Akihiko and Sho out of the fighting zone before they got frozen.

"Norn! Phanta Rei!"

" **Kronos!** Freidyne!"

The place shook again, and while Yu and Manahashi traded attacks.....

Akihiko and Chie are suddenly arguing after the former hatched a plan.

"No way, Master! I am not going to leave you behind here!" Chie protested as Akihiko cracked his knuckles.

"It's gotta be the best way, Satonaka. Once I reset the entire power grid of the fortress, the machine will be stuck without a power source for a short while."

"I get that part, but why do you have to do it alone!?"

"It'd be a hassle if there are too many of us. Bring Minazuki with you, reunite with Yukari and fend off any soldiers up our asses until Amamiya's crew get here." He ordered, giving Chie no choice but to go with it.

"Come on, Sho-kun. You may not have a Persona for a while, but don't pull us down." She told him as he tried to throw a pun in return.

"Either gravity is my new lover, or I just want to lay down and kiss the dirt."

Akihiko shook his head as he made his way to the power room, hoping that he won't run into any grunts with guns.

_**Location: 40 kilometers SW of Tokyo  
** _ _**Time: 0107 hours** _

"We only got a 20-minute window to back up Narukami, shut down the project for good, and put Mitsuru behind bars.... Stay alert!"

_"I love how you bark orders at us, Ren.... but kindly tell me why the fuck are you and Suzui in another helicopter!?"_

"Sorry, Akechi. Closed-doors deal between us only."

As Akechi, Morgana, the Yoshizawa twins, and Maruki pilot the Phantom Falcon, Ren and Shiho pilot a Kirijo-owned helicopter that was parked up in the helipad near the TV station. Although the two agreed to perform their Showtime again, one thing puts Shiho into anxiety mode.

"You're sure we'll land in a good spot, right? The last thing I need is breaking my knee further...." Shiho muttered.

"Relax, Shiho. If anything, I'm gonna be the one breaking knees this time." Ren tried to reassure her but gets a scolding from her instead.

"That better not be your plan or I won't feel sorry for you on that!"

 _"Senpai, please do me a favor and don't be reckless."_ Sumire heard him and gave her boyfriend a scolding as well. Maruki adds in his comments.

_"Amamiya-san, it's bad enough I had to deal with Sumire-san here with her sister's death. Do NOT let me deal with her if you suddenly die."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"You're sometimes a handful, Sumire."_

_"I didn't ask you, Goro!"_

Ren just laughed as he blares his radio onto Yukari or anyone who is active. "Come in, Silver Team. This is Phantom Fury. Over."

_"Where are you guys!? Chie and I are keeping watch on Sho while we're getting hammered by gunmen!"_

"Relax, Pink Argus. We're inbound already."

As the group flies towards the fortress, they reach 20 kilometers close to it. But Morgana notices a few flames flying towards them.

"Guys, something's coming at us!" He warned.

 _"They got S.A.M. rockets stationed! Bank out!"_ Ren commanded as the choppers were spared of the missiles.

"That was close." Kasumi blurted out before spotting another set of missiles. "Incoming!"

The choppers bank again and barely escaped the rockets this time.

 _"We're gonna get knocked outta the sky if they keep trailing us!"_ Shiho panicked.

"I got this. Diego, shake off the rockets from us!"

" **With pleasure, El Gato!** "

Diego then endlessly unleashes Magarudyne to sweep the missiles off them. As the choppers grow closer, the missiles are now replaced by soldiers wielding RPGs.

"Motherfucker." Ren cursed as he saw them using his Third Eye. "We got RPGs in front of us..."

 _"None of us have firepower to mow them down, Joker."_ Morgana commented until Shiho spoke up.

"I got an idea. Give me rope or something."

As Ren points out the rope for Shiho to grab, he realizes what she's planning.

"Wait. Right now?"

"Yeah. Let me fly!"

Ren then directs his chopper forward as Shiho is hanging on with the Pecheneg MG in her hand.

"Suck on this!" She yells as she unloads the entire drum mag on the soldiers as Ren takes them higher.

As the crew in the Phantom Falcon watch, they notice Shiho trying to make the logo of the Phantom Thieves, which then materialized with ice as she and Ren get out of the chopper, causing it to crash onto the ground with full force.

"Diamond, clear out the rooms of the mansion and make sure you secure the place for any survivors to be rescued." He donned the authoritative mask of Joker.

"Roger that, Joker."

 _"I see you had a little fun. Suzui's star managed to glow, but not entirely gold."_ Maruki made them notify the event.

"Place looks secure." Shiho then hears Ren calling her out.

"Diamond! We got a situation."

As she ran to Ren's location, she gasps in shock as she sees multiple Persona users hit with ice shards.

"P-P-Please.... help...." Yukiko calls for help as she is slowly fading due to blood loss.

"Amamiya!" Naoto waves her bleeding arm as he approaches her.

"What happened?"

Before she can answer, the hacked PA system gives off another audio recording.

_"Shame that you're alone this time, Narukami. You don't look like you're hindering, though."_

_"Over my dead body! Like hell I will give myself up!"_

"Narukami."

"Help him out before it's too late...." Naoto begged for him to save Narukami before he gets overpowered. As Sumire and the rest arrive, Ren immediately gave out orders.

"Violet, Angel, you're coming with me on this one. Maruki, you and Mona go for healing duties. Crow, you and Diamond are on perimeter duty. Anyone charges in, subdue or kill them."

As Akechi, Shiho, Maruki, and Morgana assist the wounded operatives, Ren and the Yoshizawa twins traverse their way down to the barracks' underbelly. They can only hope they arrive in time to save Narukami.

Yu begins to wear out as he endlessly uses his energy to keep himself on his toes against Manahashi XX, but the tyrant is too strong for him as he unleashes another Persona.

" **Blackbeard!** Maragidyne!"

Unfortunately, Yu accidentally switched to Baal and took damage from the attack. Manahashi XX grins at the sight of Yu finally getting hit as he summons another Persona.

" **Stonewall!** Megaton Raid!"

Yu attempts to stop the attack but is hit harder than ever. Trying to stand up, he feels himself getting wrapped by something until he realizes what is the wrapper.

"Son of a b-" His mouth is closed by a tendril as he muffles the last word.

"Uh, uh, uh..." Maruki wagged his finger as Ren and the twins arrive.

"MANAHASHI!" Kasumi impulsively charges onto him as Ren and Sumire deal with the other Maruki.

"So.... we finally meet." Maruki XX can only say as he slams Narukami into the left crucifix.

"Joker...." Sumire held his hand as he nods at her.

"We're ending this for good, you bastard!"

Yu calls the two out as the glass lid descends slowly. "Don't stop fighting! It's all a trap! Don't show wea-" No one can hear his voice as a strange gas blasts onto his area, putting him unconscious. Maruki XX then taunts the couple.

"So.... shall we dance?"

All Ren and Sumire can do now is hope they don't lose to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Yu Narukami already installed to the first crucifix of the Sacrificial Lamb, can Ren Amamiya, Sumire Yoshizawa, and Kasumi Yoshizawa XX hold their ground on the second round of the battle of prevention?
> 
> Side note: "Picaro" means rogue, so Mitsuru is now a rogue Persona user due to her actions. Having "Diavolica" paired with the Picaro puts her into an antagonistic point.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Down To The Last Shot", as Ren and the Thieves go all out!


	35. Down to the Last Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> With Mitsuru's agenda exposed, Naoto and the others turn against her only to trigger Artemisia's rogue nature and nearly kill them all.
> 
> Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke get injured and are captured before they were escorted to safety by Fuuka.
> 
> Yu Narukami fails to prevent the initial startup of the Sacrificial Lamb project. Ren and the Yoshizawa twins begin to engage with the men from the other dimension to finish what Narukami started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> The third chapter for the Battle at Kirijo Fortress arc is here! Will they succeed or fail?
> 
> On to the story!

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kirijo Fortress - Underground Barracks  
Time: 0121 hours** _

"RAOUL!"

"ELLA!"

"AZATOTH!"

Ren and Sumire summon their Personas as they clash with Maruki XX while Kasumi deals with Manahashi XX.

"GUINIVERE!"

"ATTILA!"

In a matter of seconds, the barracks shook like crazy as the amount of power unleashed by them is too strong for the entire place to handle. Sadly, it isn't enough to actually bust the Sacrificial Lamb in the process.

"You should have stayed at your little hole, Yoshizawa!" Manahashi taunted Kasumi as he attacks her with Brave Blade.

"I could say the same to you, you fucking bastard!" She snarled as she uses Makougaon to keep her distance.

"When the prey scurries into unknown territory, the predator will always have the upper hand in the pursuit."

"You can go kiss my ass then, if that's what you're saying."

Kasumi launches her spear chains at him, but Manahashi catches both and pulls her to his way. Without hesitation, Kasumi changed position quickly and landed a straight kick to the face.

"Son of a b-" He hissed.

"Never saw it coming, huh?" It was her turn to taunt him.

"Eigaon!" Ren commanded Raoul as Maruki XX attempted to use his Guiding Tendrils onto them. Sumire follows it up with a critical hit.

"Masquerade!"

Maruki XX flinches at the attacks as he adjusts his glasses and hair. "Damnit, you two are stronger than I thought. Especially you, Amamiya."

Ren couldn't help but try to make life out of the comment. "Why, I'm flattered to hear that from you. I feel better now." Sumire shook her head.

"We're gonna make sure you won't continue with your science project, Maruki."

"Headstrong now, huh? How about this then?"

Ren and Sumire resume their stances as Maruki XX casts a spell.

"Mirrors of Mirage!"

_**Mirrors of Mirage -** forms hallucinations to catch the opponent off-guard and unable to fight back. High chance of Brainwash._

Smoke suddenly forms between them as Maruki XX began laughing.

"Not sure of what's going on now, are we? How about I take you on a trip down memory lane then?"

In front of Sumire now is her moment where she nearly killed Ren when he begged her to stop pretending to be Kasumi.

"NO! Get out of my head!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go." he approaches her cautiously. "Take it all in, Yoshizawa-san."

Sumire clutches onto her head, hoping she will not be affected. She then takes one more glimpse of the memory, witnessing how chaotic she went to the point where she shot Ren at point blank wherein the latter stood his ground despite Akechi's protests. Unaware that Maruki XX was already behind her and she was facing Ren, the madman holds her head with his hands and whispers to her.

"Iluzja."

The mirage fades as Ren now sees Sumire with her eyes as dark as the black hole. Glancing at Maruki XX, he attempts to shoot him only for the brainwashed Sumire to strike him with her rapier.

"Damnit!"

" **I'm not returning to that life!** " Sumire's brainwashed state has brought her back to her depressive disposition.

"Violet, calm down!" Ren changes his gun with his dagger and parries her attacks as he yells at Maruki XX. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Maruki XX just sat down next to Yu's chamber and smiled. "I just gave her a good memory to get her stronger."

"You sick bastard."

" **JUST LET ME BE KASUMI, SENPAI!** "

Ren nearly got his throat sliced as Sumire's attacks are picking up the pace. He tries to figure out a way to snap her out of it before things get worse.

_**Location: Barracks Power Room  
** _ _**Time: 0138 hours** _

Akihiko arrives in the power room without engaging any soldiers in his path, much to his relief. Scanning the area, he finds a manual on how to reset the entire power grid of the fortress.

"You're fucking joking me. They added another circuit to powering that thing up?" He muttered to himself in disbelief as he plans on shutting the whole thing down instead of resetting it.

"Hard way, it is then."

As he strolled his way to the first breaker, he spots a window that shows the Sacrificial Lamb with Yu already inside one of the crucifix chambers.

"Damnit, Amamiya better not get reckless on this...."

Back in the Chamber, Ren finally gets an idea as he grabs hold of Sumire's hand and forces a kiss, hoping that it will snap her out of the brainwash.

"You know that will not happen. If your attacks aren't hitting her, then- Huh?"

Before Maruki XX can finish insulting him, he witnesses Sumire's eyes reverting back to normal as she stares at her boyfriend with embarrassment.

"S-Senpai!? Why did we kiss?" Her face was getting redder than a tomato.

"I just did what I had to do."

Maruki XX sighs in disbelief. "Looks like I'm not gonna be using the Mirage on you then."

"Power of love conquers all, Maruki. Not like you'll understand any of it anymore." Ren pinched a nerve on him.

"I'm not going to hold back this time....." He snaps as he summons Azatoth for multiple buffs.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sumire stomped her foot as she raised her lever rifle at him.

"Violet, get ready. We don't know what's gonna happen next."

Kasumi and Manahashi XX continue to give each other damage as none of them are showing signs of weakness.

"Seems like you've learned how to run away from Babba Yaga."

"More like making sure I don't get that death sentence too early."

Kasumi summons Guinivere once again as she attempts to use Survivor's Guilt to boost herself of attack and accuracy. Manahashi XX noticed too late on what she has done.

"What did you do?" He raised his gun at her she prepares for a powerful attack.

"You'll see.... Shining Arrows!"

Without warning, the tyrant takes critical damage from her attacks and falls on one knee as she kicks him to the wall.

"You'll pay for that!" He growled as Kasumi flashed a cocky yet sadistic grin.

"By cash or by blood?"

"How about both?" He whips out his magnum pistol and fires at her. Kasumi takes a bullet to the torso as she let the buff install a Curse resistance instead of a Gun resistance. Yet she didn't care about the wound as she only had one goal and one goal only.

"I'm gonna make you beg for mercy after everything you've done!" She yelled as she lets Guinivere unleash a Vorpal Blade attack on him.

"You? Make me beg for mercy? Don't make me laugh." He jeered at the raging brunette. "You couldn't even defeat Maruki in his own game! That's your fault on what happened to everyone in our world."

Kasumi got angrier as she furiously attacks him with utter disregard of her safety as Manahashi catches her in her recovery and slams his gun onto her back, paralyzing her for a temporary moment of time. He leaves her to assist Maruki XX in fighting Joker and Violet.

Sumire notices Kasumi on the ground and opts to face off against Manahashi XX depite Ren's warnings. Maruki XX is beginning to show signs of fatigue after dealing with Narukami earlier.

"Damnit.... I'm near my toll...." he cursed against earshot.

"What's wrong? Raising the flag now?" Ren lands a punch onto his face as Maruki XX returns the favor.

"I'm not raising a white one, if you're asking the color."

"Whatever you say, asshole." Ren kicks him in the jaw as he pulls out his Desert Eagle and fires a shot onto Manahashi's leg, injuring him and giving the twins an easy win.

"I had that, you know!" Sumire pouted and crossed her arms.

"I know."

Suddenly, the room experiences an electrical surge as the lights began blinking rapidly. Maruki XX uses this as an advantage by attacking them when the power goes out. He charges at Ren and begins to beat him with a flurry of fists until Sumire ties his hands with one of her ribbons when the power returned.

"Not gonna happen." She coldly looked at him.

"Indeed." He rips the ribbon off his wrists and backhands Sumire so hard that she felt dizzy. Maruki XX then kicks her to the ground and attempts to summon Azatoth's tentacles when Ren stabs him from behind twice to avoid the calling.

"Not gonna happen." Ren parroted Sumire's words onto Maruki XX.

Another power surge occurs, and this time it was Manahashi's turn to attack the duo only to be saved by Kasumi spearing his leg and pulling him back to her.

"Your fight ends with me, asshole!" She cried out.

"Get off me!"

"Who the hell's messing with the power?" Ren wondered about that while Sumire wondered about something else.

"Why is the machine looking like it's charging?"

Back in the power room, Akihiko struggles to pull down the lever of the third circuit breaker.

"Goddamnit..... Go down already!"

He senses someone's presence behind him and sidestep in time to avoid a shotgun blast to the head from the figure behind him.

"Never thought you'd be this desperate, Mitsuru." Akihiko lamented as he faced her, with her Persona already out and about. "Even your Persona changed because of you."

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you that this is the only way the world will be saved entirely!?" Mitsuru went on a firing frenzy as Akihiko dodges the shots.

"This is more like fucking up what has already been fucked up." Akihiko scowled as he finds an opening and jabs her in the abdomen. He gets a shotgun bash to the face as Mitsuru commands her Persona with a deadly tone.

"Artemisia Diavolica Picaro! Diamond Dust!"

Akihiko escapes the attack, but notices that the color of her Ice attacks are now red instead of its normal color. He doesn't let the presence of Artemisia Picaro get away from him.

"Suddenly going on a deathly tantrum? Coz it looks like Artemisia wants me dead more than you do."

"That's because you're being a detriment to MY future."

Akihiko summons Caesar to challenge Artemisia Diavolica Picaro. The moment the shot in the breaker gave up and causes another power surge, both former friends square it up again.

While the power has been shut down again (and longer this time), the Sacrificial Lamb lights up on its own as it became the only light source in the chamber. Ren walks over to the window to look for anything strange while Sumire investigates the computer connected to the machine. She finds something which brings bad news to the trio.

"Senpai....... we have a problem."

Ren noticed her uneasy speech and walked to her.

"What's wrong?"

"These power surges and blackouts are not a problem for the machine." She clicks on the status tab. "It's forcing an overcharge of the machine."

Suddenly, Ren and Sumire felt tentacles crawling on their legs as they are violently thrown to the window by Azatoth. Luckily, the window seems to be thick enough to spare the two from crashing to the inner circle.

"Wonderful discovery there, Sumire Yoshizawa." Maruki XX wakes up from his unconscious state and grabs Kasumi this time. "But it seems there is a price to pay for learning it."

The tendril begins to choke Kasumi tightly in the neck, causing her to drop the spears and move around to avoid dying.

"Let her go!" Sumire cried out.

"Hmmm... what to do, what to do..." Maruki taunted her as Kasumi was turning blue. "Why, surrender your boyfriend first if you want her alive."

"Like hell I will!"

"Then she gets to suffer then."

As the tentacles prepare to snap her neck, Maruki XX get shot from behind as Kasumi drops to the ground to breathe.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled to face his shooter.

"You seem to be more detestable than this world's Maruki."

"Akechi! The hell you doing here?!"

"We're beyond 20 minutes, and apparently we'll be needing an extension if we want Narukami out of there." Akechi kept his gaze on Maruki XX, but was unaware that Manahashi XX summoned Stonewall to blast him out with a Kougaon spell. As Akechi turns his back from Maruki XX and battles his new challenger, Ren uses the ceiling to swing his way to kick Maruki XX once again.

"Violet!" Ren called her for an objective. "Prevent the fourth breaker from resetting or shutting down. If it does, it's game over for all of us."

"On it, Joker-senpai!" Sumire salutes and helps up Kasumi to join both Ren and Akechi in their fight.

_**Location: Kirijo Fortress - Mansion  
** _ _**Time: 0145 hours** _

Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke wake up to Fuuka having a conversation with Shiho as she and Maruki are performing a casualty count.

"Looks like our team won't board the helicopter on this one." Shiho commented after finding the three Phantom Thieves.

"We're so sorry to have this amount of casualties due to what Mitsuru has done." Fuuka bowed as she politely apologized. Shiho places her hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, alright? Let's just hope that this won't be a load of bullshit in the end."

Fuuka nods and allows Maruki and Shiho inside the mansion's clinic. Makoto sat up directly and tries to raise her fist, but she stops after feeling pain by the shoulder blades.

"Easy there, Niijima-san." Maruki shushed her in reassurance. "It's me, this world's Maruki."

"Wha- But I thought-"

"Niijima-senpai, we managed to receive intel about the Sacrificial Lamb being an apocalypse starter. You guys were about to be the appetizers to the machine, had it not been for Narukami-san."

Shiho told her as she looks at Maruki. "Doc, make sure they get patched up well as Miss Yamagishi will help you here. I'll try to check the barracks."

"But didn't Joker tell you that you and Crow are on guard duty?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you think Crow will really listen to Joker? " Shiho smirks as she runs out of the room.

Fuuka then looks for a first aid kit as Maruki turns his attention to Makoto and her crew.

"You got beat pretty bad... especially you, Kitagawa-kun."

"I felt the pain of a thousand souls as my thigh felt her blade strike through."

"Doctor Maruki, what are you doing here?"

"Call me an unofficial Phantom Thief, if you can." He tried to joke around.

"So you knew what this mission is all about?"

Makoto's question pierced him. He wanted to say it's a do-or-die mission, but he kept it to himself.

"Yeah. And now, it has also become a rescue mission of its own. Hehe..."

Haru looks around and notices blood on her abdomen. "Wha-"

"You fought with Labrys, Okumura-san. Her arms must have cut you, if not the ax." Fuuka informed her as she brings the first aid kit.

"After we get you to the helicopter, I'll go find my teammates and get out of here fast." Maruki told them as he began tending to their injuries.

In the barracks' power room, Akihiko is no match for the power that Artemisia Diavolica Picaro has as he begins to weaken.

"Not.... gonna.... drop... to... my knees!" He growled as he tries to keep his balance and distance from her.

"It seems my Persona isn't strong enough to kill you." Mitsuru remarked as she calls back her Persona and pulls out a modified sword. "Maybe this will..."

_"Akihiko-san, can you read me? I'm heading for the power room to investigate the power surges."_

Hearing Sumire's voice as she told him that she is en route to a dangerous situation, Akihiko fueled himself as he avoided the slashes she throws at him.

"Damnit, better finish the reset!"

Evading the sword, Akihiko tries to figure out a way to keep Mitsuru off of him and Sumire. He sees the last circuit as he uses Caesar to unleash a series of Ziodyne attacks on Mitsuru.

"I see what you're doing then.... go ahead."

"Just like that? You'll just let me pull this breaker down?" Akihiko gave her a confused look until Sumire communicates him again.

_"Meet me in the power room! We need to stop whoever is causing the power surges! It's not shutting down the machine......"_

The next words sent chills down his spine.

_"It's overcharging it like a cellphone!"_

Akihiko lets go of the lever as he looks at Mitsuru, who is now sporting a sinister grin.

"What's wrong, Akihiko? Changed your mind?"

"You fucking made it into a chargeable device even before there were people placed in?!"

"I knew that you'd break it with the circuit breakers, so I asked Yamagishi to modify it further to avoid any unnecessary meddling."

Sumire manages to arrive on time to see Akihiko and Mitsuru face off. She pulls out her rifle and aims it at Mitsuru.

"Hold it right there!"

Mitsuru turns to her and aims her shotgun one-handed, but is stopped by Akihiko who throws a sucker punch at her. The shotgun blasts into one of the generators and sparks wildly, creating a fire in the power room. Sumire calls out Ella to use Kougaon on Mitsuru after she kicks Akihiko to get some room.

"Hit her hard, Ella!"

"Ngh!"

Mitsuru felt the pain as Akihiko locks her arms to avoid her reaching for the sword. Sumire assists Akihiko in double-teaming her, but the Executioner is cunning enough to use Akihiko to swing her body and kicks Sumire in the face before landing her feet on the wall and pushing Akihiko to one of the generators, nearly dislocating his shoulder.

"Incompetent fools." She then attempts to shut down the server with the shotgun until she felt a sting on her leg.

"I'm not going to let you..." Sumire lowers her rifle after she shot Mitsuru. The latter then drops her shotgun and her other equipment as the flames surround them.

"Show me what you got, gymnast."

Sumire lifts her mask to her head as she drops her rapier and rifle. "Come on."

Mitsuru charges onto Sumire, who gracefully evades the first strike and fires back by kicking Mitsuru in the wounded leg. To her surprise, Mitsuru was quick to recover as she delivers a roundhouse kick onto the gymnast. Sumire was quicker in movement as she blocks the punches Mitsuru throws at her. As she was being pushed back to the fire, Sumire decides to play dirty and drops a flash grenade without Mitsuru noticing as she uses the generators to prop her up and put her back in the center.

"Damn you!" Mitsuru hissed at Sumire.

"Joker-senpai always told us to fight dirty when you feel like the battle is rigged." She shot a boastful grin. 

"Alright then." Mitsuru pulls out a tactical knife from her boot. "Fight this."

Sumire panicked and began to avoid the swipes of the knife. What she didn't know was Mitsuru was using her to mark her body right in front of the breaker. As Mitsuru approached near her sword and saw Sumire in the right spot, she quickly picks it up and charges onto her. Sumire dodges the hit and realizes too late why she did so.

"Shit."

With a strong jab, the circuit breaker fries as Mitsuru felt a hand grab her.

"CAESAR! WILD THUNDER!"

All Sumire can do is block the attack, which sends the three of them to different landing spots.

The battle in the chamber was disrupted by the sudden explosion, which brings smiles on the faces of Manahashi XX and Maruki XX as they hear an automated sound.

_"Slaughterhouse fully charged. Operation Sacrificial Lamb: engaged."_

"Shit, your girlfriend is too late." Akechi hissed.

Before Ren can say anything, time stops as a shimmering blue butterfly passes by.

"Trickster..."

"Lavenza..."

"You are held in an unjust game once more, and this time the fates have spoken to you in a different manner."

"What do you mean?" Ren didn't get what Lavenza is implying.

"In order to win this fight, you must lose it."

!!!

"For when you lose the battle, you do not lose the war. Your bonds as well as my sister's guest is powerful enough to stand as one faction against this abomination."

Ren carefully thought to himself. _Looks like it's Plan X all along._

A silver butterfly passes through and joins the conversation.

"Ren."

"Narukami?! How?"

"Lavenza grabbed my soul as she used her power for this one interaction only." Narukami (in butterfly form) explained. "You need to tell the others about this, and if they really do believe in us, they have the strength to save us."

Lavenza interjected. "But do not expect them to be truly successful. In order to successfully rescue the two of you and stop this madness from covering the world, sacrifices must be made."

Even Narukami was surprised by this. "Wait, are you saying-"

"Yes. Some, if not all, of your teammates must perish to succeed."

Both Wild Cards (human and butterfly) now ponder about the next step for Plan X.

"Is there a way to stop them from dying?" Ren asked.

"Should a perfect opportunity arise, there is a chance they can avoid their demise."

"Narukami, who can you nominate as your de facto leader?"

"I'd say either Naoto or Yukari. But with Naoto still trying to process things, I'll put Yukari in as leader."

Ren hums in approval as Lavenza gives him one final warning.

"Beware, Trickster, for your special guest is both our key to salvation or their key to damnation."

"Kasumi? Why?"

"She has broken the Trickster of her timeline. Had it not been for her, this would not have existed."

As harsh as Lavenza can be sometimes, Ren and Narukami both acknowledged her statement as the two butterflies fade after wishing them good luck.

Meanwhile, in the helicopter by the front courtyard...

"You sure you can't join us? I don't know how to fly a helicopter!" Morgana complained as Shiho reloads her machine gun and Maruki picks up a rifle.

"Gee, I haven't fired a gun bigger than a handgun before." Maruki uttered.

"Well, I didn't like using machine guns at first, but after awakening to my Persona.... I just felt like using them now." Shiho nonchalantly spoke and shrugged.

"And they're not listening." Morgana sighed as he sees Yukari and Chie helping out a poisoned Sho, "Holy crap!"

Morgana's shriek alerted Shiho and Maruki of their presence and prompts them to help Pink Argus out.

"What happened?" Maruki picks up Sho.

"Kirijo bitch poisoned me.... I don't even know what's in it."

"We got hammered a lot. Akechi came in time to save our asses before he told us to fuck off." Yukari mumbled that last part as Chie boards the pilot's seat.

"Too many casualties..." she murmured as she looks back at Shiho and Maruki. "This helicopter is loaded already."

"We know." Shiho gave a wry smile before chuckling. "Now do Ren a favor and don't scratch it."

Yukari hugs the two Thieves and wishes them luck as she boards the helicopter. Chie and Fuuka then operate the Phantom Falcon as they dust off, with the latter saying something that gives joy to Morgana.

"Thank God, I deactivated the S.A.M. sites within the fly zone."

Back in the chamber, reality returns as Akechi repeats what he said before Lavenza disrupted time.

"Shit, your girlfriend is too late."

"We established that already, Crow." Kasumi looked at him with annoyance. "Now what?"

Silence embraced the Thieves as Manahashi XX stared at Ren while Maruki XX removed the plugs and tubes that powered the machine.

" **Are you certain about this? I know that Lady Lavenza is one with extreme foresight into things with the coldest answers and all, but will you do this?** " Even Raoul is contemplating on the plan. Ren sighed and spoke.

"Crow, Angel.... find Violet and go."

"What?"

"Joker, what do y-"

"RAOUL!"

" **I'll give them everything we got!** "

Ren summons the winged thief Persona and unleashes Eigaon onto Manahashi, who uses Babba Yaga to absorb the attack. Akechi pulls him close to scold him.

"The hell do you think you're doing!?"

"To win the war, you must lose a battle within the timeline of the fight." Ren bluntly spoke as Kasumi realized what he's doing.

"NO! I'm not gonna let you stall them!"

"You're gonna have to, Angel. It's the only way."

"Are you telling us to abandon you? Coz I would happily do so IF THIS WEREN'T A SUICIDE MISSION AGAINST TWO DIABOLICAL MADMEN!" Akechi didn't say this out of anger but out of pain.

"It's the only way!" Ren then summons another Persona to keep Manahashi XX at bay. "THOR!"

Kasumi pulls his coat and looks at him dead in the eye as tears begin to form. "Please don't do it....."

"Angel, go."

Akechi observes the two as he notices how different Kasumi suddenly went.

"He's not Akira Kurusu. If anything, he functions like him in a way. But to be blunt, he is not the man y-"

Kasumi kisses Ren out of impulse, much to Akechi's disgust.

"I'm sorry, Ren." Kasumi apologized as her expression became downcast.

"Go already."

With those words, Akechi pulls Kasumi as Ren combats the two corrupt Persona users with everything. With every Persona he summons, he remembers the people who represent them as he gives hits and takes hits.

"ISHTAR!"

Ann.

"THOR!"

Ryuji.

"SETANTA!"

Yusuke.

"JACK FROST!"

Morgana.

"CYBELE!"

Makoto.

"TITANIA!"

Haru.

"ARAHABAKI!"

Futaba.

"METATRON!"

Akechi.

"DAISOJOU!"

Sojiro.

"KAGUYA PICARO!"

Mishima.

"ANUBIS!"

Sae.

"NIGI MITAMA!"

Maruki.

"ZAOU-GOUGEN!"

Lavenza.

"VENUS!"

Shiho.

"PHOENIX!"

Sumire.

"RAOUL!"

The World.

Spending all of his energy, he collapses to the ground. Manahashi XX and Maruki XX catch their breaths as they had to endure all of his Personas before putting him to the crucifix.

With the power room destroyed, Sumire wakes up dazed and bleeding as she takes notice of her surroundings. No Mitsuru Kirijo. No Akihiko Sanada.

"Where'd they go?"

She stands up and wobbles her way to the corridor as she tries to make radio contact.

"Senpai, can you hear me? Senpai!"

No response.

"Akechi? Shiho-senpai? Doctor Maruki?"

No one replied.

"Kasumi?"

She begins hearing static from the radio, officially considered as broken. "Damnit!"

As she limps her way to a corner, she is suddenly attacked by Artemisia Diavolica Picaro from behind. The impact was so violent that Sumire sprains her ankle and lets her drop to the ground.

"You no-good bitch..." Mitsuru emerges from the corner. "Seems that Akihiko planned to fry us all into oblivion."

Sumire tries to get back up, but is slashed by Mitsuru in order to prevent her from retaliating.

"Go ahead. Try healing yourself." Mitsuru stomps on Sumire's ankle as she struggles.

"Ella?"

" **Even I am in pain, my dear. I can't heal you with this much pain....** "

"No..."

Mitsuru raises her sword, but Sumire is smart enough to force her leg off Mitsuru and lets her slide down to the ground as the two engage in another scuffle. Sumire punches Mitsuru initially before she gets smacked and overpowered by her. Cheating once again, Sumire jabs her throat and crawls out of her grasp before Artemisia Picaro freezes her legs in position.

"I'm not going to let you get away this time."

Sumire cries in pain as the ice slowly impales her ankle to the ground. Mitsuru picks up her sword and breaks the tip, revealing a strange coloration in the broken area.

"You must have wondered why my sword had a stripe, yes?"

Sumire picks up a rock to smash the ice.

"Why not I show you what this color means...."

Sumire closes her eyes as Mitsuru lunges at her for the kill, but instead impales someone else.

_Three minutes earlier..._

Akihiko wakes up to a pile of rubble on top of him as she shakes off the pain. The only pain he felt, however, is the now-dislocated left shoulder of his.

"Grrr shit!"

He slowly stands up on his right side as he hears a fight nearby. As he reached the stairs, he hears Mitsuru summoning her Persona and Sumire shouting in pain after her ankle gets sprained.

"Yoshizawa..."

Without a second to lose, he makes his way to their area by using echolocation. He finds Sumire in time, but her foot is iced.

"You must have wondered why my sword had a stripe, yes?"

Akihiko limped his way fast.

"Why not I show you what this color means...."

"Not gonna happen."

Akihiko dashes right in front of Sumire.

Sumire opens her eyes to see someone else taking the hit.

"Sanada-san!"

Akihiko was in front of her. Impaled by Mitsuru's broken sword. He grunts at the pain, but knows that this will be his last chance to snap Mitsuru back to her senses. He slides a brass knuckle onto his right hand as he uses his left arm (despite the dislocated shoulder) to pull her and the sword close for the punch.

"Eat this."

With one mighty right hook, Mitsuru is deemed unconscious entirely. Sumire feels the ice thawing and breaks it as she helps out Akihiko.

"Sanada-san...." She pulls out the sword from his torso. "Why, Sanada-san?"

"Think of it as a life debt, Yoshizawa." He forces out a chuckle as he began bleeding out fast.

"Ella?"

" **Dia only.** "

She casts a healing spell, but Akihiko continues to bleed.

"What the f-"

"I guess Mitsuru upgraded the anti-Shadow poison as well. I wonder what else sh-" He coughed intensely as looked at the sword. Shiho and Maruki arrive to the sight of Akihiko bleeding.

"Violet!"

"Sanada!"

"What happened?"

Rather than explaining the incident, Sumire stands up and leaves Akihiko to their care.

"Yoshizawa-san, where are you going?"

"Gonna look for Senpai."

"Not while you've sprained an ankle, you will." Shiho reprimanded her.

Sumire ignores them and limps her way back to the chamber. She arrives on time to witness Ren sacrificing himself to let Akechi and Kasumi go.

"Akechi? Kasumi?"

"We're leaving. His orders." Akechi bluntly told her as Kasumi pushes her shoulder.

"We're not supposed to interfere."

Sumire then figures what the current event is and tries to go through them.

"Sumire, no..." Kasumi begged her.

"I'm not letting Ren-senpai do this!"

"It's his plan! He needs all of us alive!" Akechi's sadness became anger towards her.

"NO! I WON'T LET HIM GO DOWN LIKE THIS!"

Sumire became persistent with her actions, even with the sprain.

"Sumire Yoshizawa, please just do what your boyfriend is telling us to do!"

"He is not going to die like this! Let me through!"

"Sumire, this is his decision."

Sumire snapped and lashed at her sister. "I AM NOT ABANDONING HIM LIKE HOW YOU ABANDONED AKIRA!"

Kasumi paused, her lips already trembling. She lets the tears finally go down and sprints away from the two.

"If it makes you feel better, she kissed him as if he were Akira."

"Not helping, Akechi."

Before Sumire took one more step, Akechi aims his gun at her.

"Ren wouldn't want me to shoot you. But I will if you prefer risking your own goddamn life over his sacrifice than making sure that what he's done is not in vain."

Sumire clenches her fists as she observes Ren summon different Personas while receiving damage. Seeing how dedicated he is to save their lives, Sumire lets some tears shed off her eyes as Akechi pulls her out of the area.

Arriving outside of the barracks, the group reunites at the mansion and hijacks a pick-up truck to escape. With Akihiko bleeding and Sumire being injured, Maruki leaves the healing duty to Shiho. Kasumi stays silent as she looks at Sumire in the mirror. As they drove away from the fortress, Akihiko begins to pale out and hallucinate.

"Miki?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here, Miki? You died...."

Sumire and Shiho exchange looks as the latter begins to administer first aid fast. Sumire leans towards the driver's seat as she warns Maruki that he's hallucinating.

"He's not gonna make it in- Huh? Midnight?" Maruki spoke up with shock as he looked at his watch.

Everyone else took notice and checked their watches and phones. The time is what Maruki mentioned: midnight. Even though two and a half hours have passed. In the blink of an eye, a wave of energy sudden catches up to them and rocks the truck as a ray of light is suddenly spawned to the sky.

"Shinji? You're here too?"

"He's hallucinating people I don't know!" Shiho began to panic as Maruki used the radio to talk to them instead.

"Miki Sanada is his sister who died in an orphanage fire when they were kids. Shinji must be Shinjiro Aragaki, a former teammate of theirs who died in one of their missions." Maruki then glances at the ray of light, which disappears afterwards.

"So we're in the endgame now." Sumire muttered.

Akihiko returns to reality for a short while as his vision fades. "Y-Y-Yoshizawa...."

"Sanada-san?"

"Take care of things from here on out. You and your sister better save the world before it's too..... late...."

His voice begins to fade as he mustered the last of his breath to say one more thing.

"P-Prevent.... the Apocalypse.... from finishing...."

His eyes now stare straight to the moon as Shiho checked his pulse.

"He's gone."

Kasumi hangs her head in disappointment as Akechi gritted his teeth.

"We better make Ren's sacrifice worth the shot. But we WILL save him before the project gets worse."

Sumire hears Akechi's words and nods with determination as she looks forward to the road.

_We'll save you, Ren. And maybe undo all of this for good._

She pulls out a ribbon and covers Akihiko's eyes as she began citing a prayer on the road home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Akihiko dead and Ren giving himself up to save the others under the advise of Lavenza, will everyone gather the strength to finally set their differences and doubts aside to fight the common enemy?
> 
> After what Sumire said, will Kasumi pull herself together and confront her sister to overcome her guilt?
> 
> Stay tuned, for the next chapter deals with the people who escaped Kirijo Fortress reuniting with the ones in Tokyo and discussing what happened!
> 
> P.S. Kaguya Picaro is the only Picaro Persona Ren uses. As the Moon Arcana, it represents Mishima. (Plus, her Shining Arrows can be spammed when powered up by Concentrate and Heat Riser.) Marie is in the story, for those who are looking for her, but her role as a Persona user is retired now.
> 
> P.S.S. Shiho here is the Aeon Arcana for Ren. With her time in Nayami National High with him, their interactions low-key became a Arcana Confidant without Ren knowing.
> 
> P.S.S.S. Kasumi, Narukami, or anyone do not have a Confidant priority in Ren as he does the same to them. They only met for a short amount of time.


	36. Broken Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Under Lavenza's last advice, Ren sacrifices himself to let everyone go on without the Wild Cards as the Sacrificial Lamb project is now in motion.
> 
> Akihiko succumbs to the fatal wound that Mitsuru gave him while saving Sumire.
> 
> Yukari and the crew escape with Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke back to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> This chapter is gonna be moderate in length, but it will cover mostly on arguments. As the title suggests, the team chemistry is already broken. How broken, you ask?
> 
> See this chapter to find out.

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kirijo Fortress - Mansion  
Time: 0230 hours (0000 under effects of the Dark Hour anomaly)** _

"How long until this goddamn Dark Hour crap is done?"

Manahashi X tapped his foot impatiently as Yu and Ren are being loaded onto the truck by KACS operatives.

"In a few minutes. The light just disappeared, so the time is still in broken effect." Mitsuru, up from a hard hit to the face, speaks as she places an ice bag on her bruise.

"Amamiya gave us a hard struggle. Kept switching his Personas until he dropped on his own." Maruki XX commented as he sipped his martini. Looking at his Personas, they were tougher for him to handle than Kasumi and her Survivor's Guilt buff. "He's a lot stronger than I thought."

"Doesn't matter now." Manahashi XX paid the soldiers as they set up a convoy. "Tomorrow, the world will now see how defenseless they are against pioneers who are ready to conquer all worlds!"

Maruki XX facepalmed as he reiterated their deal. "You remember our deal, right? Get rid of Yoshizawa, terrorize this place, and then return home."

"Who said I'm going to go back to that pitiful dump?"

Maruki XX shakes his head in disbelief as he witnesses the truck containing the Wild Cards drive off. He turns to Mitsuru for a short while before looking at Manahashi XX again.

"This was your plan from the start, wasn't it?" He asked coldly.

"I am only finishing what Shido WOULD have done instead of looking to dominate Japan alone in our world. If only he knew how powerful the Metaverse is...." Manahashi XX proudly replied as he called onto his counterpart to join him. "Now, if you excuse me, we will go on ahead to set things up for our grand debut."

"Where do you think you'll put that?"

"Either by that derelict construction site in Odaiba.... or dead center in the Crossing." Manahashi X was uncertain of his answer, but he knows it'll be within city range.

"Are you insane!?" Mitsuru yelled unhappily. "Are you trying to increase the chances of the public to grow their hatred more AND have us arrested?"

Manahashi XX then proclaimed with more arrogance. "Not if I have something to do about it."

With that, he drives off with a few soldiers accompanying him. Mitsuru walks away from Maruki XX as she tells him she'll travel via motorcycle towards Tokyo.

"This isn't how I imagined...." he lamented.

_**Location: LeBlanc Cafe  
** _ _**Time: 0500 hours** _

Sojiro opened up LeBlanc under Futaba's request as the hacker invited Ann and Ryuji after a terrible night. Slamming her fist to the table as soon as the blondes arrived, she expressed her anger to which Sojiro doesn't entirely comprehend.

"I can't believe Kirijo had jammers in her own headquarters! I couldn't even pick up any signal nor signal interference in the middle of my hacking!"

"What are you talking about, Futaba? Someone cheated during your game last night?"

"Other than Ren betraying us? Yeah, Sojiro."

Ann ordered a cup of Cuban coffee while Ryuji asked for an imported iced choco. As Sojiro began to work, three people and a cat enter the cafe which made Sojiro drop an empty plate.

"Makoto! What happened to you guys!?" Ann rushed to catch her bandaged friend before she collapses.

"Haru! You okay?" Ryuji rushed to Haru before she fell as well. Without a second thought, Ryuji assists Yusuke, who now has a crutch to support his leg.

Morgana decided to speak on behalf of the group that just entered. "These three got hammered by Mitsuru Kirijo and her goons. Then her goons got hammered by Mitsuru herself when I found them."

Ann processed the words and asked Makoto if it's true, to which she received a nod.

"That bitch...."

"Bitch would be an understatement to the woman who betrayed my artistic cause with her terrorist motives." Yusuke muttered after thanking Ryuji.

"What happened there? I couldn't even hear all of you last night coz of their pre-installed jammers." Futaba interrogated them. Haru answered her coldly.

"Kirijo is planning a war. Even with Mako-chan's act to help her out, she wouldn't accept."

"It's because you had to mention Ren to her."

"Am I wrong, Yusuke-kun?"

Yusuke's silence meant that Haru had one point. "Regardless if I ever mentioned Ren-kun or not, she would already have us captured without hesitation."

As Sojiro gave them coffee, he turns to Morgana. "So where's Ren at this point?"

"I don't know. He told the others to tell me to-" Morgana paused at his explanation to realize Sojiro is ACTUALLY understanding and talking to him. "Wait, what?"

Ann followed suit with wide eyes. "Wait, you can understand Morgana now? Like, really understand?"

Sojiro sighed in exasperation as he returns to the counter. "Ever since you guys brought him here after he wandered off from Ren."

Makoto grunted to sit up as she talks. "So that would mean the first time we encountered Kas- I mean, Ren's blind friend."

"Yeah. I heard the cat talking and I tried to shrug it off. Never had the chance to tell Ren that when he dropped by here."

"WAIT, REN CAME HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?" Futaba was really unhappy after hearing that from Sojiro.

"I thought you heard us with your bugs all over my cafe." He smirked as Futaba knew what he had done.

"You were in cahoots with Ren all along!"

"The only thing you didn't bug was the public phone, Futaba. You may be a genius, but he is wiser when it comes to decisions."

Groaning in irritation, she cursed her leader under her breathe. "Fuck you, Ren."

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand...." He prompted Morgana to continue explaining.

"Right. He told the others to tell me to go on without them." He tried to shake off the awkward air between them.

"There's no point in trying to fight back Mitsuru Kirijo at this time. Her army of Persona users is strong enough to level an entire district." Makoto sternly reminded them.

"But she's alone now. She injured her own team, Mako-chan." Haru chimed.

"There's a reason why Ren and Narukami are after Mitsuru Kirijo only." Morgana interjected which earned a somewhat victorious expression from Yusuke.

"I knew it! Those maids last night were Narukami and his friends!"

"Maids?" Ryuji asked.

Makoto sighed and facepalmed first before telling him what Yusuke meant. "Apparently, maids from Victoria's Housekeeping Services showed up. From our eyes, we felt something was off. But apparently, Yusuke knew it was a ruse."

Ryuji then whistled away as he knew what that maid service actually does. Futaba catches him but decides to hold her tongue for now.

"Anyways, I dunno if I told you before... but Ren and Narukami are after the true masterminds of this catastrophe. Mitsuru is one of them, and there are three more of them."

Ann stands up and heads upstairs, alerting Morgana to help her out. She found it annoying that Morgana is favoring her a lot due to his undying love for her, but at this rate the cat just wants to help.

"You alright, Lady Ann?" He asked as he perched on the table next to the stairs.

"We really can't do this, Morgana. Your teammates are right." She sat on the couch as she looks up the ceiling. "After seeing Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke being injured to near-death..... I am already unsure if we should continue or not."

Morgana thought of the right words that could encourage her. "Well, to be honest... Ren is scared as well. And it's not because of losing the mission and you all...... But because he lost once and felt afraid of losing again."

Ann looks at the cat as he approached her slowly.

"Remember the time we lost to the God of Control and faded like ash? He was scared of losing again. His dedication to help people always gets himself into trouble. From Kamoshida down to Shido. He felt that chip off his shoulder and yet he is still scared of losing everyone."

"You know Sumire wasn't in Tokyo when we got ashed." She got annoyed by the fact that Ren's girlfriend wasn't around that time, signalling that her jealousy is still around.

"I know that. She was busy with the winter tournament, and she never cared about the Metaverse at that time."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Would you be risking your own life to save the ones you cared for, even if it means pure death in the end?"

Ann stayed quiet for a while. "I would if I could."

"Huh?"

Ann then sat on the floor to pet him. Sighing in defeat, she tells him more bad news.

"Today is my last day here in Tokyo, Morgana. My parents don't want me to come visit you guys anymore."

"What?! Why?!" Morgana felt his heart breaking.

"I told them I'm a Phantom Thief."

_**Location: Tokyo  
** _ _**Time: 0547 hours** _

"Thank God the 'man found dying but dead on the travel' excuse worked." Shiho winced as she turns her head towards the toll booths.

"They somewhat gave us a warning about Mitsuru hunting us down." Maruki sighed. "Looks like we're well-known now by the entire Japan."

"I find it amusing that they never recognized me." Akechi spoke up with relief. "I still have blood in my ledger that would guarantee me life in prison."

The crew drive further as they reach Rise's condominium in Ikebukuro and rendezvous with Yukari and Chie. The two girls find their expressions and appearances disturbing to which Chie broke their silence.

"Hey, why the long faces?" She wondered with worry until she saw them with blood. "And why are you two bloody?"

Maruki gestures them to approach the flatbed and show them why. Yukari froze in fear as Chie shook with cold sweat.

"Wh-Wh-Who's that?"

Akechi flips the cloth and reveals the lifeless body of Akihiko, which made Yukari weep in grief and Chie left in shock. Kasumi watches their mournful faces and turns her sight to Sumire, who slams her fists on the truck and cries intensely.

"Damnit, Senpai... Why?"

Akechi and Shiho watch Sumire cry her heart out. Kasumi's guilt begins to harbor inside her once more.

"Why is it that I'm goddamn unlucky with the people I care for? I'm trying to stay strong, but I just feel so weak right now."

"This is my fault...." Kasumi muttered to herself as she slowly walked away without the team knowing. Shiho then took notice of Kasumi's absence after averting her gaze from Sumire.

"Hey, where's Kasumi?"

Sumire pauses her crying and looks around while calling her name out.

"Kasumi? Kasumi!"

Akechi approaches her with anger. "Had you not mentioned about her abandoning their Joker, she wouldn't be as dramatic as you are."

"Shut up, will you? Among all of us, you don't seem to be disturbed by a loved one's death."

Sumire did not hesitate to vent her anger on Akechi.

"Oh, wait. I forgot. You're a serial killer. OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T BE DISTURBED."

"I don't have time for your childish tantrum about this, Sumire. Suck it up. I don't want someone falling behind and holding me down because of emotional bullshit building up in their heads and hearts."

Sumire had enough of his bullshit and slaps his face hard. "Can you not be a selfish son of a bitch for once in your fucking life?!"

"Me? Selfish? If anything-"

"Cut the bullshit, Akechi. You never cared about anyone but yourself in this mission. You just want to make sure things go your way so your self-loathing ass can remain away from everyone. Grow a spine and a heart, asshole. You're living in the real world. Be grateful for what Ren did to you."

"Did I ask to be resurrected back to life?"

"No one needs to ask you. They already know what you want, anyway."

Sumire walks away with tears to look for Kasumi.

"Where are you going?" Chie asked her.

"Gonna look for Kasumi. I have to apologize to her... And maybe try to cheer her up as well."

"Don't even think about it, Akechi." Shiho saw Akechi trying to argue at Sumire.

"Even if you pull the gun out, I can just kill you on sight while I argue at Yoshizawa."

Yukari felt annoyed by Akechi's bloodlust and slaps him as well. "You're such an asshole, you know that?"

Maruki tried to reason out with everyone. "Look, Akechi, we know you wanna kill these people and try to make yourself look like you're doing good. But do you see heroes being cruel to the people they care about?"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Maruki."

"I'm not going you bullshit. You're acting like a vengeful child wanting to murder his bullies."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"WE ALL DO."

Chie then tried to play her trump card. "And even if you will go after Mitsuru alone, you'd be dead before you could even start."

Yukari then added. "This is why people never go out with you at all. You're cruel and cold because of your past. Give it up already, okay?"

Maruki consoled him with his last words. "We all have our shortcomings and issues in the past and present. But please remember that Amamiya wished for you to have a third chance in life. See him not as someone you want to prove your strength against, but as a friend who would do anything to keep everyone away from more trouble."

Everyone leaves Akechi alone as they head up to the condominium. Even Hereward made his point to him.

" **They are right, my prince. You should learn how to value the company you keep.** "

"Fuck off."

" **Not after I tell you about your alliances with these people. I may be in favor of your lone-wolf style of action, but this isn't something you should do alone.** "

"How would you know? You're nothing but a manifested specter out to do my bidding at my will."

" **I am, but I am also a part of you that holds true to yourself. Reject me, and I will fade from your existence and allow you to perish at your own stupidity.** "

"Don't fool me like I'm some toddler."

" **From the way I see things, I do not know why the Trickster even brought you back to life in the first place. Maybe we should have stayed dead, if you will act like this.** "

"They butt in this shit. My fight was with Yoshizawa."

" **Who felt the guilt from the actions she caused towards her faux twin. Unfortunately, your apathy grew with your ego as you still want to keep yourself away.** "

"So?"

" **Why did I even bother, you stubborn fuck....** "

Hereward exits Akechi with disappointment and leaves him alone, forcing Akechi to smash the windshield with his fist.

_**Location: Kujikawa's Penthouse  
** _ _**Time: 0615 hours** _

"We apologize for this, Rise!"

Naoto tried to comfort the idol, but she didn't accept their apology.

"You have the guts to betray my boyfriend, lure him into your stupid trap, and expect me to forgive you for having him captured OR killed? You all sicken me."

"Look, Rise-chan. We're very sorry for all of this. Had we known Mitsuru would kill us regardless-" Yukiko was cut off by Rise again.

"You already knew it would happen! Yet you decided to stride away with the blackmail leash on your necks."

Yosuke tried to yank the alcohol off her hand as the door opens for Yukari and company.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ken saw their faces as Yukari announced Akihiko's passing, garnering sorrowful reactions from everyone.

"Where are the twins? And Yu? And Akechi? And Amamiya?" Rise was full of questions as she began worrying for the worse.

"The twins had an argument and ran off. Akechi was being an asshole, so we left him alone. As for Yu and Ren...." Shiho stopped her explanation, prompting Rise to cry more.

"So we failed on this mission then." Yosuke slumped down as he took Rise's drink and drinks it. "The alcoholic drinks are now open, for those who want to mourn and wallow in sadness."

While everyone began moping, Shiho approaches Naoto and snatches her revolver.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You guys can take a break for a while. I'll handle the Shadows on my own in the meantime."

Fuuka pulls her arm and begs her to not be reckless in her actions, but Shiho insists in diving back into the action.

"Just find a place to bury or cremate Sanada-san for now. He told us to not let the Apocalypse from starting..." She opens the door and looks at them before leaving. "And that's what I'm gonna do."

Maruki sighed and offered to cook for everyone, to which Rise accepts his offer. Ken assists Fuuka and Teddie in repairing Aigis and Labrys while Koromaru takes a nap. Sho leans up and then asks Yukari for a new plan.

"I'll contact Hasegawa-san for back-up. This is going to be an all-out war at this point."

_**Location: Dome Town, Suidobashi  
** _ _**Time: 0655 hours** _

Kasumi cried near the entrance to Dome Town as she felt more survivor's guilt in her after Sumire insulted her for abandoning Akira. Although not literally, she did leave him alone despite his pleas to ask for her help. She is approached by a figure who bears a striking resemblance to her.

"Kasumi?"

Recognizing the voice, she tries to kick the person away. "Leave me alone, Sumire."

"I can't."

"Why not!?"

"It's wrong for me to yell that at you. I'm very sorry for saying that in front of your face." Sumire knelt down and held her sister's hand. "We both had our respective faults, Kasumi. And I know that we are very, very different. But please...." Her grip tightened. "Don't go away from me ever again."

Kasumi looked at Sumire and saw her eyes are as puffy as hers. Processing her last statement, she can think of it in two ways: neglecting her Sumire (resulting in her survival), and her leaving this Sumire alone (resulting in her death). She pulls Sumire in for a hug as both cried until they stopped.

"I can't leave you alone, Kasumi. You know I'm not like you."

"I know. But..."

Kasumi bit her lip and reminds Sumire that she has to return to her world after defeating Manahashi XX, which gave Sumire a depressed look.

"Right."

"And it's my fault for abandoning Akira when he needed me the most. Had I helped him instead, none of this wouldn't happen."

"But Ka-"

"Look at what happened. I had you all in danger. Narukami-san is captured. Ren is captured. Akihiko-san is dead. I just wish I never pulled you into my mess." Kasumi sheds tears again.

"Kasumi." Sumire places her hand on her shoulder after they broke off the hug. "Regardless, we would eventually find you and help you out. We are Phantom Thieves for a reason, right?"

Kasumi nodded. "To save the world from an unjust fate?"

"Yeah. And fate is trying to be cruel by making us become unjust. You wouldn't allow that to happen, right?"

Kasumi nods again and wipes more tears off.

"I'm really sorry." Kasumi then tried to find a way to cheer themselves up. "Wanna go have ice cream?"

Sumire wipes her tears off. "Sure. You know my flavor, right?"

"Uh... Vanilla, right?"

"Just buy me whatever flavor you wish." She forced a giggle until she accidentally snorted, making Kasumi laugh. "Hey, stop it!"

"I can't! Hahahahaha snrk!" It was Sumire's turn to laugh as Kasumi snorted louder.

Their shared laughter attracted a group of perverts who try to approach them. Luckily, not one made a move after seeing Shiho approach the girls with a nightstick.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat to bring them back to reality. "In case you two haven't noticed, a bunch of pervs tried to approach you."

Kasumi turned around and saw a group looking at them before walking away. "Damnit."

"I take it you two made up?" Shiho crosses her arms. Sumire nods rapidly while Kasumi pats her head.

"I'm not a dog, you know."

"Yeah, but your hair is so thick I just wanna pat it."

The twins chuckled as Shiho helped them up. "In case you missed it, Akechi got one hell of a scolding from all of us."

"What happened?" Kasumi asked. Shiho then explained that Akechi was merely being insensitive in a matter where group morale is way down, and that his intention to finish the mission with blood is not helping everyone cope up.

"Then again, this is Akechi we're talking about." Sumire justified her anger.

"Guy can be an idiot at most times. Ann told me they knew he would kill them because of his pancakes obsession." Shiho tried to lighten the mood.

"Food really does betray you." Kasumi commented.

The three girls then enter Dome Town as it opened, hoping to have some fun to remove the sadness clouding over them.

_**Location: LeBlanc Cafe  
** _ _**Time: 0745 hours** _

Morgana returned downstairs with sunken eyes and a frown. He watches Ann bring her luggage down, which surprises everyone.

"Leaving already, Ann-chan?" Sojiro asked.

"My parents want me home. They said I've been influenced too much by you guys."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Ryuji stood up with furrowed brows.

"....."

"Ann."

"....."

"ANN!"

"Ryuji, you ape!"

"Fuck off, cat!"

"I told my parents I'm a Phantom Thief." Ann started her explanation. "I couldn't forget what Ren said to us yesterday, so I called my parents to ask for advice."

"They were furious, huh?" Sojiro wondered.

"Not really furious, but they are going to ban me from returning here unless this is a destination trip for the fashion tour." She went depressed further.

"That's bullshit!"

"Ryuji!"

"No way in hell am I gonna let you leave this place without finishing the job."

"What fucking job!? Can't you see, Ryuji? Ren is caught. Mr. Narukami is caught. And God knows who else is caught! We can't finish the job this time!"

Pretty soon, Sojiro exits the cafe to smoke outside as Ryuji and Ann go for a full-blown argument.

"You expect us to fucking finish this mission with you!?"

"We failed as a team. Try going solo and see if it works!"

"You have a lot of nerve telling your parents that you're a Phantom Thief!"

"Fuck you, Ryuji! Like you can't keep your damn mouth shut!"

"At least I have more balls to endure whatever the fuck Ren told us unlike you!"

Ann slapped Ryuji in the face hard. "You insensitive bastard! Do you think I wanted this? Huh?!"

Futaba broke the two off their staredown. "Guys, calm down. Please."

"Back off, Futaba."

"Yeah. Let me beat the shit out of him first."

Makoto finally argues at them. "If anyone of you wants to fight, go fight me instead! Especially you, Sakamoto!"

Futaba pushes Ann back to the stairs.

"I get it that what you're looking at right now is total bullshit for our team, but that doesn't give you any right to expose your role out of emotional breakdown OR lash your anger out of unprecedented rage!"

Morgana exits the store and signals Sojiro to do something. Sojiro goes back inside and asks Ann if he can try calling them. The least he can do is fake out about the plane being delayed.

_**Location: Shinjuku Red-light District  
** _ _**Time: 0900 hours** _

"Fucking idiots. So caught up with their teammate bullshit."

Akechi arrives in the red-light district with hopes of causing trouble to vent his anger out. He arrives in a strip club and orders drinks while being rude to the women who try to catch his attention.

"Bitches. Can they not realize I am not here for them?"

His alone time is interrupted when a certain gray-haired woman joins him in his table. "Never thought I'd see you alive, Akechi."

"Sae-san."

"No formalities. And cut to the chase on this one."

"We failed in our operation."

"Is that all?"

"Narukami and Amamiya are captured. Sanada is dead. Need I say more?"

Saw was shocked to hear that Akihiko died. Even more shocked that Ren and Yu are captured.

"You don't seem to care about this."

"I am here for alone time, not for 'scold the Crow' time."

"Well, in that case, I hope you won't fight your way out of here."

Akechi knew what she meant and raises both hands in the air as he is cuffed and escorted outside by a few police.

"Even if you arrest me, you know I will break out of prison." Akechi jeered only for his face to drop when Sae informs him that he isn't arrested on behalf of police.

"Why break out? Your own father requested for you."

He is then shoved inside the car and brought to the police station.

_**Location: Shibuya Central Street  
** _ _**Time: 0909 hours** _

Maruki, accompanied by Yosuke, has been tasked by Rise to buy some DVDs from Scarlet while they eat their breakfast as well as look for a funeral home to accommodate Akihiko, whose body is hidden in a lockup for the time being. He receives a text message from Shiho as he chose a film in the adventure section.

_"Found the twins in Dome Town. Gonna go help them out for a while."_

She then sent a photo of the twins enjoying their ice cream while avoiding anyone who might suspect Kasumi. Maruki replied to her.

_"Take care of yourselves. We meet up somewhere afterwards."_

Yosuke tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Doc."

"Yeah?"

"You think we're gonna die for this?"

"No, I hope not." His mind raced after Yosuke's question echoed. "Wait, why do you ask?"

Yosuke volunteers to pay for the DVDs as he urges Maruki to watch the outside. He then sees his counterpart buying a book from across the street.

"Shit."

"Look, I'll cover for ya. Go spy on him or something."

"No way! I'll get caught by obvious chance."

Left with no choice, Yosuke agrees to accompany Maruki in spying Maruki XX.

"You owe me a lot of monjayaki for this, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is arrested on behalf of Shido.
> 
> The twins make up as they know their time together will end soon.
> 
> Yukari contacts Zenkichi to replace Akihiko in their lineup as they plan for a new mission.
> 
> Ann is now in conflict with everyone after her argument with the other Phantom Thieves.
> 
> Maruki and Yosuke decide to do something stupid and spy on Maruki XX, hoping that they can get answers.
> 
> Will they get their groove back and set things right or suffer the drawback and submit to the new rulers?
> 
> Stay tuned!


	37. The Ideal and the Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Everyone felt the morale drop as the Neo Thieves get into a personal argument, the Shadow Operatives in mourning, and the Phantom Thieves in conflict.
> 
> Meanwhile, Maruki and Yosuke discover Maruki XX and decide to play spy against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be entirely centered on Maruki and his counterpart (as the title suggests) along with supporting roles from Yosuke, Teddie, an old flame, and an unexpected guest.
> 
> Interactions galore as the two counterparts get to know each other in this, so yeah.
> 
> Also, I will now refer Team Ren as the Neo Thieves to avoid repeating Phantom Thieves in referring both his team and Team Makoto.
> 
> With that said, let's get right into it!

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya Central Street  
Time: 0913 hours** _

Takuto Maruki XX comes out of the bookstore with another psychology book in hand. Trying to keep his mind off from Manahashi XX's diabolical plan, he heads for the Inogami Line to catch a ride to Kichijoji. Following him are Yosuke Hanamura and the real Takuto Maruki, who turned their simple DVD run into an odd goose chase.

"When will that idiot ever learn? Tampering with quantum physics and all that bull." Maruki XX sighed as he bought a ticket. A few minutes later, Yosuke and the Doc arrive to buy their tickets as well. The ticketing officer was confused upon seeing Maruki.

"Huh? Didn't you just-"

"Oh, my apologies. You might have seen my twin coming here, yeah?" Maruki puts up an act that would really convince anyone who might have been in contact with the other Maruki.

"I-I-Okay, then."

"How the hell did that work?" Yosuke was astonished after they purchased the tickets and passed through.

"It's something I've noticed during my time with the other Kasumi and our Sumire." Maruki shrugged as they find his counterpart totally immersed in reading the book. They then sat together with him and waited until he would notice them.

"Seems like you're busy with that book."

"Shit."

"So whatcha readin'?"

"If you two are trying to annoy me to death in this train, better do a better job at it." He felt harassed by the two morons next to him.

"Relax," Yosuke played along, "we're here to get to know each other and stuff."

"Like what?"

"Oh, come on.... twin bro." Maruki felt the cringe in the act, which made Maruki XX slap his face.

"You're joking me, right?"

"Nope. So come on and join us for a relaxing game of billiards or even a day eating udon."

Yosuke's playful suggestion, although irritating to bear, was somewhat believable as onlookers began to complain about how noisy he is. Both Marukis then comply to the ploy that has bestowed upon them as they reached Kichijoji.

"You just had to make things harder for the two of us." Maruki XX groaned at Yosuke.

"Not my fault you suddenly didn't join with your evil overlord master or whatever." He justified.

"I suppose I can't blame you on that one, Hanamura-san." Maruki XX sighed as Maruki interrogated him.

"Where are you keeping Amamiya and Narukami?"

"Honestly, I have no idea where the Manahashis and Kirijo kept them or the project."

Much to the dismay of Maruki and Yosuke, he provided them an answer that is obviously vague.

"Come on, seriously? You're like the evil genius here."

"Don't even bother calling me that."

Suddenly, all of their stomachs growl. They then agree to have breakfast first, and udon is definitely not on their list. The trio approach a small cafe in the shopping district as the waitress attends to their order.

"Good morning! May I take your order?" The waitress turns to look at Maruki X. "Oh, it's you!"

"R-Rumi?"

Maruki XX caught wind of the name and continues reading his book.

"I still don't know how you know me, but it's good to see you again!" she cheerfully said as Maruki X is confused.

"But don't you work in Akihabara though?" he wondered.

"Oh, that's just my other part-time job. It's quite tiring that I have four part-time jobs to do on a weekly basis."

"Four?!" He was bewildered by the number.

"Mhmm. The electronics store near the techno culture store, this cafe, then the flower shop in Shibuya's underground mall, and lastly being an usherette in the Shinjuku theatre."

Yosuke was suddenly peaked by her industrious enthusiasm and inquires more from her. "How much are you getting paid per job?"

"Well, it depends on the day I work. There's usually those big bonuses on certain dates and stuff."

He nods in respect and kicks Maruki X's leg.

"Ow!" He whimpered. "What was that for?"

"Got an order already for me and your twin?"

Rumi heard the word 'twin' and turned to Maruki XX, who was still reading the book.

"Oh, you have a twin brother? Why, that's cute."

Maruki X notices his counterpart's facial expression. _He's not even trying to read at all! Is he.... hiding?_

"Well, shall I recommend to you three our special promos?" She asked since no one spoke up their order.

"Show us what you, Miss Rumi!" Yosuke gave her a thumbs up to signal her movement. As she left to get their pastries and coffee, Yosuke threw a small paper ball onto Maruki XX.

"Asshole." He insulted him as he continued to hide his face on the book.

"You obviously have a history with her, considering how Doc here knows her preeeeetty well." Yosuke began to shift his gaze to and fro on them.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Hanamura-san...." Maruki X sighed. "She was supposed to be my fiance."

Maruki XX's grip on the book tightened as Yosuke leaned forward.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, one evening..." He started. "Rumi and I were heading back to her home after a date in Odaiba Seaside Park. Upon arrival, there was a burglary inside which resulted in her parents' death. Since then, she was so traumatized that I blamed myself for everything."

Before Maruki X continued, Rumi returns with the recommended order.

"Here you go, gentlemen." She looks at the book-immersed scientist. "I'm sorry, but have I seen you before?"

"Uh, they're twins. Remember?"

"Yeah. Sorry. It's just..." She sheepishly smiles before sighing. "Ever since I saw you (Maruki X), I had this strange feeling that we met before."

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

"But you somehow know me, and I don't know you. Could you two be childhood friends of mine?"

Both remained quiet as Yosuke decided to save their asses. "Based on their silence, it seems that way."

"I see." She leaves them for a while as she told them to wait for her.

"Great. Now we have to deal with this?" Maruki XX gave up from hiding and kept the book back to his satchel.

"I take it her fate is similar in your world."

"Worse than that...."

Yosuke and Maruki X moved closer.

"She committed suicide after her trauma overtook her entirely."

"What?!"

"Shit, dude. You serious?"

Maruki XX hung his head in grief as he began explaining. "Similar to his tale, my Rumi was also traumatized by the event. She's been having nightmares a lot, and then one day... after I tried to calm her down with flowers and a story, I got a call from the hospital saying that she was on the edge of the rooftop. I rushed to the roof to reason with her, but all I keep hearing from her is that it's my fault and always will be."

Maruki X sympathized with him after analyzing his tale. "I know how you feel. And I am certain that seeing this Rumi gives you a bad case of pseudo-PTSD. I get that your distorted desires was all born from losing her completely, and seeing how you're involved with the apocalyptic project.... you're worse than I am in all levels."

"It wasn't my intention to become a madman out for blood. It's just that Kurusu just had to interfere with my plan for Eden."

"Eden, huh?"

Maruki XX nods as Yosuke takes a chunk off his cake piece.

"So you're being evil after one of the Phantom Thieves ruined your happy ending or something?"

"The world's happy ending. One where no one can suffer anymore." He spoke with broken pride as Rumi returns to them.

"I took a short break. I wanna ask you something actually."

Yosuke gestures his fingers to both Marukis, who give him a displeased look and a scowl.

"Well, it can be any of you two, since you're more mature than Ginger here."

Their expressions lightened after Yosuke took offense from her comment.

"Well.... how do I put this? Let's say you fell in love with someone who has been with you since your adolescent years and then all of a sudden that feeling is gone right before the big day or something.... What could it possibly mean?"

Both Marukis looked at each other and decided to see who answers first. Maruki X goes for the lead as he knew his counterpart is tongue-tied.

"Well, in my opinion and perception of that scenario.... it would feel like a cold betrayal at first. If the love you felt suddenly faded after that person left, then there was no love to begin with at all. Our emotions would wring itself into confusion and could lead us to doing impulsive actions with unclear sense of self. It makes not only ourselves look terrible, but it also causes us to become lost in our thoughts and heart."

Rumi took in his words with focus and spoke. "I see. So it feels like the heart wants to break but it couldn't."

"Yeah. Something like that."

She shows the guys a ring in her finger. "Ever since I was discharged from the hospital four years ago, I couldn't help but wonder who gave me this ring. I wanted to throw it away at first due to it being an unknown item in my possession, but it gave me more mystery than nuisance."

Her words made all of them wince in emotional pain. _Ouch much?_

It was Maruki XX's turn to speak. "Well, we're glad you kept the ring despite not knowing your mysterious lover. I don't have the right words to answer your question because I managed to have an unfortunate incident with my own fiance."

"Oh my. What happened?"

"She committed suicide after suffering PTSD."

She gasped, unaware that Maruki XX was referring to HER counterpart. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question."

As she was about to leave, he pulls her hand and begs her to stay. "Please, hear me out though. I do know what to say in regard to it."

Yosuke leans towards Maruki X's ear and whispers. "Doc, you know he's holding her hand."

"Let him have his time. I can already feel the joy in his heart for seeing her again, even if it isn't his Rumi to begin with." He replied with a soft smile on his face.

As they continued talking, Yosuke notices Teddie coming their way and excuses himself to avoid a commotion.

"Yosuke! That man i-"

Yosuke slams his hand onto Teddie's mouth. "Shut up, damnit! They're having a peaceful time together."

"With that lovely lady?"

"I said shut up!"

Teddie bites Yosuke's hand and growls at him. "I'll have you know that I'm bear-y attractive for someone like her."

"She's engaged, doofus!" Yosuke hoped that will force Teddie to stop his babe-hunting before asking him for his purpose in Kichijoji. "Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well, Rise-chan told me to buy some imported corned beef from the store nearby. Then I caught the scent of Maruki over there, so I followed its trail."

"Yeah, yeah. Your nose is almighty and crap. (Hey!) But I want you to sniff this and look for its trail." Yosuke pulls out one of the Arcane vials that Manahashi XX uses.

"Where did you get that?" Teddie asked as he began sniffing the tube.

"Sleight of hand, silly old bear. I snatched it from him during our train ride together."

Teddie finishes sniffing as he gestures his hand towards the right road. Yosuke instructs him to wait as he runs towards the Marukis.

"Hey, uh, Takuto and Kabuto."

Both look at him with utter confusion and disapproval.

"What?" Maruki X responded first.

"I'm sorry. But I think I heard 'Takuto'." Rumi said as Maruki X kicked Maruki XX's shin to let him play along.

"Uh, yeah. That would be him." Maruki XX gritted his teeth as he felt the pain from the shin kick.

"First the face, now the name.... I swear, it's like I have amnesia or something." Rumi lets out a short laugh as it made Maruki X frown. "Was it something I said?"

"It's nothing. Really." Rumi decided not to push further as she checked her watch.

"Oh, my break's almost over. I should get back to work." She stands up and bows in front of them. "It was nice talking to you twins."

As she scurried to the counter fast, the guys hung their heads in relief and disbelief.

"Any further than that, and we're in for a shit storm." Yosuke lamented as he received hammer fists from the Marukis.

"Kabuto? Really?!"

"Hanamura-san, I know this is your first time trying to stake out an enemy, but please learn how to make better alibis."

"Come on, give me some credit for stalling Teddie!"

The name alone made Maruki XX groan. "The fucking bear is coming with us?"

"He knows your hideout here in Japan. We're following him so you better let Yu and Amamiya free." Yosuke gave him a grim warning.

"Back to business, then." He groaned in response.

After meeting with Teddie and following him on foot for nearly an hour and a half towards the business district of Shinjuku, Maruki X begins the series of complaints.

"Are we there yet?"

"Hold your horses, Doctor Charming. (Er, what?) I'm still looking for it." Teddie chided him as he continues sniffing until he reached a manhole.

"For real, Ted? A fucking manhole?" Yosuke was unsure if Teddie was serious or not. "Are you saying that after walking our asses from Kichijoji all the way to Shinjuku for this?"

"Trust me, Yosuke! My bear senses are unquestionable!"

Maruki XX attempted to bring up the fact he isn't in bear form, but Maruki X prompted him to stay quiet about it as Teddie asks a police officer to open the manhole. Initially, the cop refused but after Teddie pretended to tell him that the ring he bought for his 'fiance' (Yosuke can only imagine), is down the drain by accident, he decided to help him out.

"Wait, that worked?" Maruki X stared at them wide eyed as the manhole is opened.

"I can't believe that bear actually persuaded him." Yosuke facepalmed as they descended down to the sewers.

The smell of the sewers in Shinjuku is mostly mixed with clean stuff and alcohol, one which Maruki XX disliked entirely.

"What's wrong? Not a fan of the sewers?" Maruki X asked his counterpart, who shakes his head and gestured him to go forward.

"Just the alcohol smell."

"Considering how clean Tokyo can be most of the time, I'm not surprised if alcohol from the red-light district or from an odd area would reach here."

The trio followed Teddie as they begin to hear echoes in the distance, which they figure come from Kirijo soldiers. As the group takes cover, they eavesdrop on them to get more info.

"Damnit, why do we have to travel through the sewers while that bitch stays on topside?"

"Dude, she can't even blend with her red hair and outfit. She damn stands out in this one."

"Yeah, but considering that she has to keep an eye on the two Persona users in those crucifix tubes... this is her own fault."

"Can't she just relax like a normal bombshell for once?"

"Don't even try calling her a bombshell, bruh."

The thought of Mitsuru being called a bombshell raced onto the minds of Yosuke and Teddie as Maruki XX decides to show himself without the intention of selling the three out.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys are here." He spoke out to the soldiers.

"Doc! The hell you doing here and not up there?"

"Wait, if the doc is here...."

"Are you being tailed, Sir?"

Maruki XX shakes head as he looks back at them. "I think I lost my pursuers."

"Alright, sir. If y-"

"I'm getting Persona readings."

_Shit._

"Looks like your pursuers aren't gone."

"Not pursuers. It's just.... what the f-"

"Hey, no cliffhanging statements!"

"It's a strong reading from ONE user."

In a flash, a man wearing ragged clothing appears and attacks them without a miss. After subduing them, he pins Maruki XX to the wall and threatens him with a knife to the throat.

"Who the hell are you people?" the man asked.

"I can ask you the same." Maruki XX replied as the three hiding morons come out.

"Hold it right there! We're armed!" Maruki X tried to act tough as the man grimly figured out their ruse.

"You're only using finger guns and pipe that was lying on the water. I got a lot of knives. What's your bet on this?"

Teddie and Yosuke lower their hands while Maruki X remains offensive.

"This your twin?" Maruki XX nodded as the man lets him go. "I'm gonna need answers first."

"So do we." Maruki X spoke up as he approached the man. "The soldiers said you have a strong reading of Persona energy."

"Something like that. But I don't even know how it came to me." The man shrugged and sighed.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Only a couple of hours. I saw these men taking two people towards the red-light district and used the sewers to follow their movements. I was lucky enough to see the soldiers here until you people showed up."

Teddie then disrupted their conversation as he marched to the right. "He isn't wrong, Yosuke! The scent is heading this way!"

"How could he smell their scent? Is he some sort of animal?"

"To be fair, human beings are animals." Maruki X butted in.

"Not asking you."

The group then follows Teddie as both Marukis trail behind to chat.

"So.... your Rumi died. Was that... how your distortion began?" He started the conversation.

"Yeah. I was honestly scared of what happened, even depressed. I kept blaming myself for her death time and time again as I shooed everyone who tried to help away from me."

"So you isolated yourself for some time, huh?"

"Yes. Until I got a call from Shujin when they were looking for a counselor to keep the students at ease after Suzui's death. On the day I finally started working in Shujin, Kamoshida also committed suicide. So my job just got harder at that point, and for every student who came to me... I felt that their lives have gone for the worst."

Maruki X pondered about how entirely different things happened in Earth XX and reflected on it as he continued.

"Takamaki-san was the first to talk, as she was heavily distraught by Suzui's death. After her it was Sakamoto, who was already dealing with an ailing mother and a broken leg followed by Niijima-san, Okumura-san, Sakura-san, and lastly Kitagawa-san."

Maruki caught wind of how he did not mention Kasumi or Akira. "You're missing two people."

"Yoshizawa-san was a regular client of mine. Had I known she was part of the Phantom Thieves, I would have asked her for more counseling."

"But she didn't show it, didn't she?"

"Not until I confronted her and Akechi back in February. They were mighty pissed at me."

"Coz you killed Akira Kurusu." His words went cold as he said it sternly.

"Kurusu was an interesting individual, to be honest. He suffered more pain than everyone else. Losing his grandparents, his sister, his sense of belonging, his innocence against the ill wills of society.... And yet, he is still daring to go against it with nothing to lose."

"What did you do that made you kill him?"

Maruki XX stopped walking for a second. "I wasn't supposed to."

"Then why did he die?"

He balled his hands into fists as he slowly continued walking. "Kurusu opposed the future I crafted for him. Kept telling me that life's hardships make us human, and that happiness must be fought to be gained. Of course, I called bullshit on that until he expounded his Personas onto me."

"Then you killed him." He blurted coldly.

"One of the tendrils pierced through his torso. He felt the excruciating pain, but he didn't stop fighting."

"Then why hunt down Yoshizawa here?"

"The feeling of death thrilled me. For every person I killed with the tendrils, I feel conflict in myself. The dark side of me feels the joy in one's suffering for the rejection of my reality while the light side of me feels the guilt I have felt for causing a catastrophe."

Unsure if this was masochism or a conflict versus self, Maruki X then stared at him closely.

"Honestly, I want Yoshizawa to end my life for good."

!!!

"Are you serious?! You're just going to run away from another problem?" Maruki X did not like the plan.

"I've been running away from my problems for far too long."

"So did I, but Amamiya taught me how to face them with the feeling of suffering and determination in my blood." His voice was gentler than earlier. "It took us a lot of battles and even a headshot to get me back to my senses. Still hurts until now though."

"I just don't want people losing anymore loved ones because of problems that scar them for life. That was all I wanted, but this power cursed me for good."

"Then why join Manahashi in the first place?"

"I was offered a job under the condition I hunt down the Persona users of our world. Yoshizawa isn't the last of her kind, but she is the last of her team."

"Who else are alive?"

"That, I have no idea. The last person I killed was Ginger over there."

Maruki X looks at Yosuke, who still bickers at Teddie while the mysterious man walks with his hands in his pockets.

"You have survivor's guilt in you, huh?"

"Eh?"

"You still felt gloomy after the incident. I saw how you reacted and begged for our Rumi to stay...."

"I'm sorry if I caused any-"

"It's okay. I understand." He reassured him.

"But why?" He said with a shocked but broken expression.

"It won't matter if you will force yourself onto others or force others onto yourself. It's a matter of how you develop yourself after a tragedy and how you pace yourself to move on from the pain."

Maruki XX saw how his counterpart kept a positive expression after he shared how devious he has become. He suddenly harbors more guilt than usual after learning how he managed his life after losing to the Phantom Thieves. He remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

_**Location: Shibuya  
** _ _**Time: 1154 hours** _

"You idiot! We're in Shibuya!"

Yosuke yelled at Teddie after they exited via a manhole located in the residential area. The man looked around as he observes for something different in the area. Spotting a few soldiers patrolling, he orders Yosuke, Teddie, and Maruki X to hide as Maruki XX looks towards the soldiers.

"Sir! We've been looking for you."

"My apologies. It seems I took too my time in relaxing."

"No worries. Kirijo and the Manahashi twins request your presence in the Machida Recreational Building."

"Where's that?"

"Within the area, Sir. Located near the Crossing, leading towards the Yongen district."

"But not reaching it entirely, right?"

"No, sir. It's a distinctive navy blue building. You won't miss it."

After thanking the soldiers and telling them he'll catch up, he turns back to the group that were hiding.

"I'll give you a chance to free them. I can't help you if you get caught, you hear me?"

The four of them nod as he looks at Maruki X. "Takuto."

"Yeah?"

"I'll keep in mind what you told me."

With that said, he walks away to head for the Machida Recreational Building. Yosuke and Teddie then agree to inform the others of the new location and plan out carefully while Maruki X and the mysterious man go on ahead to scout the place.

"You two gonna be fine with us?" Yosuke frowned.

"We'll be alright. Just warn the others and wait for my signal." Maruki reassured as the mystery man pulls out a deringer.

"What will you be doing until then?" Teddie asked them.

"We'll find ways to deactivate security and whatnot in the building. The sooner we do this, the faster we save Ren and Yu."

"Let's hope they found a funeral home for Akihiko already."

"Wait," the mystery man stopped them, "did you just say Akihiko?"

"Yeah. One of our friends died because he was killed by Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Wait. Mitsuru and Akihiko were close friends. Why would she kill him all of a sudden?"

The trio then stare at him with hostile intent.

"That's it. Who the hell are you and why do you know them?" Yosuke interrogated him.

"I.... was an old friend to them."

"That's a bit vague. Can you tell us your name at least?"

"Yuki. Makoto Yuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anticipated it? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, if the Dark Hour has returned.....
> 
> With the man named Makoto Yuki revealing his identity to Yosuke, Teddie, and Maruki, will his appearance impact their upcoming mission as well as Mitsuru's mission?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next episode will be the gameplan of the remaining Persona users while Yuki and Maruki are off to fight in the recreational building! (In short, the next two chapters will take place at the same timeline)


	38. Reigniting the Fighting Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds At War
> 
> After bugging Takuto Maruki XX for intel, Yosuke Hanamura and Takuto Maruki X take a few trips down memory lane and evaluate on life as they join Teddie and a Persona user named Makoto Yuki.
> 
> Yuki, however, is surprised that his own friends are at war against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know that I put in the end notes that this will be divided into two chapters: one chapter for the Neo Thieves and remaining Shadow Operatives in planning while the other chapter is Maruki and Yuki infiltrating the recreational building.
> 
> Buuuuut I decided to have half of this chapter be dedicated to the planning, a quarter of it for the Phantom Thieves and Sojiro, and a quarter that will hint on what will happen in the next chapter.
> 
> With that said, let's continue.

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kujikawa Penthouse, Ikebukuro  
Time: 1243 hours** _

"Where the hell are they? It's been the whole morning since they left?"

Rise impatiently huffed as she waited for everyone to return after looking for a place to lay Akihiko to rest. Originally, Yosuke and Maruki were supposed to do that while out looking for DVDs to watch. But after Chie declared Yosuke a moron by looking for movies AND lollygag at the same time, everyone settled to do other stuff. Bored as hell, she goes for a bath to shake off the bad feeling of losing not only her boyfriend but also her friends. After finishing up, she puts on a white camisole with a red belt and poses in the mirror.

"Maybe this will take my head off things...." She inhaled as she began to pretend that she and Yu are about to have a steamy session.

"Oh, hey... You look tired. I bet you want me to give you one relaxing massage..."

She begins to crawl seductively on the bed and lets herself free. "But I feel tired as well. Why not we massage each other well?"

She slips a strap down as if she was really seducing someone. "We have the whole place to ourselves.... you, me, and something that starts with an s and ends with-"

As she turned her head to the door, she and the people who saw her and her little act turned beet red from embarrassment.

"SUZUI!"

"Why do I end up with these kinds of situations?" Shiho groaned as Sumire rubbed her eyes off.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that."

"You say that, but you and Ren already made love not too long ago." Shiho retorted as she avoided a smack from her.

"I dunno if you're teasing me or trying to pass the shame on me." Sumire pouted.

Rise interrupts the two as she covers herself in a blanket. "Don't you two know how to give someone privacy!?"

"Says the one wearing alluring outfits and leaving the door open."

"How did you get in hear without me hearing the door outside open?"

Shiho rubbed the back of her head as she shyly explained. "Well, your little introduction kinda blocked the sound of the door."

Rise then resigned and called them in to the room. "I heard you and Kasumi argued."

Sumire then sighed sadly and waited until Kasumi entered the room. "I didn't mean to-"

"I told you. It's fine. Part of everything is my fault, anyway." Kasumi tried to rub the guilt away from Sumire.

"I'm quite curious about my counterpart in your world, Kasumi-chan. How simple was I?"

The twins and Shiho perched up as they heard Rise's question.

"What do you mean by that?" Shiho asked as she lets her hair down.

"Well, to tell you the truth... I appreciated the status as a pop star and all...."

"Go on."

"It's just- YOSUKE!"

The girls turn around to who Rise suddenly yelled at and see Yosuke, who falls on his butt as he muttered to himself.

"No dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts..."

"Does anyone here know how to show respect with privacy?" She immediately switched the topic. "Hey, what took you and Maruki long anyway!?"

Yosuke sat up and began to defend himself. "H-Hey! We just found Maruki's counterpart, then we tailed him to Kichijoji where we find our Maruki's ex-fiance and suddenly ended up in a sewer thanks to Ted here. Then we kinda ended back up in Shibuya."

Sumire kept quiet as she gives a downcast expression, knowing what might have happened after the two Marukis found Rumi.

"Is that even an acceptable excuse?" Rise glared as she wore her robe.

Yosuke pulls out a vial and tosses it to the girls. "I hope that's evidence enough."

"The Arcane..."

"What does that mean?"

"Looks like some suspicious drug, if you ask me." Yosuke answered Shiho and Rise as he lounges on the couch. "I got lucky that he didn't notice. But before he reunited with his soldiers, he gave us a location of their hideout on purpose."

"Wait, what?"

Teddie decides to join in on the conversation. "Yeah, he even gave us a chance to make our move."

Sumire stood up with confidence. "Then we should plan now on our approach."

"Maruki is with someone called Makoto Yuki, as we speak. They're heading over for the Machida Recreational Building somewhere between the border of Yongen-Jaya and Shibuya." Yosuke enlightened them as Teddie sits down next to him.

Shiho stands up and lays a fist on her palm. "Then let's do this! We got a snake from their team to lure in bigger snakes for the egg heist."

"I don't understand your logic here, Suzui." Kasumi shook her head. Sumire understood it, though.

"I think she means Maruki of your world is trying to betray them."

Despite her twin's words, Kasumi stayed adamant with her vendetta. "Just because he's going to betray them doesn't mean he's forgiven for what he has done."

"But what if he finally realized what he did w-"

"He will never realize with that thick skull of his."

Sumire stood down to avoid arguing with her again until she remembered something. "Oh, my God!"

"What?"

"I have to apologize to Akechi-san later."

"Why though?" Shiho's eyes narrowed.

"I kinda cursed at him a lot during my argument with him, and I don't even use the F word. I was so vulgar at him."

"He deserved it though?" Shiho tried to make her not guilty.

"I guess you've evolved from formal girl to somewhat the average girl now." Kasumi joked as she looked at Shiho.

"Why are you looking at me when you said that?"

The group then notices Yukari and the others back from the errands they had to do. Yosuke becomes the target for a lot of scoldings as Yukari informed them that Naoto and the other injured people have been taken to the closest hospital for treatment. As for Aigis and Labrys, Fuuka made a deal with Munehisa Iwai in the repair of the two droids. (Iwai gets paid to nearly 300 million yen for this.)

"So what's next for us?"

"We need more intel for our next mission. We can't just run around like headless chickens in going against Mitsuru and her company."

"Uh, Hanamura-san?"

Yosuke, after being given the signal by Sumire, debriefs Yukari on what he discovered. However, he didn't mention Yuki for the time being as he believed that it would cause distress.

"So Maruki is with someone who is also against the Kirijo Corp?"

"Pretty much. Guy was a bit aggressive when we first met."

"How did he look like?" Ken asked after hearing the debriefing.

"He had a mask on, so we couldn't see how he exactly looks like." He lied.

"Well, if Maruki is on his way there... we should go after him. He could be falling into a trap."

"Yeah," Kasumi spoke with anger, "the last thing we need is another one of our own getting killed in this twisted bullshit."

Teddie then opens the door to see Akechi bringing them a lot of food.

"I take it this would want us to forgive you for what you said?" Shiho spoke on behalf of the group that argued with the brunette detective earlier this morning.

"Well, take it how you wish it to be." He bluntly spoke as he placed the food down on the table. 'I received words from a few soldiers that something happened to the Iwatodai Cemetery."

"Another Shadow attack?" Yukari inquired as she received a no from him.

"One of the graves has been dug up. Soldiers claim that the man who was removed from his burial site was a murderous being."

"So what's his relation to our mission?"

"He appears to be probing anyone who can give him information about his identity and the Kirijo Corporation's horseshit." Akechi hissed as he sat down and ate a sushi roll.

"So now we got another psychopath." Ken muttered.

Silence passed through the group as they can't entirely figure the plan out for now. Suddenly, knocking can be heard on the door as Teddie approaches it and swings it open. In front of him is....

"Oh, it's you."

"Really? That's all you can say?" Morgana felt the emotionless state of Teddie as he scurried and surveyed the place. "What's everyone quiet for?"

"We're trying to figure out a plan, but we're a bit stuck on our options."

"Maruki and I found the evil version of the Doc, but we kinda got carried away and now he's somewhat trying to help us out." Yosuke put it bluntly on Morgana.

"Wait," Morgana took a step back at the revelation, "the other Maruki is trying to help us?"

"Sorta. But he can't cover for us if we get caught." He added.

"We need to be fast but cautious on this. We don't have any Wild Cards to help us out on this one."

"Morgana's right. This is literally a do-or-die mission."

"But Yukari-san, we're a bit outnumbered by those soldiers." Ken reasoned out. "We could flank them out, but when the party really begins..."

Rise, after trying to think of a solution, finally arrives with one that the entire group opposed in the first place.

"Why not we ask the Phantom Thieves for help?"

"Uh..." Morgana tried to avoid that kind of conversation, but is forced to let things out. "About them..."

_Three hours earlier, Leblanc Cafe_

"Sheesh, Ann-chan. Your parents really don't want you here anymore." Sojiro puts the phone down after he failed to convince them about their situation. "Why'd you even tell them in the first place?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay?" Ann huffed as she sat by the stairs and reasoned out. "As much as we want to help, we can't. We're not as strong as Ren or Mr. Narukami or even Akechi. They have their specializations while we're just the supporting role. And now look what happened to Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke: injured as hell. And now for Ren and Mr. Narukami: God knows what happened to them."

"I can tell you're scared, Ann. But we're scared, too." Futaba tried to console her. "I just don't know why you talked to the people who will never take responsibility of the world's fate instead of the ones who are risking their lives for it."

"I-"

"Ann, as far as we are aware...."

"We're your family here in Tokyo, Ann. Even if you do prefer to go home to your family and be banned from seeing us for life...."

"We'll be waiting until you come home on your own."

The words of Futaba, Yusuke, and Haru were enough to break Ann's heart as she cried. Morgana can only watch as he shouldn't add anything else. Or at least, he shouldn't.

"Anything to say to your Lady Ann, Morgana?" Sojiro teased him a bit.

"Ngh, you're sharp, Chief." He makes his way to Ann. "Lady Ann?"

She raised her head to him with puffy eyes.

"I don't know if you know this, but Ren and Shiho mean well when they don't want you to help them out."

"Not helping, Mona!"

"Hold on! What I'm trying to say is that this will be the last mission for us. Ren doesn't want you guys to strain yourselves with the futures you all promised yourselves to fulfill. As for Shiho... she wants to return the favor after she found out that she's the reason behind the Phantom Thieves' formation."

Everyone stayed quiet as Morgana went on.

"For Sumire, she'll be supporting Ren no matter what. Their promise to become champions of the world already include going up against a highly powerful enemy, but that won't stop them from going forward. In fact, she worries about him a lot like you all do."

Everyone's expressions went sullen as Sojiro brewed more coffee.

"For Akechi, it's his third chance in life. Although it was Ren's wish to have him back, he didn't do it for personal reasons like we all did when Maruki used his alternate reality on us."

"I doubt Akechi would even be nicer. Hell, he was the same old brutal sonuvabitch." Ryuji interjected.

"Trust me: he's less brutal than before since we have him in check."

"Not so reassuring, though..."

"As for Kasumi-"

"Hold on there a second." Sojiro stopped him after hearing the name. "Kasumi.... like Kasumi Yoshizawa?"

"Yep."

"Like Sumire-chan's dead twin sister?"

"Yep."

"It's a long story for this one, Sojiro." Futaba tried to force him out of the topic, and luckily did so.

"For her, it's a very, very personal one. Like how you and Ryuji went after Kamoshida for ruining your lives and Shiho's, Yusuke after finding out about Madarame's true nature, Makoto against her sister's past corruption, Haru and her father's greed for power, Futaba and her quest for the truth, and Sumire against Maruki screwing with her mind."

Morgana makes his way to the door as Sojiro helps him. "I'll look for Joker and the crew now. Just remember that you choose your own life, even when you're scared."

"So they won't be any help for now. Great." Rise pouted as she sat down on the bed. "We're out of options now."

"Well, Joker has yet to arrive. Since he isn't here, from the looks of it."

"He's-"

"Um...."

"Mona..."

Sumire, Kasumi, and Shiho uttered with low voices as Morgana processed their tones.

"Huh?" What's wrong, ladies?"

Akechi stepped forward and decided to do the simplest explanation.

"Ren sacrificed himself to save us at the cost of getting captured by Manahashi and the other Maruki."

Morgana's mouth went wide open after hearing that.

"And according to Hanamura-san, the other Maruki is suddenly turning a new leaf and gave us a chance to rescue them. I doubt that's the case, since he is clearly a corrupt motherfucker regardless."

"What other choice do we have, Akechi?"

"Sheesh. Looks like even Mitsuru Kirijo thinks of Tokyo as her own fortress or something."

Sumire was expecting something to come out of her phone. Kasumi thought of the same thing as well.

"Uh, why are you guys looking at your phones?" Chie asked the twins.

"Sorry. Out of habit." Sumire apologized politely while Kasumi just said something else with annoyance.

"Fucking phone was supposed to let us go to the Metaverse."

"Well, you aren't wrong." Akechi commented as he showed everyone his phone's interface. "Although we do not have the Meta-Nav anymore, we do have a Tracer System instead."

Morgana looked at the appearance of the interface. "It looks like the Nav, but instead of accessing through one's distorted heart or something....."

"It tracks them down to their current location."

Yukari took her turn in looking. "I'm guessing this kind of method was how you guys did your 'change of hearts' thing?"

"More or less. I only joined them in one mission only." Sumire winced in admission.

"I'm more of a 'kill yourself' person than a 'change of heart' person." Akechi smugly grinned in arrogance, which everyone shook their heads in disappointment.

"Once an asshole, always an asshole." Rise remarked.

"We can make use of this then." Shiho nabbed the phone off of Yukari's hand and then tries to mention Ren's name. "Ren Amamiya."

The app then traced Ren's whereabouts instantly, causing Shiho's eyes to widen in awe.

"Holy crap, I can't believe it worked!" She showed the group the interface now. "He's currently in the Machida Recreational Building."

"But that's abandoned." Akechi commented with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes. "I remember kill the Machida family on behalf of Shido years ago."

"Uh, which is why they picked it?"

"We'll have to restock on medical supplies and weapons, if we're going to fight them again." Sumire told them with confidence. "We WILL get Senpai and Narukami-san back with us."

"Hell yeah! I'm not gonna let Yu become fried barbecue for some psychopathic warlord from another dimension!" Yosuke raised his fist.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna go all-out on them. No mercy for those who go all-out on us."

Akechi laughed as he enjoyed what Yukari said. "Let's make them regret they fucked with us Persona users!"

Kasumi extends her hand to the center. "Do or die, guys."

Sumire placed her hand on top of Kasumi's followed by Shiho, Rise, Teddie, Yukari, Ken, Morgana, Chie, and Yosuke. Everyone stared at Akechi to do it as well.

"Must I really engage myself with cliched moments like this?"

"Quit complaining already!"

Akechi then puts his hand on top as Kasumi said some motivating words.

"What we're going to go through will be the biggest mission for a Persona user. Not only saving the world from global destruction, but also rescuing the ones chosen to save the world as well as reforming those who have betrayed the world for their own cause. Lives have been lost in the process of coming this far, and sacrifices have been made for us to finish the job. Tonight we-(Tonight?!) Don't disturb me, Bear! Tonight we will charge onto Kirijo's new fortress and reform her as well as eliminating the very chance of the Sacrificial Lamb from working entirely into operation. We WILL prevail, we WILL conquer, and we WILL save our future!"

Impressed by this, Ken was about to ask who taught her to speak like that when Sumire shook her head at him.

"One... Two... Three..."

Everyone raised their hands in the air when they yelled, "PERSONA!"

By accident, all their Personas appear in the room.

"Our apologies!" Sumire apologized to the ghastly figures behind them and bowed, "We didn't mean to summon you!"

_An hour and twenty minutes earlier...._

**_Location: Machida Recreational Building, Shibuya District_ **

Maruki and Yuki arrive half a click away from the blue building itself. Much to both of their dismay, the place was literally empty.

"Damnit," Yuki cursed under his breath, "that twin of yours lied to us."

"For the last time, he is not my twin." Maruki groaned in disbelief. "He's me from another world."

"Whatever. Not like I care anyway." He then surveyed the grounds and gave a signal that meant the coast is clear. The two then walked their way closer to the building and found the place to be entirely locked. Not convinced, Yuki uses one of his knives to open the door without anyone looking.

"You're good with that knife."

"I normally use a broadsword, but a knife would do for now."

"Well, at least it isn't an ax."

"By the way..." Yuki bit his lip with uncertainty. "You said earlier that Mitsuru Kirijo killed Akihiko Sanada."

"Yes, that was the case." Maruki sadly stated.

"Why? Those two were one of my closest friends."

"Times have changed, I guess. She may have gone to the dark side after the whole Phantom Thieves fiasco."

"Phantom Thieves?"

Maruki looked at him as his expression went confused. "Uh, I'll explain later when we get in."

The two then make their way inside to begin their investigation, unaware that a man with a short haircut is following them.

"What's good ol' Takuto doing in a place like that?"

As Yuki and Maruki searched every floor for the whereabouts of the Kirijo Corporation's armed forces, they end up fruitless as Yuki sits down in a dusty couch.

"Welp, we got led to nowhere." He nonchalantly spoke while his eyes are fueled otherwise.

"He's not tricking us. Maybe there's a place we haven't checked." Maruki was determined as he checked back on the lobby. "There were chained doors here, right?"

"So?"

"So... what if they appear to be chained?"

"What are you implying?"

"Well, Mr. Yuki...." He demanded him to come along. "What if the room was big enough.... for three doors?"

Pointing at a wide area with three doors aligned, Maruki pointed to Yuki that one oddly-locked chain in the central door as they go down to the ground floor to investigate. From there, they cross paths with the man from earlier.

"Maruki?"

"Sh-Shibusawa? The hell you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. You disappeared for a year, man." Shibusawa explained. "I only got a call from Rumi that you were with her earlier in a cafe with a 'twin'?"

From the shadows, Maruki XX steps out to show himself.

"Looks like we're a bit early."

"What the fuck?" Shibusawa is taken aback. "Why are there two of you?"

Maruki XX looks at Shibusawa, then looks at Yuki, and lastly at Maruki X.

"Ah, shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of the chapter, y'all! I got into a household accident and slashed my right thumb. It's currently recovering, so I gotta do stuff more with my left hand (I'm ambidextrous, BTW). So the chapters may be delayed for the meantime, but I will keep this story going.
> 
> With an unlikely companion in their mini-operation, will Takuto Maruki of Earth X handle the stranger Makoto Yuki, his old friend Shibusawa, and his counterpart in the quest to save Ren and Yu?
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> P.S. For those who are wondering how the characters here look like (especially the aged-up ones), I might post up some drawings after my thumb is healed. Though I dunno if it's possible to put more than one photo here, so I'll try to think of some alternatives.


	39. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> The Neo Thieves and the remaining Shadow Operatives make one more pact to infiltrate Mitsuru's new hideout as an app similar to the Meta-Nav gives away her location.
> 
> Meanwhile, Maruki X and Makoto Yuki accidentally attracted Shibusawa while meeting up with the other Maruki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I went off and decided to finish this chapter first before I forget. We are now approaching the final chapters of the story as this chapter brews up the tension for what will come.
> 
> BTW, for those who read the previous chapter where Akechi was put into a police car and suddenly appeared with the group on the chapter before this.... I'll provide an explanation in the next chapter.

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Machida Recreational Building, Shibuya District  
Time: 1321 hours** _

"Ah, shit."

"Someone please tell me what's going on?" Shibusawa shifted his eyes from Maruki X to Maruki XX to Makoto Yuki.

"Who the hell's this loser?" Yuki said with a deadpan stare as Shibusawa took offense.

"Hey, watch it!"

Maruki X didn't hesitate to ask him straight away. "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask the same, y'know!"

"Zip it!" Maruki XX hissed. "You're not going to save Amamiya and Narukami if you keep this up."

"Where's the way in?" Yuki went straight to the point.

"It's in the conference hall. The one with the broken door lock."

"Aren't they going to suspect you helping us behind their backs?" Maruki X asked with caution.

"At the very least, this place is the only safe zone. Beyond the conference hall is no man's land."

"Then where are you going?" Yuki asked as Maruki XX heads for the exit.

"They ordered me to buy them some food." He sighed with irritation. "The least they could do was order in one place instead of different places."

With that, Maruki XX leaves as he wishes them good luck. Yuki then opens the door and sighs. "Empty. As expected."

"There has to be some kind of mechanism or whatever to activate it." Maruki entered the room and tried to look for anything that can be suspected as a button or a lever.

"I am so confused right now." Shibusawa rubbed his head. "Maruki, can you please tell me what's the meaning of this?"

"Well-"

"No buts."

"I only said well though."

"Considered as a but, based on your tone."

"You two gonna bicker or find the hidden door?" Yuki felt annoyed that the two are arguing a bit in a situation like this. "If you want to know answers, the Kirijo Corporation... based on what I've heard... has kidnapped two people and are experimenting them for something."

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Name's Makoto Yuki. Don't bother learning it coz I'm not sticking around for long."

"Why is that?"

"I'm supposed to be dead."

"And there goes another mystery piled onto my plate." Maruki huffed in exasperation as he finds a button underneath the lectern. "Bingo."

Yuki and Shibusawa then turn to see the wall split open and reveal a huge elevator.

"Whatever Kirijo is doing here... she pretty much picked a good place to resume her operations."

Shibusawa then gave his input regarding Machida Recreational. "There was a rumor that the Machida family were involved in smuggling guns and drugs not too long ago. To think that the rumors MAY be true after seeing this elevator."

"Where is the family?" Yuki asked as if he was interested.

"They died one day before the events of the Phantom Thieves happened. Each family member had a certain mental shutdown like they died in their own ways."

"Shibusawa, you're gonna have to get out of here right now." Maruki commanded.

"No way! Not until I get an answer from you, especially regarding that twin of yours."

Knowing that Shibusawa will only listen to reason, Maruki sighed in defeat and began his explanation. "You know that alternate reality theory is quantum physics? The one where we are living in a series of universes that are parallel and entirely different to our own?"

"Yeah?"

"It's something like that. And Mr. Yuki and I are going to prevent another quantum break."

"And why am I being kicked out by you just now?"

"You don't have the certain skills for it."

"Nice way to put it frankly."

"I'm sorry, man. But we don't have a choice either."

Shibusawa nods and turns around to head for the exit. "Gimme a call if you need any help. Like a getaway driver or something."

Maruki lets out chuckle. "What, you planning to be my partner-in-crime now?"

"Just this once."

He waves the two farewell as they enter the elevator for their trip down.

"He was annoying." Yuki blurted out.

"He just doesn't know what's going on... and it's best to keep him out of it."

Due to how slow the elevator is moving, the two decide to keep themselves busy with a conversation.

"You mentioned quantum physics... what is that?"

"Huh? You don't know what that is?"

"Nope."

"Didn't they teach you that in school?"

"I died before I could even finish high school."

"R-Right."

As soon as the elevator reached the lower level, the two are greeted by a long, dark corridor.

"Great. The least he could have done was leave the lights on."

"Wouldn't matter anyway."

They travel down the corridor in search of an entrance to the site. They open a door that reveals a room full of guns, much to Maruki's relief.

"Well, at least I won't be stuck hiding behind you." He sheepishly explained as he picks out a submachine gun. "This will do."

"Have you ever fired a gun before?"

"Err, just a handgun. I was given a rifle last night but I never got to use it."

"I'll take that as a maybe."

Yuki then takes charge of the infiltration as the reach the end of the corridor. In front of them is...

"Another elevator?"

"So Machida Recreational was just a front. The real deal should be above us."

Yuki then studied the distance between the first elevator and the second elevator. "We're merely a kilometer away from the first elevator. What building is at least 700 meters away from where we are?"

Maruki examined the area with his memory until he had an idea. "I think I know what."

He calls the elevator as he explained his guess to Yuki. "Shibuya is a big district, and Machida may have smuggled these guns and drugs for someone who was highly influential. My guess could be Masayoshi Shido, a corrupt politician hellbent on ruling Japan using cognitive pscience."

"But?" Yuki asked.

 _Holy crap, he paid attention to that?_ "But Shido has his men roaming around, from the yakuza to the mafia. Either this yazuka-run or mafia-run, and I know which mafia is under Shido's thumb."

Yuki nods his head in understanding as he asked another question. "Where is this Shido guy?"

"Incarcerated for assassination calls, corruption, murder, falsifying charges, sexual assault, extortion, sabotage, and a conspiracy to plunge Japan into chaos."

"That's a lot. He must have lost a lot of hair to do all that."

Maruki chuckled internally from hearing Yuki's comment. "Indeed, he has. I think."

The elevator doors open to reveal an abandoned lot with Kirijo vehicles and armor. A few meters from them is another blue building, which also has the Machida Recreational sign.

"Jeez, they sure know how to confuse us."

"I don't think so. They are cunning to use 'Machida Recreational' to confuse whoever might intrude in their operations."

Maruki then spots Mitsuru talking to a squadron.

"There she is. Mitsuru Kirijo."

Yuki holds onto one of his knifes. "I can't get a good hit if my knife is not effective enough against her new sword."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a Persona user?"

"Yeah. A special one, too."

"Wild Card?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Mitsuru kidnapped two Wild Cards. The people I mentioned earlier? That's them." He pointed out the two crucifixes sticking by the window.

Yuki then formulates a strategy since they are outnumbered 700 to 2. They notice Maruki XX return by using another entrance as he began complaining to the soldiers, giving Maruki X and Yuki a chance to sneak further. Maruki X then receives a mysterious message that reads: _Wait until I give the signal. Better be ready._ The two then see the gentle madman enter the building and wait for a few minutes until they notice smoke in one of the windows. This alerts everyone, including Mitsuru.

"What the hell is going on?!" She then ordered a few soldiers to investigate the source of the smoke. "Double time! Move it!"

"I guess that's the plan?"

"Yeah." Yuki pulls his deringer and aims it at his right temple.

"W-Wait a minute! What are y-"

"PERSONA!"

A demonic entity with a skull and surrounded by caskets emerge from him.

"Unleash chaos, Thanatos!"

Thanatos then casts Maeigaon, which kills some soldiers and alerts them of their presence.

"GO!"

Maruki X makes a run for the building as Yuki and Thanatos give him cover.

"Doors of Hades!"

The being unloads a strong Almighty attack which immediately decimated more soldiers. As the carnage continues, Mitsuru can only be familiarized with the Persona as her eyes trail towards a blue-haired man.

"Yuki?"

"You got a lot of explaining to do, Mitsuru-san." He growled as he charged towards her.

Mitsuru dodges his knife swing and attempts to fight back with her sword. "I can give you a thorough explanation if you explain how are you alive!"

"Think about it! How else am I alive?!"

The carnage will not go unnoticed as several people reported to the police and fire department about an attack in the Machida Recreational Building's ANNEX.

"Artemisia Picaro!"

"Thanatos!"

Their Personas clash as they shove each other with their blades. Mitsuru tries to overpower him, but underestimated his strength as he calls out another Persona while Thanatos is still out.

"Messiah!"

"What?!"

In front of the Executioner are TWO active Personas wielded by one man.

"Impossible!"

"Better start talking, Mitsuru-san." Thanatos prepares another load of Doors of Hades while Messiah powers up a Megidolaon. _If she were as smart as she was back then, she wouldn't pick Messi-huh?_

Yuki felt ice growing at his feet as Mitsuru attempts to slash him.

"That's cheating, you know." He nonchalantly told her.

"Says the one who summons two Personas at the same time!" She snarled.

"Then talk!"

"What the hell do you want me to say!?"

"Why are you kidnapping Persona users!?"

Yuki used a little Agi spell to melt the ice and escape Mitsuru's swings.

"That's a need-to-know basis, Yuki."

"Like hell, it is! Better tell me or Messiah here can kiss all of our asses good-bye with Megidolaon!"

"You don't know how much has changed since you sacrificed yourself 9 years ago..."

Yuki then decides to go akimbo with the knives and clashes with her blade. "Enlighten me."

"More and more Shadows come out to this world to wreak havoc. As the heiress of the Kirijo Group, which is now known as the Kirijo Corporation, I cannot stand these events to unfold while we struggle to find the best solution for this world's safety and security!"

"I don't see how kidnapping and mass homicide is a good thing!"

"Don't let that four-eyed son of a bitch taint your mind!"

Yuki finds an opening and jukes Mitsuru into attacking. "I think I should say that to you instead. You killed Akihiko-san, and you have the gall to say that my mind is being tainted!?"

He backhands at her ribs as she dropped her sword. He quickly picks it up and points it at her neck as he called back Thanatos and Messiah.

"I can tell you want to undo what your family had done in the past. But look at everything around you... sacrificing Persona users to stop the presence of Shadows... WHAT THE HELL WAS MY SACRIFICE FOR THEN?!"

Mitsuru was taken aback as he continued to lecture her.

"What the hell was the point of me going on my own to stop Nyx!? Or the point where I had to prevent a bigger catastrophe from becoming rampant all over the world!? I may have no idea what you just did, but I know one goddamn thing: you just reopened Nyx..... and without my full strength, I cannot defeat him entirely like I have before."

"I.... I..." Mitsuru was at a loss for words as the fire around them engulfed even more.

"If you really are the Mitsuru Kirijo I knew and helped in becoming stronger, you would undo this madness you have brought. If I hear you say that you don't know how to end all of this, then you're no better than your ancestors and their evil motives."

Yuki then summons a Persona which he did out of impulse and caught Mitsuru in shock. Literally.

"CAESAR PICARO!"

In a flash, Akihiko's Persona- now in Yuki's possession under the Picaro effect- casts Ziodyne onto Mitsuru and leaves her paralyzed with static shock.

"Now stay here and think about what you've done, little missy." He mocked her as he runs inside the building.

_Ten minutes earlier...._

Maruki X avoided as much trouble as he can as he made his way in the building. Spraying burst-fire shots to keep his pursuers at bay, he ducks inside one of the rooms until there were no signs of soldiers chasing him. He then finds several chemicals and vials lined up in a few tables, putting him in curiosity as he examined each one. Four vials took his interest:

**Arcane Formula**

**Arcane Boost**

**Delirium Dose**

**Arcane Shock**

He examines the first vial as he reads the descriptive label: _Project Arcadia's main formula. Must be mixed with Arcane Boost to create Arcanasis._

"Arcanasis, huh? Better find out about it first." Maruki X muttered as read the second vial's label.

_Project Arcadia's base catalyst. Exercise extreme caution in handling this chemical._

"This better not be a rare item or whatever." He carefully looks for a centrifuge to mix the chemicals together. After finding one, he places the vials in the centrifuge as he examines the third vial.

_A highly-stabilized Persona remover. Do not use unless necessary._

"Thank God, there are three of them." He sighed with relief as he nabbed the present vial and its extras and stashed them as he reads the final label.

_Buffer for the Arcanasis. Acts as poison when used alone._

Before he could grab the vial, he is cornered by Manahashi X, who aims a shotgun at him.

"Take that vial out, and I will end you."

Maruki X turns around and looks at him. "I don't want any violence here. Just let me go before we both get into trouble."

"You think I'll fall for that shit?" He went closer to Maruki as his finger shakes by the trigger.

The moment Manahashi is at range, Maruki grabs the shotgun by the barrel and diverts it away from himself as Manahashi fired. Forced to fight, he targets his left knee and tries to yank off the gun from him but instead gets a cheap shot from his attacker. The scuffle gets worse when Yuki's Personas begin to shake the building and forces the two to fight fast before they end up on the wrong end of the stick. By pure luck, Maruki grabs a metal tray and slams it onto Manahashi's head, rendering him unconscious as Yuki arrives.

"I missed something?"

"I found a few things that might help in this operation. Just go on ahead!"

Yuki took his word and leaves as Maruki decided to create another Arcane dose for emergency purposes. After finishing his business here, he runs out of the room when he gets impaled by Mitsuru in the torso.

"You're not getting out of here on my watch....." He noticed that she is weakened by her earlier battle and took the chance to use a Delirium Dose on her as Yuki arrived to see what just happened.

"NO!" He dashed towards them and tackles Mitsuru as the sword impaling Maruki is forced off. On his knees bleeding, he tells Yuki that her Persona is not in her possession anymore. Using that advantage, Yuki summons Artemisia Picaro and uses the ice to stop the bleeding as he casts a small Dia spell.

"Can you make it to where we entered?"

"I-Ngh!" He was in much pain as he couldn't speak well.

"I'll take that as a no."

He then glances between the stairs and Maruki. He helps him up and summons Messiah to assist him in his escape.

"You're gonna have to get out of here on your own. Just follow Messiah and immediately call paramedics."

Maruki X nods and makes his way out with the Savior persona while Yuki stares at Mitsuru and the Delirium Dose.

"Looks like your Persona is mine to command now." He dropped the empty vial next to her. "You and your shady businesses need to stop already. It'll get you killed one day."

Yuki then picks up the unconscious Manahashi X and demands him to take him to the main chamber. As soon as they arrive, Yuki drops him and watches Manahashi XX stand above Maruki XX, who has sustained multiple gunshot wounds and a lot of bruises.

"Had I known you would stop me at my plans...." He growled.

"You're going too far with this already, Kenzo. You've strayed away from our goal in taking out Yoshizawa alone, and your lust for power is proof of that."

Yuki observes a tendril slithering towards Manahashi XX as they continued talking.

"You think I took you in because your power in doing all this reality warp and all that bullshit were fascinating for us?" He laughed in a sinister manner and steps forward with the gun still raised. "Your cognitive pscience crap was the best advantage to take out Kirijo and her group in our world! Had it not been for the existence of powerful Persona users who wield the same power as the Arcane had granted me, we would have killed them all instead and make things faster!"

Yuki muttered under his breath. "I am so gonna ask someone to teach me all this quantum physics crap."

Manahashi XX detected the tendril and sidesteps as the tendril instead pierces the cabinet next to Maruki XX's head. He then notices Yuki by the door and applauds him.

"Well done, whoever you are.... Your little chaos play was entertaining at most."

Ignoring his vile praise, Yuki looks at the bleeding doctor and the two Wild Cards whose energy are being sapped out.

"You're this guy from another world, correct?" He inquired while shaking Manahashi X.

"Correct. Though I never expected that things are more interesting in this world than our world."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

The tyrant then walks to Maruki XX and pulls his hair. "This man caused so much chaos in our world that he manage to give me time to plot for my power to rule the world using the whole Shadow world bullshit. At the same time, I have discovered the Arcanasis... a Kirijo-specific serum that can grant a person the powers of a Persona user. After that Phantom Thieves horseshit nearly coz my boss his dream of becoming prime minister, I had to take charge and fight fire with fire."

"So you killed the Persona users of your world using this!?"

"Well, to be frank... this device is modified to handle two powerful Persona users. In our world, we can kill up to 8 at max."

"Do you morons realize what you have done by using this machine!?"

Maruki XX answered him weakly as he was dropped to the ground. "The original purpose of this machine is to use the power of a Persona user to seal the barrier between this world and the Shadow world. But now... it's to assert domination by having an apocalypse begin with HIM as the ruler."

"If you plan on fighting me alone, I suggest you run away instead." Manahashi XX gave out another evil laugh. Yuki called his bluff and unleashed Thanatos at him only to be countered by Babba Yaga.

"DAMN, you're hot-headed." He jested.

"You forced my own friend to kill people just to satiate your pride and even murder people who are not involved as an example for people not to fuck with you!" He growled as he grabbed a few throwing knives and tossed it his way. "Take him out, Thanatos!"

In a flash, Babba Yaga and Thanatos clash with similar spells as Yuki and Manahashi XX engage in close-quarter combat. Yuki gave everything he got in a fit of rage, but Manahashi XX forced Maruki XX to use a tendril to stop the fight quickly. Being hoisted upside down, Yuki gets a jab to the face.

"You're a tough one. But I think it's time we let you go." He gestured Maruki XX to throw him off the window as he taunted Yuki after he landed on the ground. "If you excuse us, we have a Shibuya Crossing show to perform!"

As Yuki stood back up, he sensed the presence of chains rattling around the area. Knowing that it isn't the Dark Hour or anything, he can conclude to one explanation.

"Shit... I need to find the other Persona users fast!"

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
** _ _**Time: 1500 hours** _

"You're kidding me, right?"

Shinichi did not like the idea Kasumi just proposed.

"It'll only take place at night, Dad. We'll make sure we don't screw it up like last time." She sheepishly reassured him, but it wasn't enough.

"Girls, I understand how hard it is to be Phantom Thieves. But we-"

Before he could finish chastising them, the TV flashed a breaking news report.

_"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news! At 2:00 this afternoon, the abandoned Machida Recreational Building suddenly caught fire and resulted in a chaos coming from a blue-haired man going head to head with Mitsuru Kirijo. Witness have claimed that the building is currently Kirijo's hiding spot and that the sudden events have compromised their location. A-"_

The TV goes static as the Yoshizawa family are now anxious.

"What's going on?" Hanaki cried out as the power went out.

"Dad."

"I know, Sumire." He takes a peek in the window to see that the sky is suddenly turning red. "What the heck?"

Kasumi charges out of the door to witness the sky turning red as well. "Holy crap...."

"Kasumi!" Sumire chased after her with her phone in hand. "Kasumi! Wait up!"

Ignoring their parents' calls, the twins make their way to the station as the sky got redder.

"From what I've known from Ren-senpai, the red sky means the Metaverse is merging with the real world!" Sumire informed Kasumi as they rushed to the train station only to find the place jam-packed.

"Damnit, we're not gonna be fast enough to warn the others." Kasumi said as she runs towards a bike shop.

"How much for a bike?"

"14,500 yen for a Mach Bike, and-"

"We'll take two." She slams 30,000 yen from her pocket and tells him to keep the change as she calls out Sumire to her spot.

"You still know how to bike, right?" Sumire asked with uncertainty.

Silence went onto Kasumi before she spoke out. "I never mastered my biking skills, didn't I?"

"Nope. Coach laughed when-"

"Okay, okay. I know already." She began to pedal quickly with Sumire following.

"Where are we going?"

"Shibuya. Hopefully, we can make it in time."

_**Location: Yongen-Jaya  
** _ _**Time: 1512 hours** _

Not far from the Machida Recreational Building, a family of four decide to finally settle in their new home. As the mother relaxes, she hears the chains rattling and asks the father to stop messing with the garage. The noise did not stop and she decides to step out to the balcony only to be greeted by a hulking behemoth with a sack on its head and two giant handcannons. Her screams alerted the family too late as the monster unleashed a Megidolaon shot, wiping out the household entirely.

From that moment on, it was the beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has begun.
> 
> The Fall begins the disaster zone. We all know the Fog will come next. And the Merge will finish it up.
> 
> Yuki fails his fight and goes on to look for the others. Maruki X is mortally wounded. Mitsuru is deprived of her Persona powers. The Yoshizawa twins race against time.
> 
> Can our heroes go against all these odds? Stay tuned, for the real battle has just begun!


	40. Battle at Shibuya Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Failing to stop Manahashi XX on his own, Makoto Yuki plans to find the other Persona users before hell breaks loose.
> 
> Takuto Maruki X is fatally wounded and escapes with the guidance of Messiah.
> 
> The Yoshizawa twins race towards Shibuya, hoping that things haven't went to hell just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have begun the final stage of our story!
> 
> Let's begin!

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya  
Time: 1600 hours** _

The Reaper that spawned near Yongen-Jaya has created a path of chaos as it fired multiple bullets all over the area, from burning buildings to freezing houses to even destroying a neighborhood with Megidolaon rounds. Its presence then became the headline of bigger breaking news.

_"An unidentified being is seen creating mass destruction since it was first reported a few meters away from the main district of Yongen-Jaya. Police are taking up drastic measures in defeating the creature, but their actions have been rendered futile and were soon wiped out by the monster."_

In Central Street, Yuuki Mishima, Toranuske Yoshida, and Hifumi Togo watched as the giant monster is being attacked by the Japanese army.

"Holy crap, this looks bad!" Mishima cowered. "First, the sky turning red again, now this!?"

"To think that I would witness such monstrosity in our city...." Yoshida muttered.

"Where is Amamiya-kun when you need him?" Hifumi wondered anxiously.

Approaching the three are Munehisa Iwai and his adopted son Kaoru, who then widened their eyes as they witness the Reaper destroying a tank.

"Whatever the hell Ren is doing, he better do it fast." Iwai commented.

"Yeah, because if the army can't beat this thing...."

Before Mishima could finish, the Reaper's eyeball turns to their direction.

"Shit!"

"What are we going to do?" Hifumi panicked.

The Reaper stalks on them until it felt a surge of light on its head. Mishima then looks behind the Reaper and sees Sumire and Kasumi standing behind it.

"The Phantom Thieves?" He pondered since they are newbies to his eyes, but didn't care anyway. "The Phantom Thieves are back!"

"Well, let's hope they can defeat this monster and save us from impending doom." Yoshida remarked as he gestured the crowd behind them to look for shelter. Iwai, on the other hand...

"Looks like the twins are doing business without their leader. Something must have happened to him again."

The Reaper turns its attention to the Yoshizawa twins and fires wildly at them. Evading every critical shot at them, the girls summon their Personas in turn to retaliate.

"Ella! Brave Step!"

"Guinivere! Bold Charge!"

With the surge of critical strikes in their favor, Kasumi's Persona lands a deadly blow onto the reaper. Sumire raises her rapier in front of her face and asks Kasumi if they wanna go all out.

"Must you ask?" She replied with a smug grin as the two perform their showtime attack. But even then, it only dealt a small amount of damage, much to their chagrin.

"Damnit!" Sumire cursed, "We didn't do anything on it!"

"I got an idea. Get the others while I handle this bitch." Kasumi commanded her as she buffs herself up with Survivor's Guilt. Sumire then puts on her earpiece and contacts the other Persona users.

"Violet to Pink Argus! Come in!"

"We saw the news! We're en route to Shibuya, as we speak!"

"Please hurry! I don't know how long Kasumi and I can hold..."

"Copy. We'll rush it!"

Sumire then summons Ella to give the beast a Sword Dance, which puts it on the ground again. Not taking any chances, the girls performed an All-Out Attack on its head alone to put it into a dizzy state.

"Did that do it?" Sumire asked cautiously, but the Reaper getting back up was good enough for a negative response.

"Shit, we're gonna get tuckered out at this rate!" Kasumi hissed.

As the harbinger of death draws closer, it received multiple shots to the head by a machine gun.

"Diamond's right over here now, you hulking piece of shit!" Shiho proudly yelled at the Reaper as she sprays more bullets onto its head while Yukari pilots the Phantom Falcon.

"Ken, I hope you've learned how to fly this thing." Yukari commented as she reaches for her Pink Argus vest.

"Yeah. We'll keep this bird in the air."

"Good." She then puts on her vest and helmet. "We'll be counting on your flying skills."

Afterwards, Shiho and Yukari jump off the helicopter and land on the Crossing as they fired away against the Reaper. Kasumi and Sumire joined them as they begin to overwhelm the Reaper, attracting several onlookers and bystanders as they take videos and photos of the battle. What surprised them is the Black Mask, also known as Goro Akechi.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAA!" Akechi yelled his battle cry as he jumped down the rooftop of the Teikyu Building and dashes onto the Reaper with full insanity. The girls break away to leave Akechi to rip the Reaper into shreds. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!" The Reaper then fully weakens as the five Persona users surround it. Akechi then had an idea as he looked onto Sumire.

"Violet!"

"Crow-senpai!"

"I have a brilliant idea! Let's do it!"

"At least tell me what that idea is?" Her voice trembled as Akechi's chaotic nature made everyone uneasy.

"You better split the bullets I'll shoot. Got it?!"

"H-Huh!? You're going to kill her with that idea!" Kasumi protested.

"I'll try, okay?" Sumire decided to go along with it as Akechi waited impatiently.

Performing a Showtime of their own, Akechi raises his gun and fires at Sumire, who begins to slice the bullets in half as they hit the Reaper behind her. As Akechi was close to running out of bullets, Sumire sidesteps for him to lunge at it with his sword and slashes it in half.

"Tch. About time, you died." Akechi coldly spoke as the Reaper vanished, earning the cheers and applause from everyone. Before they could react, another Reaper pops out of nowhere to interrupt the festivities.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Shiho exclaimed as she reloads her machine gun. As the five prepare to fight it, another Reaper spawns next to it.

"YOU'RE FUCKING JOKING US IF WE HAVE TO KILL TWO OF THESE THINGS!" Akechi lashed out as they begin to shake. Suddenly, reinforcements arrive as Ken announced to them.

"We got company, and in our favor at this time!"

Two battle droids began to annoy both the monsters as a few Personas appear to pester them as well.

"Yamato Sumeragi! Riot Gun!"

"Takeji Zaiten! Ziodyne!"

"Trismegistus! Unload your Inferno!"

"Sumeo-Okami! Burning Petals!"

Much to their relief, Kanji, Yukiko, Naoto, and Junpei return to the action as Aigis and Labrys unload their attacks onto the Reapers as well.

"Wait, where's Sho?"

"He can't summon his Persona. He'll be busy with the ground work for now." Naoto debriefed Yukari on Sho's condition.

"So that poison he was hit with removed his ability to summon Personas. Damn Kirijo!" Akechi growled as he unloads Rebel's Blade onto one of them.

"We can blame her later!" Yosuke managed to catch up with Teddie and Chie. "Where's Ken?"

"Up there in the chopper. He's our eyes in the sky for now." Yukari said.

"Takehaya Susano-o! Brave Blade!"

"Haraedo-no-Okami! Dragon Hustle!"

"Kamui-Moshiri! Diamond Dust!"

More attacks pour on onto the Reapers as they attract more attention from the public. From the Yoshizawa household up to the Dojima household in Inaba, the war in Shibuya has reached national news. Comments and chants are then heard from the crowd as the battle went on.

_The guy with the black helmet sounds like Akechi-kun._

_Isn't Akechi-kun dead?_

_Pink Argus is a true superhero!_

_She can summon a spirit AND use her mighty bow? I'm in love!_

_That's the Junes manager from Inaba!_

_That mascot as well!_

_The First Detective Prince in Action? Awesome!_

_Sumire Yoshizawa is one of them?!_

_The gymnast champ is looking hot in that outfit._

"Do they not see the danger around them?" Yukiko sighed.

"They only see us as mere entertainment." Akechi grunted in anger as Rise decided to make her appearance.

"Did someone ask for entertainment?"

"Ken..." Yukari's tone was icy.

"She wanted to, okay? Fuuka-san can't stop her either." He defended himself as Rise grabbed a portable mic and called their attention after Fuuka hacked the sound system of the city."

"Goooooood afternoon, Shibuuuuuya!"

_It's Risette!_

_Go, Risette!_

_Do you think she's one of them?_

"Seems like she's distracting them for a short while." Kasumi commented as she grabs her EBR. "Let's kick some ass!"

"Let's have some life in this fight!" Rise then puts on a song as the epic bass kicks off the party. The crowd began chanting, from Phantom Thieves to different nicknames.

_It's not a game. I'm not a robot A.I. challenging you!_

_I'm not a phantom. I'm in your face and I'm here to see it through!_

Yukari, Junpei, Aigis, Labrys, and Teddie go head-to-head with one Reaper and tackle it with their strongest attacks.

_Right before your eyes, watch us multiply_

_Come to claim our rights, it's time!_

Shiho, Kasumi, Sumire, Chie, and Yosuke then take on the other Reaper as they land with critical hits onto it.

_As the power grows, trying to stop us shows_

_Might as well go try and stop time!_

The Reapers recover, but Akechi, Naoto, and Zenkichi (who arrived on time) unleash Almighty spells on them to stagger the beasts further. Getting hammered, the fallen monsters give everyone the wide-open chance for a Mega All-Out Attack.

_So you know that we're out there_

_Swatting lies in the making_

_Can't move fast without breaking_

_Can't hold on or life won't change_

The Reapers awaken again and unleash Riot Gun on all of them. Everyone evaded the attack, much to the awe of the crowd.

"Missed!" Sumire taunted it while Kasumi followed.

"Gotta do better than that!"

_And our voices ring out, yeah!_

_Took the mask off to feel free!_

_Fought it out in the debris_

_Now we know that life will change_

Before the Reapers could attack again, everyone splits up and repeats their attacks to them. As this happens, the news has changed its headline.

_"Breaking news! A group of individuals with mysterious superhuman powers are seen taking on the monsters that have attacked Shibuya earlier. From the looks of it, these monsters may multiply soon, but with these people fighting it... Let's hope that Tokyo will stay strong after this catastrophe has subsided."_

In LeBlanc cafe at this time, Ryuji and the Phantom Thieves watch as they witness everyone fighting the Reapers. Morgana arrives on time as he sees them look at the small TV.

"Have you made up your minds?"

Meanwhile, the two Manahashis express their fury as they commanded the KACS soldiers to speed up and gear up while Mitsuru looks at them with shame.

_It seems I failed to become a better person for them._

_Ain't it a shame? I'm not a figment of your ill and old mind_

_I'm just as real as I'm just as dangerous as you_

_So know you'll find_

Sumire casts Brave Step onto everyone while the others give out buffs and debuffs to give more hell to the monsters. Kasumi uses Survivor's Guilt again and unloads Shining Arrows onto the Reapers as Sumire and Naoto crack critical hits onto the both of them again.

_A taste of your own meds_

_Fire in every breath_

_Fire inside your head, your heart_

Rise belts out her voice more as the fight intensifies, hearing the crowd go wild.

_And as your crippled brain_

_Tries to fight in vain_

_Your empire will fall apart!_

Before the team can land another hit, Thanatos appears from out of nowhere.

"DOORS OF HADES!"

Yukari, Junpei, Ken, Fuuka, and Aigis can only feel shock, surprise, and relief as they recognize that voice.

"I'll be damned..." Junpei speaks as he removed his hat.

"It can't be..." Fuuka wipes a tear off her eye.

"I am detecting a warm feeling from this power..." Aigis commented with a smile.

"He's back..." Ken whispered to himself.

"Yuki..." Yukari's helmet muffled her teary tone.

Makoto Yuki jumps in front of them as the Reapers are stunned by the attack.

"Who's in charge?" He immediately asked.

Kasumi and Sumire look at Akechi, who waves them off. "We are!"

"I need anyone with blades to help me out!"

Zenkichi unsheathes his dual swords, Akechi prepares his jagged blade, Sumire raises her rapier, Kasumi twirls her spears, Yosuke flips his kunai, and Yuki grabs his twin kukri knives.

"ALL-OUT ATTACK!"

_And you'll know we were out there_

_Swatted lies in the making_

_Your empire for the taking_

_Can't hold on or life won't change_

Zenkichi throws a flurry of slashes, Akechi mercilessly rips them, Sumire whips the sword around with swift slashes, Kasumi deals powerful stabs and slashes, Yosuke goes in for spinning slashes, and Yuki sinks the daggers onto them hard.

_And our voices rang out, yeah!_

_Took the mask off to feel free!_

_Fought it out of the debris_

_Now we know that life will change_

In a flash, the Reapers have disappeared. The crowd goes wild as everyone cheered for them.

"PHANTOM THIEVES! PHANTOM THIEVES!"

Mishima's voice was clearly audible, with Hifumi and Yoshida cheering next to him.

Fuuka then casts a Makajamaon spell on mostly everyone who saw them fight but to no avail. Meanwhile, on the ground area...

"You're back."

"Yeah, Pink Helmet Lady. Who are you?"

"Damnit." Yukari removes her helmet and shows her tears to him. "We missed you so much."

"Yeah!" Junpei raised his fist. "We got a Wild Card with us now!"

Sumire informs them to flee since their identities are known. She, Kasumi, Shiho, and Akechi retreat to LeBlanc to convene with Morgana.

"Just to make it clear, Shido wants me to kill our Manahashi for complying to his counterpart's schemes." Akechi bluntly spoke as he prepared a Vanish Ball.

"It's be better if we kill the other one." Kasumi suggested, much to Shiho's disappointed.

"You're encouraging him again."

"At least we have the same agenda."

Sumire then throws her Vanish Ball and disappears as the crew does the same.

"Goodnight, Shibuya!" Rise blew a kiss at the crowd as the Phantom Falcon flies away with the Shadow Operatives inside.

"Truly remarkable by them." Yoshida sighed with relief. "Amamiya might be in trouble again, if he didn't show up with them."

"I agree." Hifumi responded. "It's impossible for the lance to stop charging when it faces danger. Unless conquered by a more powerful piece, it should move forward to get closer to its goal."

Mishima then notices the Kirijo Anti-shadows Countermeasure Service parked up and escorting multiple equipment onto the center of the Crossing.

"Um, I think they're gonna have to come back here soon."

Hifumi, Yoshida, and Iwai then follow suit with their looks and notices them blocking the roads.

"Looks like the fight ain't over yet." Iwai utters as he leaves a message to Shiho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One catastrophe down, a few more to go.
> 
> With the Kirijo Army present after the big battle, will the Neo Thieves, Phantom Thieves, and Shadow Operatives join forces at last to defeat the common enemy and save their leaders? Stay tuned!
> 
> P.S. Akechi and Sumire's Showtime is called Kill Thrill, and you already have an idea where is based from. In this Showtime, the background around them is yellow and black, and turns red for every bullet Sumire slices in half. Akechi's lunge in the end is somewhat as powerful as the final strike that The Bride does to Bill in his home.


	41. The Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> A Reaper attack in Shibuya triggers an all-out Persona battle as their fight become known to the world.
> 
> Meanwhile, Kirijo forces begin to set up for something in the Crossing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is unleashed! We're close to the end of the story... :(
> 
> Now we get to experience how the Shadow Ops and the Thieves pace with their respective objectives. Although they will have their sappy moments, it isn't a dull moment as the wicked do not rest.
> 
> Without further ado...

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Odaiba  
Time: 1803 hours** _

Landing the Phantom Falcon in the open helipad, the Shadow Operatives minus Yukari and Yuki exit the helicopter. Junpei sees the Featherman actress sleeping on Yuki's shoulder while hugging his arm and decides to take a photo of them, much to Yuki's confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit still, dude." Junpei said.

"Why are you r-"

CLICK!

"Wait, your phone has a camera?" Yuki's words woke Yukari up as she shot Junpei (and Yosuke, by accident) with their phones up.

"You two wouldn't dare!"

Yosuke kept his phone back in his pocket. "Hey, I didn't take a photo of you! I swear!"

Yukari then wonders what she is holding only to blush afterwards.

"You can let go of me now." Yuki nonchalantly spoke.

"S-Sorry, Yuki." She lets go of his arm, wishing she never did. "It's just that.... It's been 9 years already."

"And?"

Yukari sighed at his response. "Same old Makoto Yuki. We miss you so much."

Ken then pets on Koromaru, who was sleeping by the shed in the heliport. "While you were resting in peace and stuff, a lot has happened."

"I know." Yuki's tone was as cold as the January snow that faced them nearly a decade ago. "Mitsuru told me."

Silence filled the atmosphere as everyone tensed up.

"So you encountered her." Naoto put it bluntly as he nods in response.

"Yeah. Never thought the woman I helped escape a fixed destiny became this mad." Yuki played with the knives as Yukari followed up.

"So you also know about what happened to Akihiko-san?"

"... Yeah."

Yosuke then spoke out as he deliberately exposed his own lie he just formulated hours ago.

"Well, we already gave him the gist of things after we planned to split up and stuff. Though I remember you were with Dr. Maruki when-"

"YOU MORON!"

"H-Hey! T-Time out, Yukari-s-san..."

"Are you trying to tell us he was the masked figure you encountered earlier?"

Yuki tilted his head in confusion. "I wasn't wearing a mask, though."

"Damnit, I exposed my own lie...." Yosuke muttered to himself as Chie yanks his collar and shakes him furiously. Meanwhile, Rise finished drinking her pineapple juice drink as she gave a comment about the earlier battle.

"Damn, I never felt that alive in a fight before."

"Probably coz you were singing, Kujikawa." Zenkichi chided her with a smirk.

"H-hey! Those Reapers were so irritated by my singing, they decided to surrender themselves to you guys." She boastfully tried to justify her role, but Ken and Zenkichi can only shake their heads.

Yuki, however, was impressed by her singing. "You know, I find her singing impressive."

"REALLY!?" Rise beamed at him, which made him comment further.

"Aside from you dressing up like you're in a love hotel or whatever, it was better singing than Yukari's here."

"Yeah, I can only agree on- HEY, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Yukari felt hurt with his playful tease.

"Okay, first of all, I don't frequent in love hotels. Just because I dress like this doesn't mean I'm asking for it."

Kanji objected on Rise's defensive statement. "But your Shadow is somewhat a stripper. And our Shadows are our inner selves."

"Moron-ji! Not helping!"

"Just stating facts, alright?"

As Fuuka turned the TV on in the shed, the news displayed Kirijo forces setting up shop in the Shibuya Crossing.

"Wha- What are they doing?" She gasped as everyone huddled to the TV.

"She's.... blocking a lot of roads. No, the entire crossing...." Naoto observed the pattern as the news chopper filming the set-up continued its focus on them.

"Were they waiting for us to deal with the Reapers so they can set their scheming shit dead center in the Crossing?" Yosuke balled his hands into fists as Yuki then asked them to explain to him about what's going on. After nearly four minutes of explanation...

"So a doomsday device." He summarized in a deadpan tone.

"Pretty much. Though your presence here would already mean-"

Fuuka was cut off when she noticed the area around them being surrounded by fog.

"Crap."

"The fog!?" Yukiko panicked as everyone else scanned the area around them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yukari clenched on Yuki's coat as he summoned Messiah.

"Messiah, did you escort Mr. Maruki to safety?"

His Persona nodded with confirmation as Teddie began sniffing the air.

"We have Shadows coming our way!"

"What kind of Shadows?" Kanji slammed his fist onto his hand and cracked his kunckles.

"A combined horde of Onmoraki, Naga, and Macabre!"

"Looks like the fight ain't over yet." Yuki then asked Aigis to assist him in battle as he looked at labrys with unfamiliarity.

"The name's Labrys, if you're wonderin'. I'm Aigis' older sister."

"That explains why you're silver and a little rusty." He tactlessly blurted it out.

"Oh, I'll show you rusty... Ariadne!"

"Here we go... Athena!"

"Messiah!"

Yukari then moved quickly back to the helicopter. Scanning the chopper fuel on low storage, she calls out Kanji and Yosuke to begin fueling it up as more Shadows spawn around them.

"Fuuka! Rise! Stay inside the Falcon and monitor their presences with heat signatures and movement, respectively! Junpei, Ken, Yukiko... keep the east side covered with Fire attacks! Chie, Teddie, Koromaru... west side! Naoto, Hasegawa... we make sure nothing gets close to this helicopter!"

"Roger!" Everyone responded as Yuki lets out a soft smile at her.

"Someone's finally having the leader duties handed." He teased.

"It takes a lot of tiring work to have Pink Argus be the leader in half of the episodes of Phoenix Ranger Neo Featherman." She tried to brag, but expected that he wouldn't understand it.

"Phoenix... Ringer... what?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

Zenkichi then holds out a small electronic device labeled SPH v.1.37. "How about we make use of this? She could be a helping hand!"

"What is that?"

"A Persona-using A.I.! She's quite a kicker, if ya ask me about her moves."

"Save her for later for the bigger fish!" Yukari yelled. "We're only dealing with small shit as we get that chopper fueled up!"

As everyone stood their ground, more Shadows close in on their position as they begin to wear out.

"Crap!" Junpei cried out. "We're gonna get screwed if this keeps up!"

Ken commented as well. "This is more tiring than that time we had our asses kicked by the Phantom Thieves!"

Yosuke then announced to the group that the helicopter has been refueled. As everyone began boarding the Falcon, the ground began to shake hard.

"Damnit, what's going on!?" Yuki kept his balance and caught Yukari when she stumbled down.

"I'm detecting a very strong Shadow coming at us!" Fuuka informed them as Chie and Yukiko looked left and right for its location.

"Which way?"

"I don't see it!"

"Up ahead! In front of Yuki and the droids!"

A truck was thrown onto the group only for Labrys to slice it in half and save them and the chopper from destruction. In front of them is a Fafnir emitting a strong red aura as it roared at them.

"Aigis, give that bastard lead!" Yuki commanded, but as Aigis fired her shots...

"THE HELL!? IT AIN'T WORKING!?" Kanji shouted in terror as it began charging at them.

"We're going hardball then! Caesar Picaro!"

He summons Akihiko's Persona, and while he used Ziodyne on the ugly dragon, his former teammates were in awe as they see the Roman emperor clad in black and red.

"He has Akihiko's Persona! The hell!?" Junpei's mouth gaped.

"Not only does he have Akihiko's Persona, but Mitsuru's as well." Fuuka relayed more information after examining Yuki's Persona system.

"Wait, so if he has Artemisia, what does Mitsuru have?"

"Who cares?" Yosuke commented. "As long as he has Personas that can help us."

Yuki uses Artemisia Picaro and freezes the dragon into a petrified state, good enough so Aigis and Labrys can use Akashic Arts and Beast Weaver successfully. After it was downed for good, Yukari heals them all and orders Aigis and Labrys to patrol the skies while they make their way to Shibuya via helicopter.

"Can we at least park this thing somewhere where it doesn't get destroyed? The helicopter looks really nice to look at." Yuki requested as Rise facepalmed.

"Great. He's like Amamiya-kun already."

_**Location: LeBlanc Cafe  
** _ _**Time: 1815 hours** _

Shiho, Sumire, Akechi, and Kasumi finally arrive in Yongen-Jaya after a long detour that involved teleporting to the wrong area.

"Next time, I am not going to pull you out of Chinatown, Suzui!" Akechi spoke in annoyance as he dragged his feet.

"Well, sorry if I don't match that blockhead of yours, Oh Dear Prince!" She mockingly replied as Akechi scoffed.

"Can you two just shut up already?" Sumire already felt the fatigue kicking in from fighting the Reaper as Kasumi carried her by her shoulder.

"Jeez, they just can't shut up about each other. Sounding like a wedded couple over there!"

"SHUT UP!" Shiho and Akechi yelled in unison, much to Kasumi's joy.

As the four of them stop in front of LeBlanc, Shiho takes a peek at the inside of the cafe. From the looks of it, Morgana and Sojiro are talking while the others are either arguing or discussing with angry expressions. Sumire then hears a trash can fall and investigates the noise. She then finds a man bleeding from his wounds. Noticing the hairstyle...

"Doctor Maruki!" She runs to aid him as she sees the wound being double-sided. "Wha- What happened to you?!"

"Y-Y-Yoshizawa-san?" He faintly speaks as Kasumi and Shiho caught up to her.

"What the hell happened, Doc?" Kasumi interrogated him before Shiho cuts her off.

"We gotta get him inside first."

Shiho assists him as his Wishing Star falls off. Kasumi picks it up for him and notices that his Star is glowing.

"Uh, guys?"

"Holy crap, Doc! Your star..!"

"Heh... I'm close to my wish now, aren't I?"

Akechi turns to the girls and sees Maruki fatally wounded as he forces their way inside, disrupting whatever conversations the people of LeBlanc had.

"Holy shit! Doc!" Ryuji stood from his sitting spot and rushes to help him.

"I'm f-f-f-fine, Sakamoto-kun." He failed to reassure him as he began stuttering.

"What happened?" Haru began to panic.

"K-K-Kirijo-san... can't use her Persona anymore...." He began speaking.

"Did you find whatever poisoned Sho Minazuki?"

"Y-Yeah." He pulls out from his pockets the vials he stole. "It's called the Delirium Dose."

Akechi examines the Delirium Dose while Kasumi holds onto one of the Arcanasis samples.

"What are these then?"

"Arcane serums. Whatever the hell Project Arcadia was, it enabled an artificial ability to summon multiple Personas like Amamiya-kun and Narukami-san."

"Wait, this is how Manahashi summoned his Personas back in Hiroshima!?" Akechi's murderous tone was unfitting for his reaction, but he was still surprised nonetheless.

"I-I think so. I only rem-m-m-membered what I r-r-read last t-t-"

"Ssshhh, Doc. Take it easy." Shiho calmed him down as he gave more information.

"There's this dead guy who came back to life.... Makoto Yuki."

"Another Makoto?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. Has blue hair like you, Kitagawa-kun."

Morgana shook his head afterwards. "None of Diego's healing spells are working."

Sumire heard Morgana and immediately inquired Maruki on the blade that impaled him. Much to both their relief and horror, Maruki was not impaled with the same sword that killed Akihiko but has been bleeding out for the last few hours.

"Suzui-san.."

"Yeah?"

"You said that my star is glowing, right?"

Shiho nods rapidly as Shibusawa bursts through LeBlanc's door.

"Damnit, Takuto.... I told you to call me!" He said in a passive-aggressive tone.

"Sorry, man... Too dangerous for you to come." Maruki coughed out blood as his eyes began twitching.

Morgana then turned to Sojiro, "Chief! Go get Takemi! She might be able to help!"

"R-Right!" Sojiro storms off to Takemi's clinic as the group looks at Maruki.

"Doc.... What about this Makoto Yuki guy?" Ann asked as she began to worry.

"He's like Amamiya-kun: a Wild Card."

"For real?!" Ryuji can't help but say it. "How many Wild Cards are there in the world?"

Shibusawa interrupted their conversation as he began getting lost. "I'm sorry, but what are you guys talking about Amamiya for?"

Sumire faced him and said it frankly, "We're the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Sir. We're trying to save Japan as much as possible from the people managing Kirijo Corporations."

Kasumi then faced him as well, which earned a shock from his face. "Apparently, you must have ran into his identical counterpart at some point. They are actually affiliated with Kirijo's diabolical schemes."

"Wait a sec... Aren't you that girl who died two years ago?" He then looks at Akechi. "Same goes for you, Akechi-kun. You died sometime around December."

Biting her tongue for a second... "Yeah. But that's another story to tell."

Akechi cracked his neck as he responded. "Would it hurt to tell you that I am immortal?"

Sojiro and Takemi then arrive to tend to Maruki's wounds. Shibusawa offers to assist the two adults as the Phantom Thieves and Neo Thieves began discussing one more time.

"I'm not going to ask again, guys. Are you still in this fight?" Morgana questioned the Phantom Thieves.

"You damn well know I'm in, Mona." Ryuji slammed his fist onto his hand. "But wait, where's Joker?"

"Senpai is already captured by Mitsuru along with Mr. Narukami. We don't have much time left until they both die from the Sacrificial Lamb crap." Sumire went bold with her approach as it caught everyone off-guard. "I get it that we forced you out of this fight because we thought it was possible to end the Lamb before it began. Now that it has shown its power by unleashing those Reapers in Shibuya as well as bringing back a dead man like what Doctor Maruki just said, we can't just let things be as they are. We're the Phantom Thieves, remember? We stole back the future from everyone, including the doctor himself (Wait, what?), and we're gonna have to steal it again from the corrupted power of the people responsible for this!"

She extends her hand forward. "Anyone with me?"

Shiho places her hand first followed by Kasumi.

"I'm not letting this Phantom Thief experience becoming a pile of crap for me."

"I still have my mission to do, so let's do this."

"Although you are all against me in terms of dealing with people, I will still join your cause on this." Akechi places his hand on top of Kasumi's.

Morgana puts his paw on top next. "No objections there."

Ryuji slams his hand on top of everyone else's, much to their sudden pain against his enthusiasm. "If Ren's in trouble, then we'll bust his ass outta there!"

Yusuke followed. "I shall join you all. I did say that Ren would need us in the future."

Futaba went next. "If my key item is suddenly locked out of reach like a freaking NG+ feature, then I won't back down!"

Makoto rises up from her seat and goes after. "Ren did save us more than once, and we only saved him once. So let's make sure he remembers our gratitude towards him."

Haru joins in the hand huddle. "We'll stand up to the Phantom Thieves name once more."

Sumire smiled as she saw everyone with serious faces. "Morgana-senpai told me that everyone one of you began doubting yourselves again, and we're sorry to put you through it."

Ryuji then remembered something. "Hey, Ann. What about your parents?"

Ann was the last person to put her hand. "Screw them. If I'm gonna get banned from here, I'm not gonna wuss out anymore." She closed her eyes and spoke. "I've seen you guys fight in Shibuya earlier, and from there I felt how all of you are fighting without any second thoughts. We're scared deep down on losing what we have..."

Her eyes then look at Kasumi's. "Even after we lost them because of our sins."

"We'll make sure Kirijo will pay the price for good." Akechi lets out a sinister grin as Maruki's coughing went louder. Takemi approaches them and informs them that he is beyond saving due to the amount of blood he lost.

"I'm sorry, kids. He doesn't have long in terms of living, so say what you need to say and ask what you need to know." Takemi then leans onto the counter as everyone watched Sumire approach Maruki.

"Doc..."

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"We're sorry we couldn't help you earlier..." She held his bloody hand as he gives out a weak smile.

"It's okay, Yoshizawa-san. I know that someone like me wouldn't survive something like this."

Shibusawa interjected. "Then why did you still do it earlier?"

"The least I can do was help out the people who changed my heart."

Shiho noticed Maruki's star glowing brighter. "Uh, guys?"

Sojiro notices this and looks in amazement. "Damnit, it's like some wishing star!"

"R-R-ight, I forg-g-got...."

Maruki began wheezing. "If only I contributed more without risking myself..."

"Doc..."

"... maybe things would have turned out different. Even if I knew it was suicide..."

His eyes began to twitch further.

"It goes to show that I'm taking on the future, even if it will kill me, as a way of moving forward and staying strong..."

His grip on Sumire's hand tightened.

"Which is why as my final advice to you all... Pursue the future with all the courage you have and never give in to doubt and fear..."

He speaks his final words.

"Because in pain, we grow. Right?"

Feeling his grip loosened, Sumire lets tears stream down as she witnesses Maruki die directly in front of her. The man who actualized her desire to be her dead sister only because he just wants to 'save' the world from suffering. A person who still felt pain inside him despite his powers. A man they have gotten close with since their journey as Neo Thieves began.

As the others mourned, Takemi pokes Shiho's shoulder to remind her of the star, which expounded its glow and turned into dust.

"Th-The star!"

"It just dusted!" Sojiro exclaimed as Akechi then made an assumption.

"I guess Maruki's wish was to stay progressive and develop ourselves into stronger people."

Morgana looked at the Phantom Thieves and asked them one more time. "You heard the doctor. In pain, we grow. Are we fighting to save Ren or are we fighting to save the world?"

"My answer still stands, Mona." Ryuji responded with a stern tone. "If we save Ren while risking the world, we'd forget who we are to begin with."

"I agree." Ann stepped forward. "I only told my parents I'm a Phantom Thief because I felt defeated. Like, we were waddling in our doubts again like what happened in our loss against the God of Control. But we won't let that cloud us anymore." She closed her eyes and clenched her fist as she remembered the times Ren was with her. "Like I said earlier, we're scared of losing what we have... but then, that's what motivates us to continue. We lose them or they lose us.... we don't want either of those to happen."

Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru clapped as Ann finally broke off her huge doubts. Futaba gives her two thumbs up as Morgana flashed a smile.

"Welcome back, Lady Ann!"

Right before Shibusawa, Sojiro, and Takemi... the Phantom Thieves transfigure into their Metaverse attire.

"Hey, I feel stronger than usual!" Ryuji pumped his fist in the air.

"Me too, it seems. I feel as if my injured leg is nothing but a distant memory now." Yusuke remarked with glee.

"Let's finish what Ren started, guys: saving the world!" Morgana jumped in the air until he smacked his huge head onto one of the ceiling lamps.

"You're right. We'll do this with whatever we got." Makoto cracked her knuckles.

"So what's the plan, Violet?" Haru asked Sumire, who was taken aback.

"M-M-M-Me?"

"Of course! Joker trusts you a lot more than me in this mission." Morgana clarified as Shiho interrupted them.

"Iwai-san left me a message. We got Kirijo soldiers forming some sort of barricade in the Crossing."

Sojiro didn't hesitate to encourage them. "Then what are you kids waiting for?"

They all nodded as Shiho activates the Tracer App. "Yukari Takeba."

The app then triangulates to Yukari's location, which is currently at...

"Okumura Foods Headquarters?"

"Why is Pink Argus in Okumura turf?" Futaba asked.

"Looks the entire Shadow Operatives are there as well." She tries to see what's going on. "Robots?"

"Oh no!" Haru can only what that meant.

"Don't tell me.."

"Are the enemies from Father's palace coming to the real world?"

Akechi then used his own app to check. "Sadly, no. Some of your employees have already mutated into robots."

Morgana looked closer. "Looks like it doesn't just perceive the current location of Persona users only. Even the distortions have materialized, so we can identify anomalies as well."

 _"Is anyone there?"_ Yukari shouted on the radio. To everyone's chagrin, Futaba nabs the radio from Shiho and responds.

"Pink Argus!"

_"Who's this?"_

"Futaba Sakura! Your number one fan!"

_"Right. We need some backup here! We placed the Phantom Falcon down in Okumura Foods' helipad after we caught a little engine failure. Now we're getting our asses kicked by robots here!"_

"Don't worry! Leave it to us!"

_"We're counting you."_

Futaba returns the radio as she formulates a plan. "Mona, Pink Argus and her team are in a lot of trouble. I need you, Noir, and Inari with me on this one while the rest head for Shibuya."

Haru, Morgana, and Yusuke nod in approval.

"Violet, you and Crow are in charge with the rest. Go kick some asses for us!"

"Actually..." Akechi stepped forward and placed his hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "I believe Angel here should be co-leaders with Violet."

"Works for me. Ready to fight, Sumi?" Kasumi then raised her fist for a fist bump.

"You're Sumi too, KaSUMI." Sumire played along as they lead the charge.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!"

A few minutes after they left, Sojiro brews coffee for Takemi and Shibusawa, who have covered Maruki's corpse and placed him in one of the booths for the meantime.

"So those kids were the Phantom Thieves?"

Sojiro nods at Shibusawa.

"And the two of you are okay with that?"

Takemi explained on how her medicine helps in their endeavors while Sojiro told him that his coffee and curry helps them recover.

"I-I see." He looks at his dead friend with a somber expression. "In pain, we grow. I wonder how did they change your heart, man."

_**Location: Okumura Foods HQ  
Time: 1845 hours** _

"First Shadows, now people turning into robots!?" Junpei complained as he spent Agi after Agi on some of the enemies.

"There's no end to them!" Chie began to feel the exhaustion.

"This whole building is like some sort of complicated spaceship or something!" Kanji felt the exhaustion as well as he throws one of the robots to the wall.

The Shadow Operatives continued to plow through the building as they go downstairs to the main lobby. But every floor they arrive ends up into a warzone with robots. By the time they reached the ground floor, they can only catch their breath for a short while as the robots surround them.

"Damnit," Naoto cursed, "we let our guard down for a second."

"Yuki-san, can you still fight?" Fuuka asked.

"I feel a bit sleepy, if you ask me."

"Don't you DARE die on us again!" Yukari didn't know if he was joking or serious, but she isn't going to let him perish once again.

Kanji and Koromaru unleash Mazionga spells onto the robots, but to their surprise they have transformed into actual Shadows.

"Grizzlies!" Teddie panicked. "They're low-leveled Shadows, but they sure look weird!"

Some of the Shadows that spawned from their mechanical shells emit a purplish-blue glow as they chanted a weird language. Chie and Yosuke attacked two of these Shadows, but they receive the powerful rebuttal they were given by the fiends.

"Damnit, those things hit harder than we thought."

_"Behold! Drive Hard!"_

"Wait, what?"

_"Everyone get down to the ground!"_

Everyone listened to Futaba as they see Morgana (car form) charge onto the building as Haru fires three grenades towards the Shadows. Like hell the Shadow Operatives will allow that.

"Grenades!? EVERYONE RUN!"

In response to Junpei's panic, everyone clears the area as the grenades blow up along with Morgana thrashing into them. The impact hits the Disaster Shadows and causes a huge explosion.

"What the hell?" Yuki stands up to look at their saviors. "A fox, a cavalier, and an alien?"

"WHAT? Do I look like an alien to you?" Futaba felt offended as Haru ran to Morgana.

"Mona-chan! Hang in there!"

"I did it Lady Ann... Will you marry me?" Morgana's discombobulated state puts him in a fantasy of his Showtime with Ann... but with her in a wedding dress.

"A monster cat as well?"

"Long story, Yuki." Yukari pats his shoulder. "They're friends. Sorta."

Yusuke approached Yuki and offers his hand. "You must be Makoto Yuki, the man Takuto Maruki spoke of."

"Hey, yeah." Yuki pats off the dust in his coat. "How's the guy? He wasn't looking good when I had Messiah escort him off of the Machida Building."

Haru, Morgana, Futaba, and Yusuke fell quiet. Yuki can only tell what that meant.

"Shit."

Yosuke was the first to guess. "He's dead?"

Futaba nods her head with sniffles.

"Holy shit..." Kanji and Junpei muttered with low tones.

"He died stealing shit from Mitsuru Kirijo, especially something that may have beefed up the other Kenzo Manahashi."

Yukari spoke on behalf of Akihiko, who is more knowledgable about it than anyone. "Project Arcadia, right?"

"Yeah. It was called the Arcane or whatever..."

"However," Haru added her insights. "We can stop him further by injecting him with the Delirium Dose."

"Delirium Dose?" Zenkichi asked as he inspected his hat.

Yuki answered for them. "Maruki injected Mitsuru-san with that. That's how I obtained her persona."

"So technically, you stole her Persona?" Rise asked with a deadpan expression.

"More or less."

"Wild Card, indeed. Let's not go batshit crazy and let Yuki steal our personas, okay?" Junpei cowered as Futaba shot a snarky comment.

"Afraid he'll eat you alive?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean- gah!"

Everyone had a short laugh as Morgana made his way out of the building.

"If these robots from Okumura's palace have appeared, then that means more should sprout from their locations."

"Then let's clear some places first. We all need to power up for that son of a bitch, right?" Yuki drew his knives out as everyone nods in agreement.

"We're close to the courthouse and Diet building. There will be casino junkies and SWAT shadows when we head there."

Naoto reloads her revolver. "Are we guaranteed for a strong battle? We might lose our strength before kicking Manahashi's ass."

Futaba then spawns a huge chest with packed curry. "Eat up, ladies and gents! Taste our very own LeBlanc-exclusive curry, rich in powering you back with a lot of energy to kick more ass! Mwehehe!"

The Shadow Operatives- along with Futaba, Morgana, Haru, and Yusuke- then power up for their next task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Angel lead the Thieves to search for an anomaly while Yuki and the Shadow Ops team up with Morgana and three Phantom Thieves to clean up shop in the government district.
> 
> The next chapter will feature Yu and Ren (at last, our Wild Cards are back in the dialogue party!) as they encounter Igor and the Velvet Attendants as well as a segment exclusive for Mitsuru!
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> P.S.: R.I.P. to Maruki on this chapter. "In pain, we grow."


	42. Countdown to Mass Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Yuki and the others survive an attack in the Odaiba casual heliport and ends up fighting robots in Okumura Foods HQ.
> 
> Before his death, Takuto Maruki X made his wish as he encouraged the Phantom Thieves to fight against all odds despite being in pain and doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter will be about Mitsuru and the two Wild Cards in the Velvet Room, but I just added a segment for the Phantom Thieves as well as Manahashi XX's part to line up with the title.
> 
> For clarification regarding the previous chapter, the Takuto Maruki we all know and love is the one that died. The OTHER Takuto Maruki of Earth XX is still alive, but he will be important in the final chapters as much as the original Maruki is.
> 
> Anyways, let's go!

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya Crossing  
Time: 1910 hours** _

Multiple soldiers from Kirijo Corporation began enforcing the traffic and causing utter chaos in the roads as the two Manahashis began to prepare their doomsday device.

"Do we really have to wait until it turns midnight?" Manahashi X complained.

"That's what it said in the instructions. Unless I can do it earlier than usual." His counterpart replied as Maruki XX chided the mortal.

"You do know it's a complicated task to set this all up, right?"

"Don't give him that bullshit, Takuto. I know you tried to pull the plug on this operation."

"Well, what choice do I have? You seem to predict my every move at this point." He coldly retorted as he looked at an ivory-colored building in front of them.

"Why can't we access a building and just do the job there?" Manahashi X suggested.

"We need an open space for the power to harness and materialize itself."

"But wouldn't anyone know that we have two people hostage the moment we pull them out of the truck?"

At this point, Manahashi X has a point. With the police and military against them, their plan will get complicated before it would be start.

"Got a suggestion then?" Manahashi XX growled in defeat.

Maruki XX then pointed at the ivory building he has been staring at for quite some time. "We can use that building."

"Wha-" Manahashi X attempted to drive them off from the building. "But that's the Shibuya Continental! Using a corporate building- which has Shido's office, to say the very least- for a front is a bad idea."

"Do you want us to achieve power or not?!"

"I do! But we need those people out of the building."

"That won't be necessary..." Manahashi XX lets out a sinister laugh as he summons Babba Yaga to use Evil Touch and Ghastly Wail onto everyone around the square as he approaches the building. Behind them, Mitsuru witnesses the carnage being done as she was left to command the soldiers to widen the blockades with an additional 200 yards.

While she reinforces a barricade onto Central Street, she comes face-to-face with some of Ren's confidants... with Mishima leading the charge.

"You monster!"

She turned her head to his direction, where her icy glare scared Mishima a bit before he continued.

"Leading security firm of the nation, and this is what you give us!? There are more dangers than whatever you're doing!"

"Listen, kid. I do not have time to argue with that feeble mouth of yours." She sternly tried to ward him off.

"Not gonna happen, lady." Iwai stepped forward. "Knowing from one of my customers, you've been promoting terrorism than stopping it lately."

"There was Tokyo, Okinawa, Hokkaido, Kyoto, Nayami, Hiroshima, and Setsumagi... yet nothing from your corporation contributed for the safety of everyone." Mishima placed pressure in his statement.

"Listen, you insolent fools! I do not want to force you all down so you can stay out of trouble. My men are capable of mowing you down like wild animals." Mitsuru hissed as she tried to be patient with them.

"Call us fools one more time, and we'll round up the entire district to show you who's the fool." Iwai coldly warned her.

Shinya Oda then spat at her boots as he insulted her. "You're one corrupt lady! I-no, we hope the Phantom Thieves change YOUR heart!"

"Without their leader, the Phantom Thieves cannot function properly. How childish for all of you to believe in such superstition." Mitsuru fabricated a lie to keep her pride up. Considering that her own team turned and joined the Thieves, she is merely alone at this rate.

Mishima placed more pressure. "Then why did they defeat those monstrous things earlier in the square? Strangely enough, you've immediately set up shop as soon as they left."

"That's-"

"I can agree with the young fellow here. Such deviation on your part since you have announced your 'Kirijo Anti-shadow Countermeasure Service' when all you are doing is instilling fear to the public so they can adhere to your power." Yoshida spoke as he stared at Mitsuru dead ahead.

"I sense a dark ending for you, Mitsuru Kirijo." The group looks at Chihaya Mifune, a fortune teller who Ren befriended after he got scammed by her initially. "The cards have told me that you, the Empress, have sunken down to the shadows as your pride will break like the Tower you seek refuge in after you murdered the Emperor. Even after the Councillor deprived you of your power, you cannot stray away from Death unless Judgment and Justice will save you from it."

As much as everyone barely understood what she meant, Mishima kept talking. "Yeah, what she said! Justice must be served, and you will be the taster for it!"

"You're all spouting bullshit, you know that?" She was beginning to falter.

"If the weird lady says you'll die, you'll die. If you don't die, the least you'll have is a triple life sentence. Much worse than Shido's 20-year sentence." Iwai put it bluntly.

Mitsuru, now irritated, orders five soldiers to keep a close eye on them. "If they plan on retreating to the train station, kill them on sight."

She then heads for the nearest restroom to wash up. As she splashed water onto her face, she looks at her reflection as began speaking to herself.

"Damnit, those bastard civilians know how to fight. I dunno why, but it's like they know me on a personal level to speak like that."

Suddenly her reflection spoke. "It's because you're running away."

!!!

"You're running away from one of your failures, and by doing so you've created more failures."

Mitsuru punches the mirror to avoid looking at her reflection, but it just switched to another mirror.

"Ever since you made a deal with that pathetic lowlife of a politician, you haven't been yourself lately. Protect this, protect that... I guess Akihiko was right about you keeping your pride on this one."

"SHUT UP!" She breaks another mirror and destroys the last one as well. "Try talking to me now."

Her voice instead began echoing in the restroom. "Such cowardice, Mitsuru."

"What the f-"

"You need to stop thinking that everything is about you, from achievements to failures."

"But-"

"Yet, you reassured dear old Aki that you have a backup plan." The voice began to change into an eerie tone. "What happened to that now?"

"It's still in my plan! I just need more time!"

"You witnessed Makoto Yuki back from the dead. He was right! Nyx is unleashed, and it's all because of YOU."

Mitsuru can't hold her anger anymore. "Just who the hell are you?!"

"I am thou, thou art I..." A creepy laugh escapes from the voice. 'But then again, Yuki owns me in the meantime."

"Are you..." She tries to theorize. "... my Shadow?"

"Ding ding ding! CORRECT! Although you had a Persona, I still exist within you. After Artemisia went berserk under the Picaro effect, it meant that you would lose that Persona in a matter of good days!" Her Shadow cackled.

Mitsuru gritted her teeth in fury. "Then why are you mocking me?"

"As I mentioned before, this is all on you. You kept saying that everything is your fault... when it isn't. Now this is ENTIRELY your fault, and you are too powerless to defeat your own devil."

"Like hell I'm powerless!"

"Tell me," Her Shadow made a sinister if not wild laugh. "who have you focused yourself on? Your father... Or Ikutski?"

Mitsuru felt speechless as her Shadow laughed and laughed.

"Think about it, Empress Mitsuru the Executioner."

Mitsuru slammed her fists in the wall and sobbed. "Damnit...."

Her Shadow then decided to give her another chance. "Better atone for your sins before the clock strikes midnight. The Dark Hour approaches with the Fog... if you wanna prove me wrong."

_**Location: Velvet Room  
** _ _**Time: ????** _

"Ren? Ren!"

Ren Amamiya wakes up to see Yu Narukami in front of him.

"Glad you're up."

"Glad you're my alarm clock in this place." He gave out a snarky response.

Ren and Yu then exit the cell to see Igor lost in thought as Lavenza, Margaret, Theodore, and Elizabeth argue.

"It's not my fault I was too slow to fix the Seal!" Elizabeth claimed poorly as Margaret berated her.

"You of all people in this room know how reckless it is to do that! And you never said a word about that stupid project!"

"Theo knows about it too!"

"Hey, I was only an eavesdropper!" The male attendant raised his hands in defense. "I just thought it was an exaggerated conversation humans would do."

"Well, we do not have the time to argue about this!" Lavenza tries to stop them from bickering until Margaret shifted the blame to her.

"As for you, Lavenza, can't you let us in on your secret plans every now and then? You keep us in the dark all the time."

"Do not blame me on this on or-"

"Or what?"

"MEGIDO-"

"WAIT!" Both Yu and Ren called their attention before the Velvet Room became a decimated wasteland.

"Oh. You're awake at last." Theodore sighed in relief.

"It seems our Wild Cards are awake now, Margaret." Lavenza had a touch of Caroline in her tone.

"Seems like it. Welcome back, Yu Narukami."

"And to you as well, Trickster."

Ren and Yu sat across Igor as the long-nosed entity finally spoke. "Welcome to the Velvet Room."

"Hey, Igor."

"'Sup, Igor?"

Although Margaret didn't like how Ren greeted Igor, her siblings showed otherwise.

"I must apologize on meeting you a bit too late in regards to this phenomenon."

"No worries, Igor. So how can we help?"

Igor shifts his gaze towards Elizabeth, who delivers the first report. "Well, for starters... The Great Seal of Salvation has been broken ever since you two have been captured. Your powers are being absorbed as we speak, but on a slow pace."

"How slow?" Ren asked as he played with his mask.

"As slow as a creature with a shell."

"Uh, tortoise?" Ren guessed.

"Nope."

"Snail." Yu took his turn.

"Nope again."

Margaret cleared her throat as she prompted Theodore to report next. "Well, after the seal has been destroyed, Nyx and Erebus have been released whereas the seal himself, Makoto Yuki, is nowhere to be found."

"But Nyx and Erebus merged together to bring more discord and chaos to the world so that if Yuki might seal them away once more, it will be more difficult than before."

Ren and Yu both winced at the thought of it.

"So much for sealing the deal there." Yu blurted.

"You know, I had fun killing a god and stopping a man with a god complex. So what can go wrong?"

"You get hit by the mixed abomination, you die instantly." Elizabeth warned Ren as his smirk faded.

"Shit."

"Now, dear elder sister... your turn." Theodore said.

"Very well." She opens the book and displayed a holographic(?) display of the current events. "In the midst of your slumber under the influence of the Sacrificial Lamb device, your allies have joined forces to fight for your freedom. It was only until minutes ago that we discovered Makoto Yuki to be among the warriors of the current war."

"How are the Shadow Operatives?" Yu demanded.

"Your team is doing well, Narukami... being lead by Makoto Yuki, of all people." A frown then expressed from her. "Sadly, the Emperor and Empress Arcana for him have turned Picaro."

"Picaro?"

"The Picaro effect is when a Persona that was previously owned by a former user is rogue and looking for its new calling." Ren explained as Lavenza gave a thumbs up.

"I see. Why so?"

"The Emperor, Akihiko Sanada, is now deceased after a clash with the Empress, Mitsuru Kirijo, who was then stripped off her power by the Councillor, Takuto Maruki."

Yu went lost in thought as he began to process the events and let it sink in him.

"How about the Phantom Thieves?" It was Ren's turn to ask as Lavenza stepped in.

"The Phantom Thieves are faring well, although I cannot detect the Councillor Arcana for some apparent reason."

"Well, how are they doing?"

"The Emperor, the Empress, The Hermit, and Morgana are currently assisting Mr. Yuki and the Shadow Operatives after what looks like a skirmish in Okumura Foods Headquarters."

Before Ren or Yu could ask further about that, Igor gave them their answer.

"As the world you know is slowly merging with the Metaverse once more, even the likes of Nyx-Erebus and Izanami are coming back to finish what they have started. Hints such as cognitions and Palaces are returning to where they originated. All of this can only mean one thing."

"World destruction." Yu muttered as the attendants nod their heads.

"Meanwhile, The Faith Arcana- wait..." Lavenza then analyzed Kasumi for a second. "Two Faith Arcanas?"

"Hmm? Lavenza?"

"Master, it seems we have two people with similar Arcana for Ren... and the other one has a strange aura."

"Uh, I'll explain that." Ren volunteered as Igor raised his hand.

"No need, my dear Trickster. I know what this is, and it brings me more interest to see how this is going. Please continue, Lavenza."

Lavenza then clears her throat. "The two Faith Arcanas- one representing Sumire Yoshizawa, and the other representing a strange Kasumi Yoshizawa- are leading the charge along with the Chariot, the Lovers, the Aeon, the High Priestess, and the Justice Arcanas. Their current destination is Shujin Academy, where your journey began."

Ren then furrowed his brows with confusion. "What are they doing there instead of trying to free us?"

"From what I have overheard, that device will be locked until midnight... where the Dark Hour occurs along with the Fog. Even if they can try to save you as early as now, it would be fruitless since you have until midnight to be unchained." Theodore gave the grim news. "However, should they try to use it before midnight, it would mean amping up the speed of your power drain."

"How on Earth have you been knowing these plans?" Yu asked out of exasperation. Theodore's sisters then look at him with deadly glares as he confessed to disguising as one of Mitsuru's staff in the Kirijo Fortress prior to their capture.

"I only did it out of human experiences. As well as.... cooking."

"Not gonna judge you for it, anyway." Yu calmly told him.

Ren leaned forward with his hands propped to his face. "So we can't be freed just yet? Won't our powers be drained entirely when we are already freed regardless of when?"

"Not exactly. This is why we are here." Elizabeth curtly told him.

"As long as we still have our window, we have enough power to replenish your strength until the time comes." Margaret informed them with a serious tone.

"So we'll wait. Okay then." Ren leaned back to the couch and tried to pull his phone out. "Huh. I can actually play mobile games here."

"Indeed." Igor grinned wide. "We are only offering this as what you call 'limited-edition promos' for the time being."

"Master," Margaret chided Igor, "since when did you become fully accustomed to human activities?"

"Since your siblings kept bringing gifts to me from the human world. Especially that aquarium that looks very polished."

Ren and Yu chuckled as they continued to wait and watch the Velvet conversation.

_**Location: Aoyama-Itchome  
** _ _**Time: 1934 hours** _

"Well, this brings back bad memories."

Ann lamented as she, Sumire, Kasumi, Akechi, Shiho, Ryuji, and Makoto glance at what should be Shujin Academy.

"You weren't kidding when you told me Kamoshida saw the school as a castle." Shiho whispered to Ann as Akechi looked for any enemies present in the anomaly.

"Looks like the only distortion detected is the outline of the school itself. Other than that is a triad of Raja Naga patrolling every floor of Shujin."

"Great. Just when we need Mona on this. Or even Fox." Ryuji hung his head as Kasumi indirectly volunteered Shiho.

"Well, someone here has Ice attacks."

"What?"

"It starts with an S and ends with an i."

"Shiho Suzui?" Sumire answered her riddle, which made the person in question jerk up.

"Ugh, I forgot I use Ice attacks."

"Well, no need to dilly-dally. Let's investigate." Akechi marched forward as the others followed. While it is a mere memory for Ryuji and Ann, the travel is new for everyone else. From the chapel with Kamoshida's statue to the presence of broken stairwells, everyone groaned a lot. They were however stopped when their destination reached its end by the library.

"Dead end already?" Ann felt relieved and unrelieved by this.

"Oh man, this again?" Ryuji complained as Akechi inspected the bookshelf.

"Mr. Oils? Guns and Buns for the Young Ones? The fuck is this shit?!"

Sumire approached the bookshelf and continued reading. "Six-Pack of Power? Stiff Grip? Wha-wha-what is this?"

Kasumi then went to her flustered faux twin and near-regurgitation detective as she finished reading. "Arms for the Ladies. Legs for Days. Disgusting."

"They're describing his beefed-up body, and it sickens me to death." Ann shivered as they moved along to find the other bookshelves. When they found one...

"I'm not gonna bother reading any of those if it involves something gross." Akechi for once opted not to do the investigating.

"Charming Doll: Ann Takamaki... Volleyball Vixen: Shiho Suzui... That motherf-"

"Shiho! Take it easy! We already kicked his ass and sent him to jail. Remember?" Ann tried to cool her best friend down.

"You think I'm okay with this!? What's next? He has a shrine of me and you?"

Ryuji whistled as Makoto read the next bookshelf.

"Ryuji Sakamoto: Vulgar Ape... Pathetic Swine named Yuuki Mishima... Criminal Trash: Ren Amamiya... These are about the boys in school."

"Considering Panther and Skull have ventured through this already, it seems they are little if not unfazed by this." Akechi remarked.

The last bookshelf was examined by Sumire, but she directly spoke out a summary.

"This is a bookshelf about Kamoshida and his glory. How arrogant."

They then hear voices approaching their way as Ryuji impulsively inserted one of the books back into place and opened up the Shiho shrine while Ann whips the same book to let them hide.

"This is so morbid to look at..." Makoto can feel her stomach turning with disgust as they all turned.

"I'm so gonna get nightmares for this." Kasumi can only nod at Sumire's comment as Shiho's blood boiled.

"Figment of the Metaverse or not, I am ultimately disgusted by that son of a bitch....."

The voices are now in their earshot as they listened in.

"Dude, these books are insane. Which one do you think Manahashi would like?"

"Bruh, this is a cognitive world crap. We've been debriefed about this already."

"I know, but I didn't expect it to be this cool."

"Check this out... Charming Doll, Volleyball Vixen, Council President of Cute Buns..."

"Dude, whoever thought of this place as a castle is one huge sexual predator."

"Well, we only got until 11 pm. Unless the boss will kickstart the Dark Fog crap already at this time."

"Just grab those girl books and let's-"

"What the hell!? GAHHH!"

Gunfire replaced the yelling as their hiding spot is accidentally revealed by the other panicking soldier, who is then impaled by one of the Raja Naga.

"Shit!"

"Agnes! Atomic Flare!"

Makoto immediately used a strong Nuclear attack against the demon as they make a run for it.

"You heard what they said?" Ryuji yelled as Akechi answered him.

"We only have 11 p.m. at maximum before the Dark Fog happens!"

"Then we gotta call in everyone else!" Shiho uses her earpiece to contact Futaba. "Oracle!"

_"You have reached Oracle."_

"Goddamnit, a voicemail?"

_"No way in hell! It's me for reals."_

"We got a situation."

_"Speak up or forever hold your peace."_

"They're planning to activate the Sacrificial Lamb by 11 p.m. or earlier than that! We have to rush back to Shibuya!"

_"W-W-What?! Already!? But we haven't finished cleaning up here in the Diet Building!"_

"Just hurry, okay?!"

As soon as Shiho ended her conversation, another Raja Naga appeared and separated Ann and Shiho from the group.

"Panther! Diamond!" Sumire called them out.

"GO!"

Ann and Shiho then take a detour as another one comes out of the brick walls.

"We are gonna die! We are so gonna die!"

"Not helping, Ann!"

The two then arrive at a dead end as the third one from the library rejoins its pack. Ann then grabs her mask and summons Celestine to burn them, but the Snake monsters act like nothing happened.

"Damnit, it didn't work. Shiho, can you try?"

"Alright. Come to me, Nora!" Shiho then takes her mask off and summons her Persona.

" **Yes, my dear?** "

"Freeze them with no mercy!"

In a blink of an eye, Nora froze the enemies with Ice Age. Shiho then looks at Ann with a grin.

"Wanna give them hell?"

Ann gasped at her best friend, but smiled back after knowing what it meant. "Yeah!"

Shiho then summons Nora once more to form the ice freezing their enemies into a tiger head. Ann immediately whips the enemies as the ice began to chip off as if she was following a music beat. Shiho then shoves both her nightsticks onto the skulls of the enemies as she and Ann began doing air guitar and air drums when the iced enemies explode.

"That was an awesome Showtime attack!"

"Of all songs... it just had to be that.."

"Wait until you see me holding the machine gun with one hand while cruisin' in a chopper."

The two girls then rush to the exit to reunite with the others.

_**Location: Shibuya Continental  
** _ _**Time: 2000 hours** _

Manahashi XX smiles with evil glee as he observes the soldiers placing the bodies of Yu and Ren onto the crucifixes as he looks at the power of the machine.

"Excellent."

Maruki XX looks at the two Wild Cards as he turned the dials at the base to full power.

"Specimens at full power. Ready for the midnight launch."

"Good. Kenzo!"

Maruki XX then felt a dart shot to his neck as he began writhing in pain. Manahashi X emerges with a dart gun he recently acquired as both Manahashis stand above Maruki XX.

"Delirium Dose...." Maruki XX growled as he stared at the two. "Damn you!"

"That should do." Manahashi XX spoke as he stepped on the doctor's head. "Now you won't be having any ideas."

"Try out the new power." Manahashi X suggested.

Manahashi XX then summons Azatoth and uses the tendrils to change the loadout of the machine. "I actually have a different suggestion in terms of powering them up. I'll be needing more demonic power if we'll be ruling this world."

Tendrils traveled down to the Crossing and the Square as Shibuya is suddenly surrounded by Azatoth. The tendrils then form symbols that resemble Nyx's face and Izanami's body. From the window, Manahashi X looks at what's happening down below.

"Is that why we needed an open space?"

"Yes, but this idea looks better than I thought." His counterpart grinned.

"How many minutes will this work?"

"Give it around 30 minutes. Then the real party begins."

Manahashi X then starts the device.

**MINUTES BEFORE DARK FOG IS UNLEASHED: 30 MINUTES**

**PHANTOM THIEVES: Currently in Aoyama-Itchome**  
SHADOW OPERATIVES + PHANTOM THIEVES: Currently in the Diet Building  
MITSURU KIRIJO: Currently in the Underground Walkway Restrooms

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BONUS ART: Shiho and Ann in their Phantom Thieves attire**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that escalated quickly.
> 
> Forcing 30 minutes after 8:10 pm until the apocalypse begins, the Phantom Thieves and Shadow Operatives must rush before things get nasty in Tokyo. Will they make it in time so everyone can help Yu and Ren fight Kenzo Manahashi XX? Or will there be a setback that will hinder their progress?
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> P.S. Shiho and Ann's Showtime is called Eyes of the Panther, which is obviously derived from the song Eye of the Tiger. So imagine Ann swinging her whip to the enemy as it matches the guitar sounds in the beginning of the song until Shiho sinks the nightsticks onto the enemy. Then cue air guitar and air drums.


	43. Hell or High Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Mitsuru began to break under pressure as her own inner demons taunt her.
> 
> Ren and Yu are forced to wait for midnight so that they can be entirely freed, as advised by the Velvet Room attendants and Igor.......
> 
> ....... which won't be the case since Kenzo Manahashi XX betrays Takuto Maruki XX and goes for a thirty-minute countdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to plow through this story a lot quicker than before. No more drafting.
> 
> We're close to the epic battle. Two more chapters after this, and it's game time!
> 
> Let's go!

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Aoyama-Itchome  
MINUTES BEFORE DARK FOG IS UNLEASHED: 29 minutes** _

Sumire and the Phantom Thieves wait for Futaba and the Shadow Operatives as they stare at the red sky and developing fog. The girls then get chills while the only guys (Akechi and Ryuji) tried to make a conversation to distract themselves.

"So I heard you... uh... eat pancakes on a daily basis?"

"Are you trying to distract us from this vehement weather or piss me off even further?"

"Man, having a conversation with you sucks sometimes."

"The feeling's mutual, Skull."

Kasumi looked around until she notices a bus making its stop in front of them. The door opens to reveal the driver.

"Hello everyone!"

"HARU!"

As soon as everyone entered the bus, they are greeted by the Shadow Operatives who have suddenly gotten sick. 

"Let's have a different driver now...." Junpei groaned as he opened the window to vomit.

"There goes his lunch." Yosuke commented until he too did the same.

"I don't even know if I should vomit my lunch or keep it in me." Yusuke claimed which grossed Futaba out.

"EW, INARI! YOU'RE SICK!"

"Indeed, I am. Motion sickness is not the best for me, especially if Noir is driving."

Makoto taps Haru's shoulder as she looked at everyone. "I'll take over now, Noir. Thank you."

Sumire looked at Yukari as she asked what the anomalies detected in the courthouse and Diet Building.

"Courthouse? Too many bright lights. Diet Building? Combination of Shadow soldiers and wet dog."

As Makoto began driving their way to Shibuya, they are suddenly attacked by Azatoth's tendrils.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kanji exclaimed as he was nearly impaled by one of them.

"Azatoth's tendrils?" Makoto wondered. "DId the other Maruki set us up?!"

Yuki grabs one of the tendrils from the window and felt its power. "No, it has a different master now."

As he cuts off the tendril for Fuuka to examine, Aigis calls them with urgency.

_"Anyone there? Please respond!"_

"Aigis. What's wrong?" Yuki responded quickly.

_**Location: Skies above Shibuya  
** _ _**MINUTES BEFORE DARK FOG IS UNLEASHED: 26 minutes** _

"We're being attacked by large tentacles (Damn ya!) and Labrys and I are beginning to be overwhelmed!"

Aigis and Labrys evade the tendrils that attempt to knock them out of the sky.

"We need people who can destroy these tentacles on the ground!"

_"We're also being attacked by the tentacles en route to Shibuya. We're gonna pass through the Residential Area since the main road is blocked by Mitsuru."_

Just as Aigis was about to respond, Labrys detects movement on the ground. "Sho-kun!"

Down below, Sho Minazuki began to slice the tendrils even before they can hit him. As much as a bad joker and a talkative idiot that he is, he has quick reflexes and bloodlust that can match Akechi's.

"Right here, you little shits!" He began to jeer maniacally.

_"Aigis? Still there?"_

"Yes. We have our backup now. Stay safe!"

Aigis and Labrys then proceed to distract the tendrils as Sho delivers clean slices to the tendrils' base.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Sho cheerfully yelled as the civilians are beginning to panic due to the tendrils.

"Sho-kun, go save those civilians trapped in that building."

"The train station?"

"I'm surprised you know it's a train station."

"Damnit, Labrys! You think I didn't study about Tokyo while I was in the slammer?"

Labrys felt embarrassment and awkwardness after he blurted that out.

"I'll do it. Cover my ass!"

As Sho cleared out the Teikyu Building, the other side of Station Square can say otherwise...

"Are those the robots I've been hired to fix?" Iwai looked up in the sky.

"Seems like it, Dad." Kaoru said as he began backing up. "Though I hope they could look this way."

"We're not going to die, right?" Hifumi's panicking began to give her anxiety as one of the tendrils crawled close to them.

"If we try to even move to the Underground Walkway, they would open fire at us." Yoshida warned them not to go in panic.

"Wait a sec..." Mishima then pulls out a model gun of the Makarov pistol.

"WHAT THE HELL, KID!?" Iwai yelled at him as the soldiers in the barricade laughed.

"You think a little peashooter is gonna threaten us, kid?"

"Hey, MishiMan! Quit humiliating yourself!" Shinya scolded him until Mishima said something one can say is either brave or stupid.

"If we're back in a world like this, then maybe even a toy gun can make a difference."

As soon as Mishima fired a shot, it critically killed a soldier after it pierced through his neck.

"It worked?"

"It worked?" The soldiers parroted Mishima's amazement.

"IT WORKED!"

His mini-victory was cut short as the soldiers aimed their guns at them.

"Crap! RUN!"

As everyone hid behind buildings or alleyways, Iwai then had an idea. "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll have. Heh."

_**Location: 1 kilometer away from Shibuya Crossing  
MINUTES UNTIL DARK FOG IS UNLEASHED: 22 minutes** _

"Sorry, guys. This is as far as we can go..."

Makoto apologized as everyone exits the bus. In front of them is the former shack of Ichiryusai Madarame, which has been destroyed after the Infinite Spring spawned dead center of it.

"I cannot believe that out of all distortions, the Infinite Spring is the one that spawned here." Yusuke muttered somberly as the Palace gave him bad memories.

"Well, at least we know where to go after we finish the job." Ryuji stretched his arms as Yuki began to dictate orders.

"From here on out, we'll be forced to split up to different areas of Shibuya to cover more ground. Hanamura, Teddie, Satonaka, Amagi..." He pulls out a mini-map of Shibuya that he stole earlier. "You four cover the ground en route to Yongen-Jaya. Create a diversion until all four either secure the civilians to safety or take out all the guards stationed."

"Got it, Captain Yuki." Yosuke and the other three run off as they begin their run.

"Tatsumi, Iori, Takeba, Amada, Koromaru... Take the side that faces back to where we came from. Follow the trail of the trains heading for Aoyama."

"Roger that!" Yukari then impulsively pecks him in the cheek. "Good luck."

"I.. did not expect that." Yuki shrugged it off as he then faced the Phantom Thieves. "Skull, Panther, Fox, Fuuka, Diamond. You five take over Central Street and gather anyone stuck in there while Angel, Violet, Crow, and Noir will use the Underground Walkway to make it to Station Square. If anyone is stuck in the Walkway, escort them to Central Street but make sure they do not get hit with the shots. Oracle, Queen, Wolf, Shirogane... if by any chance the trains still function, get them in and lock them away from all stations until further notice."

All the Thieves, Fuuka, and Naoto nod as Wolf asks one question.

"We got an extra ally here." He raises Sophie's device box. "She could travel through Kirijo Security in a cinch."

"An arti- Never mind. Let her join after securing the civilians to the trains."

Everyone then leaves as it leaves him, Morgana, and Rise.

"Where are we going, Yuki-san?"

"We'll be the ones entering the Crossing unless we find them in another place."

"Aren't we gonna need backup?"

"I am the backup." He summons Artemisia Picaro and commands her to stealthily freeze any soldiers that she finds in the intended path.

_**Location: Shibuya Highway en route to Aoyama** _ **_  
MINUTES UNTIL DARK FOG IS UNLEASHED: 19 minutes_ **

"Since when did you get all worked up about with Yuki?"

"Shut up, Junpei. I haven't felt this happy in years."

"What? Your actor ex-boyfriend didn't make ya happy, Yukari-san?"

"Nope. Being with that guy is a nightmare."

As Junpei, Kanji, Yukari, Ken, and Koromaru managed to circle around back to the area where they entered, they suddenly witness a few civilians being pulled out from a small convenience store.

"What are they doing?" Ken whispered.

"Looks like they're trying to interrogate them about us." Yukari replied as the soldiers showed photographs of the Persona-users. When one of them denied knowledge about their whereabouts, the soldiers executed three of them.

"The hell! They're killing the others when only one answered." Kanji felt rage boiling in him as the soldiers asked the children this time.

"Not gonna stand this." He pats Koromaru in the back. "Sic 'em, Koromaru."

Koromaru then tackles onto one of the soldiers as Junpei and Kanji bludgeon them to incapacitation. The surviving civilians thanked them as Yukari told them to hide elsewhere. As soon as the civilians leave, the group ducks down to a small alley that leads to the main highway.

"We're back in the highway. Now what?" Junpei asked.

"Hey, we're on the other side of the ugly wall."

Kanji's words made them aware that they're on the other side of the wall created by the tendrils as Yukari takes aim suddenly.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"We got a few soldiers on our asses."

Yukari points towards a squad of soldiers raising their guns at them only to suddenly get attacked by a pack of Orthrus Shadows.

"Great. Not we got the Siamese doggy on our asses, too."

"Dude, phrasing." Kanji tried to clarify Junpei for what he said.

"It's win or lose, boys!" Yukari then fires her arrow at one target.

_**Location: Shibuya Highway en route to Yongen-Jaya  
MINUTES UNTIL DARK FOG IS UNLEASHED: 17 minutes** _

"This is the longest detour ever."

"I know, right? Compared to Inaba, you can get lost in Tokyo."

"Damnit, I just had to forget city life for nearly a fucking decade!"

"Cheer up, Yosuke! At least you got to explore the sewage system!"

"Not helping, Ted!"

The blabbermouths named Yosuke and Teddie are not exactly the stealthiest, but they are the most reliable allies for Chie and Yukiko at this point. As they made their way to a long back alley, they stumble upon a squad of soldier investigating a dead Moloch in the middle of the barricade.

"Jesus, would ya look at this thing? I can make a lot of beef bowls with this."

"Come on, quit messing with the mysterious dead bull. For all we know, maybe its flesh is a curse."

Yosuke's stomach growled so loud even the soldiers heard it.

"Damnit, I shouldn't have puked out my lunch." he groaned with his teeth grit.

As the soldiers then investigated the sound, Chie then used her position as a police officer to excuse her way to action.

"Wait! Hold your fire! Urk!"

The soldiers lowered their guns and assist Chie.

"What happened, Officer?"

"That bull's meat is total.... Huck... bullshit."

"Damnit, Sarge! I told you the flesh was a curse!"

Suddenly, the soldiers felt themselves freezing as Chie chuckled. "Suckers." After they are totaling frozen solid, she calls out the group out as she revealed to them about the wall.

"Hey, didn't we see that wall when we came from Aoyama?" Yukiko asked.

"Looks like we're still in the confines of Shibuya." Yosuke concluded as they wandered around to the barricade.

"Sheesh... this place is giving me the creeps. Silent noises, empty roads, soulless houses..." Chie began to tremble.

As they arrive in the barricade, it was oddly abandoned as Teddie and Chie froze the barrier for Yosuke to use Brave Blade. After shattering the barricade, they are greeted by soldiers as well as the gruesome Rangda that followed them. Chie turned her head around for three seconds and...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed bloody murder as the Rangda roared.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Open fire on both parties!"

_**Location: Central Street  
MINUTES UNTIL DARK FOG IS UNLEASHED: 15 minutes** _

The Phantom Thieves reach Central Street and witness a shootout between the soldiers and a three-man army in Shinya, Mishima, and Iwai. Zenkichi did them a favor and potshots the soldiers as they rush to them.

"Damn, Mishima. Those were badass skills!" Ryuji slammed his hand on Mishima's shoulder, making him wince in pain.

"Ow! That strength... Sakamoto?"

"What? Hell no!"

"You look like him, sound like him, all that's missing now is his signature line and his identity is full revealed."

"For real? I mean- Damnit!"

"We don't have time to stay idle already!" Akechi snarled as Iwai looked at him.

"To think Jasone Watson would wear striped pajamas with a metal helmet."

"Fuck you too."

"Heh."

"We'll head on down and escort everyone to the trains." Makoto reminded them as they head down the Walkway.

"Alright, everyone, please come out of the buildings and head towards the Underground Trains or to the Residential area." Fuuka managed the crowd while Ryuji and Yusuke set up explosives onto the barricade.

Hifumi approached Yusuke. "Kitagawa-kun?"

"Togo-san. Quite smart of you to recognize me in my attire." He answered nonchalantly.

"Yes. Um... Is Ren in danger again?" She whispered.

"Unfortunately, yes." His answer showed sadness this time.

"How can we help, young kitsune warrior?" Yoshida approached him as a few other civilians joined.

"We can start by clearing the entire street of any civilians. This place will become a battleground for the centuries that our descendants will remember."

As soon as Yusuke finished, the evacuation off of Central Street happened fast.

"Wow, Fox. Such skills." Ann complemented as Mishima then hogged on her.

"You're obviously Takamaki."

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you'll comment next, Mishima."

Mishima guessed. "The latext costume that is exposing your tits?"

"YOU IDIOT! Just my cleavage, not my tits!"

"I was just-I-I-I"

Shiho can only laugh at Mishima, which Mishima took notice and expressed his anger.

"Huh? Suzui... is that you? Wait a minute, that means I'm the only Phantom Thief without an outfit or powers! DAMNIT!"

_**Location: Underground Walkway  
MINUTES UNTIL DARK FOG IS UNLEASHED: 13 minutes** _

Makoto, Futaba, Zenkichi, and Naoto began escorting some civilians to the Yongen train lines while Sumire, Akechi, Kasumi, and Haru assisted the ones fleeing for the Inogami and Ginza lines. While they did so, they get a run-in with a few civilians.

"Sis!"

"Makoto!"

Despite a relief to see each other, Sae can't hug Makoto.

"Sis?"

"Umm, how can I hug you with those spikes on your shoulders?"

Makoto groaned in embarrassment as Sojiro hugged Futaba.

"Looks like all of you are busy." Sojiro spoke to Zenkichi, who pulls out the device.

"Oracle will be uploading something to the Kirijo system after we're done escorting civilians out of here."

Suddenly, the ground shakes as the tendrils dig deeper, impaling some civilians in the process.

 _"Dude, the ground shook! And the weird symbols in the Crossing are glowing!"_ Ryuji relayed information.

 _"Stay on guard. We don't know what will happen next."_ Yuki went assertive to them.

"Roger. We'll keep our end strong." Makoto ends the conversation as she pleads to Sae to hide for now. "Sis, I need you guys to go before things get worse."

"But we just got here."

"And you need to leave before-"

More tendrils showered down and impale more people.

"Sis...."

"Sojiro," Futaba spoke up, "you need to go as well."

Sojiro quickly knew what that meant and refused. "I'm not gonna let you end up like your mother!"

"Sojiro, this is already part of our job! I assure you I ain't gonna go zero lives on you." Futaba tried to throw a snarky gamer-esque reassurance.

A young girl charges towards Zenkichi, which surprised him at the very least.

"Akane!?"

"Dad!"

The Hasegawas ran to hug each other. Zenkichi then asked his daughter about what happened to the hotel.

"Those creepy tentacles came in, and-and I got so s-s-scared. I ran all the way here to l-l-look for you." she began to cry.

"It's okay, lil pumpkin. Daddy's here. I won't let you get hurt."

Zenkichi then looks towards Sae and Sojiro. "Please watch over Akane in the meantime."

The two adults reluctantly agreed as they take them to the nearest train. As soon as they cramped in, the doors are immediately disabled until further notice as Naoto and Makoto offer to be the first line of defense while Zenkichi gives Sophie to Futaba.

"Sophie," he spoke to the device, "you're up."

The device blinked blue as Futaba plugs her to the laptop.

"I hope I can send ya straight to the Kirijo Security..." she mumbled.

"Don't worry, Oracle-san!" Sophie voice boomed in the laptop as her logo popped up. "I'm ready whenever you are!"

Futaba then began typing rapidly.

**_Location: Station Square  
MINUTES UNTIL DARK FOG IS UNLEASHED: 10 minutes_ **

Sumire, Kasumi, Akechi, and Haru arrive in time to witness Sho exiting the Teikyu Building.

"Minazuki!" Akechi called him out as the red-headed psychopath groaned.

"What do you want?"

Sho then received one of the Arcane serums from Kasumi. "Go unleash hell, Sho."

"The fuck is this?"

"It's your Persona, dumbass. Drink it."

"Crow-senpai, I don't think-"

"Don't mind if I do."

Sho gulps down the entire serum as he felt a sharp pain in his head and stabbed the ground with his swords. As this is happening, Aigis and Labrys defend them from incoming soldiers gunning them down.

"We're still unsure if the walkway is clear! We need to defend our ground for now!" Haru cried out to the others as she summons Lucy to use Life Wall to protect themselves.

"I have quite an idea...." Kasumi blurted as she fired her EBR.

"Angel?" Sumire was both curious and anxious.

"Crow, get Sho and yourself Call of Chaos!"

"Are you batshit insane? It's guns against guns, not melee against guns!" Akechi scolded her for a bit until he looked at Sho. "Right. He only has double katanas."

"Just do it!"

Akechi then waits until Sho regained his Persona-user status. "I'm baaaaaack!"

"Good. Now stand still." Akechi summons Hereward and uses Call of Chaos on both Sho and him.

"I... I feel the thirst for blood!" Sho's eyes dilated as he lets his other personality take over.

"Let's kill them all!" Akechi cried out as he and Sho began charging at the soldiers with murderous intent.

"Hey, boys! Don't get reckless now!" Aigis failed to reprimand them.

Back in Central Street, Ryuji installs the last explosive as he runs back to the group hiding behind a makeshift blast shield.

"You sure this will work, Iwai-san?" Shiho asked with uncertainty.

"These are military-grade explosives. Damn right, they will." He boldly replied.

Before detonating, Fuuka asked each group for a status report.

_"Yuki here. We're still following the trail of the tendrils, as we speak."_

_"Violet here. The boys are having a bloody good time in Station Square"_

_"Queen here. Civilians are clear from danger. Oracle is going to plant Sophie v.1.37 onto the Kirijo Security after we detect their blind spot."_

_"Yukari here. We just cleared out a few soldiers. Breaking this barricade now."_

_"Yukiko here. We're currently hiding after we broke the barricade. Chie's screaming caused a wild goose chase."_

"Roger that. We all know the plan, yes?"

Everyone in the radios gave approving hums as Ann inquired Fuuka on blowing the barricade up now.

"The moment we do, Takamaki-san, we will be opening a hornet's nest. Be very prep-"

Fuuka was almost hit by a bullet as Kirijo soldiers began firing from the rooftops.

"The hell!?"

"How did they get up there!?"

"Does it matter?" Shiho stopped Ryuji and Yusuke as she aimed her machine gun at the snipers, which were caught by surprise after seeing the machine gun.

"We need a clear area to blow that shit up!" Ryuji yelled as he pumped his oddly accurate SPAS12 shotgun to the snipers.

"We're gonna need bigger guns." Ann grunted as she fires the VZ61s at them.

Yusuke then truly made it an unfair fight by using Mabufudyne on them, giving the group a close call.

"Why didn't you do that earlier!?" Ryuji yelled as Fuuka informed them with urgency.

"Guys, I'm picking up sudden spawns of Oni and Hastur inbound behind us... and more Kirijo soldiers with bigger weapon in front of the barricade."

"Great, we got to deal with two enemy groups?" Ann huffed in disbelief.

"How long do we have?" Yusuke demanded.

"Two minutes until all hell breaks loose."

Iwai chuckled. "Good enough for me. Come on. The weapons are on the house."

Back in Yukari's group, Junpei and Ken began to struggle in burning the barricade while Kanji and Koromaru warded off the soldiers with Zio attacks. Yukari, on the other hand, is using Garu to try to shoo off Shadows.

"Damnit, you two! Hurry it up!" She said impatiently.

"We're trying, Yuka-tan! But this barricade looks more difficult to burn." Junpei reasoned as Trismegistus casts Agilao this time.

"Yukari-san, how come we don't have explosives for this?" Ken complained while Kala-Nemi gives out Maragi.

"Mitsuru normally has the gear, remember?"

"Right."

"Woof!"

"We know, Koromaru..." She was beginning to feel the fatigue again as she noticed Al Azif roam above them.

_"Did someone order special delivery?"_

Futaba then lets her Persona spawn a box of packed curry for those who can eat while business is being done.

"Save the stomachs for later." Yukari then yanks an arrow and puts it on Junpei's flame so she can ward them off further with a burning arrow.

"Soldiers down! Who knows when will reinforcements come?" Kanji said as Yukari told them to eat quick and help out the Fire users in busting the barricade.

Sumire, Haru, Kasumi, and Aigis provide ranged cover fire as Akechi, Sho, and Labrys (in Chaos Mode) go after the soldiers, who are now coming in with heavy armor that should save them from the carnage of Sho and Akechi.

"There's no end to this!" Sumire yelled.

The ground shook once more, and the symbols of Nyx and Izanami glowed once again but in the shade of red.

"Violet to Yamagishi, the symbols turned red!"

_"We only have five minutes!"_

"What?"

"Five minutes?! Are you fucking kidding me?" Kasumi didn't like the pressure now being pressed onto them.

_"There's just too many of them. And with the Shadows coming in to put more problems for us..."_

_"Shirogane here. Yamagishi isn't joking. The tendril dug deeper into the ground, and we aren't getting any closer to the source!"_

_"Hanamura here. We took a detour after a freaking tank went after us!"_

"A tank? Like a war tank?" Haru asked.

_"Yeah, a war tank. I dunno if it's just after us or it might go after you as well."_

"Way to sound reassuring, Yosuke-san." Sumire spoke with a hint of irritation.

"ARE WE GONNA KILL MORE OF THESE WEAKSHITS OR NOT?!" Akechi yelled in frustration and exhaustion.

"Quit yappin', Akechi!" Labrys shut him up.

Yosuke and his team evade the sights of the tank that was called in after the Rangda wiped out the soldiers that were ACTUALLY guarding the barricade. The group then observes the tank's movement via sound of its tracks.

"Ssshhh... I think it's shifting to the other side of the road." Yosuke whispered.

Teddie takes a peek and gives a thumbs up as they carefully snuck out and hid in another building. Yukiko then peeks and gave them the go signal for their mini-stealth escape.

"Are we closer to the Square?" Chie asked with caution.

"I think so. I dunno." Yosuke replied as he looked at Teddie. "I can't believe you can't use Kamikaze anymore with your Persona, Ted."

"I know. Me too."

Chie took her turn to peek, but she felt unlucky as the tank's cannon was pointed their way this time.

"Oh, come on!"

"EVERYONE RUN!"

The four of them run out of the building as they began to run in a zigzag motion to confuse the cannon.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS WORKS, YOSUKE!?"

"ZIP IT, CHIE!"

"BETTER THIS THAN NOTHING!"

As the group takes the back alleys to escape, the tank follows them to their pace.

"Damnit, it's going after us even here!"

Yosuke stopped running for a bit and hid behind a dumpster.

"Ted, Chie, freeze the wheels!"

Chie and Teddie then summon their Personas to freeze the tank in place as he used Magarudyne on it.

"Yukiko! Burn the tornado!"

Yukiko then summons her Persona to create a fire sprout as it began to melt the tank, killing everyone inside.

"Phew! That was close...."

"I know, but we only got two minutes left."

"Let's go!"

After getting more guns from Iwai, the Phantom Thieves already engaged with both enemies as Yusuke and Ryuji took the Shadows while Shiho and Ann went after the soldiers.

"How many soldiers are there in the Kirijo Corporation!?" Ann started complaining.

"Roughly around 2,000. 700 in Tokyo alone."

"Not helping, Yamagishi-san!"

"One minute!"

Suddenly, the sky turned black as the fog thickened and blood began the rain.

_"Violet here! What's going on?!"_

_"Raining blood?"_

_"Hey, Fuuka! What's happening!?"_

_"Yamagishi-san, what happened!?"_

Everyone began to panic as Shiho and Ann dispersed from their position.

"We're blowing the barricade now!" Shiho yelled. But before she could even press the detonator, she felt the ground shaking once more.

"Incoming attack!" Fuuka screamed from the top of her lungs as a sudden ray of Almighty power blasted its way to Central Street in a straight line, blasting the charges itself and causing a chain reaction to the whole place. Shiho pushes Ann to the alley leading to Untouchable as she takes the hit of the blast alongside Ryuji, who pushed Yusuke into the alleyway leading to Protein Lovers.

"GAH!"

"SHIT!"

"Shiho!"

"RyujI!"

After the ray disappeared, more Shadows popped up to hound on them. Recovering quickly from the blast (to Ann's relief), Shiho summoned Nora to cause a Blizzard on the Shadows as three soldiers take advantage of the attack to aim their sights at Shiho. She figured them out and sprayed her M60 at them, but the gun jams after killing two of the soldiers.

"Son of a b- Guys, a little help!"

With the wide open shot, the lone soldier takes aim and fires at Shiho, hitting her knee entirely. As Shiho cursed in pain, she turns her sight once again to the soldier.

All she can do is close her eyes as the blood rain poured harder to turn the fog red.

**MINUTES BEFORE DARK FOG IS UNLEASHED: 0 minutes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happens to Shiho? And the others?
> 
> With the timer down to zero, it can only mean one thing.
> 
> Stay tuned to find out the fate of our heroes and heroines!


	44. A World of Pain and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> The second battle of Shibuya has begun as Yuki and the other Persona users flank around the area to make things easier. However, with the countdown dropping on them... they were too late and unsure on their plan of attack as the fate of one begins the fate of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPLOAD!
> 
> I inserted a little cameo in the story. If ya find it, let me know. ;)
> 
> This chapter is not going to be a happy one as there are three major character deaths in this one.
> 
> So yeah. Let's go to the story.

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya Continental  
Time: 2030 hours** _

Ten minutes before the countdown ended, Kenzo Manahashi XX dressed himself up as if he was royalty as he and the Earth X counterpart set up a live broadcast.

"Is this angle good enough?" Manahashi XX asked.

"Indeed, it is. Camera in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

Suddenly, every TV in the world is hacked for his broadcast.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Kenzo Manahashi, and I am here to take over world."

_**Nayami** _

Daisuke, Kana, Hiro and Ayumi Amamiya, Jiren and Yuri Suzui, and a few of the classmates of Nayami National High are glued in to one television in the Suzui residence as the broadcast went on.

_"Now, I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy, psychopathic, and all associated horseshit that you want to pair me with."_

**_New York_ **

Kurama and Daisy Takamaki watch the broadcast in Times Square alongside Ann's classmates.

_"But there are thing that are yet to be proved, and I have done so. I would like to introduce to you the state of Tokyo."_

**_Inaba_ **

"What he hell!?"

Ryotaro Dojima and Nanako Dojima, alongside Ko, Daisuke, and Ebihara, witness the broadcast in Junes whereas Kanji's mother does the same at home.

_"See how derelict it has become? It is because I now have the power to control the world at the very palm of my hand!"_

The symbols of Nyx and Izanami, paired with the blood rain and red fog, began to creep all viewers out as Manahashi XX continued.

**_Tokyo Maximum Correctional_ **

The past victims of the Phantom Thieves, from Kamoshida all the way to Shido, watch the entire Shibuya unfold to hell as a ray of black light mows down Central Street.

"Manahashi, you son of a bitch..." Shido muttered.

_"Hmm... let's see if my men can ward off any survivors of that Almighty blast."_

All viewers then witness a girl in a navy-blue spysuit remove her mask and summon a ghost behind her that uses ice attacks as she is under attack by soldiers.

_**Nayami** _

"SHIHO!" Daisuke and Kana couldn't keep themselves quiet.

"What!?" Yuri, Shiho's mom, couldn't believe what she heard.

As soon as Shiho got shot in the knee, everyone held their breath. As if the maskless Shiho Suzui would be the first to die....

.... Instead, someone else took the hit.

__**Location: Central Street**  
Time: 2041 hours  
Minutes since Dark Fog was unleashed: 1 minute 

"Fuck." Shiho cursed after a bullet shoots through the knee. As she looked back at her attacker, she struggled to raise the machine gun or call Nora for help.

"Target acquired. Shooting to kill." was the soldier's words as he aimed at Shiho again.

The ravenette then closes her eyes as she anticipates the hit, but is pushed away by someone as she shot her eyes open to both the figure who saved her and the sound of gunfire.

"A-ANN!?"

In New York, the sight of the latex-clad Ann Takamaki shocked her parents and classmates.

Ann saved Shiho from the killshot and unloads the entire drum of the Thompson SMG onto the soldier. Not even realizing she was hit, she casted a Diarama on Shiho to heal her leg.

"Ann! Your wound!"

After Shiho pointed it out, Ann looks down to her abdomen as her pink glove absorbed red. After realizing she was hit big time, Ann suddenly collapses to Shiho's arms.

"Ann?? Ann! Hang in there, okay?" Shiho panicked at the sight of her best friend bleeding out. Ryuji recovers as he and Yusuke convene with Shiho. Fuuka then relays the status to the rest of the team.

"Panther is down! I repeat, Panther is down! We need medics!"

"I... I saved you, Shiho. I saved you again..." Ann's vision became blurry as Shiho frantically looks for a sharp object.

"Ryuji, open up Ann's suit and put pressure on her wound."

"What!? How about we just rip open the area where she got hit instead!?" Ryuji objected. Though he would perv around Ann sometimes, now was not the best time.

"Then do it!" Shiho yelled as she saw Yusuke's katana. "Yusuke, your sword!"

Rather than surrender his sword, Yusuke cooperates in trying to extract the bullet from Ann. While they do so, Ryuji heads for the soldier's corpse and unloads a few shells onto the body as he picked up the gun that fired the shot. He then notices a drone staring at him and tries to destroy it. He failed, obviously, and noticed that the drone shifted its lens to the two Bufu users who are tending to Ann.

"You sick bastard!", Ryuji yelled at the drone, "You trying to broadcast our friend as she is dying!?"

Manahashi XX's voice boomed through the jumbo screen. "Well, it will only be a mere example on the downfall of the infamous Phantom Thieves of Japan. So bear witness the unfortunate fate of your ally."

"You son of a bitch!" Ryuji shot the drone only for another one to take its place.

"Uh-uh-uh! Temper, temper... Ryuji Sakamoto."

"Huh? He knows us?"

Shiho felt the dumbness in Ryuji and reminded him. "Alternate world, remember?"

"AH! Shiho, that hurts...." Ann felt Shiho's fingers digging deep into the wound as she carefully pulls out the slug.

"That does not look like an ordinary bullet." Yusuke commented. "Yamagishi-san, would you mind examining this?"

"O-Of course!" She takes the bullet and hides in the Ore no Beko Beef Bowl shop when suddenly Ryuji gets shot in the bad knee.

"MOTHERF-"

"There they are!" More Kirijo soldiers converge onto them as the logos of Nyx and Izanami began to fade.

"Shit! We got company!"

"I'll cover you guys! Ryuji, get Ann into the beef bowl shop! Yusuke, on me!"

Shiho and Yusuke summon Nora and Gorokichi as they both unleashed deadly Ice attacks on the soldiers while gunning them down.

Meanwhile, Manahashi XX notices the symbols have disappeared and the Sacrificial Lamb is glowing red. Ren and Yu were jolted awake as they scream in pain.

"I guess it's time to form a place I can call my own." The tyrant chuckled as the building suddenly transfigured into a tall, pointed structure with one way in, one way out.

In New York, the Takamakis now grew worried after witnessing their fatally-wounded daughter getting dragged further into danger. The view was then shifted to the Continental's transformation.

"What just happened to that building?"

"Is something going on in Tokyo?"

"Why was Ann there?"

From behind the crowd, a man with black shaggy hair and a pink shirt under a khaki jacket looked at the jumbo screen and saw the building. "Looks like an obelisk."

"An obelisk?" Kurama Takamaki asked the man.

"An structure from ancient times that would resemble a pyramid in terms of mythological function. Like a gateway to the afterlife or something."

"How do you know about this?" Daisy asked the second question.

"I just had a dream where I was climbing something like that. And for a fact, it gets more difficult as you go closer to the top."

In Station Square....

"Violet, spare your energy already!"

"Not gonna happen!"

Akechi and Sumire get into a minor scuffle as Sumire kept using Makougaon while Akechi repeatedly used Riot Gun.

"The soldiers have increased in number!" Haru pointed out as the soldiers who are attacking them now have juggernaut suits.

"So much for my bullets." Aigis huffed.

"We're taking them on up close and personal!" Labrys charged at the men as they launch smoke grenades to conceal their presence and blind the Persona users.

"Ack! Smoke grenades...." Akechi choked after he inhaled the smoke.

"I can't see! Guin!"

" **The smoke blinds me as well, my queen.** "

The group then hears Labrys grunt in pain as she continued battering the juggernauts. They notice Rangda behind them and leave Sho and Labrys to deal with the soldiers while Sumire, Akechi, and Kasumi attack the Shadows. Haru and Aigis buff them up as they picked on the targets they wish to deal with. As soon as the smoke cleared, they witness Sho trying to help Labrys up.

"Hey, dinner bell. Stay up, alright? We still got fightin' to do."

"I know, Sho-kun... I-" Labrys stumbles and drops to one knee. The anti-Shadow droid is then revealed to have sustained a hole near her biocomponent, and she is close to shutting down entirely.

"Labrys!" Aigis rushes to her as Kasumi stood and watched with eyes that spell fear, anxiety, and a horrifying memory.

_No... first Ann, now Labrys.... it's happening again...._

"Kasumi?" Sumire noticed her sister's petrified expression. "Kasumi, what's wrong?"

"I-I-It's happening again...."

Sumire didn't to ask her twice as she watched Labrys and remembered Fuuka's info relay about Ann. She then asked Haru to keep watch on them as she and Kasumi travel to Central Street using the Underground Walkway.

Back in Central Street, Ryuji successfully dragged Ann into the beef bowl shop as Shiho and Yusuke continued firing at the soliders.

"There's too many of them!" Yusuke growled as he reloaded his SCAR-L.

"No shit. We can't call for backup either." Shiho gave him the grim reminder as they heard Ann coughing a lot. "Ryuji, how's Ann?"

"She's not doing so good." Ryuji said as he looked at his knee. "Damnit, I can't even walk properly again."

Shiho forced a thick layer of ice to block the path of the soldiers as she and Yusuke tend to both of the blondes. However, while Ryuji is faring alright, Ann is on another level.

"Shit... I'm not feeling so good...."

"Yamagishi-san?"

Fuuka placed the bullet down to the table and began pointing out a few important stuff. "This is a modern Shadow round wherein it would stick poison to kill a rogue Shadow if it happened to come to the real world. The tip is colored green as to indicate its lethal hit onto the Shadow."

"Then why the hell is Ann hit by it?!" Ryuji furiously yelled at Fuuka only to be chastised by Ann.

"Damnit, Ryuji... stop your yelling... my head can't take any more of your crap..."

"Looks like Mitsuru must have altered it with the help of either Manahashi or Maruki of the other world. Considering that they are both fighting us and the Shadows... and how rare it is to place the lethal dose of the poison onto a bullet..."

Before she finished, a flash grenade was thrown above the the ice wall Shiho made and explodes. The bright light causes everyone to go blind and render them defenseless, giving the chance for the soldiers to charge in and kill Fuuka, who was the only one standing when the grenade flashed. Before they kill the Phantom Thieves, Kasumi unloads Bold Charge onto the soldiers as Sumire took potshots while rushing to the beef bowl shop.

"Ann-senpai! Ryuji-sepai!"

"H-H-Hey, Sumire...... Why a-a-a-are you h-here?...." From the way Ann spoke, she doesn't have long.

"What happened?"

Yusuke provided the explanation about the rarity of the Shadow rounds. Sumire was shocked while Kasumi began to feel the shivers down her spine as she witnessed Fuuka lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

_Yamagishi, too...._

"Yamagishi-san, you al- Shit." Shiho was about to ask Fuuka, but after seeing her body she slammed her fists onto the table.

"She's dead?"

"Yeah. I gotta check if she got hit by a Shadow round."

Sumire then noticed the drone arrive once again as Manahashi taunted them further.

_"Ah, Sumire Yoshizawa. Gymnast champion of this world. My, I am DYING to meet you already."_

Sumire clenched her fists as she looked at the drone with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?"

_"Simple, really. Surrender to your fate and bow down before your Lord."_

"You don't even deserve any title of high honor, you bastard."

Sumire then hears Shiho confirm that Fuuka was hit with a Shadow round to prevent her from using her Persona to shield her.

"What are you planning?"

_"Well, I often have a man in every squad holding onto him the Shadow rounds to make sure none of you mess with me. Eliminating Ann Takamaki and.... Fuuka Yamagishi is only the beginning. Your friends will be enjoying life right now as if it was their last. Mwahahahahaha!"_

"You sick son of a bitch!"

The drone flies off before Kasumi snapped back to reality. "It's all m-"

"No, Kasumi." Sumire reassured her. "It's not."

"S-S-Sumire?"

Sumire can hear Ann struggling with her voice as she knelt down and comforted her.

"Ann-senpai?"

"You guys are gonna have to go on without me. I don't feel so good."

"Don't worry, Ann-senpai! You'll be fine..."

"Yeah, Ann. Don't fuck with me on this one..."

Both Sumire and Shiho shed tears at the sight of their beloved Panther, who has gone pale from blood loss.

"Ann...."

"Shiho..."

Shiho hugged her best friend one last time as she received one last hug from her as well. Ryuji and Yusuke began crying as well as Kasumi still held hers.

Breaking the embrace, Ann gives a weak smile to Shiho. "Now go find your purpose in the Phantom Thieves... give 'em hell, Shiho...."

After saying these words, Ann's eyes gave off an empty look as she breathed her last.

"Ann....." Shiho began weeping big time, unaware of the fact that her wishing star glowed and disappeared.

"Damnit, Ann... WHY!?" Ryuji slammed his fist on the table. "WHY!!?"

Manahashi X then monitored the camera drones and directed it back to Ore no Beko as the camera zoomed in on Shiho crying on Ann's shoulder. Manahashi XX then gave a sadistic remark.

_"Oh, how it hurts me to see best friends die in front of each other."_

Kasumi had enough and used her spear chain to grab the drone and face it in front of her.

"THAT'S IT, YOU SADISTIC SONUVABITCH! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

_"My oh my, if it isn't Kasumi Yoshizawa. Last I remembered, you died two years ago. So-"_

Kasumi cuts him off as her anger boiled more. "Cut the bullshit, asshole. You think this is fun letting the people who loved them see their dead bodies!?"

_"I assure you, Miss... they will feel the same as well."_

Futaba then radioed everyone through the comms.

_"Uh, guys? We might have forgotten about the apocalypse...."_

_"What do you mean, Futaba?"_

_"A sudden growth of death rate has begun around the world. People collapsing because they ended up brain dead or something."_

_"Mental shutdowns!?"_

_"Not just a mental shutdown....."_

In the Underground Walkway...

_"What else is there?"_

"A mysterious fog began suffocating people and making them go either insane or as a different person. Largest community hit by the fog is in Hong Kong."

_"Damnit! Izanami's back."_

"As for the other bad news, people just suddenly showed emotionless behaviors and committed either suicide or crimes that lead to their death."

_"Apathy Syndrome."_

"More or less. It is identical to the one back in Iwatodai in 2009."

_"What's the largest community with the syndrome?"_

"Rio de Janeiro, Brazil."

_"Are there any other places that have been impacted by the fog?"_

"Mostly highly urbanized areas. The fog managed to disguise itself in snowy places like Russia or Canada."

_"And the Apathy Syndrome?"_

"Mostly third world nations and poorly developed places. The environment contributes to how it might affect their ideas and thoughts about stuff."

After Futaba relayed what was needed to be known, gunfire was suddenly heard from the upper area.

"Queen!"

"We're fine, Oracle! Keep going!"

Despite reassuring Futaba, Makoto suffered a shot to the leg as she began to weaken.

"Ow... that bullet hurts more than it should be."

Naoto recognized the effect and explained to her. "You got hit with a Shadow round. Manahashi is cheating already into conquering the world..."

"A Shadow round?"

"A kind of poison. It somewhat functions like a Delirium Dose, though it will slowly kill you if left untreated."

_"I knew it! You were hurt!"_

"Oracle, get back to your job!"

As Futaba continued typing, Sophie popped up and asked her if she needs anything.

"Oracle-san! Is there a way I can assist you guys?"

"Yeah. I'll send you first to the Shibuya system. I need you to take a good look on what's happening outside."

As she finished her sentence, Futaba zips Sophie to the surveillance system of the Teikyu Building.

"You see anything?" Futaba asked as Sophie blinked red.

"It's fine. Keep going."

Yuki, Rise, and Morgana finally arrive in the crossing only to discover it being a warzone with the number of shadows, tendrils, war vehicles, and corpses present.

"Looks like the apocalypse really is beginning."

"Yeah, cat. We still got time until midnight."

Rise then uses her radio after noticing something that stood out.

"Risette to everyone, Risette to everyone. I think I found something out of the blue...."

She taps Yuki's shoulder as she pointed out the obelisk standing out in the middle of the derelict city.

"What the hell?"

"An obelisk?" Morgana tilted his head.

"They weren't kidding when they wanted to summon the Goddesses of Death to this world." Yuki coldly stated. He then observes the bony pathway to the only entrance.

"God, those bones are creepy."

"They remind me of Mementos." Morgana blurted out.

"Yet they give an ominous vibe similar to Tartarus." Yuki added.

"Either way, we have to make it to there, yeah?" Rise asked with an obvious answer.

"Yep. But the question is when?"

_"Aigis to everyone. I am saddened to inform you all that Labrys is gone."_

_"Violet here. I regret to tell you all that we lost Fuuka Yamagishi and Ann Takamaki."_

"La-Lady Ann?" Morgana felt his heart break after hearing Ann's death.

"What's wrong, Morgana?" Rise looked at him, who lowered his head and cried.

"We can't afford to lose more allies. We have to charge."

After reaching to a spot that faces directly to the Continental, Sophie takes a snapshot and sends it to everyone's mobile phones. After receiving it, Futaba then calls on Al Azif to send relief drops for those still fighting.

In Nayami, the tension began to increase as the Suzui household gathered more guests while Shiho's parents berated Daisuke and Kana. As for Hiro and Ayumi, they can only hope their son is fine in the midst of the war.

In New York, people began to lock themselves in closed areas where the fog will not envelope them. Police against police, neighbor against neighbor... the fog began to show humanity's true selves in the apocalypse. Inside a hotel lobby, the Takamakis wept over the loss of their daughter.

In Inaba, the fog has taken over once again as instead of people going insane... Shadows have taken over and attack the peaceful town. Without Yu or his friends... or even Adachi... the town can only hope to outlast the nightmare.

In the Tokyo Maximum Correctional, all hell broke loose as inmate began running amok and causing trouble that resulted in their deaths. In one prison cell, Masayoshi Shido had the brains to lock himself up with the other Phantom Thieves' major targets.

"Damnit, Akechi... what's taking you so long?" He growled.

"Huh? Akechi? I thought he's dead." Kaneshiro mumbled.

"Nope. I saw him before I had my talk with the Suzui girl." Kamoshida spoke.

"Whatever is causing this madness, I hope Yusuke is doing okay out there." Madarame spat with a worrisome tone.

Back in Central Street, Team Yukari manages to reunite with Sumire and the group. Before they could give greetings and condolences, Manahashi boomed into the public again.

_"Oh, Feather Pink... the argonaut of hope of the Phoenix Ranger Neo Featherman.... How pathetic. Never would I thought that a slut like you would actually have this kind of power, Yukari Takeba."_

"Get down here and fight us like a real man!" Kanji raised his fist.

_"I wonder how your mother is faring in this crisis, Kanji Tatsumi."_

"The hell did you do to her!?"

"Tatsumi-san, don't let him get to ya." Kasumi held his shoulder and gripped it tightly. "We'll rip his guts out when we get to him."

_"That's a bit cold now, isn't it Yoshizawa?"_

"Go fuck yourself!"

Koromaru began to growl as he spotted more soldiers, which alerts Ken and Junpei.

"Oh, shit. We got more of 'em coming up!" Junpei shouted as Shiho fires the M60 at them.

"Everyone to cover!"

_"Don't worry, Suzui-chan! We got you covered!"_ Haru informed her through the earpiece as Aigis prepared a Nigitama Cannon while Haru replaced the regular explosive rounds with acid rounds.

"Ready to fire." Aigis looked at Haru.

"Let's bid them all adieu!"

The droid and Noir unloaded all their might in their ranged attacks as it gave Team Yosuke a chance to reunite with them without even entering a crossfire.

"Labrys?"

"Labby-chan!"

Yukiko and Teddie then approach the fallen droid as Yosuke looked in disbelief.

"What the hell..."

"About time you morons showed up." Akechi hissed at them. "I take it you took a while to destroy the tank?"

As Futaba reanalyzed the photo of the Shibuya Continental, the three revolver users defended their ground from incoming soldiers and Shadows. The most unfortunate part of the defense is that ALL of them (except Futaba) have already been hit with a Shadow Round.

"Damnit, that bullet stung good." Zenkichi hissed in pain after receiving the bullet on his left hip.

"Agreed. I did not expect Manahashi to increase the lethal amount on the bullet's tip." Naoto held on to her right shoulder as she is forced to switch her firing hand.

"We can't afford to get hit. As what Naoto-kun said, those bullets won't let us summon our Personas anymore."

Suddenly, Futaba alerts the whole group with good news and bad news.

"GUYS, I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS!"

_"What's the good news, Oracle?"_

"I traced the trail of the tendrils and it all leads the Shibuya Continental, which somehow took the form of an obelisk. So we now have an idea on where Ren and Narukami are being held!"

_"That's wonderful, Oracle-senpai! (She's our age, Sumire.) But what's the bad news?"_

"Not all of us are gonna make it out of here alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the cameo?
> 
> Yeah. It had to be an obelisk. Coz summoning the two gods of death requires a magnet like an obelisk to lay their power on.
> 
> With the passing of their comrades and the possibility of a suicide mission, who is capable of making their way to the obelisk and save the Wild Cards?
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> P.S.: R.I.P. to Ann, Fuuka, and Labrys in this chapter.
> 
> P.S.S. Shiho's wishing star faded because Shiho had her wish indirectly granted. What was her wish, you ask? Her reason as a Phantom Thief. In the earlier chapters, she only expressed being a Phantom Thief for the thrill of it and began wondering about its difficulty. Ann's passing gave her a true purpose now: Ann became a Phantom Thief for Shiho, so Shiho became a true Phantom Thief for Ann.


	45. Death March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> The tragic demise of Labrys, Ann Takamaki, and Fuuka Yamagishi has made Futaba realize that the only way to get through the harsh environment en route to the Shibuya Continental will result in everyone's deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be more unforgiving than the last one. So expect a lot of dead people.
> 
> To the story!

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya  
Time: 2109 hours  
MINUTES SINCE DARK FOG WAS RELEASED: 29 minutes** _

"Not all of us are gonna make it out of here alive."

_"I'm sorry, but I could have sworn I heard that not all of us are gonna make it out of here alive."_

"You heard me, Crow. Not all of us are gonna make it out of here."

Futaba begrudgingly says these words as she finally found a strategy that could guarantee success.

"Angel, I'm gonna need ya to access at least one computer when you reach the Continental so that I can transfer Sophie to the building without encountering any virus."

_"Oracle, are you sure about this?"_

_"Futaba-chan, are you saying some of us are gonna die?"_

_"Not 'gonna die', you dimwit. 'Will die'."_

_"Hey, you're not pulling our legs here, right?"_

The orange-haired gremlin anticipated the reaction of everyone and yelled at them.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SEC?!"

Zenkichi heard her yelling and asked what's going on. After Futaba explained, Zenkichi called Makoto to let Futaba explain the idea. Not convincing them enough, she showed to them an outline on the possibilities of a successful mission.

"So... we're not gonna live long enough after this?" Makoto's lip trembled with fear. She took a glance at the train that had Sae, Sojiro, and Akane inside. "What about them?! What about what Ann said? We lose them or they lose us?"

"ANN'S GONE, MAKOTO! Her actions will be in vain if we don't succeed in this mission!" Futaba teared up as she began arguing with her.

"What about Boss? Your classmates? Your friends? The survivors of this goddamn operation?!"

"Then they'll make sure what we did was the right thing! You think I'm okay with this?!"

Zenkichi then took his hat off and went into Father mode. "Alright, kids. Enough arguing. If Sakura-san thinks it's our only shot...." He paused for a bit, hoping Makoto would counter his suggestion. "Then let's let them know we're gonna be gone soon enough."

Sophie blinked green as she waits for Futaba's signal.

"Is everyone unanimous with this? Take your time."

_**Location: Central Street (or what's left of it)  
Time: 2113 hours** _

"The sky's so dark, I can't see the damn moon."

Ryuji looked up as the blood rain continued pouring and the fog around them thickened. Yukari comes out of the diner with hot chocolate for everyone as Shiho kept her sights on the highway, gunning down any soldier who comes their way.

"Suzui-san, you need to rest." She kindly spoke to her.

"I'll rest later, Takeba-san. Someone has to watch them." Shiho replied as she pointed at the soldiers taking refuge by the destroyed car.

"To think that our demise would be the only solution to this...." Yusuke pondered as he began to doubt. "Can we truly win this if we will suffer the same fate as Ann, Yamagishi-san, and the other droid?"

"I dunno, man..." Kanji chugs down the second Arginade he bought out of the vending machine. "I mean, I know what I signed up for. But this is getting too intense."

_"Is everyone unanimous with this? Take your time."_

Everyone received Futaba's depressive message, know it may be the last time they will hear Futaba at all. Again, everyone went lost in thought.

"Koromaru..." Ken pets the albino Inu.

"Woof."

"I don't know if we might survive this..." He picks him up and hugged him dearly, "but I just want you to know that you've been the best family a boy could ever had since Mom died."

Yukari and Junpei can't help but shed a few tears as they look at the young boy who grew up with them ready to face his demise.

"Ken-kun..."

"Ken..."

Ryuji looked at them and looked back at the beef bowl shop. He makes his way inside and asks Yusuke to accompany him.

"Dude, can ya make us beef bowls?"

"Would you rather have two servings? I would pre-"

"No. One for each of us."

"You mean me and you?" Yusuke clarified.

"No. You, me, Sumire, Kasumi, Shiho... and Ann." Ryuji spoke somberly as he stared at the corpse covered by a blanket.

"Oh. I'll do my best."

As Yusuke went to work to create beef bowls, Ryuji looks at his leg as blood continued gushing from his thigh. _At any rate, running would make things worse for me now. So much for rehab._

He attempts to talk to William, but he never spawned. Ryuji then knew what it meant.

"I'm poisoned... Heh... Damnit." He uttered under his breath as Yusuke gave him his bowl, which he sets next to Ann.

"Ryuji-senpai..." Sumire entered the beef bowl shop offering miso soup from the diner.

"Thanks, Sumire." He grabs one for him and one for Yusuke. "Is there an extra?"

"I-I think so."

"Can ya get one? Please?"

Sumire nods and leaves as Haru arrived unscathed despite the presence of soldiers in the Crossing.

"Hey, Haru..."

"Ryuji-kun..." She gave him a tearful hug. "Ann-chan's family must be-"

"I know. It sucks for them more than it sucks for us."

"So are we certain about this? We'll have to risk our lives?" Haru asked him, but Yusuke can only answer a good -enough response.

"It's a random chance, but whether we survive or die is not in out hands."

"R-Right." She sat down next to Ryuji and noticed the beef bowl on the ground.

"For Ann-chan?"

"Yeah."

Sumire returns and gives Ryuji the miso soup only for him to put it on the ground also.

"Mona-senpai isn't happy."

"Ya think? Cat's been simping her a lot, but he still cared for her as a teammate."

"Yeah."

The sight of dead bodies bring back bad memories of their Kasumi dying to save her. Sumire closed her eyes and begins talking.

"So... Futaba-san said that we're either going to live or die."

"Indeed," Yusuke joined in, "but our important factor is Angel. This is her mission, after all."

Ryuji then gave out a small smile to Sumire. "Then we'll make sure her twin stays with her."

"Ryuji-senpai?"

"She trusts you a lot in this mission like Ren-ren, yeah?"

"Ren-ren?" Sumire blushed and giggled, now having a nickname to tease him.

"Crap, he's gonna kill me if he knew I told you that."

Sumire, Haru, and Yusuke gave a good laugh as they can imagine Ren scolding Ryuji.

"What's the laughing about?" Shiho entered as Sumire explained Ryuji's nickname for Ren.

"Cute. Maybe we can finally break his Debonair charm with that, Sumire." She snorted.

"Yeah..." Sumire sighed deeply.

Ryuji then brought up Ken. "Amada-san sounds like he's ready to die. He was talking to his dog about being the best family he has after his mom died."

"Amada-san's an orphan?" Haru covered her gasp.

"From the looks of it. Takeba-san and Iori-san sounded pretty sad about it."

As Yusuke finished the last beef bowl for Sumire, he then spoke boldly.

"A toast to what may be the final meeting for all of us. With Ann's passing giving us a glimpse of the worst case scenario, we can only do the very thing Ren would want us to do: stand up and fight even at the face of unjust danger."

"Yeah!"

Everyone began eating their beef bowls as Kasumi just watched them. _If only things went well for us in my world._

Her star began to glow light blue. _Wait, my wish is coming soon! Maybe I can wish for both our worlds to be back to normal- with no one dying at all!_ Kasumi thought of a somewhat foolproof plan.

_**Location: Station Square  
Time: 2125 hours** _

"So... what should we confess before we die?"

Yosuke was trying to lift the mood after Futaba told them of the only way. After being quiet for nearly 20 minutes, Yosuke tried to keep their spirits up.

"What's the point? We'll end up dead with our secrets anyway." Sho bluntly said.

"Come on, man! At least try to not let this be a downer before we get our throats slit!"

"I guess I shall go first." Akechi started. "I am the bastard son of Masayoshi Shido, and under his orders, I was responsible for the mental shutdown murders. Even towards Wakaba Ishiki, Futaba's mother, and Kunikazu Okumura, Haru's father."

"Damn. How can you say that with such a blank face?" Chie commented.

"It's through my lack of empathy and kindness that I would rather parade with a fake smile than shove away needless people because of how I grew up."

"No wonder my mother hates you, Akechi." Yukiko coldly told him with a glare.

"Haha, how intriguing."

"Dude, don't encourage Yukiko's cold personality." Yosuke whispered.

"Oh? But why is that?"

"Do you really wanna know how hard I can make you suffer under the pressure of 20 tasks under 20 minutes?" Yukiko gave a smug grin.

"That sounds impossible to do." Akechi was obviously taken aback.

"But it is in the Amagi Inn." Chie added to Yukiko's aid.

"That's impressive then. I also have another thing to confess."

Sho placed his jaw on top of his palms as he leaned forward. "We're listening."

"I happen to be a Wild Card user."

"But you only use that Hereward guy."

"Yosuke. Loner. Remember?" Yukiko wasn't even trying to be subtle.

"Indeed. My bonds were with me, myself, and I. I could have formed a bond with Shido and Ren, but my intuition said otherwise."

"Coz ya don't trust anyone." Teddie spoke. "You're practically like Sho here!"

"Oh?"

"Damnit, furball! I told you not to put me in the dialogue!" Sho smacked the bear's head.

"You didn't say anything." Teddie retorted, which earned an annoyed groan from the red-headed assassin.

"Well yeah. Honestly, I used to had the potential of a Wild Card. But since I have been alone a lot and going to prison in and out....."

Akechi chuckled as Yosuke then leaned towards Sho.

"I don't think you're discouraging him in any way."

"Whatever."

_**Location: Shibuya Continental  
Time: 2130 hours** _

Manahashi X and Manahashi XX observed the silence in the battleground.

"What the hell are they doing?"

"They're planning something."

"Shall I send a drone?"

"Not yet. Send the last of the KACS forces."

"Got it."

"Oh, and look for Kirijo. I haven't had a word with her for quite some time already."

Unbeknownst to them, Mitsuru was sneaking into the building undetected.

_**Location: Underground Walkway  
Time: 2133 hours** _

After spending time in thought, Makoto finally called her sister.

"Makoto? What's wrong?" Sae answered with both seriousness and worry.

"Sis... I just want you to know that..." She began to sniffle.

"Are you crying? Are you okay?"

"I just want you to know that even if we hadn't had a good relationship until we saved you, you are always and will be my biggest role model alongside Dad."

"Makoto! I know where this is going. Stay right-"

The train doors locked entirely as Sae looked at Futaba, who already puffy eyes as Makoto gave Futaba the phone.

"Can you, uh, give the phone to Sojiro.... please?"

Now sporting a worrisome expression, she hands the phone to Sojiro.

"Futaba, why did you lock the doors?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Sojiro. I just want to thank you for everything."

"Futaba..."

"Even after Mom died, I felt bad for making you sacrifice a lot of your time just to take care of me... Now let me be the one to take care of you by saving you."

"You can't be serious..."

"I'll give the the phone to Hasegawa-san now. Please give the phone to Akane, _Dad._ "

Sojiro felt his heart break as he gave the phone to Akane, knowing that a child's heartbreak hurts worse than an adult's.

"Hello?"

"Hey, pumpkin." Zenkichi responded after receiving the phone from Futaba.

"Dad! Why do you sound sad?"

"Daddy's gonna be doing something challenging, and it may involve Mommy if I get it done right."

"Huh" Akane couldn't comprehend what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"Just know that I love you from the bottom of my heart, Akane. Mommy feels the same way, too."

"Dad?" Her tone is now sadder than usual.

"Stay with Mr. Sakura and Ms. Niijima, okay?"

"Da-"

Zenkichi hung the phone up and placed his hat back. The three Thieves then look at the family members they WILL leave behind as they sighed.

"For the world." Makoto extended her hand.

"For the world." Futaba placed her hand on top.

"For the world." Zenkichi placed his last.

After breaking the hand huddle, Futaba asked the question one more time.

"Is the decision unanimous?"

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Damn right!"_

_"You bet!"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"Heck yes!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Of course!"_

_"I will respond for everyone on this, so YES."_

Futaba can't help but beam a little as she then gave them one last objective.

"I'll be setting off every single technological crap still functional in the area. You better make it!"

In the surface, everyone geared up after agreeing to take the chance. Kasumi knows that this will end well, but she carefully did breathing exercises as Sumire groaned in anger.

"Damnit, they're setting up defenses."

"I'll fire some napalm rounds so that we have a freer chance to run." Haru suggested.

"I'll help Okumura out by letting it rain fire." Junpei offered.

 _"We're gonna have to fight our way through then. Make sure you don't get shot in the head."_ Akechi warned them.

"Speak for yourself. You got a metallic helmet." Kanji retorted while Akechi chuckled amusingly.

"Yuki, how are you three handling?" Yukari asked.

_"We're the closest to the obelisk. I can send Thanatos to help you guys."_

"No need." Yukari kindly refused.

_"You sure?"_

"Very sure. It was... nice to see you back to life, Yuki. Now it's our turn to keep you alive." Yukari's tone hinted sadness as her grip on the bow tightened.

After everyone is all set, Ryuji raised his hand as he will lead the charge.

"READY?"

The Persona users in Station Square watch their Central Street teammates wait for Futaba's signal.

"Looks like everyone is ready." Sophie beamed in Futaba's laptop.

Futaba inhaled as Makoto and Zenkichi returned to their spots with Naoto. She then presses the ENTER button to unleash a hack to all the tech present in Shibuya.

"FIRE!"

As soon as everything went haywire, Ryuji dropped his hand and gets out of hiding.

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!"

Everyone began their run to the obelisk as Haru and Junpei began pouring hell on the soldiers right in front of them. Akechi uses Rebel's Blade to decapitate a few of them as Ken used Maragidyne to give everyone time to reload and take cover.

"Lucy! Riot Gun!" Haru commanded her Persona.

" **With pleasure, my lady!** "

A series of cannons and turrets blast onto the defense while Haru reloaded her grenade launcher. Junpei noticed her giggling at the suffering of their enemies and kept his distance.

_Jeez, for a sweet girl like you... you're scarier than Mitsuru._

"Ready!" Shiho yelled as she began mowing the soldiers with the machine gun.

"Nigitama Cannon ready!" Aigis took aim, but a sniper manages to hit her biocomponent before she fired at the obelisk due to the hit.

"Aigis!" Yosuke caught her.

 _"The hell!? The obelisk didn't take damage!?"_ Morgana yelled in surprise.

 _"I'm detecting some sort of nullification from the obelisk. This Manahashi is having that place and himself on god mode!"_ Futaba's remarks didn't give any ease.

Back in the Underground Walkway, Naoto noticed soldiers coming and began firing.

"Kirijo soldiers, 11 o'clock!"

Makoto and Zenkichi then unloaded their shots critically at the soldiers. Their kind of weapons have limited ammo, so they all have to be precise with their shots.

"Oracle, how are we doing!?" Makoto can't help but yell anxiously.

"They're only 1/4 to the destination. These soldiers keep popping up!"

"Damnit, we're gonna have to improvise if they don't get at least 3/4 to the damn building!" Zenkichi growled as he kept firing.

"Hang on! I'll give you guys boosts!" Futaba then slowed down time a bit so the revolver users can land more critical shots.

This does not escape Manahashi XX, however....

"GODDAMNIT!"

"How the hell can they take down our men!?" Manahashi X spilled his coffee as he witnessed the tenacity of the Persona users in their charge.

"I'm gonna have to resurrect some of our dead ones if I have to!" Manahashi XX told his counterpart as he guided the tendrils to the dead soldiers in both the Underground Walkway and in the Shibuya proper.

As the battle went on, Yusuke noticed from the side of his eye a few dead soldiers coming back to life.

"They're resurrecting!" He warned everyone.

"THE HELL!?" Ryuji and Kanji yelled in shock.

"That's fucking unfair now!" Shiho groaned as Sumire called for a reload.

"Darn it.... Ella."

" **Glad you summoned me at a time like this.** "

"You're gonna have to send them hell with waves of Makougaon."

" **Very well.** "

Kasumi noticed her faux twin and did the same with Guinivere.

"Guin."

" **I assume you have the same idea as Ella?** "

"Yep. Let it rain."

" **Mhmm. Indeed, I will.** "

In a matter of seconds, rays of Bless attacks showered onto the enemies that have been revived. Luckily, they were weak to Bless attacks.

"Hell yeah! We got them!" Ryuji raised his fist.

 _"Quit yapping and summon your Persona already."_ Morgana chided him, but Ryuji just laughed.

"Sorry, Mona. No can do."

After eliminating the dead soldiers, the run continues.

The battle has been broadcasted by the drone as it showed the group battling the Kirijo forces.

_**Nayami** _

"Let's gooooooooo!"

The Suzui household has become a noisy one as the drone kept shifting its focus to every Persona user. The moment Shiho was in display, the two idiot friends of theirs beamed with high energy.

"Blast 'em away, Shiho!" Kana roared.

"Make 'em pay!" Daisuke grinned as they witness Shiho stop firing and summoning Nora.

_"Let them bleed and beg, Nora!_ _"_

Shiho's Persona froze the enemy for every to shatter them in one strike.

_**Inaba** _

"Where the hell is Yu?!" Dojima wondered as the battle raged on. "His friends are here, but where is he?"

"Dad, are you talking about cousin Yu?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah. Though I kinda miss it when you call him Big Bro." He teased.

"Quit embarrassing me, Dad!" She blushed at the memory as they hear more screaming.

Dojima and the friends of Narukami then blocked the entrances. Only God knows what will attack them.

_**Shibuya** _

"Chew on this!"

Ryuji tosses a grenade as Yusuke fires at it for everyone to reach halfway. When they do so, the very last of the Kirijo Corp (in thick armor) began attacking.

"Since when did they- Ack!" Junpei was abruptly interrupted by a Shadow round to the abdomen.

"Junpei-san!" Ken called out.

"Don't worry. Luc- OW!" Haru herself took a Shadow round.

"Noir!"

Teddie creates a thick wall of ice to let the ones who got hit be assisted.

"I feel myself weakening..." Aigis murmured as Yosuke gave up healing her.

"What are in those bullets!?"

"The very same that got me poisoned!" Sho answered as he tossed one of his swords to the bulky soldiers. He was lucky the sword hit through the hard helmet.

"So not only can Aigis not summon her Persona, but she's poisoned as well!?" Chie shouted.

"Depends on where you get hit. Since Aigis here is hit near one of her important robot parts, she's close to giving up the... uh... techno-ghost."

"So does that mean they're gonna fire at us with more Shadow rounds?" Sumire panicked as Ella was summoned once again.

Akechi noticed the traces of the bullets that zip through them. "Looks like all bullets are Shadow rounds now."

"WHAT!?" Everyone is in panic now.

"We're not backing down, remember!?" Ryuji regained his composure. "Noir, can you fire one smoke grenade with the grenade launcher?"

Haru, who is beginning to breathing problems, nods her head. "We won't lose!"

"Charge on me!"

Ryuji leads the charge once again, but this time the soldiers manage to hit more Persona users before they took cover.

"Urgh!" Kanji.

"Damnit!" Chie.

"Ngh!" Yusuke.

"Ow!" Ken.

"Damnit," Yosuke hissed after he guided Chie and Ken to cover, "we got more hits now."

"I can't get a clean shot this time." Kasumi said angrily.

_"Don't worry, everyone."_

"Sophie?" Yusuke muttered.

"Who?" Sumire inquired.

Before anyone can respond, Pandora is summoned (via projected hologram) and unleashed a series of Megidola attacks.

"What in the f-"

_"My name's Sophie. Oracle-san sent me to guide you!"_

"Okay then. As long as it's from Oracle." Sumire sighed in relief.

"This is our only chance! Run!" Akechi charged at the enemy and CHEATED by using Call of Chaos on them, causing some soldiers to turn to each other.

As everyone went close, Manahashi XX cheated more by impaling the weakened Kanji, Junpei, and Chie to the buildings using the tentacles.

"KANJI!"

"CHIE!"

"JUNPEI!"

"Just go!" Kanji prompted them to leave them behind before the three perished from the impact.

"Takehaya Susano-o! Magarudyne!" Yosuke was now in a fit of rage as he summoned a tornado onto the soldiers before getting shot in the neck.

"Yosuke!" Yukiko was caught off-guard for a soldier to land a hit on her back.

"Guys, we gotta keep moving!" Kasumi forced them to move.

While Sho and Shiho provided cover against Kasumi's orders, Morgana arrives to try healing them.

"Hang in there, Yosuke!" Teddie came to aid Yukiko and provide moral aid to Yosuke.

"Just....... leave me....." Yosuke choked on his blood after receiving a Shadow round.

"I'll stay with Amagi-san." Haru offered as Morgana noticed her bloodshot eyes.

"Noir..."

"I'll... I'll be fine..." Haru gave a quick hug to Morgana. "Thank you, Mona-chan, for guiding me with the others to a life like this."

Morgana nods and forces Teddie to continue moving.

"Hey, if you nimrods are gonna take long, I can't-ACK!"

"Sho!"

"Damnit, not again!"

Sho gets shot by a Shadow round again as Shiho unloaded more bullets.

"I can't hold them any longer!"

Yukari equips an explosive arrow and launches it to the enemy, getting hit in the process.

"Yukari-san!" Ken pulled her before she fell.

"I'm fine... Grr, this hurts more than I thought."

Yuki and Rise manage to get out of hiding after the group reached 3/4 into the run to help the wounded.

_**Underground Walkway** _

"Damnit, there's too many of them!" Naoto was beginning to run out of bullets.

"Oracle!"

"They've reached 3/4 of their run now!"

Just after receiving the news, Naoto gets shot in the neck and dies on the spot. Makoto and Zenkichi then made their way to Futaba to keep the hack in line.

"Sophie, I'm gonna have to send ya to the ones in the surface for the plug."

_"Got it!"_

_**Shibuya** _

"For real!? We got more soldiers!"

Sumire began to feel the exhaustion as Kasumi placed her down.

"Take it easy, Violet. I'll try thinking of a plan." She gently spoke.

"At any rate, there would be an estimate of only 8 people who can enter the obelisk." Yusuke formulated with Futaba's confirmation.

_"Inari's right! With Kasumi being our priority here for her sake, she and Violet are gonna have to stay alive in this!"_

"You know what?" Ryuji spoke. "This wasn't our mission to begin with. It's yours."

"Wait, Skull, what are y-"

"Shiho, this is your mission. We're just the backup."

"Skull-senpai-"

"Sumire, your boyfriend is up there in pain. He saved you more than once, so go save our boy!"

"Ryuji..."

"Even if you're not our Kasumi, better give that bastard hell and show Violet here how much of a badass you can be."

"Skull, are you implying that you'll sacrifice yourself?"

"This is a do-or-die mission, Mona. I wouldn't miss the bright lights of victory for the world."

_**Tokyo Maximum Correctional** _

"So Sakamoto isn't running away." Kamoshida watched as Ryuji punched his leg during the speech.

"Not all of them were gonna make it, after all." Shido grunted. "Akechi, you better do your end of our little deal."

_**Underground Walkway** _

As Futaba was about to use Al Azif, she gets shot in the stomach by one of the soldiers who in turn is killed by Makoto.

"Oracle, are you alright?" Zenkichi checked on her.

"I'll live... Hurk." Futaba gave a weak thumbs up as they notice Sojiro banging on the door.

"Sophie..."

_"Oracle-san?"_

"I'm gonna have to do the hard way then."

"Queen, give her your gun. I'll give you mine." Zenkichi commanded Makoto.

After Makoto left her snub-nose revolver with Futaba, the two fighters then made their stand once more.

_**Shibuya** _

_"Angel, you there?"_

"What's wrong, Oracle?"

_"You need to set up a computer connection fast so Sophie can assist you further!"_

"On it. Leave it to me!"

Kasumi then vaults over the car and uses her spear hook to maneuver against the enemy while making her way to the entrance.

_"Quick warning though. You have to enter the obelisk with your team, since the door may lock you all in after detection."_

"Then how are we going to let Sophie in?"

_"Freeze the door with enough strength."_

Kasumi then began having fun in her actions as she gave the others time to run past the defenses while she engages in close quarter combat. She however gets caught by one soldier but is saved by Teddie, who gets shot in the process.

"Teddie!" Rise ran to him.

"Grizzlies... I don't feel so good."

"Sorry, Teddie!" Kasumi apologized to him.

"It's fine. I'll manage...."

Yukari noticed the soldiers being resurrected once more. "We got zombified soldiers heading our way!"

"Get in already!" Ryuji prompted them.

As Kasumi, Sumire, Morgana, Shiho, Yuki, Akechi, Koromaru, and Rise stood by the entrance, Shiho calls on Nora to freeze the door way. Ryuji, Yusuke, Yukari, and Ken set up defensive positions while Teddie removes the bear suit and goes for his human form, which reveals the shot to be punctured in the lung.

"Oracle! We're in!" Kasumi informed Futaba as she turned a computer on.

No response.

"Oracle, do you copy!?"

_**Underground Walkway** _

"Come on, come on.... stupid network transfer!" Futaba growled as the network transfer slowed down.

"Futaba, we can't hold much longer! They're already zombified soldiers!" Makoto yelled at her to hurry up.

"Aim for their heads!"

"What do you think w-"

Before Zenkichi could finish, he gets shot multiple times as his body falls down the stairs.

"M-Makoto! 90% transferred now!"

"Hurry!"

As the transfer reached 95%, Makoto was finally killed by the last three zombified soldiers as Futaba began her last stand.

"Aim for the head, aim for the head!"

Futaba fires two clean headshots before getting hit by the last one, who gets killed by her stomping its head.

"Damnit... my chest..." She takes a look at the laptop, which showed 99%.

_"Oracle-san?"_

"Good luck, Sophie."

The moment it turned 100%, Futaba pressed ENTER one more time and collapsed to the ground. Makoto's body reached the bottom of the stairs, causing Sae and Sojiro to go into shock.

"MAKOTO!"

"FUTABA!"

_**Shibuya Continental** _

"Oracle!"

The computer suddenly flashed green and showed Sophie on the monitor.

_"Hello!"_

"Thank goodness." Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"How's it going in there!?" Ken asked.

"Systems go!" Sumire gave a thumbs up.

"Good luck, you guys!" Yukari gave a determined grin.

"Give 'em hell!" Ryuji pumped his fist.

"We'll be counting on you." Yusuke removed his mask and nodded his head.

"Save the world." Ken commented.

"Get Sensei back for us, Rise-chan!" Teddie waved off.

The ice on the door gives in, and the sounds of gunfire and pained grunting can be heard from the other side. Haru and Yukiko made their stand with Sho until they were impaled by the tendrils, while Ryuji, Yusuke, Yukari, and Ken fought until the last soldier with bullets ridden all over their bodies.

"Everyone..." Sumire placed her hand to where the door was before lifting her mask up. "Come on, we can't let their sacrifice be in vain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. to Aigis, Junpei Iori, Ken Amada, Yukari Takeba, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie, Naoto Shirogane, Ryuji Sakamoto, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura, and Zenkichi Hasegawa in this chapter.
> 
> With the survivors inside the obelisk, how far can they go in saving Ren and Yu before another disaster strikes them?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter as two unlikely allies will assist them.


	46. The Obelisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> The Persona users charge onto the Obelisk that was known as the Shibuya Continental in an effort to defeat Manahashi XX's tyrannical plan.
> 
> Sustaining multiple casualties, the Yoshizawa twins, Shiho Suzui, Goro Akechi, Rise Kujikawa, Makoto Yuki, Morgana, Koromaru, and the A.I. named Sophie are left to finish the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many blood has been spilled in a span of two chapters alone. Twice.
> 
> No one is dying..... for now.
> 
> After I finish around two or three more chapters, I'll be on break. Gonna have to secure an appointment with a doctor regarding my injury from not too long ago. I'll just leave an announcement.
> 
> For now, let's get on with the story.

_**March 28, 20XX** _

**Location: Shibuya Continental a.k.a. "The Obelisk"**  
Time: 2200 hours  
MINUTES SINCE DARK FOG WAS RELEASED: 1 hour and 20 minutes

While Sophie looked for a map of the building, Sumire turned to a corner and tried to keep her composure. The moment Kasumi touched her shoulder, she broke into tears before Kasumi could say anything. Rise followed in the crying, and sadly neither Akechi nor Yuki can try to find the right words to console them.

"Sumire..." Kasumi bent down to her crying sister.

"They all died... they just died so we can save Senpai and the world..." Her crying was at least composed.

"I know.... I know." She then gives her a hug. "Ssshhhh, it's okay. I'm here. Your big sis is here."

Unaware for Kasumi, Sumire took her words in too personally and cried more.

"Hey, come on now... Look at me."

Sumire looks at Kasumi with puffy eyes and a couple of sniffs.

"I know our time is gonna end soon, but we ARE going to do this. We'll stop Manahashi here and now." Kasumi said sternly as Sumire nods.

"Kasumi is right." Morgana opened his mouth. "Like you said earlier, we can't let their sacrifice be in vain."

"Even then, how the hell are we gonna get everyone back to life?!" Rise spat.

"We still have my wishing star." Kasumi spoke as she took out Jose's wishing star, which continued to glow.

"Then wish them back!"

"We can't, Kujikawa. Not yet." Akechi coldly told her. "If we do that now, they can be in more danger since we will only wish them back to life only for them to die again."

Rise surrendered and looked at the computer.

"Sophie, right?"

 _"Yep yep yep!"_ The A.I. beamed.

"How big is this place?"

_"It's very big, but I do not detect any Shadows in the area."_

Everyone except Yuki felt relieved by the news.

"Something's off..." he muttered.

_"I found the map of the place. Apparently, there are only five areas accessible aside from the 10,000 stairs in this place."_

"TEN THOUSAND STAIRS!?" Rise yelled in shock before complaining. "But my knees are going to hurt...."

Akechi then tried to guess the number of stairs that gap the floors. "I assume that would be 2,000 stairs from here to the second floor?"

_"Yes, and if anyone is not happy about it, the whole stairwell is in spiral format."_

"Woof!"

"Me too, Koromaru."

While Koromaru's reason for hating the stairs is due to his age, Rise's reason is simply because she hates walking for too long. Especially when it is in a spiral motion.

"Can you link us the map?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed behind them.

"No need."

Yuki aimed his dual daggers, Akechi aimed the jagged saber, Sumire aimed her rapier, Shiho readied her nightsticks, Kasumi aimed her twin spear chains, Morgana and his cutlass, and Koromaru growling.

"Mitsuru?"

Coming out of the shadows, Mitsuru approaches the group from the stairwell.

"Were you waiting for us to kill you?" Akechi hissed with a venomous tone.

"Can you all put your weapons down for a second?" She begged with a careful tone.

After 15 seconds...

"Lower your weapons." Yuki ordered them, "She isn't doing anything."

As soon as everyone lowered the melee weapons, Shiho immediately questioned her.

"Why are you still with them? Didn't you see the carnage they have done to our friends?"

"I... I have."

Sumire then remembered about the drone and speaks up. "You noticed the broadcast as well, from the very office they were in."

"Let me stop you right there, Yoshizawa." Mitsuru defended herself sternly. "Yes, I saw the broadcast... but not from their office."

She then asked Sophie to view a three-dimensional projection of the second floor.

"I was by the window when I saw the carnage."

"WIndow?"

She then gave them hints on the obelisk. "There are barely any Shadows, but the place is rigged with traps. Here, there are windows that can see the outside world... but no windows that can view the insides of the place."

"And the traps?" Akechi was so hellbent on identifying the traps.

"Well, it will keep changing. With Manahashi now paranoid about some Persona users inside this place, he will alter it every minute so none of us have a chance to go to the top."

"That bastard..." Kasumi clenched her fist.

"So he's making sure he wins this one at all costs. No wonder he used the tendrils to kill the very weak Persona members." Morgana deducted.

"That's not all. He used the tendrils to even resurrect the dead soldiers." Mitsuru added.

"We can tell. Apparently, he is using all the bullets to turn them into Shadow rounds to poison us." Akechi said with a glare.

"Damnit. Looks like we're gonna be in a world of hell when Manahashi finds out about our location."

"So you suggest we do this stealthily?" Morgana asked Mitsuru, who nods in confirmation.

"Yes, we should."

Kasumi spoke up. "Then lead the way."

Mitsuru then leads the team upstairs, with Kasumi trailing behind. As she followed them in the first flight of stairs, she notices a blue butterfly pass by them until it faded in the second floor.

On the second floor featured a room filled with caskets and blood. The caskets seemed to be glowing a red aura while others don't. In the far end of the room is a door that has the words, "The arcana is the means by which all is revealed" etched onto it.

"Son of a bitch." Yuki cursed.

"This wasn't how the room looked like minutes ago!" Mitsuru can only widen her eyes further as she red what was written on the caskets. "Akihiko Sanada... Fuuka Yamagishi... Takuto Maruki... Holy shit. These are the people who died in this world!"

Akechi examined the caskets further. "Specifically, Persona users.... all in order of their deaths."

"But why are some glowing red?" Sumire asked as she touched Ann's casket, which turned blue. "Eep!"

"What did you do, Violet?" Morgana rushed to her after she fell on her butt.

"It changed color!"

Kasumi then tried her luck by touching Yosuke's casket, which turned blue as well. "It's a puzzle."

"Woof!"

Koromaru barked as he was saying the blood leaking from the casket changed color as well.

"It appears the blood changed color as well." Mitsuru said.

"Hang on a sec." Rise had a theory as she touched Ann's casket again, this time turning yellow. 

"Great. Three colors." Yuki blurted out. "This is gonna take a while."

Suddenly, a group of Hastur appear out of nowhere to make things worse.

"Damnit!" Morgana growled.

Kasumi and Sumire readied their weapons and summoned their Personas.

"We got this!"

"Go solve that puzzle quickly!"

Using Ella and Guinivere, Kasumi and Sumire quickly dispatch the first wave of Hastur and helped in solving the casket puzzle.

"Does anyone know the cheat to this?" Rise groaned.

"I want to know that, too." Yuki resounded.

Another wave of Hastur appears, prompting the Yoshizawa twins to fight them once again. However, before they could resume helping in the puzzle two more waves spawned.

"Well, one thing for sure..." Sumire angrily stated, "HE's the one cheating in this place."

"What's next? He'll try to kill us with Maruki's tendrils?"

"Don't jinx us!" Morgana yelled.

After eliminating the two waves, Sumire then asked the other to deal with the incoming waves so she can solve the puzzle herself. The others agreed and went to defend her for any incoming enemies. While solving the puzzle, Sumire then took notice of a writing etched on Futaba's casket, which had LITERAL cheats on the side.

"Classic Futaba..." she murmured as she then used the cheat code to solve the puzzle. "I think I'm done!"

The door shook and slid open, which gave the team a sigh of relief.

"How did you solve it, Sumire?" Rise asked as the girl in question tapped Futaba's casket.

"So there was a cheat after all..." Mitsuru pinched her nose bridge as Morgana laughed.

"As expected from Futaba."

"Come on," Yuki prompted, "we still got four more floors to go."

As the others moved, Kasumi notices the blue butterfly once again. Sumire noticed her faux twin being immobile and snaps her back to reality.

"Angel!"

"R-Right! Sorry."

On the way up, Sumire then asked Kasumi if that was Lavenza who was flying around.

"Lavenza?" Kasumi tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah. That young Velvet Room attendant." She confirmed.

"Uh, what's the Velvet Room?"

Sumire realized that Kasumi might not have encountered the Velvet Room. She then asked a question that might confirm her guess.

"So your Phantom Thieves never faced the God of Control on Christmas Eve?"

"No, but we did destroy a giant cup. Twice. Even after getting a big kick in the ass."

_Looks like their team did get their loss like Senpai and the others here. Though she doesn't know that that was the God of Control itself._

"But just right now... that blue butterfly..."

"Yeah?"

"I heard sounds from it."

"What kind of sounds?"

Kasumi shrugged, making Sumire stop asking as they reach the third floor, which then featured a lot of televisions.

"You're completely fucking me." Rise sighed in disbelief as she noticed the other features in the room: a birdcage, a wine cabinet, a mini-gym, a mini-sauna, a stripper pole, and a surgical bed.

"What the hell is this place?" Yuki reached for his deringer to summon a Persona in case they have to fight.

Another door in the far end of the room is present, holding the words "The stage is already set for your demise..." as red skeletal appendages coat it.

Rise summons Kouzeon and detects the place, confirming her fears. "I detect Izanami's presence here."

"Great. Now we got the Japanese goddess of death in this." Shiho muttered anxiously.

"But what are these TVs for?" Kasumi turns on the one near the stripper pole, alerting Rise to her highest unease.

"WAIT, DON'T-"

Kasumi adjusts the antenna as the TV reveals Shadow Rise (non-golden eyes) calling out her viewers for a private show.

_"Come one, come all! Maybe you can even come more than once for the most teasing show of your life! I, Risette, plan to bare myself all to you!"_

"Ngh!" Akechi fell for the fake advertising.

"Hrk!" So did Morgana.

"K-Kujikawa-san..." Sumire furiously blushed. "W-W-What did you m-m-mean by-"

"Zip it, Yoshizawa!" Rise immediately marched to the TV, but couldn't turn it off entirely. "What the f-"

On the TV, Shadow Rise dances on the pole entirely naked now, which granted some sort of brainwashing power towards the guys.

"I find you so appeasing, Kujikawa." Akechi removed his mask and adjusted his hair. "Come with me and have time with a gentleman."

"Piss off!" Yuki bumps him. "She would rather date guys who are daring for anything."

"Amateurs! She won't resist a knight in shining armor, right Risette?" Even Morgana is fighting for her attention.

"What the fuck are you guys suddenly-"

The boys snapped back to normal after Koromaru tipped the table of the TV to drop it screen first.

"What in the-"

"Why are we close to you, Rise?"

"Uhh... that was weird of me..."

"Hmph! Glad I gave myself to Yu and Yu only." Rise scoffed as Mitsuru turns on another TV, this time showing Shadow Kanji.

_"Why, hello there, sexy thing... I bet you wanna have some down time and relax. Why don't you and I go have some 'one-on-one time' with me in the spicy hot sauna?"_

"Urk! Tatsumi-san..." Sumire blushed even more, causing Kasumi to snicker.

"Someone has a dirtier mind." Shiho joined in the snickering.

"N-N-No! It's not l-l-like t-t-that!" She tries to buzz her off as Akechi dropped the TV.

"Maybe it'd be best if we do not turn on any TVs for Yoshizawa-san to get any ideas with her boyfriend afterwards." He gave a teasing smug grin.

As Yuki picked up the broken Rise TV, he noticed that the screen never cracked.

"Huh. Looks like it turns off whenever we drop it."

What would horrify Sumire is when Kasumi noticed a TV with a red bow.

"Huh? A red bow?" She then turns it on and sees a girl wearing ragged clothing and staying in the dark room that contained ripped paintings of a brunette wearing gymnastic attire as well as broken medals and other destroyed materials. What was more relevant was the presence of broken suicide equipment such as a snapped noose and a broken scalpel.

"NO! Turn it off now!" Sumire ran and tried to drop the TV, but it won't budge as the girl in the TV cried.

_"Why am I so worthless? What's the point of being her sister if everyone will just keep praising her again and again and again?"_

"Sumire..." Morgana tried to hold her hand to ease her anxiety.

_"This is all your fault, Kasumi! Why am I even your sister!? Little Miss Perfect and all! Everyone just wants you and only you!"_

"This is Shadow Sumire..." Rise analyzed.

_"I'll make sure you will get the last laugh! ALL OF YOU!"_

Suddenly, Shadow Sumire lunges forward to the outer realm and manifests into a broken version of Cendrillon, filled with cracks and blood as its eyes glowed yellow.

"Damnit, this brings back a bad memory..." Akechi readied his Red-9 and unloads the entire magazine.

" **I'll show you all who shall deserve the misery!** "

"Sumire, you're gonna have to talk to the Shadow on your own!"

"Wha- Rise, I-"

"That's how it worked for us!"

Adhering Rise's advise, Sumire approached her Shadow and raised her rapier.

"I know that you are the old me, but you're still me in the end. Even after I said that the weak and insecure Sumire has died, you still linger in my thoughts from time to time. Dad checks up on me to make sure I don't do anything reckless like cutting myself or drowning myself, but I realized that if I do so..."

She throws the rapier at the center of Cendrillon, which caused a series of cracks before converting back to Shadow Sumire.

"... it would just cause more than problems." She walked to her Shadow and gave her a reassuring look. "Kasumi, even if we were jealous of her... she cared for us more than we thought. It's not that we hate her entirely, but it's because we wish to be on her level. Then I realized that there are things that Kasumi sucks at (No need to rub it on me.) like cooking or biking or even trying to face her fear of heights. (Come on, Sumire.) I am you, and you are me. So let's stick to becoming a better person, shall we?"

Shadow Sumire cried and smiled as she disappeared back to the TV, where it then filmed Sumire's awakening in Maruki's Palace as she and Kasumi X joined forces to become Cendrillon once more.

"So that's how you awakened to your Persona." Shiho commented as she watched the next scene.

"Yes, it was. Given that she was surrounded 5 against 1, even I was surprised she held on her own until she called Ren." Akechi recalled with Morgana humming in approval.

"Now that I think about it..." Mitsuru pondered, "What was your 'glass slipper'?"

"Huh?"

"Cendrillon is the French translation for 'Cinderella', which is a well-known fairy tale. Given your relationship with Amamiya, I wonder what represented the glass slipper."

"Oh, uh..." Even Sumire had no idea.

"Maybe we'll ask Ren when we get everyone back alive and all." Kasumi suggested.

"What makes you say that?"

"My wishing star." She smirked, but smirked more when Akechi revealed to them that Narukami has the other star.

"Yay!" Rise cheered, "Now we can get to save them in case they die again."

"Again, foolish for us if we wish them back alive now." Akechi groaned.

Shiho followed Koromaru and took a look at a TV which showed a deflated volleyball. _Fuck, I know whose Shadow this is._

"I'm not gonna turn you on, but I hope my voice is enough to reach to you at this rate..." She whispered as she placed her head on the screen. "Whatever-"

The TV turns itself on on its own and reveals Shadow Shiho, who somewhat retained the playboy bunny outfit from Kamoshida's cognition of her but is covered with bruises and confined to a wheelchair. The Shadow is holding on to ripped athletic clothing and a deflated volleyball.

 _"What am I to them? A toy? Something that they can break while pleasing them?_ _"_

"Damnit."

_"My dreams... my passion... crushed for good... because I had to submit myself to such torture! Stupid Ann... that good-for-nothing bimbo isn't doing anything to get me out of Kamoshida's hair."_

"Should've figured." Shiho sighed in defeat as she prepared her nightstick in case she has to fight.

_"But no. She just let me get dominated again and again until that fucker broke my innocence for good. I feel like I've prostituted myself to a bunch of users so they can get their own goals above mine."_

"Suzui..." Kasumi muttered as she prompted everyone to keep their distance.

_"Now... I'm done being a plaything for everyone! It's my turn to play until you break!"_

As expected, Shadow Shiho emerged and morphed into a skeletal prostitute with a big coat.

"Maybe I can just beat myself up for it." Shiho spoke as she noticed a lectern behind the surgical bed. "Guys, examine that lectern while I take care of myself here."

As everyone rushed to the lectern, Shiho took notice of the fog thickening around them as she dodged her Shadow's attacks.

" **My dear.** "

"Nora."

" **She is merely a broken replica of myself. You know the weakness, so deal with it and confront her entirely.** "

"O-Okay."

She then tries to spark a fire with the nightsticks as it began to ember.

"Come on, me! I got a few bones to pick with you!"

Meanwhile, in the lectern, Yuki began reading the riddle described in the only piece of paper present.

"Hidden in plain sight, hated by all. Desired by many, yet ignored by all. Brings more pain than pleasure, hurts less than it kills."

"What could that mean?" Sumire asked as everyone began brainstorming.

"Fame?" Akechi suggested.

"Happiness?" Mitsuru guessed.

"Death?" Yuki tried.

A voice behind them managed to get things right.

"Truth."

The group turned and saw Maruki XX, who is still suffering from the effects of the Delirium Dose.

"So you're still alive." Mitsuru said as he went closer to them.

"Technically, I could ask the same to you."

They then observe Shiho's battle ending with the Shadow off her wheelchair.

"W-W-Why?" Shadow Shiho crawled in pain.

"Because," she helped her up and fixed the lacy attire her Shadow is clad in, "if we just let our frustrations to everyone go wild, it will hurt them more than it hurts yourself. I still harbor the grudge towards Kamoshida, but I cannot also accept that Ann saved me before I jumped off that roof. And even if I have recovered, we both know that we are still seen as items that please people until we lose our value."

Sumire and Morgana noticed her dropping the nightsticks.

"Honestly, I was scared of becoming a Phantom Thief. I still worry up to now because I fear I might lose my worth after every fuck-up I do."

"Diamond..." Morgana muttered, having thought of the same thing albeit in a more self-conceited manner.

"But yet, here I am. Everyone died just to let me finish the mission for them." She removed her mask and dropped it to the floor. "Look at me in the eyes when I say I am you and you are me. We always know our value even when others don't."

Shiho hugged her Shadow as it disappeared back to the TV and featured her awakening. She then felt a hug from behind as she saw Sumire giving it.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I... I just want you to know that I value our new friendship together, even if it is just a short while."

Shiho returns the hug as Maruki XX entered the answer, unlocking the door and revealing the TV ads in the process.

"Whoa, check this out." Kasumi pointed out to the group on the appearances on TV. Although Ren's Shadow obvious wears prisoner garb, Yu's Shadow caught Rise by surprise as it showed him being alone in a dining room with many food and chairs prepared.

"Yu feels lonely?"

"Seems that way, Kujikawa." Mitsuru then noticed hers, which takes the form of an actual executioner. "I'm surprised I'm not wearing the bag on my head."

Morgana knows he himself is a Shadow born out of Igor's purpose, so he decided to look at the others' Shadows instead.

"This reflects almost every Persona users' darkest forms in their hearts." He deducted as he looked at the Phantom Thieves: Ryuji's was nearly close to his actual attire, but sported a very bloody bat instead of his pipe; Ann was entirely opposite of her dominatrix look as she sports a ripped camisole and excessive makeup instead; Yusuke is more lifeless than usual as his appearance takes that of an Arabian servant with dirty clothes, Makoto was an android, as what everyone would guess; and Haru was seen as a porcelain doll ready to be used for anything.

"Looks like everyone has their secrets, after all." Akechi concluded as he looks at Mitsuru and Yuki.

"Are we done?"

"Don't be an asshole, Akechi." Yuki coldly scolded him as he looked at his friends' Shadows: Junpei donning a golden suit, Yukari with a maid outfit that hid a whip, Akihiko and his numerous championship belts, Fuuka and her endless amount of books which could make her an isolated librarian, and Ken in his old kid clothes cradling a doll that resembled his mother.

"This is so disturbing to look at." He commented more and gestured Mitsuru to leave. Like in the previous floor, Kasumi notices the blue butterfly once more as she lags behind them. But rather than follow it to the stairs, she followed it to a hidden TV which displayed a scene that still haunted her to this day.

_"We succeeded... but at what cost?"_

She sees herself crying at Akira's side as Akechi punctured the wall holding the Phantom Thief banner.

" **My queen, they are leaving.** "

"I know, Guin. Can you get Sumire for me?" She was too busy watching the scene and how it happened.

" **With pleasure.** "

As Guinivere left, Kasumi continued looking until she saw herself sleep. The scene then changes to her being alone in the dark.

_"Wh-Where am I? Akira? AKIRA?! Anyone out there?"_

"Kasumi, what's wrong?" Sumire arrives as she looks at her twin watching the TV that showed her. "Kasumi?"

_"Is this my punishment for abandoning hope? For accepting something that has broken me into the lowest level of scum? Why....?"_

Sumire approached her as the entire thing was on a loop. She then witnessed how Kasumi grieved Akira's death as the brunette began crying again.

"What if we fail?"

"Kasumi?"

"What if we fail this mission? What if we fail everyone?"

"Why are you suddenly-"

"THIS IS MY FAULT TO BEGIN WITH! HAD I STUCK WITH HIM ALL THE TIME AND NOT BE FOOLED WITH THE FAKE WORLD, HE WOULD HAVE LIVED! WE COULD HAVE PREVENTED EVERYTHING!"

Sumire opted to stay silent so she can let Kasumi vent out.

"But I was so selfish... So foolish..."

The butterfly spawned once more and waited for her to let it hand in her hand. Once it did, both Yoshizawa sisters heard the voice that resounded from the butterfly.

_"I am thou, thou art I... I shall give you my guidance to achieve victory. I am most certain your heart is true to itself as you make use of this power...."_

"What was that just now?" Sumire wondered with wide eyes.

"I... I don't know." Kasumi looked around and saw nothing happening. "I guess we should follow them up now."

Reaching the fourth floor, the Yoshizawa twins then face the group except for Maruki XX and Mitsuru being trapped in bony cages that do not show any room for escape.

"What happened here?"

"While you two were busy chatting and lagging behind, the cat accidentally triggered a mechanism and trapped us in here except for the lovely, backstabbing couple there." Akechi snarled in fury as he tried kicking the cage.

"I told you it was an accident!" Morgana defended himself as Koromaru whined behind him.

As the argument went on, Maruki XX then took a look at the huge wall behind them as it had labels on different areas: LUST, ENVY, GLUTTONY, WRATH, GREED, PRIDE, SLOTH.

"The seven capital sins." He blankly muttered.

"What does this represent?" Mitsuru wondered which earned an answer from Morgana.

"It's the Metaverse Palaces."

Sumire and Kasumi analyzed the place for a puzzle of some sort, but instead there are depressions that require gems.

"This is entirely different from the last two puzzles." Sumire blurted out.

"Where can we find gems at a time like this?" Mitsuru spoke in an upset manner.

"I honestly don't know. This wasn't how it looked like when I went downstairs." Maruki XX admitted.

While everyone wondered the possibility of the gems' locations in the room, Rise noticed a frame of Junya Kaneshiro glowing.

"Guys! That frame with the purple guy is glowing!" She pointed out.

Kasumi grabs the frame and breaks it, revealing a purple orb.

"This must be for Gluttony." She tosses the gem to Maruki XX.

"An amethyst, huh?" He inserts it as it revealed a glow in the far end of the room.

"Looks like we know where the door is." Yuki said.

"Let's keep it looking for the gems."

As they continued searching, a group of Macabre spawn as it attempts to stop their search.

"Fuck! Backup!" Sumire unintentionally cursed out of panic as Yuki summoned Caesar Picaro to cast Mazionga on them, paralyzing the Shadows in the process.

"Hurry it up!" Akechi shouted as he noticed a glow from a ship in a bottle. "Wait!"

Kasumi stops moving as Akechi shoots the bottle, breaking the ship and revealing a red gem.

"Pride!"

Kasumi rushes to the Pride depression and enables the second glow.

"Done!"

It was Morgana's turn as he look at the babe poster on the wall. "I found Lust! Girl poster!"

Kasumi rips the poster and tosses the the gem to Mitsuru, who plugs it in for the third glow.

"Four more!"

Sumire impales one of the Shadows and spots a yellow gem glowing on white paint.

"I see yellow in the white paint bucket!"

She unloads a shot from her lever rifle and scooped the gem with her boot to kick it to the Envy depression.

"Holy moly, I made that from far away!"

"You're quite impressive, Violet." Morgana gave a compliment.

Mitsuru then found a green gem that was stuck to a music box. "Here's the emerald!"

"Two more!"

Sumire notices a tiger bust with two blue eyes, but only one is a gem.

"Grr why did it have to be both eyes?" She shoots the bust and accidentally spawned more Macabre shadows.

"Violet!"

"Sorry!" She apologized as she dashed past the shadows to place the blue gem.

"One more!"

Yuki unleashed Thanatos and uses Doors of Hades, which killed the Macabre and revealed one of them to be wearing a black pearl.

"The pearl!"

Mitsuru snatches it and places it to the last hole, completely unlocking the door and disabling the cage.

_"Congratulations, guys!"_

"Sophie?" Morgana shook his head and began scolding her. "Where were you the whole time?!"

_"I was trying to figure out the reason why the landscape of each floor changes. This is somewhat similar to a Jail like before, Morgana-san."_

"Why do you say that?"

_"While I had to fight off a few viruses that the Kirijo technology had installed, it gave off a vibe that was creepy and I remembered it being like the Jails we went through. However, this is a more complicated Jail since this is an obelisk with the power of three gods."_

"Three?" That caught Yuki's attention. "Who's the third god?"

_"The God of Control, Yaldabaoth."_

"So we're screwed." Rise immediately jumped to that conclusion.

_"The floor above you is the last area. I detected Joker-san and a silver-haired man in pain from the machine's power."_

"We're close. Come on!"

Everyone dashed through the door as Kasumi stopped for a bit. She pulls out one of the Arcane serums and looks for a syringe in the table near the broken tiger bust. After finding one, she injects herself with it only for Sumire to reprimand her upon sight.

"Are you trying to poison yourself with the Arcane?"

"I'm taking extra measures on this one, Sumire."

"But you can't force yourself to be a Wild Card."

The butterfly appears once again, telling them what they need to know.

_"She has been bestowed with the power to be a temporary Wild Card for this certain scenario only."_

"Okay, Mr. Butterfly. Who are you?" Kasumi demanded an answer.

"My name is Philemon, and I have been watching you all since the dawn of time." the butterfly spoke.

"But you remind me of Lavenza since you're a blue butterfly." Sumire pointed out.

_"Ah, so you have encountered the Velvet Room attendants. Marvelous."_

"Yes, I have. But can you tell me why Kasumi is chosen for this?"

_"It is a challenging task to see who were to assist Mr. Yuki in this battle. I do predict that the fight that will happen will only limit to 6 users against the evil one."_

"Six? Why not all of us!?" Kasumi felt the insult on their number.

_"I can only guide you with the needed knowledge, my dear from another world. I am only but an overseer from the sea of souls in the collective unconscious."_

Sighing in defeat, Kasumi finished injecting herself as Sumire looked at the butterfly.

"So who is going to be there?"

_"I detect Mr. Yuki to be the healer as Messiah contains Orotario. I detect Mr. Narukami to have a deadly attack in the Myriad of Truths. For the intriguing man known as Ren Amamiya, he has a deadly streak with that gun of his. Especially Sinful Shell."_

"So what about Kasumi and the other two?"

_"This dear will be giving surprises that even she will be amazed with. I cannot tell you what power she can grow after placing the mysterious liquid on herself."_

"Thanks for the cryptic vagueness." Sumire pouted, which made Philemon chuckle.

 _"You humans do get interesting over the years. Igor wasn't joking all along."_ He then switched to a serious tone. _"I recommend you and Ms. Kujikawa to join the final battle."_

"Why me?" Sumire wondered for the nth time as to why she should be paired with Kasumi.

_"I detect a great amount of dedication in you. A series of buffs that can benefit for all while Ms. Kujikawa provides recovery and covering fire in addition to her analytic moveset."_

"Why not Akechi? or Morgana-senpai?"

_"Ah, Mr. Akechi. Though he possesses a strong amount of power, he lacks the heart to actually make the best decisions. For our dear Morgana, Igor's life and soul before his kidnapping, he cannot survive enough damage that this monster may unleash onto all of you."_

Kasumi and Sumire look at each other and nod with determination.

"We'll do it."

"We'll stop that bastard before Earth is finished."

_"Wonderful! Then I shall see you at the aftermath of the battle."_

Philemon disappears as Kasumi and Sumire run upstairs.

"Sophie, what's with this door?"

_"I don't know either, Morgana-san."_

Kasumi and Sumire reach the top floor, which is sealed with a blast door that irritates everyone.

"Not only is it a broadcasting center, but it is also the operations room? Such stupidity." Akechi banged the door.

"Anyone got ideas?" Yuki asked as Kasumi offered her spear.

"Grab Rise while I grab Sumire."

"Wait, why only you guys?"

"We have an idea, Mona-senpai, but we don't want to risk more deaths." Sumire told them as Akechi didn't like the idea.

"And how come Kujikawa joins while I can't?"

"I'm technically the Futaba of my team, Akechi. I scan a lot of stuff before I call the suggestions." Rise shot a look at Akechi.

Yuki obtains the spear and wonders where to throw it. "Uh, where are we gonna stick this?"

Kasumi gives out a cocky smile as she whips her spear to a whole that is 10 feet high from where they stood. "Right there."

Yuki copies her action and holds Rise in the hip. Sumire then lets Kasumi hold her as well.

"Ready?" Sumire looked at Yuki and Rise.

"Ready."

"Let's do this."

The four then catapult their way in and land on the other side of the door.

 _"There's no button to open the door, is there?"_ Maruki XX blankly stated as Rise looked for one.

"Nope! Just a card reader in here."

 _"Figures. Looks like we'll stay here until that bastard's cognition to this door changes."_ Morgana quipped.

 _"Good luck, you guys! I'll try to freeze the door until it's busting time."_ Shiho spoke out as she can be heard summoning Nora.

"Stay safe out there!" Sumire called onto them.

 _"Don't worry about us. We'll try to manage."_ Mitsuru reassured them.

 _"I'll switch between guiding you and guiding them so things will not be hard for all of us."_ Sophie recommended.

"Let's go, everyone." Yuki marched forward to the dark hallway as they draw closer to the final war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Philly Boy picks Kasumi because he seems interested with the likes of her being in another world.
> 
> Why did I let Kasumi be the chosen Wild Card? I ain't telling until the next chapter.
> 
> With Kasumi, Sumire, Yuki, and Rise marching towards the Sacrificial Lamb Chamber, can they be successful in freeing Ren and Yu before chaos ensues?
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> P.S. I had a very troubled time thinking about Shadow Shiho, so I had to replay Royal until the Kamoshida boss battle for an idea. As for Sumire, I came across a fanfic called Masquerade by Vellaen and read about how Sumire's depression brought about a Palace where Kasumi is praised entirely while she is nothing more than a slave or a nobody. Though I twitched this version of Shadow Sumire by adding a bit of jealousy onto her part that she can't even kill herself for it.
> 
> P.S.S. This is the only chapter that entirely relied on puzzles with minimum involvement of Shadows or the Reaper.


	47. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> A challenge within the obelisk (aside from its 10,000 stairs to the top) placed pressure onto the group as they draw close to their objective.
> 
> Meanwhile, Kasumi has been selected by an entity named Philemon who, under the guise of a blue butterfly akin to Lavenza, tells Kasumi and Sumire that she is granted the temporary power of the Wild Card.
> 
> As all of this are happening, the events of outside the obelisk began its movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a filler chapter to give you a glimpse on what happened outside the Obelisk. (In other words, Confidant time)
> 
> So yeah. Break time from the fight before we go all out.
> 
> Let's go with the show.

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Underground Walkway**  
Time: 2208 hours  
MINUTES SINCE DARK FOG WAS RELEASED: 1 hour and 28 minutes  
MINUTES SINCE THE PERSONA USERS ENTERED THE OBELISK: 8 minutes_

"Almost there.... Got it!"

Iwai managed to unlock the train doors as the train that goes to Shibuya began to empty. Sae immediately runs to Makoto's body, Sojiro drops to his knees upon reaching Futaba, and Akane tries to wake Zenkichi up to no avail.

"Makoto! Come on, wake up dammit!" The silver-haired Niijima shook Makoto's lifeless body as she removed her mask. "Breathe, damnit! Breathe!"

"Futaba...." Sojiro couldn't even muster any words as he sobbed. "Oh, Futaba....."

"Daddy, wake up! Don't leave me alone here!" Akane was beginning to tear up at the unresponsiveness of her father. "Please wake up or I'm gonna be really mad."

A few civilians gathered around and began to murmur around.

_The Phantom Thieves are kids?_

_That explains why the leader was a high school student._

_Those Kirijo soldiers killed them._

_I feel bad for them, dude. Look at the family they left behind here._

Sae then gave up and cried as more civilians murmured.

_Isn't that Niijima-senpai?_

_Whoa, man. It's Futaba-san..._

_It's the Kyoto Outlaw. He's given up the ghost as well._

_Niijima-san is a Phantom Thief? Ironic, if she had a suit like that._

"Hey, are y'all feeling that scandalous to the ones who saved your asses?!" Iwai shut everyone up after he felt the words becoming too personal.

"Dad..." Kaoru gestured him to investigate the Shadow round that was found in Makoto's shoulder pad.

"What kind of a bullet is this?"

"I... I don't even know." Sae continued to weep.

_**Location: Inogami Line** _

Prying the train open and stepping out to the tracks, Yuuki Mishima and Hifumi Togo ran out to find Naoto Shirogane's dead body.

"Holy shit... Even the First Detective Prince is dead."

"Princess, Mishima. She's a girl."

"Right. My bad."

As expected, more murmuring.

_Oh, no. The First Detective Prince is dead._

_Not her, too...._

_That madman on TV is too sadistic._

_Don't tell me he's recording all this._

Mishima then notices Iwai with the others carrying the corpses of the three.

"Niijima-san. Sakura-san."

"Kid."

"Mishima-kun."

What surprised him and Hifumi was that people carried Zenkichi while Akane cried.

"Must be that guy's daughter." Mishima whispered to Hifumi. "Go talk to her. I'm not good with crying kids."

"Me either." Hifumi retorted. "But I'll try."

_**Location: Shibuya** **Crossing**_

Looming over the dead streets, the Obelisk was the only one standing bright. The people who carried Makoto, Futaba, Zenkichi, and Naoto then took notice of Labrys' deactivated body.

_It's the robot with the ax._

_She's down as well, huh?_

_Kirijo tech versus Kirijo tech. What were the odds._

The murmurs stopped when someone yelled out from Central Street.

"We got two more here!"

As soon as a few people reached Central Street, they discover the covered corpses of Fuuka and Ann... the latter having a cold beef bowl and miso soup next to her.

"Takamaki..." Mishima muttered as he approached her. He then decided to do something.

"Someone kindly bring their bodies to the Crossing. I think it's time we thank them and pay our respects."

After a few volunteers offered, the bodies of Fuuka and Ann were laid next to Makoto's. Yoshida then discovers a more gruesome trail up ahead.

"It seems there are more casualties than we thought."

The crowd remained stationary and eyed the new additions to the casualty count.

_It's Ann Takamaki!_

_Takamaki-san's a Phantom Thief?_

_I can't believe she died._

_Yeah, but not like how Engineer Yamagishi was riddled._

_She had it worse._

_Wasn't Suzui-san with Takamaki when she died?_

Mishima, Kaoru, and a few others then brought back Junpei, Haru, and Aigis.

"Christ, this robot is heavy!" One of them said after laying Aigis down gently.

"Dude, it's like 5x your body mass. What do you expect?"

"Ah, shuttup."

Mishima then removed Haru's mask as the murmurs went fast.

_It's Haru Okumura!_

_Okumura-san is a Phantom Thief?!_

_Wait, does that mean she was involved in killing her own father?_

_Hey, now is not the time to speak ill of the dead._

_Which dead? Her or her father?_

"God, you people are insensitive." Hifumi huffed with irritation.

_Hey, I know that guy! He teaches my nephew baseball!_

_I heard he led the Iwatodai Thrashers to the Little League championship four years ago._

_Wait, this is THE Junpei Iori?_

_He needs to lay off the goatee, though._

_That robot is like the other one, right?_

_Yeah, but she looks younger and more gorgeous._

_Nah, dude. The silver-haired robot is better._

_Ew, you boys and your fetishes._

Sadayo Kawakami approached Haru's body and laid the hat on top of her chest.

"I hope you all find peace."

More bodies come in as Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke, and Kanji were brought. As expected from the Confidants of Ren, more mouthing from the crowd.

_Hey, it's the proprietress from Inaba._

_You mean the beautiful-looking one? Such pain to see her die._

_Hey, she used a fan to unleash fire. Don't even think about having your chances._

_Her family must be sad to know about this._

"It seems that these heroes are from other parts of Japan as well." Yoshida somberly said.

_Yo, the Kung Fu Cop._

_That's a nasty hole to the gut._

_Those weird tentacle thingies are still active?_

_What the hell?! Hanamura-san?!_

_Who?_

_The guy who owns Junes in Inaba._

_What's he doing here?_

_He just saved our asses. What happens to the business in Inaba now?_

_That buff guy had it worse than Kung Fu Cop though._

_A hole to the lung is a guaranteed killshot._

"We got more!" Mishima yelled as he carefully lifted Ryuji to his shoulders. "Sorry, Sakamoto."

Laying Ryuji, Ken, Yukari, Teddie, and Yusuke down...

"NOOOO!" came from a woman who frantically ran towards Ryuji.

_It's Sakamoto._

_Damn, he sacrificed his life to save us._

_Maybe he wasn't a bad person, after all._

_But that would mean Kamoshida's outing was his doing. And Takamaki's._

_That kid..._

_Hey, I've seen him taking that white Shiba Inu to dog shows three years ago._

_Has anyone seen the dog though?_

_Poor kid. His parents must be saddened by this._

_NOOOOO! Pink Argus!_

_Holy crap, Yukari Takeba is dead._

_No more Neo Featherman episodes! Why must we suffer?_

"To think these people are daft..." Sae began to resent the crowd's comments.

_R.I.P. to Feather Pink._

_I was looking forward to have an autograph._

_Hey, it's Kitagawa-kun._

_Oh, man. Even in death, he still looks good._

_I appreciate his outfit, but he didn't deserve any of this._

_I wonder how Madarame feels, given that he WAS his only student at the time the Phantom Thieves targeted him._

_You think he set up Madarame for it?_

_Look at that guy! So handsome._

_Yet he suffered a lung wound._

_Okay, but what does having your lung getting shot have to do with his looks?_

_Is he some sort of model or something?_

"For the love of God, these people just can't keep their mouths shut." Sojiro already grew annoyed by the flurry of comments.

Mishima then removed the Thieves' masks and placed them on their hands as Yoshida began giving his eulogy to the Persona users. In the crowd were Sae Niijima, Sojiro Sakura, Akane Hasegawa, Hifumi Togo, Munehisa Iwai (who informed Sae that it was a poisonous bullet that killed them), Kaoru Iwai, Sadayo Kawakami, Shinya Oda, Chihaya Mifune, and Ichiko Ohya (who had to walk from Shinjuku to avoid getting caught in the earlier chaos). Manahashi XX's drone caught a glimpse of the whole thing and broadcasted the speech.

Tae Takemi and Shibusawa watched the whole thing in LeBlanc and eyed the certain kids that were just alive hours earlier.

"Holy shit...." Takemi dropped her pad.

"That's completely fucked up." Shibusawa lamented. "Maruki, bud.... I don't know if I should be glad or sad that you aren't witnessing this."

In the Tokyo Maximum Correctional, Kamoshida was left with his mouth open while Madarame felt petrified with the view.

"What the hell..."

"Yusuke...."

"I know I'm no place to say stuff like this, but this is just evil."

"No... Yusuke..."

Shido kept quiet as Kaneshiro noticed his demeanor.

"Boss."

"Not all of them are there. Some are still alive."

In New York, the Takamakis wept more as they saw Ann one more time alongside the dead.

"We're sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Takamaki."

"My condolences."

The classmates of Ann then volunteered to stay updated after the events outside began to worsen.

In Nayami, everyone was in total shock as they looked at the number of dead bodies that have occurred.

"Damn... I hope Shiho is still okay..." Kana muttered.

"Yeah. I won't bear to see more dead bodies on this one." Daisuke (Ren's friend) added.

"Dear Lord, please guide our daughter to safety." Jiren began praying in the altar.

"Shiho, sweetie, please win this for us." Yuri hoped.

"You think Ren is in danger, hon?" Ayumi whispered to her husband.

"We gotta have faith in our son." was his only reply.

In Inaba, Dojima dropped his coffee mug after Ko and Daisuke (Yu's friend) warded off a few Decarabia.

"That's too many dead people...." Nanako covered her mouth in shock.

"No! Yosuke and Chie, dude!" Daisuke pointed out as Chie and Yosuke's bodies were shown.

"Amagi and Tatsumi as well...." Ebihara identified.

"Shirogane and their blonde friend as well... damnit, what's next? Adachi?" Dojima growled.

Somewhere by the Tatsumi Textile Shop, Kanji's ill mother wept in sadness.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here." Yoshida began speaking as his eyes went to the drone passing. "I guess our tormentor is watching this too as well as showing it to the world."

Everyone then noticed the drone circling around them.

"That bastard..." Sojiro snarled.

"If he gets out of that tower, I will lead the lynching." Sae worded.

"As we all know, we have relied on people to guide us in our path of development and growth. And for times like this, we are in good need for those who we can call as heroes. In front of us now are the fallen heroes and heroines that not only have superhuman and supernatural powers, as we have witnesses earlier this evening and not too long ago, they have the courage to stand up against our oppressor who hides himself inside an indestructible tower. We are certain that there were survivors who made it to the tower, and all we can do for them is pray and hope that justice for everyone will prevail in the end and, if by any chance, they permanently prevent another phenomenon like this in the future."

Mishima then asked the people who are very close to the Thieves. Though no one was close to the Shadow Operatives, Iwai and Kaoru volunteered to pay their respects to them while there are those who went close.

"My boy.... my son..." the woman earlier, now revealed to be Ryuji's mom, was slightly held by Nakaoka and Takeshi.

"Takamaki-san..." Kawakami took the stead to pay respects on behalf of the Takamaki family.

"Kitagawa-kun... may Madarame know you have fought to the death like a man." Hifumi held her tears.

"Futaba.... may you and Wakaba enjoy life together in Heaven." Sojiro wept as he now realizes he is all alone.

"Okumura-san... I hope your Father can be proud for the bravery you have displayed tonight." Takakura, the vice president of Okumura Foods, said his words.

"Makoto... say hi to Mom and Dad for me... okay?" Sae felt broken.

On behalf of a few Persona users, Shinichi and Hanaki Yoshizawa brought with them flowers after a tiring walk from Kichijoji to Shibuya.

"I know we were not directly involved with tonight's attacks, but I hope these flowers for the departed are enough to show our hearts to them." Shinichi sheepishly said.

"I hope our Sumire is okay. Kasumi, though..." Hanaki began to trail off.

Rumi appears out of the crowd and looks at Teddie and Yosuke.

"I only just met you, Ginger. Yet I can't help but feel sorry for you and your friend. But I hope you can find a better place... I hope your twin friends are okay."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake again.

"Wha-What's going on?" Mishima panicked as the obelisk's top broke, revealing a monstrosity of grotesque design.

"I AM APOCALYPSE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Apocalypse. Y'all were looking for Nyx-Erebus and Izanami? That's them combined alongside a remnant of Yaldabaoth.
> 
> Who is Apocalypse? Kenzo Manahashi XX himself.
> 
> How did that happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	48. The God Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> While the events of The Obelisk occurred, Ren's confidants and family and friends of the other Persona users witness the grueling aftertaste of the horror that fell upon them.
> 
> The appearance of an entity named Apocalypse just worsens things. Just who is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be having a house call with a doctor tomorrow since the coronavirus crap bars any patients who don't have corona from entering the hospital unless it's an emergency. So Imma be off the grid for around a few days to a week, depending on what the doctor says.
> 
> BTW, I do have a fancast for some of the characters here. If you're interested to know, comment down below if I should say the entire fan cast or a specific list.
> 
> If y'all have questions regarding the earlier chapters, please comment as well since I'll be answering questions in the meantime during the duration of the rest.
> 
> Let's get on to the story!

_**March 28, 20XX** _

__**Location: Shibuya Continental a.k.a. The Obelisk**  
Time: 2231 hours  
MINUTES SINCE DARK FOG WAS RELEASED: 1 hour and 51 minutes 

Looking through the one-sided window, Makoto Yuki and his team look at the civilians of Tokyo gather the bodies of their comrades and bring them to the Crossing.

"Looks like the civilians are preparing for some mass eulogy or whatnot." He commented.

"Looks like everyone knows who's who at this point." Sumire stared out with the possibility in mind.

"We can save them with our wishing stars after we stop Manahashi from carrying out the apocalypse." Kasumi said with cold determination.

The more they pass along the straight corridor, they notice the monitors lined up to their left side. Features of Hong Kong, Moscow, Toronto, New York, and Seoul engulfed in fog made Rise shudder while the sight of the Apathy Syndrome present in Rio, Mexico City, Manila, Mogadishu, and Berlin had Yuki worry more. As for Sumire and Kasumi, the news reports of mental shutdowns in Sydney, Los Angeles, Barcelona, Havana, and London sent shivers down their spines as a news update confirmed new cases in Cairo, Venice, and Istanbul on their respective disasters.

"This is fucked up...." Rise spoke up.

"The world's going to hell.... We need to hurry." Sumire reminded them as they paced faster towards another door, which finally leads to the Sacrificial Lamb Chamber.

Kasumi and Sumire pull out their rifles as Yuki aimed the deringer to his temple.

"Ready?"

All the girls nod.

"Artemisia Picaro!"

Mitsuru's former Persona freezes the door for Kasumi to breach. As soon as they got inside, the twins fired bullets at both Manahashis to prevent their escape.

"Going somewhere, jackass?" Kasumi kept her sights on Manahashi XX.

"You're not going anywhere." Sumire aimed the rifle at Manahashi X.

"Shit. I knew a bunch of shits like you managed to get in, but to actually make it all the way here? Who perished in my obelisk?" Manahashi XX spoke with arrogance and fear.

"No one died this time. But maybe we can put two worthless scum like you in body bags, if you like." Yuki gritted his teeth as he faces once again the man who has murdered his friends, old and new.

"To think your tenacity is so impressive that... you'd recruit the brunette bitch who is hellbent on killing me." Manahashi XX then forces a surge on the two trapped Wild Cards, who then shrieked in pain.

"Ren!" Sumire cried out.

"Yu!" Rise followed.

"Now be good girls and drop the guns." Manahashi X bluntly ordered them, but freaks out when Sumire shoots near his foot.

"Goddamnit, do you know how much pain would I feel if you blew my foot off?"

"Don't know, don't _fucking_ care." Sumire this time let her vulgarity run.

Yuki then observed Manahashi XX's hand and noticed a tendril stuck onto the lever as Rise ordered the madman to let go of the lever.

"Don't bother, Rise! He's not gonna let go of it." He warned her as the tyrannical bastard laughed.

"You have quite an eye. Mind if I-"

Kasumi fires at his leg before he launched a tendril towards Yuki.

"I'm warning you, asshole! Let them go!"

Manahashi XX retracted the tendrils from them as he then began explaining his diabolical plan (which is too cliche, in Rise's perspective).

"Alright, I suppose I owe you a full explanation on my intentions."

Manahashi X then observes the group and makes his way to the control panel.

"After our little debacle in our Earth, I had an awakening before I managed to come here. Yes, killing the Persona users after Kirijo entrusted Shido to her security firm for the sake of rising to the politics was a brilliant move for the United Front but it was also a foolish move to settle for a manhunt that caused scandals." He takes a sip from his coffee before offering anyone for coffee.

"No thanks. I rather have sugar in my coffee, NOT blood." Kasumi snarked.

"Alright then." He puts the extra coffee down and continues. "So I met Maruki right before I began the massacre as he told me that there are people who are refusing his reality and forced him to go for the dictatorship style of handling things. He introduced me to the Kirijo Projects right under Mitsuru Kirijo herself, and there I was: entranced and enthralled by the application of the supernatural with quantum physics. So I went to work, kidnapping Souji Seta and using his power to test a Metaverse reopening. It was a success, though it took a few more Persona users to kill until we got the Shadows roaming our world."

"What the hell do you accomplish by plunging OUR world into chaos?" Yuki angrily demanded an answer.

"Well, I'm getting there. Be patient." He waltz over to the middle of the device. "So our bloodlust began after that sniveling ape of a son Shido had discovered about us and gave out a distress signal to the Shadow Operatives, which then led us to you per recommendation of Maruki himself. After we killed more of you, we decided to spare a few to save face of everything. First thing we did after murdering Amada, we broke the good arm of Zenkichi Hasegawa after we sent an airstrike to his home where his precious family was waiting for him to come home."

"You sick son of a bitch." Sumire's grip on the gun tightened.

"Afterwards, we discovered Kujikawa to be hiding within the facility, so we hunted her down and broke her knees for good so that we could have some fun after her husband died."

"You fucking sick fuck! You truly are the epitome of evil!" Rise growled until she processed the last words. "What do you mean by 'husband'?"

"Who else? Souji Seta himself, who happens to be this guy..." Manahashi XX then tapped the crucifix where Yu is fixated.

"You... you..." Rise shook in fear. Not only was she shocked about how sadistic he is, she was mortified at the fact that her counterpart was raped after murdering her husband and the rest of the Persona users. "You sadistic bastard..."

"Ah, sadistic is just a mere adjective that describes me low."

"Don't even think about yourself as high and mighty, fuckwad." Kasumi still kept her eyes on him.

"I failed to find that silver robot, though. I wonder if my men back in our world managed to get her already, but as if I care." He then walked his way to the Yggdrasil Interdimensional Teleporter. "With the existence of the Sacrificial Lamb throughout the different dimensions and the power of the Yggdrasil, not only will we rule two worlds but we can rule a multiverse where nothing will oppose me!"

Manahashi X, as sadistic as his counterpart, amped the power as Ren and Yu's shrieks grew louder.

Not taking any chances, Yuki summons Thanatos for Eigaon against Manahashi XX while Kasumi opened fire at him. Using Mussolini, who nullifies Gun attacks and resists Curse attacks, he unleashes Megidola against them while Sumire alone charges onto Manahashi X. Going one on one, Sumire nearly bested him in combat until he yanks the rapier away and slashes her thigh.

"I thought Hasegawa told you about me." Manahashi X bragged.

"Ex-military man turned political analyst, correct?" Sumire hissed in pain.

"Impressive. But he also forgot to tell you about my 200 confirmed kills back in the old days."

"Then it stays 200." Sumire summoned Ella and nearly kills him with Vorpal Blade.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" He raised the rapier at her.

"You both cheat regardless." She charged at him and avoided the rapier swipe before kicking him in the balls and regained her sword. "You want a fair fight? Okay then."

As the battle went on, Rise decided it would be best for the world to witness what's happening. Sadly, Shibuya can't witness what's going on since the only person left to hack the system is Sophie, and she's too busy keeping guard on Shiho, Akechi, Morgana, Koromaru, Mitsuru, and Maruki XX.

"Come on, how the hell do you control another drone?"

She finds the interface for the drone control and activates a stationary drone to film the fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the world, your heroes and heroines." She smiled as she now has to figure out how to stop the machine.

Manahashi XX is beginning to wear out from battling Yuki and Kasumi, who have already studied his tricks and avoided the tendrils entirely. Out of desperation, he suddenly chants a line that Yuki would dread.

"THE ARCANA IS THE MEANS BY WHICH ALL IS REVEALED...."

"Oh, shit. You gotta be fucking kidding me." He cursed upon seeing the tyrant call upon Nyx's power.

The chant is now different as Manahashi XX has FULL control of the god. "... WHEREIN THE SIN OF MAN SHALL BEAR ITS CONSEQUENCES AND ACCEPT THE CRUELTY THAT IS BESTOWED UPON THEM."

A false Judgment arcana card appears as he begins summoning his Personas that have been buffed with Concentrate and unleashes deadly magic attacks.

"Goddamnit!" Kasumi backed off as she calls out Guinivere.

" **My queen, how about we use the special power the entity named Philemon has given you?** "

"Not now!"

The magic attacks accidentally hit the drone recording, unaware to Rise's knowledge.

Sumire and Manahashi X then traded blows, with Sumire earning a cut in her soft lips while Manahashi X gained a cut close to his eye.

"You punch hard." Sumire smirked as she knew she had a better hit.

"Damn you, Phantom Thief." He swung his fist at her as she gracefully backflipped with a kick to his jaw.

"Call me Violet. Like the color of the bruises you're going to get." She has finally begun to adapt to Ren's style of snarky insults. Or Ryuji's. Or was it Futaba's?

"How can a flexible slut like you hit harder than a veteran like me?!"

"I learned a lot over the past two years. Best if you quit talking and try your luck at me again."

This pissed Manahashi X off as he began throwing his fists at her.

Manahashi XX still uses the power that Nyx gave to him as he continued to torture Yuki and Kasumi with their dodges.

"We'll lose balance, at this rate." Kasumi called out.

"Then we'll play decoy." Yuki then summons Caesar Picaro and throws Electric attacks at him, causing his guard to be down and open for Kasumi's EBR potshot.

"Son of a b-" Manahashi XX growled at the interruption of his attacks.

"Gotcha. Now!"

Yuki summons Artemisia Picaro and throws Vorpal Blade onto the tyrant, weakening him entirely after the Judgment arcana's power plunged to zero.

"Damnit! Kenzo, activate the fog!"

Manahashi X headbutts Sumire and rushes to the fog machine, causing a distortion around them as no one- not even Sophie as soon as she took the time to go to them- can even see through it.

"Damnit! Where the hell are you?" Sumire grunted as she began looking around the fog.

"Show yourself, bitch!" Manahashi X is as lost as Sumire as well in the thickness of the fog. "You were an idiot to let me unleash this damn fog."

"No, I'm a mastermind of tricks." Manahashi XX then used Third Eye to tackle Yuki to the ground.

"Shit!"

"Gotcha, you little shit!"

Before a tendril could impale Yuki, Kasumi tackled Manahashi XX off him begins boxing his head to the ground before getting picked up and thrown by a tendril.

"Pestering whore!" He growled as he paced towards Kasumi. "Did you actually think that you could stop me from obtaining global domination?"

"Thanatos!"

"Huh? Gah!"

Yuki summoned Thanatos and tackled him with Megaton Raid.

"Goddamnit!"

"We're gonna end your global domination, one way or another." Yuki spoke with no fear.

"Ella."

" **My dear.** "

"Can ya help me find Manahashi?"

" **I shall be your guiding light then.** "

Ella then used her senses to track Manahashi X's presence in the fog. After finding him, Ella gave out his location.

" **On your left. Five steps forward.** "

Sumire then does a dropkick onto Manahashi X, who suddenly swings a knife at her and cuts her cheek.

"Come on!"

Sumire carefully dodges the knife as she attempts to fight him with the rapier until she gets stabbed in the shoulder.

"Argh!"

"Gotcha now!"

Unbeknownst to him, Rise was right behind him with a glass ashtray and smashes it to his head. Pulling out the knife, Sumire stabs his hand before rendering him unconscious.

"Thanks, Rise-san."

"How do we get rid of this fog?" Rise began to worry as the fog got thicker.

Sumire then examines the structure of the room until she commands Rise to find in the control panel the ventilation fans. As soon as Rise found them, she puts them on turbo to completely eat the fog and expose the machine giving it.

"Sophie, can ya hijack the fog machine to decommission?" Rise asked the A.I. on her radio, who then popped up in the control panel.

_"Yep, yep, yep!"_

Sophie then zips her way to the machine to disable it entirely.

"Good job. Now find a decryption pattern so we can- NGH!"

Rise was nearly hit by Kasumi's gunfire as Manahashi XX began to dodge the bullets after chanting the Nyx buff.

"The hell!? He's too fast!"

Manahashi XX then grabs Kasumi's rifle and bashes her face, giving her a bruise in the right side of her face as he smashes the gun with his bare hands.

"He's super strong, too." She remarked. "Violet, lend us a hand!"

"Got it!"

Now Manahashi XX began going on a 3-on-1 matchup against Yuki, Kasumi, and Sumire.

Outside the blast doors, Shiho continues to freeze the door until they heard footsteps appraoching upward.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me!" She stops freezing and gets into a defensive position with her M60.

Zombified Kirijo soldiers arrive, but Akechi and Morgana swiftly disposed of them and gives Maruki XX and Mitsuru guns.

"Don't waste a single shot." Akechi hissed as a second wave arrived. The Persona users then created a shootout in their favor this time.

Manahashi XX began to make the twins and Yuki tire out. As Sumire thrusted her rapier, he tosses her to Yuki's way and began to fixate his power onto Kasumi.

"Just accept your defeat. You don't stand a chance against me." He grinned maniacally until Kasumi slashed his face and somewhat broke his glasses.

He deeply sighed. "I'm afraid I have to summon another form of power. From the fog that bears the hidden power... from the arcana in which all is revealed..."

He takes off the glasses as his eyes glowed yellow like a cat. "Perish with no mercy."

He throws the glasses to Sumire, who catches it upon recovery as he began throwing a flurry of attacks onto the girls, sending Kasumi back while facing Sumire in combat as he retrieved the glasses once more. Kasumi launches one of her spears, but Manahashi XX catches it and pulls her just in time for Sumire to stand up and collide with her faux twin.

"In less than one hour, the Dark Fog will engulf the world entirely and bring those who defy my rule into destruction."

Kasumi and Sumire then ready themselves for another close-quarter combat.

"This power by the gods combined will ensure complete global saturation." He then charges to the girls at super speed and NEARLY kills Kasumi as the twins dodge his physical attacks.

"Guinivere!"

"Ella!"

"I don't think so. ATTILA!"

Personas and Persona users clashed as the battle got deadlier and deadlier. After Sumire was thrown off, Yuki steps in to replace her and Ella with Messiah. Recovering from the hit, Sumire then noticed a blind spot in the Sacrificial Lamb while Rise panicked.

"Rise-san!"

"What?!"

"Step out of the way for a minute!"

As if right on cue, Yuki and Kasumi were thrown near the machine as Manahashi XX marched towards the fallen Persona users.

"How pitiful. Even the mighty seal that enclosed Erebus and Nyx have fallen to my feet."

He detected Sumire aiming her gun and zipped away from the shot before he choked her.

"Weak timing." His grin faded as soon as she revealed her plan.

"Made you look, _motherfucker._ "

Manahashi XX and Rise then looked at the crucifix chambers' glass cracking.

"NO!"

"NOW!"

Sophie entirely deactivates the Sacrificial Lamb as the crucifixes break. Yu and Ren awaken as they summon their Personas once again.

"IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI!"

"RAOUL!"

The two Ultimate Personas send Manahashi XX flying to one of the flat-screen TVs as Rise can't help but cheer.

"WOO-HOO! YOU'RE BACK!"

From the other side, the zombified soldiers suddenly died as Shiho began wondering.

"What just happened?"

_"NO!"_

_"NOW!"_

"Whatever it is, something-"

Morgana was interrupted by the sounds of hope that made everyone grin with glee.

_"IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI!"_

_"RAOUL!"_

"They did it!" Shiho pumped her fist in the air.

"C'est magnifique!" Mitsuru said as Akechi started banging on the door.

"Hurry up, Suzui! They'll be needing us now!"

"Roger!"

"WOO-HOO! YOU'RE BACK!" Rise vaulted over the railing and hugged Yu tightly.

"Ow, Rise... Ribs still hurting." Yu joked from the bear hug she gave.

"Sorry. I just miss you..." She pulled Yu for a long kiss.

Sumire did the same, but she just jumped onto Ren.

"I miss you so much, Senpai."

"Thank you for saving us, Sumi."

Both Yu and Ren turned their attention to Yuki, who helped Kasumi up.

"You're Makoto Yuki?" Yu asked nicely.

"Yeah. You must be Yu Narukami." He turned to Ren. "And you're Ren Amamiya, also known as Joker."

"I'm guessing our team managed to debrief you well about us."

Silence suddenly filled the air as Yu and Ren began to wonder what happened. Rise called in Sophie to display to the monitor what is happening outside the obelisk.

Yu's blood ran cold while Ren's boiled.

"No..... Everyone...."

"You son of a bitch!"

Ren marched towards the fallen tyrant and began punching him brutally as Sumire begged for him to stop.

"Senpai! It's done! We've deactivated the machine!"

"NOT. AFTER. WHAT. HE. HAS. DONE!"

After a few more punches, Manahashi XX falls unconscious from Ren's rage. Sumire holds onto Ren as Kasumi opted to keep an eye on him while she and Rise tend to their loved ones and explain what happened. Yuki then began finding a key card so the others can enter without brute force.

"So they sacrificed themselves.... just to save us?" Ren looked at Sumire with sadness in his eyes. Sumire nods and hugs him as he began to weep for the deaths of the Phantom Thieves.

"I'm sorry, Yu..." Rise rubbed his back as he too cried. "Futaba said it was the only way."

After finding the key card, Yuki waltzes his way back to the blast door and melts whatever Ice blocked the door as he then opened it with the card.

"Damnit! I put hard work onto freezing the door." Shiho pouted at Yuki, who just shrugged and walked back to the chamber.

"Should've asked me first."

After arriving, Ren hugged Morgana and Shiho. Akechi reluctantly gave him a hug as well until both Wild Cards saw Mitsuru and Maruki XX.

"Easy, Senpai... they're allies now." Sumire stopped him from charging at them.

"I know you have every right to hold a grudge towards me, Amamiya." Mitsuru admitted, "So if it works for you, I will turn myself in as soon as this ordeal is done."

Maruki XX then walked up to Kasumi XX. "You did a good job."

"I can just kill him here and now." Akechi then calmly stated as he aimed his Red-9 at the unconscious (?) body.

"Akechi, if we kill him here-"

"I don't need to know quantum physics to find out the consequences. The least I can reward to Shido is his head."

Before any counter-argument was made, Maruki XX is impaled by a tendril while Kasumi and Akechi were thrown to the other side of the room.

"Ngghhhh...." Manahashi XX isn't giving up. "Fine then."

"You're serious?!" Shiho began unloading her machine gun until Manahashi impales her knee with another tendril.

"DIAMOND!"

"Damnit, it hurts so bad!"

Manahashi XX began to laugh and laugh and laugh. "You think besting this mortal was the solution?!"

_Nyx._

"I believe we haven't let him show his true power."

_Erebus._

"Now, you puny rebels of fate.... It is time for you to meet your end like your allies."

_Izanami._

"Let us show you how powerful we all are when combined with the manifestation of true evil!"

 _Yaldabaoth_.

Manahashi XX then began chanting and murmuring as the tendrils retracted to him.

**"In the coldest devoid by the sea of souls, no light can escape its sight.**

**For humanity is bound to suffer time and time, as the bells of disaster began to chime..."**

The tendrils then powered the machine once more and scooped up the unconscious Manahashi X.

"What the hell? It started on its own?!"

**"The power of death and destruction at will**

**Brings nothing more but joy and thrill"**

The machine then ramps up to an overcharge as Manahashi X wakes up and begins screaming in pain as his skin began to peel off, much to the horror of everyone.

**"Brought upon as the hidden desire**

**A horrifying beauty one has yet to admire."**

Akechi fires at Manahashi XX, who is suddenly invincible to guns.

"Shit! He's brought in the immortality bullshit again!"

**"A presence of ruin with no means of hope**

**A power wielded by an almighty troupe."**

Manahashi X is killed after his muscles, blood, and organs were absorbed while Manahashi XX began to change to an entirely black figure.

**"Come forth with this power a limitless mind**

**And all-knowing wisdom that runs behind"**

The man begins to grow in size, bringing all into shock.

"Holy shit..." Shiho grunted as Rise helped her up.

"Is he... merging with the gods!?" Morgana cannot help but express his disgusted astonishment.

"Yeah, Mona... Seems like it." Ren muttered to the cat.

"Yu, sweetie..."

"I'm here, Rise."

"This is beyond insanity." Mitsuru lamented.

**"Bring forth the Fall**

**Bring forth the Fog**

**Bring forth the Ruin**

**Bring forth the Apocalypse!"**

Manahashi XX then looks up to the sky and hallucinates the faces of Nyx, Erebus, Izanami, and Yaldabaoth as all of them mash together to create a mega-demiurge.

Crashing half of the obelisk and ripping the roof entirely, a 400-meter, two-faced monster- one bearing Nyx's evil smile and the other bearing the skeletal grin of Izanami- rise as it is being armored by gold and black plating that bear eyeballs on each quadrant as it spawned a mouth in its belly. Its legs reached up to ten, coming from a skeletal appearance of a pelvis as it also houses a pitch black thorax which absorbs the red fog. After spawning the arms, three of them grew multiple eyeballs as well as the fourth completely metallized the bony appearance of the creature. Blood vessels formed all over its bare body as a sword and a saw were granted to its left arms while razor-sharp claws were given to the right. A black cape was draped onto its back as it unleashes endless darkness.

" **I AM APOCALYPSE!** "

"Son of a bitch." Akechi muttered with shock and awe.

"Such monstrosity..." Mitsuru gazed at it.

"That bastard.... He actually did it." Maruki XX groaned.

"The eyes are creepy as fuck every time it blinks or moves." Shiho whispered in fear.

"The mouth on its belly says otherwise." Sumire pointed out the toothy grin in the abdomen.

"Three deities merged with a Wild Card of ill intentions... This is a whole new kind of danger, Joker." Morgana warned him.

"Woof!"

"Yeah, Koromaru. I sense it even without using my Persona." Rise stooped down to pet the scared dog.

"Let's take care of him once and for all." Ren spoke with venom.

Yu steps forward and reaches for his sword until his appearance changed.

"What the-"

"Your clothes!"

Yu now dons a white and blue coat with Japanese markings on the sides of the jacket. His casual slacks are now replaced my jeans while his formal shoes became boots. He then looks at his sword, which has grown in proportion as he examined the marking on the blade.

"Red Queen."

Ren then pointed out the handle. "Looks like a motorcycle handlebar."

Yu sets the sword down and revs it up as it spat fire. "Awesome!"

Yuki's appearance also changed as his semi-ragged attire turned into something that was reminiscent of his S.E.E.S. attire. Replacing his jacket is a blue coat and white formal top while his ripped jeans were replaced by black denim jeans, and his boots were replaced by black hi-top sneakers. The S.E.E.S. band is no longer present, but the logo of Messiah replaces it.

"Huh. This brings back memories."

Ren smirked as he felt his mask disappear.

"Ready to do this?"

Yu revs the sword to full power.

"Let's kick this bastard's ass."

Yuki cracked his neck.

"This is gonna be one hell of a fight."

Sumire approached next to Ren.

"We'll take down this apocalypse..."

And lastly, Kasumi pointed her spear towards Apocalypse.

"... and take back our future!"

**ONE HOUR BEFORE THE END OF THE WORLD**

**ENEMY STATUS: ALIVE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the much awaited battle begins....
> 
> But y'all gotta wait until I recover. So if you wish to re-read the story in the meantime, then okay. If not, I respect the decision for the anticipation of the next chapter.
> 
> With Kenzo Manahashi XX now merged with the gods as Apocalypse, will the remaining Phantom Thieves triumph in the end as the world witnesses the battle of a century? 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next episode: The Battle For Everyone's Souls!
> 
> P.S. As for Yu's sword, YES I intentionally let him have Red Queen. Coz the sword is badass as it is already.
> 
> P.S.S. If ya get the reference from Manahashi XX's ultra-Sukukaja speed fight with Kasumi XX and Sumire X, then you already have an idea on how he works. (Sadly, he isn't voiced by D.C. Douglas in the fancast.)
> 
> P.S.S.S. As for Apocalypse's appearance (word-wise), I hope your image of it is close to how I imagine it. If not, then I can't wait to show you how it looks like soon after recovery.


	49. The Battle for Everyone's Souls (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> After successfully rescuing Ren and Yu, the surviving Persona users are forced to face off Kenzo Manahashi XX, who has used the power of the Sacrificial Lamb to summon the demiurges and merge with him, killing his counterpart in the process to become the all-powerful Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Although I was given the chance to rehab my right hand, my left hand is the only one left capable of typing this story. So the updates might be a bit slow for now.
> 
> I also made the decision of showing the artwork of the characters DURING the epilogue so that it would feel better. For artworks of characters like the two versions of Kenzo Manahashi, Apocalypse, Daisuke Matsunaga, Kana Sato, and a few other OCs will be on a separate file/chapter. I think.
> 
> Anyway, this is just Part 1 of a 3-chapter segment. (Yes, the boss battle is that long.) The third chapter may be the longest among the three, so be ready for lengthy reading.
> 
> With that said, on to the story!

_**March 28, 20XX** _

**_Location: The Obelisk_ **   
**_Time: 2300 hours_ **   
**_TIME LEFT BEFORE THE END OF THE WORLD: 1 hour_ **

In front of the hulking behemoth of an abomination called Apocalypse are Persona users who dare defy the odds pitted against and will stop at nothing to win. Sophie took the chance to zip onto the still-active drone hovering above Shibuya and guides the drone to broadcast the fight this time. The world began to look at the ongoing fight in their media.

"RAOUL! Black Viper!"

"IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI! Tactical Ray!"

 **Tactical Ray** \- Severe Almighty attack to one foe. (Technically, a piece of the Myriad of Truths)

"MESSIAH! Megidolaon!"

"ELLA! Masquerade!"

"GUINIVERE! Morning Star!"

The five front liners of the fight unleashed chaotic attacks towards Apocalypse, who just laughed as the mouth on the belly made movement.

" **YOU DARE USE THOSE PUNY SPELLS AT US!? YOU HAVE DONE LITTLE TO NO DAMAGE!** " This was obviously a lie, but they did so to force any irrational attacks.

"THOR! Thunder Reign!"

"ARA MITAMA! Freidyne!"

"SHIISAA! Diamond Dust!"

The Wild Card trio switched to their Chariot Arcanas and tried different tactics, but the beast just jeered.

"Damnit, I dunno if it's bluffing or trying to shake it off." Ren growled in anger.

"It has to be a bluff." Yu stated. "Otherwise, they would be attacking us at this point."

Yuki kept silent as he attempts to study a possible pattern.

"CYBELE! Blazing Hell!"

"ISIS! Kougaon!"

"SCAHATCH! Inferno!"

Switching to the High Priestess Arcana, the trio would receive a strong counterattack from Apocalypse's bony arm, which shook the building and sent them flying.

"Ella, Makougaon!"

"Guinivere, Bold Charge!"

The Yoshizawa twins charge and make their attempt at dealing damage, but all they did was give a little dent.

"That didn't do anything?!" Sumire gasped as Kasumi gritted her teeth.

"Argh, bullshit!"

The arm with the saw blade then swung onto their area as Kasumi bent Sumire and herself backward as the blades where INCHES away from their face.

"That was close." Sumire spoke as she thanked Kasumi.

"There's nothing happening to that thing!"

"JACK FROST! Ice Age!"

"PYROJACK! Blazing Hell!"

"SURT! Brave Blade!"

The Magician Arcanas have been released, yet not a single attack gave them a heavy blow.

"RIse! Does this bastard have any weaknesses!?" Yu called out to his girlfriend.

"Yu-senpai, that thing has NO weakness at all!"

"What!?"

"Are you fucking with us, Kujikawa?!"

"You're kidding, right?"

The reactions of Morgana, Akechi, and Shiho somewhat made Rise the bearer of bad news as of the moment.

"We're gonna have to break 'em with all we got!" Yuki roared as he then gave the signal to which Arcana they go for next.

"ODIN! Wild Thunder!"

"OBERON! Heat Wave!"

"KING FROST! Megaton Raid!"

The Emperor Arcana also did not deal damage.

" **FOOLS! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!** "

"MOTHER HARLOT! Maeigaon!"

"HARITI! Heat Riser!"

"TITANIA! Cosmic Flare!"

As expected, the abomination did not flinch, irritating Ren even further.

"How much health does this bastard have!?"

Rise then checked analysis on Apocalypse once more and finds out that it has...

"500,000 health!?"

Morgana pounced on the railing to see if she wasn't exaggerating.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Morgana yelled in exasperation as Akechi then looked for last-minute resorts.

"Someone find a fucking rocket launcher! Or make it ten, if we have to deal with it to the death!"

Apocalypse then began another attack by slamming its venous arm to the platform, causing a surge of mysterious power.

"Hang on! Diego!"

Diego did not appear.

"What's wrong, Mona?"

"I can't summon Diego for some reason!"

Rise attempted to identify the power, but she can't summon Kouzeon as well.

"Damnit! We're fighting blind!"

Yu, Ren, and Yuki heard her announcement as they groaned.

"This just got interesting." Yu revs his sword as he tries to jump onto the arm only to be swatted away towards Kasumi.

"Sorry, Yoshizawa-san." He picked himself up before helping her up.

"I'm fine."

"Yuki, can you summon Messiah?"

Yuki attempts, but to no avail.

"I can't."

"As I suspected." Ren then explained what his suspicions were. "He must have disabled Personas that have healing powers"

"Sumire! Can you try buffing us up?"

Sumire nods as she casts Brave Step onto the Wild Cards, Kasumi, and herself.

"Buffs work!"

"RAOUL! Brave Blade!"

"IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI! Cross Slash!"

"CAESAR PICARO! God's Hand!"

At that attack, they began to identify one of the weakpoints.

"You saw what happened?" Ren looked at Yuki.

"Yeah. God's Hand must have hit something hard."

Ren then summons Venus to try something.

"Giganotomachia!"

The ground began to shake as the earth made a hit onto the thorax of the beast, causing it to go off-balance before Erebus boomed.

" **MERE MORTALS! I SHALL NOT GRANT YOU THE STRENGTH THAT WILL DEFILE US!** "

Suddenly, the arm hold the sword suddenly sinks itself to the platform. Sumire pushes Kasumi out of the way as she calls Ella for Vorpal Blade, but the damage isn't enough.

"What?"

"We're seriously not doing shit to it!"

Before Apocalypse can try to attack again, one of the eyes on its arms burst from out of nowhere.

" **IMPOSSIBLE!** " The voices of evil bellowed in anger and surprise as everyone turned around to see Akechi with a Reaper Rocket Launcher.

"That was just strike one." He looked at the Wild Cards and the Yoshizawas. "I managed to exploit a weakness for you."

"So the eyes on the shoulders..." Ren then pulls out the Crimson Deagle. "Eat this!"

Suddenly, the left shoulder eye began to turn red, which caught Kasumi's attention. Sumire took her turn and fired at the right shoulder eye, which turned green.

"Guys, the eye colors change. I think it means it's weak to a specific spell." Kasumi deducted as she pointed at both eyes until they reverted back to the original color.

" **WE SHALL NOT FALTER! I CONDEMN YOU!** "

The two left arms began making movements similar to chopping vegetables as the entire group narrowly escaped death. The machine is still oddly operational, despite the damage it sustained.

"I'll provide the gunfire. Just hit those eyes with their designated weaknesses!" Shiho volunteered as she propped her machine gun in a table as she aimed for the left shoulder first. After the eyeball turns back to red, she then hits the right shoulder, which also turns red.

Rise then suddenly gains back access to Kouzeon. "Those eyes are weak to Fire!"

Without even caring which Arcana to pick, the Wild Cards then summon their strongest Fire Personas.

"CYBELE!"

"PYROJACK!"

"SURT!"

" _BLAZING HELL!"_

Rise applied a multi-Concentrate spell to buff their attacks, causing Erebus' eyes to turn entirely black after the attack.

" **MY VISION!** "

"It's blind now!" Yu then summons Lakshimi of the Fortune Arcana and uses Ziodyne on the weakened arms.

"ISHTAR! Zap 'em!"

"HECATONCHEIRES! Eigaon!"

Apocalypse felt the arms getting hit, so he suddenly reinforces them with armor so they don't sustain any more damage.

"Hey, that's just bullshit now!"

"What's wrong, Rise-san?" Sumire called out as Kasumi made effort with Shining Arrows.

"It blocked off its shoulders from receiving damage! And we were getting good!"

"How much left does it have left?" Yu asked.

"411, 001."

"Long way to go..." Ren muttered.

Sumire looked at Ren as Kasumi snapped her out. "We'll break the bitch! Don't worry!"

_**Shibuya** _

Witnessing the monstrosity's legs dug deep into the concrete, everyone began to panic and run until Sophie's broadcast finally reached the Shibuya jumbotron.

"Wait... it's Amamiya!" Mishima snapped out of the terror as Iwai, Hifumi, Sojiro, Sae, and a few others took notice.

"Shinichi! Look!"

"I know, Hanaki... my God, our girls are battling that beast!?"

The Yoshizawa parents then turned around to see a handful of civilians cheer them on.

"DON'T LOSE THIS FOR US, REN! I CAN SENSE DEATH IS CLOSE, AND I WANT YOU TO OVERTURN THAT FATE!" Chihaya yelled.

"COME ON, KID! THIS IS A WAR YOU GOTTA WIN!" Iwai yelled from the top of his lungs.

"AVENGE FUTABA AND YOUR FRIENDS! TAKE THAT THING DOWN!" Sojiro yelled as he saw hope in the combatants.

"DON'T LET THE SACRIFICES OF YOUR FRIENDS BE IN VAIN!" Sae cried out.

Shinichi then decided to call out his support. "YOU HAVE THIS, GIRLS! I HAVE FAITH IN YOU TWO!"

Hanaki joined in as the battle raged on.

_**The** **Obelisk**_

A strong gust blew onto the group after Apocalypse performed a Gamma Clap onto them, causing another mysterious power.

"Raoul."

" **I cannot seem to use any Magic attacks, Trickster.** "

"Well, that's just great." Ren fixed his hair announced to the front line that Magic skills are a no-go after the attack.

"Fuck. He did that so we will miss every Physical Attack we got." Kasumi growled.

"Kasumi-chan's right! No one, not even me, can use any Magic or support or even healing skills!"

" **LUST!** "

The Yaldabaoth part of Apocalypse shot a ray onto Sumire, who has then fallen under the spell of Lust.

" **ENVY!** "

The next ray hit Akechi, who was too busy reloading the rocket launcher after dodging the big attacks.

" **GLUTTONY!** "

The lower right arm and the lower left arm rubbed together as a flash struck the group.

"Shit! Not only do we have two teammates brainwashed, but we also have a high usage of Physical Attacks!" Rise gave them an urgent warning.

"Senpai...." Sumire waltzed towards Ren as the spell began to take effect. "I know you want me all for yourself..."

The seductive lip-bite didn't help Ren at all as Akechi began charging towards Yu.

"What the f-"

"I'll kill you!"

Apocalypse can only laugh at them going unorganized. " **EVEN THE LITTLEST OF OUR MAGIC CAN BRING YOU TO DESTRUCTION.** "

It slammed its sword for a huge Almighty blast, which sent everyone flying backward.

"Oh, Senpai... I didn't know we were this close..." Brainwashed Sumire then drew a heart on his chest as he called Kasumi.

"Uh, Kasumi?"

"I'm on it!" She then yanks out Sumire from Ren as they feel the power of Gluttony fading.

"Finally. Ananta! Swift Strike!"

Ren summons the Councillor Arcana and attempts to shake the monster a bit as Yuki summons Artemisia Picaro for Vorpal Blade.

"Damnit, Akechi! Calm down!"

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you all!" Akechi lunged and missed as Yu bashed his head to snap him back to normal.

"Ow..."

"Sorry, Akechi, but we had to."

"I suppose I should thank you for that." Akechi rose up and summoned Laeveteinn from Hereward.

Rise then reported the amount of health left in Apocalypse. "310, 891."

Apocalypse suddenly shifted its attack pattern and began using the eyes that are in the armor.

" **PERISH!** "

Red lasers blasted out, hitting Yuki, Shiho, and Sumire, who finally recovered from the Lust spell.

"Now it's using optic blasts!?" Morgana then casted Salvation to his luck. Luckily, everyone recovered their health as they prepare for the next attack.

"I'll charge you guys up! Sophie, attack when you have a clear shot, alright?"

Rise saw the monitor of the control panel turn blue, which indicated a positive response from her. She then used Kouzeon to buff everyone except Mitsuru and Maruki XX, who are now given the assignment of ranged fire.

"Magic skills are back in action!"

"THANATOS! DOORS OF HADES!"

"IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI! TACTICAL RAY!"

"RAOUL! BLACK VIPER!"

This time, the heavily-buffed Almighty attacks did more damage than ever as Sumire and Kasumi poured on their Magic attacks.

"ELLA! MAKOUGAON!"

"GUINIVERE! SHINING ARROWS!"

" **DAAAAAMN YOU!** "

Apocalypse felt the intense pain from the attacks as the backup crew provided more attacks.

"KOUZEON! ATOMIC CANNON!"

"DIEGO! MAGARUDYNE!"

"PANDORA! MEGIDOLA!"

"NORA! BLIZZARD!"

 **Blizzard** \- Colossal Ice attack to all foes with high chance of freeze.

"HEREWARD! REBEL'S BLADE!"

Rise then took inspection to the health of Apocalypse. "200,000!"

"That's a lot of damage." Ren smirked as he resumed using Raoul for the charged Physical attack. "BRAVE BLADE!"

"CROSS SLASH!" Yu resumed using Izanagi-no-Okami.

"MESSIAH! AGNEYASTRA!" Yuki switched to Messiah to unleash a meteor-esque attack.

"ELLA! MASQUERADE!"

"GUINIVERE! BOLD CHARGE!"

"NORA! RIOT GUN!"

"HEREWARD! LAEVETEINN!"

"DIEGO! MIRACLE RUSH!"

Apocalypse began to shake as it roared in pain and anger while the crowd in Shibuya cheered.

"100,000 health left!"

"Then what are you waiting for, Rise? Keep charging us up!" Yu smiled at the sound of a good plan.

_**New York** _

"Take them down, Phantom Thieves!"

Ann's classmates began cheering the Persona users on as Kurama Takamaki looked at the dedication they have in saving the world.

"Daisy... I think we should have a more heartfelt talk to our daughter. During the burial, of course."

His wife can only agree.

_**Nayami** _

"LEZZGO REEEEENNN!!!"

As usual, Daisuke and Kana were the noisy ones as the viewers were in shock about Ren being the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

_Amamiya is the Phantom Thief all along!?_

_Oh, my gosh! I fell for the Phantom Thief all along!_

_He has a girlfriend, though._

Hiro and Ayumi watched with clenched fists while Jiren and Yuri looked on without blinking.

_**Inaba** _

"Go, Yu!"

Nanako, Ko, Daisuke, and Ebihara yelled at the TV while Dojima is in the middle of a phone call.

"On it. I'll gather enough citizens here who will testify against Mitsuru Kirijo for all this crap."

Dojima ends the call and looks on to Yu.

"So this is the kind of trouble you go to, Yu. You're tough to beat." he mumbled.

**_Tokyo Maximum Correctional_ **

"To think that Akechi and Amamiya would go this far together..." Shido grunted as he looked at Kamoshida, Madarame, and Kaneshiro.

"I can't believe that assassin and thief are cooperating together." Kaneshiro murmured.

Shido continued watching the TV with a serious look.

_**The Obelisk** _

"90,000! We're nearly done!"

They had the confidence to keep up the pace with Rise unloading Ultra Charge and Ultra Focus until they saw all four arms raised up and slammed to the platform, destroying a portion of it while causing a strong shockwave that temporarily rendered everyone incapacitated.

"Shit..." Ren cursed as he held his ribs.

"That was too strong!" Yu carefully stood up with wobbly knees.

"Is anyone hurt?" Yuki called out while he held his head.

Morgana notices the mouth on the belly open wide.

"INCOMING!"

The belly blasts a colossal Almighty ray against them. The very same ray that cost Ann's life.

"Damnit..." Ren tried to get up as he saw Sumire laying unconscious.

"Violet! Violet!"

Rise gave him the good news that she is okay, but on low health like everyone else. Despite their mortality, Mitsuru and Maruki XX barely survived the attack in one piece.

Kasumi wakes up from her knockout as she looked around the place while Rise gave a bad announcement.

"No way! it regained 20,000 health! So fucking unfair!"

Kasumi then notices Koromaru, who just acted now, summon Cerberus for an Agidyne attack. She runs towards the dog and saves him before getting hit in the process. Laying next to Sumire, she saw that her hair is loose and the ribbon is not far.

 _"The time has come, chosen one._ _"_

"Mr. Philemon?"

 _"It is time you recreate your contract one more time._ _"_

Kasumi stands up and picks up the ribbon as she walked towards the center of the battleground. Sophie, still keeping her distance, zoomed in on the fight as everyone sees Kasumi going one-on-one with the beast. A deep voice that was quite familiar for her begins to echo in her head.

" **I am thou... thou art I...** "

Blue flames began to circle around her, peaking Ren's curiosity.

" **Thou hast awakened to a new form of power...** "

The flames grew larger, which then drew Yu and Yuki to the viewers' list.

" **For the bonds that thou hast created and developed become one with thine own soul...** "

She raises her hair and slowly ties it up.

" **And thine true identity hast been acknowledged by all...** "

Apocalypse prepares its next attack, causing everyone watching to gasp.

" **So be it to the depths of hell we commence thy rebellion...** "

Kasumi closes her eyes as she releases her fists and Apocalypse's hands descend onto her.

"KASUMI!"

"ANGEL!"

"KASUMI, GET OUT OUT OF THERE!"

"YOSHIZAWA!"

" **Show to them the strength of the surprising Wild Card power, sacred Trickster!** "

Kasumi's eyes were no longer the brown orbs that were natural to her. Instead, they are now grey that contain a familiar demonic laugh.

" **ARSENE PICARO!** "

**MINUTES BEFORE THE END OF THE WORLD: 35 minutes**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BONUS ART: Official Art for "The Battle for Everyone's Souls" Arc ("Hell or High Water" - "...My Sacrifice")**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come forth, Wild Card Kasumi Yoshizawa of Earth XX!
> 
> Regarding Apocalypse's initial moveset: how he forces regeneration and the three sin spells... that's all Yaldabaoth's work. The laser eyes and spell block? Erebus. The high resistance to all attacks while creating the left arm attacks? Nyx. The right arm attacks and the anti-healing/anti-buffing spells? Izanami. The four-armed shockwave? Manahashi XX.
> 
> Stay tuned for The Battle for Everyone's Souls (Pt. 2)
> 
> P.S. How is the story as of now? Were the earlier chapters alright in building up to this moment? Again, if you feel like it... Re-read the story from beginning to end until the next update and tell me your thoughts on some chapters that you were alright and some that may need a little criticism. Thanks!


	50. The Battle for Everyone's Souls (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Battling against a nigh unbreakable enemy known as Apocalypse, the Persona users began to give it their all in combat. However, after an attack caused to be momentarily immobile, Kasumi Yoshizawa XX now takes up her mantle as the surviving Phantom Thief of Earth XX and uses the power granted by Philemon to summon an unexpected persona: The Picaro version of Akira Kurusu's Arsene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Double upload!
> 
> Yeah, I can stil type as part of the hand rehab. But slowly.
> 
> So... I hope this chapter can keep the excitement further as we are one chapter away from the final stage of the boss battle.
> 
> Let's get on with the story.

_**March 28, 20XX** _

**Location: The Obelisk**  
Time: 2325 hours  
MINUTES BEFORE THE END OF THE WORLD: 35 minutes

" **ARSENE PICARO!** "

Shielding Kasumi from the mighty hammer slam that Apocalypse used are a pair of black, feathered wings from a figure in red that dons a top hat and spiked heels. While the others feel astonished to the sight in front of them, Ren can only smile as Raoul spoke to him.

" **Ren....** "

"I know..." He picked himself up as he approached Sumire, who is recovering from the previous attack. "Akira would be proud of her."

"Ren-senpai...." Sumire's eyes widened as Ren drew closer to her while she looks at Kasumi. "That's-"

"Yeah."

Arsene Picaro's wings opened as it revealed Kasumi to be unharmed as he thrusts them towards the behemoth.

"Abyssal Wings!"

" **Bwahahahaha! It has been quite a while since we last fought side by side, Trickster's beloved.** "

"Indeed." Kasumi smirked as he retracted his wings back to himself. "Let's give them more hell!"

Arsene Picaro laughed haughtily as he unleashed Maeigaon onto Apocalypse as the other Persona users continued to look in shock and awe.

"No way! Kasumi was a Wild Card all along?!" Morgana's jaw dropped.

"Well, this is quite the surprise." Akechi was flabbergasted while Shiho gave a weak grin as she limped to Rise and Morgana.

"I don't think she's been a Wild Card. Must be an emergency thing...."

Rise, however, kept an eye on the health of Apocalypse as her expression was in a mix.

"Guys, Apocalypse's health dropped from 120,000 to 112,351 from Angel alone!"

Yu then gave an amused grin as he used Red Queen to prop himself up while Yuki pushed himself up.

"This just got really interesting now." He turned to Kasumi, whose eyes remained light grey. "Hey, Angel! Try to impress us more!"

Kasumi grinned and looked back at Apocalypse as Arsene Picaro laughed upon recall. Her eyes then changed to a green color.

"Come forth, **Mercurius Picaro!** "

Replacing Arsene Picaro is a lean blue figure with winged feet as it moved with lightning speed, giving more astonishment to Morgana.

"WHAT?!"

" **It's great to be working with you again, Madam!** "

"Heal us all with all your might."

Mercurius Picaro then performed Salvation on everyone to get them back into shape. They are then suddenly buffed by Sophie, who informs them about the attack pattern of Apocalypse.

_"The optic blasts from the pectoral region will only function after sustaining damage in the arms. Once he regenerates to a considerate amount of health, he will resume using his arms to attack. In desperation, he will use the mouth to unleash a surge of unblockable power."_

"Well, that's reassuring." Rise said sarcastically as Mitsuru approaches them with a rocket launcher. "We'll go for eyes. Keep that thing distracted as the rockets fly."

Rise nods her head as she assumes her only role now. "I'll stay in check with his health while you guys go take care of the buffs and healing. I'll make sure Kouzeon is charged up for a special attack for later."

Everyone nods as Yu began barking orders. "Sophie, right? Keep buffing us with either Matarukaja or Masukukaja. Yuki, keep hitting him with Almighty spells. Diamond, Mona... provide backup Magic attacks. Angel, you keep holding him off with Joker and Violet while Akechi and I will be looking for its regenerative spots."

Everyone went into position as they scramble around to confuse Apocalypse. Kasumi then has a change in eye color as she calls out the next Persona in her new power.

"Let's wipe them out, **Saiten Teisei Picaro!** "

A giant monkey surfing on the clouds with a giant bo staff appears and unleashes Wild Thunder, shocking Apocalypse before he could react.

" **Shocked and blocked, baby! Great to see ya again!** "

Kasumi smiles as Yuki, Sumire, and Ren perform Physical Attacks to deal technical damage.

"Brave Blade!"

"Megaton Raid!"

"Vorpal Blade!"

The damage shook Apocalypse, who roared in anger and tries to move against the paralysis. When it failed due to the overwhelming attacks, it proceeds to go on the defensive. Meanwhile, Shiho fires her machine gun towards the shoulder eyes to give Mitsuru and Maruki XX a good opening for a rocket launch. As soon as they did, the rockets blind the beast heavily as it gave Yu and Akechi the chance to go close. Rise then warns the two about the sudden regeneration.

"Yu-senpai, Akechi... Apocalypse is beginning to heal very fast! You need to find the healing line or healing source and take it out quickly!"

Yu revs up Red Queen to maximum power as Akechi grinned evilly.

"Ready to do some carnage?"

"Just shut up and start slicing, Ass-anova." Yu cocked a smug grin as he began slashing the kneecaps of Apocalypse, which went unnoticed since the monster was busy unparalyzing itself and powering up for a counterattack. Sophie provides Yu and Akechi a Masukukaja spell to speed up the process of the hack-and-slash objective. Meanwhile, Kasumi switches out Saiten Teisei Picaro as her yellow eyes were replaced by pink irises.

" **HECATE PICARO!** "

A demonic woman with two large horns with eyes while leashing demon dogs arises from the blue flame while giving a haughty laugh.

" **Well, if it isn't our dear mistress of Trickery...** "

Kasumi groaned at the nickname. "Please don't call me that again."

" **My mistake. Shall I send them to hell?** " Hecate Picaro teased.

"Damn right! Violet, Joker... stand back!"

Sumire and Ren do so as Kasumi summons Blazing Hell all over Apocalypse like it's being showered with lava. Yuki then proceeds to use Doors of Hades all over Apocalypse, not realizing that Yu and Akechi were close to the blasts.

_"Hey, shit-for-brains! Have you forgotten we're here!?"_ Akechi growled, and growled further when Yuki replied. "Do I care?"

Apocalypse snaps out of its defensive trance and immediately counters every attack with an Omega Blast, sending everyone flying with a few broken bones as results.

"Damnit," Morgana healed everyone with Diego's Salvation spell, "at any rate, he'll either heal, power up, or both!"

"No shit, Mona." Shiho chided him as she reloads. "Sophie, can you get Pandora to assist us in the fight with Almighty spells as well?"

_"I'll.... I'll try. But keep watch on the apparatus keeping Pandora active."_ Sophie reluctantly agree only if the group will protect the device that's going to project Pandora.

Kasumi recalls Hecate and goes in for the next Persona with light blue eyes. " **KAMO SUSANO-O PICARO!** "

" **Graaaaahhhh! A fine reunion for us, Ma'am!** "

"Ice Age!"

Kamo Susano-o Picaro then unleashed Ice Age towards Apocalypse, freezing the eyes in the process as Shiho backs her up with an additional Ice spell.

"Nora! Blizzard!"

After freezing half of Apocalypse in place, Sumire immediately boosts the up with Brave Step and calls Ella for a Masquerade attack while Ren calls forth Yoshitsune and powers up before unloading Hassou Tobi onto the beast, weakening it while Yu and Akechi were finishing up in the regenerative cut-off.

"Damnit! We need a few minutes left here!" Yu requested as Apocalypse finally noticed them on its knees.

_"Pandora! Morning Star!"_

Sophie quickly summoned her Persona in time to distract Apocalypse while Yu and Akechi wrap up and retreat to the top of the obelisk.

"Shit, that was close."

"Guys, we got good news and bad news after Yu and Akechi severed the healing lines...."

Yuki and Ren called out Kohryu and Daisojou to keep the fight at bay as Rise delivered the news.

"So we got his regenerator thingies cut. Good news. For the bad news? His health is exactly 100,000 again."

Kasumi ran back towards Apocalypse as she told the group. "Allow me to weaken him a bit!"

"Not happening!" Yuki refused.

"Sorry, Kasumi. This is a Wild Card's duty!" Yu emphasized the last part that made her nearly mad.

"That's why we're doing this together!"

Kasumi stared at Ren after he said that. "Got it, Akira! I mean, Ren." He just returned with a smile as everyone reciprocated from the push that Apocalypse did.

" **YOU SHALL NOW SUFFER THE FATE OF HUMANITY'S IGNORANCE! THE ARCANA IS THE MEANS BY WHICH ALL IS REVEALED....** "

"Goddamnit, not this time! Messiah!"

"Raoul!"

"Izanagi-no-Okami!"

" **ANAT PICARO!** "

Kasumi's eyes turned dark blue as a horned robot appears to assist them in the battle.

"Angel."

"Yes, Ren?"

"I, uh, I don't know how to put this...." Ren cleared his throat as he stared at her. "But Akira would be proud of you right now."

Kasumi gave a soft smile before turning back to her serious expression. "Let's end this!"

" **Indeed, we shall end this. Let's put this grotesque trash down the drain!** "

"Megidolaon!"

"Eigaon!"

"Cross Slash!"

"Blast 'em with Atomic Flare, Anat Picaro!"

"Pandora! Megidola!"

More attacks barrage onto Apocalypse, who has grown irritated and countered half of their attacks. It failed to notice the second rocket barrage as its eyes get hit once more.

"Gotcha!" Mitsuru flashed a grin at the sight of one of the eyeballs now formed into a crater.

"We got an opening!" Rise alarmed them of Apocalypse staggered entirely because of the rocket.

"Finally! A fucking fair fight now!" Akechi howled as he unleashed Laeveteinn onto the crater, delivering a great amount of damage. The next one up would be Shiho, who summons Nora for Blizzard as Kasumi switches out Anat Picaro for **Prometheus Picaro**. "Who wants an Ultra Charge?!"

With Prometheus Picaro charging up everyone, all Physical attacks have increased greatly. But Apocalypse began to form a protective shell and began to use the lasers again.

" **PRIDE!** "

Rather than mess around with a party member, the blast caused a massive shockwave that harmed the group heavily.

" **SLOTH!"**

Apocalypse then uses the power of sloth to render Mitsuru immobile indefinitely for the rest of the battle.

"Damnit! Kirijo's hit!" Morgana warned everyone.

_"Hang on!"_ Kasumi attempted to teleport Mitsuru back to a safe spot only to let her land on top of the injured Maruki XX. _"Sorry!"_ She then descends from the Persona as it speaks a few words before getting recalled.

" **That was quite fun. Like wowza, my lady!** "

Sumire then reloads her rifle and takes potshots onto the main head until Morgana calls for her assistance. "What is it, Mona-senpai?"

"Mitsuru got hit by the Sloth spell, and-" They were interrupted by the chopping attack before resuming. "And we need to fire more rockets onto that thing!"

"But isn't this a bit heavy for me to hold?" She complained as Morgana held the back of the rocket launcher.

"We need to do this!"

Left with no choice, Sumire assists Morgana in finding the right spot for the rocket to hit while Kasumi, Ren, Yu, and Yuki continue with the fighting.

"Guinivere!"

"Phoenix!"

"Helel!"

"Siegfried!"

Meanwhile, Akechi and Shiho tag together for the second rocket after overhearing Morgana.

"You sure this will work?" Shiho asked with uncertainty as she kept glancing from Akechi to the Wild Cards to Sumire and Morgana.

"Have faith in them, will ya?"

" **ASTARTE PICARO!** RIOT GUN!" The brown-haired Yoshizawa twin called as her eyes turned purple.

" **With my utmost pleasure, dear!** "

Kasumi gave everyone enough time to either heal themselves or buff themselves as Sophie kept her in check.

_"Heat Riser for you!"_

" **YOUR INSOLENCE WILL NOT PREVAIL!** "

Apocalypse then unleashes the stored fog from its thorax, causing an eye sore for everyone in the battlefield and for the witnesses looking at their fight using the jumbotron.

_**Shibuya** _

"Shit! What's going on!?" Sae cursed at the very presence of the fog as Shadows ranging from Oni to Belial up to Fafnir began to spawn all over Shibuya.

"Damnit, those things!" Sojiro took a few steps back as Mishima raised the model gun.

"We stay here and die while the Phantom Thieves save us.... or we die while helping the Phantom Thieves win!?"

Iwai knew how reckless Mishima is, but he joined him and pulls out a model magnum revolver.

"I'm with the kid. Anyone else?"

Shinya tugs onto Kaoru's sleeve and asks for guns. Knowing his ass is gonna be handed by the people around him, Iwai gives Shinya two model pistols.

"If they're going to fight..." Sae grabs Makoto's revolver and takes aim. "So will I."

A few other civilians picked up the guns from the dead soldiers as they prep up for the worst.

"Togo-san..." Mishima looked at her.

"I know." Hifumi picks up Yukari's bow and her last 20 arrows.

"This is becoming a nightmare every second..." Hanaki can only hide between Shinichi and Sojiro at this rate.

"Nakaoka?" Takeishi, Ryuji's track team pal, looks at his friend.

"Sorry, man." He picks up Ryuji's shotgun. "If Sakamoto saved us from these things before, it's time we return the favor."

"My fellow citizens," Yoshida made his statement as he stepped forward to the Persona users in front of everyone. "it has been an honor serving you all."

"Kid, I hope you finish this quick...." Sojiro picks up Junpei's bat as the civilians and Shadows collide to a gruesome war.

_**The Obelisk** _

"Son of a bitch!" Ren cursed as he tries to wave off the fog. "I can't see a damn thing here!"

"We need a clear shot at these!"

Yu called out Rise for a thermal scan, but she shook her head in disbelief. "Sorry, Yu. The fog's too thick!"

"Damnit, what does this fog even do?" Yuki attempts to summon Messiah, but he does not come out. "What the hell?!"

"Hereward!" Akechi was surprised as well. "What the fuck is in this fog?!"

"I can't call Izanagi-no-Okami either!"

"I can't get Raoul as well!"

Shiho limps her way out of the fog and summons Nora to freeze the fog for a short while as Apocalypse took notice.

" **FOOLISH WOMAN.** "

"FIRE!"

Apocalypse then shot a shard from the remnants of Yaldabaoth's metal towards Shiho and impales her in the torso.

"SHIHO!" Sumire panicked.

"Go! I got this...." She spat blood as she called Nora once more.

" **My lady! Are you mad with that decision of yours!?** "

"I gotta help them win this. The fog will freeze and the vision is gonna be clear for the shots...."

Nora then unleashes Blizzard as Yu, Yuki, Ren, and Kasumi smash the frozen air, giving Akechi and Sumire a clear shot to the chest as their rockets blast on it. Sumire felt relieved as she noticed a hole created in the chest.

"SENPAI! WE DID IT!"

"What do you mean?"

She then pointed towards the hole as Shiho continued to freeze the air in pain. "We dented it!"

"Everyone, I'm detecting a strong energy source from the inside!" Rise gave them a notice, one which Kasumi could only guess right.

"Manahashi. That bastard's alive inside that thing!"

"One way to find out! Keep attacking him!"

The fog's effect began to wear off as Yuki calls upon Messiah for Agneyastra, Yu calls upon Izanagi-no-Okami for Cross Slash, Ren calls upon Raoul for Brave Blade, and Kasumi calling out **Loki Picaro** for a nerfed-up Laeveteinn.

"It's cracking!" Rise called out as she summons Kouzeon for the health check. "30,000! But he's forming a shield quickly!"

"Not if I have something to do about it!"

Shiho musters more strength against her state to freeze the armor from closing the hole.

"Someone get in there!" Rise announced.

_"Inside the demon?"_

"Yes, Sophie. Inside the demon!"

Ren looks at the group as he yanks out his grappling hook. "I'll go in there." But he is then stopped by Kasumi, who volunteers to go instead.

"This is my war, to begin with. Let me repay you all..." She looked at them with determination. "Deal with the bastard from the outside. I'll go in alone."

"No." Sumire pulled her arm. "I'm coming with you."

"Sumire..."

"Violet..."

"Sumi-"

"We came all this way now, right? I'm not gonna let you go alone anymore!"

"Sumire, please..."

Apocalypse prepares for an attack as the three main Wild Cards use their might to block the incoming hit.

"Whatever issues you have, resolve them now!" Yuki grunted as Messiah pushed the arms.

"Make the right judgment call, regardless of how things will end!" Yu spoke as his star began to glow while Izanagi-no-Okami blocks with his sword.

"Whatever happens, we'll stick with our end as we hope for you finish yours!" Ren grimaced as Raoul's wings are beginning to dent.

"HURRY IT UP!" Shiho cannot hold the ice much longer, leaving Kasumi no choice but to bring along Sumire.

"Fine, but once we get in... it's gonna be a dangerous fight with him alone against us teens."

"I'm willing to take that risk." Sumire reassures her as Morgana, Akechi, and Sophie pestered Apocalypse with their magic spells.

Ren then took the chance to breathe and approach Sumire. "Sumi... are you sure?"

"I am...." She cried a bit as she hugged Ren. "If I don't make it-"

"No... don't you dare say that!" Ren felt scared as Sumire went on.

"Please tell my family thank you. 'Thank you for loving me all this time. I'll say hi to our Kasumi.'"

"Sumire..." He can't help but kiss her passionately. If it were their last, he wasn't going to leave chance empty. Sumire wraps her arms around his neck until she pushes him away.

"Take care of the outside world for me, Senpai."

Kasumi then gives her one of the spear chains and looks at her faux twin with both concern and pride. "Ready, Violet?"

"Up and ready, Angel."

The two launch the chains onto one of the arms as it raises up for another attack. The twins took the chance to swing their way to the hole, where Kasumi catches Sumire before she could fall.

" **My queen! Your sister!** "

"Kasumiiii!"

"Gotcha!"

After pulling Sumire up, the radio messages from their team echoed into their ears.

_"You got this, ladies! Give 'em hell!"_

_"Sumire, we believe in you and Kasumi!"_

_"Take back the future, you two!"_

_"Find the core and bust him from the inside!"_

_"Kill that motherfucker with whatever you got!"_

_"Do it for everyone guys....."_

After saying her final words, Shiho drops her head as she breathed her last breath, succumbing from the wound she sustained. Koromaru alerted the group as Maruki XX crawls his way to her to close her eyes.

"May you find peace now, Suzui."

"Ren..." Morgana somberly called him as he glanced to Shiho's way.

"Oh no..." Yuki was devastated.

"Suzui..." Rise gasped in shock as Yu took a short glance and grimaced.

"Diamond...."

Akechi approached her corpse and slowly laid her down after pulling out the shard from her torso. "You may not have been one of the strongest people I've known, but I am honestly amazed at your strong will. You truly have an unbreakable spirit, Shiho Suzui."

Ren looks at the hole in Apocalypse's chest as he muttered. "Sumire... Kasumi... Stay safe in there."

**MINUTES BEFORE THE END OF THE WORLD: 15 minutes**  
ENEMY STATUS: CRITICALLY WOUNDED  
CASUALTIES: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Home stretch, here we come!
> 
> Also, sorry Shiho :( But she gave the group time to make their decision and recompose themselves with her ice attacks.
> 
> With the Yoshizawa twins inside Apocalypse, will they find their target inside and finish him off while the Wild Cards do their part before the time reaches zero?
> 
> Stay tuned for the final part of the battle: We Believe in Ourselves
> 
> P.S. Knowing that this fic is coming to an end (sad dog noises), I wanna know your thoughts on what my next story should be about. As hinted from the earlier chapters, the following pairings are available for the next stories:  
> \- SumiRen/RenSumi/Shusumi  
> \- RenAnn/Shuann  
> \- RenKoto/Shumako  
> -HaRen (not harem, aight?)/Shuharu  
> \- ShiRen/RenShi/ Shushiho
> 
> Will be glad for recommendations! Thanks in advance!


	51. We Believe in Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> After Kasumi awakens to the specialized Wild Card ability, the group deals major damage until a cheat from Apocalypse causes Shiho to sacrifice herself to keep the fight in their hands before the clock strikes midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter alert!
> 
> So... about Shiho's death scene... I kinda had it after rewatching Stardust Crusaders during my rest. So apologies for giving her the Kakyoin treatment. Also, this wasn't the only nod. There were a lot of Easter eggs in this story, from the prologue up to this chapter.
> 
> This is the last chapter for the Battle For Everyone's Souls triad. The next chapters will then focus on the aftermath and epilogues.
> 
> Let's get on with the final battle!

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Suzui residence  
Time: 2338 hours  
MINUTES BEFORE THE END OF THE WORLD: 22 minutes** _

_" **FOOLISH WOMAN!** "_

_"FIRE!"_

As the fog froze and gave Sophie the chance to regain recording (unintentionally), the sight of Shiho getting gutted by a huge piece of metal shocked the viewers as Yuri Suzui's heart dropped. The sight of her daughter getting hit fatally was the last thing she and her husband wanted to see.

_"SHIHO!"_

_"Go! I got this..."_

_" **My lady, are you mad with that decision of yours!?** "_

_"I gotta help them win this."_ They can focus their hearing on her words as the young, cheerful child whose life was ruined by a teacher is still willing to finish the fight against her health. _"The fog will freeze, and the vision will be clear for a good shot...."_

"Jiren..."

"I know, hon..."

Both Suzui adults teared up at Shiho's sacrifice to keep the battle in their favor. Hiro and Ayumi Amamiya look on at how determined Ren is in the fight.

"Hiro... will he be alright? The Suzuis are about to lose their-"

"Don't think of that! We're supposed to believe in them!"

_"SENPAI! WE DID IT!"_

Everyone's attention turned to Sumire, who began pointing to Ren the dent. The household went wild as Daisuke and Kana led the cheers.

"Let's fucking gooooooo!"

"Take 'em down, Ren!"

All eyes were glued to the TV as they began breaking the chest.

_"30,000! But he's forming a shield quickly..."_

"Hell no!"

"No damn way! That's cheating!"

_"Not if I have something to do about it. BLIZZARD!"_

"The ice blocked the shielding process!" Jiren felt the tension drop a bit as Shiho gave the Persona users another chance to strike back.

"Holy crap, Shiho...." Daisuke crunched his chips loudly as Kana banged the coffee table in front of them. "Just kill that thing already!"

After somewhat witnessing Ren and Sumire give one last kiss before the twins head inside, the camera stayed focused onto the twins while their teammates gave words of encouragement and support. All except...

"Wait a second... where's Suzui?" one of the watchers asked.

_"Ren!"_

_"Oh no..."_

_"Suzui..."_

_"Diamond..."_

Yuri Suzui fell on her knees after Sophie (still using the drone for movement) turned the camera to where Shiho was after she succumbed to her wounds. The Suzui household went quiet for a moment as sounds of crying echo onto the seemingly quiet neighborhood.

_**Location: The Obelisk  
** _ _**Time: 2345 hours** _

"RAOUL!"

"IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI!"

"MESSIAH!"

The three Wild Cards went on to continue the fight from the outside as Rise kept monitor on the Yoshizawa twins, who are traversing inside a bony territory.

 _"Shit, this gives me the creeps."_ Sumire spoke as Rise picked up their dialogue.

 _"And here we thought that giant cup asshole was worse...."_ Kasumi then compared Apocalypse to their Yaldabaoth.

"Rise! Any damage done?" Yu called her out as she checks the health bar.

"28,199!"

"Damnit, that shield is buffering our hits! Shiho's ice can only hold so much...." Ren growled as he summoned King Frost to extend the freeze.

"No shit! Hereward! Drop that bastard's stats!" Akechi howled as Hereward used Debilitate.

"Hey, Joker! Wanna switch Personas? I got an idea." Yu casually raised his hand for a high-five.

"Alright!" After connecting the high-five, Ren summons his new Moon arcana Persona. "Sandalphon!"

Yu then calls out the Persona he traded with Ren. "Kaguya Picaro!"

Both the brother of Metatron and the Sacred Tempest unleashed Shining Arrows onto the remaining eyes of Apocalypse, forcing it to retaliate with the Beta Blast from it's two-faced head.

"Incoming!"

Everyone nearly took the hit, but Sophie applied a party-wide Makakarn just in time to save them.

"Thanks, Sophie!" Ren gave the drone a thumbs up as Yuki calls out Caesar Picaro for Ziodyne to the head.

"Eat lightning, you bastard!"

Ren then gets a radio call from Kasumi.

_"Joker, we're deep in the heart of Apocalypse.... you're not gonna believe what I'm gonna say....."_

**_Location: Apocalypse's Core_ **

"You're kidding me, right?"

Sumire looked at the manifestation of evil in itself: Kenzo Manahashi XX, now a black entity with a red skeletal mask and golden clothing with what looks like Azatoth's tendrils now containing eyeballs.

"If the Apocalypse of the outside appearance looks hideously traumatizing, wait until you see the core itself."

_"How bad?"_

"Like, you're looking at a 10-day old turd inside a fresh toilet bowl as it is surrounded by a monarch butterfly and a scarab beetle."

_"Gross. Whatever he will throw at you, take him down harder!"_

As Kasumi returned back to Sumire, Manahashi XX took notice and began his diabolical arrogance.

" **Well, if it isn't the brunette slut and her redheaded sister...** "

Sumire raised her rapier at him. "Give it up! It's over!"

" **Over?** " His evil laugh was not even a sign that he'll be an easy foe to manipulate. " **We're just getting started!** "

Manahashi XX then summons the tendrils to distract Kasumi while he fights Sumire.

"Kasumi!"

"Watch yourself! I'll have to fight my way out of these wriggly shits!"

Sumire swiftly dodged a backhand from the tyrant as he began to loom over her with his actions.

" **It seems that you are not entirely hellbent on revenge like your dear twin here...** " he jeered.

"I may not be like her treading down the path of revenge, but I am not gonna allow her to continue this any further!"

Sumire manages to get a slash onto Manahashi XX's torso, but is mortified after he heals the wound in front of her.

" **Haven't you forgotten? We are nigh invincible to defeat!** " He taunted her as he charged onto Sumire, who narrowly evaded him.

"Kasumi, how the hell do you defeat this guy!?"

"H-How should I know? He's completely different compared to how I normally fight him!"

Manahashi XX laughed at the exchange. " **What's the matter? Scared?** "

Sumire then shifted her focus back to him, her legs trembling in fear. "N-N-No!"

"Sumire, don't show fear in front of him!" Kasumi choked as she slashed off the tendril from her neck.

" **Yes, _Sumire._ Do listen to your sister over there.**"

 _Crap. If I show fear, he'll surely defeat me and probably kill me in battle. But if I showed off too much fearlessness, he might use it as an advantage and take me down quickly..._ Sumire thought carefully as she continued walking backwards.

" **Sit still, child. It's time to put you sleep...** "

"Kamo Susano-o Picaro!"

Kasumi summons her Yusuke's second-tier Persona and unloads a Bufudyne spell between them.

" **You desire to perish before witnessing the world's end?** "

"Over my dead body, I'm letting you win this one!"

Kasumi then tosses a spear onto him as he catches it in mid-air. However, Kamo Susano-o Picaro took the time to freeze him in place for the girls to begin attacking him.

"I'm going for it!" Sumire tackles him with a knee strike to the back.

"Suck on this!" Kasumi uses the spear to propel herself to Manahasi XX for a straight jab to the face, cracking the skull mask in the process.

" **Ugh, you pests are beginning to piss me off.** " He then called upon the power of Izanami to his hands as a scythe spawned in his hands. " **I won't go easy on you brats now!** "

"Oh shit."

"Yep. Total shit."

Both girls spread out and make sure they have enough distance away from the scythe. Kasumi then calls Guinivere for Survivor's Guilt and switches her out immediately for Arsene Picaro, who noticed the special buff in her.

" **It seems this power has grown stronger than last time. Have you been dwelling in your thoughts once again?** "

"I'll explain later. EIGAON!"

Unfortunately, the scythe absorbed the Curse attack as Manahashi felt revitalized. "Ah, that felt good."

"Ella! Kougaon!" Not even Sumire's Bless attacks helped as it repelled back to her. "That didn't work?"

"Stay focused, Sumire!"

"I am!"

Manahashi then swings his scythe clockwise as Sumire gets slashed in the belly.

"Ack!"

"Sumire! Mercurius Picaro, heal her!"

" **Time to perish!** "

Kasumi distracts Manahashi by tossing her spear to him before he could slice Sumire while she is being healed.

"I'm right over here, motherfucker!"

" **Tch. Fine then...** "

Kasumi then readied herself for a grueling one-on-one fight until Sumire recovers.

**_The_ _Obelisk_ **

"Goddamnit to hell, we aren't doing shit to it!" Akechi snarled after Rise announced that Apocalypse recovered a slight amount of health.

"Damnit, what's going on in there?" Morgana pounced onto Rise's head.

"Get off me!" She shooed Morgana away before giving out the info. "I'm picking up thermal scans... Looks like they're in combat as well."

_"Shall I assist them?"_

"Not this time, Sophie. There aren't any tech we can link to transfer you there.... They're on their own."

"Shit... IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI!"

"Yu, what are you doing?" Ren asked as he tugged his sleeve.

"The girls are gonna get in more trouble if we delay further. We have to strike with all we got."

"Yu-senpai, it's pointless! We don't even know how their fight is going there. This is Manahashi we're talking about: a cheating scumbag like the fucking deity right in front of-AH!"

Rise cuts herself off as Apocalypse swings his blade and nearly killed Yu.

"We don't have time to argue! Let's just hit it with our strongest attacks!" Yuki ordered them as he called out Thanatos for Doors of Hades.

"Fine then. MAGATSU IZANAGI PICARO!" Yu summoned his rival's Persona, who has now become Picaro after Adachi died during the Kyoto Incident.

"Yoshitsune! Hassou Tobi!" Ren summoned the Tower Arcana and went for its signature attack.

"Kill him, Hereward!" Akechi called out for a Rebellion Blade.

_"Pandora! Megidolaon!"_

_**Apocalypse's Core** _

"Gah!"

Kasumi was sent flying after suffering a kick from Manahashi, who then went after Sumire after she fired a shot from her rifle.

" **I'm going to be very gentle... Don't worry...** "

"I don't think so..." Sumire fired to the ceiling as a few... wait, that doesn't look right.

"EW! IS THIS BLOOD!?"

Kasumi then heard Sumire's sudden shock and slices a part of the ground, where it began bleeding.

"Manahashi's the heart!"

" **About time you figured. What the hell was the point of staying in the chest of a god in the first place?** " He grunted in annoyance.

"God? GOD!? Don't fuck with me here." Kasumi's temper was rising, and before Sumire could try to land a strike...

"HRAAGH!"

Manahashi grabbed her arm, broke her rapier in half, and shoves the half with the handle onto her abdomen.

"SUMIRE!" She then summoned Hecate Picaro in a fit of rage. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Manahashi evades the flames as Sumire got back on her feet and removed the blade. "Diarahan!"

Ella heals her in time as Kasumi's rage goes wild. " **My dear, your faux twin....** "

"She's gone berserk..."

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" Kasumi yelled at Manahashi, who kept a distance as he calls upon Nyx's power.

" **Better figure out my weakness. And it certainly isn't fire.** "

Insulting her further, Manahashi unleashes Demonic Decree towards Kasumi, who accidentally had Guinivere in the middle of the switch and gets hit badly.

"Shit...."

"I got this!"

Sumire summons Ella and buffs up with Brave Step. She then calls her again for Vorpal Blade, which managed to give some damage to Manahashi.

" **Not bad. Figuring it out on your first strike back.** "

"I'm just lucky, I guess." Sumire obviously blurted out a lie for the sake of sounding badass as Manahashi charged at her with brute force.

"Eep!"

"Sumire!"

Sumire dodged on time, but sprains her ankle in the process. Before she could stand back up, Manahashi does a backhand attack and strikes her unconscious as she lands onto the semi-solid ground of the abomination's insides.

" **I summon thy power, Erebus...** "

"Guin..."

" **I know, my queen. I had the same idea as well... but can we really do it?** "

"We gotta try...."

Kasumi then stands up and pulls a sharp bone from the ground. She then carefully waits for the right moment to strike as she is recovering her vision from the attack earlier. Manahashi approaches the unconscious redhead and prepares to stomp on her head, leaving him open for Kasumi to throw the bone like a knife and graze the underside of his thigh.

" **Gah!** " He felt the pain as if it were poison and turned back to Kasumi, cancelling his stomp. " **You're that fucking persistent, you know that?** "

Kasumi then marched her way towards Manahashi, who kicks Sumire out of the way like a ragdoll.

" **You dare approach me? I admire your stupidity, Yoshizawa, but I expect you to begin going psychotic as soon as I was about to kill your twin.** "

"I won't be beating the living shit out of you if I don't approach you." Her eyes were deadly as her hands turned into fists.

" **Hmph. Very well. Come closer, if you dare.** " He flashed a grin as he approached her as well.

"I know you still have your Personas despite your link with the gods of chaos. Show me what you got without them."

The two then got ready for a fight.

_**The Obelisk** _

"We got 9 minutes before midnight!"

Rise's warning was met with utter chaos as Ren, Yu, and Yuki kept battling Apocalypse. Kouzeon was close to breaking as she finally gets charged up entirely.

"Alright, boys! Kouzeon is locked on!"

Ren then stopped her immediately. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Yu glanced at him while Yuki dropped to his knees.

"Yeah, what's the hold-up?"

Ren then rushed back to where his crucifix was. "Fire at the machine, not the monster!"

"Are you nuts, Joker!?" Akechi protested. "We fought our asses to save you, and now you want us to charge the very machine that nearly murdered you and Narukami!?"

Yu then carefully listened to Ren's idea as Yuki summoned Principality for Tetraja on everyone.

"This thing is what awakened it, right? Why not we use it to send it back to where it came AND seal the worlds off for good?"

"He's right." Morgana then joined the debate. "If this thing was manifested by absorbing your power and be finished with the power of Manahashi, then maybe we can reverse it as we use the energy there to defeat it for good?"

"But that's suicide!" Yuki objected.

"As if your sacrifice wasn't suicidal."

"There's a difference between sacrifice and suicide, Akechi!" Yu barked at him. "It may be suicide, but it should work."

"10% survival rate, huh?" Ren then remembered the chances of surviving a prolonged surge from the machine. "What do you think, Narukami?"

Yu carefully looked at Rise, then the machine, and then Ren. "If it means finally being able to grow in a world free from this, then I will be honored to do so."

Suddenly, Yu's star glowed brightly before fading away.

"Did I.... Did I just make a wish?"

"It may have been indirect, but who knows?"

Yu then stood at his spot as he revved up Red Queen. "Alright, let's do this!"

Ren then smirked his signature Joker smirk. "Come on, Rise... IT'S SHOWTIME!"

Rise then commands Kouzeon to send the machine into override, where it turns back on (and attracting Apocalypse, much to their dismay) as Sophie uses Pandora to buff up Akechi, Koromaru, and Morgana to assist Yuki in the fight. Although Ren and Yu endure once again the pain of getting hit by the Sacrificial Lamb's power, it's the best bet they got while the inside fighting occurred.

_**Apocalypse's Core** _

"Fuck!"

Kasumi took a jab to the face from Manahashi as he uses the power of Nyx to increase his strength.

" **You did say no Personas.** "

"Yeah, but that also meant asking for these motherfuckers to help you..." She growled.

" **I'm afraid you're too weak to even stop me, the heart of this monstrosity's power.** " He bragged as he kicked her abdomen as she stood up. " **Not only can you foolishly bring the redhead into a nigh impossible battle, but you've also failed to realize how much of a bigger fool you are by opposing your fate even after losing everyone.** "

Kasumi sheds a few tears, but shakes them off as she stood up one more time.

" **I guess I'm afraid but to gut you entirely now.** " Manahashi bluntly said as he began dashing to her. But before he could get closer, lightning came out of nowhere and gave him temporary shock before ice enveloped him. " **WHAT!?** "

Saiten Teisei Picaro and Kamo Susano-o Picaro then appeared in front of him as Kasumi cracked her knuckles.

"You think you can get away with everything?"

" **Impossible!** "

She then recalls both Personas and summons Mercurius Picaro to heal Sumire up before she engaged in fisticuffs once more.

"If you're gonna be cheating your way to victory, then I guess-" She jabbed him in the face, completely breaking the mask and revealing the only thing not black: his face. "I will have to fight fire with fire!"

Manahashi breaks out of the ice and attempts to fight back only for Kasumi to swiftly dodge and summon Hecate Picaro and Anat Picaro for a powerful mixed attack of Fire and Nuclear spells. Soon after the attacks made their mark, both combatants heard a snap.

"What the f-"

" **No!** "

Kasumi then turned to Sumire, who breaks a bone off the ground and dashes her way to where Manahashi stationed himself before the fighting began as she began severing the tendrils.

"Go get him, Kasumi!"

" **Why you lit-** "

Kasumi uses her spear chain to put Manahashi on a choke hold until he pulls her down to his front and attempts to stomp on her. Sumire was right on cue as she began firing her rifle at him, giving Kasumi time to slash his ankles and roll out.

"Prometheus Picaro, mind if ya give this fight some beats?"

_" **Now we're talking, Angel!** "_

Prometheus Picaro then blared from him an intense mix of violin orchestra and rock music as both girls then made their moves and attack him simultaneously.

_It's time to unveil the hype y'all been waiting for_

_It's time to bring an end to question of who will win?_

_It's us!_

Kasumi calls out Guinivere for a Kougaon spell while Sumire rolled out of Manahashi's attacks and summons Ella for Vorpal Blade.

"We're not going to let this world become a wasteland! We're taking it back!"

"For our future and the best of both worlds, WE. WILL. WIN!"

"Show him the light, Guin!"

"Ella! Punish him!"

_I used to have bad feeling_

_Premonition of falling short_

_Now I have no fear since we're here_

_To fight it together!_

Meanwhile, Yu and Ren uses their power and begins fighting Apocalypse under the Sacrificial Lamb's draining.

"Phoenix! Cosmic Flare!" Ren summoned his Faith Arcana.

"Kaguya Picaro! Shining Arrows!" Yu summoned his Aeon Arcana.

The damage was now stronger than ever.

" **WHAT!? HOW CAN MERE MORTALS LIKE YOU GIVE SO MUCH DAMAGE!?** "

"From 20,451 to 10,991! Holy shit!" Rise's eyes widened with astonishment.

"Sophie! Help Rise out in assisting Joker and Narukami!"

_"On it!"_

_I believe we can fly up in the sky_

_One day we may just be able to touch down on a star_

_Off the road we have to go_

_The roadless path we shall proceed until the end of our roles_

_There's no turning back for us coz we will never give up!_

Back inside, Kasumi slashes Manahashi's leg again while Sumire bashes his head with the rifle. Growing irritated, he summons Nyx's power again and increases his defenses.

"Not on my watch!" Sumire then summons Ella for Debilitate onto Manahashi, lowering his defenses while Kasumi charges up with Survivor's Guilt.

"Mehehehehahahahahaha!" Kasumi laughed insanely, which may have gotten Sumire scared a bit. "Come here, asshole!"

A flurry of slashes then weakened Manahashi as he tried resorting to the tendrils for help. Unfortunately, the tendrils were weak to gunfire as Sumire skeet shot them outta the way before they could assist him.

"Loki Picaro! Astarte Picaro! Give him hell!"

Manahashi switched Nyx's power with Izanami's as he took Laeveteinn and One-shot Kill heavily to avoid critical hits.

"Kasumi?"

"Sorry. Was under the effects of-"

Sumire hugged her quickly before looking at her with determined eyes. "Let's end this quickly."

Kasumi raised her spear as Sumire raised her gun at Manahashi as if they here performing a Hold Up.

_I thought that I told you I'm not a robot, no_

_I thought I told you I'm not a phantom_

_I'm in your face_

"WE GOT 4 MINUTES!"

"Shit!"

"Messiah! Orotario!"

Yuki then gave some health back to Ren and Yu as they continue using their Personas against Apocalypse, whose health is drastically decreasing due to Manahashi's usage of power against the Yoshizawa twins.

"Magatsu Izanagi Picaro!"

"Ananta!"

Summoning the Jester Arcana and the Councillor Arcana, Yu and Ren gave more of what they got towards the creature.

_It's time to show everything we got_

_To find a way out of this fake mirage_

_Our life is happening in front of you right now_

_It's time to seize it!_

Rise feels Kouzeon weakening and gets a short rest as Sophie takes over to provide the support for Ren and Yu.

_"Heat Riser for you two! Marakukaja for everyone!"_

"Thanks, Sophie!" Morgana thanked her on behalf of the fighting group as Hereward, Diego, Cerberus, and Pandora continued pouring on their attacks.

_I believe we can fly up in the sky_

_One day we may just be able to touch down on a star_

_Off the road we have to go_

_The roadless path we shall proceed until the end of our roles_

_There's no turning back for us coz we will never give up!_

Kasumi and Sumire then assault Manahashi with their Bless Personas until Kasumi uses her latest trick.

"Guin, why not you and Arsene have a dance?"

" **With pleasure, my dear.** "

Arsene Picaro appears and offers his hand to Guinivere. " **Shall we dance?** "

The gentleman thief and the queen of Camelot danced their way to attack Manahashi with a mix of Curse and Bless attacks, then their strongest Physical attacks while Sumire fires at his knees.

" **THAT'S IT!** " He boiled with fury and unleashes the same shockwave that prevented everyone from using their Personas earlier. However, this attack was now specific to the twins.

"Wha- Ella!"

Ella did not come out, putting a shock on Sumire's face as she gets kicked again.

"You bastard!" Kasumi missed her lunge as he throws her to where Sumire is.

In the outer world, Apocalypse uses the Beta Strike (laser strikes), Gamma Clap (arms), Alpha Roar (main head), and Omega Blast (torso mouth) to force the Persona users down as the impact caused a slight anomaly and electrocutes Yu and Ren in the machine.

"What's going on in there!?" Yu growled as he felt the pain of the shock lingering in him.

"They're probably pissing him off!" Ren began to feel his vision get blurry. "They better hurry!"

Yu then sticks his sword to the ground and makes his stand. "Then we better make use of our last power, if we wanna win with a bang."

Ren smirked and pulls out the Crimson Deagle. "You read my mind."

Sumire then recovers cautiously as she sees Kasumi trying to recover and helps her out. Both twins now realize that none of them is wearing the ribbon.

"Your hair..."

"I know."

The two then look back at Manahashi, who has already weakened and attempts to use his station to recharge.

_It's our turn to get back_

_To grab the future which we fully believe_

_And it's not given to us_

_It's earned_

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sumire then thought of something.

"I hope I am." Kasumi then gave Sumire the second spear.

Both girls then prepped themselves for the offensive. Kasumi removes her right glove and offers her hand to Sumire, who removes her left glove.

"Together?"

"Together."

"Let's dance!"

Both of them rush to Manahashi as he delays his regeneration. " **Fine then.** "

_And_ _I believe we can fly up in the sky_

_One day we may just be able to touch down on a star_

_Off the road we have to go_

_The roadless path we shall proceed until the end of our roles_

_There's no turning back for us because you know that_

_I believe we can fly up in the sky_

_One day we may just be able to touch down on a star_

_Off the road we have to go_

_The roadless path we shall proceed until the end of our roles_

_There's no turning back for us coz we will never give up!_

With enough boldness and grace, the combination of Kasumi and Sumire Yoshizawa began to overwhelm Manahashi before he had the chance to strike back. The twins split up and began slashing him in a similar fashion to Dances with Thieves, forcing the black body to bleed out.

Apocalypse began to freeze in immobility as Morgana made note of it.

"Huh!? He stopped moving!"

Ren and Yu only smirked with pride as Rise then informed them of what Kouzeon detected.

"Kasumi and Sumire are overwhelming Manahashi. His control with the gods seem to have been cut off!"

"How many more minutes, Rise?"

"NINETY SECONDS!"

Ren radioed Sumire and Kasumi immediately. "Girls, get out of there now. We're gonna pull the big guns!"

Kasumi and Sumire heard his warning as they finished their dance. Sumire grabs her rifle and fires at one of the eyeballs, giving them a new escape route.

"Let's give him one more swing." Kasumi offered, to which Sumire agrees.

" **No.... Have mercy...** "

"Not a chance." Kasumi performs a backflip kick on Manahashi, smacking his jaw as Sumire jumped over Kasumi with her rifle locked onto Manahashi as she nearly empties the entire chamber while Kasumi slashes his chest with the letter Y. Sumire bashed his head one more time with the rifle and slides under him as Kasumi latches her spear onto the frozen arm of the outer shell.

"Let's do this!"

Kasumi yanks Manahashi with the other spear and jumps out while Sumire raises the gun straight to his now-exposed chest and lands a clean shot.

"Begone!"

After firing, Sumire drops the rifle and jumps out for Kasumi to catch her.

Seeing the girls finally out of the monster, Ren, Yu, and Yuki then unleashed their ultimate attacks.

" **MESSIAH!** **I banish you all with the SEAL OF LIFE!** "

" **IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI!** **Behold, the MYRIAD OF TRUTHS!** "

" **SATANAEL!** **Begone and repent with the SINFUL SHELL!** "

The three Wild Cards' attacks merged together to form the **BARRAGE** **of HOPE** and then split up to pierce the head, chest, and torso (which was diagonally close to the thorax). Apocalypse then falls and fades into dust as Kasumi and Sumire land back to the Obelisk safely.

"WOO-HOO!" Rise cheered. "That was the most clutch I've ever seen!"

Ren and Yu panted heavily as they then noticed the machine has fried itself to decommission.

"Welp, that's that."

"Not yet... Raoul!"

No response.

Rise attempted to summon Kouzeon, but was convinced enough as Morgana has returned to his stray cat form.

"I guess we did it, huh?"

"Senpaiiii!"

Sumire rushes towards Ren and showers him with kisses. Rise casually walked to Yu and kisses him deeply. Yuki and Akechi shook hands proudly while Koromaru licked Mitsuru's face to wake her up.

"What did I miss?" She drowsily asked.

"We did it, Mitsuru-san." Yuki helped her up while Akechi went for Maruki XX.

"You see that, Doctor of the other world? We did it."

"I know...." Maruki XX looked at his watch. " One minute after midnight."

"Rise.. how much time we had left in that fight anyway?"

"One second on the dot." She beamed.

Meanwhile, Kasumi looked at the full moon in the sky as she teared up. _It's finally over... I did it, everyone... Now it's time for Yu Narukami and I to wish our worlds back._

Little did Kasumi know, Yu's wish was already granted. And her ears then perked the moment Sumire and Rise screamed.

"REN!"

"YU!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BONUS ART: The Yoshizawa twins vs. Kenzo Manahashi XX inside Apocalypse's heart**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I belieeeeeve we can fly up in the sky!
> 
> Seriously, I love the song. If I were to say my favorite Persona songs.... they're mostly from Persona 5/Royal. I have a few favorite gems from the P3 and P4 OSTs, though P5 gets my jam a lot.
> 
> We finally wrapped up the Battle for Everyone's Souls triad chapter! But this arc of the story isn't over yet!
> 
> With Apocalypse now defeated and the world is saved, what happened to Ren and Yu? And how will Kasumi XX react when she finds out that she has the last wishing star?
> 
> The next chapter will explain why and what will happen next. Stay tuned!


	52. The Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Kasumi XX and Sumire X go head-to-head against Manahashi XX, who is revealed to be heart of Apocalypse itself while Ren and the others go against the main body.
> 
> After Apocalypse was defeated, the world cheered. But not for long....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's shakin', y'all? Double upload time!
> 
> I am going to apologize in advance for what will be happening in this story.
> 
> A few days more, and my right hand is back in action for faster typing!
> 
> Edit: I changed the title coz the previous title didn't look sound for the content.
> 
> Let's begin.

_**March 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya  
Time: 2358 hours** _

"Crap!"

Mishima raised his hands to shield himself from an Orthrus' jaws when suddenly felt it to be lighter.

"H-Huh?"

The Orthrus in front of him suddenly faded away as well as the other Shadows around them.

"Son of a b-" Iwai looked in shock and awe as the Fafnir pair he and a few civilians fought disappeared before them.

"What the heck?" Sojiro, who was defending Akane and Shinya, felt relieved after the Oni he faced turned into dust.

"Sakura-san, what's happening?" Sae runs back to them after the Belial she faced vanished.

"I... I think those kids-"

_"NINETY SECONDS!"_

The drone's recording resumed its link to the Shibuya jumbotron as the surviving civilians look at what's happening. The eyeball was destroyed by Sumire, who remains while Kasumi jumps ahead. After firing at Manahashi, she jumps out and is caught by Kasumi as Yuki, Yu, and Ren then summoned their Personas.

"Guys!" Hifumi pointed out as the three Ultimate Personas summon out of their masters with Satanael being the largest and is more notable against the recording. In a blink of an eye, the deity known as Apocalypse has vanished.

"They did it!" Mishima roared as the crowd went wild.

Sojiro, Akane, and Sae hugged each other as Shinya fires the bullets in the sky until he can only feel clicking.

"It's over, Hanaki..." Shinichi hugged his wife as the drone focuses on Sumire and Kasumi reuniting with everyone. The camera panned towards the side and caught the attention of a lot of people, including the police and Sae herself.

_It's Goro Akechi._

_No way! He IS alive after all this time!"_

_Didn't he kill people years ago?_

_I wonder if this is his way of apologizing._

_Save the world? Yes. But the law says otherwise._

"Unbelievable." Sae can't help but grin at Akechi's contribution.

_**Nayami** _

"SO FUCKING AWESOME!" Both Daisuke and Kana yelled as the Suzui household celebrated.

"He did it! Our son did it!" Ayumi hugged Hiro and cried as he approached Shiho's parents.

"Jiren... Yuri... I know I shouldn't be saying something like this, but they wouldn't have won if it wasn't for your daughter."

"I know." Yuri wiped off her tears. "I feel proud of how strong she has become...."

_**New York** _

"This was the latest footage in Tokyo where three giant figures were summoned out of nowhere and killed the abomination in front of them and stopped the worldwide chaos at the same time."

Kurama and Daisy Takamaki felt relieved after hearing from the news that the world was saved.

"I wish Ann dated someone like that guy with the magician outfit. He'd be a great man for her."

"Daisy... I want to agree, but she's gone from us now...."

The world was in sudden shock after the footage shifted to Ren and Yu collapsing.

_**Location: Shibuya Continental (formerly the Obelisk)  
** _ _**Time: 0002 hours** _

"REN!"

"YU!"

All of a sudden, Ren and Yu collapse to the ground as their respective girlfriends propped them up to their laps.

"Senpai, please stay with me!" Sumire began to panic and shook him awake for a bit.

"Yu, honey, stay awake..." Rise frantically checked him until she reached the pulse. "Slow pulses?!"

"They're dying!" Morgana's words were not helpful for the current situation.

"Not helping, Morgana-senpai!"

Sumire then lifted Ren's shirt to find any wounds, but is unsure whether to feel relieved or scared at the lack of visible injuries.

"Sophie, can you still summon your Persona?"

_"I can, but only as a projection. I cannot do magic spells or anything anymore."_

"Damnit!"

Kasumi watched them as she approached them cautiously.

"Akechi-san! Find some first aid in the meantime!" Rise yelled in fear.

"Wait!" Akechi then heads downstairs to find a medkit while Sophie scans them.

_"They fought against Apocalypse while using the Sacrificial Lamb. The machine's extraction power, as well as its placement and current state before they reused it, caused their power to be drained at the same time they called in their last Personas."_

Yuki then had to address the elephant in the room (a.k.a. him), "Wait, then why am I still alive? I just used the Seal of Life! I should be dead!"

Yu then answered Yuki. "Maybe... maybe this whole event gave you a second chance in life or something..."

"If this second chance involves too many dead friends, then I won't accept it!"

Sumire ignored their argument and began to brush her exposed hand onto Ren's hair as he pales up.

"S-S-Senpai..."

"Sumi..."

"We did it, right?"

"We did."

"But why is this happening?"

Her tears fell onto his cheek as he removes his left glove to wipe them off her eyes. "It was a gambit we had to use, Sumi. I know we had to kill Apocalypse, but I don't want the Shadow world to return here anymore."

"But that was reckless! Using the very machine that was about to kill you..."

He stayed quiet as she lashed at him for making the call. He can't help but know that Sumire is clearly the more emotionally devastated one between her and Rise, as of the moment.

"Sumire... do you remember the time I tried to flirt with you back when you tried to be Kasumi?"

Sumire can't help but let out a weak laugh. "I do. You were so bold to say stuff like that."

"Well..." he coughed a bit. "I already fell for you since the clean-up. Getting downright rejected at first was painful, you know?"

"Senpai, are you trying to cheer me up at a time like this?"

Her tone was a mix of emotions, but Ren knew what was the dominant tone.

"I am. I hope it's working..."

Sumire kisses his forehead and gently caresses his face. "You kinda are trying to cheer me up, even if we both know y-"

"Wait. I know you aren't happy with this...."

"But it was for the sake of saving the world." Both spoke in unison as they chuckled while blushing.

"Yu..."

"Rise... how are you feeling now?"

Rise shook her head furiously. "I should be the one to ask you that."

"Come on," he made a fake pout, "I just wanna know what you're feeling."

Rise sighed deeply. "I feel.... I don't know. I want to celebrate our victory and honor our friends, but we can't do it without. My senpai. My closest confidant. My boyfriend. My-"

Yu cuts her off from her speech as he inserted one word that caught her flustered. "Husband."

"Wh-Wh-What?"

Yu carefully reaches for his pocket, hoping that the very thing he reserved was still there after his clothes changed before the battle. He pulls out a small ring with a sapphire gem.

"Rise... I know I don't have much time left here, whether we like it or not, but I just wanna ask if-"

"YES!" Rise kisses him deeply as she began to tear up, again with mixed emotions. "You also forgot to remove the price tag."

Yu notices the small white paper hanging by the ring. _Damnit, Yosuke._ Rise just laughed off her discovery as she places her hand on his chest.

"Please do. I wouldn't have it any other way..."

Morgana then decided to try to make things lighten up as he volunteers to be the priest.

"Cats can't be priests." Rise dejected.

"True, but that's why we worship them as gods." Yu blurted out, making Morgana's ego a little higher.

"Hehe, so I still get to make you two wed with my blessing."

"Shut up." Both lovers giggled in unison before Yu coughed out blood.

Meanwhile, Kasumi felt her blood run cold in her body as she observed them.

"What are they doing? Their lovers are dying because of the Sacrificial Lamb... because of Manahashi... because of me... be-be-because..."

Her guilt began to weigh in on her shoulders once more as her thoughts began to darken.

"Nononononono... this can't happen again. I can't bear to hold more dead in my hands."

Suddenly, she felt a light bulb flash on her head. She pulls out the Wishing Star and muttered under breath.

"Please, Narukami-san, look here. You should use your Wishing Star now....."

"Woof."

She turned around and looked at Koromaru, who suddenly slowed down after being hyperactive earlier in waking Mitsuru up and holding their ground in the fight. Knowing what this means for Koromaru, she pats the floor next to her to let him settle down. After Koromaru laid down on the ground, she ruffled with his fur.

"Who's a good boy?"

"Woof."

"You're not a good boy."

"Woof?"

"You're the best boy."

"Woof."

She carefully brushes his fur until she felt his breathing stop. She cried quietly as she looked at Koromaru, who passed away peacefully. She continued looking at Yu and Rise, hoping he would pull out his star.

Ren noticed Kasumi next to Koromaru and asked Sumire.

"What's up with Kasumi?"

She glances at her and replied, "Too many good friends died for us to win, Ren. She probably has PTSD about it, like how I had when our Kasumi died."

Ren frowned. "Sumire, don't tell me you still have it until now."

"I still do. But only during a sudden panic attack."

Ren felt guiltyat what she said. He was the closest she could call a friend, and they're more than friends. Other than her parents, he knows how she's struggling and coping with the cruel reality of life.

"I'm sorry."

"Ren-senpai?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you a lot ever since we became a couple. I know you wouldn't open up your problems unless I'm around you, so I had my worries on how you're handling yourself."

Sumire teared up as he continued.

"I... I don't know how many minutes I have left before I pass away. And to think you were the one who told me to tell your parents a lengthy thank-you message."

"Not that lengthy, you know."

Ren began to give a light smile. "Of course, it will be lengthy. I have to match your stuttering tendencies and force myself to blush and cry."

Sumire wanted to feel offended, but instead turned red and slapped his shoulder. "Senpai, you're so mean!"

"Yeah." His laughter faded. "But that's why you fell for me in the first place."

Sumire then saw the star in Kasumi's hand, reminding her of Yu's wishing star.

"Senpai, we can still save you. We have Kasumi's wishing star, and Yu-san's wishing star!"

Ren, Rise, and Yu stayed quiet while Morgana sulked down.

"What's wrong?"

Rise was about to speak, but Yuki answered for her instead.

"Uh, well... you see.... he already used it."

"WHAT?! WHEN? WHY? HOW?!"

Kasumi's outburst made the air around them tense. Yuki continued answering.

"It glowed while we were fighting. Then it just faded into dust and blew away before we did our ultimate attack."

Kasumi then looked broken and stared at Yu. "What was your wish, Narukami-san?"

Knowing that he might have crushed some hope in Kasumi, he honestly replied to her.

"A world where we won't be fighting any more Shadows or have encounters with the the Shadow World or Metaverse. I made that wish not because I don't want to fight them anymore, but because we have to stop this war once and for all as we prevent more innocent souls from mass chaos. We can't endanger our lives to these events forever, and that goes for the people we protect and love who are not capable of what we can do. With whatever hope you had before I revealed my answer to you.... I'm sorry for crushing it."

Yuki took the time to remain quiet and ask Sophie to get whatever info is in the Kirijo Database for him to read. Mitsuru stays by a corner and keeps quiet as her guilt built up further.

Yu's eyes began to twitch as Rise continued crying.

"Rise... I know I wanna repeat saying this again and again and again..."

Rise gripped hand tight as she waits for his words.

"But no matter what happens, may it be for better or for worse... I'll love you no matter what. Always and forever."

Rise hung her head and cried more. Yu shushes her to keep her calm and strong.

"It's okay, Rise.... I know you'll be strong without me."

Rise then remembered that they were messing around in bed for quite some time now. "What if I find out I'm pregnant a few weeks from now? How will-"

"If, Rise. The emphasis is 'if you get pregnant'. We may have been fooling around, but I'm certain that even if you do... you'll be the best mom any kid would have."

"Yu... you're not making this any better..."

"I know..." he trailed off before speaking again. "But do know that I don't regret doing this."

He caresses her hand, now having an engagement ring on the finger.

"You know how the wedding vow says 'Till death do us part'?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll still look after you when I'm gone......."

Rise then sucked up and told him. "I love you, Yu Narukami. I'm proud to be called yours, and I will be more proud to carry your surname to my bloodline."

Yu smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Senpai? Are you feeling tired?"

Ren felt the sadness in her tone. "A little more time, please?"

Sumire bit her lip until it bled.

"Sumi, you never fail to impress me. I'll never regret the day I saved you from that sleazebag before the clean-up. I'll never regret the day that you and I talked after you got depressed back in the Summer Festival two years ago. I'll never regret that night where I failed to reach your hand for the dance..."

"Until Ryuji-senpai kicked your butt for it." She giggled against her tears.

Ren chuckled. "Yeah. It still hurts, though. For a broken leg, he sure knows how to break stuff with it."

Sumire can't help but laugh as she kissed his lips.

"Anything else you don't regret?"

"The New Years date, you being safe from Yaldabaoth's wrath, you winning the championships before you saved me back in prom night.... I have a lot of things I will never regret about you. But the most important moment I won't regret was saving you from killing yourself entirely. If you stayed as your sister forever, then the love I already had for you would have died as well."

He felt his other glove removed as Sumire removed her own as well. Their fingers intertwined as Sumire looks at him one more time.

"You can rest now, Senpai. We'll get through this... because in pain, we have to grow."

"Heh... you sound like Maruki."

"I love you, Ren Amamiya. Always and forever."

"I love you too, Sumire Yoshizawa. Always and forever."

"Say hi to Kasumi for me, okay?"

With that, Ren closed his eyes as he and Narukami stopped breathing. Crying followed after as Sumire and Rise lets out all their sadness.

_**Shibuya** _

"Amamiya..." Mishima's mouth gaped open.

"Amamiya-san..." Shinya looked in shock.

"Kid... not you too..." Sojiro removed his glasses and cried.

"Ren-kun... you truly are a brave soul. I-I'm just glad I met you and saved me..." Sae teared up as well.

Yoshida observed the recording as he made his personal eulogy for Ren. "Amamiya, you and I have been comrades together since you stepped up and helped me regain my confidence as a person, not as a politician. No words can help me express how I feel now, but I can only give a few help for your beloved right now as she suffers the loss as much as everyone behind me is. Thank you, my fellow ally, and may you oversee us in heaven."

Shinichi and Hanaki saw the raw emotion their daughter showed and hugged each other. Knowing their daughter is once again in pain, they wept along.

Iwai removed his hat. "WE should be grateful now, Ren."

Chihaya then looked at her cards to see if the fate can be overturned. "Oh no...."

Mishima overheard her disappointment. "He's not coming back by any chance, is he?"

"I'm sorry, Mishima-kun. I'm afraid not."

Hifumi wiped her tears off. "You were the bravest man I've ever met. I can feel your lover's pain resounding around us as your death impacted the entire world for it."

Ohya didn't even bother to look further. "Damnit.... I should stay strong for the kid... but..."

Kawakami gritted her teeth as she wept. "Ren-san.... why?"

_**Yongen-Jaya** _

"No...." Takemi expressed a crestfallen expression as she witnessed Ren and Yu die. "I know you're reckless and crazy, but I didn't know that would be enough to save us all."

Shibusawa, still seated across Maruki X's corpse, muttered a prayer and looks at his dead best friend.

"Hey, man. You'd be real proud of Amamiya if you were alive now..." He then pulls out his phone and calls Rumi.

"I guess she has the right to know this as well..."

_**Nayami** _

Ayumi Amamiya joins Yuri Suzui in crying as the viewers in the Suzui household were in a catatonic silence after witnessing Ren die in Sumire's arms.

"Ren...." Kana cried.

"Dude... I can't believe it..." Daisuke hung his head in sadness.

Jiren Suzui and Hiro Amamiya then went out for a walk as they reflected on their children's actions.

_**Inaba** _

"No! Yu-kun!"

Nanako and Ebihara were shocked after seeing Yu die. Kou and Daisuke attempted to console Dojima, but backed off after he slammed his fist to the table while holding his tears.

"Goddamnit, Yu.... why did you have to go now?"

"B-B-Big Bro...." Nanako whispered to herself as she continued crying.

_**New York** _

New Yorkers lit up Times Square with red and white lights as the news of Ren and Yu's demise reached their area now. The Takamakis joined in as they look at the sky.

"For what it's worth, Kurama..." Daisy spoke up. "Ann did the best course of action in becoming friends with him."

"Agreed." He hung his head low. "We should prepare for our trip to Tokyo. It's time to lay our daughter to rest now."

_**Shibuya** **Continental**_

Kasumi stared with horror as she witnessed Ren and Yu perish, with Ren's death giving her a traumatic flashback. She then suddenly enters a trance as she lets the tears flow.

"It's my fault.... it's all my fault....."

Unbeknownst to everyone, a limping body climbs up from one of the damaged areas of the building.

"Nggghhh.... Grrrrr....."

The body is then revealed to be Kenzo Manahashi XX, who somewhat survived the Barrage of Hope and is reverted to normal. He cannot summon Personas anymore, but still has his Colt Anaconda revolver and takes aim at Kasumi's head.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You....shall.... p-p-p-p-perish......"

With his hands shaking, it took Sumire one second to notice the figure behind her. She immediately placed down Ren's head and dashes towards Kasumi, with the drone following her movement.

"KASUMI!"

She tackles her out of the way as Manahashi fired. Akechi returned with the medkit and witnessed the attack as he pulls out his VP70 and unloads onto his head.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The amount of bullets were enough to drop him dead for good. However, Akechi turned his sight to the Yoshizawa twins, who are now in a critical state.

"Oh no....."

Kasumi snaps back to reality as she sees Sumire lying on the ground bleeding.

"NO! Sumire!"

She pulls her up and reveals that Manahashi's bullet pierced through her back and exited out of her lung.

"Sumire! Sumire! Stay with me!"

Sumire can only help but smile as she coughed out blood. "I returned the favor now, right?"

"Wha-What do you mean?"

Sumire sheds a few more tears before uttering her last words.

"Take care of Mom and Dad for me, Sumi. Be the best sister for me...."

In front of Kasumi now is the same pair of lifeless eyes from the same soul that broke her forever. Her severely damaged life began with her Sumire's death, and it ended with the Earth X Sumire's death.

"No..... Sumire...." She cradled her body as she cried further.

Yuki, Mitsuru, Rise, Morgana, and Maruki XX watched in both shock and sadness. Akechi approached Manahashi XX's corpse and kicks it down to the concrete road of Shibuya, much to the delight of Shido. (Even though the real Manahashi was killed already.)

"Kasumi-chan..."

"Angel..."

"Yoshizawa..."

Akechi noticed the drone and opts to shoot it, but couldn't bring himself to do so and drops the gun.

_**Shibuya** _

"Just when things couldn't get worse..." Sojiro lamented as everyone's attention went to the cries of Shinichi and Hanaki Yoshizawa, who have lost their surviving daughter.

"Why..... why must God be cruel to us?" Hanaki cried out as Shinichi chided her.

"Don't blame God for this, Hanaki.... K-Kasumi saved Sumire years ago..... and now our Sumire saved the other Kasumi...."

Akane approached them and gave them a small hug. Shinichi notices Sojiro and Sae walk towards them.

"You too, huh?"

The LeBlanc barista and the defense attorney nodded and began consoling the couple.

_**Tokyo Maximum Correctional** _

"Looks like the job is done." Shido grunted as he witness Akechi's brutal retaliation. "Ruthless as ever, Goro."

"To think that the Detective Prince was the guy doing our requests and shit..." Kaneshiro blabbered.

"What's done is done. Though I am saddened with their deaths, Manahashi's isn't one to be remorseful about."

Shido then sat back to his seat as the other three targets watched.

_**Shibuya Continental** _

Kasumi kept crying and repeating that it's her fault, even warding off Morgana's attempt to console her. Suddenly, she hears silence.

"What?! You all suddenly don't want to h- Huh?"

Everyone froze. Morgana was about to leap at her but stopped. Yuki approached forward and points at what-or rather, who- is behind her.

"Hello, child of the second universe."

"Are you... Mister Philemon?"

"Hi, Big Sis!"

"Jose!"

Philemon chuckled in amusement. "So you have met my young apprentice."

"Wait, what? Wait a minute, who the hell is this guy?" Morgana was perplexed as he shifted his gaze back and forth.

"Relax, dear child of Igor's mind. We are only here for a short notice." Philemon then turns to Kasumi. "You have done well in defeating a tough adversary and preventing another catastrophe which may have resulted in mass destruction."

Yuki was then the focus. "Great Seal who has blocked off Erebus and Nyx. It is now good to see you once again in the flesh."

"Uh, hi to you too. I guess."

"I am deeply sorry for the tragedy that you all had to face."

"Are you fucking sure you're sorry?" Akechi growled. "Because if you are, then you wouldn't show up after the recent death."

"Now, now, Goro Akechi. I am not here to say my condolences and whatnot."

Akechi was taken aback. He bit his tongue as Philemon continued.

"As I said, you have all done well in the battle for everyone's souls. Had you all lost to the being called Apocalypse, which I still suspect Nyarlathotep for the cause of the madness, everyone would have decimated down to the last pinch of dust in this world. I believe the one named Shiho Suzui sacrificed her own well-being to give you all the advantage."

Rise looked at Shiho's corpse, now covered with a blanket.

"For the ones named Yu Narukami and Ren Amamiya... they valued everyone else's lives rather than their own. They used all their strength to save the world in no more than a second left, which I found to be thrilling to witness such tenacity against all odds."

Yuki then stepped up. "Why am I not dead then? Nyx is sealed forever, right? So why am I not dead?"

"This device you call the Sacrificial Lamb harnessed the same amount of power you have, Makoto Yuki. The Seal now prevents the Shadow realm from entering your world for good. What amuses me is that it retains your likeness despite your presence here."

"Stick to the point. Why are you here?" Akechi grew impatient.

"I believe Jose gave you four wishing stars, courtesy of the power made by yours truly. It's quite interesting that-"

Kasumi interrupted him with a broken voice.

"That means I can wish everyone in my world and this world back to life, right!? RIGHT!?"

Jose looks down sadly as Kasumi tried to grab him by the collar.

"Hey! Look at me!"

"Yoshizawa, calm down."

"Shaking Jose off won't do anything."

Philemon observed Kasumi as she trembled and lets go of him. He then spoke up for clarification and reminder.

"Unfortunately, that will not be the most probable case."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Kasumi attempted to dodge the one dreaded possibility.

"Have you not learned from your past mistakes, Kasumi Yoshizawa of Earth XX? A world full of wishes does not guarantee one's progression."

Maruki XX leaned by a wall and agreed with Philemon. "It's true, Yoshizawa-san. Remember the sins I have committed just to keep you all happy in our world."

Kasumi glared at him and clenched her fists, but releases the fists as it is now pointless to fight him after what they have done.

"As the man in white said, having wishes can be a sin as well. Should a wish be harbored further with ulterior motives or be branded for the sake of selfish requirements, they form into desires. And in the desires, your Shadow is born."

Akechi looked at Morgana. "So that explains Morgana."

"True and false. Although Igor created him as a key of hope, he too was corrupted by desires."

Morgana whistled awkwardly as Philemon continued.

"When you make a wish, there will always be consequences. One for the good, and one for the bad. Now tell me, Kasumi Yoshizawa.... what did you wish prior to coming to the Earth?"

Kasumi bit her lip hard as her teeth made it bleed.

"I'll answer for her." Maruki volunteered as he looked at Philemon and Jose for approval. The two beings nod as he proceeded.

"Yoshizawa-san wished for a problem-free life for her now. Ever since her Sumire died, she was engrossed with guilt, pain, sorrow, doubts. It formed into depression which made her attempt suicide one fateful evening in June. Had her mind be very aware and locked the bathroom door, she may have perished without accomplishing anything at all."

Kasumi felt her tears flow as Maruki XX went on.

"During our counseling sessions after that night, she began talking about Akira Kurusu... who happens to be Ren Amamiya. For once, I felt like my actualization in Earth XX was threatened because of him. But I let her push forward. The more things happening, the more problems it caused for her. One day, she came to me crying after Akechi XX murdered her family on behalf of Shido XX. She was close to committing suicide behind her boyfriend's back before I told her that everything will be fine. At that rate, I decided to make the hardest actualization I could do. Simple, yet complex when you dig deeper..."

Philemon looked closely at Maruki XX, who removed his glasses.

"I wished for her to be engaged with Akira so that she won't be having loneliness problems anymore, as her individuality is what makes her fear herself. Her loneliness was the posion, and Akira was the cure."

He pulled out a diamond ring. "This was supposed to be the fake engagement ring. I made it look like you misplace your ring often while he would keep his in his pockets." He pulls out the other diamond ring, but is shattered upon display.

"I can't solve everyone's problems, and Akira proved it. I was so angry and frustrated that he and Akechi XX defied the reality Earth XX would have been, but I felt the sorrow in his eyes and shrugged it off out of selfishness."

"Impressive insights, good sir." Philemon applauded, with Jose following.

"Wait, what does this have to do with Yoshizawa here?" Mitsuru then asked the bigger question.

"It is now her choice which world she should save: Earth X or Earth XX?"

The words shattered Kasumi big time. Akechi, Yuki, and Mitsuru were stunned while Rise avoided the yellow gazes. Sophie, who has been quiet for quite some time, generated her voice for Philemon to hear.

_"Wait, are you certain about that?"_

"Indeed." was all Philemon could say, now sporting a serious face. "Unfortunately, we will not witness you make your decision as to avoid the pressure and recklessness that might follow."

"Wish it well, Big Sis. Be the best sister in the world."

 _Best sister in the world._ The words of both Sumire Yoshizawas echo onto Kasumi's mind. As she was having her dilemma, Rise spoke up somberly.

"We'll be fine."

"Huh?"

_"Rise-san?"_

Rise looked at Yu's lifeless body. "This was your mission in the first place, right? We shouldn't have interfered a-"

"Had we not interfered, all of us would have been dead." Akechi then made his point before sighing. "However, you showed much more dedication into accomplishing this mission than any of us. And for that, I shall honor Ren's wishes."

Yuki glanced at Akechi as he raised his head.

"Wish for your world back, Yoshizawa-san. We'll manage ourselves now, since the Metaverse is gone forever."

Kasumi was appalled. "But... but Akechi-san...."

"We'll be fine, Kasumi-chan. Like what Sumire-chan said: in pain, we grow. Even if it hurts now and will hurt for the rest of our lives, we can't keep clinging on our past all the time. But you..." Rise approached her and hugged her tightly. "You've gone through so much to the point where you lost everything, from family to friends to even a home of your own."

Mitsuru was next in the favor of saving Earth XX. "You earned your win, Yoshizawa. You can get your life back after all you've been through. Since the Metaverse is probably active in your world, it fits well that you will revive your dead team and finish what you all started together."

Yuki, although conflicted, was ready to accept the possibility of living alone. "I guess I could try living like how you all did when I died, Mitsuru-san. This is gonna be a very weird experience for me, but if Yukari and the others helped Kasumi here to save her world as well... then okay."

_"So what's it gonna be, Kasumi-san?"_

Morgana then spoke last. "Though not everyone is happy with what happened now, our legend lives on. We are the Phantom Thieves and Shadow Operatives combined! We saved the world a lot, but this one is our biggest win. And sometimes, we have to make sacrifices along the way. For that, you deserve your home back."

Kasumi is now more conflicted with her dilemma as she looks at them and the star.

_They're being nice to me and staying strong despite what happened. On one hand, I am offered a chance to save my world and bring back Akira, Mom, Dad, Sumire... everyone! But that would mean leaving the people I have grown close with in only 9 days to mourn and struggle further with life despite the honor they will be given._

_On another hand, I can save their world and let them be happy once more with their now-peaceful life, but that would make my purpose in this mission entirely fruitless and I would have to go back home with nothing but emptiness all around me because the people I grew up with are dead and they will not be recognized for all the good things they have done._

_17 years, 9 days of friendships._

_17 years, a lifetime worth of home._

_Both options are close to me, and both feel welcome for me._

_But what should I choose? Their insistence is irritating but the emptiness back home is terrifying......_

_What would Akira do?_

_What would he think?_

Kasumi then realized something: her mantra of independence has been shattered since Sumire's death, and everything that has happened until Akira's death was all because she began depending on people to help her all the time and become reliable for her to the point that all of their thoughts, actions, ethics, and morals should be matched with theirs.

_No! I can't think like this._

_I am not Takuto Maruki._

_I am not Akira Kurusu._

_I am not Sumire Yoshizawa._

_I am Kasumi Yoshizawa._

She kisses the star and releases it into the air as it began to fade into dust.

"I'm sorry...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Ren and Yu dead from the effects of the Sacrificial Lamb mixed with their strong will and power, and Sumire murdered by Manahashi....... along with Philemon's warning and Takuto's truth..... What do you think Kasumi wished for after her dilemma?
> 
> Stay tuned for the result of her wish.


	53. The Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Ren and Yu died after using up their energy under the influence of the Sacrificial Lamb while fighting Apocalypse. In the midst of mourning, Sumire sacrificed herself to save Kasumi from the persistent Manahashi before Akechi kills him for good.
> 
> Philemon arrives and gives Kasumi the ultimatum: save her world or save their world. With one soft kiss to her wishing star, she made her choice....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! New chapter!
> 
> The decision of Kasumi Yoshizawa XX has been made.
> 
> We good? Aight. Lezz go!
> 
> Additional notes: I accidentally posted this chapter instead of saving it as a draft. Oh well. -_-

_**March 29, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya Continental  
Time: 0030 hours** _

"I'm sorry...."

Kasumi bowed her head down as everyone stared at the star as it disappeared.

"I guess she did it." Rise muttered somberly as then sat next to Yu's body. Mitsuru then picked up Koromaru and placed him on the couch in a good position before she suddenly noticed his tail wagging very slowly.

"Hmm?"

Morgana also noticed Koromaru's tail wagging and points it out.

"Hey, I thought the dog died."

"What?"

Yuki then sees Koromaru wag his tail fast until he pounces onto Mitsuru.

"H-Hey! O-Okay, Koromaru! Good to see to you..."

Rise then turned the TV on and asked Sophie to document Shibuya immediately by hacking onto the drone again.

"Sophie! Hack the drone and see what's happening down there now!"

_"Roger!"_

_**Shibuya** _

"I guess we should take turns in watching over the bodies?" Mishima suggested with a downcast look.

"We can have police surround the perimeter for now. Judging from the appearance of Shibuya itself, no one will be traveling through train or car for a while." Sae informed him before a yell alerted everyone.

"HOLY SHIT! RUN!"

Among the lined-up bodies, Ryuji was the first to resurrect.

_It's Sakamoto! He's alive!_

_For real!?_

"Ryuji?" His mom then passed through the crowd.

"Mom?"

"Ryuji!"

She runs to him and hugs him tightly, much to Ryuji's embarrassment.

"H-h-Hey! I'm dying here!"

"Shut up! You nearly gave me an effing heart attack, young man!"

Ryuji then submitted and hugged her back. The next person who woke up also yelled.

"SHIHO!"

_Takamaki too!_

_She's alive!_

_Wait, is it because that Apocalypse thing died?_

_Probably. But still, it's happy to see them alive._

"Sh-Shiho?" Ann began looking around. Ryuji then gave her a pointer.

"Shiho ran with Sumire and the others to a pointy tower thing. I wonder where it went..."

_Hey, Takamaki-san looks hot in red._

_Is it me or her boobs got bigger?_

_I wish I got bigger boobs. My boyfriend sometimes teases me for it._

_This is not the time to talk about that._

"Ugh, they're talking about my boobs again." Ann groaned as she then realized something. "Wait, did we all die?!"

Mishima sheepishly responded. "Well, yes but actually no."

"Hey! We're still in our Phantom Thief attire!"

"Ryuji! Not so-"

"It's okay, Takamaki-san. The whole world knows."

"The whole world..." She gasped. "My parents know now!?"

"Uh, I guess. I mean, that Manahashi guy did broadcast your death like a sicko."

Mishima's words made Ann shiver. _That bastard Manahashi is a bigger sicko compared to Kamoshida._

Futaba was the next to wake up as she screamed gamer stuff like she was dreaming.

"BOGEYS ON MY SIX! NOSCOPE!"

"Futaba!?"

"Sojiro?"

"Futaba!"

Sojiro ran and gave her the biggest hug he could give, nearly suffocating Futaba by mere accident.

"So...ji...ro.... Can't... breathe!"

The old man then realized how purple she became and released her. "Sorry. It's just..."

Futaba took note of the red eyes and tears and gave a hug back to Sojiro as she cried as well.

"I'm sorry, Sojiro."

"It's okay, Futaba..."

Yukari woke up after followed by Yusuke and Ken.

"We won?" Yukari asked one of the civilians.

"Yeah. We did. But your teammates died for it."

Not happy with the words, Ken immediately asked.

"Who!?"

Hifumi answered for them. "Shiho Suzui, Yu Narukami, and Ren Amamiya."

"WHAT?" Ryuji, Ann, Futaba, and Yusuke were shocked at the names.

"Sh-Shiho...."

Nakaoka approached Ryuji and hugged him out of relief before answering Ann. "If she didn't sacrifice herself to give the others time to restrategize, we'd all be dead."

"Shiho... sacrificed herself...?"

Kawakami and Takeshi helped her get up. "Yeah. You should have seen how devastated she was when you died." said the latter.

As soon as Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Ken, Yukari, and Futaba got up everyone began streaming their resurrection from their perspective.

"What just happened?" Yusuke asked.

"As of tonight, you've been declared heroes by the world." Yoshida informed them as Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji were next in waking up.

"Wh-What the hell?"

"Are we... in heaven?"

"If we're in heaven, why is the sky dark?"

"You idiots. We're still in... Shibuya? With many people recording us?!"

The four looked around and saw themselves by the jumbotron.

"We must be worldwide now...." Chie muttered.

"Crap! My dad will kill me for leaving Junes unattended!" Yosuke panicked as Chie slammed her fist to his head.

"We died saving the world, and that's all you can think of after you were revived!?"

"Zip it, Chie! You have nothing except for Dojima-san to worry about!"

Yukiko hid her blushing face behind the fan as Kanji covered his with his jacket.

"I hate being famous." Yukiko mumbled. Kanji's was the oppoite.

"I hate being infamous."

Sho, Teddie, Aigis, Labrys, Fuuka, and Junpei followed. Unlike the others who made their comments after wondering about their resurrection, they remained quiet. Especially Teddie, which seemingly contradicts his mouthy personality.

"What's wrong, bear? Speechless?" Sho tried to tick him off.

"N-No... it's just... something feels off..."

Naoto wakes up to the sight of her face being on the jumbotron. She immediately looks for the drone but it keeps circling around, so she lowered her guard and stood up to see Makoto, Haru, and Zenkichi wake up.

"Makoto!"

"Sis?"

Sae hugged Makoto tightly, disregarding the spikes on her shoulders.

"You had me worried, damnit!"

"I'm sorry, but Futaba said it was the only way...."

"I know. I forgive you and your recklessness."

Makoto then released the hug and realized she was in her thief outfit. Comments began to go about regarding her outfit.

_Damn, Niijima-san is hot with that suit._

_I didn't know she was that slim._

_Small boobs aside, her butt is rather nice to look at._

"I heard that!"

_Shit, we're doomed._

_You and that big mouth of yours._

Makoto and Sae laughed while Zenkichi tightly hugged Akane.

"Daddy....." she began crying tears of joy.

"I'm sorry, Akane. I promise to not leave you anymore."

"You better."

Zenkichi chuckled as he looked around.

"Everyone's looking at us...." Haru felt the anxiety creeping onto her while everyone looks at them.

"What happened?" Makoto inquired.

"Ren saved you all." Iwai replied bluntly, his hat still in his hands. "But he and two others died doing so."

Every Persona user who woke up heard him and asked who. Ann volunteered to tell them the names.

"Sensei..."

"Damnit, Narukami died with Amamiya..."

"We went to save them, only for them to save us..."

"But Suzui-san..." Haru then asked someone how Shiho died.

"She got impaled by a large metal thingy." Takeshi replied. "She was freezing the fog with her ghost thing and then that monster saw her and gutted her with it."

Nakaoka elbows Takeshi as he points at a furious Ann. "But she didn't stop there. That monster was healing, so she stopped it by freezing him before lost her life."

Ann then placed her face on her hands and cried as everyone mourned for the group's new losses.

_**Inaba** _

"They're alive!"

Nanako, Ebihara, Kou, and Daisuke cheered as Dojima then called Kanji's mom to confirm his revival.

"Yes, he's alive... his wounds disappeared, but it is still evident from his clothes... Oh, he was wearing some tattered attire already?"

"I wonder how Narukami is. If his friends are alive, so should he." Daisuke commented as Nanako closed her eyes and hoped.

_**New York** _

"She's aliiiive!"

One of Ann's classmates ran towards the condominium of the Takamakis.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takamaki! Your daughter is alive! Turn the TV on!"

After hearing her pleas, Kurama turns on the TV as he and Daisy felt the shock and cried again at the sight of their daughter (although crying as well), alive and well.

"It's a miracle!" Daisy exclaimed.

_**Shibuya** _

"Wait a sec, where did they go?"

"Shibuya Continental. The broken building over there!"

All the Persona users ran towards the building as they saw the body of Kenzo Manahashi XX. Ryuji pulled out his shotgun and declares to shoot him further.

"I shall agree." Yusuke's words turned grim. "Lowly scum like him do not deserve the sympathy of ours."

"But he's dead." Futaba stated the obvious.

"Doesn't matter. He ruined countless lives for this."

"But we shouldn't do it. If anything, this looks like Akechi-kun's doing." Haru analyzed the marksmanship in the shots.

"We got time to wonder later! Let's go!" Yukari led the charge to the building.

_**Shibuya Continental, 5 minutes earlier** _

"They're alive!?"

Morgana was shocked as Rise, Yuki, Mitsuru, Akechi, and Maruki XX looked at the TV.

"It can't be...." Yuki was unsure whether to be glad or disturbed.

"Woof!"

"But that would mean..." Rise looked at Kasumi, who hasn't moved a muscle after releasing the star.

"Kasumi..." Akechi felt sad as he saw the girl remain motionless.

The group then hears groaning from behind them to see Shiho rising up.

"I didn't order my suit to have an exposed belly and underboob look!"

"SHIHO!"

Rise and Morgana tackled her as Akechi shooed them away to help her up.

"Suzui, glad to see you're alive."

Shiho blushed as she looked at the place. "So we, uh, won. Right?"

Sumire's lifeless eyes returned to its red color as she gasped for air. As soon as she returned to consciousness, she saw Ren moving a bit and sitting up.

"What the fuck?"

"REN-SENPAI!"

"Sumi-D'oh!"

"Huh? Ren? Sumire?"

"YU!"

"Ris-ow!"

The drone returned in time to catch footage of Sumire and Rise making out with their loved ones as well as Shiho casually walking around.

_**Shibuya** _

"Hanaki! Our daughter's alive!"

Shinichi pointed to the jumbotron and showed his wife the recording of Ren and Sumire finishing their kiss and hugging each other. A sound of _Awwwwww_ can be heard from the crowd as they look at Yu and Rise.

_"I thought I lost you, Yu!"_

_"Now why would I leave my future wife behind?"_

"Damnit, kid. Getting touchy with his girl now." Sojiro can't help but chuckle.

_"I miss you so much, Ren..."_

_"But I just died for a few minutes."_

_"And so did I."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

_**Nayami** _

"THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Jiren and Hiro return to the Suzui household to find their wives hugging them and crying tears of joy.

"Jiren, our baby girl is alive!" Yuri sloppily told him as she buried her face on his chest.

"Hiro... He-He's alive..." Ayumi did the same while Daisuke and Kana began to cheer.

"You did it, y'all!"

"World:1; Shadow World: 0!"

Yuri then went to the altar and thanked the gods who helped Shiho until Jiren went to speak the stupid notice.

"Is it me or did our daughter had a weird costume exposing her belly like that?"

"Mr. Suzui, she was impaled. Remember?"

"Sorry, Daisuke. I forget sometimes."

_**Shibuya Continental** _

"REN!"

Ren and Sumire turned around to see Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Zenkichi tackle him back to the ground for a group hug.

"Damnit, I dunno what's worse: Sumire clawing my back on that night or you guys squeezing me to death!"

"S-S-Senpai!" She blushed at his comment and realized the drone was still active. "S-Sophie!"

_"Whoops. Sorry, Violet-san!"_

"Now what will I explain to Mom and Dad?" She buried her face in his chest out of shame and embarrassment as Ren chuckled and hugged her close.

"Well, at least they can trust us for it."

"SHIHO!" Ann ran up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"H-Hey, Ann!" She felt the bear hug getting tighter. "Help!"

Ann noticed her choking and lets her go, apologizing in the process. Shiho then approached Ren and hugged him, only to get a surprise kiss to the lips from him.

"One-time pass only." He smirked at the sight of Shiho turning very red at the sudden contact.

"Yeah. Thank you, Shiho-senpai." Sumire hugged her to release whatever shame Shiho tried to begrudge.

"Senpai, you're gonna have to give me-"

"Three whole nights of us alone. I know."

"Yeah. Th-Three?! Like, i-i-i-in your p-p-place or-"

Ren just laughed as he successfully teased Sumire again. "I'll think about it."

Shiho then looked back at Ann.

"Shiho..."

"Ann..."

They hugged each other dearly as both best friends made up for whatever conflict they had.

"I heard you sacrificed yourself to give them time to fight more." Ann cried.

"I did, Ann. I felt like I was finally doing the best thing Shiho Suzui can do in life." Shiho teared up as well. "And it was all thanks to you, Ann."

"LADY ANN!"

"Oh, boy..."

Morgana pounced on Ann as she began to crush him with her hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mona!"

What Ann didn't know is that Mona was _really_ enjoying the hug.

_I can feel it. The tender touch of Lady Ann's breasts._

Shiho can only shake her head in amusement as Ryuji walked up to her.

"'Sup, Suzui?"

"Saved the world. How 'bout you?"

Ryuji hugged Shiho, which made her blush again. "Thanks for saving us."

"N-N-No problem."

Ann then dropped Morgana as she began to tease Shiho after Ren kissed her.

"So... what was that about being 'only prom dates'?"

"Shut up, Ann."

"Oh, but Boss told us about you pouring your heart out."

"And I just had to trust him with it."

Ryuji, Ann, and Shiho then laughed it off. Meanwhile...

"You did it, Joker!" Futaba raised her hand for a high five.

"Really, Futaba? I saved the world and I get a high five?" He had to tease her a bit.

"Why, you! You died too, y'know!"

"Well, I still don't know how I came back from the dead."

Yu heard him and agreed while his friends began complimenting his look.

"Daaaaamn, bro. You look like some edgy badass, especially with the sword!" Yosuke complimented him.

"Uh, thanks." He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Next time, remove the tag."

Yosuke was confused until he noticed the sapphire ring on Rise's finger.

"Damn... My bad."

"Wait, Rise-chan... you're engaged now!?"

"Mhmm." Rise blushed while looking down. "Yu kinda proposed to me minutes before he died."

"And the cat declared us husband and wife." Yu nonchalantly added, which earned a pout from Rise and a laugh from Yukiko.

"The cat as a pastor of marriage.... It's like knowing when to put more purr in love.... Snrk!"

"Yukiko, that's not even funny." Chie slapped her face in disgust.

"Man, we really need to work on your humor." Yosuke mumbled away from her ears.

"Seriously, though," Naoto then broke the laughter of Yukiko. "how did you manage to have the time in getting the ring?"

"Wasn't it that time when Rise was securing a room to the Platinum Star Hotel back in our meeting in Junes?" Kanji pointed out.

"Rise-chan's getting married to Sensei!?" Teddie made the late reaction, but his follow-ups were exaggerated. "What if Sensei and Rise have kids? Who can I call Sensei now? Does that make me a Sensei? Oh, I can't bear to imagine myself as an uncle at all!"

"Ted, you idiot! We don't know that yet until Rise says so!"

"Ehem."

RIse gave a deadly glare at them after talking about her out loud.

"Sorry, Rise-chan! It was Yosuke's fault!"

"The hell!?"

Yukari pecked Yuki in the cheek again as she thanked him for saving the world again... and not dying this time.

"Well, the Lamb better do its job right, if I'm gonna stick around for long."

"Yeah." Yukari then took the chance and placed her lips onto his for a few seconds before Junpei began howling.

"Ho-ho! Look at Yuka-tan, getting daring and all!"

Yukari parted her lips away as she blushed furiously.

"Well, I...uh... if you don't feel the same way...."

"Huh? Is this a love confession again?" He asked with a deadpan expression.

"Again? Are you serious?" Junpei was shocked to find out that Yukari confessed to him once.

"What's wrong, Iori? Getting desperate for women again?"

"Oh, shit. It's Mitsuru!"

Mitsuru chuckled as she lets Koromaru run back to Ken. "Relax. I'm no longer your enemy."

Fuuka hugged her kindly as she welcomed her back.

"I just wish Akihiko were alive."

"Wait a minute..." Yukari paused and looked at the still-functioning Tracer App in her phone.

"Akihiko Sanada."

The tracer then pinpointed Akihiko right towards...

"Huh? He's here?"

The former S.E.E.S. team then hears groaning and complaining from the corridor.

"Goddamn stairs. Do they really have to decommission the damn elevators?"

"AKIHIKO!"

"Eh?"

He is then tackled by everyone except Yuki, who shrugs and returns to reading Kirijo files.

"It seems the Tracer App is still functional." Akechi commented.

Sho then approached Akechi and asked him to check if Tohru Adachi has been revived. To his shock, Adachi remains deceased.

"Looks like those Kirijo boys must have poisoned him before they went hunting."

"It seems so." Akechi then closed the app and joins Yuki in reading the files.

Labrys and Aigis arrive to join Sho in raiding the cafeteria in the opposite hall. But before so...

"Makoto-san! Thank you so much for saving us!" Aigis gave him a hug while Labrys offers a fist bump.

"You seem to be a chill dude. I hope we can get along real quick."

Yuki smiled and returned the fist bump before Akihiko approached him.

"Damn, I miss ya so much. How was death?"

"I could ask you the same, Akihiko-san."

Akihiko chuckled. "Bullshit. Same old Yuki." He then noticed his clothes. "Damn, you look cool in your outfit."

"Thanks. It just changed on its own. I was actually wearing a couple of hoodies and ripped jeans I stole from a place called Kichijoji."

"You moron. You're getting yourself arrested for that one day."

Yuki shrugged.

"Though I wonder though... how am I alive?"

Akihiko sunk the last question as everyone turned to Kasumi, who has been awfully quiet. Sumire approached her carefully and placed her hand on Kasumi's shoulder.

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi then cried and fell on her knees as she bawled her eyes out.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry..."

Sumire then noticed her star is gone, which meant only one thing.

"You wished us all back to life.... when you could have wished your world back."

Kasumi sniffed and nods in confirmation, shocking Sumire.

"But why?"

"Because...."

Kasumi instantly changed the topic to avoid the heartache even more.

"Isn't the full moon lovely?"

"Yoshizawa-san."

Kasumi turns to see Maruki XX, who is holding his wound.

"You can't bottle up everything forever."

"HOW CAN I NOT BOTTLE IT UP WHEN THE PEOPLE I WANT TO TALK TO NOW ARE NOT HERE!?"

Everyone took a step back as Kasumi's outburst, despite being shameless recorded by the drone, echoed the empty night.

"I gave away my mission.... to save you all from suffering the same fate. I can't let you all die in my hands because of what I've done."

Yu approached the crestfallen brunette and replaced Sumire's hand with his.

"Now I know you're upset by all of this, and-"

"I'm not."

"What?" Yu then got confused.

"A part of me feels proud to save your world. But a part of me feels empty for not saving mine."

"Moral dilemma, huh?" Ren blurted as she hummed in agreement.

As Kasumi was about to say something, Sho and the two droids interrupt the moment with snacks in their hands.

"FREE SNACKS, BABY!"

Everyone, Kasumi included, glared at them with anger.

"What? Did I interrupt something?"

"What's wrong, Kasumi-chan?"

"Kasumi's the reason why we all came back to life." Yosuke put it bluntly, causing Aigis and Labrys to apologize while Sho placed the snacks down.

"So now what?" Sho asked the big Q to Kasumi.

"I.... I don't know now."

The whole group suddenly hears a deep, baritone laugh from the hallway where Sho and the droids came in. All in an instant, the whole group of Persona users are surrounded by a mist.

"W-What the hell!?" Ryuji and Kanji yelled at the same time.

_"You mortals still think this is over?"_

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Yu raised Red Queen and ordered everyone to take the defensive.

_"You may have won this round, but our fight isn't over yet."_

"This is the prick we have to fight?" Haru spoke which surprised everyone for her using the term.

_"I am nigh unstoppable. I am nigh inevitable."_

Kasumi, however, recognized the accent of the voice and then looked beyond the mist.

_"I am nigh mighty. I am Apocalypse!"_

"... Akira?"

Coming out of the mist is a man bearing a striking resemblance to Ren, but with a lot of differences: specifically, his hair is more slick in contrast to Ren's unkempt curls; he is a bit taller than Ren himself; he sports design shirts in contrast to Ren's plain-and-simple style; and he has the broken diamond ring suddenly in his finger.

"The one and only, Kasumi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the spectre known as Akira Kurusu shows up. In front of the other Persona users. While getting broadcasted.
> 
> With his sudden appearance, what would Kasumi do and tell him without breaking down to her emotions again?
> 
> Stay tuned for "... My Sacrifice"!
> 
> P.S. The P5R song, "I Will Give You..." is the saddest track in the game (for those who prefer Alleycat or Regret, I respect the choice/s) which had three dots to make you figure out what was given to Sumire.
> 
> P.S.S. The chapter that has that title above is reflecting on Kasumi's broken relationship with Sumire (somewhat in line with the Earth X incident where Sumire was saved by Kasumi). The next chapter would let her reflect and reconcile with Akira and a few other souls.


	54. ... My Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Kasumi sacrificed her wish to save Earth XX and undo the deaths of Earth X's Persona users. Although she felt proud of her decision, she remained broken in the midst of a huge reunion by everyone else.
> 
> That was, until her lover from the other world appeared out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is shakin', y'all?
> 
> Okay, so I accidentally posted the previous chapter when I was supposed to save it in the draft and keep it there so the tension of Kasumi's decision will heighten. So instead, I had to go for the next chapter (a.k.a. this one)
> 
> Also, injury is 70% healed. I can carefully move my thumb around for texting and stuff, but it still affects my drawing skills and other skills that require prolonged use of the thumb. Other than that, I can type moderately fast for now compared to the previous chapters that had been typed with the injury.
> 
> Other than that, let's move on! (Dunno if you would feel emotional for this chapter)

_**March 29, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya Continental  
Time: 0045 hours** _

Amazed at the sight in front of her, Kasumi carefully approaches Akira.

"Y-Y-You're not some ghost or something, a-a-are you?" she trembled with uncertainty.

"That's up to you, Kasumi." He kindly responded, his jester nature in mimicking Apocalypse fading away quickly.

Kasumi removed her other glove and reaches her hand out to touch his face. She felt his soft skin and caressed it carefully to make sure she isn't hallucinating. She teared up a bit as she immediately hugged him.

"Akira.... I'm sorry for failing you as a girlfriend." She cried on his shoulder as he hugged her back.

"It's fine, Kasumi..."

Akechi, being the douchebag that he is, attempted to fire at Akira's head. He obviously got a lot of scolding from everyone.

"The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Akechi-san, are you insane!?"

"Can you keep that fucking finger of yours off the trigger for once!?"

"You mental!?"

"Kasumi has her boyfriend back, and you attempt to murder him already!?"

He shook his head and pointed back to Akira, who looked like he was never hit with the bullet. Akira in return smirked at everyone as he releases Kasumi from the hug.

"If we consider tonight, this will be the 12th time you failed to kill me, Akechi." He mocked the brunette assassin.

"Tch. Whatever." He returned the pistol to the holster.

"I guess I'm just a ghost to everyone." He spoke curtly.

"I know, Kira... you're a ghost to me too." Kasumi stated the truth, but Akira gripped her hand and kiss her forehead.

"Then why can you feel me?"

Ren noticed the drone and asked Sophie if he can be caught on the recording. Sophie blinked blue, which meant yes, and much to everyone's wonder.

"A ghost sighting caught on camera." Futaba made the joke at a bad time with the end result of Makoto chiding her.

"Futaba!"

Akira can only laugh heartily as he looked at Kasumi again. "Seems like there's no difference in this world's Phantom Thieves and our world's Phantom Thieves."

Kasumi cried once again as she explained to him the fate of the Phantom Thieves of Earth XX.

"Huh." Akira answered dumbfounded. "That explains Yusuke suddenly popping up out of nowhere."

Kasumi chuckled a bit. "Oh, Kira... I don't know how I fell for you in the first place."

He then decided to play along. "Maybe because of my looks? Skills? Talents? Especially in b-"

"NOPE! I KNOW WHAT WILL THAT LEAD TO, SO I AM NOT GONNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD OF IT!" Futaba officially placed her headphones back to avoid the conversation.

"Boxing and mixed martial arts."

Futaba blushed out of heavy embarrassment and hid behind Yusuke.

"Sacrifice yourself to save me, Inari!"

"What? Damn you, I will not!" Yusuke stepped away and exposed her.

Kasumi unintentionally blushed as she assumed the same thing.

"Kasumi Yoshizawa. Were you thinking about your fantasies again?" Akira made his impression on Makoto XX.

"A-A-Akira-senp-p-p-pai! I am most c-c-c-certainly not!"

He hugged her as he laughed. "I know, Sumi. I know."

Yu then prompted everyone to stay quiet and speak only when asked.

"So..." Akira began the conversation. "I guess you're a hero now, Kasumi."

Kasumi lowered her head and avoided his gaze. "But I never got to save you all... even when I already had the chance..."

"Kasumi, are you being selfish again?"

His gentle tone was replaced by a stern tone, and Kasumi knows that it isn't the time for tomfuckery.

"I-I-I'm sorry....." She wiped off her tears.

"Now what would your Mom or Dad say if they saw you in a mess like this?"

Kasumi's grip on his shirt tightened. He knew he triggered something, so he kept going.

"The Kasumi they know is a brave one. Not willing to be broken at all costs."

"Shut up. That's not even a good description of me, Akira." Kasumi mumbled.

"Kasumi... take a look at yourself. You've reached greater heights not only as a Phantom Thief, but as a person." He turned her head to face the Persona users of Earth X. "You only came here for a short while, if my gut is telling me the truth, yet you formed a bond between each one of them."

Kasumi looked at everyone, but her eyes went dead ahead onto Sumire. Akira saw this and tapped her shoulder.

"It's Sumire, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Well, then. How about you close your eyes?" He gave a smile at the teary-eyed Kasumi, who complied.

"What are you doing?" Yu asked him.

"Just wait, silver boy."

He spun Kasumi around twice before making her stop and going behind her.

"Now... listen to the echoes of the wind before opening your eyes...."

Kasumi focused despite her state. She gasped upon hearing someone call her name.

"...sumi? Kas....i?"

"No...."

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi opened her eyes to see her sister, still wearing the clothes she wore on the day of the accident, walk out of the mist with a smile.

"Kasumi, it's me."

"S-S-Sumire?"

Everyone behind them, Sumire X included, were in shock. Sumire XX also sported the wounds and bruises she received from the accident, but Sumire X didn't care about that. Instead, she focused on her face, which radiated with positive energy despite what happened.

"What's wrong, Sumi?"

Kasumi ran to her and hugged her tightly. Her eyes are flooded enough that Sumire XX's coat is already getting soaked.

"Sshhh, it's okay. I'm here now...."

"Is that... how I look like in your world?" Sumire X asked Akira, who nodded in return.

"Although Kasumi assumed your appearance after your death, she cannot defeat the beauty that her own sister radiates with."

Both Sumire blushed at his statement. Ren laughed as he took his turn in talking.

"Nice look."

"I... can't say the same with you."

"Show-off."

"You and I."

Kasumi then lets go of Sumire XX and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I failed you....."

Sumire XX hugged her to comfort her. "Failed me? For what?"

"I failed to become the best sister in the world for you..." Kasumi cried again. "I-I-I-I neglected you, I shunned you away, I-I-I-"

She bawled her eyes before she could even finish speaking.

"Akira, can you help me here?" Sumire XX requested as he walked back to them.

"Kasumi. Please don't cry." He gently rubbed her back. "You have to be strong."

"I can't..." she murmured. "I'll never be strong."

"Kasumi..."

"HOW CAN I BE STRONG IF I CAN'T EVEN BRING YOU ALL BACK!?"

Her outburst did not faze Akira or Sumire XX. Rather, they gave her a hug to catch her off-guard for a moment. And in that moment, Kasumi smelled two things: the aroma of coffee that resonated in Akira and the strawberry perfume Sumire XX would normally wear during family outings. She pulled them close for a hug before more revenants appeared out of the mist.

"Aww, look at that. Hanaki, dear, I think we're about to interrupt a wonderful moment."

"Seriously, Shinichi. You really love embarrassing your daughters."

"Not like you do it any less than I do."

Kasumi's head shot up to see the ghosts of her parents.

"M-M-Mom? D-D-Dad?"

Shinichi XX slowly walked over. "Hello, Kasumi. It's been a while."

Sumire XX and Akira lets go of her so she can hug her parents. Kasumi never felt this emotional before, but she wouldn't care at this point.

"Mom, Dad..... I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Kasumi." Hanaki XX reassured her as she brushed her daughter's hair. "It isn't your fault that we died so suddenly."

"But... but... I didn't save you. I couldn't save Sumire... I couldn't save you and Dad... I couldn't save Akira...."

She cried again.

"I'm such a failure of a person."

"Kasumi," Sumire XX pulled her to her arms, "you're not a failure of a person."

Kasumi wiped the tears off her eyes. "Then what am I?"

Sumire XX gave a bright smile. "You're my sister. The best sister in the world."

"Will you give it a rest? I'm not the best sister in the world."

Kasumi shot down Sumire XX's attempt to cheer her up. The latter then reached for her pocket and pulled out a ribbon.

"I am not going to give it a rest." She gave the ribbon to Akira for him to tie her hair.

"I'm gonna have to agree, Kasumi. Your mother and I sometimes hear you sleep-talking or crying at night."

"D-Dad!"

Akira and Sumire XX chuckled before giving sad expressions.

"Seriously, Kasumi. You still are the best sister in the world for me. It's just.... you and I wished things would have ended well for us."

Kasumi now felt the guilty pang in her heart.

"I'm gonna have to be honest with you now." Sumire XX began speaking with a sigh. "Even if you did forget everything else, I just hoped you remember the last time I smiled genuinely. Had it not been for you, I would be lonely all the time. You would try to cheer me when I'm down, you try to entertain me when things get tough for me... if anything, I don't d-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Huh?"

Kasumi stared at her sister's soul with a reprimanding look. "Don't you dare say you don't deserve to be my sister! I've cried my heart out everyday just to see you again. Undo all the cruelty I've done to you." Her eyes got watery again. "Start fresh with you... explore new things... Goddamnit, I quit gymnastics because it isn't the same without you!"

Akira then hugged her from behind after putting on her ribbon.

"Kasumi... we should apologize to you as well. You can't blame yourself for everything."

"The young man is right, Kasumi." Her mother told her. "Not everything is in your hands to control."

Akira then grabbed a mirror and showed her reflection. "Is this the face of someone who has to solve their own problems?"

"Ugh, this again?" Kasumi groaned while Sumire XX giggled.

"What's wrong, Kasumi? Feeling shy?"

"Shut up, Sumire."

Akira then progressed his smugness. "You know, this is the day she fell for me."

"Oh, you and your condescending ass." She pouted while the Yoshizawa family and Akira laughed.

The Persona users of Earth X felt every line that was said in the conversation. They decided to patiently look at Kasumi talk to the ghosts of those who are dear to her. Ren felt Sumire's hand and laced their fingers together.

"But still..." Kasumi went depressive again. "I wish I could do better for you all. I'm not a good girlfriend nor a good daughter... or a good sister at all."

Sumire XX looked at her intensely.

"Instead, I'm just some washed up bitch who thought about no one but herself and used people to bring my pride up."

"I-"

Kasumi continued before giving Sumire XX a chance. "I'm never gonna be a person who has the kindness that will bring Sumire Yoshizawa XX back. I'm never gonna be a person who has the heart of a Yoshizawa. I'm never gonna be a person that has even the boldness to be with my boyfriend against all odds."

Akira then interjected. "Yet, here you are right now."

"H-Huh?"

"I know you messed with my stuff after I died, Kasumi. How else would you know about Manahashi and the Conspiracy?"

Sumire XX followed up. "You may not have the chance to bring me back to life, Kasumi, but you had the kindness to save everyone in this world. You sacrificed our world for theirs, and for us... that's okay."

Kasumi then dropped to her knees and cried again as Shinichi, Hanaki, Sumire, and Akira gave her a hug.

"We love you, Kasumi. No matter how lonely you will get, please know we are still in you." Her father quoted.

"You may have lost a family in our world, but you can make one with them." Her mother referred to the Persona users of Earth X.

"I'm sure you want to have a heart-to-heart talk with each one of us, right?" Akira asked as they felt Kasumi's head nod.

"Okay, Sumi." Sumire kissed her sister's forehead. "You go talk to Mom and Dad first. They deserve to know your feelings the most."

Sumire XX and Akira let go of Kasumi and leave her with the Yoshizawa parents for the talk.

After finishing the embrace, Shinichi XX then noticed her clothing. "Quite bold for your appearance, don't you think?"

"Dad, come on."

"Shinichi, darling. I think we should be serious now."

The elder Yoshizawa surrendered and gave Kasumi the chance to talk.

"I know I have no right to say this, but I wish I was the one who died instead of Sumire."

No objections so far.

"I can't just keep pretending that I moved on from her death. And even after I attempted to drown, the thought of her not coming back still haunts me. In my dreams, in my head, and even in my heart when I come across something that reminds me of her."

Hanaki XX then placed her hand on Kasumi's shoulder.

"Is that what you truly think?"

Kasumi nodded.

"But why don't you ever talk to us about this? I mean, sure there were the counselling sessions with Dr. Maruki, but we had a feeling you didn't tell him everything."

Kasumi stayed quiet as Shinichi XX added.

"You want to know why we sometimes add a plate on Sumire's side of the dining table? We were waiting for you to be on her shoes and see what would happen if you were the one we lost."

He raised her chin up and pulled out the ebony glasses that Sumire XX received on the day of the accident.

"We don't want to lose the both of you in our lives. Yet, we have a hand at not being able to realize Sumire's pain as well. Please don't call yourself a failure of a sister nor a failure of a daughter. We're still proud to have you alive and continuing on Sumire's legacy, even if it meant acting like her for a short while."

Kasumi noticed her mom crying and pulls her for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I.... I just-"

"Ssshhh, it's okay. I just wish everything turned out well for us."

Her father then joined the hug.

"No matter where you go, or how you go about with life now... just remember that we are here in your heart. Because for us, your heart is your home."

Kasumi wanted to cry again, but she can't use up her tears too much.

"I'm sorry I made you all worried..."

"We all have our ways of coping with her death, dear. We didn't think you'd be the one hit by it the most. We failed as parents to acknowledge her needs and yours."

"Don't say that! You raised us well, right? If I had known better, I would have helped you take care of her instead! Personally, I just wish you prioritized Sumire more than me."

Her parents gave her a soft smile.

"My, you've grown independent now."

"A bit too cocky in terms of it, but we know you'll manage."

Kasumi smiled back as a few tears shed from her eye. "I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad."

"We love you too." After that, the souls of Shinichi XX and Hanaki XX fade.

In the background, a few people can be seen crying at the confrontation: Ken (who never had the chance to have a heartfelt talk with his mom), Ryuji (who has been struggling his mom throughout their lives), Ann (who wasn't really close with her parents that much), Kanji (whose mother is close to leaving him on Earth), Yusuke (who never knew his mother until Madarame's Palace), Futaba (who was the most emotional one since she blamed herself for her death prior to her joining the Phantom Thieves), Makoto (who barely had any memory of her mother), and Rise (who hasn't been seeing her parents for quite some time now).

It was Akira's turn to talk to Kasumi.

"Kasumi..."

"Akira..."

He reached out to her and pulled her slowly.

"I, uh, I'm sorry I did everything on my own. And probably crushed all your dreams." Akira confessed.

"No, it's okay. I..." Kasumi bit her lip for a sec. "I should more sorry."

"Why do you say so?"

Kasumi looked at his finger, which had the other half of the broken ring Maruki XX was holding on to.

"I failed you. So much."

Akira kept quiet.

"I failed as a friend, as a teammate, and as a lover. I left you when you needed me the most because I was so scared of going back to the way things were: full of pain and sorrow where I keep getting nightmares that remind me of Sumire. And now, I get nightmares of both you and her dying in front of me."

Now she cried again.

"I-I-I-I-Hmf!"

Akira kissed her in the lips for nearly a minute to make sure she won't stutter in her speech. After parting his lips from hers, she blushed while getting a clearer way of talking.

"I just wish I saved you, like how you saved me. I know this is not much of me helping you, but I stopped Manahashi from going further with his agenda."

"And I couldn't be any prouder than that, Kasumi." He caressed her face and poked her cheek. "Though, I'm not proud on you suddenly gaining weight."

"Bastard." She can't help but laugh after her pout.

"I jest, dear. Don't worry."

"I should worry."

"Why?" His playful tone was replaced with a serious one.

"I'm all alone now when I return to our world. I still have to find a good place to lay you all to rest, and then probably sleep while crying."

Akira held her shoulder and placed his chin above her head as he hugged her tight.

"I know you're hurting, Kasumi. But what did I tell you before when you get hurt?"

She kept quiet for a few seconds.

"Kasumi?"

"Keep going forward and come back when a solution is found to make peace with that hurt." She replied.

"That's my girl."

Kasumi smiled as she wiped the tears off.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"We all have our faults." Akira then turned to Maruki XX. "Give her the ring, man."

After the doc tossed the ring to Akira, he knelt down.

"Yeah, I know. Doc used an actualization to make us look engaged. But this time, I wanna do things myself."

Kasumi was shocked at his sudden movements.

"W-W-Wait! I-I-I am not ready for t-t-this!"

Morgana offered to be the priest, but Rise stepped on his tail as Yu laughed at Morgana's shriek.

"Will you, Kasumi Yoshizawa... my ideal lover, my closest link to my heart, the person I would give my heart and soul to... marry me?"

Kasumi, knowing that this will never happen anymore in real life, cried for a bit. Akira stayed silent as he too knows that it will never happen in real life, especially since he died before he would get the chance.

After a minute or two, Kasumi extended her hand.

"Even if you are dead in our world... you're not dead in mine."

Akira slipped the ring on her as it materialized into a real ring, much to everyone's surprise.

"So it is." Akira smiled as he and Kasumi kiss one more time.

"I love you, Akira Kurusu. Now and forever, in life and in death.... nothing will keep us apart. You will always and forever be _my light_."

"I love you too, Kasumi... Kurusu."

She turned beet red as he laughed.

"Well, up to you if you want that last name now."

Akira then looked at Ren and Sumire X.

"Thank you for taking care of her for me."

Ren and Sumire X smiled at him.

"Please do welcome her in your home."

He smiled back as he faded away as well, leaving Sumire XX as the last person for Kasumi to talk to.

Futaba checked the streams and laughed. "Man, people are thinking they've gone over the edge by just looking at this alone."

"It's quite sad since she accepted the proposal of a dead man." Yukari spoke up.

"A love that will never blossom in reality, but with enough power to grow its way to the heart until it bears fruit. Such a cruel reality for Kasumi." Yusuke spoke with his typical artistic drama.

Ryuji looked at the stream as well. "Man, most of the comments are sad though. Like, there are some saying it was a cheesy moment, but seriously... this guy died saving their world and all. Cut him some slack."

Kasumi looked at Sumire XX and carefully approached her.

"Sumire, I-"

"I know. You want to apologize and all."

"Yeah."

Sumire XX then confessed. "To be honest, I wanted to hate you. I hate you for being too popular in school. I hate you for being smarter than me and better than me. I also hate you in performing better in gymnastics and getting more praise while get scolded and lectured every damn day. I hate it how Mom and Dad would prioritize you more than me."

Kasumi then felt guilty and bit her tongue to avoid crying once more.

"I hate it that you would just ignore me when I ask for help. I also hate you for forgetting about me entirely."

Kasumi bowed her head in shame, but Sumire's change of tone caught her by surprise.

"But wanna know I can't bring myself to hate you? Because you're still my sister in the end."

"S-Sumire..."

Sumire XX continued. "I know that day traumatized you for life, but I gotta come clean to you. I heard how you worried you were when I laid on that road lifeless. Your voice echoing into my ears were the last things I remembered before I died. I felt guilty for putting you in such pain because of my actions, so I'm the most sorry for this one, Kasumi."

Kasumi noticed her twin crying now and removed her glasses. She then removed her ribbon and tied it to Sumire XX's hair.

"H-Huh? Kasumi?"

"You look better with that look," she then placed the glasses on her own face, "while I look better with this."

Sumire XX then looked at her counterpart, who gave a smile and a nod.

"You learned a lot with them, right?"

"Yeah, I did. I just wish you were here to experience our fun times and serious times."

Kasumi nodded as she cried one more time and hugged Sumire XX tightly.

"I miss you so much, Sumire!"

"Welcome home, Kasumi."

She began to fade away, causing Kasumi to panick a bit.

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!"

"Didn't you hear Mom and Dad? We'll always be in your heart."

Sumire XX's smile never faded from her face as she made her way to Sumire X.

"Thank you for taking care of Kasumi for us."

"No worries. We hope she felt welcome with us in only a matter of days." Sumire X smiled back.

Sumire XX then walked back to Kasumi and hugged her.

"You're the best sister in the world for me, Kasumi. Remember that."

"I love you, Sumire...."

With that, Kasumi felt alone again as the last person she talked to officially faded into light.

Fuuka took the time to check the stream as well. "Everyone feels sad."

"No kidding. I can't believe Kasumi bottled her feelings way more than anyone could." Haru spoke as she gestured Sumire to do something.

"Senpai."

"Sumire."

Sumire and Ren looked at each other before approaching Kasumi, who is still clutching the air.

"Kasumi." Both called her in unison. She turned around and hugged the both of them as they returned the hug.

"You know, you can always stay here with us. Turn over a new leaf and start again." Ren suggested.

"Yeah. I mean, we're the same age now... and I think everyone thinks you're back from the dead and all, so-"

Kasumi stopped Sumire from finishing her statement.

"Thanks for the offer. Really, I do want to accept it. But..."

Ren and Sumire nod their heads.

"You have to go home."

"Yeah."

Kasumi averted her gaze from them in sadness.

"We understand, Kasumi. It's okay."

Sumire then began to tremble, alerting Ren as he stepped a few steps away from her.

"Sumi-"

Sumire hugged Kasumi as she was the one crying this time. Burying her teary eyes on her shoulder, she began to speak things from her heart.

"Thnak you.... for everything. Thank you so much.... for letting me be with you. Even though you are not our Kasumi, the times we had together felt like it was. Personally, I wish you could stay a little longer."

Kasumi hugged her back and cried as well.

"Sumire... Violet... I should thank you as well for the same reason." She sniffed. "Spending time with you, though with the adrenaline rush of things which Dad might disapprove sometimes, was the best thing that has happened to me since that day."

Suddenly, Kasumi's Thief attire converted back to her normal attire. Everyone else's clothes didn't transfigure back to normal, though.

"Just know this, Kasumi: our doors are open for you always." Sumire gave a soft smile. Kasumi did the same as both sisters released the embrace.

"I'll be the best sister... for you and for my Sumire."

"Then I'll do the same... for you and for my Kasumi."

Maruki XX then called Kasumi's attention. "Yoshizawa-san, we should go back to Kirijo Fortress if we have to return home."

"Right."

Everyone then walked towards Kasumi and began giving her thanks and farewells.

"Thank you for being one of my closest friends, Suzui-senpai. This is somewhat an upgrade compared to how we met in my world." Kasumi hugged Shiho, who then had to joke around.

"Well, I was your Welcoming Committee president there. But being pointed with a gun is the best way to become friends."

"That's something Akechi would find as a turn-on." Ren joked as the man in question hissed.

Rise gave her hug next.

"I wish you the best in life, Kasumi-chan."

"You too, Rise-san. I wish I could attend the wedding, though."

"Right back at you."

Both girls smiled as Yu approached.

"Thank you, Yoshizawa-san."

"You helped too, Narukami-san."

"Eh, I felt like a supporting cast to your story."

"You still helped regardless."

Yuki made his turn, but rather than a hug he offered a handshake.

"I may not have known you longer than everyone else, but it has been an honor working with you."

"Likewise, Yuki-san. Please enjoy life while everything still shows its worth for you."

"Hmph. I will."

Morgana scurried towards her.

"Lady Kasumi!"

"Gee, do you have to address 'Lady' in every girl you meet?"

"I'm a gentleman, Lady Kasumi. Now where would my manners be?"

"Stalking at Ann in her sleep in LeBlanc's attic while we were hiding out in Suidobashi for the most part of our missions, and you call yourself a gentleman?"

Ann heard Kasumi and glared at Morgana while Shiho snickered.

"Busted."

Akechi was the last person to greet her farewell. Like Yuki, he only offered a handshake.

"I guess this is the end, Yoshizawa-san."

"Indeed it is." She pecked his cheek, turning him a bit pink. "I forgot to thank you for that hug back in Platinum Star."

Kasumi then looked back at everyone, who stood there looking at her. Ren and Sumire gave a warm smile as she and Maruki XX used the emergency stairs to make their way to Kirijo Fortress while being undetected.

"I'll miss her, Ren-senpai."

"We already do, Sumi."

Sophie then returned as she flashed to the screen that a crowd is waiting for them outside the Shibuya Continental's front lobby.

"We're gonna get egged with interviews." Yosuke muttered.

"I'm gonna avoid the cameras, at this point." Kanji said.

"Well, with Yu's proposal to me... Ren and Sumire being cuddly together... Shiho's sacrifice... Akechi and Mitsuru PROBABLY gonna be arrested... anything goes." Rise told them frankly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yu smirked.

"It's showtime." Ren led the march back to the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we've finished this chapter.
> 
> This may be the last time we will see Kasumi XX(?) Her closure with the departed souls of her loved ones has been resolved.
> 
> Also, were you all wondering how the souls of Earth XX ended up there?
> 
> After parting ways with Kasumi XX, the Persona users proceed back to the city. How will they handle things now that all their identities have been exposed?
> 
> Stay tuned.


	55. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Kasumi XX gets the chance to reconcile with the souls of Akira Kurusu, Shinichi and Hanaki Yoshizawa, and Sumire Yoshizawa of Earth XX before opting to return home and thanking everyone for helping her.
> 
> As for everyone in Earth X, the world now knows who they are. It's time to face the media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've now reached the post-Apocalypse arc!
> 
> A few more chapters, and the fic is officially finished. :(
> 
> Oh, and the injury is 90% healed, so I got the green light to resume drawing and other stuff that requires my right thumb.
> 
> Home stretch, people! Now, lezz go!

_**March 29, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya Continental  
Time: 0100 hours** _

"RISE KUJIKAWA! OVER HERE!"

"MISS YOSHIZAWA! PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"AKECHI-KUN! LOOK THIS WAY!"

"KIRIJO!"

The noises of the reporters looking at the Persona group made everyone anxious and overwhelmed. Especially that they are forced to do this now after their identities have been compromised to the world.

"Well, Ryuji. You got your wish now: world fame." Ren looked at his pal.

"Yeah," Ryuji sounded a dejected response, "but now that I think about it... it's effin' scary."

Mitsuru stepped forward ahead of everyone.

"It'd be fair if I will go ahead. I will be having the most questions... including from the police."

Akihiko wants to help her, but Akechi backed him off as he joins Mitsuru.

"I'm heading for jail as well, so maybe I'll pamper my fans a little more after my heroic moment."

"Tch. Blowhard."

Mitsuru and Akechi then open the doors as reporters begin to hound on them for questions.

_"Akechi-kun! How were you resurrected from the dead?"_

_"Akechi! Will you turn yourself in for your actions years ago?"_

_"Akechi-kun!! Why would you do such horrible things?"_

Akechi heard that from one of his fans and approached her for the stream before Sae marched onto him.

"I heard that girls dig bad boys, so how about I take that look? It does make me more dashing now, yes?" He winked at the girl's camera as Sae pulled him out.

_"WE LOVE YOU, AKECHI!"_

_"We'll be waiting for your glorious return!"_

_"We'll visit you in prison, if we have to!"_

The silver-haired woman shook her head as she glanced at Akechi. "Just want to have the glory in the camera, huh?"

"You know I need to address them. I had them worried for years."

"Shut up." Sae scoffed. "I hope you're ready for another father-son reunion in prison."

"Well, I wouldn't mind talking to Father after what happened. He couldn't be any prouder." Akechi snarked as he is shoved to a police car. Again.

Meanwhile, Mitsuru was being escorted by police after answering one of the questions.

_"Kirijo-san! Is it true that with the recent events and the demise of Kenzo Manahashi, the future of Kirijo Corporations will go into shambles for bankruptcy?"_

"To be fair, I certainly wouldn't care about the corporation anymore. I have done heinous crimes just to protect the honor I was left with, and I have to pay the price for it."

As much as Mitsuru hated to admitted it, the Kirijo Corporation will drop one way or another into the dust.

"As for the employees of Kirijo Corporations, I will grant you all your compensations before the company declares bankruptcy."

After so, she can only look at her teammates doing their interviews while she is inside the cop car.

Haru bashfully steps out as the reporters begin hogging her next.

_"Okumura-san! Right here!"_

_"Okumura-san, please respond honestly to my inquiry!"_

_"Please, Okumura-san!"_

"Oh, no.... this is worse than I thought."

After one of the reporters accused her of murdering her father years ago, Haru then went to him and answered.

"Well, to make things clear... I was saving Father from suffering a cruel end for the Okumura family. If you wish to speak ill of my Father and my involvement again, I wouldn't mind having a private interview under **my** conditions."

_Jesus Christ, she's scary._

_I can totally sense an ominous vibe on her._

_Dude, for a sweet girl... she sounds pretty sadistic._

Haru struts along as Yukiko went next.

_"Miss Amagi! Tokyo News Channel 5! We want to hear from you!"_

"Uh, okay...."

_"What happened to the Amagi Inn since the attack? How did you find yourself in this predicament?"_

"Uh, well... you see..."

Chie began pushing Yukiko out of the way, only for the reporters to turn to her.

"Don't answer them, Yukiko. They a-"

_It's the Kung Fu Cop!_

_Miss Satonaka, right here!_

"Eh?"

_Chie Satonaka! Answer our important questions please!_

"W-Wait a minute! I'm not good with interviews! Run, Yukiko!"

Yosuke comes out next as he then addressed to one of the reporters before they could call his attention.

"Look, uh," he started speaking nervously, "I appreciate the interviews and all, but I can't answer them as of the moment. My dad will kill me after I left Junes unattended for days."

The reporter pressed on. _"Will this affect the progress of Junes, now that you've been hailed as a hero of Japan?"_

"Hell would I know? We got our asses whooped big time." He finds Kanji and pulls him in. "Ain't that right, Kanji?"

"The hell you bringing me in on this? I told you I ain't gonna do a damn interview!"

"Moron! The least you can do is let your mom know you're alive!"

Kanji reconsidered this and decided to greet his mom on camera.

Sho exits the building with Aigis and Labrys on his sides. The reporters hesitated to ask him questions due to his psychopathic tendencies, but Aigis addressed the media to ask Sho considerable questions.

"I saved these assholes from those tendrils, and I don't get a hero's welcome? Lame." He snorted.

"Don't worry, Sho-kun. We know you did a great job, and we acknowledge ya for that." Labrys tried to cheer him up before police showed up.

"Is something the matter, officers?" Aigis asked one of the police officers, but Sho stepped forward instead.

"Well, I was 'borrowed' by Hasegawa. So I guess I'm going back to jail."

"But Sho-kun-"

"Relax. I actually enjoy it there." He cackled before being escorted away.

While Ken simply ignored the reporters from asking an interview to tend to Koromaru, Junpei took the liberty of things and brought along Fuuka to an interview.

_"Mr. Iori, Iwatodai News! Can you tell us on how that thing managed to appear out of nowhere?"_

"Well, uh, this is gonna be a very complicated thing to explain, but Mitsuru-san kinda had a doomsday device set up to bring out a literal apocalypse."

_"Do you regret dying?"_

Junpei gave a faint smile. "No, not at all. I did what I had to do. Ain't that right, Fuuka?"

"Huh?"

_"And you, Miss Yamagishi, how will this affect your current role in Kirijo Corporations?"_

Fuuka took a deep breath. "Honestly, it wouldn't faze me. I can become an independent engineer as of now."

Makoto, Yusuke, and Futaba tagged along as more media people call onto them. Especially Yusuke.

_"Mr. Kitagawa! Look over here!"_

Yusuke, being Yusuke, walked towards the reporter. "Are you talking about me?"

_"Yes! Well, how do you feel now that your identity as a Phantom Thief is revealed?"_

Yusuke hummed while thinking of the right words. Makoto shook her head while Futaba stepped on his foot.

"Damnit, Inari! Now is not the time to think!"

Yusuke hopped in pain and began arguing with Futaba, which earned odd reactions by the reporter before he looked at the camera again.

"To answer your question, I find it both relaxing and eerie. The beauty of having one recognize you for your achievements that surpasses above any ordinary task is a good thing, but it can also be deemed as a curse if focused too much."

_"What would Madarame say by now if he were watching this?"_

"That, I do not know."

The reporter shifted to Makoto. _"Tojou Niijima's daughter, yes?"_

Makoto was shocked at how he knew her father. "H-How did you know?"

_"I had a few interviews with your father before. Your red eyes and domineering aura reminded me of him, so I wouldn't mind asking you a question or two."_

"U-Uh, sure. But only one, please. I feel so drained."

The reporter nodded. _"What would you say to him, if he were alive today?"_

Futaba and Yusuke looked at Makoto, who was about to shed tears.

"I'd tell him that even if he weren't watching this at a time like this, he'd be proud of what I've done in order to do what he would do all the time: sticking to the right justice."

All reporters then disregarded everyone else when Shiho stepped out with Ann and Ryuji helping her out.

_"Shiho Suzui! Over here!"_

_"Miss Suzui! Channel 12 News wants to hear you!"_

"Damn, the media is scary as hell..." Shiho muttered under her breath.

"Well, it's better than Ryuji's bad interview not too long ago." Ann chimed, triggering Ryuji.

"Please don't bring that up. EVER."

_"Miss Suzui! Nayami News 10!"_

"Nayami?"

Shiho released from Ann and Ryuji and limped her way to the reporter.

_"Jin Saigo, NN10! How did you come with such an impressive plan to freeze the fog?"_

Shiho cleared her throat. "Well, I just took the gamble. It's like cooling the air around you during the winter, yeah?"

"So you probably know that your family is watching this back home. Anything you want to say to the viewers at home?"

Shiho removed her ponytail and hid her blush with her hair. "I'llexplaineverythingwhenIgethomebye!"

She limped back to Ryuji while Ann was forced to do an interview.

_"So how did you go from teen model to Phantom Thief?"_

"Wait, huh!? We're going straight to the point here!?" Ann was perplexed by how straightforward the reporter was to him. "Okay, uh, I just couldn't let anyone be persecuted further. After I heard the calls for help grow louder, I can't ignore it anymore. But I hope my actions prior to my 'death' inspired people to be brave even against the face of danger."

_"What can you say to the viewers back at home?"_

Ann blushed and covered her face with her hair as well. "Nothingmuchgottagobye!"

She then ran off to reunite with her middle school friends. The next group were interviewed separately until Naoto and Yukari went out.

_"Miss Shirogane!"_

_"Detective Prince! Over here!"_

"For the last time, I already disclosed my gender to the public years ago." she felt annoyed by the reporters and shoved the camera off her face while Yukari took the interview with stride.

_"SOOOO how was being a ghost user, Yukari-san?"_

"Uh, first of all... don't use the term 'ghost user'. I still have a bad memory with an encounter years ago."

_"Okay, changing the question... what's your relationship to the man with the blue hair and coat?"_

Yukari blushed at the mention of Yuki, and before she could respond he already did it for her.

"Are you guys talking about me?"

"Eek!"

_"Holy moly, Yukari Takeba is blushing on camera!"_

Maybe Yukari fucked up the interview just this once.

"Yuki, don't scare me like that."

"Still afraid of ghosts, huh?"

"Sh-Shut up." She pouted.

Akihiko then took the chance to pass by the two and tease Yukari.

"She still hugs a teddy bear every time she sleeps."

"Akihiko-san!"

Akihiko and Yuki laughed at Yukari's embarrassed moment.

The crowd went wild when Rise and Yu exited the building with their arms locked together.

"HELLO WORLD!" Rise announced as loud as she can.

_Go, Risette!_

_I'll always be your fan, even after marriage!_

_Why did you get engaged so soon? We're proud of you!_

"You seem to be enjoying this." Yu smiled at her.

"Of course... this may be my perfect chance to go on break. Again." Rise lets out a mischievous grin as Yu shook his head in amusement.

"You silly fiance of mine."

_"Rise Kujikawa! Please answer me!"_

_"Miss Kujikawa, when will you get married?"_

_"Does this mean you'll go on break in preparation for the wedding?"_

"Boys! You're jumping to the conclusions too fast! We gotta have an agreement on when the wedding should be. Although I will cancel my nationwide tour for now."

_"What will happen to the ones who bought your tickets for your shows?"_

"Isn't it simple? FREE REFUNDS!"

_"What!?"_

_"Wait, for real?"_

"Okay, too much fun there. Let's go, honey." Yu pulled her away from the interviewers as he and Rise turned around to the last couple exiting the building, accompanied by Morgana.

_"Mr. Amamiya! Remember me?"_

_"Miss Yoshizawa! Look this way!"_

_"Miss Yoshizawa, Mr. Amamiya! Look here! I have a lot of intriguing questions to ask."_

Ren and Sumire ignored the media as they pass down the lane like a wedded couple, hands locked together while strolling in a single file. They then get to meet up with some of Ren's confidants and close friends of his confidants.

"You did it, Amamiya! You saved the world!" Mishima grabbed his hand and shook it jubilantly.

"Mishima-senpai, his arm still hurts." Sumire made up a lie so Ren wouldn't get too overwhelmed.

"Sorry!"

Iwai and Kaoru were next on the line.

"Damn great job, Ren!" Kaoru offered a high five, to which he returned slowly.

"Yeah, what Kaoru said. Hell, I didn't know that the model guns would work in stuff like that." Iwai chuckled as Ren rubbed his head sheepishly.

"How did you you find out its power?"

"That Mishima kid had to pull the trigger on one of the Kirijo soldiers."

"Typical Mishima." Ren murmered as he passed by more of his confidants.

"Well done, my comrade!" Yoshida applauded. "You as well, madam. You and everyone else have displayed a great amount of bravery in saving our home."

"T-Thank you." Sumire hid her bashful face, especially since Kawakami AND Hiraguchi will be looking at them next.

"Well, well, well. Look who's locking hands with no shame." Kawakami gave a smug grin.

"Well, if the world knows us now... Might as well live like celebrities or something."

She smiled at his cocky jest. "Seriously? Don't you have any considerations towards Yoshizawa-san here?"

"Well, in fairness, this whole phenomenon was a literal hellhole we just experienced. So Sumire...."

Hiraguchi's pause caused Sumire to tense up and squeeze Ren's arm harder.

".... you'll be getting a month off of training."

"H-HUH!?"

"What? Consider it as thanks for saving us all. Plus you may wanna check your wound as well."

"O-Oh. T-Thank you, Coach."

Kawakami noticed the exchange. "Well, your next semester may be delayed as well, considering how Shujin turned into a castle and went back to normal with a few places broken."

"You believe me now?" His cocky grin isn't going away.

"Oh, hush it, Ren."

Chihaya and Ohya were next on the chopping block for the couple, but Shinya interrupted them and offered a fist bump before his mom called him back.

"I can't believe it! You overturned fate once again!"

"Damn, kid. I guess the cliched, cheesy 'power of love' crap really does exist."

"If that's your way of saying thanks for us saving the world, then you're welcome." He passed Akira's diary to Ohya as he passed by. "I'll explain later... if anyone of us will wake up."

Lastly, Ren and Sumire caught up with Rise and Yu, who were talking to Sumire's parents. Hanaki ran to her daughter and hugged her with tears while Shinichi went to Ren.

"C-Congratulations, Amamiya-san. You are truly an interesting person."

"Thanks, Shinichi-san. But I couldn't have done it without Sumire here."

"Yes," he looked at Sumire, who began talking to Hanaki and Rise, "I have been acknowledged. What I'm quite fascinated was the presence of the other me there."

"Yeah. Even I wonder how did that happen."

Shinichi's expression went downcast. "So I take Kasumi went home?"

Ren did the same, but sprung back up to a deadpan face. "Yeah. But we offered her a chance to stay here."

"I see."

Hanaki then approached the boys. "Hon, Sumire says that Ren here doesn't have a place to stay for the night."

"Well, no problem!" He then gladly hugged Sumire before looking at her strictly. "That way, we can know what Amamiya-san meant by you clawing his back."

Ren can only whistle awkwardly as the police then warded off the civilians and reporters.

_**Location: LeBlanc  
** _ _**Time: 0150 hours** _

Ann, Shiho, Futaba, and Sojiro arrive back in LeBlanc to find a woman outside the door crying.

"Can I help you?" Sojiro asked her kindly.

"Why...."

Ann then recognized her immediately. "You must be Rumi-san."

Rumi looked up at Ann. "Y-Yeah. How did you know?"

Ann then gave her a sad face. "Doctor Maruki told us about you." It was technically not a lie, since she and Futaba had a grasp about Rumi back in Maruki's Palace.

"O-Oh. Takuto told you about me?" She wept again.

"She remembered." Futaba murmured as she went in to LeBlanc to find Shibusawa and Takemi lifting his body up.

"Oh, hey kid."

"Mr. Shibuwasa."

"It's Shibusawa, not Shibuwasa." He answered tiredly to Futaba. "I gotta bring him to a funeral home now. But since Shibuya looks like a war zone, I gotta find another place."

While Shiho and Ann kept an eye on Rumi, Sojiro gave them a recommendation.

"There's a small funeral home around Chinatown. It's not as great as the ones in the main city, but it's better than nowhere."

"Thanks, Sakura-san." Takemi said as Futaba helped them in bringing his body.

Once in Shibusawa's truck, Rumi took one last look at Maruki.

"Takuto.... I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this.... I wish I remembered you sooner..."

Ann and Shiho remained silent.

"You're not coming with us?" Shibusawa asked. She shook her head in distraught as he understood and drove off with Takemi.

"Will you be alright?" Ann asked. She gave a slow nod.

"Go on ahead, Ann." Shiho suggested. "I'll give her a ride home. I'll give a few talks to cheer her up."

Ann then returns to LeBlanc alone and cleans up the place again before heading upstairs.

**"Group Chat: Phantom Thieves + Shadow Operatives**

Oracle: Everyone home safely? I'm beat af

Skull: Had a talk with my mom. She was mad at first for how I have been involved in this shit, but we good now since we can't access the Metaverse anymore in like forever

Panther: Yeah. I had texts from my parents about a heart-to-heart talk

Oracle: Uh-oh

Fox: I assume their opinion on you being a Phantom Thief has changed?

Panther: Hopefully

Noir: Is it me or have we not returned to our normal outfits?

Skull: Yeah. But I'm too tired to try to take them off

Fist of the Phantom Star: Same. Though the shoulder pads are detachable

Oracle: First your headband and now the shoulder pads!? Queen, you deceive us too much

Fox: I find it rather comfortable in sleeping with these clothes

Panther: Not me though, but the zippers can be loosened enough for me to sleep normally

Oracle: I take it you removed my mini-cams and bugs now?

Panther: YES

Red Queen: Hello everyone!

Oracle: Wazzup, Narukami-san?

Skull: For real? Narukami-san is in the chat now?

Feather Pink: Futaba pretty much added all of us into one group chat

Noir: But that means we can be updated with one another now, yes?

Engr Yamagishi: In a way, yes. But is Yuki included here?

Feather Pink: Nope. We'll buy him a smartphone tomorrow

GumShoe: Where is Yuki, anyway?

Feather Pink: Here in my apartment with me

Oracle: ...

Fox: ...

Red Queen: ...

Feather Pink: Not like that!

Risette: You sure you don't wanna have any plans for lost time?

Feather Pink: If anything, Akihiko should now have enough time to hang back with Sae-san!

Fist of the Phantom Star: Wait, why are you bringing Sis into this?

Risette: Oh, so they don't know?

Fist of the Phantom Star: Don't know what??

Junes Prince: Uh, yeah. What is up with Akihiko-san and Sae-san?

GumShoe: None of your business!

Risette: They used to get rowdy with each other back in college

Oracle: BLECH!

Skull: For real?!

Noir: Oh my. Mako-chan, did you know anything about this?

Fist of the Phantom Star: You dated Sis back then, Akihiko-san?!

Risette: More like a hooky-hooky thing

GumShoe: Narukami, control your fiance!

Red Queen: Rise, come on

Risette: Fine

Oracle: I can't remove the imagination now

Fox: It seems so have I

Kung Fu Cop: Master dated Niijima-san's sister? How badass would you two be as a wedded couple with a kickass aunt?

GumShoe: Satonaka, don't bullshit me now

Fist of the Phantom Star: Can we PLEASE change the topic?

Black Ice: Yes. Like WHY AM I NAMED BLACK ICE?

Oracle: I just derived it from your name. Plus, I would find it awkward if I used the Amagi Inn's official page to add to the chat

Batman: Seriously? How much stuff can you hack, Oracle?

Feather Pink: Don't encourage her, Stupei!

Batman: Come on, Yuka-tan! I just wanna make sure if we got our own accounts hacked as well.

_Oracle changed the name of Batman to Stupei_

Stupei: See? You've influenced her!

Shiba Master: Can we all go to sleep? My head still hurts from all the energy we used in fighting the whole day

Kuma: Yeah. I can't even sleep in my bear suit for comfy reasons

Junes Prince: No one asked, Ted

Black Ice: Yosuke, we need to wake up early for the train back to Inaba

Black Ice: Didn't you say your dad is furious?

Junes Prince: Right!

Wolf: I'm not gonna be here long since I gotta let Akane sleep, but great job!

Oracle: How's Sophie?

Wolf: Overheated after returning to the device. She was drained as well

Red Queen: What about Aigis and Labrys?

Wolf: Escorting Minazuki back to Kyoto Jail. He'll be having a hearing in regards to his actions tonight

Feather Pink: Hopefully, he changed enough to become a free man

Junes Prince: Without killing anyone

Red Queen: Any luck on Adachi back to life?

Textile Man: I had a call from Ichijo-senpai. Dojima is still conducting a manhunt for Adachi

Red Queen: Any signs of Magatsu-Izanagi?

Textile Man: Negative. Cops said that only loads of Rangda, Decarabia, and Rakshaja were running around killing people and causing terror

Red Queen: Thanks, Kanji

Noir: I noticed that aside from Yuki-san, Shirogane-san is not here

Textile Man: She doesn't have any IM apps. She prefers old-school texting and calling

Eng Yamagishi: Oh, Amamiya-san and Yoshizawa-san aren't here as well

Oracle: 1000 yen says they're doing the dirty again!

Panther: FUTABA!

Diamond: Futaba-chan! Quit tormenting me with that kind of bet already!

Fox: True, Suzui-san. It almost sounds like you witnessed them directly.

Diamond: Shut the fuck up. Please shut the fuck up.

Skull: I won't blame ya if ya walked in on them by accident or whatever

Diamond: Who said anything about walking in?

Fox: If I remember correctly

_Fox uploaded a photo_

Oracle: INARI!

Feather Pink: Okay, what the hell?

GumShoe: That's sick, man.

Skull: Do you really have to upload the photo here?

Noir: Uhhhh

Panther: Yusuke, I will personally crush your phone if you take photos of people sleeping in the nude one more time...

Oracle: Haha poor Inari

Panther: Same goes for you, Futaba

Fox: Does anyone not notice the earpiece in Sumire's ear?

Diamond: Yeah! You know how bad I was traumatized when I saw what you sent to Ren?

Oracle: Uh oh

Panther: WHAT?!

Risette: Speaking of which, where are they?

Oracle: 1000 yen for them doing the dirty!

Diamond: 20000 yen for them NOT doing the dirty!

Fox: I provided vital information regarding Shiho's contact with Ren and Sumire during their intimate moment

Skull: I'm with Oracle on this one

Stupei: Me too

Textile Man: Agreed. 1000 yen loss is cheaper than losing 20000 yen

Diamond: I'm done

Oracle: BTW, regarding Doctor Maruki....

Junes Prince: He didn't come back to life, didn't he?

Oracle: Technically we found Rumi-san mourning over him. It seemed that she remembered him now.

Panther: They brought his body to the funeral home located near Chinatown instead of the one in Aoyama. Had to use a lot of spray cans to disinfect LeBlanc and keep it fresh, courtesy of Boss' cleaning materials

GumShoe: I still dunno how I woke up to a casket"

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
** _ _**Time: 0200 hours** _

"... and that's what happened."

Sumire felt the heat on her cheeks overheating while Ren avoided the gaze of the Yoshizawa parents after explaining to them what the "clawing the back" remark of Ren meant. To put it bluntly, they just confessed to having sex on the night of Sumire's birthday in the middle of the mission.

"Well... I have a lot of things to say to you, young lady, but I dunno if it would really reach you well."

"Sorry, Dad." Her shameful face went redder.

"Was this planned?"

"No, Sir. It just went with the moment." Ren cleared his throat.

Hanaki then noticed their clothing.

"Those clothes... and the color scheme... did you match these purposefully?"

"I guess so. I do look up to Ren a lot." Sumire admitted.

"Do they turn back to normal?"

"Now that you mention it.... how long were we in our Thieves attire?"

Ren's wonder alarmed Sumire as she looked at their clothes. A bit tattered and bloody, she tried to hide herself more.

"Well, we'll just provide some extra clothes for you, Amamiya-san. Sumire, you can go first in the shower."

Sumire nods and goes ahead while Shinichi assists Ren in getting clothes. This was also the chance for them to talk.

"Amamiya."

"Yoshizawa-san."

"I don't mean to be very strict with you after what you two have confessed. It's just..."

"You're worried of seeing her leave."

"In a way, yes. But I don't want her to feel like she's being chained to a huge ball under our supervision forever."

"So what are you implying?"

"Since you have crossed the line of intimacy, I now entrust you of full taking care of her now. Although we will still be providing her needs as parents, I believe that she is ready enough to handle herself. But she will need your guidance in her journey."

"Understood, Sir. I won't let you all down."

"And, uh," Shinichi tried to speak the right words to avoid making the air awkward. "Please do use protection next time."

Ren turned red, giving Shinichi the idea that he made things awkward instead.

"Will do, I guess. Thank you for trusting me with her."

After giving Shinichi a handshake before showering up for the night, Ren arrives in Sumire's room as he spots her wearing a white lacy sleeveless top and red pajama pants.

"Ready to sleep, Senpai?" she yawned.

He nods. As soon as the two lay in bed together, Ren immediately heard the snores of Sumire as he kissed her cheek. _She must be very exhausted from running a rescue operation on my head._

"Sweet dreams, Sumi. You deserve it."

After he cuddles her and sleeps, Sumire gives out a smile as she began dreaming.

Though her dream ended after she ends up in a dark blue room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. The 'talk' had to be the last part of the chapter. Plus, it's somewhat a way where the Yoshizawa family accepts Ren in a way as well as accepting Sumire to become mature and responsible for herself. But still though... the 'talk' will always put pressure.
> 
> As for the Velvet Room in the end...... take a guess.
> 
> Yeah, the interviews here are short. But the original draft had too lengthy interviews that I replaced it with a new group chat to show that everyone is finally getting along. As for Yusuke uploading the photo of Ren and Sumire after their passionate night back in Operation: Opera House, he didn't crop it and instead drew a circle on Sumire's ear to signify the earpiece.
> 
> Get ready for the next chapter, "Last Train Home", as Ren spends time with the group before leaving. Stay tuned!


	56. Last Train Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> With their identities exposed, the Persona users submit themselves to numerous interviews as well as recognitions.
> 
> Futaba makes a group chat for everyone to let them know that they are in good terms.
> 
> Sumire and Ren join together in sleeping at the Yoshizawa residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! What's bonkin'?
> 
> I managed to finish the first key art for this fic. I'll set up a Drive for the artworks since I can't upload a photo here. (Side note: I may love the artwork I did, but even an artist seems to have the slightest flaw in his works.)
> 
> Anyways, we have three more chapters to go before we reach the epilogues!
> 
> Let's go!

_**March 29, 20XX** _

_**Location: Velvet Room  
** _ **_Time: ????_ **

"S-Senpai?"

Sumire woke up to find Ren cuddling her, but that wasn't why she was asking.

"Hey, Ren."

"Nggghhh, a few more minutes...."

Sumire had no choice but to yank herself out of his hold, but as she did she fell down instantly to the ground. This then woke up Ren.

"Sumire! What the f-"

A calm voice then calls out to them.

"It seems you two have awaken now."

"Lavenza?" Ren wondered.

"Indeed."

"Why is Sumire with me?" He asked further as he helped his girlfriend out.

"Just follow me."

As Ren and Sumire followed Lavenza, they are convened by Yu, Margaret, Theodore, Elizabeth, and Yuki. Igor then began the meeting.

"It seems that we have finally convened together. Let's begin."

"Uh, yeah. First, I want to address why I'm here." Sumire decided to bring out the elephant in the room (a.k.a. herself).

"Ah, yes. My apologies." Igor cleared his throat. "Margaret, if you may?"

"We would like to express our gratitude in doing the rescue mission alongside our resurrected guest."

"Eh, it was nothing." Yuki tried to say it humbly, but his tone was mistaken for apathy.

"You know how hard it is to make sure I release you from that seal, Yuki?" Elizabeth expressed irritation.

"I didn't ask you to release me though?" He shot back, forcing Elizabeth to sigh in defeat.

"So what is it you want to tell us?" Yu went straight to the point.

A voice from behind them sounded off as Yu recognized the voice.

"Youimpatientlittlejerk! Can't you wait for them to get to that part?"

"Nice to see you too, Marie."

Ren, Sumire, and Yuki then stare at Marie, who isn't the average Velvet Room attendant. Rather, she is wearing a regular weather reporter's attire, but sports the Velvet Room logo on the left breast pocket.

"What are you looking at?"

"You aren't white haired." Ren blurted out.

"Ugh, whatever. Yu, who are they?"

"They are our other guests, Marie." Theo prompted her to sit as he spoke.

Margaret then went on to her point. "The Metaverse is officially gone, but your Personas are not."

"WHAT!?"

"Our P-P-Personas are w-w-with us?"

"Wow."

"You're kidding us, right?"

" **I believe they are right, Ren.** "

"Raoul?"

Raoul, Izanagi-No-Okami, Ella, and Messiah appear out of their bodies.

" **We still are a part of you. Although we cannot be summoned anymore like battle combatants, we can still be summoned at free will to guide you all on a regular basis.** "

" **My dear, it isn't the end for all of us. We art thou, thou art us. We exist within you.** "

" **We all have to move forward and make sure you remain on the path you have chosen.** "

Margaret then continued. "Your Personas are the representations of yourselves. For the Wild Cards, you are now limited to your ultimate Personas but only because you have forged enough bonds to create one whole being as a sole representative of your soul."

Lavenza added her insights. "It is within the best interests as well that only the four of you remain in full contact with your Personas. The rest have been given only limitations to access."

Yuki then asked a question. "What about Mitsuru and Akihiko's personas?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for the wonderful question, Makoto Yuki. As for the Personas of Mitsuru Kirijo, the Empress, and Akihiko Sanada, the Emperor... their Personas will return as a form of rehabilitation for them after gaining the Picaro status earlier."

Sumire remained her focus while the Wild Cards were beginning to get lost in thought. Igor then gave them a follow-up on some important information.

"Ah, yes. That reminds me... you all remember of the woman from the other universe, yes?"

"You mean Kasumi?" This earned Sumire's ears.

"Yes. My master, Philemon, will be assisting her after he gave her the chance to speak with the souls of her dearly departed loved ones."

Ren then muttered with awe. "So it was you guys."

Elizabeth then gave a disgusted expression. "Yeah. Though I kinda hate how she keeps blaming herself."

Lavenza cleared her throat to Elizabeth and gestured her eyes to Sumire, who went through the same thing back then. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I've gotten stronger ever since, but my memory of her will never go away."

She clasped Ren's hand as she spoke the words.

"So what happens to her?" Yu inquired.

"He believes that there is still a chance for her to save her world."

!!!

"Really?!"

"That's amazing!"

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Good for her."

Igor smiled at their reactions. "Indeed."

Marie, clueless about who they're talking about, inquired immediately on the matter. After Lavenza and Margaret explained, Marie decided not to push further.

"Speechless, Marie?" Margaret asked.

"A bit. Though another dimension, huh?"

The alarm rang, signalling their time to wake up.

"Better be home quick, Yu! Or I'm gonna make it rain hard."

"Have a safe travel back to your family, Yu Narukami."

Margaret and Marie fade away (though in Marie's case, she'd wake up from her nap).

"We shall meet again, for when our Master will express his interests."

Lavenza follows in the fading before Elizabeth and Theodore go last.

"Don't you forget about us, alright?"

"We're still learning the human experience. We might have a new game soon...."

Igor greeted them last.

"We still exist within your world. We are but a place that exists between dream and reality, mind over matter. Our alliance will not fade, for we will meet again one day in the future."

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
** _ _**Time: 0821 hours** _

Ren and Sumire wake up from their sleep, still in the cuddling position they were in when they slept. Fixing the strap of her top, Ren immediately kissed her cheek.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Wrong fairy tale, Ren-senpai."

They giggled as they got up. They then decided to bring up the topic about the Velvet Room and Kasumi XX's fate.

"So do you think she can save them?" Sumire pondered as Ren slightly shrugged. "Who knows?"

"And what Igor said? About meeting us again one day despite the Metaverse already gone?"

"That I am now uncertain entirely. He can be really weird and vague sometimes."

A knock from the door jolted them up as Shinichi called them for breakfast. As they went down, they notice Hanaki missing.

"Where's Mom?"

"She went to the cemetery to talk to our Kasumi." His eyes then turned to the TV. "You're all over the news now."

_"Last night, a band of heroes led by numerous known celebrities such as Rise Kujikawa, Yukari Takeba, and Sumire Yoshizawa led a suicide mission to stop political madman Kenzo Manahashi, who is found dead with 18 bullets to the face as he was responsible for the sadistic approach in ruling the entire world with a doomsday device called the Sacrificial Lamb, which was disclosed by Mitsuru Kirijo after she was arrested at 1:20 a.m. alongside long-time dead man Goro Akechi, whose association with former legislator Masayoshi Shido has led him to perform certain degrees of criminal activity despite his detective status...."_

Sumire blushed as the footage showed her battling against the Kirijo soldiers and Shadows. Ren kissed her head as he whispered to her ear.

"I'm so proud of you."

Shinichi nods. "I agree. You somewhat showed the same amount of boldness Kasumi had."

_"Meanwhile, Rise Kujikawa herself has announced her engagement to private investigator Yu Narukami, who worked alongside known Phantom Thief leader Joker, now revealed to be Ren Amamiya. Amamiya was known for creating a series of events against Masayoshi Shido after the latter falsified an assault charge which led him to be branded all over Japan..."_

Ren this time groaned. "If Ohya was the one relaying the info, I'm so gonna torch her alcohol."

As they ate their breakfast, the last news report regarding the incident caught their attention.

_"As for the woman who is known as Kasumi Yoshizawa, the dead twin sister of Sumire Yoshizawa, her status is unknown after the final fight against the monster known as Apocalypse as police began searching for her."_

"Believing in Persona users is one thing, but people from another dimension is another." Shinichi sighed as he remembered something. "By the way, about your clothes from last night...."

Sumire and Ren stopped eating as they looked up.

"The blood is all gone, but not even Hanaki's needles can stitch up the ripped areas."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's as if this is run by magic."

Ren then received a text from Futaba.

_Futaba: Yo!_

_Futaba: Still wearing your Thief outfit? Ann says she wants a group pictorial of us in our costumes._

_Futaba: I know we would have Kasumi join us, but we have to let her be at this point._

Ren smiled as he then grabbed his coat.

"It's fine. We'll still need it today."

"Huh? For what, Senpai?"

"Group photo."

_**Location: Shibuya Crossing  
** _ _**Time: 1100 hours** _

A large crowd gathered around the Crossing while a podium was being set up. Numerous people held up _PHANTOM THIEVES_ merchandise along with Feather Pink merch, Risette merch, and Shujin uniforms. Not far away, Ann and the rest of the Phantom Thieves prep themselves despite their appearance.

"God, this kind of thing is scary." Shiho murmured as Iwai chuckled.

"I can tell. But sadly, your suits aren't getting fixed and all... so be scared more."

"You dick."

"Heh."

Kaoru returns and informs them that the place is ready. Yu and Rise then appear as well as they informed them that Yukari and Yuki will join the speech.

"Damnit, where's Ren when you need him?" Makoto grunted.

They then hear a helicopter buzzing outside and ran out to look. At their delight, they see Ren flashing a cocky grin as he and Sumire jumped out of the helicopter with Ken piloting the chopper.

"That show-off..." Futaba can't help but flash a toothy grin and gave a thumbs up.

Ren then gestured everyone to join them already as the cries and cheers of the crowd went loud. Yoshida planned on giving opening remarks, but instead lets Ren do the talking now.

"Thank you, Yoshida-san. Now..." Ren then pulled out a replica of his mask and threw it to the crowd, causing a minor friendly tug-of-war.

"Good morning, Tokyo! I am willing to bet that you haven't slept since watching us battle it out against that smug-ugly thing last night."

The cheers go louder as everyone opted to wave along instead.

"And I am also willing to bet that you all have questions regarding what powers we have. From Shiho's ice-cold kill on the fog that gave us the upper hand, to the moment my comrades here pulled out the BFG onto the thing. I would like to help you answer, but I unfortunately have sad news for all of you."

Everyone began murmuring at what he meant.

"We are unsure if that will happen once again, and for that... we will put our roles as heroes and heroines of Japan on hiatus. Now, don't feel entirely disappointed. We all have unresolved issues running about such as Shujin Academy becoming a castle, or a golden statue called the Infinite Spring destroyed the shack of Madarame, or how Okumura Foods' employees transformed into robots."

Yu then stepped forward for his turn. "Despite all these things happening, to match it up with the pitch black sky and red fog, we still went against the odds. And even civilians like you made a stand against the demonic creatures that were before you in the midst of that fog."

Futaba lets out a message to the group chat.

**_Oracle: Group photo will be with the helicopter. And let's find a nice empty spot for it. >:)_ **

Yu read the message after excusing himself and continues his speech.

"No matter where we are, or how difficult things would be... we still have your backs. And when we do so, we don't let go of the chance to put you into the right path."

Ren decides to prep a Vanish Ball in case they need a clean getaway from the fans.

"And to address to the world in itself, please do not call us the Phantom Thieves anymore. Prolly coz all of you know who we are now."

The crowd gave a audible laugh. True, they can't be called Phantom Thieves anymore.

Ren took his turn then in the speech. "Let it be known that the following individuals have saved our world together: award-winning actress Yukari Takeba, Hokkaido Police Sgt. Akihiko Sanada, Engineer Fuuka Yamagishi, baseball coach Junpei Iori, college student Ken Amada and his dog Koromaru, the two Kirijo droids Aigis and Labrys, the ever-so-quiet Makoto Yuki..."

The jumbotron then displayed the Shadow Operatives' faces in lieu of Yukari and Yuki being the only ones attending.

"... private investigator Yu Narukami and his fiance, pop star Rise Kujikawa, Junes manager Yosuke Hanamura and his assistant Teddie, Inaba Police Officer Chie Satonaka, Amagi Inn proprietress Yukiko Amagi, Tatsumi Textile manager Kanji Tatsumi, Detective Princess Naoto Shirogane..."

The jumbotron then displayed the Investigation Team's faces in lieu of Yu and Rise being the only ones attending. Ren then looked at his friends as he began bellowing their names with pride.

"... our charge commander, track star Ryuji Sakamoto: code name Skull!"

Ryuji marched onto the front with a wide yet nervous grin.

"Our fellow femme fatale, teen model Ann Takamaki: code name Panther!"

Ann marched and decided to discard the pigtails for good as she lets her hair flow.

"The marksman and Madarame's ex-pupil, artist Yusuke Kitagawa: code name Fox!"

Yusuke marched and then bowed as he held the stick of his counterpart, which he decided to keep in honor of him.

"The lieutenant of the team and our Fist of the Phantom Star, Makoto Niijim-Ow!" Makoto elbows him as she went on to march to the front and stand there with authority. "Niijima: code name Queen!"

"Our hacker extraordinaire, Futaba Sakura: code name Oracle!"

Futaba carefully marched and immediately hid behind Yusuke, who once again sidesteps for the world to see Futaba.

"Our health supplier and heavy duty, Okumura Foods president Haru Okumura: code name Noir!"

Haru gracefully pranced to the front and did her Beauty Thief pose.

"The dazzling gymnastic champion, Sumire Yoshizawa: code name Wife!"

"W-W-WIFE?!" Sumire went mighty red as she got caught off-guard.

Everyone laughed and made teasing noises while Yu, Rise, and Yukari snickered.

"I'm kidding, guys! Her code name is Violet!"

Sumire stomped on Ren's foot and shook off her blush as she made her way to the front.

"The oldest member of the group and the baddest gunslinger in town, Officer Zenkichi Hasegawa: code name Wolf, and our fellow artificial intelligence courtesy of the National Security Department, Sophia v.1.37!"

Photos of Zenkichi and Sophie were on display due to Zenkichi back in Kyoto.

"Our trigger-happy and unbreakable striker, volleyball star Shiho Suzui: code name Diamond!"

Shiho wrapped a long cloth on her exposed belly as she waved at everyone.

"And last but certainly not the least-"

Morgana hopped onto the mic as Ren NEARLY forgot about him.

"Hey! You forgot about me!"

The crowd went silent as they just literally heard a cat talk.

_Did that cat just talk?_

_Wait, the Phantom Thieves had a mascot?_

_You know, they did have a cat companion..._

_I thought that was just a robot..._

"I'll do the introductions myself then." Morgana cleared his throat and went on to brag once again. "The master thief and pure gentleman by heart (Lies!), the one and only Morgana!"

Everyone just went along with it and cheered.

Ren shooed Morgana away and restarted his intro. "Where was I? Oh, yes. I have been called many names: Arsene, Satanael, Raoul, and many more others. By day, I am a meek and reserved man who is labeled as a delinquent rumored to have a knife. By night, I am the one who pounces on the wicked to save the weak; the one who rallies a group to change the hearts of cruel people around society; the one who made sure those rumors scare more than the truth; I am Ren Amamiya, the Phantom Thief Joker!"

He roared at the last part to make the crowd go wilder. Ryuji, Shiho, Ann, Sumire, Futaba, Yusuke, Haru, Makoto, and Morgana shook their heads at the power that Ren 'abused' as a Phantom Thief.

"Know us by a new name: PERSONA!"

The Phantom Thieves, Yu, Rise, Yuki, and Yukari then followed Joker. However, the three Wild Cards and Sumire knew about this, courtesy of the Velvet Room.

"PERSONA!"

Everyone's Personas emerge from them as the crowd went in shock and awe before their applause ravaged the silence of Shibuya.

"The hell!?"

"H-Huh? Celestine!?"

"How could this be?"

"Our Personas!"

"Did Agnes really have to be in the front?"

"Oh, my!"

"What in the world?"

"Hey, what the hell, Ren!?"

"Yu-senpai!"

"Wait, why did we-"

" **So it seems you did this on purpose, Ren.** "

"Eh, for the glory of it only." He smirked as he then used the Vanish Ball to teleport everyone to the helicopter.

_Where'd they go?_

_I don't see them!_

_Up there! By the helicopter!_

Ren then played a song after Futaba hacked the jumbotron.

"I wish we could stay and chat, but we're on a tight schedule today!"

As they dust off, they can hear the cheers and chants of the crowd echoing.

_PERSONA!_

_PERSONA!_

_PERSONA!_

**_Location: Odaiba Seaside Park  
Time: 1205 hours_ **

"You sure the helicopter stays here by the road?" Futaba doubted.

"Eh, the road is closed off due to the Shadows that roamed here last night." Yuki shrugged as he looked around. "No one's gonna come here, Oracle."

Everyone was already prepping up for the photoshoot as Ren gently placed the camera down to face the crew.

"I wish Hasegawa-san was here with us." Chie said.

"Yeah, but he has Akane to take care of. Also, I heard he will be Sho's probationary officer starting Golden Week." Naoto informed them.

"Come on, hurry up already!" Rise pouted as Ren ran back.

"We got 10 seconds to prepare, so pose up a smile!"

Kanji, Yusuke, Yuki, and Akihiko stood at Ren's side while Yu, Rise, Yukari, and Ann stood on Sumire's side. Ryuji, Makoto, Haru, Ken, Junpei, Fuuka, Yosuke, Chie, Naoto, Futaba, Teddie, and Yukiko knelt on one knee for the first pose. Morgana and Koromaru stay at the center, held by Shiho.

"Say SHOWTIME!"

"SHOWTIME!"

The camera flashed, getting the first photograph.

"Ten seconds for another pose!"

Everyone posed one more time, and said the same thing.

"I got an idea! Everyone, keep distance until 5 seconds left!" Futaba suggested.

As they made their distance, Ren knew what was her idea.

"Everyone, ALL-OUT ATTACK!"

They all posed their All-Out Attack poses as the final photo was taken.

"HELL YEAH! This one is awesome as fuck!" Ryuji pumped his fist in the air as everyone agreed to his statement.

"Hey, upload this in the group chat ASAP, Ren!" Futaba demanded.

"Sure."

Sumire then glared at Futaba and announced. "Shiho-senpai wins the bet, by the way."

"What!?"

"Aw, man!"

"I knew I should have went for Shiho-san's bet."

"Pay up, losers."

Morgana then made his announcement as well.

"Guys, I have an announcement of my own as well."

"What is it, Mona-chan?"

"Come on! Spill it, Mona!"

Morgana huffed. "I'll be joining the Shadow Operatives."

Ren gave a quizzical look while Sumire cocked her eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Morgana-senpai?"

"I've been thinking... The Shadow Operatives know a lot about Shadows, right?"

"But Morgana, the Metaverse is gone. Forever." Ann reminded him.

"How long do you think that will last?"

"Lavenza told us it's forever." Ren answered with a deadpan tone.

Morgana then awkwardly coughed.

"Then I guess... I don't know."

"Hey, Morgana." Teddie approached him.

"Yeah, Ted?"

"How about you join me into the TV world? Though the Shadows do not attack it anymore, it can be a place for you to train to become human!"

"Wait, really!?"

Ann groaned and pinched her forehead. "Way to give him an idea."

Yosuke joined the groaning. "Looks like I have two knuckleheads to deal with back home."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KNUCKLEHEAD, CARROT TOP!?" Morgana suddenly found a new Ryuji.

"The hell did you say, Morgana? I can make sure you don't get the exclusive meal set Junes has to offer!"

Makoto sighed. "Morgana really knows how to inflate his ego when the time requires it to."

Yukari then went on to address earlier's sudden surprise.

"Hey, I wonder how we still have our Personas despite the Shadow World officially gone for good."

Sumire then told her, "Our Personas are a representation of ourselves. Although we only have limited access to them nowadays, they now serve to guide us in life instead of combat."

Yusuke was impressed by how Sumire said it. Everyone liked that.

After they ate lunch together, the Personas then explained how they obtained their powers as a way of getting to know each other more. Sumire and Shiho, however, debunked most of their explanations and told them what was in the Obelisk prior to the final showdown.

"We had caskets in that tower?!" Makoto yelled in shock.

"Yeah. But because of the cheat in Futaba-san's casket, we managed to solve the puzzle and moved on." Sumire confirmed.

"But wouldn't that mean I cheated death?" Futaba placed a hand in her chin.

"Who knows? Maybe you still play dirty in the afterlife." Shiho bluntly said.

"And our color...." Yukari began. "Anyone who was from S.E.E.S. is blue, the Investigation Team is yellow, and the Phantom Thieves are red. What could it mean?"

"Who knows?" Yukiko gave out a simple answer.

"I still hate the fact that Yuki, Akechi, and Morgana fell for that brainwashing shit of a shadow." Rise growled as Yu asked her what she meant.

"Oh! You mean your Shadow, Rise-san?"

"Ugh!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot Rise's shadow had a mesmerizing effect on guys." Yosuke earned a jab to the ribs from her.

"I still can't believe I look at myself as a prisoner, regardless." Ren mentioned.

"Yeah. And I was like, a sub in terms of my shadow." Ann gloated.

"So you do have a kink?" Shiho began her teasing. "Be glad you aren't dating Ann, Ren. She might whip you too much."

"Shiho!"

"Or the fact that you have some sort of sexy side... to which Futaba must pay for her sins." Shiho growled the last part and glared at Futaba.

Akihiko then started the departures. "Well, I gotta head back to Hokkaido. A few of my trainees were wondering if I'm still gonna help them after what just happened."

"You're going already, Master?"

Akihiko nods, then went for payback.

"You know, you can always wear a maid costume whenever you say 'Master', Satonaka. You look cute in it."

"Wha-! Ma- I mean, Akihiko-san!"

Akihiko chuckled and shook Sumire's hand.

"If it weren't for you, this whole operation would've-"

"Failed?" Sumire finished his words. "Yeah."

He then looked at Ren and shook his hand as well. "Take care of her, alright?"

After the Shadow Operatives bade farewell, Ren and the Thieves then discuss what will happen next.

"We still gotta go back to our homes. Live out the normal life now." Ryuji lamented.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know how much I can handle New York after what happened, but I'm glad I got to spend it with you guys."

Suddenly, their Thieves outfits reverted back to normal, revealing a lot of torn areas.

"The hell!"

"AHH!"

"My eyes!"

"S-Senpai!"

"I'm not looking!"

"Come on!"

Scrambling to the helicopter for extra clothes, the group immediately changed and went back to their current state.

"Dammit, why can't they give us a warning or something?" Ryuji hung his head in embarrassment.

"Buchimaru undies, Makoto?"

"Shut up, Futaba."

"Well, nothing beats Shiho and her teal bra."

"Ann, you shameless little-"

"I do not think you should all be ashamed of your undergarments. In fact-"

"NO YUSUKE!"

"I was about to say I'm hungry again."

While Shiho, Ann, and Makoto blushed and apologized to Yusuke, Ren whispered something to Sumire that made her ultra blush.

"You look nice in lacy ones."

"R-REN!"

He chuckled as he felt his phone buzzing.

"Amamiya."

"DUDE!" Daisuke yelled so loud his voice can be heard by the others without a loudspeaker.

"Damnit, Daisuke! Do you really have to yell?"

"Sorry, man. But you gotta get back here to Nayami today!"

"Why?"

"Graduation practice as well as the final exams!"

Ren and Shiho's blood ran cold.

"Shit."

"Shit."

"I know! Hurry it up!"

_**Location: Shibuya Train Station (Route towards Nayami)  
Time: 1645 hours** _

After rushing home and gathering their stuff, Ren and Shiho arrive in the station and bought their tickets. Afterwards, they turned to their teammates.

"Guys," Shiho made her announcement, "I just want you guys to know that it has been an honor to be a Phantom Thief alongside you all. I was nervous at first because I was only in it for how awesome the experience was, but the drive and persistence in going against all odds has been scary. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been the new Shiho Suzui like I wanted to."

"Shiho..." Ann approached her and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you guys! Especially you, Ann!" She cried as Ann did the same.

"I'll miss you too, Shiho. You have no idea how proud I am..."

Ren then gave his farewells to the group as well.

"Sorry for decking ya hard back in the construction site, dude." Ryuji offered a fist bump.

"Don't sweat it, man." Ren accepted the fist bump before handing him the helicopter keys.

"FOR REAL!?"

"Not one dent."

" **You still have 399 million yen left in your account, Ren!** "

"Shut up, Raoul."

Everyone had a laugh as he went to Ann next.

"Ann, I-"

She pecked his lips after she looked at Sumire, who gave her a look that says 'Just this once.'

"Ann, this isn't goodbye. Remember that."

"I know. But I wanted to do that for another reason."

"Hmm?" Sumire made a sound.

"It's a way for me to remember that a guy like you changed me forever. And even if I won't have you as my lifelong partner, that kiss will be the closest I can feel for home here."

Ren smirked after. "You could have kissed Ryuji or Yusuke instead for that."

"Ren, I'm serious!"

Shiho laughed. "Well, my lips are always here too, Ann."

Sumire joined in. "Mine too. Mwehehe."

"Ugh, you guys..." Her frown became a smile. "You guys really are unbelievable."

Ren gave Yusuke a hug and slipped 100,000 yen into his pockets.

"Use it well for your well-being, alright?"

"I am in debt from time to time. Now, I shall make sure your generosity is never wasted."

"Make your graduation look artistic. Even if it means having to wear the kitsune mask again."

Yusuke hummed as Makoto was next.

"Ren..."

"Makoto, I'm so sorry for not letting you guys help me in our mission."

"It's okay." She pats his shoulder. "The rescue mission was way better. It may have been scary, but we're glad that things ended well."

Ren then gave her his Crimson USP45.

"Keep it. You can change the name of the gun, if you want."

"Right."

Futaba was prepared for a tearjerker.

"Futaba-"

"So unfair! I was planning to ask you to bring me to the coolest places in the city!" She cried out.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll give you guys an announcement on my graduation. I can take you guys to Nayami's cool places."

"Aside from Hodabayashi District's Taurus Beef Bistro, that is." Shiho mumbled.

"I'll add that to my promise list then." Futaba wiped her tears off.

Haru gave Ren a basket of vegetables as she told him that refusal is not an option.

"I want you to remember us with this, Ren-kun. Even though you fucked with us throughout your stay here in Tokyo, you taught us that we have to be wise in our battles."

Ren gave a sheepish smile as he hugged her, making her blush.

"Thanks, Haru. We won't forget you."

"It's sad that Mona-chan is with Teddie-kun now."

"He will be back as a human, right? Maybe you can now pamper him with cute guy clothes."

"Hehe. You're right!"

Last on the farewell party was Sumire, who has been holding herself as Ren approached her.

"Sumi."

"I told myself I won't cry, but-"

"Go cry. My shoulder is right here."

Sumire then grabbed Ren and cried on his shoulder while everyone watched.

"Senpai..."

"I hope you can come to our graduation. You, the Thieves, your family... everyone."

Sumire felt a wet mark on her ear. It seems that Ren is crying as well.

"If it weren't for all of you... I-I don't know what I would do to myself."

"We got your back, man. Always." Ryuji gave him a thumbs up.

"Ryuji-senpai is right. We'll be here for you always."

"Sumire..."

"Ren..."

The two lovers kissed for a minute, with Sumire locking her arms around Ren's shoulders and neck while he held her back and waist. The group then took a photo of what was happening before they stopped.

"I guess our personal paparazzi won't give up."

Sumire giggled. "I guess so."

_The train to Nayami will be leaving in 5 minutes!_

Ren and Sumire frowned as Shiho puled him for the trip.

"I love you, Sumire."

"I-I love you too, Ren."

Shiho and Sumire then gave each other a hug.

"Thank you for everything, Shiho-senpai..."

"No, Sumire-chan. I should thank you..."

"Best friends?" Sumire asked hesitantly.

"Best friends." Shiho returned with a smile, making Ann smile as well.

Ren and Shiho then bade farewell and sat next to each other on the train. The moment it began moving, they noticed Ryuji and the others catching up to them.

"DON'T FORGET OUR BROTHERHOOD, REN-REN! NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE, WE'RE STILL TROUBLEMAKERS FOR LIFE!

"I WON'T FORGET HOW YOU SAVED ME MORE THAN ONCE, REN! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE OUR HERO!"

"I AM IN DEBT OF HOW INTRIGUING YOU ARE! MAY YOU FOREVER SHOW LIGHT TO THE ONES WHO NEED IT!"

"DON'T THINK THAT WE WILL BE HOLDING BACK NEXT TIME! STUDIES OR NOT, WE ARE STILL EQUALS FOR YOU!"

"YOU OWE ME A LOT, REN! YOU BETTER MAKE SURE I WON'T REGRET COMPLAINING TO SOJIRO ABOUT HAVING AN ADVENTURE!"

"YOUR INFLUENCE WILL ALWAYS HOLD DEAR TO US! WE ARE GRATEFUL TO MEET YOU!"

"I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU, SENPAI! AND I'LL MAKE SURE MY HEART WILL BE STRONGER THAN EVER FOR YOU!"

Ren and Shiho heard their thanks to him. Shiho then playfully punched his shoulder.

"I have my own message, too: You can be quite a charmer at times, but your soul will always speak for the right time to show your true form."

"Heh. Thanks, Shiho."

The two then enjoy their trip back to Nayami as the sun began to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ren and Shiho return home to Nayami without Morgana, who will be joining Teddie in the 'How to be Human' Rehab.
> 
> And YES, I HAD TO MAKE THE TRAIN ENDING WORTH IT. I mean, yeah I appreciated Royal's true ending and all, but I didn't like how little Ren and Sumire's dialogue were. So I did it a la Persona 4 ending for goodness sake.
> 
> Giving their farewells to everyone, Ren and Shiho return home for the finals and practice! How can they go about with the final moments of high school?
> 
> Stay tuned to the Ren and Shiho-centric chapter, "Nayami's Finest"!
> 
> Also, did I just sequel-bait? Maaaaaaybe.....


	57. Nayami's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> After announcing to the world their hiatus, the Persona users get one last outing before going their separate ways.
> 
> Ren and Shiho depart back to Nayami while Morgana joins Teddie and Yosuke back to Inaba. Sumire and the other Phantom Thieves then wait until Ren makes his move in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. What's up?
> 
> So I can't find a colored pencil that would match the skin color of the characters for the first key art, so Imma just leave them as white-skinned for the time being.
> 
> Also, since we're two chapters away from the finale, I may take a while in uploading the finale. I have an idea in mind, but I'm uncertain as to how long it will take until I get the chapter up.
> 
> On with the story!
> 
> Regardless, let's go!

_**March 29, 20XX** _

_**Location: Outskirts of Nayami  
Time: 1929 hours** _

After a long trip from Tokyo, Ren and Shiho are only a few kilometers away from the quaint city of Nayami. Yawning from their nap, they notice that the lights are shining brighter than usual at the train station.

"What in the world?" Ren rubbed his eyes while Shiho wiped off her drool.

"What's the event right now?"

Ren realized at how urgent Daisuke made the call earlier.

"Urgh, Daisuke, you sonuvabitch." He groaned as Shiho caught on with his expression.

"Just great. He baited us for a hero's welcome."

"But then again, what if we did had finals?"

"Then shit. I'm more scared of losing my salutatorian rank than you are with the valedictorian rank." Shiho emphasized their academic ranks, which is obviously helpful for them to enter college.

Upon arrival, the two ravenheads were greeted by half the population of the city being led by Daisuke and Kana.

"Welcome back, Phantom Thieves!"

The two get their foreheads flicked by the Thieves as numerous people gather to thank them or have photos with them. After making their way through the crowd, they are met with their parents, who open their arms with hugs.

"I.... I don't know what to say..." Shiho tensed up after she realized she hid the truth from her parents.

"It's okay, Shiho. We still can't believe you went through all that trouble just to save us." Jiren Suzui, her father, reassured her while her mother, Yuri Suzui, cried.

"We're just glad you're alive, baby!"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Mom." She pouted in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Ayumi Amamiya and Hiro Amamiya released their embrace and looked at Ren in the eyes.

"Son, we were wrong." Hiro muttered. "We're so sorry for not putting our faith in you."

"I guess we really are bad parents, huh?" Ayumi questioned.

Ren shook his head. "It's fine. By the end of the day, you're still rooting for me on the good side, right?"

The Suzui and Amamiya family then have their dinner in Taurus, much to Shiho's dismay.

"If I have to eat another beef bowl...." She groaned.

"Come on, Shiho. You still got space in that smokin' belly of yours." He teased around.

"Shut up. You still traumatized me at some point."

"Hmm? Why is that?"

Shiho immediately rebounded after realizing her mom didn't know about what happened. "N-Nothing, M-Mom."

As they ordered their usual, the chef decided that Ren's and Shiho's orders are on the house while Daisuke and Kana, who caught up with them, had to pay double.

"You're serious!?"

"Come on!"

Ren and Shiho snickered as they began to enjoy their dinner.

"So.... are you two officially retired from Phantom Thief business?" Hiro asked his son and the Suzui child.

"More or less." Ren spoke with his mouth full.

"We kinda removed the Shadow world, so yeah." And Shiho wasn't any better.

Yuri went to press the topic further. "How come none of you spoke about this?"

Ayumi interjected. "Technically, Ren made us know what they were doing. I just don't know why Shiho didn't tell you."

Shiho began to look back and forth before coming up with an excuse.

"It was supposed to be a surprise! But then the surprise ended up in a bad way. So, uh... surprise?"

Ren snickered before Shiho elbowed him.

"Well, your exams are coming up. Since you two spent nearly a damn week in Tokyo, I hope you remembered the lessons you learned in school prior to this hullabaloo." Jiren lectured them, earning awkward looks from the two.

_**April 3, 20XX** _

_**Location: Nayami National High School, Class 3-A  
Time: 0715 hours** _

Days after their return, Ren and Shiho return to school to catch up on the review for the finals... only to realize that they are already about to take the finals.

"Damnit, Daisuke managed to go to Tokyo and never gave us a hint on the exams!" Shiho grunted as she kicked the can from the ground to the trash can.

"Yep. We're gonna make sure he doesn't get to finish good." Ren swore a vow for the finals, which Shiho nods her head in agreement.

"We'll make him pay."

As they arrive in school, they became the talk of the town and earned only the jealousy of Aoi on their way to class.

"Just because the both of you are heroes doesn't mean you'll be better at life than I am." he bragged as Shiho sucker-punched him.

"Yeah, I bet you suck your own dick whenever you have the balls to brag." She spoke low to his unconscious body as everyone went to class and ignored the boy.

Ren and Shiho made their way to their seats and began the exam. Oddly enough, they finished the exam 20 minutes after it began, which surprised their proctor.

"H-Huh? Already finished?"

"Yep." Ren yawned. "Too easy."

"I can agree." She yawned as well.

The proctor can only let them nap until the next subject for the exams will arrive. And as the days of the exams went by, the results were the same: Ren and Shiho finished their exams earlier than everyone else in a 1-hour exam slot. After the last test, the school year is finally over except for the graduating students.

"It's over!" Daisuke groaned.

"Yeah, it's over!" Kana followed.

"Eh, it was a breeze." Ren gave off a smug grin.

"Yep." Shiho chuckled before she started chewing on some gum. "Too easy for my taste."

"How the hell did you two even finish an exam 20 minutes after it began?!" Daisuke complained with his jaw dropped.

"Can't mess with us Persona users. We don't even need to study." Shiho cockily spat out.

"Except Ryuji and Ann. Those two really need to study." Ren uttered, making Shiho laugh.

"Alright, you lovebirds! You two against me and Dai here in Penguin Sniper! Losers gets to pay in Taurus for dinner!" Kana proposed, forcing Shiho to make another idea.

"Nope. Losers get to pay in the Zaibatsu District's Kamen Ramen!"

"Oh, right. It's the annual mega-Ramen challenge." Kana mumbled away from Shiho's ears.

"701. Win or lose."

_**April 7, 20XX** _

_**Location: Penguin Sniper - Nayami Branch  
Time: 1630 hours** _

The four of them reach Penguin Sniper and, to their surprise, it had literally no one inside playing any of the games at all.

"Tough crowd." Ren joked.

"There's literally no one here." Shiho spoke. "Why though?"

The manager then emerges from the staff room and noticed them.

"Oh, it's you. I was wondering when you all were gonna show up."

Ren and Shiho showed confusion while Daisuke flashed a mischievous grin.

"What? How this place is empty? The whole place is reserved for the four of you." The manager went on.

"Wait, what?"

Shiho's reaction was paired with Kana's.

"Hang on! Who reserved the entire place for us?!"

The manager then gave Daisuke the keys to the building. "Don't even think about grabbing the alcohol."

As he left, Daisuke then received playful jabs from his friends.

Nearly 2 hours later, and Ren is still winning at both 01 and in Dead Shot.

"Come on, man." Daisuke yelled with dejection. "You can't just win 30 times in a row in pool!"

"What can I say? I'm a Phantom Thief, Daisuke." Ren boasted as he made the winning streak go to 31.

"Ugh, I reserved the place for us to have fun. Then you had to go on a damn winning streak and kicked all our asses!"

"Your fault for being cocky with your clumsy self, Daisuke." Shiho retorted with a grin.

"Aw, shuddup!"

Ren then called his break, enabling Daisuke and Kana to compete against each other for at least 5 wins. He then pulled out his phone to see new messages, mostly from Futaba.

" _ **Group Chat: Persona Users**_

 **Oracle:** REN! REN!

 **Oracle:** Send the group photo already!

 **Oracle:** REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!!

 **Joker:** Just saw this now. Hang on.

 **Fist of the Phantom** **Star:** How were exams, Ren?

 **Joker:** It was a breeze.

 **Diamond:** Yeah. We finished the exams 20 minutes after it began.

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** Seriously? Did any of you study at all?

 **Joker:** Beginning to lose faith in me?

_Joker uploaded a photo_

**Risette:** FINALLY!

 **Risette:** I've been wanting to frame that photograph for a while now

 **Fox:** I agree with Risette. I do want to cherish that photograph for many eons to come.

 **Diamond:** How about this photograph?

_Diamond uploaded a photo_

**Risette:** Awwww that looked like a goodbye kiss

 **Violet:** That was a goodbye kiss :(

 **Violet:** I hope you did well, Senpai!

 **Joker:** I always will do well for you, my lovely Violet :*

 **Oracle:** EW! NO FLIRTING IN THE CHAT ROOM!

 **GumShoe:** Your fault for calling their attention

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** No, I have not lost faith in you. But considering the amount of hell we just went through...

 **Diamond:** Don't sweat it, Queen. We'll end up being valedictorian and salutatorian anyway.

 **Violet:** REN, YOU'RE A VALEDICTORIAN!?

 **Joker:** Damnit, Shiho. That was supposed to be a surprise.

 **Diamond** : We shift positions, Ren. I don't know if I'll be the new valedictorian or you maintain that for this semester.

 **Violet:** I'll find a way to make it to your graduation

 **Joker:** But we don't have a schedule yet

 **Fox:** Speaking of graduations, mine will be on the 9th

 **Oracle:** Awesome! I'll be there to watch ya, Inari!

 **Fox:** More like insult me with your feeble meme culture.

 **Oracle:** Says the one who finally said 'Get rekt!' in the arcade yesterday!

 **Fox:** I'm afraid you spelled 'wrecked' wrong."

Ren and Shiho shook their heads while Kana finally yelled in victory in the background.

_**April 10, 20XX** _

Roughly three days after the final exam, the results and ranking have already been posted. At only 6 a.m. in the morning, Shiho finished her workout and made her way to the gym's shower room. Getting the relaxing bath, she began to contemplate again in her future.

"As far as I know, Ren and I haven't taken any entrance exams yet... Then again, I'm pretty sure he is as uncertain as I am in terms of academic pursuance..." she murmured.

After finishing up, she then took notice of the rankings and dropped her jaw with shock. She immediately contacted Ren, Daisuke, and Kana to get to the school ASAP. As soon as they arrived, they immediately looked at the rankings. Ren is the only one who felt confident as Shiho pouted at him.

"How in the actual fuck did you still outrank me!?"

"I am an elite erudite."

"I call that a load of bull."

The rankings then read:

" **1\. AMAMIYA REN........ 96.01% (VALEDICTORIAN)**

**2\. SUZUI SHIHO........... 96.00% (SALUTATORIAN)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21\. SATO KANA............ 90.12%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**45\. MATSUNAGA DAISUKE... 87.75%** "

"Dude, this is pure betrayal!" Daisuke began his rambling.

"Yeah, how come you two got that high of a grade!?" Kana followed up.

Ren shrugged and grinned as he made his way back to the exit.

"I'll treat you guys to Taurus for now. Dai, you still owe us the ramen."

Shiho giggled and joined Ren while Daisuke groaned in defeat.

_**Location: Taurus Beef Bowl Bistro  
** _ _**Time: 0845 hours** _

As the group ate their breakfast in Taurus, they decided to kill some time as well with Tycoon. Though as expected, Ren had a winning streak with the game.

"Tycoon for the 29th time!" He proclaimed with pride, further sinking Daisuke's hopes of winning.

"Come on... I have to get out of this slump already...."

Shiho laughed. "Sucks to be the beggar 28 straight times?"

Kana grinned widely. "Make that 29! I'm rich!"

"Oh, shit."

"COME ON, KANA!"

Shiho and Ren felt their phones buzzing and checked.

" _ **Group Chat: Persona Users**_

_Diamond uploaded a photo_

**Violet:** SEEEEEEEEEEENPAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!

 **Violet:** You too, Shiho-senpai! Those grades are a neck-to-neck competition!

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** I agree. Though I find it unfair that you managed to get a grade higher than mine

 **Panther:** FOR REAL!?

 **Skull:** FOR REAL!?

 **Fox:** FOR REAL!?

 **Oracle:** FOR REAL!?

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** If I have to receive one more 'For real' reaction...

 **Noir:** FOR REAL!?

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** I give up

 **Red Queen:** Damn, those grades are impressive! Close call on the top spot.

 **Feather Pink:** Ugh, I remember how much I got for the final ranking

 **Stupei:** Don't need to make me remember that too, Yuka-tan

 **Junes Prince:** Morgana says 'FOR REAL!?'

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** As if today was bad enough already...

 **Noir:** What's wrong, Mako-chan?

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** Akihiko-san isn't online, right?

 **GumShoe:** I am

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** Then YOU tell them

 **Oracle:** Tell us what?

 **Red Queen:** He and Sae-san are dating for real this time. No more hookup or whatever.

 **Oracle:** EW

 **GumShoe:** What kind of a reaction is that, kid?

 **Feather Pink:** About time you took women seriously!"

Ren and Shiho then returned their phones and went on for the 30th Tycoon round, which resulted in Shiho pulling the ultimate win.

"And another Joker card!"

"Pass."

"Uh-uh."

"I freeze you like how I froze the Apocalypse!"

"WHAT?!"

3 of Spades over the Joker card. In a Revolution.

"Tycoon, baby!"

"No...."

The group enjoyed celebrating Ren's defeat in Tycoon for nearly an hour until a man approached them.

"Amamiya-san?"

Shiho's eyes widened as she recognized him before Ren can react.

"Shibusawa-san?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, kid."

Ren stood up and shook his hand. "What brings you here to Nayami?"

"Well, I had word from Sakura-san over in LeBlanc a few days ago that you'll be graduating soon." he replied.

"Well, yeah. Though it won't be until April 25 though."

"I see." Shibusawa then looked at an empty seat and asked if they can talk while they eat.

"It's not like there's anything exciting except for the beef bowl challenge." Shiho murmured.

"I'll begin by asking you a few questions."

"Is this an interrogation?" Ren jested.

Shibusawa shook his head as he began questioning. "Already found a future after high school?"

Ren looked at Shiho, who also pondered at the question. Daisuke and Kana, however, answered his question despite not being directly asked.

"Well, I'll be taking up Sociology in Kyoto." Kana answered.

"I'm up for the Architecture role." Daisuke gave his answer.

Shiho answered for her sake and Ren's.

"Actually, we don't know what kind of future we will be having yet."

"Huh? What happened to your Anthropology idea?"

"I discarded it. I'm uncertain how much progress I'll make in that line of study." Shiho confessed after Kana inquired.

Shibusawa then nods in affirmation. "I see. Well, honestly, I have a suggestion for you, Amamiya-san."

He paused for a bit.

"Rather, Maruki had a suggestion."

Daisuke then remembered something. "Oh, yeah. Where'd Maruki go anyway?"

Ren and Shiho remained quiet with downcast expressions, prompting Daisuke to back off from the topic.

"Sorry."

Shibusawa then pulled out a box containing psychology books as well as a few notes regarding cognitive pscience.

"He knew you were a good listener and adviser to a lot of people. His notes said that you enforced a change of heart by saving him from accepting the easy way out. At first, I didn't believe that until I found a calling card. So at some point, he went corrupted with his mind?"

Ren gave an approving hum.

"Well, this is what his letter said." Shibusawa hands Ren a letter from Maruki. It reads:

_To Ren Amamiya,_

_If you are reading this, then I apologize ahead for not coming to your graduation day. I know how special that day is for a student, and I want to bear witness to it as a friend of yours. I know we had our shortcomings, but the past few days of joining you in this adventure of a lifetime with a new group of Phantom Thieves made me realize that we have to keep fighting for our future. Although it counts as a desire, it is a desire we should earn by going through the best and worst of times._

_Here are a few psychology books that I recommend for you. If you already had a career in mind, then I understand. But please do accept these books as a graduation gift from me to you. I know it isn't as cool as a car or a new laptop, but I hope this will help you understand a lot of things alongside your chosen path. If this helps Suzui-san in choosing a career path instead of Anthropology, you can share these with her._

_As for me, when all of this is said and done, I would try to approach Rumi and hang out with her. Though I doubt her memory will return, it is a better way for me to reconcile with her. For Shibusawa, I probably should apologize after I just disappeared on him again._

_Once again, I thank you for bringing me along to this adventure. Not only did I learn how you operate in your missions, but I also learn how much you care for your team not only as friends but as a family of your own. And for that, I am truly proud to be part of your family._

_With the best regards and biggest congratulations,_

_Takuto Maruki_

"Doc...." Shiho sheds a tear.

"I... I don't know what to say." Ren never felt speechless before to a heartfelt letter.

"Whatever you did to him during his change of heart and during the time he hung out with you, you must've tugged a heart string from him." Shibusawa blankly said.

Ren then looked at the books. Shiho did the same.

"Made your decision now?"

Ren first spoke up. "Honestly, I'm conflicted. A part of me wants to pursue political science to pursue a career for law and push forward with the right sense of justice. Another part of me wants to take up culinary arts and refine myself a path to culinary business as repayment to Boss and assistance to Haru. But now... Maruki offers me a path which entails how much I can be helpful when I offer my ear to those in need and provide them the best advice."

Shiho followed. "If Ren won't take psychology, I will. This isn't just for me, but this is also for those who are in dire need of help, and only I can assist them. May it be misunderstandings or handling traumatics and stuff.... I'll be there to help. Being a Phantom Thief did help me, after all."

Shibusawa smiled and stood up. "Alright then. I'll be leaving those for you. Gift or suggestion, I hope it'll do more good."

Ren and Shiho nods and bid him farewell before Kana informed them of a text.

"We gotta head back for school. We gotta start our practice for the rites."

The four of them then got up and went back to school for the graduation practices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter: Trials and Fate, where Mitsuru and Akechi now face the court for their actions!
> 
> Also, I will announce ahead of time that I have at least 2 new projects in mind! But I won't start with these projects yet until I finish the epilogues of Worlds Under War. As for the sequel... I'm still considering how it will go.
> 
> And the move Shiho did to defeat Ren.... it actually happened when I was playing Tycoon in Royal. I had a good win streak of 29 Tycoons until Akechi had to pull the ultimate bullshit on me and used the 3 of Spades. This was before I began writing this chapter.


	58. Trials and Fates of Two Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Ren and Shiho return home to Nayami and begin their final moments of high school life. After a visit from Shibusawa surprises Ren, the former Phantom Thief begins reflecting on his future alongside his new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> I might put the final episode of this story a few days from now. I gotta start drafting the epilogues, which will be uploaded here instead. As much as I want to make the epilogues into a separate work, I opted not to so that I can focus on the next project after the epilogues have been concluded.
> 
> Anyways, let's go!

_**April 18, 20XX** _

_**Location: Tokyo Maximum Correctional - Holding Cells  
Time: 0700 hours** _

Mitsuru woke up to the bright light shining to her face in her cell. She groaned as she rose up before a guard could even buzz the bell.

"Looks like you're up already, Kirijo-san." the guard spoke sternly.

"You sound like there's something urgent. My trial isn't until 1 pm tomorrow." she responded coldly.

"Well, you have guests. So just get ready before I pull you out to the visitor's lounge."

Complying to his request, Mitsuru asked him to turn around as she switched her garments to a more decent and cleaner look (provided by the prison, of course). Afterwards, she was then guided to the visitor's lounge where she finds Akihiko, Sae, Makoto, and Naoto waiting for her.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" She was perplexed to have actual visitors.

"Well, we know you needed a lawyer to defend your big ass in court. So we got you one." Akihiko gestured to Sae.

"Greetings, Kirijo-san. I'm Sae Niijima, a defense attorney and sister of the Phantom Thief Queen Makoto." Sae said while Makoto hid her blush at the title. "I was recommended by Akihiko-san here to defend you in court and-"

Mitsuru cuts her off. "It's no use. I've done heinous crimes to keep the Kirijo legacy alive for years, thinking I can finally solve the very problem my bloodline has caused."

"We're not here to fully acquit you of everything, Mitsuru-san." Naoto clarified her.

"What?"

Sae then continued where she was cut off. "We're here to defend you in court and hopefully get your predicted sentence reduced to a certain degree as long as we have enough facts for it."

Naoto then added a few more statements. "Since this is an attorney-client meeting, the guards can't bring you back to your cell unless we conclude this. Meaning we have enough time to make sure Sae-san has enough information to have your back. As of now, we have already began our negotiations to you."

Mitsuru nods and leaned forward, exposing her cleavage unintentionally until Akihiko cleared his throat.

"What?"

"Who provided your clothes?"

Mitsuru took notice and leaned back. "Sorry."

"Akihiko, you perv." Sae flashed a glare at him.

"What did I do?"

Makoto felt left out and asked to excuse herself to the guest's canteen. While she was there, she caught a glimpse of Shido and Akechi passing by. Akechi still noticed her and asked the escorting guard to let him talk to her first. Shido shook his head and allowed him.

"Ah, Makoto. Good to see you here." He began.

"Akechi-kun? I didn't expect you to come this way." She responded with fake surprise.

"Ah, but this is the only passage to the courtyard for our daily torture. Then again, I may be a masochist for enjoying such torture."

"You only say that because you enjoy sabotaging some equipment, son." Shido chided his bastard son for his enjoyment in others' pain.

"Oh, now you're acknowledging him as your son, Shido-san?"

Makoto's sudden change of tone made Shido laugh.

"Don't mistaken me, child. I haven't expected him to actually finish the job as I told him."

Makoto then analyzed what 'job' he was talking about. Akechi can only give her a hint by jabbing his own forehead 18 times.

"Manahashi's death. The 18 bullets to the head...."

"Impressed? For a woman with high temper tendencies, you certainly hold back a lot." He taunted.

"For a psychopath who can't admit to wanting friends, you seem to be caring a lot." She barked back.

"Touche."

The guard then gestured Shido and Akechi to move along.

"Whatever idea you have in saving him, it will not work." Shido warned her, but she returned with a smirk.

"We know. But we can lower his sentence if possible."

Akechi shook his head with a smile as they continued on to the courtyard.

"Some friends you have there, Goro." Shido remarked, much to the annoyance of Akechi.

"They are NOT my friends."

"Okay then. They're your FAMILY." Shido's rebuttal made Akechi stop arguing and ponder that thought.

Makoto returned to the visitor's lounge to find Naoto looking up the confiscated files of Kirijo Corporation.

"Good. You're here." Naoto looked at Makoto. "I need you to do me a few favors, Niijima-chan."

Confused, Makoto inquired what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"As of tomorrow, Mitsuru's trial will happen as well as Akechi's. I'll be calling in another defense attorney to see if he can help. Meanwhile, I need you to recover only one Kirijo Corp project: either Project Arcadia or Project Yggdrasil."

Makoto stayed quiet as Naoto continued talking.

"Either one of those projects may be collected and used for the wrong purposes. While you recover one project, you have to destroy the other. I know that'd be cheating for us, but God knows who's being honest with this turn of events."

"Right." Makoto finally spoke. "Do we have to find a research center or something?"

"The Yggdrasil is in Kirijo Fortress, but there is a chance that Japanese authorities are already there investigating the place. Project Arcadia was transferred to an old dormitory in Tatsumi Port Island, which is located in Iwatodai."

Makoto then nods her head and leaves, leaving Naoto dumbfounded.

"Does she even know which project to save wisely?"

"Naoto."

Naoto turned around as Akihiko called her attention.

"You told Makoto?"

"Yeah, but she never spoke up about which Kirijo project she would recover." She scratched her head, which is ironic for her.

"Well, if she were to recover Yggdrasil... Labrys should be there. If it were Arcadia, Aigis is on station."

The two hear a buzz and look at Sae and Mitsuru, who finished their conversation and parted ways.

"We ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

_**April 19, 20XX** _

_**Location: Tokyo Federal Courthouse  
Time: 0900 hours** _

"All rise for the judge." The head guard announced lazily as everyone stood up as the head judge walks in. On the defendants side are Mitsuru Kirijo, her lawyer Sae Niijima, Goro Akechi, and his lawyer, a rookie defense attorney. On the prosecutors side is the actual Japanese-German woman whom Kasumi XX has been posing as during her tenure in Earth X.

"Wow. And I thought Millee Strucker was just an excuse for Kasumi." Makoto murmured.

"Yeah, but she is a top lawyer from Nagasaki. She must have been summoned with a huge load of cash just to defend an entire country." Futaba commented as she earned a glare from Sojiro.

The trial began with Mitsuru's case, where she has been accused of manslaughter, illegal recruitment and management of paramilitary services for criminals and mercenaries (after discovery that the Kirijo Anti-shadow Countermeasure Service hasn't filed for official business), terrorism, government conspiracy, bribery, theft, possession of weapons of mass destruction (which, in this case, was the Sacrificial Lamb), destruction of property, and even with arms smuggling (which was unknown whether this was connected with KACS or as a solo operation). Attorney Strucker laid down every single detail that would surely put Mitsuru in a quadruple life sentence, which garnered the approval of nearly the majority of the jury.

Sae then began her defense for Mitsuru's actions. After declaring that KACS only existed per recommendation of the late Kenzo Manahashi, one point went to the defendants as the signature of approval on the formation of KACS was forged with the Prime Minister's signature. Mitsuru confirmed that she was unaware that Manahashi X already had a group of hired guns on his command to assist her. Another point went to her that she only had Takuto Maruki X's death in her hands, as Akihiko's death was instead reduced to attempted murder due to his revived state. A third point goes to them when she admitted to possessing the Sacrificial Lamb but revealed its status of discontinuation prior to the events that transpired as well as another forged document made by Manahashi himself on the approval of such project. The last point was her complete cooperation in saving the world and revealing that Manahashi alone was the sole conspirator throughout the campaign.

During the recess, all eyes were on Attorney Strucker, who was sipping on her coffee that she bought from a vending machine.

"Well, she isn't blind... but she has that staff of hers that can kill." Futaba loudly remarked.

Akihiko cleared his throat to notify Futaba for her loudness.

After the recess, the trial resumed and began summoning witnesses. Among those who are against Mitsuru were a few locals from Setsumagi, council members from Hiroshima, and students from Kyoto. Those who were left to defend her were Akihiko, Makoto herself, Mishima (out of all people), and Theodore (who maintained his disguise as a staff of Kirijo Fortress).

After nearly 4 hours of trial (with 30 minutes recess), the jury has made their decision and sentenced Mitsuru for 25 years in prison on the account of WMD possession, terrorism, bribery, theft, arms smuggling, and property destruction with an additional 3 years for murder towards Maruki X. Should she be posted for bail, she will replace her remaining years of prison for community service throughout the entire country. Regardless on how far that decision has come, Mitsuru damn well knew both situations will result in her fully atoned for her crimes. She thanks Sae for helping her receive the least complicated jury result as she heads back for prison.

_**Time: 1500 hours** _

It was now Goro Akechi's trial, and he has been accused of voluntary manslaughter, government conspiracy, illegal possession of firearms, betrayal to the public duty, theft, blackmail, and destruction of property. Akechi knows that no one can help him in defense, so he just sat back while his lawyer tries to defend him by using the 'betrayal of trust', 'blackmail', and 'government conspiracy' accusations to be rebutted in court. Majority of the jury were against his claims, but a few who understood Akechi's reasoning went on his side. One point went to him after he spouted Shido of being his father (which shocked the whole courthouse) and told him that he was conspiring with him not only as a boss, but as a father as well. He would have received another point if only he did not disclose his plan to kill Shido after the election, which then amped the accusation count to 8.

Attorney Strucker went on hardball with the facts she poured on, bringing up his link with The Conspiracy as well as how he is responsible for numerous deaths. After identifying Akechi's kill count to 145 with collateral damage of 301 casualties, Sae can only sigh in disbelief as she realized Akechi will be serving prison for a long time. To make matters worse, Akechi himself refused the chance for recess as he wouldn't give a shit on what the results are. With no other choice, the judge then gave the jury only a few minutes to decide his fate.

After a short discussion, Akechi has been sentenced to 35 years in prison for all cases except blackmail with probationary bail of 3 million yen from a direct relative of either his mother's side or Shido's. Makoto and Futaba frowned at him as he gave a sly smirk at them.

"Does he not know that the prisoners will not go easy on him?" Futaba lamented.

"Well... he is psychotic." Makoto tried to reassure her, but she didn't.

Akihiko approached the lawyer and thanked him for his help as he caught up with the two.

"Well, that didn't end well for both of them." He huffed in defeat.

"We can't do anything much to them." Sojiro rubbed his temples as he groaned before he got mad. "I still can't believe that Akechi was the one who murdered Wakaba, even if it was on Shido's orders."

"Yep. That kid is too fucked up."

Sae then rejoins them with a crestfallen expression.

"My third client in court, and that has got to be the most troubling one of all."

Akihiko then pulled her to him. "Why not we go grab a bite now? To relieve all that stress and all..."

"Ew! Flirting!" Futaba pointed at the two as Sojiro laughed.

"Come on, Futaba. You'll be like that one day," he then looked at the silver-haired couple. "Though never have I expected him to be your type, Niijima-san."

"Well, we go way back...."

"No need to remind us, Sis." Makoto sighed.

Sae then shot her a look. "Well, it beats borrowing that vibrator you bought without my permission."

The words were all what Futaba needed to immediately inform the Phantom Thieves-exclusive chat.

" _ **Group Chat: Phantom Thieves only**_

 **Oracle:** RYUJI! INARI!

 **Fox:** What is it? I'm in the middle of unpacking my stuff in the dorms.

 **Skull:** Same. But I'm more on cleaning my room since my mom's family is coming over.

 **Oracle:** Remember that time Makoto went offline after we asked her if she knows what the fapping sound is?

 **Skull:** I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THAT UP ANYMORE!

 **Panther:** What are you implying this time, Futaba?

 **Oracle:** Sae-san just confirmed that Makoto has a vibrator.

 **Panther:** YOU MADE ME SPIT MY COFFEE OUT!

 **Skull:** FUTABA, YOU SICK PERV!

 **Oracle:** Not as much as Ann pervs about Ren in his room.

 **Panther:** SHUT UP! YOU TOLD ME YOU WON'T BRING THAT UP EVER AGAIN!

 **Oracle:** Well, Diamond somehow saw the vid. So it's buried in her mind now forever.

 **Panther:** Damn you.

 **Queen:** Futaba, you know I'm literally behind you despite my growing embarrassment.

 **Oracle:** Shit.

 **Queen:** And that Sojiro just read what you just typed."

"SOJIRO!"

"We are having a talk about your anti-privacy habits, young lady."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Now Futaba and Sojiro are beginning to feel like an actual father-daughter pair. Sae and Akihiko can only shake their heads with smiles.

"Ah, fathers." Sae remarked while Akihiko sighed in return.

"Yeah....."

Sae noticed his expression and apologized for bringing up a sensitive topic.

_**Location: Tokyo Maximum Correctional  
Time: 2010 hours** _

Akechi lies across Mitsuru as he repeatedly throws a ball up in the air. Mitsuru, who is also laying down, began to converse with him.

"Do you regret this?"

"No, I don't."

Mitsuru left him alone until a guard approached them with two boxes.

"Hey! Up and at 'em!"

Mitsuru fixes her clothes while Akechi cracked his knuckles.

"You got gifts. Make use of them wisely." He spoke harshly as he threw the boxes inside as if they were trash. Mitsuru opened her box and revealed her former S.E.E.S. band while Akechi pulls out his red Crow mask.

"What do you this means?" Mitsuru wondered.

"It looks like a few mementos for us, if we do not get out of this prison during our allotted sentences." He deduced.

Mitsuru felt tears coming out of her eyes as she mumbled apologies. Akechi, on the other hand, noticed a calling card inside the box and pulled it out.

_Goro Akechi, the Benevolent Traitor of Pain_

_Your actions may have been a hindrance and a paralyzing fact for us, but we will not discard the fact that you are one of us: broken, misused, forgotten. Your place with us remains despite our personal grudges, and although you deserve that time in prison... you do not deserve to suffer there forever._

_Which is why we will not stop visiting you every now and then. Not only because we had our deals and other necessities, but because you are now a member of our family. A family where a blood oath of loyalty and guidance should shelter you when you need it the most. We know you don't want to admit it, but that's up to you now._

_From, The Phantom Thieves_

Akechi joined the crying as Shido's words yesterday pierced through him. The Phantom Thieves became what he wanted in real life, something that Maruki might have actualized if he didn't die the first time: family.

_**April 23, 20XX** _

_**Location: LeBlanc Cafe  
Time: 1030 hours** _

Makoto arrives in LeBlanc as she is surprised by the Thieves, Sae, Akihiko, Yu, Rise, and Akane inside the quaint cafe. Sojiro appears behind her with a cake that shows a '20' candle on top of it.

"I'm not 20 yet, Boss!" She pouted.

"Oh? Sorry. But with your look, you kinda look older than your actual age." He sheepishly responded.

"Welp, now we're all here...." Ryuji gestured the cake holder to place it on the counter.

"Go on, Makoto. Make your wish." Sae told her as she clung onto Akihiko for the entirety of the moment.

"Wish for Sae and Akihiko to not get lovey-dovey!" Futaba suggested, which earned groans from the both of them.

"Do you really not like us as a couple?" Sae questioned her.

"N-No! But I don't like the idea of a nephew or niece who can kick my frail ass at the age of 2!"

Sojiro chuckled. "That's exaggeration there, Futaba."

Makoto then blew her candles and made her wish. Before she can say anything, Ann enters LeBlanc.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, QUEEN!"

"You came!"

Ann hugged Makoto. "Of course I did."

Yusuke then noticed something off. He scanned the entire floor and made his deduction.

"That's odd. Where's Sumire?"

No one needed to answer as Sumire crashed onto the door.

"Ow...." she grimaced as Ann and Makoto helped her up. "H-H-happy birthday, Makoto-senpai!"

Makoto smiled and assisted her to the nearest booth as the celebration began.

"My wish, by the way, is that if ever Sis and Akihiko-san get hitched.... I wish I could be a great aunt soon."

"Wait, what?!"

"Makoto, that's quite too sudden!"

"I know." She gave a mischievous look before going back to neutral. "I don't control your life, you know."

Ann then alerted the group of Ren's post on social media. Three photos of him and Makoto were uploaded along with a moderate greeting, making Makoto blush intensely.

Sumire then thought of an idea. "Wait, Ren's graduation is two days from now! Why not we surprise him this time?"

Ann agreed to the idea followed by Ryuji, Yusuke, Futaba, and Haru.

"I think we all should go." Zenkichi spoke up.

"Yeah," Rise chimed in, "we owe a lot of stuff to him."

"He catches you by surprise a lot, from what I've heard." Yu commented.

Ryuji first made his say. "Yeah. The fact that he said 'pervy teacher' about Kamoshida and then went with me to his freakin' Palace is already a good enough surprise."

Ann was next. "He surprised me with his kind eyes. And to the extent of following me after I had an emotional breakdown."

Yusuke was next. "He made his surprise with his empathetic approach. I expected others to ignore me for my eccentricity, but he proved otherwise."

Futaba was next. "He made a lot of surprises for me, I can't even tell ya when to start!"

Haru gave in her insights. "He was truly a man full of tricks. Especially when he volunteered to help with the fertilizer."

Makoto was second to the last. "He kept defending me from most dangers. Surprised me the most when he made sure that sleazebag in Shinjuku didn't hurt me."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing, Sis." Makoto forgot that she didn't tell Sae that part during her sharing.

Sumire went last.

"Ren-senpai kept surprising me. From his playful teasing to his straightforward kindness. Every time I feel down, he'd cheer me back up with the teases or stern advice. If there's one thing about Ren, it's his unpredictability."

Zenkichi chuckled as he reached for a set of keys. "Figured much. So why not we prep up today and go to Nayami tomorrow?"

Ryuji then grinned and declined the keys. "Uh-uh. Those keys can go to Mishima and the other friends Ren made here. They deserve to see him graduate."

Haru hummed in agreement. Sojiro chuckled at their enthusiasm and said, "Alright. But I'm using my car, and so is Hasegawa-san. So who'll drive the RV that you kids used?"

Yu offered his open hand. "We'll take it. Figured that if we used Rise's limo, we'd garner too much attention."

Rise shot back. "Not as attention-seeking as Ryuji's idea."

Her mischievous grin matched his.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Hell yeah!"

Akane finished her drink and spoke up. "Will you be singing, Risette?"

"Maybe." She winked.

"Maybe I'll opt for the train ahead." Sumire sunk down in her seat. "But I'll go ahead of you guys."

Makoto understood her. "Then I guess my second wish is coming true earlier than usual."

"Second wish?"

"Ladies and gentleman," she adjusted her glasses in a similar way to Ren's, "we're having a grand reunion with our leader!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up?
> 
> Last chapter, "The Royal Finale", will be coming soon. I just need four days off for now.
> 
> As Mitsuru and Akechi begin their time in prison, Makoto and the others begin their surprise trip to Nayami to watch Ren graduate. Sumire goes on ahead to keep him distracted until the time comes.
> 
> For a heads-up on the upcoming projects, it will be an AU with no powers and an AU where time-travel is the key to salvation. I might have ideas for more, but they'll be in the back burner for now.
> 
> Stay tuned for The Royal Finale!


	59. The Royal Finale (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Mitsuru and Akechi have been tried and sentenced to life in prison. Although the assistance of Sae Niijima and her rookie partner failed to lower their sentences greatly, they were given sentences with a chance of probation and community service.
> 
> The Persona users and their confidants plan to visit Ren during his graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Welcome to the final main episode of Persona: Worlds Under War! Sad to say that this is the last of the main story, with the epilogues being the ultimate finale. But for me... this is my finale, and the epilogues will just be something that shows our heroes after some time.
> 
> Apologies for the week-long absence! Had a rough week due to a migraine that's preventing me from finishing this chapter to the point I'm beyond my deadline as well as a thunderstorm that ruined my finished artworks and nearly fried my laptop. So in short: I hate my week. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm back in shape and did a lot of things in under 5 hours to wrap this up into a two-part finale to make things easier on my end.
> 
> Quick note: The instrumental version of 'Our Light' will play during Ren's moment with his parents and Shiho's speech.
> 
> Let's go.

_**April 25, 20XX** _

_**Location: Amamiya Residence  
Time: 0800 hours** _

After hours of practicing their lines for their respective speeches for today's graduation, Ren and Shiho wake up next to each other. Panicking at immediate sight, Shiho kicked herself out of the bed before Ren asked.

"What just happened?"

"I-I-I dunno!"

Hiro opened Ren's door and chuckled at the sight.

"Sorry. I can't help but laugh at your reactions after what happened around 2 am in the morning."

_Six hours ago..._

"...that is why we must push ourselves for thebetterfutureeeee...."

Ren drops his head for a second and snaps back up as Shiho yawned heavily.

"...tis nothing to fear but the fear of losing yoooourzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....."

Ren then picked Shiho up from the ground and placed her in his bed. He slumped next to it and dozes off. Ayumi passed by and noticed how tired they got, so she pulled Ren up and lays him next to Shiho while informing the Suzuis that their daughter went KO.

"Yikes, we practiced up to two in the morning."

Before Hiro can explain further, the Amamiya doorbell rang. Ren then groggily rose up and made his way downstairs. He didn't need to open the door to find out who as he noticed the obvious red hair sticking out behind the glass.

"Who is it?" He played along.

"My, this is such a special day for the school's valedictorian of the year! I wonder if he is single as of the moment."

"Sumi, that was horrible acting. But not as horrible as Ann's."

Ren opens the door and sees Sumire pouting. But that wasn't why he was astonished. He sees a girl who wears a vest closely similar to her Metaverse outfit (minus the coattails), a lavender shirt tucked in to black denim jeans and red low-top sneakers. _Goddamn, she is so lovely today._

"That was mean."

"I jest, my love." He pulled her inside for a thirty-second kiss that would be then interrupted by Shiho.

"Getting a little handsy now, huh?" She flashed a teasing grin at them.

"I-I-I-" Classic Sumire. Blushing at the slightest tease.

"Why are you here, though?" Ren snapped her back to reality with that question.

Sumire knew that if she accidentally spat out the obvious surprise, Ren wouldn't be blown away (literally, since Ryuji opted to pilot the chopper) by them.

"I just wanted to see you ahead... before the graduation rites." She hugged him tightly and said something that is clearly not a lie.

"Besides, I miss you.... Ren."

"Oh? No more 'Senpai' formalities?" Ren made his turn to tease.

"I-I'm learning not to call you Senpai.... my relatives might call me out for dating an older guy."

Shiho made a justified reason. "At least he doesn't perv at you 24/7.... coz you know him more than anyone else."

"R-Right. Thank you, Shiho-senpai!"

She bowed in front of her as Ren's parents finally go downstairs and greet Sumire back.

"It's been nearly a month since we last saw you, Yoshizawa-chan!" Ayumi gave her a bear hug.

"Dear, it's already a month since we last saw her here." Hiro clarified.

"Hey, I gotta head back home for a sec. Breakfast, makeup... all that crap." Shiho said as she hugged Sumire and ruffled Ren's hair before leaving the Amamiya household.

"That girl is something... it was as if her torso wasn't pierced by that thing." Hiro noted as Ren and Sumire looked back at that time Shiho's gambit saved them from losing the fight.

"She's a brave girl, Dad."

"Yeah."

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Sumire asked after her stomach growled. "I haven't eaten anything since last night."

Ren offered to let Sumire join him in cooking 'The Victory Meal', which consists of imported corned beef with potatoes, cheesy gyozas, diced fish, and Java rice. As they ate the meal, they were impressed by how excellent the combined cooking of the couple were.

"Heh, I haven't had a good meal like this since Ayumi cooked it back in Ren's elementary years." Hiro claimed with a smile. His wife, however, looked back at the pictures of Ren being alone and with only a few friends until it was just Daisuke and Kana.

"You know what? I've been thinking...."

"Mom?"

"Mrs. Amamiya?"

Hiro looked at her as she began moping. "Hon, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We've been considering you being your own person now. We can't keep you in check all the time because of what we want. We just want our son to be loving and caring for us in the end after all we've done, but..." Tears stream down her face as she covered it with her hands. "I'm just scared of you forgetting us forever, especially after we failed you as parents during your time in Tokyo!"

Ren looked at Sumire, who felt bad for his parents. Hiro then confirmed that what she's saying is true.

"A week from now, you'll be heading back to Tokyo. College and all. We managed ourselves during your probation, but this... this is a different story. We can't keep demanding you to come home for the holidays or whatever. You'll be so busy that you won't have time for us anymore..."

"I'll make sure there will be time then."

"Huh?"

Ren then continued his statement after bursting out so suddenly. "You may not be the greatest parents, but you're my only parents. Sojiro may treat me like a son back there, but he and I damn well know I'm an Amamiya. An exclusively special kid born to an architect and a government clerk." He tries to avoid crying, but Sumire's touch broke him. "So please don't say that this is for my own good....."

"Ren-senpai..." Sumire comforted him as she hugged him tightly while hushing. The elder Amamiyas then open their arms to him for a group hug.

"Ren...."

"Mom... Dad..."

Sumire stood there, staring at the family hug before she joined in.

"This will always be home... forever and always..." Ren muttered as the next few minutes were spent in weeping tears of joy and reconciliation.

_**1100 hours** _

Ren and Sumire took some time together by taking a breather in Chinmoku Park, the place where their craziest adventure began.

"Wow, Sen- I mean Ren," Sumire bit her tongue after nearly saying the S word, "looks like the place really is beautiful and tranquil to relax."

Ren smiled as he tugged her close to him as they walked. "Yeah. I mean, there is a reason why it's called Chinmoku Park."

Sumire blushed as she slipped her hand onto his waist, prompting him to put his on her shoulder.

"You know, I wouldn't mind hearing you say Senpai again." He smirked.

"Seriously? Won't you get flustered by my relatives when they finally meet you?"

"Speak for yourself." He chuckled while Sumire pouted again.

"Senpai!"

"See? There's the Sumi I know, cherish, and love. And probably would marry a few years from now." He never stopped teasing.

"S-S-Senpai, that's e-e-e-enough!" She was furiously turning red from the playful words of her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Chinmoku Park wasn't peaceful anymore as the sound of a car pulling over near the exit and honking its horn interrupted them.

"Yo!"

The two took a peek at the car and saw a man with a goatee waving at them.

"Sojiro!"

"Sakura-san!"

Sumire pulled Ren for Sojiro to hug him well.

"It's been a month, kid." He spoke with a smile.

"Yeah. Wait, howdja know where to find me?" Ren began looking at Sumire, suspecting her of something.

"I dropped by your house after getting lost for 10 minutes, then your parents told me that you're here in Chinmoku Park." He then paused to take a look at the place. "Damn, I could really use a relaxing moment here."

Ren chuckled after hearing him say that. "Does that mean LeBlanc is now mine to own after you retire?"

"Ha! Not in a million years am I gonna give up LeBlanc." His smile was bigger than usual.

Sumire giggled. "Senpai, you still have competition for Master Coffee Maker."

As the three took their time in the park, they began to reflect on a few things.

"Hey, Ren..."

"Yeah, Boss?"

A short moment of silence passed.

"You're heading back to Tokyo for college, right?"

A hum of approval.

"You wouldn't mind staying back at the attic, right?"

Ren looked at the old man, who removed his glasses and cleaned it.

"It's just.... ever since you left, it's been very quiet. As if you were never around, and it disturbs me. Heh, I think you arriving in LeBlanc finally gave life to that place.... especially since the young lady next to you and your friends often hang out there from time to time."

Sumire nudged at Ren to say something.

"I, um, didn't expect that. Really, I didn't."

Sojiro can only shake his head optimistically.

"Figured you'd say that. So how about it? Wanna live back in LeBlanc with her?"

"What?"

"You didn't tell him?" Sojiro's expression dropped as he looked at Sumire. Ren followed his eyes towards the redhead.

"S-Sorry, Senpai. I kinda had a deal with him."

Sojiro then explained the deal. "Technically, me and her parents. You get to sleep in her home every Saturday while the rest of the week she gets to have alternating nights with you."

Ren's eyes widened at that deal, knowing damn well that Sumire had been planning it for nearly the entirety of their long-distance relationship.

"Surprise?" She sheepishly said only for Ren to kiss her forehead.

"Well, it isn't a surprise since we keep talking about living together one day."

"R-Right. Oh, man.... I-I should've remembered that..." She began dejecting herself as Sojiro chuckled.

"And cue Ren's sweet talk of salvation."

"Did you really just say that, old man?" Ren furrowed his brows in disbelief. "That's something Futaba would say."

He then realized something: if Sojiro is here, where did the orange-headed gremlin go?

"Speaking of Futaba," Sojiro began to act, "I haven't seen her since last night. She said she was gonna go out with your friends, but never returned."

Ren slapped his face. "You have got to be kidding me."

"At least she promised to never activate her bugs and mini-cams anymore. So I guess you two are fine now."

Both sighed in relief, especially Sumire. If there's one person who is prone to spilling secrets aside from Ryuji, it's Futaba.

"I have to thank you, Ren."

Sojiro ruffled his hair as Ren wondered who else will mess his hair up.

"If it weren't for you, I would still be hiding in the cafe. If it weren't for you, my relationship with Futaba would have strained entirely. If it weren't for you, I would still be a cold-hearted son of a bitch to everyone."

"You're not that cold, Boss. Your blood is 99% coffee." He dared joke around.

"Moron." He smiled in response.

_**1230 hours** _

Ren and Sumire were driven back by Sojiro to the Amamiya household. There, they ate lunch and had a chat until it was time for Ren to ready up for the march. Sumire waited for him in his bedroom while he was taking a bath. No later than 2 minutes after he left, she became bored and began to rummage onto his loot.

"What seems interesting here? What secrets does Ren Amamiya have for his wi- I mean, girlfriend." She nearly said the W word. She pulled out a picture frame which had their photo taken back in New Years last year. A faint smile formed in her face, a memory of which she still finds uncertainty in claiming it as her own or Kasumi's. She perished the thought and finds a sketch pad containing his drawings of his friends: from Ryuji to Mishima to even adults like Kawakami up to supernatural beings like Lavenza and Igor. What captured her most was his artwork of her and Kasumi, with the beauty mark clearly a recent addition. She flips to the last page, where she finds a drawing of himself being a blank character with the words "Who Am I" written behind him.

"Well, since he isn't out of his bath yet...." Sumire then fiddled with the drawing and changed it to a more positive appearance, most notable with the text now saying "I Am Ren".

Much to her surprise, Ren observed her finishing the drawing.

"Glad to see my sketches, huh?"

"Eek!"

Ren chuckled and kissed her in the lips before telling her to scoot outta the room for him to change. As Sumire went downstairs, she reunites with Shiho, who is wearing a light blue blouse, cream-colored pants, and dark brown boots. On her arm is the Nayami National High School graduation toga, which boasts a mix of dark green, yellow, and black colors.

"Looking gorgeous, Shiho!" Sumire beamed as Shiho blushed at the compliment.

"T-Thanks, Sumire."

The Suzuis and Amamiyas then made a bet that Ren would be wearing either his black blazer or his white polo shirt. The result was a loss for both sides as Ren goes down wearing a plain grey T-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

"That's it? You're gonna be wearing that under the toga, Senpai?" Sumire sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, kid. At least be presentable to the crowd, not plain." Sojiro agreed with Sumire as Ren laughed. _Right, this kid is ALWAYS full of surprises._

"Ah, but Daisuke and Kana should be here anytime soon...."

As if right on cue, the two arrive with their togas and a special vest with the color scheme of black and red.

"Here ya go, dude!" Daisuke tossed the vest as Ren caught it and wore it smoothly.

"Wow. Not bad with your style." Shiho muttered.

"Yeah. Though it could have had a better design, it still looks good." Hiro told his son.

"Yeah, Ren-senpai! You look badass!"

"Could you say that we are a matching couple?" Ren teased as he yanked his vest outward, allowing Sumire to realize that she and Ren are the only ones wearing vests.

"I-I-I-" Once again, classic Sumire.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better..." Ren pulls her in for a quick kiss to the lips. "I got extra surprises. Kana!"

Kana then pulls out of the box she was bringing their board hats. Ren's board hat has been customized to having the domino mask in the center while Shiho's had the visor.

"Holy shit, you did NOT just customize our hats!" Shiho exclaimed with a smile despite her parents' disapproval of her cussing.

"W-W-What did you do to your hat?"

"I customized it to my taste. Although I knew Shiho would get jelly if I did it alone, so I asked Kana to add hers instead."

"You're welcome, Shiho." Kana smirked and cocked her eyebrows before looking at Ren. "You sure you didn't want it all black with red stripes on the front and back instead of the sides?"

"Trust me, Kana. My style never failed me." He arrogantly spoke.

"Hey," Ayumi then pushed Sumire to Ren, "you two should have a picture together!"

"H-h-huh?"

Ren found this to be amusing. "Yeah, Sumire. Let's have a photo together."

Unable to hide her blush further, Sumire charged at Ren and buried her face onto his chest. Everyone chuckled at the sight until a familiar voice sounded off.

"Well, honey, if you wanted to be alone with Ren... we would have waited outside with everyone else."

Sumire turned her head to the door.

"M-M-MOM!? DAD!?"

"Go easy on her, Hanaki. She must miss him that much." Shinichi told his wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yoshizawa! We're-"

"The Amamiya parents. The household plaque kind of speaks for itself. But nonetheless, it is finally an honor to meet the parents of our daughter's boyfriend." Shinichi then shook hands with both Hiro and Ayumi before Hanaki does the same.

"And we're the-"

"Suzui family. I admire the bravery of your daughter when she fought that monster alongside our daughter and her boyfriend." The elder Suzuis then shook hands as well.

"Wha- What are you doing here this early?" Sumire asked her parents.

"Didn't you say his graduation is today?"

"Well, yes....." She felt Ren smiling behind her.

"Well, you're suddenly not adamant with hiding secrets...." He began teasing once more.

Kana then addressed the possible issue.

"Well, isn't this a bad idea though? Ren and Shiho are gonna garner a lot of attention, but obviously Phantom Boy here will get more eyes on him."

Everyone went quiet. Ren just had to make things dramatic.

"Well...."

"I..."

"Uh...."

Even Sojiro, one of the very few people in Tokyo who knew about the Phantom Thieves (and sheltered TWO of them, at the very least), was unable to find a reasoning.

Sumire quickly changed the topic. "Um, I'll just have a photo with Senpai after the rites."

Daisuke then mumbled under his breath. "Let's just hope they hired actual photographers for this event."

Hiro then shook his head back to reality and gestured everyone to make their way to the school.

_**1300 hours - Tokyo** _

"Ryuji, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Makoto expressed her doubt as the blonde runner began to activate the helicopter.

"Come on! Mishima and the others already went ahead. We Phantom Thieves have to go there with style!" His toothy grin didn't help Makoto remove her doubt.

"Come on, Queen! Ryuji would probably kill us with his poor pilot skills!" Futaba cried out, offending Ryuji in the process.

"My flying ain't THAT bad."

Yusuke, Ann, and Haru already made their way to the passenger seats of the helicopter and gestured Makoto to join.

"Oh, well. But if we get forced down, I can't help you all outta this."

"Eh, they'll let us slide. We're the saviors of the world, ya know?" Futaba said enthusiastically.

"All right! Time to bust loose!" Ryuji pulls the joystick up to let the chopper fly, but the beeping sound of the helicopter alarmed them.

"W-What's going on!?" Ann panicked.

Yusuke leaned forward and noticed a red light flashing. "It seems this thing is low on fuel."

"FOR REAL!?"

"Damnit, Ren."

Ryuji and Makoto groaned in disbelief as they landed the chopper back to refuel.

_**1345 hours - Nayami** _

The Amamiyas, the Yoshizawas, the Suzuis, and Sojiro arrived in front of Nayami National High School. The school looked like it was still under repair, especially the cafeteria and the gymnasium.

"Thank God, we didn't get expelled for nearly busting the entire building." Shiho murmured under her breath, hoping no one heard her.

"Yeah, so the graduation rites begin at four in the afternoon." Sojiro looked at the announcement board. "Might as well have a look at the place while we wait."

As Sojiro, Shinichi, and Hanaki toured around the empty building, Ren and Shiho looked at Sumire as she peeked at every classroom.

"I can't believe your classrooms are this big, Senpai. Bigger than Shujin's!"

Ren smiled and held her shoulder. "Yeah. And no Ushimaru to snipe ya with a chalk."

Sumire held onto her forehead, making Ren realize that even as an honor student, she wasn't spared of the infamous chalk shot.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad he's retiring already."

Shiho caught their conversation and added, "The old geezer should have retired years ago."

The trio arrive in Shiho's old classroom after she transferred. 2-C.

"This brings back memories.... I think." Shiho muttered.

"Shiho-senpai?"

"This was my class after I transferred here. I wasn't much well-accepted like how Ren was back in Shujin." Her face showed a sad expression before Ren cheered her up.

"Relax, Shiho. You're on of us now. You won't feel lonely anymore AND you and Ann can chat nonstop about how much of an ass Ryuji can be at times."

Sumire smiled at the sight of Shiho giggling. _That's my senpai._

"Sumi, what do you think of this place?"

"Looks awfully like a Palace, based on how big it is." She blurted out as they reached the third floor.

Ren then sees the adults applauding to him and Shiho.

"Not bad of a score, kid." Sojiro grinned.

"You told us you're the valedictorian, but not that you and Shiho were neck-and-neck on it!" Jiren quoted as Shiho blushed and scratched her head.

"Uh, it was a close call. Really."

Sumire looked at her parents, who were still shocked at how close he was to losing the top spot.

"I can say that his grades are excellent." Shinichi began. "I'm sure that if Kasumi saw you now with him and compared her grades with his, she'd be disappointed with herself."

Sumire looked down at first, the comment bringing a sense of unease on her end. But she shook it off and replied.

"Maybe it might be that way as well for me and her, honor student or not."

"True." Hanaki said before sighing deeply. "It almost feels like yesterday when we saw the last of the other Kasumi."

"I know, dear. We miss her as much as we miss our Kasumi."

Sumire felt the sadness building up in her as her parents looked out the window and saw the cherry blossoms blooming outside. She decided to leave them alone for a while before Ayumi's voice echoed the hallway.

"FINISHED THEIR EXAMS IN 20 MINUTES!?"

One of the teachers organizing the graduation nods. "Yeah. The moment I gave the signal to begin the exam, they just finished it like nothing happened. The other teachers reported the same..."

"And yet their grades are high." Yuri concluded.

"I know your children have been engaged in the Phantom Thief business, but to think that they missed out on a lot and still topped the exams...."

Shiho and Ren sheepishly smiled at the elders.

"Good grief, Ren." Sojiro can only blurt out. "Though I still find it impressive that you managed to become an influence to everyone."

_**1420 hours - 50 kilometers N of Nayami** _

"Are we there yet?"

Teddie complained as Yu drove his van with the Investigation Team inside while the Phantom Thieves RV is driven by Sae, who has Ren's confidants with her.

_"Narukami, how far are we?"_

"50 kilometers away. We can make a pit stop for everyone, if possible."

_"On it. I'll let you know if anyone here wants a break."_

After Sae reported, Yu noticed a minor argument happening in the back.

"Like hell, you'll be impressing Lady Ann!"

"Oh, excuse me.. _Morgan_... but I am nearly as close as attractive to get Ann-chan before you do."

"No way you're gonna get her! You two look like complete siblings, if you stand next to each other!"

"Will you two shut up already?" Yosuke found Morgana (now human form) and Teddie (in his usual human form) annoying at their 'Ann' argument.

Rise laughed as she looked at Yu. "Things never change, huh?"

"Yeah." Yu grinned. "But it's better that way most of the time."

_**1430 hours - Nayami** _

After getting a tour in the school, the group decides to have a good meal together in the Kamen Ramen due to the Ramen Challenge that Daisuke owes them a few weeks ago. Said host of the treat waited for them to start eating the challenge.

"All right! On the left side, Ren Amamiya! On the right side, Shiho Suzui!"

"Not so fast!"

"Huh?"

Sumire told them to hold off until her order arrived. While her parents, Ren's parents, and Sojiro knew how much of a big eater she is, Shiho's parents were mortified at the sight of 2 XL ramen served to her.

"Since I'm not participating in the ramen challenge, I'll be having two of these as a substitute." She chimed, making Daisuke's eyes widen.

"You're joking, right?"

"Come on, Dai. Ease up." Ren smugly grinned.

"Not something I shouldn't be concerned. I mean, would she even finish both?"

Shiho elbowed him. "Trust me: she will."

And before anyone knew it, Sumire finished her ramen bowls BEFORE Ren and Shiho finished the challenge. Daisuke, who was the #1 ramen eater among the friends, dropped his jaw in astonishment.

"What. The fuck."

"Told ya so." Shiho spoke as she slurped the last noodle.

"Try giving her seven. She'll finish 'em all up."

Ren's comment managed to trigger everyone inside as Sumire was bombarded with questions, causing her to pout at Ren while being flustered.

"Ren...."

"Sorry, Sumi. Can't help it." He lets out a mischievous grin.

Looking at the clock, Hiro suggested the teens to brush their teeth and use the bathroom ASAP before they return to the school. After doing so, they made their way back to the school, where the number of people present are increasing. All eyes were set on the convoy as Ren, Shiho, and Sumire stepped out of their respective cars like celebrities. Well, maybe they are.

_It's Amamiya, Suzui, and Yoshizawa!_

_The Phantom Thieves!_

_Right, I forgot two of them school with us..._

_But man, their fight was epic as fuck!_

_Suzui took that piece of metal to the abs like a boss!_

_Nah, Amamiya summoning that demon lord with a cannon was more badass!_

_Bullshit, you uncultured swines! Yoshizawa taking the beast from inside out was better!_

"Welp, we're now officially celebrities." Shiho said nonchalantly.

"To think we'd be this popular after what happened..." Sumire muttered anxiously.

"Take it easy, you two. At least it ain't the bad kind of commentary." Ren shrugged lightly as he eyed on everyone making the comments.

Meanwhile, the adults felt disappointed that this was how their children felt in subjecting themselves to a world of rumor-spreading and insult-inducing disaster.

"Sheesh, even in here..." Sojiro grunted in dismay.

_"EVERYONE PLEASE PROCEED TO THE SOCCER FIELD! AGAIN, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE SOCCER FIELD!"_

The group did that ahead and stopped by to look at the tunnel heading for the soccer field. On its left side is a 2-meter banner of the team's sports name, the Nayami Mad Cows. _Whoever called us Mad Cows had no fucking clue what a bull is,_ Ren and Shiho thought when they began schooling there in their respective years. On the right are the restrooms and an announcement board.

"Okay, NOW we're getting your photo!" Shiho mischievously pulled her phone out and gestured Ren and Sumire to stand together.

"Wha- I-I-I-" Sumire was blushing too much, but Ren calmed her down.

"Take deep breaths, Sumi. We gotta look good for this."

A freelance photographer with a classic Polaroid camera approached them and offered instead to take the pic with his camera. Ren and Sumire accepted as their families and the Suzuis went ahead.

"Are we ready?" The photographer asked.

Sumire finally stopped blushing and took deep breaths again. "Y-Yeah."

The photographer then gestured them to enter the photo booth that was set up along the tunnel. To their relief, the background was white.

"Alrighty then. SMILE!"

Ren and Sumire flashed their best smiles as the photo was printed immediately. Sumire dashed to the photographer to see how they looked and smiled as she pulled out her wallet.

"Uh, Sumi?"

"Hang on!"

After paying the photographer, she gives the picture to Ren after giving him a smooch. "Congratulations, Senpai!!"

"Bold of you to kiss my cheek instead of my lips." He teased out of all times.

"Hush." She pulled him for a kiss, which Daisuke interrupted with his yelling.

"HEY! NO MAKIN' OUT IN FRONT OF THE SINGLE PEOPLE!"

Both blushed and made their way to the soccer field, which has been set up for the graduation rites.

"I wonder though..." Kana caught up to Ren, who parted with Sumire as she proceeds to the guests' area.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't we lure those monsters back at the prom out here?"

"Do you not see the open roads that are linked behind the fences?" Shiho nonchalantly said.

Kana kept her mouth quiet as the sounds of a helicopter began to echo from the distance.

"A Black Hawk?" one of the students pointed out to the chopper.

Ren, Shiho, and Sumire can only shake their heads as they recognize that helicopter in particular. Said helicopter then began blaring Rise's new song.

"TAKE OVER, BABY!"

Ryuji amps up the volume as Futaba and Ann pop red and white flares.

"Wha- Where's that thing gonna land?" The principal's eyes widened as the chopper began to lower down.

Ren and Shiho looked up and gestured them to land elsewhere. Instead, the pilots were revealed to be Haru's maids as Ryuji, Haru, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, and Makoto rappelled their way to the field with style. Rather than feel disappointment, the students and teachers just roared with applause.

"Whoo!" Ryuji huffed as he approached Ren and Shiho. "What's bonkin'?"

"Idiot." Ren then gave a bro hug to him while Shiho offered a fist bump.

"What's poppin'?"

"Shiho!"

Ann ran to Shiho and gave her a bear hug. Shiho didn't like it for once.

"A-Ann! Sash... about... to break!"

"Oh. Sorry!" She apologized and fixed the sash.

_Holy crap, the Phantom Thieves are here!_

_Ah, they're here for Amamiya and Suzui only._

_Let's ask their autographs!_

_Screw autographs! Selfies!_

"Seems like we're well-known here." Yusuke smiled as he shook Ren's hand. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Same here, Yusuke."

"Yeah," Ann turned to Ren, "It's only a month, but we miss each other dearly."

Ren gave Ann a hug before calling Sumire down.

"Sumire!"

"Hey, guys!"

Futaba then looked at her outfit.

"Wowza! What a style, Sumire!"

"You look so adorable, Sumire-chan!" Haru beamed as she looked at her own clothes. "I wonder if I'm overdressed...."

"No, you aren't. You look fine, Haru." Makoto spoke as she hugged Sumire. "I didn't expect you to wear that, though."

"Ren-kun!"

"Hey, Haru."

"Ren!"

"Makoto."

Both girls gave a double hug that nearly suffocated Ren.

Shiho giggled as she hears more murmuring about the group.

_See? Toldja they're here for Suzui and Amamiya._

_Can we ask their permission for photos and stuff?_

_Permission? You high?_

_Blondie there looks cute in that red blouse._

_The blue-haired boy looks extremely dashing, but I have a weird feeling he isn't who he seems..._

_Dude, that girl is Futaba Sakura!_

_You mean the new streamer?_

_It's Okumura Foods President Okumura! Damn!_

_How the hell did Ren get these people as his friends?_

_Can't get any worse aside from them, Risette, and Yukari Takeba._

"Oh, you have no idea..." Shiho smirked as the principal alerted them for the start of the program, sending the graduates back to the tunnel to follow the alphabetical march.

Ryuji and the rest of the Thieves decided to sit in the far edge, since the seats by the bleachers were reserved for the families of the graduates. Going against the norm, the Amamiyas, the Suzuis, the Yoshizawas, and Sojiro decided to sit with them.

"I can't believe you bought a helicopter." Sojiro sighed in exasperation.

"It's not even our helicopter to begin with, Boss." Yusuke spoke as a lot of eyes stared at him, forcing him to clarify. "Ren actually bought it and surrendered the keys to Ryuji before he left."

"I... see...."

"Ann-chan! Long time no see..." Yuri Suzui hugged Ann as if she was a close friend. (Well, in all honesty, Ann was Shiho's closest friend.)

"You too, Mr. and Mrs. Suzui." She returned the hug.

The program starts with the fanfare of the national anthem as the students marched and made their way to the seats. Ren was the first in the march as he remained standing until the national anthem ended. By the time it reached the local and school hymns, everyone (except the obvious visitors) sang and sat down after.

The principal then began his opening remarks along with the welcoming message of the school's administrative president. Unbeknownst to Ren and Shiho, Yu and the Investigation Team arrived alongside Ren's Tokyo Confidants and the Shadow Operatives. The principal made sure that the students will not get distracted, but the murmurs of the families watching began to flood their ears.

_It's Risette! And Takeba-san!_

_Detective Shirogane as well!_

_Hifumi Togo! Here in Nayami!?_

_Yo, it's Kung Fu Cop Satonaka!_

_Yukiko Amagi... here in Nayami?_

_Bruh, why do I have a sinking feeling they're here for the same purpose?_

_Legislator Yoshida! Goddamn the Amamiyas and their connections...._

"Well, looks like we're compromised." Yu begrudgingly said.

"It's fine, Yu. We're here to cheer Ren, not absorb any bad rumors." Rise told her fiancee.

After the principal did his best to make the students focus, he called on the vice principal to announce the names of several students and their recognitions before finishing the roll call.

_**1803 hours** _

"And now, for the Honors List of this year's Top Achieving Students!"

"Can this dick get any more boring?" Kanji complained

"Relax, Kanji-kun. He'll be mentioned." Naoto reassured him.

"Hey, Futaba... the music turned off after we got out of the chopper, right?" Ann asked warily. Futaba gave her a thumbs up.

"My maid said that the helicopter is parked in Chinmoku Park until the festivities are over." Haru informed them.

"Of all places..." Hiro facepalmed.

Eight honor students later...

"The Salutatorian: an achiever who has obtained the second highest ranking in both Academics and Extracurricular Activities. A transfer student from Tokyo last year, she defied the odds of loneliness and made a name for herself, both as a friend and a foe. But her spirit is an admirable one, being able to teach the Sports Club ethics, strategies, and even personal training to achieve the best results for the school! For her academics, she has earned her right to the honors class and go head-to-head with a returnee in a battle for the valedictorian rank! Ladies and gentlemen, the Salutatorian of this year: **Shiho Suzui**!"

The crowd clapped their hands as Shiho stood up and accepted the diploma. As she prepares for her speech, she took a look at the odd crowd in the bleachers as her eyes widened.

"Holy crap, I didn't expect we'd have more guests around than usual." She blurted out instead of her practiced speech, making everyone laugh.

"Whoops. Uh, I what I meant to say was..." She cleared her throat. "Back when I was a young girl, I had a dream of making it to the Olympics as a volleyball star. Back then, I would be shunned away because of how obsessive I was to the sport. It made me sad when I had no friends to share my dreams with..."

Ann and Sumire sympathized with Shiho as her words echoed onto their heads.

_Shiho...._

_Shiho-senpai, you were like Kasumi back then..._

"...yet, I found a few friends. One taught me how to keep running, and the other taught me how to make a name for myself instead of letting people's opinion ruin you entirely."

Ryuji then felt sad as he realized Shiho considered him as a friend despite them not being very close. Ann's thoughts went deeper after saying the second part.

_Suzui... I didn't know..._

_Shiho... stop trying to make me cry..._

"But one day, my dreams were shattered for good. My hopes crushed and my future tarnished forever with a scar that haunts me up to this day. I thought I was done for, and I wanted to do things the easy way."

Ren, Morgana, Sumire, Ann, Ryuji, Haru, and Makoto felt the pain in her voice as she said that... the haunting incident that rocked everyone's world to a stop.

"But here I am... still standing even with an uneasy knee. For some reason, even my own ghost didn't want me to break just yet. I had to keep going, even if it meant struggling to find myself once again."

Ann wept a bit as Morgana and Teddie tried to offer her tissues. She took both and jammed their heads.

"When I first came here, I knew it was going to be tough. I have no friends again, nothing to keep me motivated, and nothing to make me even bother of trying. But then I held on to something that was as strong as hope: faith. I had to keep faith in myself that I will still succeed even with a part of me being tattered for good. There is nothing to fear but fear in yourself. And I know it's a bit cliche to say something like that, but it's the truth."

For some apparent reason, the Investigation Team tensed up at her words but calmed down after.

"After adjusting myself to this place, I met up with an old friend... who was so kind and courageous enough to help me get through with my struggles more and more... until I fell for him." She then blushed at the statement. _Boy, I just opened a hornet's nest._

Ren turned around to see all eyes on him. "Ugh, whatever."

_Shiho Suzui has finally entered the harem...._

_For the last time, Futaba, this is not a harem!_

_Well, speak for yourself, Sumire, Haru, Makoto, Hifumi, and Shiho._

Shiho giggled after looking at their reactions. "But he is already in a relationship, which puts me on another trial I have to face. Yet I ended up facing another trial which was far worse than getting over a boy I fell for. And trust me: stopping the apocalypse from happening is painful than it already is."

Despite her attempt to joke around, everyone winced at the words after literally witnessing her getting impaled by Apocalypse during her heroic sacrifice last month.

_Suzui, that was a poor joke._

_Shiho, were you trying to joke around?_

_Diamond isn't just unbreakable; she's a bit dull also when it comes to humor._

_The hell was she thinkin', pulling off a morbid joke to herself?_

"But now looking back, I have realized that I overcame my fears and developed a new side of me, which opened my mind to possibilities I have to take into consideration in the future. So I have opted to head back to Tokyo for my college years to focus on the field of medicine and rehabilitation. If I have my unbreakable will to guide me to people who have the same level of spirit, then I can guide anyone who has been broken, forgotten, abandoned... I can guide them all back to shape physically, mentally, and emotionally."

Everyone made a huge round of applause before Shiho flashed her board hat with her mask.

"I am thou, thou art I... my nobility has developed an unbreakable soul over the course of time. **I am Shiho Suzui, the Phantom Thief Diamond!** "

The applause went louder as she bowed and made her way back to her seat, which is next to Ren.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BONUS ART: Ren and Sumire in the Graduation Photobooth**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is one of my artworks of Shusumi that was drawn before I started rewriting the chapter. Apologies for how crappy the quality is. Apologies as well if it isn't colored coz I don't have the required colors to back me up on that now. As for what was written in Ren's sash... it means 'valedictorian'.
> 
> Anyway, I hope I did well with Shiho's graduation speech as the Salutatorian. It was short since she only has a few things to say about everything. Though she just publicly admitted to falling for Ren, which is way different from how the other girls did.
> 
> Anyhow, the logo of Nayami National High is somewhat the Mitsubishi logo.... to keep it aligned with the 'car-logo-theme' that most Persona schools have. (Gekkoukan = BMW, Yasogami = Mercedes-Benz, Shujin = Citroen(?))
> 
> Stay tuned for Part 2!


	60. The Royal Finale (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: Worlds Under War
> 
> Graduation day has arrived. Ren and Shiho spend some good time with the Yoshizawas and Sojiro along with their families.
> 
> Ren and Sumire get a pic which would be forever embedded into their memories.
> 
> The Persona users reunite along with the Confidants to witness the graduation. Shiho makes her speech as Salutatorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2!
> 
> P.S. I will show the new key art after what happened. (Look at the previous chapter's pre-notes.) Again, no color since I still need those colors required.
> 
> Why in JJBA-style? I just love how it looks.
> 
> The fancast is also released here. I kept the original VAs for this tale but tweaked a few to match with the aged-up theme of P3 and P4 characters.

"Last but not the least, The Valedictorian: the top achiever of the graduate class in both Academics and Extracurricular Activities. A student who was once cast away after a run-in with a corrupt politician, he returned to Nayami National High School with a vengeance. Settling for only a few company to live with, he didn't care about the brands that try to break him or the people who try to put him down to the ground. Going head-to-head with Shiho Suzui in the race for top honors, this marks the first time a returnee and a transfer student dominate the top 2 spots of the list. Academic-wise, he is doing excellent. Extracurricular-wise, his involvement in the Economics Club and the Drama Club garnered him many fans at most. Ladies and gentlemen, the valedictorian: **Ren Amamiya**!"

The crowd went loud as Ren marched up and shook the hand of the school president before receiving his diploma. Facing the crowd, he also reacted the same way Shiho did when he saw Yu and everyone else hogging on one side.

"Well, shit. Even people like Risette are here." Everyone laughed at his sudden realization.

_Gee, thanks Ren._

_Hey, you know he was joking._

_I know, Yu. He shouldn't have mentioned me though._

"Well, where do I begin?" He pondered for a bit, since he is caught off-guard with his special guests. "I was once a young boy who was often alone. The people who raised me thought that they alone would benefit from raising me up until I get old. But as time went by, I gained more friends and slowly grew distant with the raisers. But one day, everything just changed in a flash: I was disowned by family and friends, thrown away to Tokyo for being a 'nuisance' per se, and even pressured to become someone I'm not."

The Amamiyas and the Phantom Thieves understood him clearly on that part.

"Apparently, doing good is unacceptable while doing evil is acceptable. Thus, the harsh reality of society. But I'm not gonna let it end there. I can't accept society to let things be, so I had to make a change. Along the path to that change, I met with people who share my troubles."

Ren looked at the group of people in the end of the bleachers and smiled.

"One who has been looking for a place to be accepted despite his imperfections."

**Morgana. The Magician.**

"One who looked for an equal when she became an unequal match to the ones close to her."

**Makoto. The High Priestess.**

"One who saw the world differently and would be honored to show everyone his perceptions of it."

**Yusuke. The Emperor.**

"One who needed the courage to stand up and make her own choices against pressure."

**Haru. The Empress.**

"One who just needed more guidance when he struggled with family."

**Sojiro. The Hierophant.**

"One who needed to find the strength that burns her soul with confidence."

**Ann. The Lovers.**

"One who has to keep running forward and only backtrack when he gets lost."

**Ryuji. The Chariot.**

"One who broke out of her shell to fulfill a promise."

**Futaba. The Hermit.**

"One who had to learn that fate can be changed when we do things ourselves."

**Chihaya. The Wheel of Fortune.**

"One who just needed to loosen up and see the best things in being a father against danger."

**Iwai. The Hanged Man.**

"Someone who had to defy the label and prove them wrong in her profession."

**Takemi. The Death.**

"One who was haunted by a past mistake only for a realization for her true calling."

**Kawakami. The Temperance.**

"One who needed a push to go forth with her investigation to save a friend."

**Ohya. The Devil.**

"One who just needed to learn kindness as a way of maturing."

**Shinya. The Tower.**

"One who learned how to become a wise queen of her own game and make the decisions best for all."

**Hifumi. The Star.**

"One who didn't need to prove himself to be the person they truly are."

**Mishima. The Moon.**

"One who taught me to go forth with my path after I carved back his future once again."

**Yoshida. The Sun.**

"Someone who I butt heads with due to desperation, yet ended up obtaining her true ending."

**Sae. The Judgment.**

Ren sees Lavenza (in butterfly form) passing by.

"One who made use of the best of both worlds to guide me well throughout my stay."

**Lavenza. The Strength.**

Ren gathered more breath to describe a few more Confidants.

"One who guided me to save him when he misguided himself."

**Maruki. The Councillor.**

"One who saw me as a rival, and had no regrets in being a friend at it."

**Akechi. The Justice.**

"One who proved to be a worthy friend who never faced danger with a broken soul."

**Shiho. The Aeon.**

"Someone who was struggling to find herself, and I helped her more until I felt the same way she did."

**Sumire. The Faith.**

"An old man who gave me vague advice for me to search for answers more with experience."

**Igor. The Fool. (Even though that wasn't the real Igor he interacted with, his facade remained the same with the real one.)**

And lastly...

"And an entire group that reminds me everyday that I am not alone."

**The Persona users. The World.**

"That is why we must push ourselves for the better future. In pain, we grow. In suffering, we learn. In despair, we yearn for guidance. We cannot go along with a future that would benefit ourselves and ourselves only. I dunno about you guys, but for me.... I'm carving my own path. It may be a bit foggy for me for now, but rest assured that I know where to go as long as I have everyone by my side."

He removed his hat and pulled out his Joker mask.

"And for our future to work, we all have one goal in common: we steal back our future from the ones who rob us for it!"

The students roared with glee as his tone changed from gentle Ren to badass Joker. Even the school president was entertained.

"I am thou, thou art I... thou art willing to perform sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name and release thy rage!"

"JOKER!"

As Ren smirked at the crowd, Shiho and Sumire joined him onto the stage. Nobody even knew Sumire snuck out of the bleachers.

"The hell!?" Ryuji yelled.

"Cocky show-off." Futaba mumbled.

"Things never change at all." Makoto sighed.

"Yet we cannot deny that this is the very reason we are his friends." Yusuke spoke.

"I agree. We all share a unique bond with him, yes?"

Everyone, especially the parents, nod their heads in agreement.

"His charm will never fade." Morgana commented.

"And so will his power to help everyone in need." Ann sighed with a smile.

"Cocky bastard." Shiho couldn't help but show a satisfactory grin.

"Oh, Ren-senpai. You always love to make things dramatic." Sumire chuckled as she pulled out her mask.

As Ren, Shiho, and Sumire revealed their masks and tossed them in the air, the masks were met by three arrows that struck them to the wall. Everyone gasped in fear.

"Yuka-tan!" Junpei tried to shift the blame to Yukari.

"Ah, fuck you. I didn't even bring my bow today!" Yukari growled.

"Wait, you keep the arrows from your studio?" Yuki asked blankly.

"Forget the shooter! Look what's attached to the arrows!" Chie pointed out.

Ren, Shiho, and Sumire pulled out one of the notes attached. Shiho then read it on the microphone.

"Congratulations to all graduates of this year! May you look for the future that is best for you!"

Feeling relieved, Daisuke waved everyone off.

"False alarm, people! It's friendly!"

The principal went on to give the closing remarks while Ren and the two girls yank the arrows off the wall. The students are then requested to stand onto the stage to sing their last song together, with Ren and Shiho leading the vocals while Daisuke and Kana pulled up the drums and guitar. One of their classmates provided the piano with a built-in synthesizer while another prepped up the violin.

"Jeez, man. Quit the drama already. Drama Club is done." Daisuke sighed.

"Uh-uh. That would make things un-Phantom Thief-ish." Ren replied.

_In the endless days_

_We lost our place of belonging and wandered around aimlessly_

_Streets of yesterday are reflected in the mirror_

_Even if I try connecting the mingled pieces of the past together_

_No matter how much I try scooping them up_

_They slip through my fingers like grains of sand_

_But even so_

_The things I can see aren't all there is to them_

_It's in my heart_

_I will search for tomorrow_

_From here on with my heart_

Rise was impressed at how Shiho sang to the point that she considered recruiting her. Yu told her to leave her be, since they carve their own path in life.

"Even if you do recruit her for her hidden talent, she would obviously decline. She has her own goal to deal with, after all, so we can't force her to become someone she is not."

The Phantom Thieves agreed. Rise sighed.

"Oh well.... But it's more-"

_Under that sky, we were able to come across each other_

_Through mutual attraction_

_I lived everyday spilling my feelings_

_Even if I try to only add up_

_My overflowing memories_

_They say that physical things_

_Are all that exist in this world_

_But where they begin or end shouldn't be decided by anyone_

_I will follow my heart_

_Let's return to the future we aimed for_

Ren's deep but soulful tone to the song caught the attention of the girls as they felt heat on their cheeks rising.

"S-Senpai..." Sumire was astonished at how much effort he put into singing.

"R-Ren-kun..." Haru hid her blush, but noticed Ann and Makoto hiding as well. "You too, huh?"

"Urgh, how much more charming can he get?" Ann furrowed her brows as she turned entirely pink.

"Ooh, this looks so fun to tease you all with." Futaba cackled as she continued recording like every other parent.

"Futaba..." Makoto grunted in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, girls," Chie tried to cheer them up, "at least it's just between you..."

Kanji noticed how Chie and Yukiko blushed at Ren's singing.

"Oh, damnit... Not you too..." he sighed.

Sae noticed Makoto and decided to keep a mental note of it as Akihiko held her shoulder.

_Anytime, anywhere_

_We can meet if you wish for it_

_From now on, we don't need to make promises_

_We're looking at the same stars, even if we're apart_

_So that's why we say goodbye today_

_No matter how much I try scooping them up_

_They slip through my fingers like grains of sand_

_But even so_

_The things I can see aren't all there is to them_

_It's in my heart_

_They say that physical things_

_Are all that exist in this world_

_But where they begin or end shouldn't be decided by anyone_

_I will follow my heart_

_Let's search our future within our hearts_

Shiho then inhaled as much air as she could to belt out the highest pitch of the song.

_I will follow my heart!_

_It's in my heart_

_Follow my heart!_

Everyone applauded like it was a Risette concert. Ren tugged Shiho close and asked Sumire to take their picture. Daisuke and Kana joined in as Sumire captures the four of them.

"Good grief." Yusuke pinched his nose bridge. "Those two have the Mishima vibe on them."

"I heard that!" Mishima was angered.

"I think Yusuke's right." Makoto laughed. "They do have your vibe, Mishima-kun."

"Not you too, Queen."

"That was wonderful, Senpai!" Sumire hugged Ren tightly before turning to Shiho. "But wow, Shiho-senpai. You were out-of-this-world amazing with your singing!"

Shiho blushed as she stuttered to find the right words to respond.

_"Everyone please proceed to the gymnasium! I repeat, please proceed to the gymnasium!"_

As everyone began moving, Sumire asked Ren if he opened the mystery letter. He shook his head and asked Shiho the same question only to receive the same response.

"Should we open it now?"

Their interests would be interrupted by Yu and everyone, who began congratulating the two.

"Excellent speech there, my comrade!" Yoshida haughtily chuckled as he shook Ren's hand.

"To think you'd be the valedictorian... and in hot competition with Suzui..." Kawakami was impressed and shook both hands of Ren and Shiho.

"It's nothing, Becky."

"Becky?"

"Crap."

"Suzui?"

"Uh, nothing."

Kawakami sighed as it seems two students know her identity as a maid now. Well, freelance maid, that is.

"You really do have the balls to show yourself as the Phantom Thief." Iwai chuckled as Kaoru took a pic with him.

"Why not we have everyone present for a photograph? Like a group photo and stuff." Yosuke suggested.

"Would a large group like this fit?" Ayumi contemplated until a figure marched towards them.

"I'll take the photo, if it's alright."

"Theo?" Yuki furrowed his brows.

"Yes. It's me."

Yusuke analyzed Theodore and said he looks nothing like Van Gogh's brother.

"My apologies, but I do not know the Van Gogh figure. Though you can show me some other time."

"Come on, Theo! We still gotta head for the gymnasium." Yu hustled him up.

"Alright, everyone in the center."

Ren held Sumire close to him while Ann slung her arm onto Shiho's shoulder while their parents stay close to them. Everyone else has to be on the sides or off the stage.

"Say Persona!"

"Not gonna happen." Rise blurted out blankly as everyone laughed.

Theo then takes the photo twice and immediately passed it through infrared sharing to Ren.

"I'm amazed you still have the infrared feature in a world full of Bluetooth!" Futaba's eyes widened.

"Now, shall you all proceed?" Theo gestured them to head for the gymnasium.

While everyone went ahead, Shiho opened her mystery letter to Ren and Sumire. She then widened her eyes after doing so.

"A calling card?" Sumire wondered.

"I think so." Ren scanned the area before prompting Shiho to read it.

_Shiho Suzui, the unbreakable Diamond of the Phantom Thieves,_

_Congratulations on achieving the second highest rank in your school! I remember how you showed dedication into fighting your fears without a second thought. Back when we first met, you had a kind look in your eyes that made me wonder if it was fate to be meeting you first all the time. You were truly a great friend through thick and thin, and I am honored to have fought alongside you like a best friend._

_May your spirit remain unbreakable and powerful. Good luck, Super Suzui!_

"No sender's name?" Sumire asked anxiously as they arrived in the gymnasium.

"None."

"I guess it's my turn now." Ren shrugged as Ryuji approached.

"Eh? A calling card?"

"Yep. These were attached to the arrows that hit our masks earlier."

_Ren Amamiya, the versatile Joker of the Phantom Thieves,_

_Congratulations on achieving the highest rank in academics! You truly do defy expectations and excel at everything, even if it would put you in the spotlight of both friend and foe. I still remember how strong-willed you are in getting the results that not only benefit you, but benefit more towards others than yourself. Never fail to guide those who are lost, for you are their light to see the truth of things._

_May your guidance save those in need always. Good luck, Attic Boy!_

"Haha, Attic Boy!" Ryuji couldn't help but find fun in the jest of whoever wrote this.

"Zip it, Vulgar Ape."

"So I'm guessing you're last, Sumire?"

"Yeah, Ryuji-senpai."

Futaba called them out as the Thieves noticed the cards.

"Calling cards?" Zenkichi studied the handwriting after he took a look at them. "Well, I can't pinpoint the identity of the writer unless Yoshizawa-san reads hers."

Shinichi gestured his daughter to open her letter.

_Sumire Yoshizawa, the dazzling Violet of the Phantom Thieves,_

_I'm proud of you more than ever! You kept in contact with your friends and family, and that alone puts a big smile on my face. When life isn't doing good for you, always remember that you are not alone in this. You have parents who love you from the bottom of their hearts, friends who would go out on a limb to help you solve your problems, a boyfriend who cherishes you like a priceless treasure to nurture for an eternity, and a reputation that already surpasses my own._

_Until then, I'll rack up myself to fulfill my promise. Take care, Best Sis!_

"KASUMI!?" Sumire frantically looked around the area as they now figured out the mystery writer.

"But how?" Morgana relayed the calling cards to the Persona users.

"Huh. Looks like she's around here." Yosuke spoke out.

"But the handwriting looks dry. This could have been written a long time ago." Yusuke analyzed the text as Naoto rejected his hypothesis.

"No, this looks fresh."

Yu sends Yukari, Yuki, Yosuke, and Yukiko to check outside as Daisuke began the post-graduation program.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the post-graduation program, where we have our guests for tonight being a phenomenal bunch!"

"Great, he's talking about us." Hifumi commented. "We're so big of a crowd..."

"I think we're occupying 1/10 of the gymnasium alone." Sae sighed while her boyfriend stared at the discolored area on the floor,

"I take it this was where they spawned?"

Ren and Shiho nodded as the four return with news of no Kasumi XX sightings.

"Must be a messenger then." Haru deduced.

"So how about we call upon Diet legislator Toranosuke Yoshida to the stage for some endearing words for us all?"

The audience clapped as Yoshida excused himself and made his way. He wouldn't be the only one to make an appearance.

**_1923 hours_ **

From a jacket to a mug to new sneakers and even chances to participate in the Neo Featherman's upcoming season AND Risette's dance tutorials, Ren had a lot of gifts to receive and treasure well. Shiho, although a tad jealous, received a lot of gifts as well. However, both she and Ren still pondered about what happened.

"You think it was a messenger or actually her?"

"I... I'm not sure."

Sumire noticed their expressions and leaned on the wall next to them.

"Still thinking about the possibility of Kasumi being here, huh?"

Nods of affirmation.

"I know." Sumire then attempts to cheer them up by giving them her gifts.

"Here, Shiho-senpai. My gift for you."

Sumire gives her new journal with a diamond in the center.

"May you write all your adventures there," she said with a smile. Shiho returned with a smile of her own and hugged Sumire.

"Thank you so much, Sumi."

"Hey, only I get to call her Sumi." Ren faked his anger.

"Don't be so selfish, Ren." Sumire responded playfully before pulling out her gift to him. "Here's yours, Senpai."

Ren opened it and received a thick photo album. However, he noticed that it was tampered and opened the book to find photos of him and Sumire, from the clean-up up until their kiss in the train station. Sumire slid in the graduation photo from the Polaroid and smiled.

"And more memories to come. Right, s-s-s-"

"Sumi?"

"Hang on. S-s-sweeth-h-h-heart?"

Ren decided to play along again. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that right."

Sumire, now crimson from the embarrassment built-up on her, forced it out of her mouth for Shinichi, Hanaki, Kawakami, Ayumi, Hiro, and Sojiro to chuckle.

"I said sweetheart!"

"That's better." He kissed her cheek as she flinched.

"Eep!"

Ann approached them as she held two gift bags.

"One for Shiho, and one for Ren!" she chimed.

Shiho revealed a custom P-Thieves jersey for Shiho while Ren received sunglasses.

"I made Shiho a jersey to make her officially one of us and our shenanigans while you deserve the sunglasses coz you look cool with it." Ann sheepishly explained.

"I agree with Ann-senpai."

"Thanks, Ann!" Shiho said as she gave a light hug.

"Looking slick, aren't I?" Ren tried the sunglasses on as Ann gave a thumbs up.

Another arrow was shot and stuck onto a wall, but this time the contents were lyrics. Rise picked it up and grinned.

"Hey, Yu."

"Yeah?"

"Get Shiho-chan for me. We have a performance to rock tonight!"

Rise made her way to the stage and whispered to Kana while giving her the song sheet. Afterwards, Kana recruits the Music Club to perform alongside Ken (who leaves Koromaru in Fuuka's care) and Kanji, who are good players of the bass and the piano, respectively.

"Now, ladies and gents! Grab a partner for the Last Dance of the year! Shiho, get over here so you can sing this one!"

Shiho groaned and went to the stage. After receiving the paper, Shiho studied it and recognized the lyrics.

"Well, well, well. I guess I won't be having a hard time singing this one, considering that I heard it not too long ago." She mused herself.

A few students joined Ren and Sumire on the dance floor. Yu and Rise joined while Yukari tried to recruit someone to teach Yuki how to dance.

"Hey, Makoto."

"Yes, Ryuji?"

She felt a blush when he offered her his hand.

"Wanna dance? I know this is real stupid of me, but I wanna try."

"S-Sure."

Makoto and Ryuji then went along to the dance floor. Meanwhile, Morgana and Teddie began bickering again on who will dance with Ann.

"No way! Lady Ann's hand is mine to hold tonight!"

"In your dreams, furball! I have the maximum charm to actually dance with her tonight!"

Yosuke berated the two as he then offered his hand to Ann instead.

"I know this is the only way to ward off those two..." he said. Ann smiled and took his hand.

"Show me what you got, Hanamura-san. I bet you can show it off to Satonaka-san there."

"Hey, don't say that out loud!" He whispered loudly.

Daisuke and Kana joined in the dance as a challenge to outperform Ren and Sumire (even though they will clearly lose to a rhythmic gymnast and a Trickster).

"Is everyone ready?" Shiho called out. "Alright. Maestro, if you may?"

Kanji then began playing the piano beautifully, catching the attention of Ren and Sumire.

"Senpai! This song..."

"It's the one from the Platinum Star."

Ann recognized it as well.

"Huh? This song...."

Makoto was next in identifying it, though this time mentioning the title straight up.

"Our Light? This was the song that Kasumi sang when she disguised herself..."

_In the night where I dreamt of a dream, I closed my eyelids staring at you_

_If I woke up your warmth, your hand on mine and your voice, too_

_Would disappear together with my slumber_

The couples went for a slow dance as they waltzed along with the tune.

"Senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not get carried away like last time."

"Heh. Yeah..."

Shiho continued singing while she used her hand as a cue for the Music Club performers, Ken, and Kanji.

"I hope they don't get carried away like last time, hon."

"Rise, let bygones be bygones."

_Even if we'd never meet again, even if the time that has passed should transform into pain_

_That pain will guide me towards the stars of the sky that shine above me_

Ren and Sumire began to stand out once more as she gracefully executed her steps, garnering amazed looks from her parents as well as Ren's parents.

"My word..."

"Our daughter's grown up now, Shinichi..."

"Indeed, she has. I have good faith that Amamiya-kun will be the right one for her."

"Oh, Kasumi... if only you can see your sister now..."

"Hiro."

"Ayumi."

"They're dancing so well..."

"Yeah."

Rise and Yu then did their own style, wowing the crowd as well. Ryuji and Makoto began to feel awkward and retreated to the group.

"Damnit, we can't even dance well with their styles." Makoto sighed.

"Yeah. Makes us look like clowns." Ryuji dragged his foot and leaned next to Makoto by the wall.

"Yu-senpai."

"Rise?"

"Don't leave me ever again."

"Never will I leave you ever again."

The pop star then kissed her fiancee, shocking the crowd with perfect timing.

_You put a stop to that sweet, sweet fairy tale kingdom_

_That is the distorted world where I met you_

_And you gently closed the mouth that says that it's fine to accept a false happiness_

"Sumi."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming."

"I'm more thankful to see your smile again, Senpai."

The two went back to a slow, romantic rhythm as Shiho was beginning to tear up.

 _This song sounds so sad....,_ Shiho thought as she sucked up her tears.

"Well," Yosuke escorted Ann back to the group, "I guess we can't outmatch their dancing for now."

"Yeah." Ann replied.

"This isn't the end for us, right? We'll be garnering a lot of attention from here on out."

"I wouldn't mind. We all have that one person who guides us to guide others."

Yosuke smiled as he looked at Yu and Rise, who are heading their way. "Yeah. I guess we don't need to worry about anything anymore."

_When the morning will come and I will begin to remember_

_You will be gone_

_But even if it will be painful, I will go on and walk along the path_

_That I've chosen for myself towards the stars of the future I awoke into_

Ren and Sumire once again dazzled the crowd with their mix of bold and graceful movements that even Hiraguchi would praise them for. A few twirls and steps later, the couple returns to face each other, their noses touching.

"You know," Haru began to speak, "it must have been fate for us to all meet and unite."

"I get what you mean, Okumura-senpai." Mishima replied. "Amamiya is like a lighthouse. When we get lost or conflicted, he is always there to lead us back to who we truly are."

"Not bad of an explanation, Mishima-kun." Makoto agreed.

"Indeed. In a world full of desire that attempts to devour us into the darkness, he is our light of hope." Yusuke concluded, with everyone agreeing.

"We'll be grateful that he still led us to a good ending. One where we can now live in peace." Yu muttered.

"Yeah." Fuuka spoke as she observed a figure making its way to the skyline.

_Since the sadness felt in waking into a reality_

_different from yesterday's is_ _important_

_I will live on!_

Shiho looked up as she sang the lyrics. Her eyes widened as she saw the figure watching them. She smiles as she then sung with all her might.

_Even if we'd never meet again_

_Even if the time that has passed should transform into pain_

_That pain will go beyond the tears that flow_

Ren and Sumire now have the dance floor to themselves as everyone began recording this time their moves. Futaba gave a incognito stream for Akechi to watch while he is in prison.

_**Tokyo Maximum Correctional** _

"You two will be the death of me." He spoke before flashing a friendly smile. "But it is what it is."

_**Nayami National High School** _

Morgana noticed the figure and alerted everyone.

"Guys! Look!"

"Well, I'll be damned." Yuki just grinned.

"I think we all know who this is." Yu smirked.

Shiho went emotional with her performance as the song got intense. Sweat flies off of Ken's forehead as he kept his rhythm in check while Kanji was close to missing a key. The final violin tone was the last straw as Shiho calmed down and looked at the skyline once again, the figure still there.

_And it will reach our light_

_That will float eternally in the sky._

"I love you, Sumire."

"I love you too, Ren."

Ren and Sumire then kissed one more time as the figure grinned and left after dropping three more calling cards.

"Guys." Shiho interrupted their kiss and points at the calling cards.

The calling cards did not display any messages, but had two photos on each one:

Sumire's calling card has a photo of her and Kasumi XX on their birthday with the cake and a photo of the Yoshizawa twins of Earth XX with bright smiles from the planetarium trip. _Cheers to being the best sisters of the world!_

Ren's card has a photo of him and Kasumi XX posing in front of the Phantom Falcon and a photo of her and Akira on their Hawaii moment as a couple. _The guiding light, a ray of hope._

Shiho's card had a photo of her and Kasumi XX goofing off while staying in the Sunrise Residences condo unit and a photo of her and the other Shiho in Big Bang Burger after a sad first day of school. _Never forget your first best friend._

"She was here." Sumire sheds a few tears.

"Our Light. Not bad, Kasumi." Shiho smiled as Ren hugged his girlfriend while looking at the skyline.

"Yeah."

"I'll never forget you guys."

The figure, revealed to be Kasumi of Earth XX, then walks into the night as the moon shone bright to light her way.

**PERSONA: WORLDS UNDER WAR**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________ **FIN** _________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAST:**

_Xander Mobus - Ren Amamiya/Akira Kurusu_

_Robbie Daymond - Goro Akechi (X and XX)_

_Laura Post - Sumire Yoshizawa (X and XX)/Kasumi Yoshizawa XX_

_Johnny Yong Bosch - Yu Narukami_

_Cassandra Lee Morris - Morgana_

_Tara Platt - Mitsuru Kirijo/ Elizabeth_

_Liam O'Brien - Akihiko Sanada_

_Yuri Lowenthal - Makoto Yuki/Yosuke Hanamura (X and XX)_

_Laura Bailey - Rise Kujikawa (X and XX)_

_Christine Marie Cabanos - Shiho Suzui (X and XX)_

_Billy Kametz - Takuto Maruki (X and XX)_

_Max Mittelman - Ryuji Sakamoto (X and XX)_

_Erika Harlacher - Ann Takamaki (X and XX)_

_Matthew Mercer - Yusuke Kitagawa (X and XX)_

_Cherami Leigh - Makoto Niijima (X and XX)_

_Erica Lindbeck - Futaba Sakura (X and XX)_

_Xanthe Huynth - Haru Okumura (X and XX)_

_Tom Taylorson- Zenkichi Hasegawa (X and XX)_

_Megan Harvey - Sophie_

_Erin Fitzgerald - Chie Satonaka (X and XX)_

_Amanda Winn Lee - Yukiko Amagi_

_Troy Baker - Kanji Tatsumi (X and XX)_

_Valerie Arem - Naoto Shirogane_

_Sam Reigel - Teddie_

_Karen Strassman - Aigis_

_Michelle Ruff - Yukari Takeba (X and XX)_

_Cindy Robinson - Labrys (X and XX)_

_Zach Aguilar - Ken Amada (X and XX)_

_Vic Mignogna - Junpei Iori_

_Wendee Lee - Fuuka Yamagishi (X and XX)_

_Todd Haberkorn - Sho Minazuki_

_James Arnold Taylor - Tohru Adachi_

_Bryce Papenbrook - Theodore/ Human Morgana (X and XX)/Igor_

_Carrie Kerannen - Lavenza_

_Marisha Ray - Margaret_

_Elizabeth Maxwell - Sae Niijima_

_Jamieson Price - Sojiro Sakura_

_Keith Silverstein - Masayoshi Shido_

_Nick Apostolides - Daisuke Matsunaga_

_Colleen Clickenbeard - Kana Sato_

_Roger Craig Smith - Kenzo Manahashi (X and XX)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING PERSONA: WORLDS UNDER WAR! Never would I thought the story would be this lengthy, but it was all worth it as I managed to share a story of adventure, vengeance, drama, and humor in the Persona series. For my head-canon, this will be the end of the Persona trilogy (P3, P4, P5). I hoped that I have done enough to give this story to life and keep you guys curious to read for more and stuff.
> 
> Now that we finished the main fic, I would like to know which chapters you loved and which ones that you felt lacking. This may be my first fic, but I am willing to hear your thoughts so I can improve my writing in the new fic I will be handling soon. However, this isn't the end for the Worlds Under War saga. As of today, I have decided to work on the epilogues as a separate file as well as plan a sequel to this after we witnessed XX's fate.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading PERSONA: WORLDS UNDER WAR! Stay tuned for the epilogues and my upcoming fic 'Identity Thief'!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh-kay. First fanfic I've wrote. Had this idea bouncing off my head for a while now. I had this crazy idea on what if the Metaverse suddenly merged into the real world when the Persona users least expect it, and maybe add it up with stuff like who-is-this moments and what-is-that moments. And because this is my first fanfic, I won't mind any constructive criticism on this one if ever I have errors or faulty writing. Thanks!
> 
> Also, the other characters will show up in later chapters. Stay tuned!


End file.
